


定义无法定义之事

by Cicilucky



Series: 无法定义之事 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation, post Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 283,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: 战事已结束。那群混蛋回来了。Steve却还没有结束。这里仍有许多秘密没有引爆。Tony只想与Stephen好好修复那段关系。而Peter只想让所有人离他的父亲们远点。（本文有许多关于钢铁侠1之前Stephen和Tony如何在一起、分手的回忆内容，这只为了让所有线再次联通起来。）
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 无法定义之事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834618
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357) by [w_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space). 



> 警告：PTSD，前盾铁，后文微洛基铁，蜘蛛宝宝家庭亲情线。Steve略微不友好，但只有前期那一点点。闪回部分较多，过程微虐，结局原作者表示HE。

James Rhodes爱护Tony。他们除了没有血缘关系，不论以哪种方式看都是兄弟。是的，他会变得恼怒，生气，在他和Tony相处那些年有一半时间让他想发疯，但最终他总是像关心家人那样关心这个褐发男人。

然而，他的耐心经常被挑战。Rhodes真心想过在这段友谊里的什么时候他会划清界限。但他还是确保Tony不会在聚会日里一星期几次被他自己的呕吐物溺死、凌晨三点在天知道哪儿的地方捡回他、在多种危机生命的场合里站在他身旁共同战斗、处理他的青年危机、中年危机、其他存在的所有危机，他开始有所感觉，也许……只是也许……他对自己挚友的爱意是没有极限的。这是个让他骄傲的事实。

但今天，这个理论以一种他从没想过可能的方式被挑战了。好吧，公正的说，他从未想过这有可能发生——他亲爱的朋友不只有一个、而是有两个拥有超能力的前男友。

“来个人告诉我发生了什么！”他对着眼前的景象大喊。

一些人带着他猜是表现为松了口气的表情看向他，但大多数人似乎不能将视线从看上去正准备实行谋杀的美国队长和Strange博士身上移开。公共休息室里散落着许多东西的碎片，家具支离破碎，他们身后的落地窗几乎被炸开——中校猜来自于Clint的箭。这大概就是他在走进大楼时听到的那阵爆炸声，让FRIDAY警示他需要到楼上去。

Rhodes试着去看一眼ScottLang，那少数他据经验很大程度猜测不会参与无谓暴力行为的人。但Scott很快摇了摇头，睁大眼睛，像是想传递他与场面的新加入者一样困惑。

“呃……Rhodes中校……？” _这孩子当真举起了他的手？_ **  
**

Rhodes看了一眼蜘蛛小孩，他希望自己确实传递了“快些孩子”的信号。他对未成年总是更友好些。他真的喜欢这个近几年里他的挚友十分喜爱的、来自皇后区的礼貌的孩子。而十分值得一提的是，有Peter在身边确实能减少Tony的粗鲁行为，这也让他自己的生活更轻松。但现在他只想要一个赶紧的回复。

“呃——好吧……Stark先生和Strange博士之前在一起过，在他还不是……Strange博士的时候……但在那场车祸之后他就在Stark先生前消失了……”

哦，他已经知道这话导向哪里了。他是这个房间里少数知道Stephen和Tony许久以前关系的人，而Tony这段过去已久的关系在医生完全以至尊法师身份回归时被回想了起来。

“Stark先生向前看了，并且像这儿所有人知道的一样和美国队长在一起了，但在西伯利亚他几乎杀掉他之后他们就分手了。”

房间里有一些人在议论，而甚至是Rhodey也对这些话皱了皱眉。在协议事件时他当然大部分时间都在这里，但当他问Tony他不在的这段时间发生了什么，Tony只是说他跟着Rogers和Barnes去了西伯利亚，知道Barnes可能是清白的之后想要去帮忙，他们在发现Barnes的过去后打了一架，然后他输了。几乎杀掉？这一部分完全没被提过。

“然后Thanos来了，而Strange博士回归，他们在战争结束后重归于好，但当老复仇者回到这座大厦事情就变得很尴尬了……”Peter现在语速很快，而Rhodes有点想问Peter是怎么知道这些的，从一开始。

“……而我只是不想让美国先生从我爸爸身边偷走我另一个爸爸——”

停顿一会儿。

“你刚刚是叫Tony **‘** _爸爸_ **’** ？”

中校James Rupert “Rhodey” Rhodes几十年一直在想他什么时候能和Tony的疯狂人生划清界限。

而这就是了。

“TONYYYYYYYY”

**——  
**

“好吧，所以我的生活现在是有点儿混乱。”

“你知道那孩子叫你‘爸爸’吗？”

“真的？”Rhodes可以看见他朋友的眼睛亮了一些。如果整个局势不那么奇特和困难重重，他也许会认为Tony脸上那点幸福感十分让人喜爱。“我正在领养那孩子。”

“Tony，那孩子已经有一个监护人。”

“事实上我和May在前几天就谈过一次了。她大概会因工作转换必须搬走，但她想让Peter有一个能留下来和他的朋友完成学业的选择。而正因为她已经想到了这个，有一些父亲照顾他的生活对Pete来说也许是不错的——”

“等等，等等，Tony你是认真的？”他十分清楚Tony打从心底就把那孩子当做自己的儿子，但他没有预料到在不久的未来会有一个合法领养。这是一个承诺，一个巨大的承诺。而不管在这么些年Tony变了多少，Rhodes仍然记得Tony天性地就是承诺恐惧型。但说到承诺……“Stephen怎么想？再者那孩子刚才叫Stephen‘另一个爸爸’所以——”

“他有吗？”一个快速的回复。那副表情又一次出现，“这就解释了为什么那个法师没有对Rogers爆发脾气。我知道他看上去太冷静了。我甚至都不需要和他上床就可以——”

“ _我不需要听这个！_ ”他很快打断并喊道，但之后有些事情击中了中校的脑海，“所以……这是认真的？Tony，是因为什么？Thanos之后顶多六个月？你们只是刚刚决定正式地开始再次相见。瞧，我确实对你们再在一起持保留意见，但你知道最终我是完全支持你们俩的。但还是这句话，这不会有点快吗？”

他想过Tony也许会以另一个笑话绕过这个，或者至少以一些Rhodey熊关心太多的话讽刺几句，但惊讶地都没有出现。空气停顿，这位年轻人以一种除了在战场很少出现在他们友谊中的、非常严重的神情看向他。

“我们的生活已经失去了五年，Rhodes。我很认真地以为我会是战争中的亡者。我们以第一手资料知道生命会快速从我们这消逝。而且，我再不可能年轻一回了。我们该做些什么？像我们以前那样在每个人身边跳着舞然后浪费时间？”

Tony开始再次摆弄他的工具，“在结束之前，在太空里，你不在那。他改变了许多。该死，我改变了许多——或者至少我相信我有。我们是一个团队。这感觉像我得到了我们过去所有的美好，并且更多地，这一次我们有可能修复之前我们之间的所有问题。我不是说这就完美了，但我们现在有更好的事要做，而如果这状态持续保持良好，我不会再反抗它了。只是因为这不符合人们认为正常的时间线——继续生活、投入其中，等等……我的意思是我什么时候正常过？而且——”他对着年长者挥了挥扳手，现在他的脸上形成了一种恶作剧的笑容，“——性爱特别棒！真的快忘了那个混蛋在这事上可以多变态。我其实还有点担心所有至尊法师都会严肃和古板但是——”

“ _我、不需要、听、这个、TONES！_ ”他喊着快速走去电梯门。

“我也爱你，鸭嘴兽！”

但当Rhodes走到电梯边，他停下，踱步，“嘿Tony……关于队长……”他短暂地看见工程师脸上的笑容消失。这个天才一直善于观察人们，而他似乎已经知道接下来会说什么。“西伯利亚。他是否……？”Rhodes不知道该说什么。

他知道。

当然，他知道Tony之前在SteveRogers身边的样子。他的意思是。

他们最初是如何在纽约外星人入侵期间的发生冲突的。甚至在那场战争之后，即使他们遵守友好相处条款，气氛仍是十分紧绷。过了很长一段时间，这两个人才慢慢互相理解，开始建立友谊。

情感突破是在队长开始顺应趋势，并且更加愿意放手过去之后。停止对比Tony和他的父亲——在最终了解Tony幽默和强烈自傲身后的那一面，那谨慎、热情、缺乏安全感、但绝对忠诚于他称作“他的”事物的一面。

Tony也相应地放下他对于队长与他父亲那份执着的怨念。说实话，Rhodey知道Tony从不会真的怨恨队长。事实上说，在某种程度上，美国队长是Tony儿时的英雄。他只是有些伤痛于父亲更倾向于越过他而选择美国队长，每一刻他都在被告知他不像伟大的美国队长。而这时队长也似乎因被告知他不是做“英雄”的料而触动神经。Tony从不擅于拒绝他真正关心之人的观点，不论他愿不愿意承认。

队长胡言乱语，Tony猛烈抨击，这两个人打起来，事情就会很快恶化。但在某些点上，Tony似乎一点点放弃了他的尖酸，在饮酒后的一个夜晚告诉Rhodey他“最终理解了为什么世界需要SteveRogers”。而且虽然他在最开始失望于看见那些不好的，可知道即使美国队长也是人类这点让他感到放松。

不，Rhodey置身事外可以看清。实际上，一部分的Tony只是想被成长时崇拜的美国队长接受，尤其现在他是他不自禁会去关心的复仇者联盟的一员。

这两个人对对方精神上的尊重建立起来似乎让所有事变得更简单。他们正式地带领复仇者们，任务也进行的相对顺利。在任务之外一些人说他们是朋友或搭档，即使这两个超级英雄很少在任务外花时间相处，这很大程度上因为Tony大部分的私人时间都和StephenStrange度过，一个如今声名远扬的外科医生。

这个团队知道Tony男友的存在，因为一些绯闻杂志每周都会揭露他们的关系，但考虑到Stephen的工作狂路线，杂志上Tony和这一对的场景一般与剩下的复仇者们大不相同，他们没有很多理由偶遇。毕竟，他们直到状况需要甚至都不知道Clint有一个家庭。他们全都，或多或少，尊重每个人的私人生活和隐私。没有人正式见过Stephen真人，除了Natasha——当她是Stark工业员工走动的时候和Tony当时公开的男友待在过一个房间。她在给复仇者方案的内部报告上有提到过将StephenVincentStrange视作钢铁侠的潜在麻烦。

但当然，所有事都在Stephen撞坏他的车后改变了。Tony第一个到现场。在Pepper打电话告诉他男友出事后的一分钟内在任务中弃岗。

队长在Rhodey解释状况之后理解了，但Tony在没有警示下消失确实引发了一些抱怨。这可能是队长那晚之后在医院出现的原因，而他在看见Tony处于什么境况中之后，所有斥责都在喉间死亡。那高贵的TonyStark甚至不能串联起两个字，颤抖着试图、却失败于控制情绪。

正是这天Rhodes认为队长变成了SteveRogers。只是对于Tony的Steve。当Rhodes和Pepper在凌晨四点买来他们都迫切需要的咖啡时，他们看见Tony失控地在队长肩膀上哭泣。

Stephen和Tony分手是Rhodey没有想到的。他看过这一对人最好的和最糟的事。这两人在最好和最糟的日子里都互相扶持着。而正是Stephen守在Tony身边，度过那些Pepper和Rhodes哪怕尽最大努力也无法掌控情况的一系列转换命运的事件。他真的曾想过Tony会不止一次在天才外科医生上找到合适的。而在Tony那无止尽的一夜情而失败于建立关系之后，这就是了。于是Stephen不能再做外科医生了，所以呢？他是，至少还活着而且如果是钱的事……好吧这绝不会是你和TonyStark约会的问题。Rhodes在听到Stephen会活下来感觉到大松一口气。他很快意识到他自己是多么天真，Tony一直紧张是对的。

唯一警觉Rhodes的是Pepper的一个电话。他没法获知任何细节——除了在Tony堆满垃圾的工作室里找到他之外——和几瓶威士忌一起坐在角落。“他离开我了，Rhodes。”这是他能从自己最好朋友处得到的所有。

媒体，当然，传着Tony离开Stephen的故事。说着这个百万富翁不想被一个如今残废的外科医生束缚。Tony从不刻意去订正这个被Pepper描述为一种自我惩罚的故事。只有复仇者们真正看见Tony怎么被这次分离击垮，怎么绝望地试图拯救他们这段关系。

Steve尽可能地陪伴Tony，在他增多在复仇者大厦怨天尤人的时间之后。队长似乎也在Tony试着从介绍Steve现代科技或嘻哈文化上转移自己注意力的荒唐举动上找到乐趣。Rhodes以第一手资料知道Tony在把一人视作朋友时会怎样极具天赋地让自己更吸引人，当他喜欢你时会怎样搭讪——柏拉图式或罗曼蒂克式。这个特征在他感到孤独的时候更加明显。

Rhodes从某些点上知晓Steve对待Tony的方式改变了。那不再是来自于一个团队成员的谨慎地专业精神或喜爱。Rhodes并没有小题大做。真要说的话，在那时他想过如果Tony能与一个像SteveRogers、美国黄金小子——这样的人一起向前看，那会很好。他目睹了那个在医院的命运之夜，仅此一次，Tony没将一切抗在自己肩上。

Rhodes可以清晰回忆Steve最终邀请Tony约会的那天。他能记起来因为他看到了Tony实验室里的红玫瑰，而他正打趣着队长过时的时尚。即使如此，哪怕伴随着他的尖刻，他还是很为自己的朋友高兴。也许过时的时尚正是此时Tony需要的。这个工程师怀疑过，即使他没有直说，Rhodes可以说哪怕距离Stephen的消失已经过去一年，他仍然有些担忧那个医生。他鼓励他的朋友去试试。也许是时候向前看了。但不论Tony有怎样的怀疑都很快消失了，因为Steve总是以那样毫无遮掩的神情说着正确的事，开放的爱意。

他记不清什么时候事情转变了。或者也许只是过于循序渐进而他并不能抓住。但在奥创事件之后这些事绝对都不同了。

“Tony，你说你们两个打了一架，那到底有多糟？”一部分的他知道答案。那个蜘蛛孩子没理由撒谎，而他并没有太震惊，非常平静，想着那孩子能多么机敏地把所有信息拼合在一起。“Tones……”

“下一次，”他能看见那个微笑现在淡淡挂着，“只是别现在，Rhodes。”

“好——好的。”他知道最好不要像这样将他的朋友推向事件。在一阵略微尴尬的沉默后，他走进电梯，“我是那个推着你给他机会的人。我也推着你让他们再回到这里因为我真的觉得——”

“这没事，不是你的错。”Tony很快回复。

而事情似乎确实是这样。

**——  
**

当他再一次走近楼上时有几阵较高的嗓音。其中一种他能清晰分辨出是Pepper，这让他近乎想在抵达楼层时逃离电梯。他曾想象在知道Peter有多沮丧后这个队伍会怎样散开，但看上去这在未成年离开之后还有第二轮。他想着FRIDAY是否已经告知了Tony。

“看吧，Potts女士，恕我直言，我不理解为什么他甚至在这。他拒绝成为复仇者的一员。”

“Strange博士在复仇者存在之前就确实有权进入Tony的所有财产。”

“我非常清楚Tony和Strange以前的关系。那在我们来这时已经结束了。”

Rhodes拐了个弯正巧看见Stephen如匕首般怒视着队长。他必须承认Stephen确实变了很多——从那Tony在一年晚宴上遇见的漂亮男孩医生。因这一点，再一次在和Thanos的战场上遇见时，Rhodes几乎没有认出这个人。

他第一个想法是因为Stephen如今看上去确实更加成熟了：宽阔的双肩，蓄起的发须，以及完全改变的衣着选择。但他越观察越觉得相差甚远是因为他行为举止的改变。

_“所有至尊法师都会严肃和古板”_ Tony这么说过，而他必须承认他的朋友有道理。看着Stephen毫无退缩地公开挑战美国队长奇怪的吸引人。这个前外科医生总是像Tony那样固执且性急，Rhodes以第一手资料知晓，但现在Stephen有着完全的把握强调那些他所说及所做的事。这确实非常专横。他现在看上去是一个非常轻易挑战队长的存在。

虽然近来有所显示，这也许将以更甚于一场灾难的方式结束。

“别担心，James。”这低嗓音无疑来自于那个法师。他愿意打赌Stephen刻意想让自己听上去感到很无聊以便更加激怒队长，“我已经叫FRIDAY让Tony远离这里。我不想让他或我们的孩子不必要地见证什么不光彩的事。”

“你的孩子？”Steve开始听上去有些恼怒。

“Well，他肯定不会是你的。”

Natasha很快抓住Steve的胳膊，确保他不会猛地朝那位博士冲过去。

“好吧瞧瞧，伙计们，”Rhodes往前走几步试图让自己站在队长和Strange之间，“我不知道这个谈话究竟怎么开始的或者为什么你们今天在这斗嘴但是……”他看向Steve，“队长，Tony已经挑明了他最近和Stephen的关系状况，确实Stephen也许不是一个复仇者，但他曾很长时间存在于Tony的人生中，而且他在与Thanos的战斗中帮了很大的忙……再者这是Tony的大厦。”

“不是——”Steve深呼吸看向别处，“Tony在哪？我需要和他谈谈——”

“你不会的。”Stephen毫不犹豫地冷冷道。

“你不可能是认真的。你不能强迫他——”

“哦，我不会。我不是你。我只是保证你遵从他的意愿。他不想和你谈。接受提示。”

Steve上前推开Rhodes，“我拒绝相信。我们不久前还并肩作战打败Thanos而且他很好。我们从没真正分开。”

Stephen在队长靠近时站直自己的高度，不再倚靠左侧的厨房小台，“我相信当你让他在西伯利亚等死转而去追杀他双亲的朋友后就够暗示了。”

“好像这该是你说的话似的。你离开了他，去了天知道是哪的地方，而我们这些人必须去拼起那些碎片。在你离开的时候他几乎杀死他自己，你知道吗？”

空气停滞。Pepper已经拖着Rhodes远离那里，而说实话，他非常感激。

“不像你，我清楚意识到自己的错误。我承认它，”他现在完全扔下故作无聊的姿态，“我曾经那么错误地想过在我离开之后Tony会找到更好的人。感谢你向我证明我是错的，Rogers。正因为你，我不会再质疑我在他身边的位置。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 过去时斜体，现在时正常字体。

_“所以就这样？所有人拔掉插头然后向前看？”_

_官方宣布TonyStark在阿富汗失踪后已经过了两个月。已有许多人的议论开始围绕谁会成为下一个接手Stark工业的人。Stephen并不天真。时间不等人；即使是伟大的TonyStark。_

_他现在仍然保持镇静，就像Pepper说的。不对那些记者、甚至是他私底下的朋友问及内部消息时有所回应。但当葬礼的话题提上日程，Stephen最终爆发了。_

_“这里已经没什么我们能做的事了。如果有任何Tony还活着的线索——”Rhodes看起来懊恼且疲惫。Stephen潜意识里知道Rhodes就像是Tony的兄弟。他毫无疑问担忧着并且一直尽最大能力定位他的朋友。_

_但这还不够。_

_“饶了我吧。我看了Pepper的那些官方邮件。我想你有什么别的想说。”这还不够。他们需要做更多。_

_他快步走下过道让中校只能更近地跟着。“你瞧，Stephen，”他抓过医生的肩膀让他快速转向自己，“你在这有点神经质，而且弄得好像我们没有尽自己所能。我认识他的时间比你更长。他是家人，你知道吗？我甚至不知道你是什么。”_

_“而你就得比任何人都更该知道，如果有谁能解释怎么奇迹般获胜，那就是Tony。如果换做是你，他会找到让你回来的方式，上刀山下火海。或者创造一条新路。”_

_他们互相盯着对方沉默。_

_“……你想要我做什么？”Rhodes最终说道。_

_“做更好。做一个对他而言更好的朋友。”_

**——**

早晨平静地到来，极其不似先前的灾祸之日。

Stephen缓慢地撑着自己起来，一直不走心地尝试弄称他现在混乱的头发。当他将一只脚落到地板上，窗户上的遮光剂开始消解，构成一堵墙的大部分，展现出一个群山的震撼全景。虽然这很美，而且可能更符合他的个人口味，Stephen仍旧想念Tony以前卧室里能看到的城市景象。摩天大楼总让他想起Tony：大胆，快节奏，一个人类智慧与力量的佐证。

“ _早上好，Strange博士。现在是7:40AM。纽约州北部气温为72华氏度，多云。Boss在他楼下的实验室。”_

医生套上一件衬衫，理解着AI提供的信息。他并非没看到——那群混蛋回来之后Tony是怎样花费越来越多的时间在实验室里。那是少数他们没有权限进入的区域。这让他生气，当然。Tony爱他的实验室，但这位褐发男人不论地点或环境，将自己禁闭在一个地方最终总会反应缺缺。工程师提到过看在旧情的份上也许会去马里布旅游一趟。Peter会是怎样喜爱那的阳光和沙滩。也许那并不是一个坏主意。在必要的时候他可以轻易传送回圣所然后回来，而Tony可获得大量所需的新鲜空气和自由。

“他在那呆多久了，FRIDAY？”他问AI。

“ _我能告诉你Boss让我说的回答吗？”_

他微笑着轻轻摇头。这个AI变得比他曾想象过的更聪明，虽然之后想想，对于Tony的造物来说并不让人惊讶。“不那不需要。”他回复，走向巨大的洗手间。他想在下楼之前尽可能快地洗漱完。

Stephen想去认定这个AI喜欢他。它确实看上去在复杂情况和一些情况下比起其他人更听他的，令创造者震惊地，甚至会越过Tony的指令。

“ _Boss至今还没进食并且已在喝他第五杯咖啡的进程中。”_

这位医生发出一声轻笑，他将脸擦干。不，这个AI确实喜欢他，因为他喜欢Tony。

“谢谢你，FRIDAY。”

“ _当然，Strange博士。”_

**——**

**“** _Stark先生想要您出现在楼下，Strange博士。”_

_“别让他做任何愚蠢的事。”Pepper甚至没有从她正在整理的文件中抬头。_

_“谢谢你，Jarvis。”他回复，同时对红金发女人的方向轻笑。他很快下楼，在他到达那扇玻璃门前输入权限密码。_

_“你的手有多大？”_

_“什么？”Stephen皱眉，他走近没穿衬衫、正坐在一把椅子上的Tony。他不能把眼睛从他发光的胸口前移开。_

_“给我看看你的手。”_

_“Tony……”他警告地说。_

_“我在和谁开玩笑，你是个外科医生。你会做的。”_

_“所以这就是那个维持你心跳的东西。”_

_“这就是那个维持我心跳的东西。它现在是个古董了。这才是在可见未来里将保住我命的东西。”_

_他入迷于Tony拿着的圆状物件。“非同凡响。”他在呼吸下轻语。_

_“我打算改进一下，然后把所有功能转移到这个新组合上。”_

_哦不……“这不可能安全——”_

_如果在过去作为“有所获利的近似朋友”身份和Tony在一起教会了Stephen什么，那就是他变得比Christine所相信的要更懂得自我保护。他的疯狂行为根本无法达到Tony那种灾难的高度。_

_“这非常安全。首先我需要你伸进去摸到——”_

_“如果真的安全你会让Pepper下来。基本常识，女人会有更小的手。你只是需要我成为一个同谋，做Pepper绝对不会让你做的事——”_

_“——那个插座。听着，我们必须在几分钟内做这个。”_

_“理所当然你没在听——”_

_“我在听。我只是选择不去回复因为那肯定不会是你想听的。我要拿起那个旧的胸部正位片而我需要你伸进去直到你的手可以适应并轻轻地从我心脏上移走那个外壳。”_

_“哦我的老天——”_

_“别那么戏剧化，莎士比亚……继续说——”_

_“我知道心脏在哪！我是个外科医生。”Stephen斥道。_

_“作为一个外科医生，你真不善于保持冷静——”_

_“你确实知道我们不被允许给家人或爱人做手术——”_

_“所以你确实爱我——”_

_“作为一个对承诺过敏的人，你实在非常执著于浪漫宣言——”_

_“ **啊——”**_

_“怎么回事——”_

_“我正在进入心脏骤停。”_

_“我知道什么是心脏骤停！”_

_“你问的！完全不冷静。”_

_“好——好……Tony……这会没事的——”在这一点上，他完全不确定他是否真的试图稳住某人还是让自己冷静。Stephen谨慎地降下新反应器的电线，伴随一阵他此生再也不愿听到的奇异挤压声快速固定在Tony身上。那滴滴声停止了。_

_有一段时间他们两人都没动，试着平稳他们的呼吸。_

_“这儿。优秀而崭新。”这个工程师站起来，给自己套上一件衬衫。_

_Stephen站在那，仍旧注视拿着的那个渗出气味的弧形反应器。他说实话、从不、曾不、像这样疲惫；实际上，他从不知道他有变得如此惊慌的能力；伤口，血液，死亡，这几乎是第二天性但是——“别、再、让、我、做、这、个。”_

_他们互相交换眼神。这位医生注意到一些他不能在那个褐发男人的鹿眼中定位的东西。_

_“我没有别人了。”_

_伴随着很长的停顿，Tony开始紧张地踱步，“我——……你想说些什么吗……？”他不能再忍受这段寂静问道。_

_“我在听，”Stephen干涩地回复，“我只是选择不去回复因为那肯定不会是你想听的。”_

_Tony笑了。_

**——**

Stephen走出电梯时作坊里一阵大声的音乐招待了他。他抬眸看向一个连接着FRIDAY的摄像头，这位法师停在Tony工作地的几步之外音乐声立刻降下来。

“又让我一个人醒来？这周有多少次了。”他开始于一个打趣的声调。

Tony笑着转动他的头，仍然摆弄着他的最新制造物，“对不起，恩。真不能把这个赶出我的脑袋。”

这个工程师感受到一只强壮的胳膊环上了自己的腰，让他完全转了一圈，背脊很快压上他身后的工作桌。他不能阻止一个笑容的形成——当Stephen拉近二人距离、双唇与他的相触时。这开始于甜蜜但这一对从不结束于此。那段故作贞洁、试着淡化他们天生热情的日子已经过去许久了。

没过多久，这位医生的一条腿挤入了相较矮小男人的双腿，一只颤抖着、但总是自信的手紧紧抓住Tony的屁股，让他们贴得更近。Tony发出一声轻喘，对上那双尖锐的蓝绿色眼睛。

“今天有人很固执。”考虑到疾速的心跳，褐发男人的声音意外地平稳。

Stephen歪了脑袋，底下它去啃咬爱人的脖颈，“只不过想确认我是不能从你美丽小脑袋里赶出去的一员。”

他在听到Tony呻/吟时笑了。医生总是喜爱对方在这种时刻如何富有表现力。也许这是件自负的事。毕竟，StephenStrange要是声称自己不是个自傲的男人那会是彻底的谎言。而正是近年他学会了更好地控制。

“独自醒来真的困扰到你了？你知道我不能完全停下我的思绪——”

“不，并不非常，”他抬起头再次对上Tony的视线，“我只是想抱怨然后看看能不能从中得到什么——喔”

Tony以一种喜爱的神情轻轻打了他一下，“你知道得很，抱抱松饼，你只需要轻轻颤颤你的睫毛然后使用那种口音就能从我这里得到任何东西。”

“我想要你至少吃点东西。”Stephen回复着推远了那个放在工作桌边上的咖啡杯。

“啊真无趣。我说我能给你想要的任何东西然后你选择喂饱我？没有下流的性爱，让我弯腰趴在我的工作桌上，性变态癖好——”

这位法师翻了个白眼，“我会把你绑在椅子上然后强迫为你吃东西，如果你中午没吃什么的话。”

Tony张开嘴想说几句尖刻的评论，但很快被FRIDAY打断。

“Boss，Strange博士，Peter正在来找你们的路上。”

在Stephen戏剧性地叹了口气、将他的前额靠在Tony肩膀上时，这位工程师笑了一声。“有一个孩子的生活——”Tony说着喜爱地拍了拍他爱人的背脊，轻轻让他们分开，这让他获得了另一个来自Stephen的哀号。

“我从没想过要孩子。”医生站直后小声说。

“你一直这么说但Pete昨天叫你爸爸的时候你可乐翻了天——”

**“** _你们都穿好衣服了吗。”_ 来自于一个响亮的声音。这两个成年人抬眸看见电梯门打开，但Peter完全转过身去看着另一个方向。

Stephen摇着头哼了一声，他走去沙发，变成Tony工作室的一个永恒设施。

“那就只有一次，Pete，”Tony翻了个白眼说，“你们这些年轻人都太戏剧化了。你绝对是从Stephen那儿学来的——”

“我、是、钢铁侠。”Peter和Stephen异口同声。

Tony给他们一个佯作受伤的神情，把手放在他心脏上，假到明显地倒抽一口气。

**——**

**“** _毁了你自己的慈善晚会，真是新奇。”_

_“你在这？”_

_Stephen叹口气倚在吧台上，“除去你加上的我确实也会被一些这种宴会邀请，Tony。你应该知道，也许对你来说不值一提，我也有我自己的名誉。”_

_“我知道你有——”_

_“我是西海岸最好的神经外科医生——”_

_“我知道你是。”_

_“也许我不是世界500强公司的CEO但是——”_

_“所以为什么你守在这。”_

_“什么？”医生有些困惑地转向对方。_

_“我从Rhodey听说你是怎么逼着他一直搜寻我。你很聪明，成功，理论上比我还要好看……”_

_“理论上？”他哼一声抿了一口酒。_

_当然，Tony，如往常一样，依旧漫无目的地继续说，“……床上功夫难以置信。我们没有相识很长时间，很明显你没有非常着迷于我。你本可以离开然后找另一个百万富翁消遣你的时间去……我不知道，稳定下来？房子？生小孩？”_

_“我不想要孩子。”_

_“很好。我也是。”_

_“看在上帝的份上——”_

_“我想说的是，”Tony继续，“你完全不需要仍守在这，当所有人几乎已经把我盖棺定论——”_

_停顿片刻，Stephen将他的注意力投向房间内的人群，“这是朋友会做的，Tony。”_

_“所以我们现在是朋友了？”_

_“我甚至不知道我们是什么，Anthony。”他降下声调。Tony毫无疑问会发觉这有一些危险的事物。“几个月前这种谈话在情绪上对你来说还太激进——”_

_“喔今天我们不想阻止争论，不是吗？”_

_也许是他空腹喝下的酒，或是才从20小时的排班上下来，Stephen现在不是最佳情绪。“我记得你特意和那些媒体说过我们是‘朋友’，我懂这个提示。”_

_“我——你现在不需要应付我的那些麻烦。就像你说的，你有你自己的名誉——”_

_他把酒杯搁在小台上，力度比他想要的更重一些。“哦放下你的英雄姿态，Anthony。总是成为关照别人的那一个，你现在还没累吗？”_

_“我——”_

_“跟我跳舞。”_

_“什——”_

_他注意到看着那个通常浮华的花花公子一脸困惑十分可爱。并没有太多时候能让这个天才失语，这让此成为珍贵之景。_

_“或者你尴尬于被看见和一个男人跳舞。”_

_“哦亲爱的，你很性感，成功的神经外科医生，比我小六岁。我尴尬什么？”Tony很快笑着放下他的酒。_

_“很好，因为你会让我引导。”_

_但在Tony能回任何话之前，一个声音和他们打招呼。_

_“Stark先生！”_

_他们转去看见一个金发女人向他们走来。_

_“我一直希望着你们能搭理我。”_

_“多紧急？”Tony以一种明显怒意斥责回去。Stephen不自禁地感到愉悦——前一刻正是他让这个天才言语风趣。_

_“我指的是你们公司卷入了最近的暴行。”_

_Stephen眯起眼睛。他敢发誓在最近某些时候见过她。_

_“嘿，他们只是把我的名字放在邀请函上。”Tony在一叠照片塞向他时说道。_

_“这就是你所说的责任？”_

_当Tony浏览过这些照片时，他感觉到气氛变了。“这些是什么时候拍的？”_

**——**

Peter微笑着，短暂望了眼Stephen的方向——他正拿着本打开的书试图让自己舒服点，然后去工作站加入Tony。

“所以，”Tony说，声音降低。即使如此，他们非常清楚如果Stephen真心想要听的话他也许仍然可以听清他们每一个字，“另一个爸爸，恩？”

Peter耳朵有点变粉，选择去看向工作站上的散点蓝图，而不看对方的眼睛，“我——那只是——”

“你喜欢他？”Tony问，声音很小。他快速瞄了眼少年继续他的工作。

“我——我的意思……是的，”而后很快加上，“那不重要但是——”

“你比喜欢我还喜欢他吗？”这个褐发男人打趣道。

Peter的脸快速抬起，瞪大眼睛，“不！……等等——我的意思是——”他紧急地看向Stephen——那即使没有直接看着他们、在他书本后面微笑的人，“这就像被问选择妈妈还是爸爸——”

“我总说妈妈，”Tony平稳地说，“没有犹豫。”

“你会的。”医生出声。

Peter笑了，向前向后走着。

“这很重要。”Tony声音里的严肃感拉回少年的注意力。这一次，他们的眼睛牢牢锁住。Tony停顿了一秒，试着细细阅读Peter脸上的神情继续说，“如果这个领养手续继续下去，而且它会，你的选择就很重要。非常。”他们盯了更长一会儿，工程师可以看见这个小孩眼睛里闪过火花的一点光亮，“但是我们可以在这个巫师没在偷听的时候说真话。然后你就可以诚实地告诉我你认为他有多糟糕——”

Stephen翻了个白眼而Peter笑了，轻轻摇着他的头。

Tony把注意力放回器械，Peter把手放入他毛衣的口袋里。“我比喜欢美国先生喜欢他多了。”他小声说，视线盯着地板。

Tony短暂地停顿了一下但没有抬头，“很好，关于那个。你在其他人的面前说那些给了他——”他拿着手里的工具指向Stephen的方向，“——弹药。”

“我——”

“不是问题。”

Peter合上嘴，像是在重新思考他的下一个说明，“他们很无礼。”

Tony哼了一声揉着少年的头发，“你这个狡猾的小孩。我知道你花了许多时间和Nat在一起。”

“好吧——Strange博士让我盯着她。”

这确实让Tony抬起头了，快速看向他的男友，“请告诉我你没有利用我的孩子去监视那些混蛋——”

Stephen从书本中抬眸，一边高贵的眉毛抬起，“他自愿的。而且他并不天真，Tony。他知道自己正在做什么，”他听起来近乎骄傲，“他们会很快成长。你知道他基本上是让你缠着他的手指。”

Tony看着他，现在胳膊交叉，“而你一直说你不想要孩子。”

“真的，Star——爸爸？”

哦，Stephen知道这少年确实有Tony缠着他的手指了。这在他看回Peter那双巧克力棕色的眼睛时十分有说服力。他又笑了一声摇摇头，把注意力转回书本。

“今晚有一个派对。一个和一些学校朋友的小联谊……Ned也会去那——”

“那有酒吗？”

“没有！”

“毒品？”

“没有。”

“性？”

_“没有。”_

“那你为什么要去？”

“ANTHONY!”

——

“ _多么讽刺，Tony！试着让世界远离武器，你却造出了有史以来最好的！”_

_“STEPHEN!是时候按下按钮了！”_

_“你曾让我别这样！”_

_“就这样做！”_

_“你会死的！”_

_“按下它！”_

_……_

_“你们都接到了昨晚在Stark工业发生了什么的官方声明。这有份关于一个机器人原型阻碍并给弧形反应器造成损害的未被证实的报告。幸运地，一个Tony Stark私人安保成员……钢铁侠……这可有点朗朗上口。”_

_Stephen看着Pepper尝试为Tony的众多伤痕中的一个施加掩盖翻了个白眼。幸运地，只有一个挂彩在他漂亮的脸上，让这个秘书更容易把它遮过去。老天，他有多么希望自己是那个把Obadiah Stane送向死亡的人。_

_“它很不错。我的意思是它技术上地精准。这套装是一个金钛合金，但它也能唤起回忆。”他以一种类似于小狗寻求认可的眼神看向Stephen。_

_Stephen低声笑了，轻轻摇头。_

_“……意象中，无论如何。”_

_Pepper看了医生一眼，他们分享了一个在这一刻经常出现的“就知道”神情。_

_她拿起Tony放在椅子上的西装外套，Stephen很快走过去。这看上去像是只有他们两人注意到自从绑架之后Tony对他人接触的抗拒。他们简短地、谨慎地测试这个理论，而似乎只有一个人Tony不会畏缩，即使被遮掩得很好但他们必须承认，是Stephen。_

_“这儿……”他低声说。他从Pepper那接过衣料而她很快退后。Tony没多想地站起来，让这个医生帮他穿上外套。_

_“这是你的托词，”Pepper介绍为Coulson的男人说，“我们有你整晚待在阿瓦隆的港口文件，然后对着你的50个宾客宣读。”_

_“瞧，我想也许我们应该说那只是Stephen和我——”_

_Pepper以一种夸张的笑容看向Stephen。这位医生试着给她最好的“瞧我都在应付什么”的表情。_

_“一个人……在一座岛上。”_

_“这就是所发生的，”Coulson无视他，“读它就好，逐字逐句。你有90秒。”_

_当这个代理人走到门前，Pepper很快跟上去。Stephen听到这个秘书说了模糊的谢谢你的词语。_

_当这扇门关上时这一对人互相看着。_

_“好吧——让这个表演走上正轨。你知道这没那么糟。甚至我都不觉得我是钢铁侠。”_

_Stephen交叉双臂向后倾，半坐在他身后的桌子上，“你不是。”_

_“很好，随你便。”这个褐发男人上前一步，“你知道，如果我是钢铁侠，我就有一个知道我真实身份的男友。他将会精神紧张，因为他总是担心我会不会死……”_

_Stephen挑起一边眉毛，一个笑容开始在他唇边形成。_

_“……但我将成为的又让这个男人骄傲。他会非常矛盾，这只会让他更加……”Tony走得更近，他们的嘴唇现在几乎相贴，“……为我疯狂。”_

_“你没交男友，Tony。”_

_“我想那也许是你。”_

_“Tony……”他开始严肃。_

_“听着，”当然Tony总是会打断他。虽然Stephen奇异地发现自己令人惊讶地并不介意。“由于这一切的变化、Stane的死以及所有，我们将搬去纽约总部……你说过你多想念那里以及你的朋友……Christine？”_

_“印象深刻。你竟然有听。”他嘲讽地回复。_

_“——而Metro-General医院去年一直在搜寻你……”_

_“你是真的在让我穿过整个国家和你一起搬走？你的‘不是男友不是真的朋友的一夜情关系’？*”_

_“你是真的在告诉我不值得看它会演变成什么吗？”_

_他虽在叹息，微笑着的表情却从未消失。像这个对话一样骇人的，这有点感觉……很自然，近乎有趣。这是第一次有人能完全地跟上Stephen，而他很确定这份情感对Tony来说也是一样的。_

_“来吧，”这个相较矮小的褐发男人说着后退一些，“我见过当你以为我会死时看着我的眼神——”_

_“什么时候？”这个医生语气平平回复。_

_“——你爱我。”_

_一阵很长的沉默之后，Stephen站直了身体。“这会让你付出代价。”Stephen最终笑着说。_

_Tony近乎挑衅地望回去。_

_“一套有景观视野的公寓。你会为它付款。”_

_Tony嘲弄，“真的？这就没了？你知道我是Tony Stark对吗？”_

_他发出一阵柔和的笑声，“那好吧，告诉我，Anthony，你的爱人值多少？”_

_这个工程师耸肩，“恩——不知道，”他半不走心地说，“一半宇宙？”_

_“哦，相信我，Tony，如果我手里有一半宇宙我是不会浪费在你身上的。”_

**_“没礼貌。”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *definitely-not-boyfriend-not-really-friends-one-night-stand,前传《恋人未满》点题。


	3. Chapter 3

**“** _所以，你和我分手，丢下你在这儿的所有家人和朋友，在你得到那个慷慨到荒谬的薪酬之后毅然搬去洛杉矶，可现在你回来因为……一个……朋友。”_

_“是。”Stephen简单地说，放下他的杯子放在餐碟上。_

_Christine继续盯着他，眯着眼睛。她现在还没有碰她点的那份拿铁，“我错过了什么。”她带着一丝愉悦小声说。_

_Stephen翻了个白眼叹口气，“随它去，Christine。”_

_“不。你不想让我问下去、不想待在注意力正中心这个事实，告诉我你在藏着什么，Strange，好极了。”她最终还是拿起杯子喝了一口。她的嘴角扬起一个真诚的微笑，她完全没有把眼睛移开她的长期朋友以及前任，“你找到了一个女孩？”_

_“不是一个女孩，不。”_

_她的眼睛很快睁大，把下巴放在她的手掌上，“一个男孩？”_

_他在转向别处前瞪了她一眼。_

_这确实让Christine笑了出来，难以置信地摇头，“StephenStrange陷入纯情。这真的好极了。”_

_“哦闭嘴。”并且他是认真的。越是想到这整个态势他就已经觉得够愚蠢了。_

_但是他的朋友继续说，“所以我会得到一个名字吗？”_

_他叹口气，往后靠向他的椅子，“Anthony。”_

_“我什么时候能见到他？”她说，不能抑制她感到的激动。_

_也许对于自己的前任找到了一个新人她表现地非常高兴这有些奇怪，但归根结底，这两个人在任何事之前是挚友。他们给了一段关系一个机会，把彼此给予的舒适感混淆为更多的什么。但是，最终，Christine完全知晓Stephen不是那种满足于某些事的类型，就因为那很容易而且稳定。去找寻一种会将你消耗烧尽的爱是他的天性。他需要兴奋，颤抖……一种虽然艰难但能让你感到活力的爱情。_

_问题在于，这他妈的几乎不可能找到一个能保持Stephen兴趣并且延续较长周期的人。尤其是在他决定对你的生活、你的性格吹毛求疵之后，生活，以及争吵，并深信你不值得他的时间。_

_“我们甚至没在一段关系里，Christine。我们只是想看看事情会怎么样。”_

_“好吧，你不能因为一个也许可行的机会就跟着他穿越整个国家。你就是不想让任何人把你说成是——”_

_他们视线相撞，而Stephen神情中的某些事物让她的笑容淡了下去。_

**——**

那场战事结束了。Thanos败北。振奋填满整个空气，许多人带着幸福与松了口气的神情望向他人。

……但对于一些人，这个解脱并没有存活太久。因为短短几秒过去之后，钢铁侠推开人群，跳进了Strange博士的臂弯。

多数人困惑了。大部分显然预想Tony在战场上第一个寻找的人会是美国队长，无视那些发生的余波事件的话。而当复仇者们疑惑地看向Steve时，他们从中得出一个明显的结论队长他……一定也是同样预想的。

于是他们在这，再次想着他们是否应该逃离这个场面或者试着避开这件不可避免的事。最终，他们都留了下来。毕竟，他们是英雄。但就像是尝试避免这个境况，他们知道这就是场火车失事。

“我们是一个团队！不论有什么问题，我们会一起解决它。而上一次，它没有涉及到你，Strange。这是Tony和我的事。别、介、入。”

这至少开始于一个平和的下午。Steve和Stephen陷入僵局的两周后——十分深刻地可认定为最近几个月敌意已不断恶化……虽然这也许很大程度上因为Stephen花了许多时间在圣所，Tony藏在他的办公室或实验室里，而Steve大多和一些其他复仇者们——旧的与新的，待在训练场。

但今天是Stephen回到大厦的一天。而注意到Tony当他不在的时候是怎样决定不吃东西，他让自己在共用厨房烹饪。他开始时与FRIDAY确认过看看是不是已经有别的人在了。个人来说，也许自私来说，这位法师只是想要一个机会让这些混蛋们安分守己，但他并没有计划特意去制造不必要的麻烦。

然而，开始后不久，Steve，Bucky，Clint，Sam还有Natasha从一轮训练上回来。片刻后，Bruce跟着Rhodes进来想要找点什么吃的，而后者看起来真的在考虑立刻转身逃跑。

“Steve——别……”Barnes走进一些，像是想在必要时稳住他的朋友。

Stephen必须承认，即使他的存在最开始让Tony感到压力，JamesBarnes可证实他要比Rogers敏感多了。他至少有时候会在他和Tony经过的时候合理地看起来非常愧疚。而认知于Tony每次看向这位士兵时是怎样有所退缩，Barnes试着让自己在他们之间给出尽可能多的空间，或者干脆在情况允许下让自己消失。Tony注意到这个花了一番工夫，而几周之后，在这位工程师感觉能够做到时，以开始小谈话抛去了橄榄枝。

Tony最终知道他父母的死并不是Barnes的错，他没有请求让九头蛇收留然后被洗脑。当然他在最开始极力抨击，但如果他诚实，比起找到他父母死亡的真相，Steve的背叛要影响他更多。不过，在那一天的结束，这个褐发男人感觉自己没有真正的权利去指责Barnes，他自己确实也没有一个干净的记录。

但这的确是Stephen对队长有那么多不满的原因。就算Tony不该为一些事情受指责，但他确实有意识到他的错误。正是这一点活生生在内部啃噬着他。然而，Rogers，好像在一种他从不犯错的印象中。不，更正：他缺乏足够的自知之明去认知他错误的严重性。他看上去认为那些他承认的错误，都是或多或少因为没有别的选择而必须做的。但是，当另一个人做了同样的事，他会无休无止地谴责他们。这十分明显是双重标准。在这之上，他像是忽略了他的个人缺陷或者极致地轻描淡写。在他身边的其他人能够忍受这种行为顺利把事情进行下去，只不过因为他是美国队长。

这种社会认知完全是个可笑的事：能被谴责或是尊崇只是因为情绪冲动。

Stephen曾在某些方面上想过，Rogers刻意不去讨论发生在他和Tony之间发生的事，是因为他诚实地坚守隐私这一概念，还是更出于纯粹的自我意识，不知这个金发男人有没有认知到。在伟大的队长的潜意识里，他是否知道……？再有理智者介入调查整个事件，知晓这些细节然后串联起来，他们也许不会像现在这样全心全意站在他那一边。

毕竟，复仇者们和神盾局之所以想着要美国队长和钢铁侠去“亲吻然后和好”，很大程度上根结于他们对Tony的印象。所有人都有一个歪曲的认知觉得Tony一定会是错的，不管它是不是。这位队长已经愿意原谅了所以为什么不让事情回到从前那样呢？回到以前的美好时光。那可是SteveRogers，事情能有多糟。

这点儿想法总是让Stephen感到恶心。

“对你来说多么方便。”这位医生冷冷地回复。他感觉想多了整件事的状况，他的老脾气就上来了。

“你在说什么，Strange？”

“Strange博士……”来自于角落的一个声音。那像是Peter从学校回来了。仍然背着他的书包，看上去对这个展露在眼前的场景瞪大了眼睛。

“Peter，上楼去。”这个少年的出现似乎让这位法师柔和了些，不论是他的声音还是几秒前还保持尖锐的眼神都如此。

“Tony在楼上吗？”Steve问，虽然这多数不是一个问题。

这个少年反应僵住，这就让法师的脾气回来。

“不是你考虑的事，Rogers。”Stephen不耐烦道。

Steve对此嘲讽，“你是什么？他的看守人？Tony不需要你为他战斗。或者你只是害怕让我和他谈话，因为你知道我们一旦解决了这个，你就成了局外人。”

一种逞强。他们都知道。即使Steve也知道情况远不那么简单。即使他确实相信他和Tony之间的事能解决，他也没有想过Tony会那么容易让Stephen走，他从前就没有。但在这一刻，Steve的恼怒更好地控制了他，而医生持续的阻碍也触动了他，至少可以这么说。

Stephen猛地向前，扬起一只手。Rhodes很快跳进来抓住他的胳膊和肩膀，轻轻往后拉。思及之前那么多年，Rhodes知道这个特殊的话题戳到了痛点。这总是有一个特殊的话题让Stephen失去理智而这位队长就刺中了它。

不幸地，这个动作没有被眯起眼睛的Steve忽视，分析着状况。这是，在这些争论开始又结束的数月里，他第一次让这位法师真正生气。没有故作无趣，没有细细斟酌的词汇攻击，没有高高在上的态度，Stephen近乎凭冲动行事。

“所以，这就是了？在所有虚张声势之下，你只是一个没有安全感、损坏了的男人，认为自己不能在其他更好的人出现时获得Tony的注意。”

Rhodes，Barnes，Clint和Sam都低声骂了一句，看上去他们都在再次考虑从这个境况里跑出去。然而，Natasha谨慎地保持沉默，Peter和Bruce就看上去很恐慌……而Stephen……

“注意你的嘴，Rogers。你也许知道，不像这里的大多数人，我没把你放在神台上，而要是你迫使我，我非常乐意让你规矩一点。”

“队长——Steve……不需要为了这个这样。”Bruce请求，看向Natasha请求支援。

收到提示，Natasha上前半步试着让队长看向她，“Steve，停下——”

但Steve很快忽略他的队友，眼睛紧盯Stephen，“好吧，就让我们来几回合。我可不怕你。你表现得好像你比所有人都好，但内心你就是个太过害怕而不敢面对你是他第二选择这一现实的男人，顶多是失意期选择。”

“谁才是失意期选择我怀疑——”Stephen的语气里现在绝对有一些危险了。

“Stephen，”Rhodes抓得更紧，试着把他从队长那拉得更远些，“别这样，伙计。你知道Tony不会想要——”

“老天，不知道为什么我没有早点发现，”Steve干笑一声，“你从不脱下手套，从不与别人握手，这件事就是条线索。你是个没安全感的人。”

他向法师上前一步，“你知道的，我一直觉得你不加入复仇者很奇怪……就算是为了Tony，毕竟你宣称自己有多关心他，你比我有多好。可那是因为你是个懦夫。你知道距离是唯一一条你能够保持给人以完美、无情、万无一失印象的方式。因为我们与你相处越长时间，我们就会看见你那张面具的缺口。Tony知道吗？你真正是什么样子？他总是喜欢他的男人强壮且自信。他还和你在一起，也许正说明你也一直在欺骗他。你确实像是聪明到能够不向他表露的类型。你会失去的吸引力。我的意思是你还能真正给些他什么，Strange？一个甚至不能很好抱住他的残废？”

随着这个声明，是一段寒冷的寂静。

Rhodes咬紧他的牙，看向高空的神明。然后他深呼吸，放开前轻轻拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，“仔细想想，Tony会理解的。”

——

**“** _你不回家去休息吗？”她很快拿走Stephen用来遮挡光亮的书，将它扔到旁边的桌上。_

_他眨了几次眼适应这个灯光。他肯定在某些时候睡着了。晚间的长久换班总是暴行。“今天星期几？”_

_“星期四，”Christine回复，放了一个杯子在另一位医生边上，“这儿，咖啡。”_

_“我恨星期四。”他从一直随意半躺着的加长沙发上坐直，当他感受到肌肉的僵硬时哀号着。也许他真的该在上一个手术结束后就径直回家的。_

_“……好吧，这儿有三个新的计划董事长想委托。”_

_“我猜他们依赖于Maria Stark基金来为那个承担经济费用——”_

_“董事长确实像是。但他们在过去六年一直资助着我们所以——”_

_这两人转向新来者。一个Stephen开始有点疲于相见的人，Nicodemus “Nick” West医生*。他并没有什么特殊的事而反感他，但Stephen确实知道他有些小心眼的嫉妒。在他的人生里，他应付过许多有这样态度的人。他承认事物总是对他很顺利。他有外表，他阶级中的顶端，好的背景，从没缺少过仰慕者……他确实有个顺利的人生。但这种人生是一个嫉妒的磁铁，激进的针对态度总时不时会有。_

_“Palmer医生。Strange。”West从一个到另一个的语调有点轻微的转变。Stephen试着没去翻白眼。_

_“West医生。”他问候回去，让他的声音平稳。_

_“这是John Holt先生，他是董事会的成员。我相信你还没有见过我们新的外科医生，Stephen Strange医生。”_

_Stephen从位置上站起来，笑着和这个男人握手。_

_“啊，Strange医生。在楼上你可被聊到太多了，你知道的。Wilson看上去非常高兴他最终说服了你加入这家医院。”_

_“我希望超越这些期待。”Stephen礼貌地说，注意到Nick脸上一闪而过的那点恼怒。好吧，他总是喜欢这个事实——他能在不刻意为之的情况下惹恼某些人。_

_John回以微笑，点点头，再次看向Nick，“不过就像我说的，Nick，在Tony Stark完全掌握Stark工业的所有部分下，这也许会是一个全新的局面。等等……Strange医生，你是从洛杉矶来的，不是吗？我相信我见过一张你和Stark先生在一起的照片……”_

_Stephen保持不动声色。他应该说他们是“朋友”？他和Tony还没完全给他们现在的状况安个完全的名分，虽然“交往中”也许在定义上是个更为合适的术语。然而，他们也确实没有谈及在公众视角上这些术语的界线。_

_“你知道——Anthony Edward Stark？你们俩有什么契机亲近吗？MariaStark拨款总是对这家医院特别慷慨，而我承认我们十分依赖于它。要是有亲近的人能说几句好话那会很好——”_

_“Anthony？”一声来自于Christine的低语，Stephen非常确定只有他听见了。好吧，她从来不会让事情得过且过。_

_“我——”但在他能回复之前，Nick走上前来。_

_“那是洛杉矶，John。再说，我们都知道TonyStark是怎样的。这刻魅力四射在下一刻甚至都不会记住你的名字。无意冒犯，Strange。你有令人印象深刻的名气但那是那个Tony Stark。还记得去年他仍然不记得董事长的名字吗？”_

_“哦，我完全记得。他为这生了几个星期的气呢……”_

**——**

如果流言现在还没有传播开（而它传开了），所有人在被叫来参加强制性会议的那一刻，每个人都确信有什么事情发生了。而（如果真的需要的话）当他们走进这间美国队长与Strang博士相对而坐的大型会议室，他们得到了确认。如果有人注意到形成在Steve右眼可怕的瘀伤（他们注意到了），没人敢提它。

这是个在Thanos之战后非常复杂的局面。神盾局之前并不缺少内部问题，并且协议在分裂之后就变得一片混乱。最开始，他们不知道怎么应对这个状况，但在一些时间之后他们慢慢地补充上缺失的内容。NickFurry再次成为在EverettRoss帮助下重建的新神盾局的负责人被最终认可。那明显并不完美，有许多反对，但最后，这是目前最好的形势。

“我只同意被召唤来开一个月一次的强制性会议，你最好他妈的有个好理由——”

所有人在TonyStark走入房间时保持安静。他们全都可以看见这个天才脑子里的齿轮在转动——当他注意到自Thanos战败的问询后就没出现在会议上的Stephen在那儿时。而在他的视线落到Steve新的黑眼睛上，Tony完全不用把他的话说完。

“好吧……”他清清喉咙，走向Stephen身边的椅子。

坐下，Tony不能自抑地打量Stephen，检查他是否有受伤。Stephen以一种明显在说“我被侮辱了”的神情看回去。这位法师近乎舒适地斜倚在他椅子的一边扶手上，交叉双腿，手指按着太阳穴，看上去惊人的冷静，相较于和队长进行某种斗殴让Tony所感到恐慌来说。

但现在他可以看见他的男友相对来说还不错，他不自禁注意到Stephen穿着他法师的全套长袍，靴子，厚重的手套，和斗篷一起。一种在他们进入更居家的生活后Tony就鲜少看见的装束。而即使他确实不应该，在这个环境下，他不自禁让自己的思维飘散去……那里……

这些衣物总是给Stephen一个难以置信的身形。以一种对他的体格和容貌有奇效的方式抬高了他宽阔的肩膀和体形。Tony总是觉得性感而心烦意乱于在他当外科医生时穿的白大褂，但他必须承认那对比于这个简直不值一提。也许没什么帮助但他许多天没好好做爱了。非常确信如果这是在另一个状况他会让他的手遍及他的男友然后——

Rhodes在他们身后大声清了清喉咙，让Tony做了一个完全的180度。

“什——”Tony一把抓下他戴着的墨镜，“你——”

Rhodes的嘴唇开裂了，一个丑陋的瘀伤在他的下巴上，“我先打的。”这位中校承认。

这个褐发男人皱眉，再次把注意力放回他的男友，表情在说： **所以为什么你他妈的在这？**

“我让Rogers持续坠落了一个小时。”Stephen以一种无趣的语调回复。

桌子对面尾部传来一阵大声的咳嗽，来自于Clint。Tony疑惑地看着他，但这位弓手拒绝阐述，他的双臂交叉。

Rhodes叹了口气，“队长打回了我。Stephen把他扔进了一个虫洞。Clint放出一箭然后……”他转向医生。

Stephen翻了个白眼，“我让Barton持续坠落了一个小时……同样。”

“……哦，”这是Tony在坐直他自己之前勉力完成的反应，“哦……”

——

_Stephen迈着大步走下长廊，不劳烦去关心与他经过的所有人。他不清楚为什么他在这。他实际上从来没有不通知就来Tony的工作地点。那唯一一次是那位天才在阿富汗消失了数月的时候，但那是紧急事件。也许他至少应该打给Pepper或Happy，但实话说他没有反应过来他的双腿要带他去哪，直到他最终到达Stark工业摩天大楼的顶层。_

_“我能帮你什么吗，这位……？”_

_“Strange。Strange医生。”他向这个女人简洁地回答。_

_她非常有吸引力；白皙的皮肤，深色头发，中等体型，波浪发型，似乎在平均体重之上，非常苗条，有一个被紧身铅笔裤强调出的纤细腰肢……还有一双引入注目的明亮的蓝绿色眼睛。_

_“你不是Pepper。”他不自禁大声地说出这些字。_

_这个女人微笑，眼中似乎包含着什么，一种精明，Stephen不确定他喜欢。_

_“Pepper女士因新的安排腾不出手。我只是暂时帮她顶上秘书工作。Stark先生在等你吗？我不觉得我在预约上看到了什么。”_

_“不，我只是路过。”_

_这个状况里有些东西让这位医生心生紧张，但他现在并不能指出是什么。_

_“他在里面吗？”_

_“我恐怕只能说他现在不能见客。你介意等等吗？”_

_他注意到她的口音，微弱但确实在那。这是他非常熟悉的，有一个在纽约长大的英国家庭。_

_“不，不介意。”这个声明比他意图中说出的更快一些。_

_“我会给他一个信息你正在等他，如果你愿意坐一会儿的话，Strange医生。”_

_Stephen坐在这间房间尽头的椅子上，情不自禁不耐心地点着踏的脚。他的注意力每一刻都分散向那个女人。他才想起来没有问她的名字，由于他太吃惊于发现一个不是Pepper Potts的人坐在那张桌子上。Stephen知道Tony有多粘着Pepper，他有多逃避于除了Pepper和Happy以外的Stark工业里的员工。在阿富汗的绑架和Stane之后，这个天才进展了他的信任问题。无论Pepper无疑有多过度劳累，Tony只会据理抗争要是有人建议哪怕暂时替换。_

_“Stark先生办公室，请别挂机。”_

_然而，Stephen必须承认，她非常善于她的工作。他现在看了几分钟这个女人回复着从未停下的电话，同时用一只手有效率地打字。这看着让人印象深刻。但无论这也许有多有趣，他的不耐烦更甚于前。_

_他拿出他的手机，很快打出一条信息。而它发出的几秒之后，这扇大型双层门被猛地打开。_

_“Stark先生。”这位秘书站起来。_

_Tony似乎在他的眼睛看见医生时可见地露出喜色，快步穿过这个房间。而Stephen，即使他绝不会大声承认，看到那双威士忌棕色眼睛里的欢喜时他感到好多了。他也有些自傲于Tony没放太多注意力在那个女人身上。“Stephen——对不起我不知道你在这。”_

_“没什么担心的。我没通知就来了。”_

_“是我的意思是——我太高兴但……”他已经引着医生去他的办公室，但在接待员办公桌边停下，“Kaitlyn，甜心——”_

_“我道歉，Stark先生。”她毫不迟疑地平稳说道。_

_“哦不不，这没事。我的错。之前没告诉你。这是Stephen，一个亲近的好友。你就给他和Rhodey熊一样的许可。”_

_一个愉悦的笑容形成在Kaitlyn嘴边，而后用一种刻意的低语，“我相信你想要Rhodes中校像别人那样等着。”_

_一个想法像是击中了Tony，“……没错，让他累去吧。你无论什么时候都可以让Stephen进来。”_

_“当然，Stark先生。”_

_“谢谢，亲爱的。然后别让任何人在下一个小时内打扰我。”_

_Stephen皱眉。他确实习惯于Tony随意地说些爱慕话语，但是这个状况有些什么东西比它应该的更要烦扰他。_

_“所以——”Tony关上他后面的门开始说，那个标志性的笑容展现在他脸上，“那个对不起了。我可能告诉她让所有人都在那扇门那儿等一个小时。你知道的，为了重新评估他们为了不论什么东西来找我、让我不得不被打扰的重要性。”他走向房间另一端的迷你吧台，“来一杯？我猜你刚从换班上下来。”_

_Stephen在这个空间里缓慢踱步，停在桌子后面的大窗前，“不，我不用。”_

_“随你，”Tony回复，同时喝了一大口琥珀色的酒液，“我真的没想到你竟然会顺道路过，跟你说实话。我确实认真的，非常高兴你这样做了。所以情况是什么？你想我了吗？”_

_“你喜欢她。”这是个对于事实的陈述。Stephen甚至没刻意从窗户前转过去。_

_“什么？”这个工程师听起来吃了一惊。“哦，是的，Kaitlyn很棒。她很擅长她的工作。可以应付得了我，这自然意味着她应该被颁发一个奖章。Pepper知道怎么收拾他们……”_

_Stephen试着绷着脸，但他的思维已经重复着那吵人做作声音的那句刺耳的“Stark先生”，配着那张吵人的魅力微笑。_

_“我不觉得Pepper会那么容易被另一张漂亮的脸蛋代替。”_

_一阵短暂但清晰的沉默，Stephen内心责怪自己。_

_“她不是。但有人能够在她不能在这时让我不那么想她。不过，确实得说，不能代替真正的那个。”他们都知道他们不再真的讨论秘书们。_

_在医生能完全让字句沉淀下来之前，另一人已经穿过这个房间，停在仅一步之外，“你还没回答我。你想我了吗？因为我确实很想你。”_

_Stephen无意识地用一根手指划过褐发男人的下颚线。在这个距离，他可以看见Tony的每一根长睫，笑纹开始展现，那双热切的眼睛总是映射出那么多的火焰和智慧。他不知道这感觉什么时候开始的，但一面的他想要所有的Tony都归他自己所有。“你真的需要一个二级秘书？”_

_这个工程师翻了个白眼，“认真的，医生？你真的嫉妒于一个秘书？你从不介意Pepper。”_

_这让他回神。现在，他弄清这幅景象到底哪里出错了。“看在老天的份上，Tony。需要我帮你列举出来吗？高，深色头发，明亮的眼睛，那个口音——她没让你想起任何人？”_

_Tony被这突然的迸发惊了一跳，眨着眼睛试图运行那些信息，“哦……”_

_这位医生难以置信地哼了一声。_

_“好吧，……我——我没想到那个——”_

_“谁真正把她指派到你这的？你还是Pepper？”_

_“Pepper！而且我没有多大发言权——”_

_“离她远点。”_

_“耶稣Stephen，你总是说Pepper是怎样过度工作！我们正试着重新发起Stark展览会，再说我们又搬来了纽约这有太多事要继续。”_

_“那就找另一个打字员。世界上多得是他们，”他的声音在某种边缘，这让Tony稍微退缩了些，“并且倾向于他们不是那种能够合格就因为长得像一个性别转化的我，让你哪天醒悟过来决定你还是回去睡女人。”_

_“好吧，首先，小太阳，你知道就像我做的那样，鉴于我们在床上的分部那非常难被替换而其次，我需要帮助。同时，你知道有多难找到一个又能让我被安置于这个痛苦办公室里时忍受、又能合乎Pepper期望的人吗？”_

_“哦，我很确定你不只是仅仅忍受了她的存在，Tony。”_

_Tony把眼镜取下来放在他的桌子上，同时深吸一口气，“好吧……Stephen，亲爱的……就……就再一星期。这绝不会持久下去。然后她就会遣回不论哪个Pepper把她找来的部门。”他试着微笑，寻找这位医生表情里的一些理性。_

_Stephen看向别处。这很荒谬。他开始感到十分愚蠢并且他厌恶感到愚蠢。什么时候成了像这样失控的类型，或是在完全不必要时就这样让情绪控制他。_

_他非常清楚他有潜在变得占有欲这种人的特质。他强迫症，固执，自傲，而且明显地自负，一个嫉妒与占有欲混合物。但幸运地，这在之前都不是个问题。他相处过的所有人总是相较于他所投入的更加投入与他。加上一面的他足够混蛋到去相信他们不会再找到比他好的其他人，他从不过分担心会嫉妒。_

_但Tony……Tony不一样。像多数人指出他的那样，他是那个TonyStark，那个自称“天才，百万富翁，花花公子慈善家”，名副其实的人。对比来看，第一次地，Stephen不再明显是更聪明的，更成功的，更加好看的那个。除去所有尖锐的标记，他非常确定Tony可以在任何一个部门击败他。说实话，Tony并不真的需要他。并不真的。如果这个工程师有意为之，他毫无疑问可以得到另一个医生去扮演男友的角色，如果他对Stephen感到无趣或厌烦。他甚至经常去想这是否就是那样……Tony的新乐趣，一个短期无聊的结果……一件事最终会结束，一旦他找到一些新的、闪亮的东西去关注。_

_“好吧。”他最终说道，放弃。他应该说什么别的吗？Tony在讲道理（就这一次）而他确实不想再更久地展示他的问题，也不想继续深入。_

_“你知道的。”Tony停顿一会儿说。那种玩味回到他的声调中，“如果你那么担心你可以直接所有时间都待在这。我不介意。”_

_“我很确定你不，Anthony，”他嘲弄，“但我的一天有更好的事情要做，比起当你的打字员。”_

_Tony发出一声轻松的笑声，漫不经心地把玩着医生挑选的黑色昂贵纽扣式衣服的衣领。“哦亲爱的，如果你是我的秘书我不可能让你一个人。”他笑着说，拉近距离，在对方唇瓣上种下一个坚实的吻。_

_他们花了一些时间只是亲吻，很快变得火热，好像两个身体试图但失败于释放一些建立起的激情。_

_这还不够。_

_Stephen让他的手在对方背脊上游走，很快抓一手巧克力色的发丝，快速往后拽。他们眼睛锁上，他细细品味着Tony脸上闪过的惊讶。_

_“你会喜欢的，不是吗……Stark先生。”他说出对方的名字，将声音低了八度。哦，Stephen非常清楚这个音调通常能给对方造成什么。_

_Tony没有反驳，脸很快红了，棕色瞳孔放大。有趣。他能靠这个反应。_

_没浪费时间，他用力扯松Tony的领带，他的左手很快扯落了最上的两颗纽扣，“让我在你身后说……”扣住锁骨的右手更紧了些，迫使这个褐发男人完全暴露他的喉咙。Stephen舔舐出一个下/流的线条，从锁骨一路上到下颚，耳朵的下方，“着迷于你的每一个奇思妙想……”医生准确地解开另一人的皮带，粗暴却有效。“迎合你所有渴望的需求……”他将那只游走的手滑下皮带线条，得到一声来自他爱人的尖锐喘息，“哦而你知道我总会满足你的需求……不是吗，Stark先生？”_

_但这真的是Stephen所需要的。更加控制于这个状况。一个他能获得Tony不分散的注意力的证明。这是一个修复……一个短暂的修复，一个修复能让事情脱离边缘。_

_Tony低声暗骂感到他的膝盖发软。他不敢尝试去看那双冰川般湛蓝的眼睛，除非他想在此时此地射出来。“宝贝——好——好吧……这很有趣但任何人都可能进来——”_

_Stephen狠狠地吻住他止住那些话语。那些修长的手指最后放开现在一团糟的锁骨而游走，很快紧捏下颚。他听见Tony呻吟，渴望而渴求。_

_“我看见你是怎么锁上那些门的。你期望着这个。”他邪笑着低语。他的手指完全笼罩在Tony现在已不只是半勃的阴茎上。他给予一些慵懒而刻意的撸动，看着另一人在他动作下哀号。“这种骤然的谦逊不适合你……”_

_忽略那些小的抵抗，Tony的手指扣在另一人的衬衫上把他们拽得更近。这可能会留下褶皱。好吧，一会儿从这体面而不被注意地走出去也许是一个挑战。虽然小气的那一半Stephen想要Kaitlyn看见，注意，理会。_

_他撤下那只放在Tony剪裁得体的短/裤上的手，得到一声来自于这双可爱唇瓣里轻微的哀号。Tony试着不加言语地向前靠，寻找着一些摩擦，但Stephen很快用力抓住他的尾骨，不让他动一英尺。_

_“所以……”Stephen笑着，“你想怎么需要我，先生？”_

_短暂停顿，他可视地看见Tony脑袋里的齿轮在转动。_

_“桌子，”他的声音听上去已经受损，“我想你让我弯下腰然后狠狠操我，我他妈才不管谁会进来。”_

_他给予他在医院常用的最好的虚假礼貌声调，“这完全可以安排，Stark先生。”_

——

“我只是说Tony，你甚至没注意到我受伤了。太过忙于确认你的男友。”

“哦好吧，鸭嘴兽，我说了我很抱歉。你知道我爱你。我一直在为你想要的所有做升级工作。”

“不论什么Tony。就承认吧。Stephen在你身边你就真的看不见我们所有 _渺小的人类——_ ”

会议进行很艰难，至少可以这么说。但幸运地，不论他们每个人掩盖了多少愤怒，在一个或另一个原因上，没人看上去太热切去当着神盾特工面前说出他们所有看法。

然而，这发起于（又一次）那些混蛋，一些问题也许能更快解决，如果Tony停止避开他们。他们懊恼的是，就像他如今在这些会议上经常做的，Tony很少说话并且甚至不费心去回复。他知道这经常烦扰Rhodes和Stephen——最近几个月他是怎么的不爱说话。但Tony知道，从痛苦经历上说，这是让事情过去的最快方法。非常老实地说，他不再有足够的精力去应付这些形式的争执。

即使那样，没有更多的吵闹简直是奇迹。但那也许大部分由于这个事实——Stephen和Rhodes两人，跟随着Tony的带领，对混蛋们并不感冒……除去悬浮儿*（因为Tony养成了这样叫它的习惯），Stephen的斗篷，因Clint对Tony进行恐吓性评论而发起全力攻击。Stephen坚持认为悬浮斗篷有它自己的思维，这不是他的所为，而他没可能做任何事让它停下……这在Tony看来是个彻底的胡扯。

这最终，Fury看上去他准备好将他们扔出窗外。情感上说，就像Rhodes指出的，应该考虑的有所偏向，因为在这个房间里有些人比其他人有明显的生存优势。

这位负责人也看上去尤其愤愤，针对这个明显不是复仇者，还在最近多数骚乱中位于中心的人。然而，有件事值得一说，他在Stephen坚持不加入复仇者时有些愤怒。毕竟，自和Thanos的战争以来，黑豹和Strange博士因他们的技能和政治上的考虑被作为重要招募列表上的头号人物。但是，当然，Fury对这个并不必要在他管辖权以内的法师能做的也就那么多，并且这位领导者至少比队长要更有自我保护意识。考虑到Clint是怎样在会议中多次冲出去呕吐，Fury似乎并不特别想为自己探索不间断下落一个小时是什么样的。

Tony是休会后第一个站起来离开的。Steve叫住他的名字只让他走的更快。

“你确实了解，Tones，我是个人类，就像你一样。没有真正的与超级士兵和神明抗衡的超能力。你的男友，然而，是个真正有魔法的法师，也许能和疯子们面对面而只流一点儿汗。你还是没想过确认下我？你不关心我是不是死了吗？”除去这位中校声音中有非常明显懊恼的证据，他的话语没有实际上的指责。他们都知道这个游戏。

Tony翻了个白眼，“好吧，我不觉得你有那么蠢在没有铁甲的情况下真正攻击他们。不过到底是什么让你发怒了？”

Rhodes侧目看了Stephen一眼，那人自从他们离开会议室后就让人胆战心惊地保持沉默。“……你知道他们怎么样。他们就那样蠢货。”

电梯打开，他们到达地面楼层而这位中校走了出去回首看这两人，“我得走了。毕竟我还有很多要做的事。那你们什么时候会去瓦坎达？”

这是会议召开的真正原因。

在那发生后，全体会议并不真正是那场大厦里的争执导致的。那只是成为了最后的助推力以及一个方便的理由。

他们在一周前就被告知了T’Challa君主在瓦坎达自己举办的隆重庆典。所有复仇者们都被邀请了，当然，Ross非常坚持他们所有人都参加能彰显好的诚意。也有关于黑豹正式加入复仇者的议论，而神盾局似乎努力不让任何事阻碍这个。

“因为他们都在这”就像Ross指出，他只是想让他们所有人都知道出席有多重要“不论内部存在任何改变”。他们都必须承认，这个提示非常有必要。并不是说他们中任何一人不想去瓦坎达（有些人对于此次机会尤其热情）但由于扮演英雄总是忙碌的生活，对许多人来说，派对这样的事就没怎么想过。

Tony试着看了Stephen一眼，那人仍然无声地靠在后面的墙上，交叉双臂。他差不多可以看到这位医生上方出现的乌云。他转向他的朋友，脸上展现他的招牌笑容，“我会打电话的。大概明天下午早些时候。”

Rhodes点了下头，走出这栋大楼，“小心点你们两个。如果你需要任何东西打给我。”

“谢谢，Rhodey熊。”

Tony看着他的朋友消失，这个电梯很快顺利关上，留给这两个人他们的隐私，“FRIDAY，我的房间。”

“当然，Boss。”

“所以……我们——”

在他能说完这句话前，Tony发现自己被很快撞上了对面的墙壁，这位法师全部的身体贴着他的发烫。这个吻近乎不顾一切，全部的舌头与牙齿，而虽然这个褐发男人总是享受于Stephen失去控制变得粗暴，但他脑后唠叨着的声音告诉他现在不是时候。

他把脑袋轻微移去左边间断锁扣上嘴唇。“我本想着要 **谈谈** ，顺便一说。”Tony以他能够组织的最多的嘲讽意味说。他想要尽可能让气氛变得轻松。

Stephen看了他一瞬，双手抓住这位工程师为会议换上的正式而崭新的衬衫。“我们或是争论或是做/爱。我倾向于后者。”

这一刻让Tony陷入思考。思考并仔细看过他们之间的这段关系。他在想，多年以前有多少次他一定错过了这些迹象。Stephen不断增长利用一时的满足证明他给自己一切都很好的迹象。并且有多少次他，Tony，一定是放任了他——太过分心与那个狡黠的笑容和那双智慧的双手。实话说，这位工程师也有相似的行为。他也是一个避开真正问题的专家，避开困难的事，一个哄骗他以及世界上其他人一切都很好的能人。

但这事情不一样。这必须不同。这有太多而不能失去。Tony不能失去这个，不能再次失去。他不知道他是否能从那样的心碎上存活下来。

“……你就是认为我会赞同你，”他皱眉，眼神严肃，“赞同你我会就这样让你操我享受极乐，而不是真正去确认你很好。好吧……只是……退开。退开我。”Tony坚定地推着Stephen的胸口，让另一人毫无表情地退后一步。

他深吸一口气，双手放在臀部。他踱步了一会儿试着分辨出他胸中无法安置的感受。“该死——……该死—— **该死** ！”他的手重重锤在紧急按钮上，让电梯停了下来。

“Anthony……”

“他对你说什么了？”

Stephen沉默地看着他。

“Stephen。我向老天发誓，说点什么，在我回去那给该死的Rogers一拳直到他彻底重复他对你说——”

“够了。”

“什——”

“ **我说够了。** ”

Stephen声音中绝对的强度让Tony无声地后退。他多看了这位法师一会儿，然后转过头看向别处。他感到他的眼睛在刺痛。老天，他不能现在哭。

“那么告诉我我该对你说什么，”他尽可能让他的声音稳定，“告诉我我能说什么来向你保证，不管见鬼的Steve操蛋Rogers说了什么那都没有关系。”

他再一次开始踱步，一只手焦躁地穿过他的发丝，再次完全转过头面向法师，“我爱你？”他耸肩，让他的双手垂在两侧。“因为我确实爱你，StephenStrange。我不……我不想要任何别的人。我没有别人。我他妈的对我生活中的许多事不确定而且一半的时间我都在想我的存在是个错误，但唯一我他妈确定的是 _我、爱、你。_ ”

“这还不够？”Tony走近一步，“因为我不能失去你，甚至比你自己更不能。我不觉得我能从那之上再一次存活下来。”他继续之前停顿，“你……从没真正告诉过我什么真的让你困扰。好吧，是，你表现出表面层次的事，你做着你的尖刻标志，耍脾气，你焦虑但你从不向我展现任何脆弱，事情确实把你惹恼了。当有些事真的出错，当你确实受了伤，你从不说一句话。直到你离开我才发现。是……是我吗？我——我知道我给了你太多理由不去相信我，也许这就是为什么你不能信任我——”

“我确实信任你，Tony。”Stephen的双臂交叉，再次靠在那个角落。

“真的？你真的相信吗？一刻你看上去完全沉浸在这，而下一刻却像是你已准备好离开。我知道你是一只脚踏进门同时制作好一个退出计划的人。我知道，我真的。说实话，如果我和我自己交往我也会这么做。”

“Tony……”

“但那只会受伤！”

他感觉自己被撕开，立即看向别处，尴尬恐吓着吞噬他的生存，“因为我……我不知道还能做什么别的或说什么去向你证明我爱你。”他深呼吸，试着让自己冷静下来，“……我只不过装聋作哑。我知道从第一天开始你有多么不相信我，而我知道你只是在保护你自己……所以我 **那么** 努力去试……那么努力去向你证明，即使你现在还没有，但我完全沉浸其中。见鬼，我试过许多我从不觉得我会的方式。我以我从不觉得我会为任何人做的方式向你打开我自己。我只是想要你看到你也许对我们不确定，但我从未对任何我生命里的其他事更加确定了。”当Tony转回来，他可以看见Stephen艰难地试着让他的表情不动声色。

“你在盘旋。我现在可以看见了。但我操蛋的不知道该做些什么别的来帮忙因为你还是拒绝告诉我任何事……重要的时候不会。而我知道也许是我的错，但我不清楚我还能做些什么……”Tony上前，双手放在Stephen的脸旁，试着让对方与他对视，“求你……只是相信我。告诉我什么烦扰了你，Stephen……告诉我这样我们就能一起将它修复……”

“……没事。没有事出错，Tony。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nicodemus“Nick”West：人名，引号里面是昵称。  
> *Levi：悬浮Levitation的简写/昵称。


	4. Chapter 4

_“STEPHEN！过来， **现在！** ”_

_Stephen对着猛地推开休息室大门的Christine眯起眼睛。“Palmer……冷静——”_

_“钢铁——Tony Stark。他刚刚被救护车送来。三号手术室。”_

_这就是他需要的全部了。Stephen全速冲出这扇门，Christine紧紧跟着。_

_当他们接近那个手术室，他们被一群多到非同寻常的保安拦住。“先生你没有许可——”_

_这位医生试着撇开他们的肩膀，恐惧堵在他的喉咙。_

_“Stephen！”一张熟悉的脸很快朝他们而来。_

_“Rhodes！Tony——他……”_

**“ _让他通过！让他通过！_ ”** _Rhodes命令，拖着Stephen穿过保安群。那些男人仓促服从。_

_这个队伍在手术室外面的走廊上非常拥挤。Tony，在他除了头盔的全套钢铁侠装备里面，躺在一张担架上，护士们和医护人员在附近喧嚷。_

_West医生看见他们靠近，他转向Rhodes，“我们需要让他脱掉装甲——”_

_“该死，”Rhodes，“Jarvis？”_

_“解除装甲需要准入密码。”他们听见这个AI说。_

_“看在老天的份上——”_

_Nick吸气，“那么我们需要找个方法破坏它——”_

_就在此时，尖叫声开始传来。Tony似乎恢复了些意识并且开始到处乱动。 **“别——碰……”**_

_他很快从担架上掉下来，这个过程让一些工作人员退了出去。保安们很快上前试图钉住他，但与钢铁侠装甲他们完全不能相抗。他们很快被扔去一边，一部分撞在对面的墙上，而其他人则在地板上滑过。一个护士在打斗中尖叫出声。_

_**“Stark先生你需要保持冷静！”** _

_**“Tony！你受伤了！停——”** _

**“ _拿镇定剂过来！_ ”** _但这些话只让Tony更加猛烈攻击。_

**“别碰他！”**

_他们全部僵住。Stephen突然爆发那样多的凶狠，让Nick和Rhodes震惊地往后退。_

_Stephen快速上前，艰难地把道路上的其他人推开。Tony现在半坐着，背对着墙壁，双眼瞪大没有焦距。他只因呼吸浅浅喘息，肉眼可见的颤抖。一只手从未离开过他的弧反应器，针对所有人保护着它。_

_那……让Stephen的保护本能燃烧起来。一种他从不知道他有的本能。他半真心地感谢没有人试图靠近。这位医生觉得，如果有任何人愚蠢地想要现在触碰他的Tony，他可能会折断他们的手腕。_

_“Tony……”Stephen低下他的声音，缓慢地跪在他身前的地上，“Tony……嗨……看着我……”_

_他小心翼翼地向对方脸颊伸出一只手。近到足够让Tony感受到体内的心跳，但不足以触碰。Stephen快速扫过这个装甲覆盖的身体，注意到所有的凹陷、划痕、血迹。他们需要尽快让他进去；这里一定哪个地方有个刺伤——看Tony移动的方式很可能在他的腹部下方。_

_Tony视线环顾这个房间，落在Stephen身上。“S-Steph——”他努力喘息出声。_

_“是的，是我。我在这，”他试着去微笑，感受着对方靠上了他的手，“Tony，记着……找五个你能看见的东西，四个你能触碰的，三个你能听见的*……呼吸Tony……这里没有需要恐惧的东西……”_

_“……你—你——，”Tony的声音破碎，它揪紧了医生的心——他之前从未这样完全感受过，“我……我只能看见你。”_

_Stephen艰难吞咽，“好的……这很好。眼睛看着我并且试着深呼吸。这会很快。这只是暂时的。”_

_滴——答，滴——答。所有人以抑制的呼吸看着，只有Nick手表里传来的轻微滴答声是唯一能被听见的。过了一会儿后，Tony的呼吸缓慢调整下来，这个恐慌发作看上去接近尾声。虽然，肾上激素突然缺失像是让这个褐发男人在意识中滑入又滑出。_

_“Tony，你需要做手术。你受伤了。我们需要你脱下这套装甲。”Stephen尽可能温柔地说。_

_“你—你。”_

_“不。你知道我不能做这个手术。不能对你。”他将手指穿过对方巧克力色的发丝。_

_Tony开始猛烈摇头。_

_“Tony，”他平稳地说，让对方停住他的动作并再次将眼睛锁住医生，“你会经由非常有能力的手医治。如果你喜欢我会在这个房间，行吗？”_

_一阵很长的停顿，Tony点头。_

_他细细看了眼装甲。“Jarvis，我需要你解除这套装甲。”他清晰陈述。_

_“当然，Strange医生，请说出你的全部姓名和准入密码。”_

_他停顿，注视Tony没有焦距的视线，搜寻着。_

_~~我没有别人了。~~ _

_“Stephen Vincent Strange。05232009*。”_

_装甲解锁，分解成部分然后从Tony身上落下击中地面。Stephen抓住Tony的手，在这个褐发男人完全冷静下来时多抓了他几秒。在他身后的某处，他听见Rhodes松了口气般叹息。_

_“准备手术室。移动他进去。Palmer医生，”他转向Christine。她会听见它的——他声音中安静的恳求。“我需要你做这个手术。”_

_Christine点头，理解这些字后面的意思。她给了他一个小小的、保证的微笑，很快走去了清洗区。医护人员们帮着Tony回到担架上。Stephen注意地待在工程师的视线里。_

_“Rhodes，”他说，转向他的左侧，“——监视室。”_

_这位中校犹豫了会儿，“Stephen，”他抓住Stephen的手臂，紧抓着一瞬，“只是确保他很好。行吗？”他看上去很害怕，但可以承认他比起很多他们见过的病人朋友或家属要抑制的更好，“他——他固执抵抗。我们一直说他需要去医院可他却只是一直重复Metro-General*。所以我让医护人员……我们失去了时间——我……搞砸了……”他的声音越来越小。_

_Stephen点头，Rhodes离开了。_

_这位医生确实也没错过West医生脸上的困惑神情。_

**——**

那发生在几秒之中。

在双脚被击中之前Sam没有时间激活他的双翼，猛地头朝前被撞上远处的墙壁。Natasha很快落地，轻巧躲过第一次攻击，却还是被抓住脚踝，在空气中扔去了十步远，猛地落下。

知道没有时间去拿箭，Clint甩出他的手肘却只停在了半空中。当他与那个钢铁侠装甲面对面时他有一瞬间困惑，“Tony——？”但这是他能做的全部了——在他感觉到手肘撞到紧握的金手套而折断之前。当然，Tony知道这个手肘的弱点在哪。弓手在同样被挥去一边时只有时间小声暗骂一句。

Bucky更快一些。在危险的第一个信号时将他的身体闪去尽可能更远的地方。他瞄准一拳但被阻拦，一声很大的碰撞声，他的金属拳头落在红色装加上。在很短几秒间，他们二人都保持原位，没人以力量屈服。然后一个猛烈的推撞，将冬日战士扔在后面。不过几英尺，但这就够了。那只装甲的手打开，发射器径直击中Barnes的胸口，伴随着一声哀号降落在Sam身边。

Steve拿过他的盾牌但很快感觉到钢铁侠的全部力量，他被撞在身后几码远的地方。装甲双足降落，发出砰的一声，非常接近他的左耳，将地下的水泥击碎。他背贴地平躺，那个红色与金色的装甲笼罩着他。

“Tony——这是什么——”

“你对他说了什么？”这个声音里有太多的怨恨，Steve快速闭上他的嘴，皱眉。

这个头盔收回，展现出Tony的脸——似乎已预想谋杀。他的右手，发射器已预备，紧锁在队长的脸上。他的左手，对着Barnes的方向。

当其余的他们试着再次站起来，他们意识到一个微型导弹正瞄准他们每一个人，让他们所有人停止移动。

“Stark，这他妈什么！”Clint大喊，左手紧抓着他的右肩。他与很快摇头的Natasha快速交换了一个眼神，快速证实了他的猜测。

Tony没在胡闹。这是一个对他们冷静分析的攻击，利用了这个天才这些年对他们每一个人的认知。如果他就这样降落，把他那只占主导的手臂放在一边，这才能暗示Tony不打算把这件事延续下去。

“Tony……”Natasha上前半步，她的声音严肃而平静，“你在做什么？你瞄准的是Steve——”

“ _你他妈说了什么！_ ”Tony的声音在走廊上震动，让Natasha停在行进中。

随即是一阵沉默。

“你、说、了、什、么、Rogers。”他重复，他的音调危险的低沉。这个纳米科技，似乎随着它主人的情绪，放射一种稳定的高温。近乎生气到发抖。

Steve失语了。这是几个星期里他第一次离Tony这么近。那双威士忌棕色的双眼最终遇上了他的。但这距离他预想到他自己会感觉到的释然太过遥远。他，当然，考虑过Tony也许最初会冷脸对他的可能性……但Steve确实没让自己准备好 _这个_ 。

这是……不论这是什么，这完全不同于他曾能够想象的任何。这让Steve思绪回溯。回溯到所有他们互相扶持的时候，他们初始的对抗，在天空母舰被权杖控制的时候，在西伯利亚的打斗……现在，他是否真的处在Tony仇恨的尽头？每一次打斗，每一次争论，每一个矛盾，对比于现在这个就像是孩童打闹。

他试着不去想这有多痛。有多痛，听到对方不再用他的第一姓名称呼他。

“Tony……”Steve慢慢地说，“我知道你很难过但让我起来。我们可以谈谈这个……”

Tony没有动。他的双眼仍旧紧盯队长。没人敢做其他更多的。就算Clint也没有做他通常不合时宜的打断。

Steve用这一瞬间看过对方，注意到那双眼睛的红圈，“是Strange？他做了什么——”

这让褐发男人快速脱离出神，“你想要谈谈？”Tony开始的很慢，他的声音尖锐，“让我们谈谈。我不在意你对我说什么。我不在意你对你在这儿的崇拜者说我些什么。我放开你让你去扮演更强大的人，那个完美的黄金小子，因为这个世界需要伟大的美国队长而我说实话不再关心了。我会变成为这个团队和这个宇宙带来益处的好战士。我会让你成为领袖而我会听从命令，友好应对，成为那个在场上优秀的团队成员甚至哪怕它杀死我。我不在乎你对 _我_ 做什么。”

他前倾一点，这个发射器威胁地火力充盈。“但你对他说了什么。你居然他妈的碰他，上帝作证我会让你的血擦过所有地面，Rogers。”

“……他做了什么，Tony——”

他开火。这个冲击波就落在Steve头的右侧。Steve本能地将头转去另一边，那火焰几乎距离一英尺擦过他的太阳穴。其他人大喊着脏话但Tony忽略了他们。

“Tony，你比这更好。你比他更好——”

“ _闭嘴！_ ”

“他真的值得这所有吗？”Steve轻微提升他的声音，虽然保证他的音调保持平稳。队长保持惊人的冷静。“一个藏掖着的男人，因为他为自己而羞愧……拒绝加入你投入一生的复仇者。他选择不去支持你上战场，决定不站在你身边成为一个团队……”

“这就是你对他说的？”Tony发出一声干笑，“你觉得你比他好，队长？你让我在九头蛇地堡等死，我的装甲被破坏，在零下50度的天气没办法联络上任何地方的后援！我甚至没打算顺带一说我是你男朋友。”一瞬间有些东西让他变得柔和，“……一个团队？我那时曾爱着你。”

停顿片刻，Steve说：“对于那个我非常抱歉……我是真的，Tony，”他看了一眼试图让自己变透明的Bucky，“我希望我能回去——”

“然后你会再次这么做，”Tony打断他，“我确实敬佩那部分的你。至少你想要保护你的朋友这让我认同。”

“我们很好，”Steve试着去劝说，“你——我以为我们已经让它过去了。在和Thanos的战斗中——”

“我们在战斗！你预想着我在这个世界需要我们一起战斗的时候拘泥一些个人情节吗？！”他扫过这个房间里的所有人，尤其是Natasha和Clint，“你们总是废话我如何应该停止成为自我陶醉的疯子，可此刻我这么做了，你们却在想他妈的怎么了？！”

“Tony……”

“你有没有想过我在太空中曾失去了什么？也许那时候没有，但你现在怎么不把一切拼起来理解？我失去了我的孩子以及我一生的挚爱！”

Steve试着不去在那个术语上皱眉，那Tony所暗示的。他只是在生气，就是这样。

“你带着一个 _想法_ 接近我，一个我也许会让他们回来的希望，”他转向Clint，“你至少该理解那必定感觉像什么。”

“我用他妈的五年去重新评估我的生活。你认为我不会把我对你的个人情感放在一边，不论那有多 _糟_ ，这是否意味着我会让他们回来？你是伟大的美国队长。我知道。你让这个世界运作，人类的希望。但你……你并不值得 **他们** 。对我来说并不。不再是了。”

“Tony你只是很难过。等你冷静下来——”

“你有过道歉的机会！也许——只是也许，我们还能成为朋友。事实是你没有。你总叫嚣着我现在怎么不和你说话，你有多想把这个说明白，但当我 _曾经_ 和你说话的时候你的道歉在哪里？五年？我们收集宝石的时候？我们重新建造复仇者、神盾局、让所有人回到这栋大厦的那个月？你有许多机会但你认为你没必要所以你没有。因为所有人都会原谅你，是吗？他们总是给你质疑上的优惠？那感觉好吗？我说实话不知道那感觉如何。”

“Tony……我——”

“你知道有趣的是什么吗，Rogers？我曾收到过道歉。只是不来自于你。”一个推动，Tony移开了。当他站直，他短暂地转去Barnes——那在他最后一句陈述最终抬头看他的人。他们四目相对，Tony给了他一个轻微的点头，然后离开了这个队伍，火炮收入他的装甲。

“……你只是很难过他离开了。”

这让Tony的行进停住。不过，他没有往回看。

“他离开了，不是吗？”Steve站起来，眼睛仍然盯着这个褐发男人。

他的声音平稳，近乎同情。Tony知道如果他现在转过身去，就会撞见那双他曾喜爱过的小狗一般的蓝眼睛。但Tony希望Steve听上去自负、奚落，这样就能给他一个理由对他攻击。

“就像上一次，”又是一步，“Tony……我之前就在你身边——”

“不要。”Tony转过身，一个放射器对准队长。一个警告。“只是。不要。”

——

_门轻轻敲响几声后被推开。Tony及时转去，看见一个女人走了进来。中等体重，板栗色头发被松松盘起，温和的双眼。Tony能够辨认出她是医生的手下，这帮助他认出了她。_

_“你感觉怎么样，Stark先生？”_

_“很好。非常好。你都会对此惊讶，”他展现他最为迷人的微笑，“所以我什么时候能回家？”_

_“你还在恢复，Stark先生。你至少有些天得待在这——”_

_“Christine Palmer医生，对吗？”他打断。_

_Christine微笑。Tony注意到她开始搓着手指，不明显但足够被注意，“我——……Stephen他有——？”_

_“是的，他很多次提到过你。”他能知道Stephen为什么喜欢她了。她真诚到深入骨髓。但不像大多数人那种烦人或是专横，只是合适到足够让你感到放松。_

_Christine走上前，很快站在床的旁边。她向他伸出手相握。Tony犹豫了一刻，但还是递出了他的。这位医生看上去好像她十分困难与他保持眼神接触。_

_“这是荣幸。我听说过很多关于你的事。Well，不来自于Stephen因为我觉得他试着为你保持沉默。但我的意思是……谁不知道你。我们这个时代的达芬奇。”他看着她很快将脸上的一缕发丝捋开，短暂地噘了噘嘴。这看上去像是她试着不让自己笑得太开。“我是一个……粉丝。”_

_“Well我是所有能让Stephen称作朋友的人的粉丝。”Tony回复。她确实很难不去喜欢。_

_“哦，”她突然惊呼，放下他的手，很快移开，“对不起我——我听说你……不喜欢别人触碰你——”_

_Tony随意地耸肩，试着在床上坐高一些，“没关系，亲爱的。你已经爱抚过一圈我的内脏了，现在还有什么可害羞的。”_

_Christine发出一声夸张的笑，“别让他听见你那么叫我。”_

_“哦——好的。嫉妒？哈——我已经见识过了。”_

_这位医生皱眉一瞬，然后理解了。“哦不我不是这个意思——他从不为我嫉妒。”_

_Tony看她一眼，“你不需要说谎。我们都是成年人——他看上去是那种对他所有前任也具有占有欲的类型，实话说……有一天他试图把我的秘书扔出去。”_

_“呃……不。就是这样。Stephen不会嫉妒。”她停顿好像简短地纠结她该说多少。“在我们还交往的时候。我有一个聚会要去。我的第一个男友在那。而这时Stephen似乎正沉浸在我们的关系里，然后我就想，哦嘿这会是个麻烦。我猜想，因为他那个性格，他肯定会失控，变得一心求胜……什么的。那进行得很好。他让我所有的朋友包括我的前任都感到心仪。我问过为什么他不嫉妒，许多人都会的。他对我说的引用过来就是：‘为什么要费事去嫉妒某些比你劣等的人’。”_

_他们静静只是看着对方一会儿，但之后他们都笑出声。_

_“哦老天——这妙极了。喔我曾以为我是那个傲慢自大的人。”_

_Christine拖来一把椅子放在床边，“他嫉妒一个秘书这事……我的意思是……这对他来说意味着很多。”_

_“所以根本上说你想告诉我的是，他那么自我陶醉他不会感到任何嫉妒、竞争、气愤、害怕……老天，我要告诉他你说了那些——”他笑着说。_

_“但对你来说不同。”_

_Tony的微笑淡了一些。_

_“我认为他正在经历他人生中第一次的强烈情感……围绕你，因为你。我觉得他只是……不知道怎么处理这个。”她发出一声夸张地笑，“因为是第一次，他有些地方做得不够好。而他肯定不知道怎么处理‘有些事做不好’。”_

_“你确定你们两个不想再交往一次吗？你对他很好。”他的声音是玩味的，但当这些字从他嘴里说出，他感到他的心脏沉了下来。_

_但Christine给了他一个了然的表情，“不。不用担心。”_

_他发出一声佯装的怒叹，这个医生轻柔笑了。_

_“不真的。我总是知道Stephen也许是那种类型——要么不关心要么太关心。我是前者。没什么艰难的感受，我们是很好的朋友。但是我可以说……你是后者。”她短暂地停顿一刻，“而且，这会让你心碎。”_

_Tony没有回答，他的嘴角上扬成一个微小的笑容。_

_Christine很快站起来，在仪器上检查了一些东西然后看向他的伤，“一切看上去不错。你也许能在一天或两天后回家。”_

_“很好，”Tony回复，“顺带一问，另一个医生怎么回事？那个有怪异名字的。”_

_“哦。Nicodemus医生。我们叫他‘Nick’。他……well……与Stephen有个竞争。”_

_Tony疑惑地看着她。_

**——**

“Romanoff女士？我以为我们要训练……”

Natasha抬起头去看穿着全套蜘蛛侠套装的Peter，手里拿着他的面罩。他正在看着她，注意到她穿着牛仔裤和一件黑色上衣。她看上去像是在这呆了一会儿了，坐在厨房小台的一把高椅上，一杯咖啡空了一半。

这很奇怪。通常，他出现的时候，她会穿着她的套装准备好。

她对这个现在犹豫朝自己走来的少年微笑。她很少表现情绪，也大多对孩子们不太关心，但即使是她也不自禁对Peter友好。不难看出为什么或怎么Tony会喜欢这个孩子。

“我在想事，也许你应该花点时间陪着你父亲。”

Peter疑惑地看向她，担心神色开始显现，“有什么事发生了？这就是为什么召开会议？Strange博士让我呆在学校——”

她轻轻摇头，停住这个少年的漫谈，“确实有些事发生了但别担心，Tony没有受伤。”她没有坦白描述成他没有 _身体_ 上受伤。“但我想他也许现在会很感激不是独自一人。”

Peter缓慢地点头，“好的……是的……是的，我——我回去找他……”他试着再次走向那个电梯，但发现他自己在入口处踱步，“Romanoff女士？”

这位红发女人停顿了会儿沉默地看向那个似乎正在组织想法的少年。

“你……你不想去看看他？”

Natasha试着去微笑，“我不觉得我是他现在想见的人。”

“……你们曾是朋友对吗？”

“我希望认为我们是。”

Peter看向窗户停顿更长一会儿，“但你是美国队长更好的朋友——”

她缓慢地从椅子上站起，走近那个少年站的地方，“它没有那么简单。”

“我知道他不是完美的……但是……你在那。在飞机上……我们那时候——”

“我们在犹豫，”她帮他说完，“他那时在犹豫。我知道。”

Peter把弄着还在他手中的面罩。“你任由美国队长……如果我们……你不觉得我们最终能发现Barnes先生是清白的？……他几乎要死了——”

“嘿——”Natasha一只手放在他的肩膀上，迫使他看向她的眼睛。但她注意到Peter眼睛聚成的泪光时她短暂地叹了口气。“他活下来了。没有让所有发生的事变好但他活了下来。我们可以一直去想‘如果’，但即使我们有另外的选择那也许也不必然会导向我们想要的后果。它没有那么简单。”

“你总是站在他那一边。只是因为他是那个美国队长——”

“这里没有另一边。”她的声音依然平稳。她就像是正在谈论天气一般平静。没有任何生气或辩护的迹象，不像Peter开始这段对话时预想的那样。“这比站在谁的一边要复杂得多。我知道也许看上去不是，但我们多数知道我们没有立场去干涉Steve和Tony之间的事。我在Steve身边只是因为他需要我而Tony需要空间。你的父亲……Tony……我很确定他也明白。他没有孩子气到不能理解那个——”这儿有星点的笑意，一丝微笑，“……至少不再是。”

Peter多看了一会儿，犹豫地点头，“……他以前是怎样的？”他问，好奇更好地抓住了他。

“自大，固执，自恋……令人沮丧的聪明，”Natasha微笑，一种这个少年从她身上看到的一种真诚微笑，“但它仍然在那。掩在所有……”她的声音越来越小。

“那场战争让他筋疲力尽。生活让他筋疲力尽。他见证了太多也失去了太多。”她再次捏了下他的肩膀，然后转身走回那张桌子，“但他确实更……开心……和你一起。”

她把她的杯子放去水池，冲洗着它同时又看了Peter一眼。“你知道，我为神盾局给他做过初步评估。他一直想要一个孩子，哪怕他现在都还不知道。”

Peter情不自禁笑了，Natasha也佯作“嘘——”地短暂笑了。

……

“Strark先生……？”Peter出声，走进这间让人惊讶般安静的实验室。

“你知道，你也许法律上必须停止这么叫我了。”

Peter看见了Tony，他正靠在他的工作椅上，举起一个文件夹。

“领养文书。我让人帮忙加速了些事情进程，”Tony从椅子上站起来，缓慢走向那个原地僵住的少年，“我刚签上名。”

这个大人微笑，而Peter只是不能停止盯着他。

“你要哭了——别哭。你知道我不擅长那个——”但在他能说完这句话之前这个少年将他的全身重量仍在他身上紧紧拥抱。

“我——我没哭——”他绝对在哭。

Tony佯作生气哼了一声，拍着少年的背脊，“好的——好的……”

他们站了一会儿，Peter拒绝放开。在某些方面，Tony，也许有些尴尬地，把他的双臂环住了少年。一个微笑在他嘴边形成。

“嘿……Pete……你不是应该和Nat训练吗？”Tony过了一会儿说。

“哦……是的……她说她今天很忙。”他轻轻退回去点，“我想也许我应该来这消磨时间。我不想太打扰你。”

这位工程师微笑着走向工作台，“想要做你的制服更新工作吗？”他已经打开那个蜘蛛侠套装的文件。

Peter跟过来，看着这个蓝屏尽他所能试着去阅读。

“谁告诉你的？”

这个少年僵住了。他发出一声无言的咳嗽。“我……说实话我最近听见你们争吵很多……”Peter快速地说，一个在他紧张的时候经常有的习惯，“他走了吗？”

“是。”他回复，没有把他的视线从屏幕和键盘上移开。

“他会回来的。”

Tony输入停了一瞬。“因为妈妈和爸爸吵架，并不意味着我们对你的爱少了。”他的声音里有些嘲弄。

这个天才看着少年静了一会儿，分析着他的表情和肢体语言，“你在担心？”他最终说，近乎奇怪地严肃，“这……会好的。不管发生什么，都会好的。”

“我知道，”Peter小声说，交叉双臂，“MJ说父母吵架，这是正常的。两个人吵架因为他们在乎……当他们麻木，这就是你该担心的时候了。”

Tony发出一声轻柔的、夸张的笑，揉过小孩的头发。Peter有些懊恼。

这个工程师试着甩开已经开始在舌尖上形成的道歉。Peter已经开始习惯于Stephen在身边了。“父母”这个少年这么说。Tony现在可以知道，他也许很自私且不负责地过早和法师开始这段关系。他曾想过Peter会这么快熟悉这个概念……某个版本的他们是一个家庭……Peter不需要因为失去另一个“家人”而再次心碎。

最终，这个少年试着抬眸，很快注意到这位工程师表情上的微笑十分勉强。他确实知道什么时候Tony的微笑是勉强的。当它没有触及到那双通常展现更多而不是更少情绪的大眼睛。

“他会——他会回来的。我很确定他会回来。但是……如果他没有……你知道的，真的要是万分之一可能他没回来……我仍然在这。我不会去任何地方。”他焦虑地一只手指向那个文件的方向，“你或多或少和我粘住了。”

过了一刻……然后Tony笑了，这一次是真诚的。“是的……是的，你是对的，Pete。而且你粘住我了。”

**——**

_有许多议论围绕着钢铁侠进入Metro-General医院那晚发生了什么。早晨这里就已经有对Stephen Stange和Tony Strak关系的怀疑，源于一个护士的评论，描述这两个人在手术室前的相见非常之亲密。甚至报纸和绯闻杂志也获知了这个故事，引自于匿名资源，但他们主要关注于那个著名的花花公子是否突然转变了他对女人的口味。_

_距离Tony被放回家已经过了一周时间，但似乎没人倾向于从这个新话题上移开。_

_“他们是那么好看的一队。”_

_“他们是一对？”_

_“我的意思是他们还能是别的什么？”_

_“但那是Tony Stark！最大的花花公子——”_

_“但那是Strange医生……他基本上是这里最完美的单身者——而且我在想这里谁能好到让他回头。你们听说过Janet试过邀请他出去吗？”_

_“Well，他是一个完美的花花公子。听说他在洛杉矶特别受欢迎……到处都——”_

_“有那个长相，我都会吃惊要是他不那样——”_

_“我真以为他和Palmer医生在交往。”_

_Christine把一堆文件放在护士站时发出一声巨响。许多围着、挤在电脑处的人惊了一跳。今天过得太慢，而他们太过专注于他们的对话，没看见这位医生进来。_

_“放松，Palmer。让他们说嘛。”_

_Christine叹气，看着Nick递给这些护士他的文件。_

_“West医生，我听说你那时在那儿——”一个护士开始了。_

_Christine翻了个白眼。_

_“他们真的在交往吗？你知道吗？”另一个人问。_

_“Palmer医生，你一定知道——”_

_Nick清了清喉咙让他们转向他，“好吧但是……这不可能是真的，对吗Palmer？交往？Tony Stark？最多也许是更随意的某些事。我今天早上和Jim说了这个。不过别太过期望。我觉得Strange的骄傲不会允许他自己为了某人随叫随到。”_

_Christine张开她的嘴想说什么，但另一个人打断了她。_

_“嘿，医生。我需要点儿帮助。”_

_他们全部转过身。一些人完全僵在他们站的地方。_

_“Stark先生。”Christine注视着Tony大步从电梯向他们走来。他完全不像某个上个星期还卧床不起的人。穿着定制的西服，眼神尖锐。她注意到周围的所有人现在都开始盯着看了，包括病人和工作人员。一些人直接拿出了手机拍照。_

_“嘿，甜心，许久没见，”Tony很快对她笑一下，“我只是迷路了。”_

_“Stark先生，很高兴再次见到你。”Nick轻快地上前。_

_“我很确定，”这位褐发男人笑着说，“你是谁？”_

_但在Nick能说任何一个字之前另一个声音加入。_

_“Stark先生！我不知道你今天会路过，”当这位董事长很快走向他们，其他工作人员快速让开空间，“我刚刚被告知你在大楼里。你听说你似乎恢复的不错。”_

_“董事长，”Tony打回招呼，“是的，我正在——宝贝——”_

_一致地，在Tony基本上推过董事长时，他们的脑袋再一次转动方向。Stephen，十分明显沉浸在他自己的世界里，他从图表上抬眸，皱着眉快速走过来。_

_“Tony。见鬼你为什么在这。”_

_Tony展现一个假做受伤的表情，“Well，这听上去不像个问题。我想你了而你没回复——”_

_“我刚送你去上班。我一个小时前还见了你。”Stephen低声怒道。虽然考虑到离的有多近以及他们对这俩人有多关注，他们非常清晰地听见了每一个字。_

_“我人生里最长的一小时。”这位工程师毫不迟疑地回复。_

_“你是什么？一只小狗？”_

_Christine试着不去笑，虽然其他所有人看上去都感到窘迫。董事长和Nick脸上的表情是一种全然的惊恐。_

_不过Stephen显然没有注意剩下的人。“你确实知道你不是唯一一个被Pepper找麻烦的——如果你在工作时间消失，而且你不能没通知就在我工作时出现。”_

_“我不能留下？比如……就30分钟——”_

_但在这位医生能组织他的回复前那位董事长上前，“你想留下多久就能留多久，Stark先生。如果你想要逛逛这个地方——”_

_这让Tony突然笑起来，“Stephen，甜心，带我逛逛——”_

_Stephen瞪着，“不。”_

_“好的。”董事长回复，让Stephen懊恼地看向他。_

_“我有文书要完成。”_

_“我很确定West医生非常乐意帮忙接手这些。”Tony流畅地回复，现在正在他的手机上打些什么。Christine试着看了一眼Nick——看上去在生气和困惑之间。这也许对于Tony有些不对，事实上，他记住了他的名字，哪怕他几秒钟前还装作他没有。_

_她回以一个微笑，现在进入游戏了。哦，他们对彼此是完美的。她完全可以看到Tony可以和Stephen一样小气——不亚于。_

_“他会的。”董事长毫不犹豫地陈述。这让Nick闭上嘴不去说其他的话。_

_“看吧，”Tony开心地说，“我喜欢你的同事，宝贝。他们很棒。那么现在，你不喜欢哪一个？”_

_这让Nick变得苍白。_

_“因为你有钱。”Stephen陈述，让董事长和一些工作人员颤抖并且紧张地咳嗽。_

_“你没有？你让我去给你买那套公寓——”_

_一些护士现在与其他的小声说着什么。_

_“我是开玩笑！”_

_“哦……well，那就尴尬了。”_

_Stephen的眼睛瞪大了点，“什么？取消它！”_

_Tony随意地转向Christine。“Christine，你想要一套——”_

_Stephen用那沓图片打了下他的肩膀。_

**“ _喔！暴力暴力这是家庭暴力。”_**

****

**_“闭嘴。”_ **

_Christine一只手掩住嘴，遮挡那明显的笑容。另一边，董事会的其中一员，她认出是那天Nick介绍给他们的人，看上去想试图获得这位百万富翁的注意。_

_“不好意思，Stark先生，我想Strange医生已经邀请你参加我们的年度晚会了？”_

_Tony看向Stephen，“我们会去吗？”_

_“我会去。你不会。”这位医生平静地说。_

_“但我会很棒的。我绝对会成为一个好的伴侣*。你看过我穿阿玛尼的样子吗？我可以让你过一会儿——”_

**“ _哦看在老天的份上——_ ”** _Stephen快速抓住Tony的手臂很快拽着这个较矮小的男人远离剩下的人_ **。**

_他们都沉默着看那两人离开。_

_最终，护士们打破了沉寂。_

_“我都不知道Strange医生会扔掉他的冷酷——”_

_“Well，这是 **那位** Tony Stark。”_

_“Well， **那位** Tony Stark绝对爱上了。”_

_董事长叹口气转向剩下的他们。他们所有人都感受到了他态度的转变。“为什么没人告诉我Strange医生确实和Tony Stark在交往？尤其今年Maria Stark基金还在这些工作上拨款？”_

_Nick犹豫。“Well……Strange没提过——”_

_这位董事长又转去看向Christine。“Palmer医生？你是他的朋友你肯定知道什么。他们有多认真？”_

_她看了一眼Nick，随意地回复，“足够认真到他似乎能在Stark工业完全通行？”_

_她绝不会忘记Nick脸上的表情。_

**——**

“所以你真的不走？”

Stephen没有回答，眼睛盯着他手中的书籍。

“就准备待在这生闷气？”Wong拉直他的法袍坚持说。这比正常的要更精致，仍然是柔和的葡萄酒色但要有更多刺绣。“有时候我都不知道他为什么能忍受你。”

这让Stephen抬起头瞪过去。

Wong没有退缩。“他在尝试。甚至是我都能看见。他是个讨厌鬼但说实话，比起你那就不值一提。”

“Well这可新鲜，”Stephen哼了一声，“通常有人对他说这些。”

“那他们不知道你是有多出色。不知道你是个多固执的混蛋——”

Stephen抬起一边眉毛，让这本书合上，“Well现在可藏不住话了。”他嘲弄着说。

“我从不。这是我能忍受你的唯一方法。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，另一个继续说。

“你做了个完美的样子。你表现的像一个完美的男友但最后，关乎你的时候他扔掉所有骄傲，而你仍然守着它就像你的人生就靠它了。而且上帝，不许任何人说你是不完美的——你为这个生气几星期了。我不知道这次是关于什么，但我很确定他有道歉。因为他总是如此。特意道歉，追着你，在你酝酿不知什么该死的风暴时哄着你，然而你只是带着些自怜的情绪跑走，因为这对你来说是自在的——”

“够了，”他坚定地说，“去你的瓦坎达。你今天尤其爱闲聊这无法忍受。”

Wong夸张的怒道，“他需要你。他也许没有迫使你离开因为他比起他自己更关心你的舒适……精神状态……你知道他今晚会丢失它对吗？在那和所有混蛋们一起？那个美国队长？”

他为自己划出一个传送环，但还没有走进去。“还记得你决定回到他身边的时候吗？你在这儿焦虑了许多天。但你最终说的是至少对于他你比美国队长更好。你不是一个更好的人——”

Stephen投向他另一个瞪视，“你那时赞同我。”他被冒犯地说。

“更好的人？不。你不是。让我们面对它，你不是。”他没有退缩地回复。“Steve Rogers不是一个圣人，但你也同样不是。说实话甚至包括所有队长的问题，我觉得你可以和他一比高下。我说你对他来说更好，是因为你会在Tony身边。把你的注意从你自己身上移开，重要的时候待在他的身边。……或者至少我认为你会的。”

Wong没有等待回应。只是简单地走进了传送环而这在他身后关闭。Stephen看着这个点，他现在完全一个人，让他的想法现在完全恶化。

他不想去瓦坎达。他在最开始就说清楚了。他不想再应付剩下的复仇者们除非有必要。显然他喜欢一些，但应付其他的会非常疲惫，尤其是那些混蛋们。Tony表达过他想要Stephen加入，考虑到Tony本身，这个邀请也非常正式。但Stephen说过他不是复仇者的一员并且没兴趣成为其中一个，加上他想要避开让他回忆起之前生活方式、坏习惯的事件，对方就放下这个议题再也没谈及了。况且，Tony还有他的Rhodey、Pepper和Peter。

我没有别人了。

一个想法显现在法师脑海里。他真的比自己以前要好吗，或者这一切是否只是一个盛大的装模作样？他是否还和跟Tony开始这段关系的那天一样缺乏安全感，但只是善于把它掩藏起来，就像队长所暗示的？一个现在只知道怎么很好掩饰自己糟糕一面的冒牌货。这是否让他和Rogers相似了？不能正视他自己的弱点、不安、过错、还有失误……

他真的有理由在今晚溜走吗，或者他只是很自私？公平地说，他没有必要丢掉他的舒适感……因为他拒绝加入复仇者。因为……他拒绝告诉Tony有什么困扰着他。

Well，Wong在有些事上说对了。他很自私。Stephen很确定在一开始他毫无疑问对Tony来说是更好的。他至少比制造一堆该死麻烦的SteveRogers要好。但像此刻这样的时候，他在想是否会有不同。毕竟，那是对的。Tony总是迁就他爱的人，他就像队长曾做的那样从中取益。这个想法让他嘴边尝到了苦涩。

开始有些头痛，他哀号着按压他的鼻梁。不知怎么……他在那夜犯了一个和多年前一样的错误——如果不是更糟的话。

他叹息一声，同时他的斗篷将一部手机放在他的腿上。这位法师盯着似乎歪着脑袋一样飞来飞去的纺织物，虽然它没有真正的脑袋。

他打出一串号码。

“Pepper……我需要帮助。”

——

_“所以真的为什么你在这，Tony？”_

_他们停在一间供应室。考虑到Tony有多引人注目，这里没有太多的灯光，可以进行私人谈话。_

_“我只是想看看你。”_

_Stephen看了他一眼。_

_Tony翻了个白眼，“Christine和我谈过一回关于你那些同事们的事。”_

_这位医生发出一声生气的怒叹。“我不需要你为我参与我的战争，Tony。”_

_“可显然你根本就没有抗争！”_

_Stephen只是盯着他，眯着眼睛。Tony走近，将他的手放在对方手臂上短短地捏了一下。_

_“Stephen，亲爱的，你只是由着他们说任何他们想说的。他们所说关于我们的事简直是侮辱。关于你。我对你没有任何意义吗？我觉得在上周之后——”_

_这位医生叹息，“当然你有，Tony。你意味重大。”_

_“那就告诉他们。”_

_“我不觉得我的感受有被询问。”_

_Tony与他对视一会儿，“Well，这就是为什么我在这。”他上前，拽住医生的衣领向下让他们的嘴唇相贴。“让这没有质疑的空间。而且……我知道这些，是因为失败了太多次。会去想这是否值得一战，只是因为你太过疲惫了。我没有质疑你是否能为你自己而战。但是……在一些情况下，你只是太累了，那么我会为你而战。我一直会的。”_

_沉默了一会儿，Stephen发出一声轻柔的叹息，合上他的眼睛将他的前额抵住褐发男人的。他没有对这些话回复的意图。但他们都清楚了然。_

_“……所以那个准入密码——”_

_Tony嘴边形成一个笑容，“我知道你总会发现的。”_

_Stephen往后倾了一些，望入对方的眼眸。一个柔和的微笑展现在他嘴边，“我没有别人了。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5 things you can see, 4 things you can touch, 3 things you can hear：改善焦虑法  
> *05232009：2009年5月23日，Stephen帮Tony更换反应器的日子  
> *Metro-General：Stephen在纽约的医院  
> *Arm candy：挂臂美女，男子参加社交活动时所带的女伴


	5. Chapter 5

“队长，我们准备好起飞了。”

没有回复。Steve的眼睛仍然盯着大厦。Clint用手肘推了下Natasha。

“Steve？”Natasha越过她的肩膀说道。

“Tony已经去瓦坎达了吗？”这位队长说。

Sam叹口气翻了个白眼。

“他昨天晚上走了，”Natasha平静地回复，“他在复仇者之前就遇见了瓦坎达的君主，所以他们也许会叙叙旧。”

Steve疑惑地转向她。

“美国没有皇室，”她轻轻笑着继续说，“Stark家族曾经以及现在就很靠近这个。”

这个金发男人犹豫地微微点头，走向他的位置，“他带了装甲吗？这是个很长的飞行——”

“他说他会用到它的。他这些天还没有远离事务中心。也许想要透口气。”

——

Tony有些怀疑为什么他会觉得这是个好主意。他一定是最开始这么认为。在最开始（也许是第一个小时）这主意非常好。从居民城市高处飞过，感受着劲风，享受着速度。毕竟，他最近从拥有自己的时间里找到了新的慰藉。

但，然而，差不多两个小时后，他开始有些累了。也许他真的应该和Pepper乘他的飞机休养生息。

“我们正在接近瓦坎达国界，Boss。”

这让他扫视了一下周边，但他只看到了山顶、山川，还有密集的森林。“来些保护层。FRI，联系我们拿到的号码然后请求通过。”

“当然，Boss。”

短暂停顿，他注意到了一段树木群，它们像是要将那些逐渐显现的被河谷和某些魅力农田包围的城市溶解其中。

“通过核准，陛下请你降落在庭院中心。他提供坐标。”

“这才是我的女孩儿。”他小声说着飞向远处的建筑。

他从上飞过，情不自禁赞赏着这片土地。首先是那些农庄、那些绿色田野，然后是看上去像大都会的城市。这个建筑看上去像他小时候喜欢看的那些科幻电影里走出来的。

人们在他飞过时抬头看他，有些挥着手，表以欢迎。他猜想亮红色和金色的装甲在空中很容易看到。有好几分钟一些骑着马的孩子在田野里追在他后面。他笑着看向他们，甚至在快速飞走之前和他们招手。

当他降落在一个大型方庭时，他看见有一些人站着，被几列护卫保护。Tony让这个装甲收缩，面带微笑大步走近。

“所以你还对我藏着些什么？”他以一种亲切的语气说着靠近T’Challa。

这位君主笑着伸展双臂，“我应该早些告诉你的，但well，这个宇宙需要拯救。”

Tony半不走心地耸肩，拍了拍对方的背脊。他的嘴边现在形成一个笑容，“我仍然没法相信你没告诉我你穿着莱卡——尤其是在我对世界宣布我是钢铁侠之后。我以为我们有一全套——”

“哦那一套早就在你背叛我那天破坏了——”

Tony哼了一声，“我在照顾你而你却变得很难相处。你的父亲是君王，当然我会出卖你。”

“你只需要照顾我30分钟，”这位君王愤愤地回复，“在一个小时内你获取我的信任然后背叛我。”

“一个五岁的王子让一个十八岁的人照顾太灾难了。而且我从不和小孩儿很好相处——”

T’Challa笑了，“非常确定这不是真的。你领养了。”

“哦……well……”Tony看向周围，“所以……漂亮的那个在哪？”

“Nakia正从一个任务中回来。她会为了典礼过会儿加入我们。”他平稳地回复。太习惯于Tony通常的可笑行径。

“吓人的那个在哪？”

“这儿，Stark。”

“耶稣——”Okoye的声音从背后传来，Tony吓了一跳。这位战士在Tony愤愤盯着她时笑了。“他妈的猫咪我发誓——”

这位君王笑了，他让另一人走向身边的二人，“我相信你们也许已经见过了。我的母亲，Ramonda，母后殿下……”

Tony微笑，亲吻那只伸出的手，“这一定过了段时日，但您容颜依旧。”

Ramonda回以笑容，“还是那么擅长逗人开心，我看。”

T’Challa转向一个年轻的少女，“我的妹妹，Shuri公主……”

“你最终还是做了一套用更少重叠金属板的装甲。虽然它看上去削弱了惯性阻——”

“SHURI。”她的哥哥和母亲怒道。

这个女孩侧向她的两个监护人，然后看向Okoye，清了清她的喉咙。有一瞬间Tony就只是看着。

“这没关系。”他轻松地说，摘下他的墨镜。

对此Shuri抬头撞见了他的双眼。没有任何尴尬或羞愧的痕迹。一部分的他感觉他能够理解……这种火焰、这种热情、这种从不会休止的好奇，毫不妥协的胆量……天赋。

一个微笑展现在这位工程师嘴边，“所以……你有整个家族的脑子。”他戏弄地看向正在翻白眼的T’Challa，双臂交叉，“你对我还有什么其他建议，公主？”

这个少女咧嘴笑了。

——

瓦坎达确实是一个让人着迷的国度。很久之前第一次来这，Tony完全被吸引住。不论他转向哪都有新的事物，一些他可以学习和探索的事物。

自从这个国家向世界打开国门就有许多地方刊登它的美丽艺术，丰富传统，以及无法想象的科技，但Tony如今看来，世上没有人能恰当判断它的发展前景。

他花了一个下午和Shuri待在她的实验室。她对于阐述瓦坎达的科技进步和她的新创造十分热情。Tony听过这全部并时不时问些问题。当她说完整一轮，这位公主近乎期待地看着他。虽然他并不清楚她在期望他些什么。但最后，这位天才做了件他一生都没做过的事……请求再说一遍，慢点。

Tony记着她脸上的表情对自己笑了。她看上去很开心并非常愉悦地按他需要、一遍又一遍解释所有事情。也许年纪渐长确实影响到了他。他不能记清在更年轻的时候会喜爱孩子。他会在那儿和Stephen说他从来不想要孩子……

_Stephen……_

“我的朋友，你不打算加入这个宴会吗？”

Tony转向正在走来的T’Challa，他穿着皇室紫色和午夜深蓝色的高贵绣制长袍。装饰在几乎全部面料上的珠宝和绣花闪闪发光，就像是夜晚的星星。他，他自己，为这个场合选择穿了一件传统的、干净剪裁的燕尾服。

这位工程师扫视一圈看着里面越来越拥挤的人群。他认出了大多数的人，虽然看见他们大多数人没穿超级英雄服装而是精致的晚礼服有些奇怪。

这就像，如Ross所要的，大多数人出席了。Tony这一晚的早些时候大多和Pepper以及Rhodey在一起，但最后遇见了Scott从未对之闭嘴的Hope，甚至还简短地跑去和Wong说了说。他的确注意到Wong是魔法世界里唯一一个出席的，但这并不让人惊讶，考虑到这也许不是他们的日常场合 **。**

这个宴会确实在护卫队和复仇者们来了后变得更加热闹。Nebula似乎很想把托尼介绍给她姐姐Gamora，而这个工程师有些明白为什么Quill会坠入爱河。Thor没像Tony所想那样出席，但最终听到有人对Bruce和Carol提及Thor因别的事物离开了。一个令人敬畏的女人，Bruce说是Valkyrie，似乎和一些其他的阿斯加德人一起作为代表出席了。有些流言说Thor决定放弃他作为阿斯加德之王与生俱来的权力，指名Valkyrie作为下一任统治者，但他还不知道细节。

_对他来说不错，_ Tony想，真诚地为这位神明高兴。

虽然在道德风险之外看见那些熟悉的面孔很棒，但Tony很快看到和人群混在一起的混蛋们。考虑到所有英雄的混合，神盾局特工、瓦坎达人民、一些阿斯加德人，这样的出席者，他绝对不可能从这样精选的少数群体里躲起来，但是……

“是的我尝试老一套的‘藏在阳台上’，看看是否会有谁注意到我，”他笑着回复，“显然，这确实起效了，因为我为自己吸引了一位君王——”

T’Challa给他一个有些愤怒的笑，轻轻摇头，“来吧，我相信你的男孩正在找你。我也许需要帮忙让他们离开甜品桌。”

Tony轻柔笑着，“就一会儿。我现在有些喜欢这里清爽的空气。”

这位君主给他一个礼貌的点头，再次走了进去。

他离开的那一刻，Tony的笑容消解了，他双手掩住他的脸恼怒地深深哀号一声。他还能再庸俗一点儿吗？他真的在这企盼一个再次离开他去天知道做什么的法师吗。Tony早些时候想过追着Wong去问Stephen在哪，但他及时设法劝阻了自己。

他应该去找Pepper。Pepper会知道做什么或者至少让他别做一些愚蠢的事。但现在他想到这个，他已经大概两个小时没看见他最喜欢的红金发了。忽然有些担心，他又走了进去。在他走入第二扇门的那一分钟，舒适的音乐和笑声填满了他的耳朵。

“钢铁之人！”

Tony转身时正好被拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱。在他被拽着近乎双脚离地时Tony脸上形成了一个真诚的微笑。这个阿斯加德人很快放开，大笑着向后走了点。这个褐发男人不自觉发现Thor又回到他原来的自己了。他完全看上去更整洁更短的头发，不过仍然有点混乱，眼睛周围更少的暗色，绝对更瘦了但仍然全身肌肉……这个阿斯加德人看上去更加开心、活力，充满生气。

“嘿，惊爆男孩。之前不知道你到底会不会来。”

“说什么都不会错过的！再次看见你们。回归我的神盾兄弟非常好。”

这让Tony打量这个高个的金发男人。他之前都没注意到，Thor身后是那支老队伍加上Barnes和Sam。这个工程师试着不将他突然感到的不舒服表现在脸上——即使Bruce和Thor在这确实有所帮助。

“所以这就是让伟大的Tony Stark不锁定另一方向而出席光临我们……一个神明——”

Tony瞪向Clint。他知道这个弓手试着打趣。他知道那个语调。在这所有之前，Clint和他之间有一种相近而诙谐的幽默感。但在这一刻，在所有发生之后，Tony不再喜欢它了。这因为一些他也不能确切解释的原因激怒他。

Thor困惑地看向Haweye，但之后看见了Bruce脸上的表情，有些事似乎在他脸上显得明朗了。这个阿斯加德人从没完全听过他离开后发生的整件事。他确实记得在奥创失败后紧张的气氛，但他觉得没什么特别严重的。这个金发男人也许想着所有事都平息了——考虑到他们有多好地一起打败了Thanos。

“现在好了，”像往常那样友好，Thor笑着在他们之间看了看，“毕竟我们一起经历过来了，为什么不把一切都抛在后面然后庆祝未来。”

这刻，Steve上前，“多少加入我们，Tony。拜托。看在过去交情的份上……我们可以慢慢让事情——”

在他的潜意识里，Tony知道Steve是出于好意。他可以在那双干净的小狗般的蓝眼睛中看到。在被那么多政治活动、腐败、生意……所有这些……所有围绕他人生的，他知道有人对他说谎是什么样……那些人会试着掩藏他们的真正意图。队长是真的诚意尝试。他真的只想为他们这段受损的关系做某些方面的改善。他也许不总是每次都走上对的路但是，总会有一天的，他在尝试。Tony可以看见。他知道事情发展到这一步，他们都犯了错。人生、人们、形式，比谁对谁错要复杂得多。

队长又向这个褐发男人上前一步，他的脸上有一个柔和的笑容。那真诚、希望、积极，在他看向Tony时清晰可见。Steve一只手放上另一人的手臂，一个曾经某个时刻他们之间非常普通且友好的姿势。

Tony无声地躲开了。

有半秒钟这两双眼睛相撞。Tony的眼睛瞪大，因他自己无意识的反应有一些失神。Steve看上去一样吃惊，困惑或者甚至是受伤，但还是退回了半步。

一个皱眉很快表现在这位金发男人的表情上，“对不——……”

“看在他妈的份上，Stark。别表现的这么脆弱。”Clint喊出。

Sam叹了口气，“你昨天在我们背对你时攻击我们。来吧，Stark，我们都需要努力试着让事情过去——”

Thor轻微皱眉转向Tony，“你攻击他们……？”

他不知道他是否从Thor那感觉到了某些看法或只是平常的困惑，但他只想跑走。他不想知道。不想再失望。

Bruce很快靠近他，“Tony。”他温和地说出，一只手放在他的肩膀上。这让褐发男人眼睛盯着他的朋友，呼吸慢慢变得平稳。

“Anthony，一句话？”

他们都转向那个新来者。

“陛下。”Bruce很快欢迎，似乎开心于被打断。

T’Challa加入他们时脸上有一个礼貌的微笑，“我的失礼，但我希望劫走Tony一会儿。”他看向那位工程师，“最终我还是需要你和我妹妹下午做的蓝图上的最后一些话。”

“好……好，当然。”Tony没有犹豫地让T’Challa领着他们离开这个队伍去这个巨大舞厅的另一端。在他们走出可听范围内后，他看向另一人，“什么蓝图？”

T’Challa清清喉咙，一个玩味的笑容展现在他嘴边，“没想法。那时候没能想任何事。我从来不是最好的说谎者……”

Tony笑了，“Well你现在作为一个君主应该为之努力了。”

“我只是被告知我应该去拯救你。”

“被谁？”

“我妹妹和你儿子。”他向Shuri和Peter的方向点头，他们在几码之外的桌子那。他们面前有一大堆五彩缤纷的甜点，这让Tony轻微皱眉。

“我试过阻止他们。”T’Challa很快说。

“为什么？让他们过一会儿吐出来也许就给他们上了一课。”

T’Challa哼了一声，“好教养，Tony。”他打趣着说。

Tony耸肩，他的眼睛仍然看着现在正对Shuri所说的什么事笑着的Peter。

“所以你妹妹……她非常聪明。”

这位君王顺着他的视线看向那两个似乎给对方展示他们手机上一些东西的未成年，活力地说，“是的。在她12岁的时候就超过了我们最好的科学家和工程师。”他转回这位褐发男人，“她之前确实没想不尊重——”

“哦，不那很好。”他没理睬，“我知道那像什么。想法太多而你的嘴抢在你之前……”

“她仰慕你。”

这让Tony赶紧打住。“为什么？我在这差不多是个化石了。在我们自夸所有Stark技术的新进展时你一定都笑到头掉——”

T’Challa发出一声轻松的笑声，“不不……我们比你所想的更仰慕你。我们有无限的吸音钢能依靠。你在山洞里创造出了钢铁侠装甲。我妹妹很聪明但她接受过最好的教育，无限的资源，有一代代别的国家做梦都无法想到的进步的科技背景。想象一下如果你有权运用我们的设备能实现什么……那个吸音钢……”

“也许是某些糟糕的。”Tony毫不犹豫回答。

一阵短暂的沉默。

“为什么不延长你在这的时间，Tony，”T’Challa笑着起头，“Shuri会喜欢Peter住下更久，我也很确定你会被我们提供的知识迷住。当然，你的医生可以加入你，如果他愿意。我不相信今晚我有在这看见他。”

Tony打量了他一瞬，“你怎么知道？你知道多少……？”

这个微笑在很短一秒内消退。“Well……流言遍布。所有人都在谈论复仇者大厦的紧绷气氛……但我大部分是从我妹妹那……她从Peter那听来。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，但在他说话之前另一人继续说。

“Shuri似乎和你的男孩成为了亲密的朋友，他们保持联系。别生气，Peter只是有些……担心……需要和别人说说。他只和Shuri透露而我妹妹只和我说过。说实话，Shuri为你而生气——”

“我以为她和Barnes是朋友。”

“他们是。但我不相信在西伯利亚发生的是唯一一件被质疑的事。”T’Challa完全转向另一人，“我道歉，因为让他们到这来对你来说可能意味什么。我不了解这么多——”

“不，”Tony很快说，“你做的是对的。”

“是吗？”

“Barnes需要帮助。我知道……我知道他曾被洗脑。那样做是对的。”

“他妈的——”Tony停顿一会儿喊道，“Peter还好吗？……妈的，我应该知道他很难过的……”

“Tony，他关心你。当然，担心是很自然的……”

“Well，他是个孩子！他应该担心他是否吃了太多冰淇淋或在学校的一些恋情。我应该给他那样的生活，一个作为孩子的经历……他是蜘蛛侠。已经有太多放在他肩上，他不应该……不应该必须加上一些来自于我完全复杂、混乱生活的压力。我不该——老天，我搞砸了。我应该更谨慎地介绍Stephen进入他的生活……”

“Strange博士，他——”

“没错他该死的走了——”

“不，Tony……我的意思是……”

T’Challa轻轻抓着另一人的肩膀，推着他转过身。当Tony疑惑地望向对方看着的同一方向，他注意到主入口打开了。

他的心跳漏了一拍。

Stephen正走进大厅，Pepper站在他身边，微笑。这位医生递给她一只胳膊，就像一个完美的绅士，帮着她穿过大厅外边缘复杂的步子。更进来些，Pepper似乎小声说了句谢谢，在放开之前轻轻捏了捏。Rhodey很快加入他们，笑着拍这位法师的背脊。

很快这三人靠近Wong站着和Thor以及Bruce说话的地方。而这非常明显让Tony感到惊艳。站在Wong身边，Stephen形成一个鲜明的对比。这位法师没有穿一件像Wong一样绣饰的长袍，而是一件高昂的燕尾服。Tony看见就知道那是高档燕尾服。它是现代材质的古典剪裁。完全黑色，虽然它在灯光下有些炮铜光泽。它非常适合Stephen，强调那宽阔的双肩，V型下摆垂到他苗条的腰身，还有那双长腿。显然，这是一款合适到最后一针的定制西装。

Tony发现他自己正在走近，他的腿无意识地推着他。但在他的余光里，他看见Steve也同样在靠近，Natasha、Barnes、Sam和Clint紧跟其后。Nick Fury，和Everett Ross以及Maria Hill在一起，现在看向这个形势，这位负责人快步走向他们。

“Stephen！”Tony在那群混蛋有机会对法师说话前大喊。

Stephen没有犹豫。当他的视线落在Tony身上，他的表情可见地柔和了，真心的微笑在他嘴边展开。他抬起一只戴着手套的手，在他靠近时触及这个褐发男人的前臂。

Tony无法说话。无法找到话语。

这位医生的手滑到对方的腰身，很快给予一种轻微的舒适感。“就给我一会儿，Tony……”他温柔地说。他等着Tony点头，虽然这个褐发男人犹豫了一会儿才这么做。然后这位法师放开，转向其他人，表情严肃。

“Strange。”

“Rogers。”十分确定他以姓来称呼队长是无法被忽略的。

但这位法师并没有走向队长，而是站在Fury负责人前面。很快从口袋里拿出一封信。

“新复仇者方案的合约。签过字了，”Stephen将它稳稳拿起，“在这件事上你一直不赞同我。我相信现在你的顾虑该得到改善了？”

Fury神色不变，交叉双臂，“突然改变想法？你不像是这个类型。”

“时光能怎么改变一个人的看法是非常有趣的。”这声音只稍稍大于低语。好像只是无意识地将一个想法用声音说了出来。

负责人的眼中闪过一些东西，“你想要什么？”

Stephen站直，一个微笑展现在他唇边。轻松的自信、有意的自负还有狡黠的聪慧……全部展现在这一个笑容之中。“我要一个决策者的位置。”

“什么？！”Steve以纯粹的恼怒语气喊出。有许多人同时退了几步。

这位医生忽略他们，毫不费力继续他的话，“我相信这不是个问题，考虑到现在的团队缺少一个魔法领域的专家——这也是为什么你那么迫切想招募我。这是解决一个如此紧迫问题的合逻辑、有效率的决定”

这位负责人很快扫了一眼队长。所有人都知道，从前，Fury总是偏向于美国队长所需要的。但他清了清喉咙，这一次忽视了Steve脸上恼怒的神情，“还有别的吗？”

“我要那个与Thanos的战争之后钢铁侠放弃了的决策者之位。与惊奇队长和美国队长地位平等……而且很可能，我想，黑豹会加入如果他愿意。”

有人低声议论。

Steve上前，“谁会跟随你？你没有权利——”

“我会。”

寂静中所有人转向那位君主。

“一个好的领导者也可以在被需要的时候跟随。情况需要时在Strange博士的领导下行动我没有问题，就像我很确定他能毫无问题跟随我的领导一样。”T’Challa大步朝这个团队走来，停在法师身边。

Stephen对他微微点头，这位君主愉悦地笑了。

“我 **可以** 以阳光签署我的文件。”T’Challa正对那位负责人说。

他们可以看见Fury打量这二人时脑袋里转动的齿轮。Ross现在疑惑地看向T’Challa。

但Stephen并没有等待。“钢铁侠将在我的主要管辖之下，并完全从美国队长的任何、所有权力下脱离。”Stephen严肃地继续。

对此，Sam和Steve都大发雷霆。Thor看上去也想说些什么，但他们都很快被举起一只手让他们安静的Fury阻止。

“Strange博士，理性一点。我们不能让Stark只局限在你的队伍里工作。”

“不，我没说只有我。但他将在我的主要管辖之下。如同你近来、以及从前看待Rogers是他的主要领导者一样。在神盾制裁下美国队长将不再拥有任何高于钢铁侠的权力。如果我需要，我绝不怀疑钢铁侠会在惊奇队长或黑豹领导下工作。与之前一直暗示的相反，他绝不会在一个队伍中或在某人领导下工作有问题……只除了坏的那些。”

“Strange，你是有些疯了——”队长猛扑上来，只是被Thor拦住。“这见鬼的是什么？另一个证明你自己的表演？”

“哦不，这远不是。”他回复，最终还是转向看Steve。Stephen走近，停在仅一步之遥处。“这不是表演。我们已经走过了空洞恐吓的阶段。我警告你，你这个狗娘养的。不、要、逼、我。否则我会让你真正安分下来。”

一些人因这位医生态度的转变感到吃惊。Tony想这里的大多数人都没见过Stephen以前是怎样的，性急且口出狂言。从所有人已见过的来看，这位法师大概给他们的是一种古板的印象。

“同意。”

由此带来的一阵冰冷寂静冲刷他们。

Fury叹口气，一把夺过Stephen手中的信封。“我说，同意。”他听上去近乎顺从，“我们会在回去的时候定下其他细节，但Hill会批注你开始说的那些术语。”

这位负责人打开信封，浏览。“所以……这是你的想法，Strange博士？”

“一些。大部分Tony的。”

他没有回复这个陈述，只是折回这份合约放入他的口袋里。Fury向Steve传递最后一个警告的眼神，转去Maria Hill。和Ross一起，这三个人走出了现下组成的小型人堆。

队长看上去想跟上他们，但也十分迫切想完成与这位法师的僵局。

Stephen没去看着神盾特工离开。取而代之，他随意地将手抬到腰线位置，指尖捏在他的手套上，敏捷地拉下它们。这些时间，那双尖锐的眼睛始终没有离开队长的。他毫不关心地让手套落在脚边，一只而后另一只，很快显现出那双曾经高贵、现在布满伤痕的双手。

一些人盯着那双颤抖的双手。那些多少不清楚那场不著名事故的人皱起了眉。Barnes和Sam——至少从其他混蛋们那儿知晓过这个故事，扫了一眼但很快看向别处。

这位法师以尖锐的眼神看向他们时是一阵完全的沉默，就像看他们中谁敢说话。那骄傲的自负完全展现出来。

没有一句话出现，他再次转向Steve，嘴边形成一个轻微的笑容。一瞬，这位法师发出一声微小的、轻蔑的嘲笑，而后明目张胆地背向这个战士——最后一个自傲的姿态，一个宣战。

这位队长仿佛太过震惊而没做任何事。

“Stephen。”Tony的声音只在低语之上。当这位医生看向他，Tony近乎立即抓住了对方的手，用自己的手护住。这是一个本能的反应。一个这位工程师对另一个不舒适感觉的无意识回应。

Stephen上前一步，对这个动作柔和笑了。对于一个有精确记忆力、总是见微知著、寻根溯源分析事物的人……他怎么能忽视这么明显的事？那么盲目？他从没有真正需要担心任何事。Tony的的确确是他的。

那通常如冰一般的蓝绿色眼睛展现出太多在公开场合很少显现的爱慕。这让Tony皱眉，犹豫。但在这个天才能做出反应之前，Stephen向对方的脸颊伸出手，拇指温柔地抚摸着下颚线。这轻微的颤抖和丑陋的伤疤开放地展现在周围看着的人面前。……而Tony，理解了。

“我坚信你欠我一支舞。”这位法师说，他的声音低沉而温暖，“ _并且你会由我引导_ **。** ”

Tony发出一声轻松的笑，抓住对方的手，让自己被领着离开这里。

“那是什么？”Scott在他看着那两人走时嘟囔。他，Hope，还有一些其他人走到一起，试着分析出发生了什么。

“Strange赢了Rogers一回合。”Carol大声回复，展现一个笑容。她根本不在乎哪些人在瞪她。

Rhodes看向Steve——他看上去愤怒，至少可以说，耳朵变红，绷住下巴，握紧拳头……然后看向其他的混蛋们——神情五味杂陈。

“Stephen，你个混蛋。”他低语，温和地笑了。

……

Stephen毫不费力领着他们去了中央舞厅，就像在之前日子里的许多次一样——在Tony是众所周知的英雄情结百万富翁CEO，他只是Stephen Strange、一个外科医生的时候。

那感觉就像另一个人生。那确实是另一段人生。所有他们遇到过的问题在对比之下都显得那么微小……即使如此，那也都像是世界末日。好吧现在，他想，字面意义上的世界尽头很有可能。

而Tony也变了。Stephen非常知晓。这在简单的事上是显而易见的。

Tony以前总是第一个前去战斗或毫不犹豫地面对迎来的障碍。总是那么固执和鲁莽……斩钉截铁、充满热情……让他自己从不作出妥协的解决方案。那让人生气。但医生大可能在看到这个天才的那一面就爱上了他。他人生中的第一次，有人能够承受他的固执个性。与他争执、与他发火、与他挑战。Stephen没有一次就接住这所有的重量。他并不总是那个最聪明的，那个有所有解决方法、所有人瞩目的人。事实上，Tony证明了一次又一次他们二人相较之下的坚韧——在医生只是非常……疲惫的时候。

Stephen在敏捷将对方稳稳拉近时快步转了一圈。这是一个戏剧性的动作，但他只是有意想炫耀。在他刚刚和那位负责人的“展演”之后，他们就成了中心关注点。Tony发出一声柔和、夸张的笑，一个笑容在他的唇边形成。

是的，这发生在这些小事上。比如不再像他以前那样笑的大声、开放；比如Tony不再站得高昂、骄傲、大步走进所有房间如同他拥有这片空间一样，取而代之，待在边缘处好像他已经疲惫于被关注；比如他不再愿意去争论；比如他回避冲突；比如他只是让那些混蛋们获胜因为他只是想让事情都结束。

他们随着音乐摇摆，旋转，伴华尔兹绕圈。Stephen引导一个较快的节奏而Tony轻松跟上。曾有一回，Tony表示抗议，在无声的一刻试着引导他自己，一个这位工程师坚决主张和发号施令天性的体现。他们在尴尬中大笑。Stephen佯作恼怒而Tony嘲讽着医生该引导得更好些才行。

Stephen想念那个。他明白这个褐发男人为什么改变。为什么他现在会是这样。那在医生离开前的很长一段时间开始慢慢转变。最为确定的转变点是在纽约侵略之后。但有的时候Stephen会想……

“你开心吗？”

Tony快速抬起头看向这个高个男人，神情疑惑。“为什么不？你最终听取了我的建议。虽然说，我在几个月前就跟你提过代替我在复仇者的位置了。而你在那可性感极了，巫师，引人注目——”一个日常的笑容形成，“……所以这件西服是什么？倒不是埋怨你穿这个不好看。你穿西装总是很好看。”

“Pepper帮忙了，”他发出一阵柔和的笑声，“显而易见它在上周就准备好了。”

“我以为你不想要那些会让你记起以前生活的东西……聚会、饮酒、飙车还有快速消费的习惯——”他的声音有打趣的意味。

“我该停止逃离了，”这位法师以笑容回复，“也许我该向你学习接受我的过去。让问题修补而不是回避那个触发点。担起我的错误和失败……骄傲地戴上伤疤——”他朝着Tony的胸口点头，“而且，你来自于我的过去而我不想离开……”

“你确定？”这位工程师的声音中有一些反常。

Stephen微笑，“曾有一段时间，你做梦也想不到会走出领导角色。尤其是在那些对你来说重要到像复仇者一样的事。”

这位褐发男人的嘴角挑起，一个微笑的意味没有到达他的眼睛，“人们变了。我老了。”

“你放弃了。”他平静地说。

有些东西闪过那双威士忌色的眼睛。Tony张开嘴好像要回复一句恼怒的话。

“但那没有关系。”这位法师继续。他停下一瞬，等着Tony的辩词但这位工程师只是看向别处，“我明白。考虑到所有，那绝不仅仅是合理而已。我常想——”他发出一声叹息，“想，你也许没有回击Rogers只是因为你还在乎他……”

Tony猛地抬起视线，“Stephen，那不是——”

“我知道……我知道。”他轻声回复。

“就在前几天我攻击了他们——”

“为了我。不是为你自己。如果受伤的是你你就会让事情随它去。那是……你累了。我现在可以看见。而且我非常抱歉没有更快理解。我是那么被我自己的问题牵住我没有……老天，而我并没有那么多的问题——”

这让Tony笑了，“你是一个人。你是复杂的。不然会很无聊的。”

“但那伤害了你。我的骄傲、不安、那份怒气……它们最终伤害了你。而我……我通常会更好。我总是很好地掌控我自己。那很让人生气，我想在一个人身边变得‘好’……我不知道你是如何但……在你进入我生活的那一刻我就不再清楚任何事了。我总是以为我比任何人都好，很快我发觉我不能跟上你……为了你。”

一旦开始他就觉得更容易说出口了，“然后成为至尊法师的荣耀……确实帮了忙。或者我认为它有。从我的思想里走出之后，我比他们都优秀。我想我变得更好了。觉得更加‘自我’，自傲、自重、自信。但一旦你重新回到画面中，所有事情再次脱轨。你总是那唯一一个能让我不再理智的人……”

“Stephen。”Tony很快出声。他的眼睛看到了人群中的Peter。他在Shuri身边，他们都微笑着看向他和Stephen，小声与对方说着……显然为他们高兴。

“我——……如果你再次离开我……我不能——我不能再干这个了。你知道我会一次又一次心碎如果那能意味着挽留哪怕一部分的你。但我不能……不再能。”他的声音破碎，“那不再只与我相关……我现在有个麻烦的孩子——”

“Tony——”Stephen突然停下，双手放在褐发男人的两边脸颊，“不，不……Tony，我不会离开。不会再一次。离开你是我人生中最大的错误，也是我不愿意重复的事。”

“那总是你。我最大的力量和最大的弱点。我会学。我会努力应对我的失败、问题、困难，无论它们是什么……我会很努力修复它们而不是简单地掩藏。因为就算我做的‘更好’可你不在身边，哪怕它会很轻松……没有你那都没有意义。我会为你而战，Anthony。就像你一直为我而战一样。轮到我了。你一直保护着我——”

“我——我没有……我没法回到过去——”Tony的表情表现出一种突然的伤感——每次在任何人提及医生的事故时所萦绕的愧疚。

“不，你有。你一直如此。你现在可以休息了。做你想做的、让你开心的。如果那意味着有一天你会想拿回你在复仇者共同领导的位置，我会为你确保安全，直到你已准备好。或者更多地待在你的实验室，与Peter一起在宁静中度过所有时间，筑造一个家庭……如果你不想战斗，不要。如果你想回来，我会在你身边。自私点。轮到我来保护你了。去支持任何对你好的事物。任何你需要的——”

“这开始听上去有点糟糕地像求婚了，医生。”Tony打趣地说。他没能忍住。

Stephen根本没有犹豫，“你希望这样？我可以——”他做出像是要跪下的动作。

Tony快速抓住他，拖他起来，让对方再次站直。这转瞬即逝，但这个动作并没有被大部分房间看着的人忽略。有许多小的议论声，一些失望的“喔”。Stephen在笑，显然被褐发男人脸上惊吓的表情逗乐了。

“耶稣——”这个工程师发出一声生气的大笑，“我们只回到这种状态六个月——”

Stephen还在笑着，“Tony，一夜情之后我就跟着你穿过了整个国家。别诱惑我。”

他们咯咯笑了，以褐发男人最终将他的双臂绕上对方脖颈结尾。在他们前倾亲吻之前有一瞬的安静——一个在公众面前的吻——但没人在意。Tony贴着对方的唇瓣微笑，试着不在听到欢呼与鼓掌声时笑出声来。他可以清晰地辨认出Peter和Shuri的吵闹声。

_孩子_ ……他充满爱意地想着。

在很长的一段时间后的第一次，他没有在意被关注。

——

“钢铁之人和伟大的队长发生了什么？”

“实话说我还在自己把这些拼凑在一起呢。”Rhodes回复，他站在Bruce和Thor身边。其他人都开始从这个较小的团队散开。虽然他盯着Steve——看上去还没冷静下来。Barnes和他在一起，不断说着话但他们在太远的地方，听不见确切的对话。

“所以Anthony和那个法师……？”

“是的，他们像是再次把事情收拾好了。哦，等等……Stephen和那个Tony过去交往好几年的Stephen是同一人。你知道的，你第一次在纽约见到Tony的时候？在你的发疯弟弟进攻人类的时候？是Tony希望他回来的同一个医生——”该死他们真需要弄张图表出来，Rhodes想。他确实掌握不清了。

“啊，那个医务人员，”Thor的神情有些清晰了，“所以然后……”

“他们在Stephen的事故之后就分手了。你看见他手上的伤疤了吧。他不能再从事医务了。他消失了……从某些方面看，我猜他成为了一个法师……然后Tony开始接触队长，我觉得这你该知道些了——是的在你再回到地球来时他们在一起了。你们知道多少索科维亚协议的事？”

“我在回来之后差不多能了解情况。我有FRIDAY给我看协议和文件，”Bruce回复，他摘下眼镜擦着，“我在较早的时候和Thor解释过了。我觉得我们应该看看进展……在奥创之后。”

“是的好吧，然后Sargent Barnes出来混在一块，事情就曝光了。”

“那个飞机事件。”Bruce简洁地说。

“之后我就没有在这之中，所以除了Tony告诉我的之外我确实不知道发生了什么。他，Barnes，还有队长像是在西伯利亚狠狠打了一架。结果是，在Barnes被九头蛇洗脑期间他杀了Tony的父母。而且队长知道它——”

“他的父母？”Thor脸上展现一个皱眉。他们知道这个阿斯加德人总是把家人看得很重要。

“是的但就像我说的，他被洗脑了。Tony知道那个但还是……崩溃。不能怪他——”

“所以钢铁之人没有原谅那个队长……”

“差不多。或者剩余的他们。在那场战斗中很多人站在队长那一边……但说实话，我觉得他只是不想再应付他们了。”而后一个想法出现在这位中校脑海，“为什么突然对Tony感兴趣？”

“只是好奇，我想。”Thor在一阵简短的犹豫后回复。

Bruce也一样转向这个阿斯加德人，“等等……现在我想到了，你在我告诉你之前就知道这事会有余波。你怎么知道的？”

Rhodes对此皱眉，尤其是他看见Bruce奇怪看向Thor的时候。但在他能提问之前，两个女武神跑了过来，很快把Thor和Bruce拖走了。是什么和护卫队打赌相关的事。

——

“我只是没有睡好——我就去洗把脸，我会好好的。”

Stephen愧疚地看向他，近乎抗拒地放开对方的手，“你想让我跟你一起吗？”

Tony发出一声假装的怒哼，深情地笑了。这很奇怪但他非常喜欢Stephen如此明显的依恋。“我会很好的。”

他们已经离开了舞区，站在一角的边缘。所有人或多或少回归了他们自己的聊天、联谊和舞蹈。现在较之前这个空间有了更多的活力。

Stephen在抿起嘴之前弹了一下舌头，一个当他不能完全赞同时的习惯。“好吧……我会去……呼吸下新鲜空气。”

Tony笑了，“你特别担心的时候可爱极了——”

“哦闭嘴。”

Tony咯咯笑了，转过身，走向那扇门。他感受得到Stephen的视线游移在他身上，自己对自己笑了。哪怕他近些年避开公众的视线，他从没有停止爱过Stephen的关注。他享受着那给予他的每一丝每一毫。并且今晚，他非常高兴。

在他快步行走时有一些除去他自己的别的声音。虽然，走出长廊后，他慢下了他的步子，享受着宁静和这个不熟悉的建筑。但在他走到半路上她听到了一个声音。

“TONY!”

_操_ **。** 他有点想跑走但他的骄傲让他留了下来。

这位工程师缓慢地专柜神，深深叹口气。“我不想和你说任何事，Rogers。”他回复，他看见那个金发男人快步跑向他，被看上去非常懊恼的Barnes紧紧跟着。

“Stevey——停下——”Barnes试着抓住Steve的胳膊但队长会快甩开他。

Tony有时因他的坚持而敬佩Barnes。他让他想起他的Rhodey，从不失败于跑向他麻烦的朋友。现在他想，这必然是个让人疲惫的工作。也许他应该对Rhodey熊好点儿。

“Tony，只是听我说。拜托，我们应该谈谈——”队长的声音里有些新的东西。他看上去近乎乞求，绝望。

“Rogers，我想上帝发誓——就让我一个人吧。我现在确实心情很好所以如果你敢毁了它——”

Tony推开一扇附近的门，没多想很快走了进去。他根本不知道这个房间是哪或是什么，可他只是想离开。然而，在他能关上门之前Steve推门进来。

“你瞧，我知道你很生气。我知道——”

“是吗？”他尖锐地反驳，“因为其余的人都让我一人待着。甚至是迟钝的Clint在我足够坚持时都会——看在该死的份上看看你最好的朋友！”他的手挥向Barnes，“显然他比你更了解我！学着他的榜样然后 _让我一个人_ ！”

“我——……Tony，我们比这更加——”

“我说完了。”他轻快地说，打断对方。这个工程师试着推开另一人，大步走开直到……

Tony感到一只强壮的手放在他的前臂上。下一秒他被强迫着抓住，狠狠撞在墙上。在这段距离，他们之间体形和力量的差距变得如此明显。这感觉就像他们周围的所有空气都突然消失了。

“STEVE!”

~~_“你知道吗？”_ ~~

_“我不知道那是他——”_

Tony挣扎，但他不能移动。他不能感觉到他的手臂。他吸入一口尖锐的空气但感觉这不够，远远不够。为什么他的装甲没有激活？

~~_“别骗我，Steve！你原来知道！？”_ ~~

他抬眸看见那双干净的蓝色眼睛。 _看见那个盾牌落下，坚硬而牢固。_

Barnes奔了进来，很快把他最好的朋友拉回去远离这个褐发男人。这个，这个他辨认得出。

Steve挣扎。“Bucky——什么——？”

“ **退后，STEVE!** ”他向这个金发男人大叫。队长皱眉，但向后退了一步。Bucky很少用那种语气对他或任何其他人这么说话。

Tony的双膝颤抖，他的重量坠了下来。Steve伸手但Barnes更近，很快抓住了他，将这个工程师背靠墙放到地面上。

“Steve你需要退后！去找Strange！”Barnes越过他的肩膀大喊。

然而，队长，第一次像是想要争论，感到困惑。但很快他的视线落向Tony，他眼中抗拒的神情变得柔和了。他对他的朋友短暂点了点头，快速走下长廊。

——

“那可真是不简单。”

“Romanoff。”他应声，缓慢转向这个女人。

“让人印象深刻。”

这位法师哼了一声，“震惊吗？你觉得我不能？”

“不。我知道你能做到什么。或者说否则你就不用那么负责。”Natasha上前几步，靠在Stephen身边的栏杆上。“为什么监视我？”

“我不信任你。”

“利用Peter……聪明。”她的表情不动声色，语调平稳。

“别烦我。”他打断，不能控制他语调中的恼怒，“说重点。”

“你曾这么做过。信任我，我的意思是。”

他让寂静落在他们之间几秒。“我曾以为你关心他。”

Natasha选择仍然看着外面，“总需要有人那么做。”

“这就是你相信的？这有必要？”

“我们不是孩子，Stephen，而且这不是什么童话故事。你和我的想法相同。这个世界不是非黑即白，好人并不总是胜利，正确总是相对的，很多事比我们要大的多。”

“哦，我确实知道。我们相同，”他向她上前一步，“这就是为什么我认出了它。”

她看向他，“认出什么？”

“愧疚。你看向他的时候和我含着一样愧疚。为什么在你认为那必要的时候感到愧疚？”

“STRANGE!”

他们都很快转过头去，看见美国队长向他们跑来。

“你想干什么？”这位法师打断。

“是Tony——”

这突然转变了Stephen的态度。“在哪？”

——

_“你说过你的另一个绰号：军火商人？”_

_“在我命令攻击你的时候，我担心过我会杀了那个产金蛋的鹅。但，你瞧，也就是命运让你活了下来，留下来产出最后一个金蛋。你真觉得就因为你有创意，它就属于你了？”_

~~_“你想要它？拿走！”_ ~~

_“放下你的手！”_

~~_“你认为你知道穿那身装甲要付出什么？”_ ~~

_“我们不需要做这个，Tony。”_

~~_“你想要成为战争机器，开枪啊！”_ ~~

~~_“钢铁侠是的，Tony Stark……不推荐。”_ ~~

_“穿着金属装甲的大家伙。脱下它你又是什么？”_

_“你不是能牺牲的人。在金属丝上躺下让其他人从你身上爬过。”_

~~_“来吧……用……你的语言，老兄。”_ ~~

_“形容你我绰绰有余，Stark。”_

_“ **你本来**_ **可以 _救我_ 们 _。为_ 什 _么_ 你 _没有做_ 更多 _？”_**

~~_“我是杀死复仇者的人。我看见它了。我没有告诉团队，为什么我没有？我看见他们都死了，Nick。我感觉到它。这整个世界也一样。这都是因为我。我没准备好。我没有做我能做的……我看着我的朋友死亡。你想那糟透了，是吗？不。不是最糟的。”_ ~~

_“最糟的是你没有那么做。”_

_“我不能再这样了，Tony！你说你都将这个结束了！”_

~~_“Pepper！Pepper等等！只是求你试着去理解——”_ ~~ ~~~~

_“他的名字是Charlie Spencer。你谋杀了他。在索科维亚。那对你来说没有分毫意义。你觉得你为我们而战斗。你只是为你自己而战。谁来替我的儿子复仇，Stark？他死了。我归咎于你。”_

_“哦老天，Tony！每一次。每一次我都觉得你是对的……”_

~~_“让我喘口气！我在做必须要完成的……去阻止会变得更糟的事！”_ ~~

_“你一直这么说服你自己。”_

~~_“Steve……Steve！我很抱歉——我——……只、只是别走——”_ ~~

_“这个未来主义者，先生们！这个未来主义者在这儿呢！他看到了一切！他知道对你来说最好的，管你喜欢或是不喜欢！”_

_“和这家伙你可小心点。有机会他就会搞破坏”_

_“我很抱歉Tony……如果有别的选择我都不会这么做……但他是我的朋友。”_

~~_“难道我不是更——”_ ~~

~~_“我说我们会输。你说，‘我们会一起面对。’好吧猜一猜，队长？我们输了，而你不在那。”_ ~~

_“他需要被杀杀威风。”_

停下……

_“你搞砸了，Stark而你知道这个！”_

只是停下来……

_“这都怪你，Tony。你应该比这知道的更多才对！”_

拜托……

_**“别、碰、他！”** _

Stephen……

_“Tony……Tony……嘿……看着我……”_

Steph——

**_“_ ** _是，是我。我在这。Tony，记着……找5个你能看到的，4个你能触碰的，3个你能听见的……呼吸Tony……这里没有任何需要害怕的……”_

你……我只能看见你。

**_“_ _都结束了，Tony。”_**

……Stephen？

_“别再来这——”_

~~_“Stephen，宝贝……你……我——……我知道这段时间肯定很艰难但不要——不要这么做……”_ ~~

_“我不想和你在一起了。”_

~~_“求你……我们……我们可以度过这个——就……就给我一个机会……”_ ~~

_“老天，为什么你要这么愚蠢。还有哪一部分你不明白的？我、不、想、要、你。”_

~~_“那……那不是……”_ ~~

_“我已经有些时间不愉快了。我对一切这些夸张戏剧感到累了，而且你需要去当那个英雄……这不再有趣了，Tony。”_

~~_“发生了什么Stephen……我——……这不是你。你看，我可以在15分钟内去医院。就给我10分钟我们可以谈谈——”_ ~~

**_“我累了，Tony！我对这一切都感到厌倦了！我厌倦你了。”_ **

“Stark！……S-Tony……Tony！”

Tony喘息着呼着他都不知道自己迫切需要的空气。

Barnes很快收回他的手。那相似的羞愧再次出现在他的脸上。他像是不知道自己接下来该做什么。“对不起……你——我必须这样。你停止呼吸了。Steve去找Strange了。”他停顿，“我……我去找他们……或者是Rhodes——”

这个士兵试着站起来，但一只手阻止了他。

“不用。”

Barnes垂眸，在对方眼睛中寻找着怀疑的痕迹。“……你想要我找其他人……？”

“不。”他清了清喉咙之后平静回复。

Tony试着靠着墙站起来，但很快感到非常头晕，晃了晃很快丢失平衡。Barnes很快抓住他的肩膀，帮他靠着最近的墙站起来。

“我感觉好多了。不需要这样。”

Barnes艰难吞咽，他后退一步，看向周围。“我可以……在外面等。确保没有人进来，如果你需要一个人待一会儿……”

“……好。谢谢。”Tony看了他一会儿，另一人走向那扇门。他的姿势明显的僵硬。“为什么你……你的手臂怎么了？”

这位士兵转过身，简单扫过他的手臂，“不知道……它有时候会不正常。”他半耸肩回复。

尴尬地停顿一会儿，这个工程师伸出一只手。“来这儿——我看看。”

Barnes犹豫，“你真的不用这样。Shuri说她可以也许明天看看……或者我会询问神盾特工在我们——”

“神盾特工是一群傻瓜。别侮辱我，Barnes。”

他站在远处，仍然不确定。

Tony发出一声叹息，“这……这会让我感觉好些。建造东西、修理东西……这帮助我，在我……” _不好的时候，_ 但他没有说完这句话。

Barnes看了他一会儿，不能停止地思考这个状况。慢慢地，这个冬日战士走回到褐发男人身边。

他们保持安静，Tony从他的小包里拿出一个笑的平口刀具，轻松打开金属手臂的一个部分。Barnes在对方工作的时候试着看向远处的墙壁，但在很快扫一眼之后，他不能自已地盯着看。这位工程师开始拧螺丝和细线的方式非常吸引人，好像他已经知道这个机械的一切如同这是他自己的创造一样。

一段时间过后，他清清喉咙。“你从什么时候开始的？建造东西，我的意思是……”

Tony没有抬头。“四岁。”

——

_他喘息着走去房间正中央的椅子。这儿有一些很大的噪音，许多东西在他撞到桌子时敲击地面，那些原料，在他行进路上的一切。_

_一跌进椅子，他伸向弧反应器，把它打开观察它。在这个核心处有奇怪的烟雾渗出。这位工程师看着它一会儿，把它按回自己的胸口。_

_“Jarvis！”_

_“是的，先生。”_

_“扫描……我。”_

_“当然，先生。……看上去你的血液中有高浓度的毒素，先生。非常可能是弧反应器所致。”_

_“……运行诊断。任何以及所有和弧反应器相关的。”_

_“当然，先生。我需要联系Strange医生吗？”_

_Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇，停顿着，眼睛看向办公桌远处一角的医学教科书。Stephen在前一天晚上落下了它。_

_“……不。”_


	6. Chapter 6

**【地球，2010年11月】**

Stephen发出一声叹息，在一个喧嚣的俱乐部里环视四周，很快捕捉到在吧台边的Tony。在那个只允许极少人数的VIP位置，即使它在闪烁的灯光和飙高的音乐声中很难看见。

“TonyStark，你怎么样？”那是一个穿着极好的男人，如果他花哨的穿衣选择有暗示什么的话，他很可能从事娱乐业。“抱歉我这还有你的飞机——”

“不不——我开走了你的宾利，带它去加满了油然后——”Tony很快回复，“嗨。她们是……？”他示意站在一起的两位女士。

“哦，她们是给你的——”

Stephen在看见那两人开始毛手毛脚的时候及时靠近。虽然，如果这个天才的表情能说明什么，那似乎并非完全不受欢迎。Tony很快将一只胳膊环在她们腰上来回注视着她们。这按下了Stephen的开关。

“我在想一个数字，1到……5。”这个天才低声说。

“3。”那两人异口同声回复。

“喔——”

Stephen觉得够了。他一只手用力拽过Tony的上臂将他拉走。他在许多派对狂欢者震惊地盯着他们时，踢开一扇私人房间的门。

“ _出去！_ ”他大喊。

所有人很快看了他一眼，而后看清楚Tony Stark，赶紧顺从地溜出去。当最后一个人走出大门，Stephen快速锁上。这段时间，牢牢扣在那个褐发男人的手抓的更紧。

这位医生试着深呼吸，但他发现自己无法完成，他的脾气只是不断上升。他几乎不加控制地将Tony撞向旁边的墙壁。褐发男人喘出一口气，但没有说一个字，他带着微笑看回另一人。

“我受够了，”Stephen用低沉的男中音开口，“我不知道你该死的出了什么毛病。上个星期你把你自己给了我，下一个星期……”他无法说出口。无法让自己承认他刚才所目睹的。

这整个夜晚Stephen看着他所谓的男友与一大半人群调情。在他们这段相对较新的关系中，这对情侣所到之处都会遇到Tony的许多一夜情伴侣，这很常见。即使在医院事故、以及成为一些杂志和报纸最热衷的话题几周后就很快公开了他们的关系，但那确实没有让人们追求这个褐发男人的脚步停下。

Stephen可以猜到为什么，当然。在所有人都猜测这个医生是在双性恋好奇阶段和考虑到Tony臭名昭著的过去，不管是不是在“交往”，Tony Stark必然不会退出市场。医生厌恶这个想法并独自一人，每一次他听到的那些关于那位花花公子侧面的荒谬流言，都将侵蚀他的精神。

但最终有一天，哪怕是他也得承认Tony至今几个月来确实是一个模范男友。这个褐发男人拒绝了所有追求，也从不去纠正公众说的“是啊他们正式确立关系了”，在需要的时候严肃，两人一起时绝不在公共场合离得太远，在有人越界的时候频繁向Stephen道歉……总是确认他的情绪。

……直到今晚。

他最后猛地推了一下，放开，“你想要做什么？做啊。当着我的面说出来。 _至少拿出勇气当着我的面告诉我！_ ”

Stephen知道这是什么。他胸口的紧绷，绝望的情感，这种愤怒……他思索这是否是报应。Christine知道他欺骗她时一定也是如此。

并且她之后原谅了他。之后，医生想起她总是……感到同情。但他从未想过自己会在这个位置。

怎么会发展成这样？他们是那么快乐。或者至少Stephen觉得他们很快乐。他们上一周才一起外出，在医生的公寓里度过了一个美好的夜晚。Tony在早晨抱怨没有AI和私人厨师，但在Stephen为他们准备早餐时又是那样惊讶。

他们在Tony的豪华套房里度过了周末。选择室内活动。他们看着电影，Tony在他的实验室消耗了几个小时，Stephen在一旁阅读。Tony开始说想要为对方在那安一个沙发。Stephen本来在星期日有工作，但这个褐发男人似乎对他要离开特别……难过，于是这位医生请了病假。上一次他请假是在五年以前。

他们一起去了Metro General的慈善展会。Tony，如他所说，是那个夜晚最完美的伴侣。以最佳方式迷倒众人，他在能得到的任何机会里向Stephen投去注视……骄傲自满，支持着他。

有许多的笑声、谈话，围绕着未来的计划——包括下个星期以及很久以后。要是Tony有表现出任何对这段关系厌倦的信号，那Stephen就错过了它。他怎么会错过？他看清所有一切。注意到了所有需要注意的该死的细节。

唯一错过的只有昨天。他有一个很长的值班，Tony提到他会在室内活动。他在晚上发了讯息，但Tony没有回复。可这个工程师在实验室时总会忘记回复，这没有任何需要警觉的。

如果Tony只是……如果他 _只不过是_ ……

“我很抱歉。”

_……他会原谅他的。_

他们之间陷入沉默。一分钟后这位褐发男人伸出手，抓住医生的夹克，仿佛他整个人生依赖于此，将他们拉近。本能地，Stephen的一只手环上身材较小男人的腰上。

“我……我只是——我非常抱歉——我这样自私——……”

“是……没错，你是，”Stephen半走心地回复，“下一次你再这样……我会走的。”他想着自己是否是认真的。或者说这只是另一个空洞的威胁。

“不……我……把你留在身边，我很自私……”

“……什么……？”

“……但我不知道怎样……才能……让你走——”

“……Tony……发什么了什么……你是不是……吃了什么？你喝了多少？”

这改变了这位工程师一些。他看上去更清醒了，他的眼神有一丝尖锐，但这不是Stephen非常理解的。可在医生说另一个字之前，Tony已蹲下他的膝盖，双手解开他们的皮带。

“Tony这是——”他急促地喊出，抓住另一人的手腕，阻止他。“我们现在不做这个。你喝了多少？”

“操我。”

他承认这有一瞬停顿。当他看向那双麋鹿一般、这一刻能饱含那般热烈情感的眼睛，他羞愧地承认自己也许是有一丝犹豫。“……不。”

“突然就变无私了，医生？来吧……在你拽我进来的时候你就该清楚知道自己想要什么了。”Tony稍稍歪了脑袋，从他的长睫下看向医生，嘴边挂着一个笑容，“想靠着墙操我？或者把我放在你的膝盖上？”

他的手腕仍然被医生的手抓住，这个褐发男人将脸前倾，嘴唇正在对方裤子的凸起之处。他刻意弯下他的背脊，他知道这样能极致展现从宽阔背脊到窄腰再到圆浑臀部的曲线。如果Stephen暗下的眼神有任何暗示，Tony知道他已经赢了。“让我规矩点，宝贝——……我想要。我想要感到活着——”

在Tony感受到下巴被强力抓住之前只静下了很短一瞬。另一个疼痛的推撞，他被另一人包围着他的滚烫身体按上墙壁。

Tony不禁发出笑声。听上去怪异，遥远，并且不像他。

——

“呕——呕呕呕呕呕呕”

Pepper打开机舱洗手间的门找到Tony，穿着他的全套钢铁侠装甲，头就在马桶里。

“呕——我认真的……哦——给我点空间——”Tony轻蔑地朝秘书摆着手嘟囔。

Pepper表现出一半生气一半恶心的神情，“起来。”她冷冷地说。

“哦老天——我不能忍受……我要告诉你——”

“ _STEPHEN!_ ”她越过肩膀大喊，很快转回她的老板，“我没时间花在这上！我们必须走了！现在！”

Stephen向他们走来，首先经过一脸疑惑的Rhodes。

“Tony是个过于戏剧化的混蛋。”这位中校笑着回复，靠在墙上。

医生经过他走向Pepper站的地方。他看见自己的男友弯着腰时眯起了眼睛。

“哦老天，你不会想看到这个的——”这个褐发男人说着，盖上了马桶盖，脸红了起来。

“Tony什么……？”他身体深处有种感觉。什么事出错了。是的，这也许在Pepper和Rhodes眼中很容易会被看成是Tony的古怪行为，但是……

但是Stephen在Tony很快站起来时没有机会说完他的话，这身钢铁侠装甲这次让他和医生站在同一高度。

“我在哪？……我看起来很怪？”

“你看起来像你每天看起来的模样。你看起来像宿醉。”Pepper毫不迟疑地回复。

Stephen怒视。“你喝了多少？”他恼怒地问。过去几个月他试着改善Tony危险的酗酒爱好。最近，那改善到了警戒线附近。这位天才，予以回报地，不断对Stephen频繁抽烟的习惯挑刺，于是他们终止了争论，像往常一样都没有让步。

Tony没有回答。没有去看Stephen的眼睛。他快速从这两人身边走开，尽管Pepper紧盯着他的后面。她很快把钢铁侠头盔扔给Stephen，他轻松抓住。

“给我些吐司……一点儿饼干……姜味汽水……还有几片止痛药——”这个褐发男人低吟。

“我没有止痛药，有布洛芬*。”Pepper回复。

“布洛芬？”Tony听上去被冒犯了，“我会告诉你这真的有点不对——”

“我会告诉你你真的有点不对！”

这两个人现在对着对方大吼。

“——给一个成年男人吃布洛芬！ _我没在生理期！_ ”

“ _那是镇痛消炎药！_ ”

Stephen一只手放在他的脸上叹息。在他们像这样时他不会试图去阻止，这种情况非常频繁。

“ _终止行程——！_ ”Tony现在用肺在大叫，震动着氧气面罩。

“ _我们不——_ ”

“ _我们要终止行程！_ ”

“ _我们不会终止行程！_ ”Pepper很快对着Tony的脸叫回去。“ _你知道政府部门做了多少调解才同意这个吗？！_ ”

Stephen扫了一眼正向他递来逗趣、无奈神情的Rhodes，然后看向窗户外面。医生上前，一只手放在Pepper肩上让她走到一边。她毫不犹豫这么做，以乞求般的神情看着Stephen。

“ _TONY_ **！** ”他喊道，他的声音现在非常严肃。

这个工程师转过去，眼睛终于落向对方。

“我们已经越过了可降落区域。”他简洁地说。

“什么。”这个褐发男人的声音很平稳。

Stephen一只手放在对方的后颈上，稳定住他。“你愚蠢地撇开我、不管我该死的心不心碎要去当钢铁侠。我求过你不要让自己陷入危险，但你想要去当那个该死的英雄。所以现在，在Pepper需要你的时候，你他妈的就该这么做！”

停顿一会儿，Tony的眼神似乎终于聚焦。“那就做吧。宝贝。”

Stephen叹气，他跟着Tony走向飞机边缘，那寒冷的风在他们站着时击打着他们。Tony很快一只手绕在了医生腰部。

“我有时会很自私……我知道我没有对它做足够说明——”

Stephen挑起一边眉毛。

“……我发型怎么样？”

“……你之前说过这个。”Stephen回答，面无表情。

“我知道但这次我的意思是——够酷吗？我需不需要再加工一下？”

“你看上去很棒，Tony。”他淡淡地说。

“被风吹乱的样子？”

Stephen都没想回答。

“好吧，给我一个幸运之吻。我也许不会还回来——这可是个麻烦事。”

他们站了一分钟，眼神相交。然后Stephen拿过钢铁侠头盔放在他的唇边，吻了它一下，微笑着将它抛去空中。

“去拿吧，钢铁侠。”

Tony笑容扩大，从边缘跳了下去。“有你我才完整！”

Stephen前倾，俯看重启的Stark博览会里放射出的灯光。那里很快有一抹红金色呼啸而过。Rhodes最终大步走到他身边，一脸夸张的懊恼拍着他的肩。哪怕在这个距离，他们也能听到众多人群的模糊尖叫声。

“完美降落。”Pepper告诉他们，一只手按着耳机。

“Pepper，他今天和你在一起时喝酒了吗？”Stephen转身，最终问出口。

这位红金发女人以一种奇怪的眼神打量他，“没有，为什么这么问？”

“因为我很确定他昨天和我在一起时没有喝。”

Rhodes皱眉。“所以……也许他只是登台恐惧——”

“Tony？……不——……他热爱这种注视。这种穿着他爱的装甲从15000英尺的飞机上跳下的震颤感，就是燃烧的原料。”Stephen开始小幅度踱步。不能阻止自己一直看着Tony刚刚站的地方。“那绝对像是某种类型的中毒……”

“食物中毒……？”这位中校猜测，现在对Stephen的严肃更加上心了。

不……有些事很奇怪。Tony在晚些时候开始表现的难以置信地不稳定。这个天才总是有自然的一面让Stephen小心着他，但这从不是说他觉得对方不稳定。很多时候医生能够跟上并分析Tony的举动和想法。但这些天，Tony的情绪和动作变得难以预料，不一致。

“Pepper，离我们降落还要多久？”

——

_“重点是……我想——不客气。”_

_“为了什么？”_

_“因为我是你的核武器。这有作用。我们是安全的。美国是安全的。你想要我的资产？你不能拥有它。但我给了你一个巨大的好处——我成功地把世界和平私有化。你还想要什么？！就目前而言！我试着跟这些蠢蛋们踢皮球——”_

_“【哔】你，Stark先生。【哔】你，伙计——”_

_“我和人民是相连的。而且我很愿意……以我自己的荣幸为国家服务。如果说我证明了什么，那就是你可以指望我来取悦我自己——”_

……

“醒醒，爸爸回家了。”

_“欢迎回家，先生。恭喜开幕。它们非常成功，就像你的议员听证会。我想说终于在视频中看到您穿着衣服是多么令人耳目一新，先生。”_

“我一天要喝多少这个烦人玩意？”

“ _我们至少一天要80盎司来抵抗这个症状，先生。”_

“检查钯含量。”

“ _血液毒素，24%。这表明继续使用钢铁侠战衣会恶化您的状态。另一个核心已被耗尽。”_

Tony从他的胸口拿出弧反应器。这个核心弹出，生锈且冒烟。“老天……它们消耗得太快了。”

“ _我模拟了每一个所知的元素，并且没有一个能够替换这个钯核心。”_

他装上一个新的核心。相较于他刚刚拿出的黑色金属，呈现出银色。

_“你已消耗完毕时间与选择。不幸的是，这个维持你生命的装置同时也在杀死你。”_

杀死他。他正在死亡。

Tony如今已经知晓一个月了。从那天他用24小时试着解决这个问题开始。他从前在死亡边缘走过许多次。又来一次？只是拜托……再来一次奇迹。

但在他耗尽所有选择，在又一次的日升日落之后，他能想到的只有一件事。

他最终拥有了一段有效的关系。一个让他疯狂的人，深爱他的人，一个点亮这个晦暗人生的人。这很棒……非常棒。但它正走向结束，离他而去，就像所有他人生中昙花一现的任何好事。

这并不好。不公平。不够。这太短暂。

短暂……这让Tony想起他和Stephen度过的时间是多么短暂。他们在一年内了解了对方，在时间正佳的时候他被绑架，他们在真正的交往关系中度过的时间更少。的确他们向对方阐明了爱意。足够疯狂到毫无想法地就开始计划他们的整个未来。但现实痛击而至，让Stephen与他一起经历这个是多么不公平？

所以Tony整理好思绪。那一晚他们本来计划要尝试一个新的私人俱乐部，这个工程师做好了分手的决定。一个想法出现在他脑海，撇开一切玩笑话，他真正爱上了那位医生。这大概是他这一生中做的唯一一件最无私的事。

……但最后，他无法做到。最后，他还是那样自私。最后，不能当着那位医生的面说出分手，他选择了一条大多数人的路——回到过去的自己，看Stephen是否会离开他。

就像能读懂他的思绪，这个AI说话了。 _“……Potts小姐正在靠近。我建议你告知她和Str——”_

“静音。”

——

“公证人在这！可以请你在转交文件上签个字吗？”

“我快活着呢。”随着这句话，Tony手肘朝Happy脸上挥过去。

“该死的这是什么？”

“这叫做自由搏击。已经有……三个星期——”

“这叫做恶心拳击，没有任何新颖的地方！”

没有心烦于这两人的滑稽举动，Pepper拿过红发女人手里的笔开始叹息，“我保证这是从今往后的最后一次我让你为你的公司签字——”

Tony的视线情不自禁跟着那个红发女人。她妩媚动人。有些奇怪但绝对让人感兴趣。

Happy利用这个机会轻微撞上褐发男人的后脑。“第一课。别转移视线——”

Tony踢了他一脚，然后继续把他的保镖撞去角落。

“就这样。结束了。”他说着走去拳台边。“你叫什么名字女士？”

“Rushman。Natalie Rushman。”

“上前来中间。到拳击台上来。”

Pepper看上去恼怒，“不。你不是真的想……”

Stephen走进这个房间，快速环视四周，他的视线落在那张不熟悉的脸上。他不确定发生了什么，但他大步朝Pepper走去，给她一个轻轻的拥抱并吻过脸颊。她微笑着看着他。

“恭喜，Pepper。”

Pepper哼了一声，“要是他签字的话——”

“要是能讨好我的话。”他们听见Tony说。Pepper摇着头交叉双臂。

医生皱眉。“Tony。”他警告道。

“完全没问题。”Natasha回复，让Stephen惊讶地，这个红发女人走去了拳台。

“我很抱歉。他非常……古怪。”Pepper说，显然放弃了。

Stephen叹了口气，他的不愉快现在显现出来。

对此，这个工程师的视线很快落在他身上。过了一会儿，开始从平台上下来。“能给她上一课吗？”他向Happy喊道。

“没问题。”

Tony很快走去他的男友身边，摘下他的拳击手套。一靠近，他轻松地将一只胳膊绕在医生肩膀上，拉下他轻吻。当Tony后退半步时，Stephen意识到这个红发女人尖锐的眼睛还盯着他们。

Stephen打量那个女人的时候，Tony转向Pepper，“她是谁？”

“她是法律界的。如果你继续这样的话会有一个昂贵的潜在性骚扰官司——”

这让Stephen将注意力投回他们两个。

“我需要一个新助手，老板。”Tony说，近乎玩味。

“是的，而我有三个完美的候选人。他们已经排好队等着见你了。”

“我没时间见。我现在就需要个人。我感觉那就是她。”

“不，绝不是。”

“你的名字怎么拼，Natalie？”Tony喊道。

“Rushman。R-U-S-H-M-A-N。”

Pepper翻了个白眼。“什么？你现在要谷歌她吗？”她以一种抱歉的眼神扫了Stephen一眼，瞪向她“很快就不是”的老板

“她精通法语，意大利语，俄语，拉丁语。你还在东京当模特？因为她被东京模特——”

Stephen盯着那投影出的零散照片。不自觉注意到这个女人在这些照片里只穿着内衣。他张开嘴要说什么，但Pepper抢先。

“你真是不可理喻——”

“我需要她，”Tony继续说，“她有我想要的所有。”

“你当着Stephen的面这么做吗？”Pepper带怒气低声说。“ _我的老天！_ HAPPY——”

他们同时全部转过去，看见Happy痛苦地重重落在地上，同时Natasha将他翻转，双腿绞住他。

“这就是我所说的！”Tony大叫，靠近拳台。

“我只是滑倒了。”Happy说着，缓慢从地上爬起来。

“对我来说是技术性压倒。”

这个红发女人盯着Tony，但Stephen可以发誓她放在褐发男人身上的注意力从一开始就没离开过。“我需要你的批准。”

“你很保守。我不知道，你有一个古老的灵魂——”

“我说的是你的指纹。”

“行。”

Pepper快速走到Tony身边。“所以，我们要怎么做？”她以一种佯装的愉悦微笑说。

“行。就在这圆满结束。”说着，签完最后一个签名，“嘿。你是这儿的老板了。”

Natasha合上文件。“这就是全部了，Stark先生？”

“不。”

“是的。”Stephen冷冷地说，让这三人看向他。

Tony没说一句话。Natasha扫了一眼工程师，将她的注意力投向那位医生。Stephen不能确定她在想什么，但在这个红发女人离开之前她脸上有一个细小的微笑。

这一夜这对情侣吵了一架。至少等到Pepper离开之后才向对方大叫和扔东西。最后，Stephen离开这栋房子，只留下一个背影，Tony心想，这是否就是了。

他没有向自己承认他不再清楚自己在做什么。甚至不知道是什么驱使他做所有这些无疑会激怒他男友的事。也许一部分的他现在仍然坚信他们分开是最好的选择。让Stephen对Tony的死少点心碎，如果他痛恨这位百万富翁被摧毁的话。

是的，Tony确实想着这是否就是那个了。让自己坚信这对Stephen会更好……然而却不能阻止无休止落下的泪水，以及感觉将人生剥离于他的、来自心底的痛苦。

而在三天后，他和Pepper去机场看到Stephen已经在那里、等在那里时，他又情不自禁那样自私地松了口气。

Stephen仍然冷淡，在去往摩纳哥的飞机上保持距离，不放过任何机会地在这架私人飞机上待在另一端。但Tony没有错过这个事实——在飞机降落的短暂冲击，这位医生仍然跑来确认他的情况……并且没有离开他的身侧。

——

“你知道的，这是欧洲。不管接下来20分钟发生什么，宝贝，就随它去——”

哦，他打心眼里不喜欢对方这样的语气。Stephen皱眉。“随什么去？”

“Stark先生？”

Pepper和Stephen都快速转过身，看见那个红发女人走向他们。Stephen清楚地听见那个新CEO小声说，“哦，你一定是在跟我开玩笑——”他与之同感。

“嘿。”Tony随意地打招呼，但没有离开Stephen的身边。医生抿起嘴，下巴紧绷，将一只手放在Tony背部下方。

“从这走。”Natasha愉快笑着，带着她们走进展示间。

Stephen确实注意到了那条紧身红裙子以及她戴着的那条金色腰带。 _非常聪明_ **，** 他苦涩地想着，翻了个白眼。

“你看上去光彩夺目。”Tony对他的新助手说。

这个评论只让Stephen把这个褐发男人拽得更近，无意识地抓紧，以一种他近来能被发觉的占有欲的力道。

“什么，谢谢你。”

“但这不专业。行程是什么？”

“你有一个9:30的晚宴。”

“完美。我会11:00到那。”

“当然。”

“9:30 Tony。”Stephen平稳地说，打断这两个人。

Tony没有犹豫，“那就9:30。”

“当然。”Natasha点头，但快速扫了一眼医生，他们视线相撞。

她的嘴唇上有一个微笑，眼中也是那样的狡黠神情，Stephen知道这个女人非常清楚发生了什么。那就是从红发女人出现在健身房那一刻开始，这位医生和这个新助手陷入了一场无形的游戏。

这是一个权力的角逐。Stephen巧妙地展现他是怎样在和Tony的关系中具有控制欲，相背于公众那些猜测。证明Tony有多听从他，那位百万富翁有多依据Stephen的感受而作出举动和变换情绪。一个警告。

“这是我们的？”Tony指着一个角落的桌子说。当然，他会选择这个房子里最好的那桌。

Natasha很快走上前，“可以是。”

“好极了。订下它。”

Natasha微笑着走向一个工作人员，用流利的法语快速交谈。

Pepper选择这个时刻抓住Tony的手臂把他拉去一边，虽说不是太远。她抱歉地对医生笑了一下，但Stephen只是理解地点头。

“你失去理智了？”她低声怒道。

“什么——”

“你现在是认真的？你真忘了那时候Kailyn发生了什么？”

“好吧，那是你干的——”Tony平静地回复。

“你为有人代替我的位置两周而发脾气。只是两周，Tony。我带来一个你们就吵一次架。我那时候要处理 _任何事，_ 搬家、新大厦、博览会——”她的声音里是非常清晰的恼怒。

“你可以警示我——”

“我给了你超过二十个候选人。你讨厌他们每一个！”

“他们能力不够——”

“不，他们不是这样，Tony。这是一个荣幸的照看孩子工作，而他们一半的人都是常春藤院校的商科水平——然后我去找了法律界的Kaitlyn。我那时候有个想法，如果我给你点儿什么让你记起你的男友，你在工作中就会渴望——”

“我没有渴望——”

Pepper都没在回答里美化它，“然后你上钩了。你很高兴，这起效果了。然后我就发现你没注意到的时候Stephen对她不满——”

“好吧我没有——”

“而且四天后我就听见你们两个因为这个抱怨！于是我得好好安置那个可怜的女孩儿，而且还得让她签个私下保密合同，因为你们两个根本不想把交往关系公之于众，但你们做爱的时候就这样让她待在外边，我听说那可非常大声——”

“我一直很大声——”

Stephen试着忽略他能听见他们的事实。虽然，这最终解释了那件事最后怎么了。然而他貌似不是唯一那个听见这段对话的人。

那个新红发助手订好了桌位，一些工作人员现在正在清理。她愉悦微笑着转向他，虽然她的注意力似乎仍然在Pepper和Tony的争论上。

“想先落座吗，Strange医生？”她用一样地迷人声音问他。

但他没有回复，给了她一个不会被忽略的怒视。

“有什么问题吗？如果你有什么其他要求我可以——”

“多数人对他不合理的举动都会感到恼怒，”Stephen冷冷地说，“你是我见过第一个乐意被他搭讪的人，很奇怪……尤其在工作当中。我不知道你的计划是什么，但离我的东西远点，贱人。”

他不是非常清楚这个女人身上的什么东西让他如此失控，但这是狭隘嫉妒的新阶段。他感受到需要让这个女人离Tony越远越好。他没有什么确切的理由，但他大脑的一些部分一直告诉他这个女人想要Tony。也许不是Stephen目前看见的这种浪漫关系……不这不同……一些更加……糟糕的。

然而，撇开他的爆发，Natasha似乎没受影响，那礼貌的微笑没有消失任何一点。

但这儿有新声音了。Stephen转过去看见Justin Hammer与一个熟悉的金发记者。他近乎有一瞬在想，他讨厌的人谁能出这三者之右。

他快速转向Natasha。“找个借口。在事情脱离控制之前逮住他们——”

Natahsha快速走开之前点了点头。

——

**“** _还有什么别的坏主意吗？”_

……

“Tony和我……Tony……我喜欢Tony Stark。Tony喜欢我。我们不是竞争对手。他意想不到地给Hammer工业创造许多机会，你知道吗？我和Tony做的所有事……”

_“Well，如此使用……”_

“……是一个健康的……”

_“并且拥有一辆赛车如果你驾驶它的话？”_

“竞争……他赛车？”

所有人的眼睛都盯上那些巨大的屏幕，里面TonyStark正穿着一件蓝色的赛车服。记者们全部拿着他们的摄像机或手机出去。其他一些在欢呼。

“Natalie……Natalie！”

“是的，Potts小姐？”

“你对这个知道多少？”

“这是我第一次知道。”

“这……这不能发生。”

“当然。我知道的。我该怎么帮你？”

“Stephen在哪？”

“Pepper！”医生很快朝她们走来，“发生什么了？为什么他在赛车？”

Pepper转向Natasha，“Happy在哪？”

“他在外面等着。”

“好的，去找他。我需要Happy。”

Stephen盯着屏幕，他的心脏一分钟狂奔数公里。他用极短的时间下了决定，朝大门跑去。虽然他很快撞上了JustinHammer，几乎要将他撞倒。那个记者现在已经走了。

Justin笑了。“哦，是你。去找你的男友？”他的语气有些奇怪的意味，Stephen清晰辨认出那是嫉妒。Tony显然、再一次地、从他人那里夺来了整个房间的注意。“给他看看他的位置？”

这打断了医生的注意。

“你知道夜粽慧不是最隐蔽的地方。不得不佩服你，医生……我不知道你是在这段关系里穿裤子的那个。他在我想象中一直是个自傲的蠢蛋。但他看起来不……你知道的……不像现在这样看上去像个荡妇——”

尖叫声。Hammer跌在地上，双手捂住他被打破的鼻子。Stephen感受到指节的疼痛，但完全忽略它，紧紧等着另一个男人。一些保安靠近他们，但Pepper第一个过来，把他们轰走。认出她是Stark工业的新CEO，他们也就这样离开了。

“你敢再说一句你这个狗娘养——”

“Stephen，停下！比赛快开始了——Tony……”

这让他回归意识。他深呼吸。“Pepper，去找Happy——”

“你要去哪？！”她对他喊道。

“阻止他杀了他自己！”

……

当他走进赛道上的时候，没人费心思去阻止这位医生。当Tony宣布他的名字加入赛程的时候场面陷入混乱。

“该死——”Tony全然震惊地看着Stephen坐进他身边的赛车，“你不能在这——”

“你想玩心跳？很好。但如果你有该死的一秒钟想过把命交在这场比赛上，那就得知道你也会把我的交在这！”

“你都没有一件赛车服——”Tony以惊叹和恐惧的表情看着他。

Stephen瞪向他，“所以我建议你小心点儿，AnthonyStark。”

_**引擎预备，点火，GO！** _

——

_“简直不敢相信。这证明那位天才已经一发不可收拾，并且不知道他在做什么。他把钢铁侠武器看做玩具。我曾经听Stark说过，实际上，至少五年到十年之内，这些装甲绝对不能在任何地方出现，现在不会在任何地方出现，以后也不会在任何地方出现，可我们在摩纳哥就意识到，这些装甲现在出现了！”_

“静音。他应该给我一个奖牌。这是真的。”

Stephen没有看他，选择看着窗外。

Tony的眼睛倾慕地在医生英俊的脸上游走。他在Ivan攻击Tony的时候跑去拿来了钢铁侠箱子，这个时候Happy和Pepper都近乎陷入恐慌而不能很好移动。一个Tony没有想到的举动……一个举动，他承认，让他几乎心脏病发作。

这完全是乐趣和一个游戏，直到你意识到自己在用一些甚至不愿尝试失去风险的东西打赌。

他把盘子放在小桌上，半坐在Stephen的椅子把手上。这个褐发男人抓住医生的右手，放了一个冰块在上面。这让另一人终于把脸转向他。

“我听说你狠狠打了Hammer一下。应该让我来做的，医生。你的手实在太宝贵了。”Tony说着，尝试微笑。

Stephen叹了口气，“如果他有某些类型的——”

“你在意吗？”

“不，但你——”

“所以呢？所以如果整个世界都知道对你来说我有点荡妇又怎么样……你知道的……对我指手画脚。比起网上说我的其他该死的事来说也没那么糟。我可以这么说……不管你怎么想我们所做的，我们做了，然后更多——”

Stephen发出一声恼怒的哼声，一个细小的微笑展现在他唇上。他示意那个盘子。“这是什么？”

“你的战斗餐。”他笑着回复。

医生眯起他的眼睛，“你刚刚在做这个？”

“你以为我这三个小时去哪了？”Tony的声音轻快，语调里往常的玩味回来了。但那没有到达他的眼睛。

“Tony，”Stephen一只手放在对方腰上，“你在瞒着我些什么？你是不是……对这个厌倦了？对我们？”

这个想法确实曾在医生脑海里穿过。也许，是否就是他造成了Tony近来转变的行为。这个天才是否多少对他们的关系感到束缚，以至于他用其他的方式释放压力？危险又鲁莽的方式，他也许会这么加上。这确实能够解释那些随意与陌生人的调情，以及他雇用的新红发助手。这些行为在他们早些时候交往的时候从未出现过。

“我不想回家。”Tony轻声回复。这个褐发男人将双腿绕在医生两侧，跨在他身上，“一点也不想。让我们取消我的生日派对然后……我们去欧洲。我们去威尼斯，卡普里尼……”他很快陷入Stephen的大腿，他的脑袋靠着医生的肩膀。

这有许多时刻说服Stephen这也许并不是那样。Tony表现出那样多的信号他还爱着他。托付着他。或者这是他的一厢情愿？

“……是个放松一下的好地方……”

“Tony，我不觉得这是个好时机……”

“对，但也许这就意味着现在是最好的时机。因为之后我们就能——”

“嘿……Anthony……看着我。你在做什么？你在逃避什么？”

Tony微微向后靠了点；那有些东西是医生所迷惑的。“你不会逃避的。你会奔向我，宝贝……你一向如此。”

Stephen与他保持对视。试着看清为什么他感觉自己需要恐慌。Tony离他这么近，在他的臂弯里，但仿佛这个褐发男人会在他眨眼的那一刻消逝而去。“我不会去任何地方，Tony。”

“是的……”Tony微笑。再次前倾靠入对方的拥抱，“是的，当然。”

他们保持这样的动作过了几分钟，Stephen无意识地将手指穿过Tony的发丝。某些程度上，他感觉这个褐发男人在动，他的屁股轻微绕着圈。

了解这个暗示，Stephen缓慢将一只手伸入他们之间，更深入之前解开对方的裤子。“想要我帮你释放，吾爱？”他用一种低沉的嗓音说。

他的另一只手，仍然纠缠在那些褐色发丝里面，拉扯。Tony顺从，将他的脑袋转向另一边，让医生开始在他的脖颈上掠过湿润的吻。

Tony发出一声放荡的哀号，挺着臀部，现在发情似的明目张胆挺入对方的手。这些事让他感到有些掉价，但只要Stephen持续用那种深沉的目光看着他，他就毫不在乎。

Stephen将他的膝盖分开，继而，把Tony的双腿分得更开。他完全将手静止了一瞬。只是简单地看着Tony陷入这个新姿势时失去平衡地喘息。医生确实没有错过他的挚爱双颊上的淡色。

“Stephen……我想要——”

Tony的眼睛游离别处，但那只手自顾自地脱下了他的裤子，移动着，然后牢牢固定住他的下巴。

“看着我。”这个用男中音说出的命令让Tony本能地腿软，虽说是徒劳。医生笑了，但由着褐发男人把他自己降得更低，弯过他的腰这样他们的臀部就能相撞，给予一些摩擦。

“老天，你在这种时候尤其惊艳，Tony。当你这样欲求和渴望……也许我该就让你从我的手指里出来——”

他在那句夸奖中大声哀号，乞求，但在他能做任何其他事之前，Stephen的手捂住了他的嘴。尖锐地喘息，Tony可以嗅到他自己的麝香味，这让他变得更加急迫。

医生现在倾身向前了，他的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵。“嘘……现在安静。我不想让别人听见你。别担心。我还是会给你你想要的。”

Tony试着发出不满的哼声，然后将他的舌头诱惑地舔着覆盖在他唇上的手掌。

Stephen笑了，“没规矩。”

——

“你有想法今晚戴哪只表吗，Stark先生？”

“我会看看它们的，”Tony回答，快速扣上他的衬衫，“……我是不是应该……取消这个派对……”

“也许。”Natasha走向他站的地方，手里拿着一杯酒。

“是的。因为它……”

“不合时宜？”

“没错。这样会让大家误会——”

“时机不恰当——”

Tony拿过那杯酒，抿了一口。他们的视线保持相对。

“对你来说橄榄味够了吗？”

他艰难开口。“……金色表盘，棕色表带。我戴那块积家表。我一会儿看看。把它们拿过来。你可以——”

Natasha递给他一个展示盒，然后随意坐在沙发扶手上，离他非常近。

Tony盯着她一会儿。“我得说。很难看清你。你从哪来？”

“法律部门。”她流畅地说。

Tony哼了一声，“为什么我的所有助手都来自法律界，”他说着把盒子放在一边，“我能问你个问题吗，假设性的？有点儿奇怪。如果这是你人生里最后一次生日宴会，你会怎么庆祝？”

“我会和任何我喜欢的人做任何我想做的事。”

——

“Strange医生？”

Stephen转过身，看见一个熟悉的褐发女人。“Kaitlyn，是吗？”

没错。Pepper提到过她被调去了纽约大厦。他猜想这让她出现在西海岸办公室的这里。他的良心让他有点愧疚。

这个女人优雅地走近，一个微笑展现在她脸上。“Potts女士让我去拿一些文件，”她说，回答了他没问出的问题，“我猜你已经准备好参加Stark先生的生日宴会了。”

“我正为Tony拿一些东西。”他撒谎道。他潜进Tony的办公室，确认那里是不是有什么藏起来的酒或者东西或者任何能解释那个褐发男人近来行为的事物。Stephen已经确认了Tony在纽约的主办公室，但没发现任何东西，但他只是需要确认一下。

“对了我在楼下工作。很少出现在这层楼。”Kaitlyn嘴边有一个细小的微笑。

Stephen尴尬地清了清喉咙，“我很抱歉——”

“哦不不。这没事——”一个短暂停顿，“我理解。而且实际上我很喜欢这里。虽然我确实非常惊讶，听到Natalie会代替Potts女士的旧位置——”

“你知道她？”

“Natalie Rushman？是的，在我调任之前我们在一个部门工作。说来那真幸运。但我想这种事总是会发生在某些人身上——”

他疑惑地看向她。

“哦，”她说着开始收捡那些她需要的文件，“那个公证人职位。我听小道消息说，Samantha Carlisle费了老大的劲才被选为递送那份文件的人选。她利用和正确的人打交道来坐上公司高位。这不惊讶。但是……”她直起身子，将这些东西放进包里，“显然她在那天病倒了。突然的呕吐让她进了医院。Natalie是最后一分钟被替换上的。而且well……她从中得到了Potts小姐的旧位，我们都知道那是……巨大的好处。”

“不管怎样吧……”Kaitlyn小声叹了口气，她再次转向他，“祝你有个好的夜晚，Strange医生，”她在离开之前愉悦地说，“顺便一说你们两个在一起真的很可爱。”她的语气里有一丝喜爱。

Stephen目视她离开，思索着这些新信息。他的大脑忽然再次回放他遇到Tony那位新红发助手后发生的所有事。

_那个。冒牌。贱人。_

*布洛芬：女生生理期止痛药。


	7. Chapter 7

_[18:51]_

_“我能问你个问题吗，假设性的？有点儿奇怪。如果这是你人生里最后一次生日宴会，你会怎么庆祝？”_

_“我会和任何我想和他在一起的人做任何我想做的事。”_

_“……要是我不能呢？”_

_[21:01]_

_“Pepper，发生什么事了？”Rhodes将一只手放在她肩上。Pepper踱步的同时摇头，显然心烦意乱。_

_“我——我不知道该做什么——”_

_Rhodes抓住机会环绕一圈房间内的混乱，“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。他失去控制了——”_

_“不不不。别打给任何人——”_

_“Pepper。这很荒谬。他见鬼的怎么了？我刚刚为他做了保证——”_

_“我知道，我知道。我懂。我会解决它——”_

_[22:17]_

_“这可是个坏主意。”_

_“就这么做。立刻。”Tony低声回复。她离他很近，分享一份呼吸，心跳共鸣。“你知道你想的。”_

_“这周围的人怎么办？”_

_“这才是我们这么做的原因。为了他们。”他耸肩。“这是我的派对。我的朋友。他们就像一种垃圾——”他发出一声大笑，一个微笑浮现在红发女人的嘴边。“来嘛——”_

_“起来，”他一只手放在她的前臂，帮她抬起戴着护腕的一只手，另一只放在她腰上固定，“三下。扫清射界。打中！”_

_冲击波射中冰雕的时候震耳欲聋，冰雕碎成碎片。这两个始作俑者大笑出声，同时周围传来许多宾客异口同声的吸气。_

_Tony仍然扣着她的腰，放松地转着他的红发助手坐稳时面向他。Natasha的手很快轻易地落入他的胸口。_

_“不容小觑，不是吗？”她说，那种轻松的笑容仍然明显。现在他们的脸非常靠近了，嘴唇几乎相碰。_

_Tony对她微笑着，但随即感受到一个瞪视。他抬眸，眼神相撞……_

_Stephen没有等待，很快转身离开了这里。_

_[23:42]_

_“Tony——我声明一次。脱了它！”_

_“把那东西放回你拿来的地方，鸭嘴兽。在有人受伤之前。不好意思了，兄弟，但钢铁侠没有助手。”_

_“助手个屁！”_

_[23:54]_

_“Natalie！”_

_“是的，Strange医生？”_

_“你还敢叫‘Strange医生’！我看透你了，你这个撒谎的贱人。”他靠近她时声音里尽是恶意，“你该死的是谁？你想从Tony那得到什么？”_

_“Strange医生——”_

_“我知道你对Samantha Carlisle下了毒！”他低吼。“必须让她错过什么这样你才能接近Tony。我不知道你他妈的想要他什么但我可不会坐以待毙——”_

_停顿一会儿，他们四目相对。然而，下一秒，这感觉就像他在瞪着另一个完全不同的人。这位医生不得不认真考虑是不是当场勒死她。没有任何后患——_

_她下一次开口，语气完全改变。一种坚定而不屈的语气。“Strange医生，我是神盾局的卧底特工，执行观察你们的任务。Tony Stark的生命正在因钯中毒而消耗，但他不是唯一一个在危险之中的——”_

_“什么——？”_

_一阵响亮的爆炸。在所有人的震惊下，Tony和Rhodes，穿着全套的装甲，撞击穿过屋顶。尖叫和呼喊。条件反射下，他试着护住这个红发女人远离碎玻璃，伸手抓过她的胳膊，想要让她离开这个地方……震惊中……发现她是同样的反应。_

_[23:57]_

_“把你的手放下！”_

_“你认为你知道穿上这身装甲要付出什么？！”_

_“我们没必要这么做，Tony。”_

_“你想成为战争机器，开枪啊！”_

_“脱下它！”_

_“你要开枪了？”_

**_“把它脱下！”_ **

**_“不！”_ **

**_“脱下它TONY ！”_ **

_[23:59]_

_“Tony，你能听见我吗？”_

_“Stephen……”_

_“这是真的？你快死了？”_

_“我——”_

_“你胆敢骗我——”_

_[00:00]_

_“对不起。”_

_……_

_“你听见我说的了吗？你在非常危险的人的雷达上。你们两个人的涉入只会引起更多注意——”_

_“我他妈的不在乎——”Stephen打断她，只是加快了他的脚步。考虑到他糟糕的情绪，他只是稍微有些自傲于红发女人不得不冲刺才能跟上他的大步。_

_“你要去哪？”Natasha的表情仍然保持谨慎，但她听上去近乎恼怒。_

_“处理一个更紧迫的问题——”_

_“是什么？”_

_“哦滚开！”_

**——**

他们从瓦坎达回到这个大厦已经有两个星期了。T’Challa本想要他们多住一段时间，但考虑到Tony突然的恐慌发作，Stephen想，也许让他的男友回到熟悉地方会更好。回到有安保协议的、他感到安全的地方，他信任的AI，所有他的机器人以及为他效劳的装甲。

然而，足够奇怪地，Tony在那件事之后表现的完全正常。没有退缩，没有对那些事件里相关的人的猜疑。事实上，他似乎状态很好。除了，Stephen注意到的，经常外出。

最初的几天，Stephen找了各种借口围着Tony转。Wong甚至没有质问他在圣所的缺席，毫无疑问他知道导致这个的原因。在第五天，这位法师稍微休息了会儿。也许，Tony是真的还好吧。

_但为什么他总有一种不祥的预感？_

在这一周的结尾，他放松了警惕。也许他才是那个猜疑的人，如果他一直不断寻找本不存在的问题，那对他们两人来说都不好。

“Tony……你真的没事吗？”

Tony降低他的马克杯，看向法师，“当然没事。”他以一个明亮的微笑回复。

Stephen不自觉地也这么做。

_所以为什么总感觉有些糟糕的事会发生？_

——

_“先生，我想我必须请你从甜甜圈上下来。”_

_……_

_“我告诉你了。我不想加入你们的超级神秘男孩组合。我有更大的问题要处理——”_

_“从政府要回你的装甲？”_

_“不，思索怎么让我的男友回来。”Tony恼怒地打断。他摘下他的墨镜瞥着这个神盾负责人，“这……这……我很抱歉。我不想一开始就出师不利。我是看眼罩还是看眼睛？说实话，我昨天喝多了。我不确定你是真的还是我有……”_

_“我是真的。”Fury的表情保持谨慎的不动声色。一只眼睛仍然盯着坐在对面的让人讨厌百万富翁。“我是你见过的最真实的人。”_

_Tony懊恼，环视甜甜圈商店周围。“那我幸运了。这儿的服务员呢？”_   
  


_“那看起来不妙啊。”负责人说着，他指向这位天才脖子上凸起的肌张力。_

_“我经历过更糟的。”_

_忽然一个新的声音。“我们把周围区域清空了，但我不觉得我们能维持很久。”_

_Tony自然而然去看一眼。这个声音很熟悉。“你被……解雇了。”_

_“你说的不算。”他的红发助手回复。_

_Natasha很快坐在非常自傲的Fury身边。_

_“Tony，我向你介绍Romanoff特工。”_

_“嗨。”_

_Tony紧紧瞪着她，但她似乎并不在意。_

_“我是神盾局的卧底特工。我们知道你病了的时候，我就被Fury负责人派来观察你。”_

_他的脑袋转动。“我他妈真该听Stephen的——”_

_“你总是很忙，”Fury大声说道，盖过上一句话，“你让女助理当CEO，把财产四处送人，你让朋友穿着你的装甲飞走了，和你的医生感情破裂……现在，如果我没说错的话……”_

_“你说错了。我没给他。他拿走的。”_

_“喔喔喔——他拿走的？你是钢铁侠而他就这样拿走了？那哥们儿走进那，揍你一顿然后拿走你的装甲？”_

_“还有你还他妈提我的男友。我没感情破裂——”_

_“你有，Stark。其实，他比我想象中留下的时间更长——”_

_这让Tony神经紧绷。它抓住了他体内糟糕的情绪。“你们想让我干什么？”_

_“我们想让你干什么？”Fury仍然保持着那个调笑的语气。“不——不。你想让我们干什么？”_

_“我不想让你干任何事。不需要你的建议。不需要你的看法——”_

_负责人脸上的微笑迅速褪下。“不，你只是想要你那位宝贵的医生。像个小孩儿一样乞求——”_

_“因为他是现在对我来说唯一重要的事！”他摘下墨镜扔在桌子的一边，“我不在乎政府。不在乎那些装甲。我不在乎你那个愚蠢的秘密卧底。我在乎的只有他。”_

_“看这就是个问题，Stark。你现在是个老大难，需要我的帮助。给他注射。”_

_“喔！”他的脖子上突然一阵锐痛。Tony看着Natasha再次站回去，但她的手上有一支注射器。“哦，老天！你们要偷走我的肾卖掉它？你们能不能消停五秒钟？她刚才对我做了什么？”_

_“是她为你做了什么。是二氧化锂。能够缓解疼痛。我们想让你回去工作。”_

_这位工程师懊恼不满。虽然，他开始感觉好些了。钯毒素的症状似乎迅速消退。“多给我几盒那个。我就能活蹦乱跳了。”_

_“这不是疗法，只能缓解症状。”Fury再次倒回椅子上，“看来治好你的病不容易。”_

_“相信我，我知道。我很了解自己的状况。我一直在寻找合适的钯能力板替代品。我试过所有元素的全部化合物。”_

_“Well，我要告诉你，你没有试过全部。”_

_Tony翻了个白眼。_

_“你被分神了，”这位负责人继续，“非常心不在焉。所以我要告诉你些让你注意力集中的事，因为我不可能依靠你的自我保护意识或是你的利他主义道德来守护世界。”_

_有一瞬停顿Tony紧紧盯着这个间谍。_

_“我们有充分理由认为Stephen Vincent Strange已经引起了一些坏家伙的注意。”_

_这让他在座位上坐直了点，双眼聚焦。“什么？”_

_“他很聪明。你知道怎么筛选我给你的信息，Stark”这个负责人嘲讽地说，“他最近对于新型神经细胞组织的研究在我们潜入敌方的数据系统中出现了。”_

_“谁。他们是谁？”他的下巴绷紧，双手在桌子下面捏紧。_

_Fury定然注意到了这个态度的转变。_

_“这正在被关注中，”他严肃地说。“现在。但我不确定这会是结束。像Strange这样的人总是会趋向险境。所以，问题是，你现在能接受死亡吗，Stark，知晓着你会留他一人在没有钢铁侠守护的世界？”_

**——**

“Stephen，你需要过来。现在。”

这对恋人看见Wong从他刚化成的传送圈里走出，一种担忧的神情展现在他那张总是严肃的脸上。

Stephen缓慢走出沙发，短暂扫了一眼Tony，再次看向另一位法师。“发生了什么？”

“黑暗维度有些不同寻常。一些巨大的能量体。”

Wong没有逗留，走回了同一个传送圈。他们都太过习惯这个运作体系，没有人因不必要的解释多说什么。

“我——”

“没事。我会好好的。”Tony的声音很快传来。

Stephen走向那个工程师——他正在实验室那张椅子上轻微地把自己从这边转向那边。他扬起一个柔和的微笑，倾身捉住对方的嘴唇。“我会尽可能早点回来。”

Tony笑了，轻轻抚摸了医生的脸庞。“嘿，职责所在。”

很快这位法师化出自己的传送圈，轻松走了进去。

但在这金色闪耀的火焰消失的那一刻，Tony嘴边的微笑消失了。

——

_“你还记得你父亲些什么？”_

_“他很冷漠，爱算计。他从没说过爱我。甚至连喜欢我都没说过。所以你突然告诉我，我是他的未来、一切都指望我了，这让我很难消化。我接受不了。他以前最开心的事就是送我去寄宿学校。”_

_“这不是真的。”_

_“Well，那么，看来你比我更了解我爸。”_

_“说实话，是这样。”说着这句话，Fury站了起来，招呼围在他们身边的保镖。他们很快在这个无声的命令中行动起来。“他是神盾局创始人之一。”_

_Tony也一样站了起来。“什么？”_

_Fury忽略他。“我两点还有事。”_

_一个巨大的黑色箱子被两个保镖搬了过来。砰地一声放在他身边，Tony疑惑地看着它。“等等等——这是什么？”_

_“好吧，你没事了，是吗？”_

_“不，我有事。”_

_“你能搞定的吧？是吧？是吧？”_

_“搞定什么？我都不知道你在说什么——”_

_“Natasha还会继续留在Stark集团执行卧底任务。你还记得Coulson特工吧？”_

_Tony看着一个熟悉的穿着西装的人上前。他叹气，“……记得。”_

_“还有Tony，记着，我一直关注着你呢。”_

_这位工程师静静地注视负责人离开。然后再次转向另一位特工。_

_“我们阻拦了一切通信，”Coulson说，“不能跟外界取得联系——”_

_这让他抓狂，“哦不不不——我需要一部手机——”_

_让Tony更生气的，Natasha笑了。他瞪向她。_

_“你们两个太像了——”她以一种调笑的语气说。_

_“你在说什么？”他恼怒地说。然后这提醒了他，“你知道他在哪？”_

_“Strange医生很好，”Coulson平静地说，“我们也一样跟踪着他。我们的人会盯着他并保证他的安全，直到你回去。”_

_“我向上帝发誓如果他有什么差错——”_

_Natasha大步走向他，停在仅一码远处。“Fury说错了一件事。你的感情没有破裂。也许远远不会是这样。他比你固执得多。”她的语气里有一些熟悉的喜爱意味。_

_Tony看了她更久一会儿，打量……然后，“拜托，”他因自己声音里的真诚感到吃惊，“保证他安全。”_

**——**

Stephen回到这栋大厦的时候，他直接把自己传送去了Tony的卧室。这毫无疑问已经是深夜了，他希望Tony至少有休息一会儿，哪怕是在床上打着他的平板。

他感到非常疲惫。这位法师处理黑暗维度的问题时几乎放干了自己的法力，现在他想要的只有好好洗个澡，然后在他的爱人身边休息一会儿。

但他注意到的第一件事却是一张空荡、整齐的床。这扣下了他的扳机。Tony从不会这么整洁，并且在他和Stephen再次睡一张床之后他就不让女佣进来了。它看起来就像这几天都没被碰过。事实上，这整间房间看上去就像完全没被使用过——从他离开这开始……三天以前。

——

_“JAMES!”_

_中校猛地抬起脑袋，看见那个怒气冲冲的医生快步走向他们。站在他身边的Allen少校向后退了一步。_

_“Stephen？什么……？”他不知道该从哪开始。Rhodes完全没想到会在空军基地看见Tony的男友。“你怎么在这？”_

_这位医生停在桌子旁边，双眼看着那身银色装甲。“我几个星期前救了将军的女儿。我兑现了通行券。”_

_他很快环视四周，看见附近一个平布包。他抓过它，然后伸向那套装甲上的弧反应器。一只手阻止了他。_

_“Stephen，你见鬼的在干什么？”Rhodes低声问道，四目相对时他抓着Stephen手腕的力道松了一些。_

_这位医生完全转向中校，余光扫了一眼那位少校。Rhodes清了清喉咙发出提示，Allen少校快速走开，给他们私人空间。_

_Stephen等了更多一会儿，只是为了确保。_

_“不，是见鬼的你在想什么，James，”他的声音里有一种显而易见的挖苦，“把这东西带到这给美国政府。军事基地。而我们都知道政府不是完全公正且高尚——”_

_Rhodes叹了口气，“他失去控制了。你看见了！那套装甲，那是武器——”_

**_“他快死了。”_ **

_中校的表情变了，他的双眼闪过一丝恐慌，“什么？”_

_“你想把钢铁侠战衣卖给政府？很好。但那个反应器是他的心脏。如果有人向它伸手并找到方法用它对抗他……”他语速很快。他们没有那么多的时间。“我不会允许的，James。”_

_他们僵在原地，四目相对。但很快，远处传来一阵脚步声。_

_本能地，他们同时移动。Rhodes快速抓下装甲上的反应器，然后把它扔进Stephen拿着的包里。_

_“哦，是的！哦，是的，是的，是的！今天是我生日？你拿到它了！你做了什么？你做了什么——是我想的那样吗？”_

_‘哦，你肯定在跟我开玩笑。’Stephen苦涩地想着，小心翼翼将包藏在他身后。_

_“没错，就是它了，Hammer。”Rhodes很快扫了Stephen一眼，走向Justin Hammer。“我在想你会为我们做什么。”_

_Justin的注意力终于落在医生身上，但没有评论什么，他撅起嘴，然后显然站得比必要情况更远了点儿。Stephen笑了，他看见了仍然还在对方鼻子上绑着的绷带。_

_医生眯起眼一会儿，心底盘算。他上前一步，在Justin退缩着向后跳了点儿的时候笑容扩大。站在他身边，Rhodes用咳嗽掩住了他的笑意。_

_Stephen向Rhodes倾身，“把他榨干。”他低声说道，然后走向大门，手里仍然拿着那个小包。_

**——**

法师在实验室里找到了Tony。坐在房间正中间的椅子上，纸张散落得到处都是……文章、报告、地图的剪切物。一些屏幕都静止于充满一个事件的照片……一个特殊的事件。

一种不祥的寂静。Stephen开始觉得在这个特殊的空间里出现不太对。

医生犹豫地上前几步，“Tony……？”

另一人没有转过来。一只脚仍然轻轻点着地面。

Stephen试着不去警觉，摆脱慢慢在他喉咙里上升的恐惧情绪。

他看见Tony还穿着他的黑色立领衬衫和牛仔裤。几天前Stephen离开时穿着的装束。自那之后他就没有离开这个实验室？他没有睡觉没有吃东西没有饮水没有做任何其他的？FRIDAY怎么没有警示Pepper或Rhodes？

“FRIDAY。”他喊出，平稳地，足够大声。

但这里只有寂静。

“我关掉她了。”

他的胃部下沉。除去他自己，一种恐惧的感觉在他的整个体内扩散。“Tony……发生了什么？”

——

_“重新启动完成。恭喜，Stark先生，你让你最好的朋友回来了。”_

_“非常感谢，Romanoff特工。”_

_“做得好，这个新的胸口部件。我正在查看重要的高级输出，你的主要器官看起来很好。”_

_“是，这时候，我不会死了。谢谢你。”_

_“你不会死了是什么意思？你说过你快死了？”一个显然恼怒的声音传来。_

_Natasha和Tony的笑容消失，他们看见第三个屏幕显示的Pepper Potts。_

_“呃——Pep。是你吗？没，我没有。不会了。”_

_“发生了什么？！”_

_然后一个新的声音传来。“Pepper，我们一会儿再解释这个——”_

_看见Tony是怎么声音振奋起来的，Natasha几乎翻了个白眼。“Stephen？宝贝，我——”_

_“你也知道？！”他们听见Pepper大叫，“哦，你们都死定了！”_

_“考虑到这个情况我认为那会适得其反——”他们听见Stephen低声说。_

_“Stephen，我以为你……”他们都僵在了这一刻Tony不熟悉而犹豫的声音里。“我以为你会去找更好的。”_

_“什么？”Stephen对着屏幕说。_

_“你……你会离开。”_

_“哦拜托，”医生皱起眉，他听上去被轻微冒犯了。“我去拿回你的弧反应器原型了，傻子（douchbag）。你那愚蠢的挚友正打算把它交给Hammer呢——”_

**“ _我说过对不起了！”_** _Rhodes的声音传来。_

_“嘿，嘿，省省吧。”Natahsa再次在键盘上飞速敲打。“有人打来了，Tony。像是来接你的飞机。”_

**——**

“是什么让你离开的？”

“Tony，”他缓慢开口，平静地，“我和你说过黑暗维度有个问题——”

“不是今天。在这之前。那天。”

“今天？”Stephen重复。他可以感觉到体内上升的恐惧了。他快速环顾四周，试着获取一些说明情况到底有多糟的信息。“Tony，我已经走了三天了。”

“你为什么要走？”

“你没有睡觉。”他发现视线内甚至都没有咖啡杯。他几乎害怕开口询问。“你有没有……你上次吃东西或喝水是什么时候？”

“我们从没好好谈过它。你瞧，医生，这在我的脑袋里盘旋过一次又一次。我让你深入地狱。在我认为我要死了的时候，2010年。你从没离开……但你这么做了。那么快……在你的事故之后。”

这让法师的脑袋眩晕。他感到嘴唇干涩。“我那时很痛苦。我没有想清楚——”

“不！”Tony很快站起来，那张椅子被甩去一边发出响亮的碰撞声。“你胆敢骗我。是九头蛇？Fury说过你被盯上了。有人把你从我身边夺走了？”

“Tony——”

**“回答我该死的！”**

Tony把键盘扔向他发出哐当一声巨响，虽然很明显故意偏了方向。他在好几码之外扔东西，那个物件大声落在医生身后的墙上。Stephen没有退缩。他不能阻止自己盯着这个褐发男人。

“……或者你说的那些都是认真的？”那双鹿一般的眼睛闪过一些事物。悲伤？不敢置信？心碎？或者是所有这些。“你不再想要我了……对我感到厌倦了？不够爱我到继续应对那些我的麻烦？我不断回放，一遍一遍在我的脑海里，你那天所说的，这么多年。Stephen。这么多年。”

法师试着走得更近，但Tony自发后退，远离他。他不记得上一次Tony这样拒绝他的存在是什么时候。“……我很抱歉我说的那些……”

“我不想要道歉Stephen我想要答案。你在我身边经历了地狱都回来了。你总是……你从不离开我，哪怕在我最糟的时候。但突然……”他的声音破碎。他发出一声短促的、冷酷的笑，“是你不够信任我？你不认为我能处理你的伤痛？你对我们之间缺少信念？”

“我信任你……完全信任——”

“曾经。你是。强迫。有人让你离开我？”

“Tony你在偏执……”

“当然我很偏执——”

“为什么你会突然想谈以前的事——”

“为什么你没有？”

Stephen僵住，让安静在他们之间坠落。

“……我……我很抱歉伤害了你，”他试着柔和他的声音，试着尽最大可能的真诚。试着让它带走哪怕一部分的他所感受到的。“在这一点上……我可以用我的一生向你道歉一次又一次。我会尝试用每一天去修补它……我不请你原谅我。我知道我不值得原谅……但Tony求你，我希望你……这对你的身体不好——”

“给我一个答案我就会的。”他打断。

“我已经给了，亲爱的。”医生试着去微笑，“我不知道除去我那时是个十足的混蛋之外我还能再说什么。我很抱歉。真的抱歉。我不应该……我不应该说那些我说过的。为什么……Tony，为什么你执着于这个……”

“不。”Tony现在向后退了更多，很快走向工作桌的另一边。“你竟然敢让这听起来像是我疯了——”

Stephen皱眉。“我没有这么说——”

“我发誓如果你表现的像他……我……”

“你在说谁？他是谁？”

“Steve该死的Rogers。”

这闪过一瞬恼怒。“他说了什么？”

“没有，”冰冷的回复，“但在我们争论的时候他用那样的语气对我。就像你现在做的这样。就像我太夸张。就像我不可理喻、难沟通、发了疯——”Tony这一刻语速特别快，仿佛他的思维跑在他之前而他试着绝望地跟上它。“你打给了我。你不能移动你的手。你怎么能打给我？Christine不知道所以不可能是她——”

“我叫了一个护士。”

“胡扯。”

“Tony——”

_“我输了吗？！”_ 他震动肺部尖叫出声。

Stephen没有移动，没有退缩，但立刻合上了他的嘴。

“是我……我……输了……没有保护你。我……应该去保护你。我没能……我甚至没能做一件正确的事……”

他不能再阻止自己了。Stephen快速大步走去，缩短他们之间的距离。在对方能逃走之前他抓住Tony的肩膀。他试着不去纠结于这个褐发男人正在退缩着他的触碰。

“Tony……Tony看着我。我犯了错。我犯了错，好吗？我输了。我输掉了我们。我应该更坚强的。我应该知道得更多。但这都是我的错。为了那个，我道歉。但你没有做错任何事——”

“你胆敢骗我。”

“Tony——”

“出去。”

——

_所有事发生在电光石火间。或者至少它对于Tony来说是的。一瞬间，他感到那样充满生机，和他最好的朋友并肩战斗；这前所未有地完全击中了他的肾上激素。这感觉太……太对了。_

_但接下来，他看见Stephen，他脖子上套着一根Vanko的鞭子，威胁性紧绷。他、Stephen和Rhodey天衣无缝地合作，摆脱了这个局面，但这一幕在他的脑海里反复播放。_

_Tony叹了口气从椅子上站起来，再次踱步。他们四目相对时Stephen的神情……没有对于他自己性命的恐惧……是在为他而恐惧。在这几个月间发生的所有事、Tony让那位医生走过的所有地狱之后，他怎么会那样看着他？_

_他想走。回到Stephen身边——他被留在他的豪宅里。Fury在哪？他绝对迟到了。_

_但说到那位负责人………Tony的眼睛落到他面前桌子上的文件。_

**_《复仇者启动初期报告》_ **

_但就在他拿起这份文件的时候，那位负责人走了进来。_

_“我不认为我想要你看那个。我不觉得它还适用于你。现在，另外的，是Romanoff对你的评估。看看它。”他将放在桌子上文件扔了过去。_

_Tony坐回他的位置，不走心地打开这份文件。“‘性格概述。Stark先生表现出难以控制的行为。’就我辩解，那是上一个星期。‘倾向自我毁灭’……我那时候快死了。我的意思是，拜托。我们不是结束了？‘教科书型自恋’？……呃……同意。好吧，这就是了。‘为了复仇者启动的招募评估：钢铁侠’？是的。我会考虑的。”_

_“继续读。”_

_“‘Tony Stark不……不被推荐’？这没任何意义。你怎么能既赞同我又不赞同我？我有了一个新的心脏。我试着对Stephen做正确的事。我在一段稳固的关系当中——”_

_“在这个关头这让我们相信，我们只能雇你当个顾问。”_

_他瞥向这位负责人，评估着情况。“……因为我和Stephen的感情关系？”_

_Fury沉默，他的表情没有改变。_

_“认真的？你不喜欢他什么？要说的话也是他对我来说太好了。每个人都这么说，而你在这挑刺——”_

_这位负责人向后倒进他的椅子，叹息。“我没有对他挑刺。事实上，我认为Strange医生会为这个世界做更好的事。我认为，你觉得，他对你来说太好。我认为你把他放在圣台上。我认为当形势为拯救世界或你的小白脸，你会选择后者。爱情让我们做傻事，Stark。我觉得你会妥协。实际上，我知道你会。”_

_有一段短暂的沉默，然后Tony站了起来。“Well……你也负担不起我。”他走向大门，而后停下回头，“而且你是对的。如果你要我选择这个或是Stephen……我总会选他的。没有质疑。”_

**——**

出于习惯，她在用毛巾擦干头发的时候眺望窗外。今晚没有什么可看的，大雾和雨滴阻挡住视线。在一两个小时之前下了一场大雨。雨水滴落的声音击在大厦的屋檐上，发出持续的更响、更快的声音。

Natasha和其他的同僚们犯了个错，不该相信Clint——他坚称只会是个阴天。他们所有人都在回城的时候淋成了落汤鸡。Sam是他们之间发声最多的，他和Clint直到他们分开去房间洗澡的时候才停止争吵。

这个红发女人看了看时间；快午夜。她走向床头柜去拿那杯水。然而出于本能，抓住了手枪，转过身。

“Strange？”

——

_他走出电梯时是一片奇异的安静。Stephen谨慎地向前走几步；观察着这一向聚满人的如今空旷的医院楼层。_

_“Strange医生。”_

_他快速转向那个声音。他的视线落在一个穿一身黑并且左眼戴着眼罩的男人身上。_

_“蠢货负责人，我猜是。”_

_Fury站起来，向前走了几步。“Stark这么叫我的？”_

_“还有一些其他的，”Stephen笑了，把手里的图表放在一个小台上，“我能帮你些什么？你都处理了这么多麻烦。”他嘲讽地示意空旷的周围。_

_“我是来谈话的。你这么快就变得非常出名了。”_

_“因为Tony。”他的声音很平静，平稳。但，挖苦的味道仍然在这，慢慢地渗入每一个字。_

_“还有一些其他的。”Fury说，重复着对方之前说的话。_

_Stephen看向另一个男人停顿，双手插进他的制服口袋，“我听说他被你的宠物计划拒绝了。”_

_“技术上说，医生，他不应该告诉你那个。”一种打趣的语气出现在这位负责人声音中。_

_Stephen忽略这句话。“显然，那不是因为缺乏天赋。”_

_“不是吗？”_

_“所以那是因为我了……或者我们近来的情感关系。”_

_Fury轻微踱步，半心半意看着走廊里的那些医学文本。“你很有洞察力。”_

_Stephen发出一声恼怒的笑。“这就是你让我离开他的地方？这样你宝贵的神盾局就能得到他了？为了伟大的世界或是像这样的东西？不好意思打破你的幻想，但我很自私。”_

_“这个想法在我脑海里出现过。但如果我们这么做了，Stark不会罢休的，直到他把我们弄得团团转。”这位负责人笑着说，“似乎有点短视，你觉得呢？所以，不。这不是我来这的原因。”_

_“那么为什么来这？”_

_“就像Romanoff提到的，你自己就已经引起了一些坏家伙的注意。神盾局过去就一直注意着你和Stark。但我们希望你能配合。帮我们一些。”_

_“怎么做？”_

_“让你每隔一段时间像我们的特工汇报。也许每隔一周。让我们知道所有的变化，所有不寻常的，没有任何你感到不想分享的事。”_

_“而我为什么要做这个？”_

_“因为不像Stark，你很脆弱。而且如果你很脆弱，那么他就脆弱。我很确定你知道我在表达什么。”_

_Stephen没有说话。_

_“Stark有一天告诉我他会越过拯救世界而去救你。你能想象他为了让你活着会做什么吗？那个自杀的混蛋，他很容易就——”_

_“好。”他打断他。Stephen不像听到它。不想听见让他无法忘掉的过去几个月来那个真实存在的想法。当Tony听从Vanko的命令解除钢铁侠战衣……只是为了他的生命。“但我要指定一个人。”_

_Fury挑眉。“我没想过你会知道我的人。”_

_“女人，”这位医生立即纠正，“我要Romanoff特工。”_

_Fury看向那位潜在黑暗中的红发特工。她像往常一样看上去冷静，他的表情没有改变，即使他可以说她和他一样好奇。_

_“没问题。批准。”这位负责人走向电梯。“我知道你至少会讲道理。Romanoff特工会每隔两星期去查看。”说完这句，他离开。_

_“我应该感到荣幸吗，医生？我以为你会恨我。”Natasha戏谑地说，她走出那个阴影。_

_他看向她。“我认为你会做需要做的。”_

_“什么意思？”_

_“在我们都被Vanko抓到的时候你在哪里？”_

_她没说话。_

_“抱歉那更具体一点，那时你的枪瞄准的是谁？”_

_她眨了眨眼，但她的表情是完全的一片空白。_

_“我看见你在远处。指点狙击手。”他向她走近一步，将声音降低一个音阶，“但那不针对Vanko，是吗？你在那只是为了让事情不脱离控制。你的任务是保护Tony。那把枪……瞄准的是我。”_

_她的唇边有一个紧绷的微笑，她看向他，“这伤到你了吗，医生？”_

_“不。不……我赞同你。”Stephen简单回复。他转过身，拿回他的图表，不走心地翻弄着然后把它放在一边，“不论我在这个领域有多少成就，我只是个医生。世界上满是医生。这个世界需要钢铁侠。而这里不会再有另一个钢铁侠。……神盾需要钢铁侠所以我相信，你会保护他的。我相信……如果那样的事发生，如果到那一时刻选择他的生命或是我的，你会扣下瞄准我脑袋的扳机。……因为他肯定不会。”_

_这有一会儿的沉默。然后，这个特工轻轻点头。“……好。”_

_医生后退一步，一个舒缓的叹息。一个轻轻的微笑。“好。”_

**——**

Natasha缓慢降下她的枪，打量对方的时候给他一个疑惑的眼神。Stephen没有移动，只是深呼一口气，他的视线投向窗户，然后回到她身上。

过了一分钟，她轻轻微笑，然后捡起她落下的毛巾，把它扔进房间角落的篮子里。“你可以睡地上。”

Stephen叹了口气，他摆了摆手，他的衣服魔术般地变成了一件普通的衬衫和长裤。然而，那个斗篷，飞向门口，向他示意。仿佛在告诉他它想回到楼上去……和Tony在一起。这位法师忽略了它。

Natasha没有问显而易见的事，她已经能猜到那一部分。“你为什么不回圣所？”

“我更想待在这，以防万一。”

“你觉得他不稳定？”

“他很沮丧。”

停顿。

“你想谈谈这个吗？”她从容地问。

曾经有过这样不算不寻常的事：Stephen与她分享顾虑和Tony相关的问题。自他们最初见面开始，两人花了一年多的时间才走到这一步。大部分是由于Stephen太过谨慎和保护欲——关于Tony或钢铁侠的信息。

但随着时间推移，很明显如果医生要和某人说说，那Natasha会是最好的选择。他不想这么说，但现实就是Christine有些不切实际，除非那严肃关系到他和Tony的关系。可是，Natasha，理解这个世界，她是这的一部分。很多次，回到那些日子里，她给了Stephen最需要的见解，也从来不惧于直言不讳。并且，在复仇者组成之后，他相信她不是一个威胁，她会支持Tony的。

当然，自那些天之后也改变了许多。

她忽视了这个没有回答的问题。她都没有想过他会回答第一个问题。

“你应该睡一会儿。”她平静地说，开始为他打开多余的被套和床褥。

她对于他为什么来她的房间而不是其他人的这一件事毫不询问。她的房间就在Tony的楼下。忽视掉那些厚厚的楼板，如果有些什么重要的事发生了，他们会听见而且会在极近的距离之内。

当然，他们曾经共享过一段历史的友谊（而且也许那仍然存在一部分；他知道哪怕是现在她也不会拒绝），但这位法师表现地很明显，大部分时间，他不会再信任她。

“他在问我那时候离开的事。”

Natasha顿了非常短的一瞬，然后继续在地上铺着床褥，“你告诉他了？”

“我告诉他我那时是个傻子。”他的声音经过调整，但当她转身看他，他的姿势有明显的僵硬。他颤抖的双手在轻微动着，握起拳头又松开。

“Stephen——”

“他经历的够多了。”这很平稳，坚定。

Natasha轻轻叹了口气，爬上她的床然后躺下。她没有看她，转而盯着她的天花板。过了一会儿，她听见衣服的沙沙声，法师躺进了地上的那些被子里。

“你爱他，”她轻柔地说，“爱到足够让他去恨你。”

“我爱他。”他的声音很小，只比低语高一点，“但他爱复仇者。这是他的一部分。忽略那些他说的……失去你们的任何一个等于杀了他的一部分。他总是为了自己想要的爱得有点过分，哪怕那并不值得。”

停顿一瞬。“……而且说到底，那仍然是我的选择。我下的决定离开。”

Natasha侧过身，对向那个声音，把头放在胳膊上。虽然这张床的高度让她看不见地上的法师。如果她向前倾，她知道她会看见他侧着身，面向另一个方向。他总是如此。

“第一次接触Tony时，他拒绝了复仇者联盟……为了你。当要做你与复仇者之间的选择时，他总会选择你。总会。”

沉默在他们之间延伸。

“告诉他。”

有一瞬他们都没有移动和说话。然后，沉重的衣服窸窣声传来。Stephen让自己坐起来，看着这个红发女人。他轻微皱眉，那双冰山般的双眼闪过像是担忧的光，“那你呢？你会做什么？”

她发出一声笑，“突然关心起我了，医生？”

“他……不会很好接受这个。”

“确实，他不会。”她的嘴边有一个舒缓的微笑，“但我本预想你会在回来的那一刻就告诉他。”

Stephen以一种表情盯着她。“他已经被伤得够多了，Natalia。我不想再添上一个新的。”但他的语气字句中放松了些。“……我曾经希望，他会在没有解释下原谅我。”

在听到她的真名时，她的唇角上扬了更多一点。以前那样叫她的人已经很少还这么叫了。她看向别处，再次平躺看着天花板。“对不起。”

Stephen哼了一声。“我听得对吗？”他嘲讽地说。

“别骄傲。”她回击。她晃过手臂去他的方向，想要打中他，但这位法师轻笑着闪了回去。

他在继续之前停顿一会儿。“是什么让那有必要？”

Natasha一时没有回答。“我曾认为它有。在那时，我真的想过那是有必要的。然后我意识到……我们也许都为了可能不存在的伟大利益牺牲了太多。”

“什么改变了你的想法？”

“……我去找过你。”

“是吗？”他听上去被逗乐了，“什么时候？”

她叹气。“也许是四五个月之后？你刚刚降落尼泊尔。我在加德满都边界的那座城市跟丢了你。”

Stephen哼了一声。“五个月，恩？”

这位特工给了他一个被冒犯的瞪视，又看向别处。“我们很忙……在所有神盾局机密信息泄露之后……”她的声音越来越小。

他微笑，然后躺了下来。“我们得睡觉。”

他们各自睡下的声音。很快这里变成了完全的安静，除去床头柜上的闹钟的滴答声。雨像是停了，残留的雨滴滑下窗户。

她无声地睡去。他保持清醒。


	8. Chapter 8

_“12%？？给我的孩子12%？！”_

_“Well，我做了所有累活。从字面上说，重家伙都是我拿的。对不起但是安保混乱？那是你的错。”_

_“哦哦哦哦不不不——那是 **你** 的错。如果你没有按下那个恐慌按钮你和Stephen可以十分亲密的——”_

_Stephen在Tony跑向他的时候笑了出来。虽然这个褐发男人试着放轻松，但他的步伐还是比平常快了许多。Tony很快用两只胳膊环上医生，快速亲了一下，在盛怒的Pepper靠近时绕到这个更高男人的后面。_

_“你还敢躲在Stephen后面！”Pepper恼怒的吼道。_

_“Tony，道歉。Pepper在这之上真的花了很多力气。”他开口说道。虽是这样，医生仍然伸出一只手挡在褐发男人前面，条件反射地护住他。Tony很快靠着Stephen脸红了，用鹿一般的大眼睛穿过男友的肩膀看向那个红金发女人。_

_Stephen承认他难以抵抗Tony表现脆弱的举动，寻求他的帮助……即使他很清楚这只是普通的玩笑。但就是这些都是假的，也确实温暖了他的心。毕竟，医生是被信任的，这个天才知道，并且在像这样情境下充分利用它。_

_“你为什么站在她那边？！你应该是我的男朋友！”_

_Stephen翻了个白眼转过身，双手紧贴着Tony的脖子同时前倾捉住了对方的双唇。短暂但彻底。_

_“因为，”他说着往后退了点，“正是因为她的努力工作我才能有和你在一起的日子。很长的日子。”_

_Tony回看他，明显的爱慕如往常一般完全展现。“比你强多了，Pep。我不需要大厦。有了这个性感的医生谁还需要塔楼——”_

_Pepper发出一声大笑，向这对情侣翻了个白眼。虽说Stephen没有错过她嘴边不易察觉的微笑。_

_“先生，Rmanoff特工请求进入楼层。”_

_Tony夸张地哀号，将他的前额埋在Stephen的肩膀。“让她走开。这是我的时间。”医生努力不对褐发男人的小孩儿语气笑出声来。“你可以等会儿做你的简报——”_

_自从他同意在Vanko事件后每隔一段时间向神盾局特工报到，Tony就开始爆发出嫉妒的情绪。虽然，Tony也许更好地控制自己，把这些事用幽默掩盖而不是愤怒。_

_“事实上，先生。她请求与你对话，不是Strange医生。”_

_这确实让他们都困惑了。虽然在几秒后，电梯打开，显现出那个手里拿着文件的、熟悉的红发女人。_

_“在你打开门之前为什么不费神敲一敲？要是我们都裸着呢？”Tony嘲讽着走近那个特工。_

_“那已经发生过了。”Natasha快速回复。_

_Stephen跟着上前，双手随意插在深色裤子的口袋里。“Natalia。”_

_她给他一个像平常一样紧绷的微笑。“Stephen。”_

_“Natalia？呃——她姓特工……而且认真的？！你有多少该死的名字？这次的是真的吗？”_

_医生柔和笑了。“进来吧，我们在庆祝。”医生对红发女人平静地说。_

_“这就是为什么她不能留下。”_

_“这很紧急，Tony。”他们没有错过她声音中突然的严肃。_

_虽然Natasha以她严肃的外表著名，但在一起度过的一年中，他们发现只要她想，她可以非常讽刺逗趣。这位神盾特工确实大胆且聪明。在她Stark工业的伪装卸去之后，在条件允许之下，她全心地参与到Stephen和Tony的玩笑之中。_

_今天有些不同。有些事不对。_

_Stephen近乎本能地不再微笑，他的眼睛落到她抓着的数字档案上，他走过去，将它拿走递给Tony。_

_他们又交换了一些意见。Tony像往常一样低估情势。说着一些关于咨询时间和复仇者新方案被取消的事。关于他怎么“不配合别人”。但这些全都在Stephen的耳边淡去。他的脑海里穿过百万个思绪。有些对他说接下来可能会发生什么。他害怕着一个答案……一个他不能确定自己是否准备好接受的答案。_

_Stephen漠然地看着Tony张开手臂，那个全息视频从文件里被投射出来。Pepper看上去有些震惊，但选择保持安静。这位CEO转向他，像是等着他的回应。平常，像现在这样的情况，她似乎都会依赖Stephen获知怎么应对Tony。但他很确定，从褐发男人那抓过文件然后扔在一边绝对不是最佳做法……因为这是本能告诉他的。_

_“我会照顾他的。”_

_他转向那个冷静的声音。Natasha现在站在他身边，给他一个了然的神情。医生轻轻点了头。_

_无助……这是他所感受到的。完全的无助。_

**——**

一个杯子摔在瓷砖上发出一声巨响，破碎成许多残片。

**“妈的——”**

Stephen快速转过角落。Tony在厨房里，对他试着捡起来的东西缩了一下。他迅速抓住对方的手腕，把他拉起来远离那个碎掉的玻璃杯。这位工程师的手指上已经有一道小小的裂口。

“让我来。”他平静地说，摆过手，用魔法清理了残局以及那个破了的杯子，治愈那道伤口。

当他接着看向Tony，这位工程师似乎把目光聚焦在远方墙壁的角落。Stephen本以为对方会更加生气，但这不是他所发现的。

Tony毫无疑问很焦躁。以他双眼边的红圈来看，他昨晚也没有睡多少。但这个较矮小的男人身上没有投射出愤怒。不，这是恐惧。恐惧什么？

法师斟酌着上前半步，“Tony……你需要休息……”

没有回应。

他自私地想要留下，让对方得到完全的休息，吃点东西，给他某种肯定。但在一段长时间的纯粹寂静后，Stephen轻轻叹了口气，转身离开。

一只手抓住了他。

在他看向紧紧抓住自己左手腕的手指时，松了口气的感觉像浪潮般涌向他。但那只存留了短短一瞬。

“对不起。”

这让他皱眉。他很快转身看向这个褐发男人。那个语气只是……太不自然。

“什么……？”

他无意地放开他的手腕，Stephen看见了工程师松开他的手指时眼中纯粹的恐惧。也许这样被看透惊醒了对方，Tony很快移开视线。

“我不会去任何地方。”Stephen坚定陈述。他试着让自己的声音平静。拼命压下那开始沸腾的愤怒。不，那指向的是所有该死的造成这个褐发男人眼中恐惧的每一个人。“我不会离开。我只是想给你空间，如果那是你想要的。我没有对你生气。”

Tony艰难吞咽，仍然没有看向他的眼睛。他现在语速很快。“对不起——我……我不知道昨天我怎么了。也许是酒精……我会少喝点的。我——”

他的话语里至少有些逞强，那随意又若无其事的语气是这个工程师常有的……逞强的自信，一个幌子。

Stephen确实看见了他肩膀的不自然，视线一直躲避却不完全看向他的方式，那一直焦虑晃动的手指。

“我们心知肚明你没有喝酒，Tony。昨天没有。”他平稳地说。

这让对方僵住。

Stephen伸手，一只手放在对方的下颚线上，让这个褐发男人看向他。最终看到那双熟悉的蜜褐色眼睛时，他微笑，“我没有生气。真的没有。你完全有权利对过去发生的事烦恼。”短暂停顿，最终发出一声轻轻的叹息。“Tony……你现在道歉，是因为你真的觉得有需要道歉的事情……还是因为你害怕我会离开？”

有一瞬的安静。Tony艰难吞咽。“我……我不想要你走。”

Stephen想要说些什么。他想说许多事。这整个情况是多糟。Tony是怎样无论如何都不是该道歉的那一个。他是怎样不能每一次都只是装作出了错……也许甚至去坚信自己是错的……只是因为他害怕自己说出意见或表现愤怒时被抛弃。但最重要的，这位法师想狠狠揍那些超级战士。因为他能猜到这个行为源自于哪里。

可如果Stephen对自己完全诚实……他也许也是一部分。毕竟，是他先离开的Tony。用残酷的话语无情刺入他的心脏，然后留他独自淌血。

他用拇指划着小圈擦过Tony的脖颈，另一只手臂温柔环上褐发男人的腰身。他至少有所放松，因为Tony倾向了这个触碰，而不是如前夜一般退缩。

“Tony，听着。我没有离开你。如果你很生气，你有权利表现出来。我不会只因为我们的争执而消失。……如果……你仍然需要远离我的空间我会给你……但我会在你准备好的时候来这里。”

“不，”Tony模糊地说，“我……只是留下来……拜托。”

“好。”他柔和微笑。“好……但让我们……先给你喝点东西，然后睡一会儿。我们可以谈谈……或者做你需要的任何事，在你休息之后，好吗？”

另一人没有说任何话。只是将他的脑袋靠在法师的肩膀上。Stephen发誓他可以感觉到Tony无声的哭泣。

——

_“没错。这只是个预演。今晚是开幕之夜。Loki是个势在必得的歌唱家。他想要鲜花，想要游行，想要一座写着他名字的通天纪念碑……狗娘养的。”_

_……_

_“你无权在这——”_

_“……不。”_

_……_

_“我们到纽约还要多久？”_

_“大概20分钟。”Clint说。_

_“Stark会在那里。”队长的声音有一丝担忧。_

_这位弓手笑了，“是的，希望他在我们到那之前没遇上什么麻烦。”_

_Natasha站了起来，敏捷地穿过Steve走向飞机后面。Clint没费心转身去看，但队长疑惑地看着她拿出一部手机，快速按下一串号码将它放在耳边。_

_在红发女人回到副驾驶位之前有一段快速地对话。_

_“你让他离开纽约了吗？”Clint问，近乎漠不关心。_

_“他很固执。”_

_“当然他是。”_

_一段短暂的停顿后……_

_“你的男友？”_

_Clint对队长的问题爆发出一声笑。Natasha只是翻着白眼摇了摇头，Steve似乎对于这没有回复的反应感到全然迷惑。_

_“不，”这位红发女人平静回复，“Tony的男友。去年我被派去看着他。”_

_“不好意思……Stark的男友……？”这位金发男人的话语里有一种显然的难以置信。_

_弓手脸上挂着笑意看回去，“21世纪了，队长。你真的需要与时俱进。”_

_“我不是那个意思——”Steve近乎对这感到冒犯，“我不觉得同性恋的人有什么问题！我只是……不觉得Stark会是想要安定下来的类型——”_

_“哦，Stark是有一个稳定的。”Clint仍然在Natasha叹息又瞪了他一眼的时候咯咯笑着，“足够稳定到让神盾局最好的间谍整整一年当保姆照看，就为了那个英俊医生的脸上不会出现一道伤痕——”_

**——**

Tony再次醒来的时候过了一个小时。刺眼的橙色光芒从巨大卧室的窗户渗透进来，表明现在早已过了正午。太阳很快就会落山。

“感觉好些了？”

Tony轻轻转动脑袋，与那个法师近距离面对面。这让褐发男人想到，对方在他睡着的时候一定一直这么抱着他。考虑到他对Stephen的触碰有多熟悉，他的身体必然都没有察觉到。

他尴尬地清了清喉咙。现在所有事都回到他脑中了。他所做的所有事，所说的，在过去三天或四天里所听到的。但更加清晰……太过清晰。

他的神情肯定显现出了什么，因为Stephen的表情也在同时忽然转变。Tony看到对方嘴边消失的笑容，心中感到一阵愧疚。

“你需要我让你一个人待会儿吗？”这位医生的声音谨慎的平稳。

那往常一般的恐惧抓住Tony的大脑，但这次他能控制住，让它合理化。他挥走那愚蠢的不安感，深吸几口气，同时用手穿过他一团糟的头发。

“我……我不知道……”他说，让脑袋陷入枕头，双眼盯着上方高高的天花板。这是个足够诚实的回答。

沉默片刻，Stephen用手肘撑着自己起来。近乎无意识地，他的手指来到Tony的脸颊，用颤抖的双手轻轻描绘轮廓。他知道的。他真的知道。但他只是不能自抑。哪怕是可能被拒绝的恐惧也无法阻止他将手伸出。他的渴望超越任何恐惧。

这只是触碰。Tony不会拒绝他这样简单的事，不是吗？……哪怕他仍然在生气。

但也许这正是他为什么应该停下。应该停下，因为他不清楚Tony是否如此，尤其在这样的精神状态下。Stephen近来多次思索，Tony是否能拒绝他任何事……哪怕那会让他自己付出。

他真的，真的应该让自己停下。因为这虽然只是个触碰但对于Stephen来说，他总会那样自私地妄想更多。

这位法师很快倾身下来，只在他们双唇仅剩一英寸时停住。Tony可以清晰看见那种犹豫。那种Stephen仿佛在寻找他脸上所表现任何一丝拒绝的方式。

Stephen深深叹了口气，将他的前额贴上这个褐发男人的。“你……需要告诉是停下……还是……”

Tony方便他们二人，越过了最后一段距离，他们的嘴唇在升温的拥抱中相贴。他们kiss一次、两次，直到他们都有所品尝，并再次记起他们从来就不会知足。

——

_“TONY!”_

_这位工程师快速将他的注意力投向那个神盾特工。_

_Natasha简短叹口气，快步走向他。她非常清楚另一人视线盯着的方向。“Tony，你现在不能分心。这是战场。他在很远——”_

_“不够远。”Tony打断。_

_他们的四目相对短暂一瞬。空气中充满尖叫声、坍塌声，以及Hulk的怒吼。他们需要竭尽全力。他们已经被压制太多了。_

_“我……我要去找他。”_

_“Tony。”Natasha严厉说着走到他面前。她的眼中有他从未见过的真诚。这让他犹豫，他的思绪和内心都在进行斗争。_

_“我们需要你在这。我们可以确定这场战斗不会越过整座城市——”_

_**“我不能冒险——”** _

_一阵爆破。Tony只在一瞬之内将护面罩戴上，把Natasha推开。那阵爆破取而代之击中了附近的大楼，所有墙壁轰然倒塌。_

_Tony双手抬起，发射预备。但在他开火前，一个盾牌径直击中了齐塔瑞人的胸口，将它撞倒。_

_“怎么了？”美国队长走近他们，十分快速。在他身后，一阵突然的爆破炸开了附近的外星人军队。_

_Tony转过身，他不想争吵。但他同时也不想听见任何高谈阔论的评议。_

_Natasha快速扫了工程师一眼，上前走向Steve。“我们需要设置一个更清晰的外围，如果需要就请求警察。有太多市民处于危险中。”_

_队长神情严肃停顿片刻，皱眉在他的脸上显现。他前后看了看这位特工和Tony，好像在了解情形。_

_“医院位置在哪？”然而他的问题没有对向Natasha。_

_Tony望回那双干净的蓝眼睛，犹豫。“……58号街。”_

_Steve保持注视。“我会把外围设置在39号街。等事情过去，你就去找他。行吗？”_

_Tony咽了口唾沫。略微有些迷惑队长是怎么知道的，但无论如何他点了点头。_

_“……谢谢。”_

_这非常……近乎在他们周围一片混乱中无法听见，但Steve清晰听到了。_

_一个微笑展现在队长脸上，然而……那，只有Tony看见了。_

**——**

“你昨晚睡在哪了？”

他们刚从organism上冷静下来。Stephen几乎在撞上床铺之前就没想放开他。

“我知道你跟着我来了这……但你没有睡在这层楼。”Tony的声音很沙哑，不平稳。虽然大部分归咎于他们几秒之前的亲热活动。

Stephen轻轻叹口气，转身侧躺。一只手无意识地游走在褐发男人naked的背脊。

没有任何理由撒谎。“我在楼下。我睡在Romanoff的房间。睡在地上。”

这位法师极其细致地观察Tony的神情，观察着任何一点变化。

“地上？”

“Tony，”他坚定地说，“我没有——”

“不是个牵强的做法，”Tony转变他的视线，“我基本上是在一场绝妙的大轰炸之后把你扔了出去。你以前就喜欢她。她很漂亮。你很漂亮——”

“在地上。”他尖锐地重复。这比他想表现出的更为坚定。“我不想就因为你对我大吼大叫就去fuck你的队友。或者其他任何人。”

“我不能再确定了……”

Stephen皱眉。“什么？”

“我不能确定你是不是在说谎。”

他让静默沉下，不知道该说些什么。

“你离开的时候……”

“Tony……拜托……”

“我知道，你不想说这个。但让我说完。”这让Stephen立刻合上了嘴。“……你想过我吗？我们分开的那些年。你有想到过我吗？”

“我当然有。”如果你能知晓……“我想念这的每分每秒。”

这还有更多他想要说的，更多的话语就在他的舌尖。但他的手机在这一刻震动了。一条短信。Tony本想忽略它，但扫了一眼，屏幕显示那是Peter。

Tony眨了眨眼，试着清除他眼中不知什么时候聚集的眼泪。余光里，他看见Stephen也抓过了他的手机。一个讨论组。

**Peter：**

爸爸，你在忙吗？

Tony快速打出一个回复。

**Tony：**

没有，怎么了孩子？

**Peter：**

博士爸爸你呢？

**Stephen：**

没有。

你有麻烦了？

**Peter：**

我在想

那间你在我生日带我去的那家棒极了的餐馆？

有一瞬的停顿Tony纠结于是否应该告诉Peter这不是个好时机。但一部分的他不想让那孩子失望，因为这孩子很少直接要求什么事。这位工程师已经可以感受到Stephen的紧绷，好像这个法师在等着Tony的决定。

**Tony：**

好。

**Peter：**

好极了！

Tony笑了一声，他撑着自己下床。他看向Stephen，同时捡起被随意扔在地上的裤子。“我们需要穿起衣服——”

但Stephen只是挑眉拿着他的手机，给褐发男人展示屏幕。

**Peter：**

因为我很忙，已经给你们俩定好晚上7点的座了。玩的愉快：D

“我们是被设计了？”Stephen略带愉悦地说。

Tony发出一声笑，把他的头发揉的更乱。“耶稣——他怎么……”

Stephen的嘴边扬起一个轻柔的微笑，他的眼睛对上Tony。“他比你想象中注意到的更多。而我们昨天很大声……他肯定听见了争吵……”

这位工程师踱步，不知道接下来该做什么。“我们……不是必须得去——”

医生轻轻叹口气，他撑着坐起来靠在床头板上，“也许……我们应该去……”

另一人快速转过来。“所以我们就可以也在公共场合吵架了？”

“Tony……”

“我知道——”他的声音有一种幽默的语气，他随意地挥手，“ _如果你很讨厌的话Tony是不会开始争论的_ **——** ”

“这不是我想说的。”这让Stephen皱眉。他对Tony这么说过？他非常清楚他没有。但一定有人这么说了。这位法师开始有些看出端倪了。那种偏执，那种精神崩溃，那种不安全感……这都源于过去的一些事。也许在瓦坎达的恐慌发作比Stephen所猜测得要更触动Tony。

“对不起，”Tony几乎特别快速地说，“我……”

Stephen注意到另一人是怎样保持盯着他的脸的。这位法师很快试着管理自己的表情，在脑海里做好笔记，以确保保持被动。

他站了起来，走向Tony在的床的另一侧，双臂交叉。他伸出一只手，温柔地抓住对方的手腕。

“我想说……我没有……想和你吵架。我不喜欢和你争论……”他发出一声嘲讽，更多对于他自己。“那让我害怕。”

“我们……还没有让它过去？”

“不，不……Tony，我们会让它过去的。”医生嘴边扬起一个微笑，他抚摸着对方的脸颊，“你不在我怀抱里的时候总让我感到害怕。”

褐发男人放松了一点，双肩不再那么紧绷。他几次张开嘴，但又什么也没说地合上。Stephen继续等待着。但Tony最终将他的视线投向地板。

“我们……去吃晚餐吧。拜托？”

一阵短暂的沉默之后，Tony点头。下一次他抬眸时，一个细小的微笑清晰可见。

**——**

_“我把所有等待床位的病人都转去了护士站。两个护士正在帮忙把我们仓库里的所有婴儿床运来。”_

_Stephen及时看到一个水瓶扔到了他的方向。_

_“喝。这可能是你接下来几个小时唯一一次机会喝水了。”Christine说着为自己打开一瓶水，大口饮下。_

_“你留下来了。”他盯着另一个医生陈述。声音里有一些惊讶。_

_她小小哼了一声微笑。“当然我留下了。”_

_“我也是。”_

_他们同时转过去，看到Nicodemus West靠在门廊上。微笑着但并没有触及眼底。显然是在为现在糟糕的境况担忧。然而，Stephen注意到，他通常的自大表现完全消失了，Nick往常对他的不满也一样消失无踪。_

_“还有一半的护士也是。你不能一个人留下，Strange。”_

_Stephen看了他一瞬，点头。_

_都说一个人的真实品格总是在危机时才能看见。_

_“我们没有时间了，离急救队到达最多还有五分钟——”_

_Stephen走向大门。“我们需要对等待室的患者分类。有多少护士——”_

_但他很快意识到另外两名医生不再集中注意力，而看向了他身后的某处。_

_他顺着他们的视线，落在了对面墙上的大屏幕上。它正在播放钢铁侠飞上纽约建筑的场景，似乎引着一个大型导弹。_

_不。_

_他不清楚自己是不是大声说了出来。他也没有那么多时间在意。他的整个身体突然传来深深的恐惧。这位医生伸向他的口袋，快速拿出他的手机。那往常一向镇定的手不受控制地颤抖起来。_

**_1个未接来电。Tony Stark。_ **

_他疯了似的回拨过去，听见第一声忙音，然后第二声。_

_屏幕上，钢铁侠攀登地越来越高，速度很快。有一瞬那漂亮的红金色映着太阳贴上蓝天，然后……消失。_

_他不能呼吸。手机掉落在冰冷的瓷砖地上发出嘭的巨响。_

_Christine快步走向他，但Stephen伸出一只手，让她停在远处，没穿越最后这段距离。_

_……从这扇门外面的走廊和大厅里传来一阵热烈的欢呼声。新闻记者述说着这场毁灭性灾难的结束。_

_Stephen艰难吞咽，合上眼睛。他的耳朵传来耳鸣声……他不能感觉到他的心脏。_

_~~“你知道……如果我是钢铁侠，我就有一个知道我真实身份的男友。他将会精神紧张，因为他总是会担心我会不会死……”~~ _

_不要。_

~~_“……但我会成为的让这个男人骄傲。他会非常矛盾，这只会让他更加……”_ ~~

_拜托……_

~~_“……为我疯狂。”_ ~~

_那张令人恼火的自信微笑他仍然可以清晰看见，如果他就这样闭上眼睛……_

_Stephen抓过他能触及的第一件东西——一个旁边桌子上的台灯。他用尽全身力气将它扔出去。一声巨响，它撞击在那个屏幕上摔得粉碎。_

_Christine和Nick都退缩了，往后跳了几步。_

**——**

这是曼哈顿一个舒适的小地方。屋内点亮较为昏暗的灯。屋子里的主要光源来自于房间中心的火炉。

这是一间可以好好坐下的餐馆，但就像Stephen在Peter生日上打趣的那样，不像Tony总去的那些自命不凡的高级餐馆。Tony那时反驳说医生总是会有几天拒绝去任何地方，除了那些自命不凡的餐馆。Peter那一晚对他们的拌嘴大笑；单纯地为他们又在一起而感到高兴。那时有许多的欢乐、打趣、笑声……

今天这一对情侣坐在更里面，一个半拉着帘子、给他们私人空间的位置。这一次，那个活泼的少年没有和他们一起来。这两个成年人近乎沉默。

Stephen似乎相对来说要更自在些。放松，哪怕考虑哪些过去24小时发生的事。他带着一抹微笑随意地看向壁炉。Tony承认医生的沉稳多少让他的神经平静了些。

“你为什么这么冷静？”他过了一会儿问。

话音刚落，这位法师就把注意力转向Tony，那个微笑在他们四目相对时扩大。“为什么不？你在这。我和你说过，有你在身边时我感觉放松。”

Tony瞪了他一眼，虽然他能感觉到自己的皮肤开始发烫。Stephen向后靠在椅子上，发出一声温暖的轻笑。

“我总是喜欢这里。”

“我们之前只来过这一次。”

Stephen没有说话。

“你以前来过？”

“不是这一世。”

某些字让Tony的背脊上升一股寒意。“我们也从未谈过你在未来里看到了什么……”

“未来……是的……”法师看向远方，看着远处的某处但又不是真正在注视。

这位工程师犹豫了一会儿。“是那样吗？可能的未来？”

“这很复杂，”他开口，但在他看向Tony的眼睛时短暂停顿，“我看见可能的结果……这一世的多种未来。但仍然有别的一些事我不能确切阐述。”

“比如说？”

“没有发生的事，以及我不认为会在这个世界发生的事。”

“它们是真的吗？”

“也许。在另一个人生……也许他们是另一种真实。宇宙反照着我们自己。”

这让他感到头痛。另一种真实。考虑到他们经历的这些，那并不像是个遥不可及的想法，但是……

“所以……”工程师艰难咽了咽，“所以对其他生命……发生了什么？”

Stephen继续微笑着，但Tony可以看见那双蓝绿色眼睛背后的某些东西。海浪般的情绪——无法简单用只言片语、千言万语表述。“好的，坏的，有时候那有英雄，坏人，一个和我们这相似的世界。有时候，那要更……普通。日常，工作，朋友，爱人，家庭，那些苦难……家人和失去……”

Tony看着这个法师，看着他无意识地敲打桌子。一个Stephen在焦虑时从没真正脱离的习惯，哪怕现在这伴随着毫无疑问的刺痛。工程师伸出手，将手指拢住对方的手，停下那个动作。

“我们遇见过吗？在那些……别的生命里？”

“是的。它们中的大部分。”

他犹豫了，“我们在一起吗？”

Stephen微笑没有消失，但他的手指短暂地攥紧了Tony的。“它们中的一些。”

“但不是全部。”

“恩，不是全部。”

——

_“见鬼怎么回事？发生了什么？拜托告诉我没人吻我——”_

_Thor发出一声他往常那样的真诚大笑。_

_Steve对他愣了一瞬，脸上闪过轻微的红色。然而，Tony，看上去仍沉浸在肾上激素上，没有太在意。_

_Natasha扬起一边眉毛，而撞上她的视线，队长很快清了清喉咙。_

_“我们赢了……”_

_这句话似乎让这位百万富翁放松下来了。他的脑袋重新落回水泥地面，同时闭上眼睛。“很好……嘿，很好——干得不错，伙计们。明天就别来了。让我们休息一天。你们吃过沙威玛吗？离这儿两天街有个沙威玛站点。我不知道那是个什么，但我想去尝尝——也许Stephe—— **妈的**_ **”**

_钢铁侠近乎跳着站起来的时候确实让他们所有人都后退一步。_

_Steve盯着他，眼睛瞪大看着Tony手动脱下他的装甲，这个金属件被毫不关心且没耐心地丢在一边。_

**“ _妈的妈的妈的操——”_**

_刚脱下，这位褐发男人大步走动，看着周围。太过幸运，他的装甲在他最需要的时候用光了所有能量。_

_“Tony！”_

_他转身看见Natasha在远处，旁边是一辆被遗弃的摩托车。她似乎已经成功把它点火了。老天，他为过去一年因嫉妒和他男友说话而给她制造的麻烦感到懊悔……_

_“你还知道怎么骑摩托吗？”她对他喊道。_

**——**

Tony没有说话。他不清楚自己是不是想要知道。

但像是感受到了他的不自在，医生伸出手指掠过那些褐色的发丝。这让褐发男人的注意力拽回他的男友身上。

“有时候你的……你的头发是栗色的……也有时候……是巧克力色。”

Tony只是盯着对方，嘴唇微微张开，但没说一个字。那个语气里藏有一种悲伤，但他不能确定自己是否能完全抓住它，即使他去试。

“不过，”Stephen发出一声笑，“那总让我感到温暖……高兴，在寒冷的冬天。”

法师快速吸了口气，收回他的手。Tony有一种强烈的欲望想抓住那只手，但不清楚是为什么。Stephen不会再去任何地方。他留在这，坐在他面前。所以为什么会觉得……

“有些时候……你并不存在。你是一个传说或漫画书里的英雄。但哪怕是你不存在的时候，我仍然爱着你。我爱那个我们一起成长的人。你与我分享你的痛苦、欢笑、那些绝不让其他人听到的秘密。许多天我们因对方的坏主意打趣。我们有更多的…… _时间_ 。”

“不论我们在时间线的多远相遇，在我们更老的时候，我们更加敏锐。”他发出一声笑，“总有几次，我们在第一次见面相处并不好。但我们从不能让自己真正厌恶对方太久。也许我们在试着弥补……我们不存在的……那些人生。有些我认为……时间没有那么残酷。有些我们……几乎没有遇见。”

Stephen的微笑消失了。Tony可以看见他是怎样快速眨着眼。一种几乎不可见的亮光闪在那双冰蓝色的眼睛里。“我恨那些人生。甚至可能超越那些我们……在战场上失去对方的人生。我知道……我会再见到你。但我总害怕那会是最后一次。每一次我都在想那是否……是真正的你。你是否会更快乐——不和我在一起……而是与别人。”

Tony觉得他该说点什么，想去说点什么，但他的嘴唇只觉得干涩。

“我从没有像你一样引人注意。在这14百万种人生里，只有我成为追你的那一个才显得合理。”

这一瞬让他了解了。为什么Stephen变了这么多。为什么他始终能感觉到他的Stephen，但有些事总觉得和以前不一样了。为什么这个医生在Tony没看他的时候总看上去那样悲伤。为什么他似乎那样紧张Tony没在他的视线里。为什么有时候他会那样用力地抱着他。为什么总有时候他会表现出极端的偏执，与以前那样简单的占有欲大不相同。

这让他想到……Stephen也许是离开过他……但在那14百万个人生里他又离开了Stephen多少次。

与Tony料想的不同，法师不是仅仅看见了未来。他度过了那些人生。也许不是14百万所有，但至少是其中的一些。

他怎么没有崩溃，Tony不清楚，那样的经历足以让人完全疯掉。愧疚？是的愧疚。但同样，他不知道他们是否能在今夜完全接受这些。不在最近发生的事情之后。

Tony试着在下一次说话的时候整理好自己情绪。“你能告诉我我们的其他人生吗？一些……我们很快乐……在一起的。你最喜欢的那些。”

Stephen再次微笑。“我们有一次在大学相遇。James特别厌烦我们——”

这让Tony振奋起来。“我的Rhodey？在他别的人生里也……”

“他总在那，”法师语气温暖地说，“他总在你的人生里。Pepper和Peter也一样……”

一个真心的微笑形成在Tony嘴边。

Stephen继续说。“那时有一个聚会。我们在一起跳舞，因为我们在那周的前些时间见到过。在那场聚会上，我们互相嘲弄。就像我说的，James对我们的行为受够了。那天晚上他说他得早些离开，但当你要跟他一起的时候他告诉你，你应该留下。告诉你我是怎么对你感兴趣……你在那一晚的晚些时候直接来问我。”

Tony情不自禁笑了。

“Well……愚蠢的是我们之后才发现……他也对我说了同样的话。但我们都没有对他说任何事。”

Tony笑了一声，摇头。Stephen不自禁也跟着笑了。

当他们都再次冷静下来，Stephen深呼吸一口继续说，“有一家我工作的餐厅。在我放学后会在那里做晚工。你一天晚上和Pepper一起来了。那是个忙碌的晚上，但我在一个角落的桌子看见了你们。总是在角落的桌子。”医生看了对方一眼。“没过五分钟前台的电话就响了。我显然做我该做的应答了电话。你从你的位置那儿打来的。说要我的号码。”

Tony拿过水杯放在唇边，仍然有个温柔的微笑。“总是我追你吗？虽然这挺像我——总是不能抵抗你那张漂亮的脸蛋。”

“我从不像你那样大胆自信。我从不知道自己错过了什么，直到你的出现。有些事是那么好……当它逝去，当它离你而去……你有时都会希望在最开始自己就从未拥有过。因为那太过痛苦……”

Stephen笑了。“但……那不是这一生。这一生……我接近了你。”

“是的。是的……你是。”Tony轻轻笑了。一个回忆在他的脑中浮现。一个那样鲜活的回忆，他近乎可以在眼前看到它。

“我们就是一场火车失事。”Tony没有看向他，一只手无意识地绕着他的杯子。

医生的表情没变。“当然我们是。”

“别人跳着华尔兹度过人生，”褐发男人略带苦涩地说，“为什么我们不能是那样？”

“哦，Tony……”Stephen前倾，“因为我们跳的是探戈。而我不会让它有其他选择。”

——

_那间医院完全是他料想的那一间。它现在很混乱嘈杂。有海浪般的人填满了这里的每一平方；受伤的病人，哭泣的挚爱者，手忙脚乱的工作人员。_

_在他穿过那个曾经是大厅的地方时，一阵愧疚出现在Tony脑海。这一次，没有人注意到他，甚至没有看见他。这是一种奇怪的感觉——变得隐形。_

_然而，他没有想到的是，在他最终找到那位外科医生时Stephen的反应。_

_“STEPHEN!”_

_医生甚至没有转过身，仿佛无视了Tony的声音。他只是继续和一个护士说话。褐发男人走得更近，觉得困惑。对方肯定听见了他。有一瞬这位医生停下了所有动作。_

_但Tony很快发现……对方离“还好”十分遥远。_

_医生对这个触碰缩了回去。这让Tony彻底迷惑。“宝贝——什么……？”_

_然而，下一秒，Tony感到一阵风，Stephen转过身，瞪大眼睛看着他，然后把这个矮小的男人拽进一个拥抱。_

_Stephen的手摸过所有地方。首先是攥紧了他的腰，然后他的头发，他脖颈背后，这是一阵没间断的动作。仿佛试着找些什么……绝望地抓住一些无法触及的东西。_

_“我……我——……以-以为——”_

_Tony安静地让Stephen做他想做的。取走任何他需要的。这最终让这个天才明白怎么回事。_

_“你以为我死了。”_

_这些话让医生完全僵住。Tony在Stephen把鼻子深深埋进他脖颈内侧时感到十分懊悔。那些手指在他的头发上扣的更紧，指甲按进肌肤。_

_Tony气恼地说。“我不敢相信……你这么快回到工作，就在以为我……”_

_Stephen没再移动，甚至不去看对方的眼睛。“我必须这样。我不知道该做其他什么。我想我……我觉得我疯了。”_

_褐发男人艰难咽了咽。也许他应该就这样别说话。他不知道自己还能沉入更深的愧疚爱和羞愧。哪怕是他的父亲，也没有让Tony像现在这一刻那样自责。_

_“Tony……”_

_他听见Stephen破碎的声音。哦不……Tony认为他还能沉的更深。_

_“我知道……我知道这整个该死的世界需要你。但-但是……不像我这样需要。我……我需要你，Tony。”_

_这些话刺入他的心脏。“Stephen……我很——”_

_但话还没有说完。_

_一阵巨响。清晰的枪声。_

_人们尖叫起来，许多人害怕地跌在地上。出于本能，Tony拽过Stephen藏在接待台后面，自己挡在医生前面，脸朝向那声音的源头。_

_“ **所有人趴在地上！** ”一个高个男人，深金色头发，差不多接近40岁，站在仅仅几码远处。一把手枪直指向褐发男人。_

_“你！都是你的错！把你们的战争带到这儿来！你们是英雄。但我的女儿因为你们死了！”_

_Tony想过闭眼，但他不能冒险。如果那把枪开火，子弹穿过他的概率有多大？现在值得冒险把Stephen推开吗？_

_“TONY!”_

_扳机在任何时候都会按下。他可以从那个男人的动作上看出——他的视线。他丧失了理智。_

_嘭。_

_一阵沉寂，Tony缓缓再次睁开眼睛。在他身后，他感觉到Stephen在动。_

_他们都看过去，最终看见Christine如今站在那个枪手曾站的地方，一把折叠椅攥在她的双手里。她似乎在那个陌生人脑袋上给了一下狠的。那个男人现在已经无意识，趴在地上，不动了。_

_Tony轻轻往后靠向Stephen。“……我也想要一个。”_

_“滚。她是我的。”他听见Stephen平静地说，虽然在那些话里有着明显的幽默。_

_他挑眉看向医生。_

_“你有Pepper。”_

_“哦我的老天——”_

_这两人很快把注意力投回似乎就快崩溃的Christine。椅子从她手里掉落发出一声巨响，好似那烫伤了她。_

_“我的老天——我的老天——我刚刚——打了——哦天啊——”_

_“喔喔喔——Christine，没事的——”_

_“Christine，冷静——”_

_他们步子快了起来，展开双臂仿佛他们试着疾速走向另一位医生。_

_“我——哦不——他死了吗？！我是不是——？”_

_“Christine，这会没事的。这是正当防卫——”_

_“我是个医生！”她痛苦地喊道。_

_“来吧，亲爱的。这会没事的——”Tony一边用胳膊挽住她一边找理由，试着让她离开这里。_

_“亲爱的？”Stephen皱眉打断。_

_Tony给他一个恼怒的表情。“认真的？！你他妈的现在想纠结这个？！”_

**——**

午夜，Tony和Stephen步履不稳地回来。Tony在出电梯的时候绊了一跤让他们都笑出了声。褐发男人太过执着于让两人的嘴唇相贴，也就不再配合其他的任何事了。法师急忙抓紧了对方的腰身，以防他们失去平衡。

“好的，好的我只想喝杯水然后我们就能——”

一阵咳嗽声传来，这对情侣把注意力转向房间内侧。Natasha坐在厨房小台边的座椅上。

Tony笑了，但让自己分开Stephen一点。即使如此，医生放在他腰上的手只是更紧了。“Well……不是你抓到我们做的最糟的事——”

Natasha哼了一声站起来。“你们似乎气氛很好。”

Tony转动脚步，轻笑着耸肩。

Stephen保持沉默，眼睛锁在那个红发女人身上一瞬。他显然注意到了Natasha此时那轻微的紧绷。好像她正等着Tony的心情转变。

但褐发男人看上去并没有感觉到什么不寻常的。至少没有脸色特别地难看。他只是绕着走去小台给自己倒了一杯水。

这位神盾特工快速扫了一眼Stephen，近乎疑惑。

“我去看看Peter，然后再上去。”Tony在手机上打着什么说。

“我想我也许落了几本书在图书室。”法师轻松地说。“一会儿楼上见。”

Tony对他微笑，快速点了点头，再次走向电梯。

他们都等着，直到电梯完全关上。

“你告诉他了？”

Stephen没有转身去看她的眼睛。只是走向小台，然后慢慢给自己倒了杯水。“如果我说了，你还觉得他会高兴你在这？”

他将玻璃杯倾向嘴唇。一阵不好的沉默。

“我不会帮你做这个。”他回答了那个没说出口的问题。他转身，完全面向Natasha。

“你犯了个错。”一个笑容展现在他冰冷的神情上，保持比简单的生气要更加尖锐的视线。“你昨天晚上说了什么？为那些可能并不存在的伟大利益牺牲？”

她的双唇分开一点，那双绿色的眼睛里闪过一点火星，一种预知的恐惧。

哦，他不知为看到这幅表情等了多少年。

——

_“Stephen……”_

_他叹了口气，没有刻意去看走进来的神盾特工。他无法承认自己竟然害怕尝试。尝试、理解自己甚至不能完全转动头部。_

_他看起来会是多么让人同情。躺在医院病床上，他的手上布满缝针和伤痕，就像一只狗一样被人抬起来。_

_Natasha合上她身后的门发出一声轻响。_

_Stephen略有些用力地咽了咽。忽视随之而来的疼痛。“他让你来的吗？”他的声音在缺水的情况下显得沙哑。但他在过去几天里并没有心情让任何人帮助他完成这项简单的任务。_

_红发女人拿了一张椅子放在床边。“不是。”_

_他最终看向了她，这么做让他痛得颤了一瞬。但很快别的东西分散了他不舒适的感受。“你的胳膊怎么了？”_

_Natasha几乎是无所谓地耸耸肩。“我们在外面完成任务……在Tony听到……关于你的新闻的时候。”_

_他盯着她的视线一会儿。“你救了他。”_

_“不是我的习惯用手。只是个糟糕的扭伤。”她轻轻笑着说，“我跟你说了。我会保证他的安全。”_

_Stephen想说谢谢，他想这样……但这几天从未停止折磨他的苦涩感没让他这么做。一阵羞愧感随之而起。_

_安静。他们都知道即将发生什么。_

_“你为什么在这？”他问……虽然他知道……但按照正常顺序他还是问了。_

_“来扣下扳机。”_

_一秒，两秒。他屏住呼吸，感受到心跳在耳边鼓动。_

_“你让我……在面临他或你的选择时扣下扳机。”她的声音里有一种强度。一部分的他感激她的坚定，因为他突然对所有事都不是那么确定了。“Stephen。是时候了。你现在……”_

_“残废了。”他帮她说完。_

_他再次睁开眼，这一次直望进她的眼睛。医生毫不惊奇地发现她现在是面无表情。如今他已经习惯她的这副表情了。虽然有些情绪萦绕在那双尖锐的绿眼睛里。是惋惜？愧疚？_

_愧疚——在看见她有一瞬转移视线的时候他下定论。_

_“比以前更脆弱。”她平稳地说。_

_“我不是完全没有帮助，Romanoff。”他无法自抑地打断。他不清楚自己为什么现在还在抗争。是他请求她这么做的。但他曾想……_

_“我知道。我知道……”她听起来充满同情。但他只感觉连吞咽都艰难。他希望她能快点、粗鲁点，提供一些他能释放怒气的东西。_

_“Stephen……他……他把你放在第一位。那还会再发生的。他会在任何提及你名字时候分心。很快就会有一天，要在你和他之间做选择，而他会选择你。他会毫不犹豫豁出性命来保护你。”_

_短暂的停顿。他没说一个字。_

_“他爱你。可这样的爱会害死他。”_

_Stephen颤抖着呼吸。“那如果……如果说……我很自私。”_

_“Stephen……”_

_“会有……新技术，新的实验——”_

_Natasha不动声色看着他。他知道……他们都知道……但是……_

_“求你。”医生的声音十分绝望，一种他不常用的语气。“求你……我失去的够多了。我不能……不能……再失去他。”_

_这些话在他的口里泛着苦涩。他有什么权利再去请求Tony，在过去一周都避开那个天才的情况下？有多少次他对他发脾气？有多少次他为了哪怕微小到关于食物、噪音的事情和自己的男友吵架？而对方又是怎么忍下的？Stephen回想起今天早上，他是怎么冲Tony大喊，在他想要帮Stephen喝点水的时候让他走。_

_而现在他……讽刺地乞求着别人不要……让他离开。_

_“我……我爱他。我不能。我不能想象没有他的世界，Natalia。”_

_Natasha的嘴唇打开了些，她的表情柔和了一点。“我知道，”停顿一瞬后她说，“这就是为什么……你需要对他放手。”_

_视线没有离开这位前外科医生，红发女人拿过床头柜上的手机。她按下一串号码，打开免提。轻柔的呼叫音传来，这位特工把手机放在Stephen的腿上。_

_“放手吧，Stephen。”她温柔地说。“因为他不会……”_

_第二声呼叫，第三声……_

_“你……你会照顾他吗？”他颤抖着呼了口气，“向我保证。对我发誓你会一直保护他。”_

_“一直。”_

_微小的接通声。_

_“嘿，Stephen……一切都还好吗？”Tony的声音从手机里传来。_

_他们都听见了。这几天从没停止的担忧成了Tony声音里的常住客……但也有对医生打来电话的微弱希望和热情。_

**_“都结束了，Tony。”_ **

_~~我爱你。对不起我从未对你说过。~~ _

_一阵完全的静止延伸在房间的每个角落。_

_“……什——什么？”_

_Stephen让自己的眼睛闭上。 **“别再来这了。”**_

_~~我需要你。~~ _

_“Stephen，宝贝——……你……我——……我知道现在很困难但不要——不要这样……”_

**_“我不想和你在一起了。”_ **

_~~我以为……我们能有很多时间。~~ _

_“求你……我们……我们可以度过这个的——就……就给我一个机会……”_

**_“老天，为什么你这么愚蠢。还有哪个部分你不明白的？我、不、想、要、你。”_ **

_~~但我总是想要更多的时间。和你在一起从未觉得时间会足够。~~ _

_“这……这不是……”_

**_“我已经有些时间不愉快了。我对一切这些夸张戏剧感到累了，而且你需要去当那个英雄……这不再有趣了，Tony。”_ **

_~~对不起……我很……很抱歉。~~ _

_“发生了什么Stephen……我——……这不是你。你看，我可以在15分钟内去医院。就给我10分钟我们可以谈谈——”_

**_~~“我累了，Tony！我对着一切都感到厌倦了！我厌倦你了。”~~ _ **

_~~可我爱你。~~ _

_接下来是一阵沉默。_

_更多的沉默。_

_这持续了多久？从他们都坐在这没有移动一英寸开始……_

_Natasha坐着的方式有些僵硬，她的背部挺得太直，她的表情太过空白。她必定完全懂得这一切。他知道她懂……懂他是怎样给Tony一直以来的不安全感捅上一刀。医生只是将这把刀刺入，然后尽可能地转动。_

_这个房间忽然变得太大，太空。如果Stephen还能有一丝情绪，那必然回荡在那堵无趣又苍白的墙边。这里……太大了。_

_但这所有又是……那样熟悉。好像那不过只是他舌尖上的一句话……虽然是那个他不再愿意想起的话。_

_这种漠然……麻木……痛苦的厌倦……一片晦暗。_

_这就是他在遇见Tony之前的人生。每一秒，每一小时，每一天……空无一物。没有悲伤，没有愤怒，没有失望……只是满溢出来的麻木。永久地被无趣包围，时不时享受一下平庸的快乐，但那从未填补他甚至都没有意识到的渴望。总是渴望更多，但却不知道那是什么。_

_可这一次，他知道。他知道自己奇迹般的人生里究竟错过了什么。而且他会知道……他永不能再次拥有。_

_“出去。”_

_她没有动。_

_“我说。出、去。”_

**——**

“我信任过你。”

Natasha只是继续看着他，看着他缓缓地、漫不经心地绕过厨房小台。他站直身体，比这位神盾特工高上许多。

“所以告诉我。你在里面扮演的是什么？你从神盾局得到的命令？我承认他们很聪明选择派你来。我那时也许会为了他走出我自己的绝望处境。毕竟，你是确保我是否离开的最佳人选。”

Natasha交叉双臂，她的神情未变。“是我一个人的行动。你处境糟糕。Tony会为了保护你而死。”

他哼了一声。“哦别这么无趣。如果你是为了Tony这么做。如果这所有都是因为你为他的安全考虑，我会原谅你的。我们曾讨论过一次。是我要你那样做。”

他的语气忽然转变了。那个笑容完全消失，突如其来的寒冷出现在那双冰蓝色眼睛里。“但你说你改变了想法……在五个月后？是什么那么重要让你质疑自己？不是Tony……不是我。什么事都没变。但神盾变了。你对神盾的看法变了。有一个关于皮尔斯的事件……冬日战士……”

“为也许不存在的伟大利益牺牲？”伴随着一阵短促的笑声，冷酷而尖锐。“你质疑自己的道德价值，和我一样。因为我们的道德风向被扭曲了。我们信任一些控制我们的人和事。对你来说，那是神盾局。你信任神盾局。足够信任到去牺牲鲜血，信任到把你的手染红。我很确定这种信任也足够让你去破坏一段单薄的、脆弱的感情。”他假做皱眉，“这哪算问题？”

“你妄下结论。”没有任何情绪背叛这个冷静的声音。红发女人在法师靠近的时候甚至没有后退一步。

“我有吗？”他几乎低语，“你让我离开，真的是为了Tony考虑？或者是为了神盾考虑？”

Natasha缓慢眨眼。“Tony是神盾的人。就算你这么说——”

“不。那时你们都把他视为潜在的麻烦。他鲁莽、易变。你们想要钢铁侠待在神盾、在复仇者，你们不敢冒险伤他的心。所以有些事……值得去冒险。是什么？”

“Stephen。这里没有阴谋。”

哦，真不错。他几乎都要相信这话里的真诚了。

“我那样做只是因为Tony已经被证实会因你的脆弱而分心。最终，他会为了救你而送命。换句话说，也许这是为了神盾。为了世界。这个世界需要钢铁侠。”

他无视她的谎言。“谁给你下的命令？Fury？”

她直直盯着他，她的眼中有一丝愧疚。一种他曾在那间病房看到的神情。“我没有被下命令。这是我的决定。”

他停顿一会儿。浅浅呼了口气。“你知道，不是吗？如果神盾确实在这背后，不只是你……不是单纯地为了好的动机……这件事也许不会以他把你扔出去告终。那也许会让他舍弃整个复仇者。”

她皱起眉。“Tony不会像以前那样短视。”

这位法师微笑，一个完全没有触及到眼底的微笑。“你自己说的。他会选择我。你想过他还会再爱吗？这个曾经抛弃了他的团队？或者抛弃了我的？”他敏捷转过身，踱步，“毕竟我不再仅仅是他的男友……这里还有Peter……我是他创造出的家庭的一部分，并且是他一生急切渴求的。”

Natasha上前走了几步。她的神情现在很明显严肃起来。“你在探寻什么，Stephen？你想做什么？如果你想制造争端，把我带下去，你可以在你回来的那一刻就告诉他我的参与。那没有阴谋。没有命令。……但我仍然让你离开。你是对的，这可能不会像他把我扔出去那么简单。”

Stephen仔细打量她。“也许我想知道这场背叛的涉及范围。还有谁知道？”

“没有别人。”她听上去有些恼怒。

“有些时候Romanoff……比起这个举动本身……动机要更加有趣。是什么那样糟糕的事让你拼尽全力隐瞒？让你把自己送去刀口上……让你冒着失去你唯一的家庭的风险。那足以摧毁复仇者吗？”他的声音完全平静，正是如此才让人发疯。“毕竟，你们都希望最终队长和钢铁侠会达成共识。再次成为一个团队。那会阻止这个？”

“值得吗？”他低声说着，向她前倾，“不论那是什么。因为你把他从我身边夺走十年。我有十年去细想这件事……去品味每一个让人紧绷的细节。你知道那是什么感觉吗？看见你深爱的人在别人的臂弯里？看见他不再被完全感激，在他为了你们做所有事的时候？”

他再次停下稳住声音。他抑制许久的愤怒威胁着浮出水面。“不得不只是看着他因为我的替代者快要死去？我相信过你会保护他。”

有些情绪表现在Natasha脸上。“你一直在看。多久了？”

她的脑中闪过各种日期，将所有信息拼在一起。Stephen在2013年2月离开。她清楚记得在这对情侣的事一个月之后，就在神盾发现了九头蛇的腐蚀。她和队长决定不要把Tony牵扯到这件事里。那个百万富翁仍然太过哀伤于Stephen的离开。

Steve和Tony在2014年开始交往。奥创发生在2015年，标记着美国队长和钢铁侠感情关系的开始。内战事件，发生在几乎一年后。这是三年。

Thanos入侵是在2018年，并且Stephen以至尊法师身份回归。所以在这个医生的离开和回到公众世界经历了五年。这让她想起，他们太过短视以为那整段时间Stephen都在恢复当中。

什么时候他成为法师的？如果他在2016年就回到了纽约，看见了复仇者，他为什么没有联系Tony，而是又等了两年？……或者这个医生在这之前就已经回来了……Stephen在这段时间都做了什么？

“你为什么没有更早回到他身边？”她总以为Stephen在获得能力前不会回来。她单纯地相信Stephen能够回到Tony身边，他曾回去过。

他没有回答她。完全无视这个问题。“我希望那值得，Romanoff。”法师的声音现在很低，危险且尖锐。“因为对我来说，那不值得整个宇宙。”

她站稳。“你在计划什么，Stephen？”

“哦，你不会想知道的。”

他给她一个紧绷的微笑，转身走向电梯。在它合上之前，他转身，用同样冷漠的眼神看着她。

“你扣下扳机的时候犯了个错。你该瞄准我的头，不是我的心。”

——

_“结束了。”_

_“你还在质疑这个？”_

_“是。这很重要。”Natasha打开去往紧急楼梯的门，比她所想的要更紧绷。她调整了耳边的蓝牙，同时快步下楼。_

_短暂停顿，对方发出了一声笑。“解决这个医生。让那两个复仇者妥协……”_

_在她意识到之前一阵气愤击中了她，或者是愧疚。“如果是我，我不会干刚刚干的事。”_

_Fury叹了口气。“Romanoff——”_

_“我很好。”_

_有一个停顿。“没有人会知道这件事。”_

_“了解。”_

_“这是为了更大的利益，Romanoff特工。Stark总会成为烈士。但是为远比Strange医生重要的事。”_

**——**

_“他知道了。”_

在他接通电话时听见一个简单的陈述。他喜欢她这点。她总是高效率，从不浪费时间。

“知道多少？”这位领导者简洁地问。他没有错过她声音里的奇怪语气。黑寡妇很少颤抖。

_“我不清楚。足够挖掘真相……我犯了个错。”_

Fury叹口气。“我和你说过与他在一起要留心。”

_“我犯了个错。”_ 她苦涩地回复。 _“……但你是对的。他在计划什么。他也许比我们所想的要计划更久。”_


	9. Chapter 9

反差。反差是一件令人愉悦的事。至少，对于Stephen Strange来说一直如此。  
  
  
  
他爱正午时房间内不自然的昏暗。在一个受人尊敬的男士最忙的时间段里，享受沉浸于慵懒之中。他细细品味那本该保持安静却如此响亮的淫秽之声……欣赏而感受着寒冷屋子里肉体的滚烫……单纯地上瘾于这个拥有美丽、完整、完美又脆弱神情的男人——这个众所周知由钢铁铸成的男人。  
  
  
  
“Stephen——我对他妈的上帝发誓！如果你不好好操我那就滚下去我自己来！”  
  
  
  
Stephen发出一声低笑，同时给予一次十分用力的插入，击中布满快感的前列腺。Tony只能呻吟着把头甩向后方。  
  
  
  
“哦，你不会那么做的，吾爱。我们都知道上一次你想试着用玩具让自己出来的时候发生了什么。”他前倾，掠过对方的右耳，“几个小时不得满足，你变成了一团糟。”  
  
  
  
Tony瞪着看回来。“他妈的闭嘴，Stephenie，操我！”他的右脚跟勾住Stephen的腰。  
  
  
  
这位法师向后倾回去，轻微坐直。他摆出一副装模作样、不感兴趣的“恩”的神情，然后缓慢推入他的阴茎、又抽出。他牢牢抓住褐发男人的臀部，稳在稍微抬高的位置，让Tony无法做出任何努力——不能让Stephen以他自己的节奏插入。  
  
  
  
当然，这儿始终有种全力且快速操弄Tony的诱惑。一个盘桓在他思绪的黑暗角落里的想法。轻声告诉他没有什么比追求那种紧致的温暖更快乐的事。  
  
  
  
但好吧……这仍然有种欲望，想看着他的爱人在他身下变成滚烫的一团糟，绝望且渴求。这绝对有它自身的吸引力。  
  
  
  
一副盛景——Tony Stark被一点点撕开，直到这个天才能做到的只是躺在那儿，接受任何、所有Stephen所给予的。  
  
  
  
因为那……那是给他的，只有他。  
  
  
  
Tony躁动地将头甩在一边，他的双眼皱着眉闭上。放在Stephen上臂的手指收紧，与这种磨人的慢节奏同步，指甲很快扯过并嵌入其中。  
  
  
  
一只手伸了过来，指尖拢住那精致的下颚线。“我怎么和你说的？”他责问，低沉且警示，“你的眼睛不能离开我。”  
  
  
  
Tony一阵气恼，将视线投回那抹冰蓝。这位工程师总是惊叹于Stephen的眼睛，惊叹于它们是怎么做到在瞳孔呈现完全褐色的情况下还保持那样半透明的色彩。  
  
  
  
他在床上无声地蜷起，但显然，徒劳无功。看见Stephen那样的神情，总刺激到他的性欲。他曾想过医生是否知道。但说回来，知晓他这有施虐狂的混蛋男友，他也许知道。这就是为什么法师总是坚持让Tony在他们做爱的时候不要移开视线太久。  
  
  
  
褐发男人狠狠咬住他的下唇，在试着保持视线相接时发出一声颤抖的喘息。他可以想象到现在他看起来是什么样，背部平躺，双腿分开，泪水在眼眶中威胁着要落下，身体不受控制地颤抖。  
  
  
  
Stephen笑了，回归他残忍的慢节奏。他定然感觉到Tony裹紧住了他，那样挑逗的紧。这几乎就要打破他的信念……几乎。  
  
  
  
“Stephen……来——来吧——”  
  
  
  
“再久一点，亲爱的。”他深情低语，同时再次前倾，移开对方脸上被汗水沾湿的几缕发丝。  
  
  
  
他轻柔地吻上Tony的唇，感受到这个矮小的男人近乎本能地在他身下放松。这让Stephen的微笑扩大，他深爱这种感觉——自己爱人的身体在任何情况下都能无意识向他回应。  
  
  
  
Tony发出一声气息不稳的呻吟，同时他感觉到Stephen擦过了他体内深处的敏感神经。“还——要多久——？”他的声音在打颤，脚趾弯曲。  
  
  
  
“别急，甜心。”他低语着双眼锁住Tony。他忽略那个执着的问题。“把自己再张开点……我想更深入你。”他定然没有错过Tony试着听从时大腿的抽动。“让我为你骄傲，吾爱。”  
  
  
  
“Stephen——”  
  
  
  
医生的大拇指掠过Tony屁股上的伤疤。他斟酌着挺入，不是太快也没有太用力。Tony发出一声哭喊，听上去更像啜泣。  
  
  
  
他们现在近乎都发热地贴着对方了，胸膛贴着胸膛。Tony一边呻吟着一边扭动身体，试着至少享受一下自己阴茎碾过Stephen腹部的摩擦感。  
  
  
  
“这样我们都不能造出一个孩子可真是惭愧……”  
  
  
  
Tony一阵懊恼。“我——我……不觉得我需要告诉你生物学是怎么运作的。除非你……告诉我有——有什么奇怪的法术——”  
  
  
  
Stephen微笑。“不，没有。”  
  
  
  
一个戏谑的笑容展现在褐发男人的唇边。“你……你就是想原本地操进来。你总是喜欢不带套——”  
  
  
  
法师耸肩。“我不懂为什么我们要用套。”他发出一声微小的哀叹，占有着那美妙的紧致。“……不像我们和其他人做爱。”  
  
  
  
Tony把头仰后，从他的长睫下瞥着对方。“我开始有些喜欢这个想法了，鉴于你拒绝满足我的需求——”  
  
  
  
他注意到了Stephen神情的明确转变 **。** _成功_ **。**  
  
  
  
Stephen双手粗鲁地压在他的膝盖上，以一个敏捷的动作将工程师完全分开。他挺上前穿插进去，让Tony倒抽一口气，张开口，双眼瞪大。  
  
  
  
“但不会是那样……你会喜欢的不是吗？”  
  
  
  
法师的声音像往常一样让Tony疯狂。那样暗沉，深不见底，又危险地让人上瘾。那种特殊的语调，给他的脊背带来一阵急转直下的颤抖。  
  
  
  
“你会完美地吸纳我。总是如此。”一只手顺着Tony的腹部而上。双眼在撞入褐发男人眼底时变得黑暗，一个清晰的笑意缓缓而成。“我喜欢看着你的肚子鼓起。每个人都会知道……不是吗？是谁以最亲密的方式完全占有你的身体。是谁操弄你并用他的精子将你填满。也许他们能想象我是怎样让你躺着拥有你……或者是以撑着手和膝盖的方式……你是怎样纵容我……双腿长得那样开……接受着所有同时像一个热潮中的荡妇一样呻吟……”  
  
  
  
Tony发出一声抽噎，他的身体伴随着欲望渴求地缩紧一次又一次。他不稳地、浅浅地呼吸。“拿——拿下来。”  
  
  
  
“拿下什么？”  
  
  
  
“该死的STEPHEN！把它拿下来！”  
  
  
  
下一秒，Stephen抓住他的胳膊，把Tony拽起并一起转了一圈。很快，法师的背部靠上床头板，他的爱人坐在他的大腿上。他快速地摘下自己阴茎上的避孕套，把它扔在一边。  
  
  
  
一只手摸索到Tony的屁股，Stephen分开他的膝盖，迫使Tony也更多地张开他的双腿、失去平衡。工程师无意识地再寻回来，抓住Stephen的背部用以支撑，但近乎只导致他失败地坠下，被对方的阴茎刺入。  
  
  
  
Tony在这个新姿势上发出一声哽咽的啜泣，本能的羞耻感扯着他的思维，让他意识到自己正分开在一个人的大腿上。但很快他忽略它，只是在Stephen亲吻并吮吸他的锁骨时渴求地弯起背部。他让自己的眼睛闭上短暂一秒，享受这种被完全填满的感受。  
  
  
  
“要射的时候叫我的名字。”Stephen在他耳边低语。  
  
  
  
Tony只能点头，不敢信任用他自己的声音。  
  
  
  
“Tony。”他严肃警告。  
  
  
  
“好——好……”  
  
  
  
Stephen向上操入，狠狠地。  
  
  
  
“好！”Tony知道接下来几天他都会感受到这个了。  
  
  
  
对方发出一声轻笑。“你知道我喜欢语言认可。”  
  
  
  
“你今天真的惹到我了，Stephen Strange，”Tony以一种嫌弃的眼神怒道，“我都不知道为什么我该死的和你在一起——”  
  
  
  
医生狠狠插入几次，极深且角度非常完美，让Tony大声哀号，他的视线开始模糊。  
  
  
  
“……好——好吧——是的……我记得为什么了——”  
  
  
  
他让自己的额头坠入Stephen脖颈边的弯曲处，毫不隐晦地喘着，双唇慵懒地印在那裸露的肌肤上。Tony十分庆幸他的男友没有坚持保持眼神接触。这已经开始变得过于足够了。他的身体和意识感觉到涣散。  
  
  
  
下一分钟，Stephen开始认真地插入他，一种让Tony不停抽气的节奏。  
  
  
  
“Stephen——”他叫出声，被欲望和饥渴充满，“Stephen……”  
  
  
  
那颤抖的手指摸索到Tony的脖颈后方，将手指插入这些巧克力色的发丝，而后牢牢抓住。他在对方脸庞边叹息，将他们拉近。  
  
  
  
 **“STEPHEN！”**  
  
  
  
Stephen继续操弄他，直到Tony能做的只有扭动身体。再有数次尤其精确的抽插，Tony尖叫着射了出来，白色而滚烫的物体喷洒在他们的腹部。Stephen穿过它继续操入，而这让工程师无助地抓紧他的背脊，划下几道暗色又红肿的抓痕。  
  
  
  
而后他也一样放任自己了。在高潮快速而紧绷地击中他神经时，白色的光穿过Stephen的视线。这总是一种关于Tony是如何毁灭他的记忆。  
  
  
  
他们静止了一会儿。两人都动着身体平稳呼吸。Tony没有费力把自己的头从医生的肩膀上抬起。  
  
  
  
过了一会儿，Stephen一只手抚上Tony的背后，然后下滑至他的腰部和臀部，到大腿。他的手指掠过那里的内部肌肉，混着从他入口处渗出的粘稠。  
  
  
  
Tony痉挛着回复。“我不喜欢说这个但是……我老了，宝贝——给我一分钟……”  
  
  
  
Stephen发出一阵轻快的笑声。“不，不……我只是在想……”一个短暂的停顿，“……我们的孩子会是怎么样的。”  
  
  
  
这让Tony慢慢地推着自己坐直，“从哪……”他吞咽，试着让神经冷静下来。“从哪里出来？你原来不想……”  
  
  
  
一个想法闪过他的思绪。Stephen改变要孩子的注意了吗？他确实经常听过在人生后半段会有想要亲生孩子的需求。  
  
  
  
对于Tony来说，Peter和Harley就够了。见鬼，他有时候甚至在Nebula在身边时把她当做女儿。他已经安稳于不要亲生子女的念头，也感觉他拥有的足够了。比他在这个问题上所想的要拥有更多。  
  
  
  
但仍然，哪怕他们是像Rhodey经常说的那样“过家家”……Tony认为他并不是百分百确定Stephen真的感觉那是他的孩子，不论他有多喜欢Peter，或者在需要的时候他是怎样完美扮演好一个父亲角色。  
  
  
  
Tony不想去想这个但是……如果……只是如果……Stephen想要，不，需要他不能给予的东西。  
  
  
  
“我……Stephen……你……”他的大脑短路了。他无法找到想要说的那些话。“你想……需要——”  
  
  
  
“不。”Stephen微微摇头，用颤抖的双手捧起对方的脸，“不，不……我不是认真那么说的，Tony。这只是打趣。”他懊恼地笑了。“也许我也老了吧。”  
  
  
  
Tony又盯了几秒，试着让自己冷静下来。“如果……那是你想要的……这有其他方法——”  
  
  
  
Stephen对他温暖地微笑。“Tony，这没事——我不是认真那样说的。”他的语气里有一种明快的笑意。  
  
  
  
“我……这有Peter和Harley。我不需要更多。事实上我非常满足于——”Tony开始语速变快。  
  
  
  
“我知道。”  
  
  
  
“我真心认为他们能活下来是因为他们年轻的时候我没机会把他们搞砸。不能，你知道的……扔下他们或者弄得一团乱——”  
  
  
  
“Tony——”  
  
  
  
“有些时候我以为我在他们身上做得不错——”  
  
  
  
“你做的比‘不错’更好。”  
  
  
  
“他们不讨厌我——”  
  
  
  
“Tony，他们爱你……”  
  
  
  
“你能认可吗？”这……在Tony能停下自己前说了出来。  
  
  
  
Stephen疑惑地盯着他，他轻轻皱起眉。“什么？”  
  
  
  
好吧，他认为现在收回已经晚了。“……你……好吧，让我们面对它。我们都知道这段感情会通向哪里。或者至少我希望我们是。……我的意思是……你能认可他们吗，哪怕他们不是你的亲生儿子？某一天？……他们和你没有血缘关系让你为难了吗？我不是要你现在就和我绑定在一起，但如果这发展下去……”  
  
  
  
Tony看向别处，眼睛看向黑暗的窗户。他的声音开始失去强度。他艰难吞咽，“Peter……Peter已经把你看做了第二位父亲，而如果……如果你不能——如果……如果你只是顺势而为，因为这个——”他指向他们两个，快速地，然后垂下他的手。  
  
  
  
Stephen现在坐直了，意识到这发展地比他所想更为严肃。他从没想过Tony会把他的玩笑指向这里。  
  
  
  
“Tony，”他平稳地说，“Tony，真的。我不需要孩子。”  
  
  
  
那双大大的鹿一般的眼睛瞬间看向他。  
  
  
  
“我——”Stephen几乎瞬间意识到这也许是错误的措辞。“我不是那个意思。好吧，我不需要孩子。从没对收养或亲生孩子有过需求。但我很高兴有Peter。……我们都知道Harley现在还不会真的对这个想法高兴……”他温柔地用拇指肚掠过Tony的脸颊，“我没有……假装或是顺势而为，如果那是你所想的——”  
  
  
  
他的嘴角弯起。“所以你不是利用我进行演习？”他讽刺地说。  
  
  
  
他们都轻松笑了。  
  
  
  
Stephen很快将对方拽入吻了上去，在他们分开时呼出深深一口气，“我非常满足。更加满足，事实上。而且我已经认可了……我很认真地占据Peter人生中的位置。还有你的。”  
  
  
  
  
Tony微笑，一阵释然闪过那双暗色的眼睛。“我爱你。”  
  
  
  
法式轻松地回以微笑。“……我无法想象自己不爱你的人生，Tony。”

……

他们最终还是睡了一会儿，度过了整个下午。

像往常一样，Tony第一个醒来。很快眨了眨，揉揉眼睛试着让视线清晰。他微微转过去，看法师舒服地睡着，手臂仍然紧紧搂住Tony的身体。

露出一个小小的微笑，他端详着自己的爱人是怎样放松。Stephen这些日子里很少看起来这么不加防备。但也不是说这个天才没有意识到医生只有拽着Tony时才会无声地沉睡。一个他之前相信是多少体现出占有欲的举动，但好吧……他现在算是更了解了。

这位百万富翁无声地打了个哈欠，同时小心翼翼地拿过床头柜的平板。

Tony近来学会了怎么去适应，怎么在不打破他们保持的姿势下半心半意对着平板工作。但他刚打开几个文件，那熟悉的低沉男中音就传入耳畔。

“你在做什么？”

有较长的一瞬Tony停下了他所有的动作。缓慢地转动他的视线。一个近乎看上去勉强的微笑展现在他嘴边。

这让Stephen心下一沉，无意识地靠近对方。

“不我很好。”Tony快速说着，短促笑了一声。他叹了口气，“实话说我一直真心想和你谈谈这个……”

“好。”法师犹豫地说着，撑起自己保持一个坐着的姿势。

“我在……考虑隐退。”

Stephen眨了眨眼。“从复仇者隐退？”

“对……我想，我老了。”Tony看向别处，一只手穿过他一团乱的发丝。

“他们强迫你了？”他不得不问。他理性地知晓Tony Stark离开复仇者意味着的事让神盾局害怕，但他不得不去确认。这很奇怪——认为Tony只是因 **他老了** 这个简单的原因离开队伍。

“什么？不——”这个工程师发出一声平静的笑，同时改变坐姿，“不，没有强迫我。是我的想法。”

沉默了很长一段时间。Stephen努力让自己的表情保持不变。

“我以为你会很高兴——”

医生疑惑地看向他。

他的嘴角扬起，他微微降下视线。“我的意思是……你从一开始就不喜欢我做这个英雄角色，而且你现在也肯定不喜欢复仇者。”

“我……Tony，我试着去——”

“我知道，我知道。我没有怪你。你有这样的感觉这很公平。你仍然在支持我，这已经超出了我的期望。”

Stephen舔了舔唇，他的嘴唇忽然感到干燥。“所以现在是什么？”

“好吧，”Tony深吸口气，“只有Fury知道。我们讨论过我应该怎样渐渐退出。我已经不像以前那样参与其中了……至少我这么认为。我可以作为紧急支援，我也会一直帮忙后勤工作。你知道的，那种不会造成物理伤害的工作……也许招募新成员。也许还会有许多完成新协议的工作，微调所有组织工作和条约……那些政策……”

“好。”

“我会有更多的时间陪Peter和Harley……我想着也许建立一些私人项目……慈善——”

法师发出一声轻松的笑。“你开始听上去有点像居家贵妇了——”他调笑着说。

Tony给他一个佯作被冒犯的神情，再次侧躺下来。

“好吧，”他略带嘲弄，“我会有更多时间和你在一起。你知道的，在你没用你的巫术拯救世界的时候。我会做好晚餐等你。”

他哼了一声。“你不会做饭。”

“心领就行了，宝贝。”

Stephen笑了。

“好吧——好像在厨房你有考虑我真正的需求一样。”

他翻了个白眼。“的确。显然是考虑到了你在卧室的需求——”

Tony对他皱眉，抽了口气。他看上去似乎想要再说些什么，但只是耸了耸肩，好像忽然想到了什么。这让Stephen笑了，微微摇着头。

“所以，”医生也倾下身，半躺在床上，被几个枕头支撑着，“我认为这意味着我本不需要加入复仇者……不过说回来，我也不是不能随时离开。”

“事实上我希望你留下。”

他们四目相接，在同一刻两人转向对方。Stephen皱起了眉。

“我希望……Peter还留在那……我知道那有Rhodey而且我信任Carol和T’Challa。但我只是……如果你在那的话我会少很多担心。” 

Stephen挑起眉，他的语调掺着虚假的气恼，“所以你要求我的是……留在一个我确确实实不想加入的队伍里，而 _唯一_ 让我加入的原因是 _你_ 要求我……照顾 _你的_ 孩子——”

“嘿，”Tony无趣地反驳，“我们刚刚讨论过这个。认可，记得吗？对Peter？”他不屑地哼一声，“……看来你不是真的也把他看做你的儿子——”

法师翻了个白眼。虽然事实是他已经让自己对此妥协了，但这不意味着他会一声不吭。尤其是这些天那群混蛋让他费了那么多神。

“所以你就是想占我便宜。”

Tony迅速抬眼，挑起眉。“怎样？”

Stephen继续戏剧性地叹口气。“我知道这是什么了。所以你让我认可和你一起抚养孩子，同时你却没有回给你的承诺……多方便啊，Anthony。” 

这回轮到Tony佯作气恼了。“你在旁敲侧击吗？”

“单纯陈述我观察到的。”Stephen开始半心半意地拉过他的手指，将头靠在对方前臂上。

有一阵安静，Stephen最终合上了眼睛假寐。然而，Tony，仍然以同一姿势坐着，没有动。医生有点想确认一下对方的神情，但……

“问我。”

法师睁开眼。“什么？”

那双大大的褐色眼睛显现出少见的认真。“问我你想问的。”

Stephen眨了几次眼，不确定他是否真的听清楚了。

“我上次问过你。这回轮到你了。”

Stephen继续盯着更长一会儿，他的嘴唇微微打开。Tony没有错过那冰川般视线里闪过的、像是单纯喜悦的火星。

“让我给你个提示。”这位百万富翁的嘴边扬起一个轻柔的微笑。“我会说‘好’。”

“我……”一秒过去，又一秒。他知道这个答案……所以为什么在视线相接时，还会感觉他的心脏就要跳出胸口？“Tony……你愿——”

“好。”他脱口而出。

Stephen笑了一声，真挚的，不加防备。“真的？都不能让我说完？”

“你太费时了。”无趣地回复。

法师看了他一眼。而后Tony摆了摆手，近乎不屑地翻了个白眼，“对不起。好吧，我们给弄得一团乱。……行你继续——”

Stephen摇了摇头，再次撑着自己坐起。他知道自己脸上现在肯定有个愚蠢的傻笑。

医生很快上前，拉着他们进入一个亲吻。享受着Tony怎样在其中叹息，品味着他舌尖颤音的火焰。这像是能持续到时间的终结。

“Anthony Edward Stark……你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“我愿意。”


	10. 番外 我们的儿子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为小番外《our son》，原作者表示在看下一章之前可以先看看这个，所以我就先翻了这个小番外。

这一切开始于一个恐吓电话。简短又直接的……

_“你儿子在我们这。”_

所有复仇者们不约而同看向Peter，而他看上去也很迷惑，然后看回Tony。现在这位工程师双臂交叉，皱起了眉，一直盯着屏幕上的匿名电话。Stephen注意到了工程师活动的手指。Tony从不善于处理关于Peter的威胁，不论那有多么不可能并且显然虚无缥缈。

“这……肯定出了什么错……”Rhodes缓慢地说。毕竟，Tony被问到的儿子明显就在这，和他们在一起。

“但那也是别人的孩子。我们得做些什么……”他们听见Clint在后面平静地小声说，像是对着Fury和Natasha。当然，剩下的所有人全都同意。

Tony看回去，想要转向Stephen，但发现那位法师已经站在Peter身边，一只手保护性地放在这个男孩肩膀上。老天，Tony可以在此时此刻和这个男人结婚。

“我不知道谁在你们那，但我的儿子正和我在一起。”Tony冷冷地打断电话里的人。

_“那用假冒土豆枪对着我们以及过去四小时都在抱怨你的小混蛋是谁——”_

一阵沉默，然后……

_“哦、我的、老天。HARLEY在他们那！”_

而Stephen能做出的唯一反应是：“谁……？”

——

Stephen Strange从不想要孩子。当问到他关于未来家庭生活和孩子的想法时，他的答复总会是淡淡的 _“毫无意义”。_

然而，Tony来了。虽然如果真的要去描述他们相遇的性质，那更准确来说，是这位百万富翁闯进了他的生活。

最开始，Tony完全认真地提出他不想要孩子的想法，所以医生简单地想他们会一直是属于两个人的家庭。一度地，他们谈论怎么两人一起探索世界，拥有一个享乐与野性的浪漫生活。Stephen丝毫不介意这样的生活。不论如何，他从不是可以分享的人。

然后他们分了手……或者更严重地说，他倒霉的事故让Stephen很快离开了Tony的世界。Stephen承认那是他这一生最大的错误。一个在每每看见Tony生活中的不如意时都萦绕在法师脑海的失败……如果他那时在的话都是可以避免的……主要可以避免那个美国队长。

但时光前进，当他们的轨道由于Thanos再次相遇，他们旧情复燃，这里已经有了一个Peter Parker。一个来自于皇后区，温柔且有礼貌的男孩，就像Tony，将人生投入英雄事业。一个在此时，所有人已经把他看做Tony Stark非正式儿子的男孩，而正式地，领养文件已经搬上日程。

Stephen记得他们讨论这个话题的那天。Tony像是在整个晚餐都很焦虑，也许比他告诉法师计划让混蛋们回到大厦的那天还要焦虑。然而不像其他时候，Tony的声音里有一种坚定，一种明显的严肃，表示他最后不会做出任何让步。

Tony谈过这也许会对对方有多么不公平，也谈到他了解这个话题也许对于他们这段刚修复的关系还太早……他知道医生对孩子的态度……但他已经决定收养Peter，并且这不会因为Stephen回到他的生活而改变。

所以，这就是Stephen的选择了——一起接受他们或谁也不要。

他有思考过。Tony真的想过Stephen有可能会抛下一切走开？因为他在医生不在的时候转变了想法就和他分手？当然，Stephen知道这都不重要。孩子不是个简单的抉择，这意味着改变你的整个世界。所以他想，有些人因为这个而结束一段关系也不是那么不切实际。

但医生在之前已经犯过错。他已经从Tony身边离开了一次。而那让他日日年年无时无刻不在后悔。

所以他的想法越过了“我真的也想要孩子吗”这个问题，径直走向了把Tony的儿子争取过来这条路。知道Tony有多对他视作“他的”的人有保护欲，Stephen非常清楚如果没有Peter的认可，他们的关系不会有复合的机会。

虽说是这样，但他惊喜地发现那部分的认可并不艰难。Peter似乎在他们慢慢进展的约会中知道了这个消息。每一次看见法师和Tony在大厦里时他都笑的很开心，像是乐于在那位百万富翁忙碌时让Stephen辅导他的作业，诸如此类。而且在法师最终还是买了部手机后——大部分由于Tony的任性，Peter也为他们三个建了一个讨论组，名字是“甜甜圈飞船之家”。

在很短的一段时间内，Stephen开始喜欢这个男孩。开始思考为什么自己从没考虑过在他和Tony的生活中增添一个孩子。

哦，Stephen清楚知道自己争取到Peter的认可了。在混蛋们回到大厦后医生和美国队长的麻烦局势中，那个认可的决定性时刻终于到来。

Steve Rogers对于他和Tony在被称作“内部战争”之后就解除的关系似乎不是很清楚，或者完全天真。知道了某位法师多多少少几个月在大厦和Tony分享一张床后，事情发展成了互相挖苦大叫的竞赛。

这所有只因Peter而停下——他闯入他们之间告诉混蛋们Stephen会留下，如果他们不喜欢那完全可以走。

Peter……Peter一定在他们相遇时就与Stephen一拍即合。他张开手臂接纳医生。事情是那么美好、轻松、自然……但对于这一个，他已经可以断定……这一个……会是一个全新的赛场。

“我简直不能相信你不知道我被绑架了，Tony。”

他们刚走进这所大厦不久这就发生了。这个少年，Harley Keener，在Stephen无意识确认Tony状态、将手臂绕上爱人的腰时就不大高兴。他似乎比Rogers还要不满，在这些天里总能说明什么。

“他……叫你Tony？”Peter用一种羞怯而不太确定的声音说。

“有时这让他感到被尊重。”这位工程师嘲讽地说。

Harley只是简单地翻了个白眼。Peter转而安静地走得离Stephen更近。

“好吧，你经常几周不回复我的消息，小孩。我没觉得有什么事不对。”Tony懊恼地回复。他看了眼其他的复仇者，主要是那群混蛋们，像是提示他们赶紧滚。

“真的？如果是蜘蛛宝宝你就会在你知道的那分钟马上跑过去——”

“我确实有在我知道的那分钟跑去救你的小命！”Tony喊道。“也许我会加上‘把他们打得屁滚尿流’。”他转身，两只手伸入巧克力色的头发。“这他妈怎么回事？为什么他们会以为你是我的——”但这似乎更像是对他自己说而不是这个男孩。

“儿子？”这个少年帮他说完了这句话。他双臂交叉。“我的意思是……哦，我不知道——也许这就是过去十年里我的举动表现出的？什么？你要因为你有了个正规收养的儿子就说我不是了？”

Peter像是在他身边僵硬了。法师斗篷的一角回复似的将它绕住蜘蛛侠。

“当然你是！别太过火了，你这个小混蛋——”

“你也这么和他说话吗？我打赌你只会亲亲他抱抱他——”

_“他比你小！”_

_“他17了！”_

“好吧，你就是……”Tony看上去很气愤，一只手对着Harley上下摆了摆，“……你。”

“为什么你没有正式收养我？”

“你妈还在呢！”

“所以？你本来可以——”

“收养你？”Tony大摆着他的手。“你说过那只是些无聊的文件。你说这又不像我们不是父子关系，你不需要正式的法律文件或公证去证明它。你说的话我引用过来，‘不论如何你已经在我心里所以所有的乐趣都不——’”

“好吧！我开玩笑的！关于心里那部分……老天——”Harley叫出来。他的手指焦躁地乱动。

但现在Stephen观察到，这个Harley Keener确实有着Tony在焦虑时表现出的许多习惯。如果他不是有所了解，那种态度、说话方式、在一些层面上的观点，他会觉得这个真的是Tony的亲生儿子。

“老天，你们这些未成年人意气用事——”

他们继续吵着。

“我20了。”Harley淡淡地回复。

“那就像个20岁的样子！为什么你这么难搞？”Tony开始走近他，只在一步之遥时停下。

“你做什么对我大叫？你想要我为你做什么？”他戏剧性地说。“我说过对不起了——对不起因为我让你陷入危险。这已经让我困扰到无法忍受了。我还能为你能做什么？你想要……一部车吗？想要一台新电脑？你想要我收养你——”

“也许我想。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“哪一个？车还是电脑？”

“收养。”

然后很快，这位天才失语了。他嘴巴微微张开盯着这个少年。

后面，Steve转向Rhodes，“所以……他不是真的Tony的儿子？”

“不知道，队长。我也开始怀疑这个了。”这位中校淡淡地说。

“这能把我弄迷糊。这一个有钢铁之人的力量。”Thor愉悦地评论道。

而当Stephen看着这副情景在他眼前展开……当他看见Tony和Harley Keener……他知道这一个可不会那么简单。

——

Tony另一个儿子的到来是一件大事。

第一天晚上，Stephen显然注意到了褐发男人并没有在他们床上，但他选择不说什么。翌日早上，Tony小声道着歉走过来，简短说了说他和Harley是怎样熬了一整夜沟通。他很快洗漱，和法师到床上，在Stephen开始轻轻把玩他的头发时贴得更近。但Stephen再次醒来时，Tony又不见了。

接下来两三天，他由着这两个人做自己的事。Harley对陌生人似乎很防备且情绪不稳，Stephen知道在这个少年口里，自己和Tony的这段关系肯定得不到什么好话。

然后就是每一次他在旁边时，这个少年对Stephen的表情。这和Harley在那群混蛋们跟他搭话时表现出的冷讽不大一样，但仍有些东西是医生无法确定的。

Tony告知了所有人Harley会在大厦里住大概一个星期的时间，所以Stephen最终决定，先给点时间让大家都适应是最好的。

他不再到Tony的实验室晃荡，选择花大多的空余时间待在大厦图书馆里，或者回到圣所去。他同时也猜测Peter可能与Tony和Harley一起待在实验室。毕竟，这三个人有相近的兴趣爱好和背景。但到第三天，Peter开始来图书馆，在Stephen这逗留，而这拉起了他的红旗警示。

“Peter？你怎么在这？你应该会更想和Tony待在实验室。”

这个少年开始左右晃着书，扫视任何地方就是不看医生的眼睛。

“Peter……怎么了？”他问。Stephen尽最大可能将声音放柔和——一个他很快学会的与年轻人沟通的习惯，让他不那么胆战心惊于自己会让对方不舒服。

“我只是……想着也许我应该多读读书，然后把作业写了。”

Stephen观察这个少年片刻。Peter最终在这个持续的沉默里抬起眼睛，他的淡褐色眼睛略微扩大且含着焦虑。法师非常喜欢这个孩子待在这，但抛弃和Tony一起待在他们都爱的实验室的机会，这确实很奇怪。

他轻轻叹口气，关上放在他腿上的书。“让我们看看他们在做什么吧。不论怎样现在是晚餐时间了，我很确定Tony可能会很轻易地忘记喂饱他自己和Harley。”

医生对着小蜘蛛轻轻微笑，示意他站起来，走向他变出的传送门。有那么一瞬的犹豫，但Peter最终还是回以微笑，走了进去。

……

Stephen走进Tony实验室时，一种不寻常的安静向他袭来。这让他不确定地停了一瞬。这里仍然放着音乐，但似乎那只开了一半的音量。Tony像是不愿坐在他平常的转椅上，而是站着，快速踱步。

某一刻，Tony用指节敲了三次他的桌子，而Harley，并没有怎么从他在做的事上抬起头，迅速地递去一个螺丝刀。

他又看了会儿这个场景，感觉到他身边Peter在看他。

“Tony？”他最终还是在走近褐发男人时出声。

这个机械师没有抬头，正在修理那个出现某些类型计算的显示屏。“嗨宝贝，怎么了？”

Stephen在他走近时叹了口气。一只手轻松地搭在对方屁股上，同时医生在Tony唇角留下一吻。这让工程师笑着转向他。

“你想喝咖啡吗？”他问。

Tony微笑，但在他能开口之前，Harley在桌角放下一个杯子。“已经倒好了。”

Tony转向那个少年。

“黑咖啡，一颗糖。”这个少年在另一人还没问之前简单回复。然后喝了一口他自己的。

“有——”

“有。”

Tony伸向那个杯子，喝了一大口同时操作着显示屏。

Harley甚至没有抬头。“是的。是的。不。四。”

Tony皱眉。“五。”

“四。”

“重力加速度。”

“误差偏幅。”

Tony似乎想了想，然后耸肩。“好吧四。”

Stephen仍然静静站在那，然后望向Peter的位置。这个孩子还站在很远的地方，垂着眸，踢着他的脚。医生终于明白了。

他清了清喉咙。“我们为什么不吃个晚饭？”

Tony抬眸看他。“我想做完这个。”

“你不能饿着Harley。”

“我也想做完这个。”Harley淡淡回复。

Stephen再看了这两人一秒，然后简短道：“好吧。”他知道什么时候继续说下去没有好处。“为什么我不带Peter去吃点东西，然后给你们俩带点回来呢。”

Tony对他笑了。“你最好了，医生。”

法师笑着一只手放在对方肩膀上。“但Tony……首先，我们说两句？”

褐发男人一脸疑惑，但还是跟着去了实验室的后面。

Peter看着他们过去，微微移动他的脚。他快速看了眼Harley，但另一个少年似乎非常关注于另外两个大人的方向。虽然他怀疑那更多聚焦在医生身上。

“为什么……”Peter微微清了清喉咙，让另一个少年最终朝向他。“为什么你不……喜欢Strange博士？” **或者我？** 但他没有说后面那部分。不确定他现在是否真的想知道这个特殊问题的答案。

Harley漫不经心耸耸肩。“我觉得Tony不该原谅他。他离开过。人们离开过一次，就会离开第二次。”

“他真的没有那么坏。爸——Stark先生喜欢他……非常喜欢。他们在一起很开心。”他用一种坚定的语气说。

Harley似乎打量了他一瞬。“好吧，只是现在。我只是不信任那些历史里有巨大空缺的人。”

“你才刚刚遇见他。”

更年长的少年回去把弄着他刚刚在做的东西。“我查过他。过去八年里关于他的记录很少。”

他心下一沉。“你也查了我吗？”

“为什么？你只是因为那个医生才在这。”

这让他猝不及防。Peter快速眨着眼。“什么？”

“你不是他儿子吗？”

Peter大脑开始短路。“什么？”

——

“什么？”

Stephen看着Tony在正准备爬上床的姿势上僵住。

“显然Harley以为Peter是我儿子……简而言之可以这么说。所以我猜他以为那是你的继子什么的——”

简短的停顿后Tony笑出了声，靠着枕头。“哦老天——我不能——”

Stephen翻了个白眼，虽然在Peter前夜告诉他时，他觉得这状况挺可笑的。“你还没告诉他Peter的事？”

工程师静下来，那个他爬上来时的笑容仍然展现在脸上。“好吧，我们花时间谈了谈他都在做什么。他从大学休学了一年，他的姐姐、妈妈，你知道的——。我有说过Peter是蜘蛛侠，而且在泰坦和你一起去过太空，但我猜按照他的看法——”他发出另一声笑。

Stephen只是摇了摇头。

到床上之后，Tony很快在Stephen的legs上安定下来，双臂绕上法师的脖颈。医生将头更往后倾了倾；他的背脊靠在床头板上升温，形成一个坐着的姿势。

“但我能发现。”Tony笑着用拇指轻轻掠过他男友的鼻梁，然后一路滑向嘴唇。“你们有相同的特征。”那双威士忌般的双眼有一种喜爱闪着微光。

Stephen情不自禁微笑，被逗乐了。

“事实上微笑也像。”褐发男人继续说，声音里有明显的深情。“Peter感觉好些了吗？”

“Tony……”

“你知道这就像……你有一只小狗而你又养了一只，小狗一号会给你一个被背叛的表情——”

“你真把自己的儿子和宠物作比？这很严肃。Peter——”

“好的，我知道我知道。我被Harley缠上了。但我不是经常能见到他。大多数时候那个小孩儿喜欢自己做自己的事，而且很难去确认……但是的。别担心，我知道……我会和Peter和好的。”

“他很像你。”

Tony疑惑地看向他。

“我总认为Peter像你。而且他是某种程度上如此，但别的地方又有很大不同。但Harley……他确实很像你。”

“谢谢。”褐发男人笑了。

“不是个赞美。几乎不能应对你们的任何一个就像——喔！”

Tony用他的枕头打了下他的脑袋。

一瞬他们就只是笑着，享受着对方的存在，这种平静的气氛在这些天里显得弥足珍贵。

短暂的亲吻之后，Tony躺在他身边。“我要闭闭眼。”

“你真的需要停止在中午时睡觉。”法师看了看钟回复。现在是近中午11点。

Tony不屑地朝他摆摆手。“你一会儿要干什么？”

“我——”

他的手机响了。他的手机从不会响。至少不是Tony就在他面前的时候。顿了顿，医生看向那个设备，看清了来电显示。一个未知号码。

Tony疑惑地看着他，但在对方回答时没有打断。

“你好？”

“呃……Strange博士？”

“Peter？”

这让Tony从床上坐起来。

“你和爸爸在一起吗？别告诉他也别吃惊。拜托。”

“好吧……”他慢慢回复，同时轻微把脸转离Tony。

“我……我需要你来接下我？”

“在哪？”

“请你别生气。我……在校长办公室。我惹了点麻烦而且我就是……你能来接下我吗？”

“我会在15分钟内过去。”

“好的……好的，谢谢。”

在他挂断的时候Tony快速抓住他的肩膀。

Stephen笑着转向他。“他很好。还在学校。他忘了些东西想要我帮忙送过去。”

“哦好吧。”这个答案像是足够让对方满意了。毕竟这是个逻辑合理的解释。Peter知道Tony很少在这个时候起床，并且变出一个传送门比一辆车，或者甚至是钢铁侠战衣快多了。

法师很快穿好衣服。一条纯黑的牛仔裤，一件白色V领，以及一件开襟毛衣。他招呼着斗篷留下来，然后向Tony倾下身，留下一个亲吻之后，走了出去。

——

“还很累？”

Tony醒来的时候是下午两点，步履不稳地走去厨房拿点什么东西让自己清醒。

“昏昏沉沉。”褐发男人回复着揉了揉少年的头。Harley发出一阵不满的声音，但没有移开。“你有看见Stephen回来吗？”

“没。”

Harley递给他一个咖啡壶，Tony给自己倒了一整杯。

“所以……他是同一个医生是吗？多年以前那个？”

“好吧现在更像是一个巫师了。”

“你觉得他会永远在这吗？”

Tony一阵气恼。“揭伤疤，恩小孩？”

Harley笑着，“你喜欢我。”

在他们都喝着热饮时一阵平静的沉默延伸在两人之间。差不多喝到杯子的一半，Tony深吸口气。

“我不擅长交谈但——”

“我知道。”

“是吗？”

“表现好点，是吗？这就是你要说的？”少年放下他的杯子，一只手穿过他自己一团乱的灰金色头发。

“嘿，看着我。”Tony靠向这个小台。

Harley很快看上去，直直望向对方的眼睛。虽然，如果不是他现在懒散坐着，他会比Tony高足足一到两英寸。

“给他一个机会。为了我。行吗，小伙子？而且确实要对Peter表现好点。你会想这么做的，他是你弟弟。”

一个停顿，但很快一个微小的笑容出现在少年唇边。“好。”他用近乎低语的声音说。

“好？”Tony用勺子的尾端轻轻戳着孩子的一边。

Harley笑着往后躲。“好——好！好的。”

一阵停顿后Tony把玩着那根勺子，思索着。“为什么你 不喜欢Peter？他一直试着和你好好相处。所有人都爱Peter。”

Harley翻了个白眼。“当然他们爱。”

Tony微微皱眉，把一切联系起来。“你在嫉妒——”

少年看回他，近乎被冒犯了。“我——”

“别对我撒谎。”Tony威胁地拿勺子晃向这个男孩。

Harley清了清喉咙。叹了口气，同时走来走去。“他有超能力。他是特殊的。他在这……和你一起。他在外面时也和你在一起……而且——”他在空气中晃了晃，“…… **他** 。你们……是一个完美的超级英雄之家——”

工程师盯着这个少年，试着掌握局势。“我没有超能力。”

“你是钢铁侠。我又是什么？只是一个你捡回来的小孩。”

“Harley……”他走上前，一只手放在对方肩膀上。

“Tony……”

这两人低下声音。Steve正走向他们，Sam在门口逗留。他们像是刚刚跑步回来。

“Rogers。”Tony打着招呼走上前。本能地，他微微站到Harley前面，近乎像是要护住他。一个没有让正在皱眉的少年忽视的举动。

Steve看上去很失望，像往常一般，Tony这样坚持非常正式且古板的互动方式，但他并未有所议论。他们的关系已经足够紧绷了。

“Tony，我——”队长似乎尽可能地柔和自己的声音。“我在想你是否有时间去看看队伍里的新武器更新。”

他开门见山。毕竟，过去几个月里Tony只有他们在讨论采办的时候不躲着他。

“没有，我很忙。我会明天去看看它们的。”

Steve像是犹豫了一下。“Tony，那些很重要。”

Tony叹了口气，微愠地揉着他的头发。“我知道，队长。但我在处理一些……事情。”

金发男人皱起了眉，他的声音变得有些严肃。“我以为你会把这看得更认真。复仇者应该被放在首位。你自己说我们意见相左不会影响整个队伍的进程。如果我们没有在任何潜在危险时都有所准备——”

“你觉得是因为你？”工程师打断。“这跟我对你的私人看法没关系。对我来说重要的人现在需要我——”

Steve更加靠近，降低他的声音，似乎想尽可能让那个少年不在对话之内。“复仇者也需要你。你知道的。”

“我——”Tony知道他应该歇一会儿。试着避免冲突升级。但他最近睡得太少，并且确实感到非常愤怒。有太多的事情没有说，太多他 **不该** 想要说出口的事。“我没无理取闹，队长。你曾经把队伍抛在一边去救你的伙计因为他需要你。面对它吧。我不开玩笑，你就是因为最近我很少听你的而生气。”

“这不是我想说的。你知道的。”他听上去有些气恼。“而且这不一样。Bucky那时是在紧急危机中——”

“而那个更新可以等着。那不会危及生命——”

“Tony——”

“队长。放过我。我明天会去看它。”

“老天Tony……”Steve摇着头，双手放在臀部。

Harley发出一声勉强的大笑。这位队长的视线很快落在少年身上。Tony短暂地闭上了眼，对即将发生的事感到害怕。

“你觉得很好玩，孩子（son）？”来自于Steve命令性的口吻。

“别叫我那个。”少年打断。“我不是你儿子。而且现在你们两个是过去式——”他指着Tony然后指着Steve。“我甚至都不害怕有某种可能性。但回答你的问题，是的，我确实觉得很好玩——那些像对待狗屎一样对待你的人在你用同样的方式对待他们的时候会觉得被冒犯。”

Tony转向这个孩子，指向大门。“Harley，走。现在。”

Harley看向他，他的眼里是清晰的反抗。“我不会留下你和他们在一起。”这个语气里有Tony确定能辨认出的：固执、鲁莽……守护。Stephen是对的。眨眼之间这个孩子就长成比想象中更像Tony的样子。这个想法让一种恐惧的感觉上升到他的背脊。

Steve完全面向少年，他双眼坚定。“你是说我伪善吗？”

Harley笑了，他的声音里有明显的讽刺。“不，当然，我不认为你在宣传你心生愧疚做出的同样狗屎的事情时完全伪善。”

Sam一直安静着，直到现在上前。“小孩，放尊重点——”

有些事物闪过Harley的眼睛。“这就是你们做的全部了？要求不应该获得的尊重？”

“听着，小孩——”Steve更上前，现在明显恼怒了。但Harley没有一丝表现要退缩一步。

“退后，Rogers。”Tony站到他们中间。“别当着他的面。你要敢碰他——”

他常常信任Steve会控制住他的力量，控制住他的脾气。但西伯利亚的回忆闪过，他的所有纤维都在告诉Tony得让Harley远离这里。他不能冒这个险。他不会冒这个险。

“Tony，他越线了——”

“我不在乎！他是个孩子！”现在他发现自己在大喊了，厌恶着他声音里开始听上去有多么绝望。

“Tony！”队长声音中的坚定让Tony退缩。

但他仍站在原地。去他妈的焦虑，他不能现在走开让Harley有机会和一个超级士兵面对面。了解Harley是怎样的，他会找到扣下Rogers扳机让他爆发脾气的方法。

“你——”

但Steve没有机会说完这句话——有人用一种强硬的拉力拖他往后退。条件反射地，这位士兵试着扭转、一拳打过去，但斗篷厚重的布料敏捷地缠住了他的胳膊，让它动不了。他的背脊直直撞上了附近的墙壁，同时，他与至尊法师面对面了。

“你、怎么、敢。”Stephen的语气里有一些危险的事物，除去近来的纷争之外，一种之前从未展现过的怒气水平。

这似乎让Steve猝不及防。哪怕是在近来所有他们之间屡屡发生的碰撞，这个法师也从未轻易地进行身体上的冲突。现在他用前臂抵在对方喉咙处，让队长背脊靠着角落。

“Strange，这不关你的事，”Steve咬牙低吼，“你只觉得是因为你——”

“我无权碰他。而我十分确定你也是。他的 **父亲** 告诉你退后那你就该满怀敬意地这么做。”这位法师给对方一下用力的推搡，近乎阻断对方的呼吸道。“你想干什么？用要求尊重证明他什么是对的？你想从哪吓唬一个少年。”

一阵冰冷的沉默。Strange和Rogers视线相锁在一个升温的瞪视中，同时其他人抑住呼吸等着。Tony已经牢牢握住Harley的手腕，用整个身体将这个少年护在他身后。

片刻后，Steve闭上眼睛，微微点了点头。Stephen后退一步，松开他，示意斗篷也这么做。红色斗篷很快将松开队长的胳膊，飞向Tony和Harley，漂浮着。

“我很抱歉。”队长缓慢地说，转向Tony和Harley。他似乎想再说些什么，但也许他无法找到词语。他最后看了眼Stephen，和Sam离开了。

法师冷眼盯着他们，不愿松懈，直到电梯门关上的声音完全过去。然而，Peter，按照Stephen的指示安静站在角落，很快走向Tony和Harley。

“嘿，没事。”Tony无意识地一只手揽过Peter试着让他安定下来。“一切都很好。”

Peter看上去没有被说服；神情疲惫，但还是点了点头。Stephen开始走向这三个人，他的眼睛紧锁Tony。

当Tony看向那双冰蓝色眼球时，有太多的事情他想传递。 _谢谢你——我爱你——老天这就是了，我可以立刻马上和你结婚——_ 但没有任何话能够描述他现在的情绪，这所有的深度。

工程师叹了口气，清了清喉咙。试着找出什么缓和一下气氛。尽可能让这变得普通。“为什么Peter回来早了？”

这……确实让Peter看上去受惊了，一个完全不同的原因。

Tony皱眉，看向Stephen然后回到Peter。“嘿，Pete。你在学校惹麻烦了？”

“装傻。”Stephen小声道，虽然并不走心。

“谁是Pete？”Peter很快回复，双眼仍然睁得很大。

Stephen摸了摸他的鼻梁，做了个鬼脸。“不是这种傻。”

Harley哼了一声。

——

**小蜘蛛** **邀请** **Harley Keener** **进入** **甜甜圈飞船之家**

**小蜘蛛** **更改群名称为** **超级家庭**

**Tony Stark** **为** **Harley Keener** **设置群昵称为** **一个小混蛋**

**Stephen Strange** **为** **Tony Stark** **设置群昵称为** **傻子（Douchebag）**

“我还是不敢相信你长得比我高了——”Tony愤慨地说，看着Harley拿到他够不着的麦片盒子。

少年笑着把那盒麦片扔进Stephen推的购物车里。“把你拍在沙滩上，老男人。”

今天Harley在这的最后一天，Peter提议他们应该在那个少年第二天早上离开之前一起做一顿晚餐。Tony，当然，提出去一家高档餐厅给他们省省麻烦，但在看到Peter伤心的神情之后很快打消了这个想法。

然而，Stephen当然从最开始就不是瞎的。他知道Peter希望他们能做一整套……购物、烹饪、一起吃饭——真正的寻常家庭。所以法师顺从了，拜托Wong在这一天帮忙处理圣所的事物。

Stephen笑了一声，他也一样为Peter拿过最高处台架上的东西。“要比你长得高没那么困难，Tony。”

工程师瞪过去，用一根手指指向他的男友，然后是Harley。“高者为敌。”

Stephen不以为然，“那为什么你穿着高跟和内增高？”

“你穿了内增高？”Harley短促大笑一声问，“什么？连这个高度也是假的？”

Tony往Stephen身上扔了一包糖，而在击中他的脸之前，被魔法停在了半空中。“我恨你们。”

“抱歉，我这个高度看不到你的恨意。”法师快速回复。看见Tony脸上纯然被背叛的神情，他毫不掩饰地大笑。

Peter倚上购物车。“我还在长高——”

Harley走到他身边，靠上他肩膀。“是吗？”他提高声调说，做了个鬼脸。

Peter佯作恼怒地甩开了他，即使他还是微笑着。

“Tony，”Stephen的声音突然严肃，“我们说过要按列好的单子买东西。”

Tony用那双鹿一般的眼睛无辜瞥回他。这个百万富翁刚把一胳膊的零食和垃圾食品放入购物车。“这在单子里呢。”

“哦？”Stephen挑起眉。“我能看看单子吗？”

褐发男人掏着运动服的口袋，拿出一张半折起来的纸条。

法师眯着眼拿过。“我不记得有粉色铅笔写的‘很多垃圾食品’。”

Tony愣了一瞬。然后缓慢倾向Peter低声说，“你用粉铅笔写的？”

Peter没有看向他们。“……其实那是紫红色的。”

Harley发出一声懊恼的笑。

“Tony，停止把你的儿子圈入这些鬼把戏。”Stephen已经把一些零食拿给Harley让他放回去。

“我们的。”

Stephen转向Peter。“什么？”

“我们的，”Peter平静回复，“ _我们的_ 儿子。你难道不也是我的爸爸吗？”

Stephen对着这个少年眨了眨眼，不确定要说什么。虽然此时有一阵暖意从他胸中散开。

Harley大声咳嗽。“拍马屁。”


	11. Chapter 11

_“好吧，这肯定得清理好一会儿。”_

_Tony哼了一声，没有回看，一个微笑已经在唇边散开。那是他再清楚不过的声音。_

_Stephen穿过房间里那些碎石时，有东西撞击和轻微的碎裂声传来。很快，一双强壮的双臂紧紧环上了工程师的腰部，嘴唇压上他裸露的脖颈。Tony将头前倾，给那位医生更多的空间。_

_“没错，好吧，装修也能很好玩。”他无意识说着，同时继续盯着他面前的蓝屏。_

_“复仇者大厦，恩？”Stephen大声读出来。“他们什么时候搬进来？”_

_“等一个月后这里装修好了。因为他们大部分都决定住在纽约，而且现在临时住在神盾局糟透了的公寓里，我正在加速进程。”他喝了一大口咖啡，把杯子放在桌角。“另外Thor在两个星期内也会回来。我想要他们能尽快有个可以回的家……”_

_Tony注意到了此时有些严肃的安静，但他仍然等待着，直到对方说话。他之前已经犯过这个错误了。Stephen显然是那种讨厌听到别人妄自揣测他感受和想法的类型……哪怕那说的很对。_

_“我承认……我不喜欢这个主意。”_

_这位百万富翁深吸口气转过身，轻轻倚靠在工作桌的边缘，他微笑着面向自己的男友。“你也能和我一起搬进来？”_

_医生保持不动声色。虽然最终还是叹了口气，他将手放在Tony两边的桌上，前倾。“你想要我同意和你生活在这有着——一个美国黄金男孩、一个字面意思上的神、以及另外一个你吊在嘴边说的天才博士*——我还要继续吗？”_

_“还有你的Nat。”_

_Stephen给他一个恼怒的神情，翻了个白眼。_

_“另外你还忘了Legolas。这挺好的，因为有个他总是被忘记的笑话，我会告诉他这个。还有……嘿！我都可以接受她时不时到你那过夜，医生。一个有着锐利绿眼睛的魅力红发间谍？你知道的，就那个在我们三人第一次见面时你甚至感觉到威胁的人——？”_

_他瞪了Tony一眼。“ **好的** 。好的——我懂了。信任。……行。”Stephen退开，漫无目的走着同时一只手伸入他的头发。_

_Tony把玩着手里的数位笔。“你知道你不需要担心任何东西，对吗？你知道我只想要你……而且技术上说我们住在不同楼层——”_

_“对于你我没有担心，Tony。我信任你。”他转过身，他们视线相锁。“我不信任他们。”_

_“你信任Nat。”_

_“那是因为我现在知道她不会攻击你。”_

_Tony发出一声嘲笑。“所以呢？你觉得其他人会？就像你说的，他们是神而我只是……”_

_“Tony Stark。”Stephen几步走近。“ **那位** Tony Stark。”_

_这位百万富翁微笑，虽然那没有触及眼底。“在这那毫无意义，医生。”他很快将视线投向地面。“我只是……一个给所有闪闪发光的东西付款的人。我不符合他们的要求。他们是英雄。就像……真的英雄。”_

_Stephen向前伸手，手指抓住对方的下巴让他抬起头。“我想要你别再这样……”而后添上一句。“我也恨透了他们是怎样让你感觉……”_

_“……有时候我甚至不清楚自己是怎么得到你的。”这几乎是一句低语。_

_“Anthony——”_

_“对不起。”他很快说道。“忘了它。删除。我只是有点戏剧化。大概就是有点累还有太多的——”_

_“Tony。停下。”Stephen尽可能温柔地说，但那没有停下这位天才隐隐地退缩。_

_这已经晚了。自从Loki的入侵之后，一些事在Tony这改变了。更多的跳跃性、焦虑、还有沮丧……当然，这整个城市都或多或少经受着PTSD。在发生一切、看见一切之后，没人能怪他们……但在某些原因上，Stephen没想过它会发生在Tony身上。_

_他总看见Tony是那样坚强。过于坚强。一个总是肩负重担却举重若轻的人。也许他不该忘记，Tony也是人。_

_医生猛地拽过对方的嘴唇，双唇相贴时让他们的身体一起升温。这很温柔、慢节奏，慵懒地享受着对方的温暖。Tony自然地放松下来，他睁开眼时那种紧绷感已开始消退。_

_他们分开的时候，一个微笑展现在褐发男人嘴边。“你知道……如果你太担心……你可以在这系上个什么，传递一个我已经名花有主的清晰信号——”Tony将左手抬到对方眼睛的位置，逗趣地晃着那根无名指。_

_这……让Stephen震惊了一瞬。_

_他坦白自己之前并不是从来没想过这个。短暂沉浸在白日梦里也没事什么坏处。但他一直以为Tony不会愿意做出这样的承诺。这种完全一对一式的关系就像从前一样对这位百万富翁来说是个奇迹。_

_也许是Stephen那样惊异的神情，Tony玩味的眼神本能地支离破碎。“我——该死我不是——这个玩笑开过了。糟糕的玩笑——我只是想着它会……别在意。”_

_“它会什么？”_

_Tony揉着他的头发，将视线投向这个房间的远处。“不知道——你也许会感兴趣的什么？我的意思是……让我们说事实吧，宝贝，你很多次都会变得难以置信的有占有欲。我想着系上纽带、对别人宣称我是你的……也许会对你的胃口。”_

_“这……我承认是的。”Stephen握住对方的手，把它们从那褐色发丝中移出。医生无意识地开始把玩着Tony无名指的那部分区域。在他牢牢握住他时感觉到这个较矮小男人身体的颤抖。_

_医生轻轻笑了一声。“所以……你是在……什么？要我……向你求婚？”_

_“不。”这一次声音听上去令人惊讶地更自信了些。_

_下一秒，Tony轻轻推了一下，让Stephen往后退了一步。他好奇地看着自己的男友快速穿过房间，在壁炉前弯下腰，往底下拽着什么。很快，Tony从这个家具和地板之间拿出一个小小的盒子。_

_当这个百万富翁开始笑着走回来，他皱起了眉——虽然是被逗乐的。_

_“事实上是我向你。”停顿一会儿，那个微笑没有消失，但有些更严肃的情感强调在那双如威士忌般的褐色眼睛里。“……Stephen Vincent Strange……你愿意嫁给我吗？”_

_医生发出一声短促的笑，欢快，毫不费力，伴随着正被激起的神经。在他看入对方紧张的视线时，他感觉自己的心脏漏了一拍。清晰的暖意淌过他全身，就像要融化他的每一寸灵魂。_

_“我愿意。”_

_下一个心跳，他们的身体再次紧贴在一起，Tony近乎跳进了他的臂弯。这次的吻更强烈、热情。_

_对于一个知道对方能多自负和物质主义的人来说，Stephen根本没去看那枚戒指。他想要的已经在他手中。_

_他很快牢牢抓住Tony的双腿，转过它们将对方放在桌上。感觉到医生很快抓住他的衣服，Tony笑了出来，他的腿绕上Stephen的腰部。_

_“你知道这个房子有一半的墙都被炸了——”_

_Stephen笑着直直看进Tony的眼睛，他拽开对方的衬衫然后开始着手裤子。“让他们看着。我正要让纽约的所有人知道你属于谁——”_

_追逐着这一瞬的火热，他们谁都没有听到电梯微小的“叮”声——以及打开。_

_“Stark？”_

_一种Stephen辨认不出的声音。_

_“队长？”_

_Tony快速看上去，他的眼睛锁定住站在电梯门后石化的Steve Rogers。_

_有两秒，这个金发男人试着理解眼前的场景…… **“哦老天——”**_

_Stephen很快拽过他之前扔在一边的上衣，将它披在Tonynaked的肩膀上，掩住对方的身体，然后转过身。虽说那位队长已经背对他们，快速按着那个电梯按钮。_

_“我——我很 **十分** 抱歉！我不——我不知道有人在你这——”_

_Tony咯咯笑了，他摇头。“Rogers，没事的。”他高声道。“就是下次记得敲门。”_

**_“你——你叫我来的！”_ **

_哦，Stephen确实可以听见那声音中的面红耳赤感了。哪怕完全转了过去，他也可以看见这个男人的耳朵完全变红。医生静静懊恼地笑了一声，对让美国队长猝不及防地脸红起来感到非常有趣。_

_“ **哦没错——** ……蓝屏——”这才让Tony想起来他发消息给Steve让他过来看看计划。之前他被Stephen忽然来访弄分了心——这完全分散了他的注意力。_

_“是的，该死的蓝屏，Stark！”_

_“文明用语，队长。”他调侃。_

_电梯的门最终还是打开了，Steve迈着步子走了进去。_

_“ **抱歉** ！”Tony喊道，虽然笑没能停下来。“我真心的！”_

_“ **不，你并不是！** ”金发男人一只手抵住太阳穴，也许想要掩藏住他自己红透的脸或者避开他的视线。他似乎非常愿意把视线停留在地板上。“我——我就过会儿再来——”_

_电梯关上了，Stephen走回他的男友处……不，未婚夫，带着一种懊恼的笑，轻轻摇着头。“所以……那是美国队长……”_

_“看吧——没什么可担心的。”Tony回复，同时他再次将手臂绕上对方的脖颈。“我不对金发着迷——”_

_Stephen挑起眉。“你对金发非常着迷。那是你通常喜欢的型。金发，蓝眼睛。我是那个奇怪的例外。”_

_这位百万富翁耸肩。“也许我的口味变了。”_

_Stephen看着他。_

_“不我认真的！”Tony以一种虚假但完全坚定、单纯的语气说。“你想想，亮金色的头发和一双孩子一样蓝眼睛的半神，以及我的童年英雄，在入侵战役的时候我可不知道除了这我还能看哪，但你应该看看Thor的弟弟。高，黑发，英俊。实际上我还给了他一杯喝的——”_

_“我在认真重新考虑那个求婚了，Anthony。”_

_“我开玩笑的！”褐发男人发出一声担忧地笑，双臂再次绕上医生。“来，让我弥补回来——”他把Stephen拽向自己，完全占有对方的双唇，他的双手移向那根皮带。_

_“所以，”医生在亲吻中说道，“在壁炉下面——”_

_Tony退后一些清了清喉咙。“是，好吧……还记得你那些开我矮的玩笑吗？反过来。想着你也许不会发现如果它……在……那样矮的地方——”_

_Stephen笑了。_

**——**

“Peter？”医生用力敲了敲，等着，然后慢慢推开门。

房间很暗，他小心翼翼走了进去。Peter显然还在睡觉，裹在厚毯子里面。他在窗边蹲下，一只手轻柔地放在孩子肩膀上，轻轻摇了摇。“Peter，早餐已经差不多好了……”

这周已经有些天是他或Tony来叫醒这个男孩了。大多数时间如果没经过准许，他们是无法进入房间的。但Peter坚持一起吃星期日的早餐，而上一次他们让这个少年睡了过去——因为觉得这更善解人意……那周的剩余时间他们都被冷暴力了。

但在他另外说些什么之前，有什么东西……或什么人……从床的另一边出现了。

Stephen抓住Peter睡衣的领子，快速拽过来，完全将这个少年护在身后。这位小蜘蛛在忽然撞上地面的时候完全醒了，然后哀号。

但Stephen只是站了起来，在他面向那个未知物体的时候幻化出一个盾牌……直到他意识到……

“……Harley？”

Harley，现在揉着他的眼睛，皱着眉转向法师。他一团乱的头发遮住了他大半张脸。“你他妈为什么这么吵？”

Stephen确实神色恼怒了，但无论如何还是解除了魔法。“为什么……？你什么时候来这的？”

Peter又哀号一声，他试着让自己站起来。

医生转过身去，快速帮着这个少年。“抱歉——你还好吗？”他小声说。

“我很好——只是……不是一个有趣的清醒方式，博士爸爸——”

Harley哼了一声，看向他地上的床褥，似乎正想着继续睡。

现在Stephen算是了解形式了，似乎是Harley占据了地上的一处睡觉。一张多余的床褥，一个枕头，一张毯子，睡在Peter的床和对面那堵墙中间的位置。为什么这个拥有FRIDAY全部安全系统许可的少年不去用另外那些多余的客房，这还是个谜。

“Tony知道你在这吗？”

“不。”

Stephen顿了顿。“……你不该让他知道？”

“我试过。”

“他星期五晚上来的。”Peter漫不经心地说，同时自己趴回了床里，咕哝着扑通躺了下来。

医生继续皱着眉前后打量这两个少年。意识到这位法师不会就让这过去，Harley翻了个白眼。

“Pete，遮住你的耳朵。”

Peter皱眉看向那个金发少年。“为什么？”

Harley瞪了一眼。“因为我这么说了。”

“就这样做，Peter。”在小蜘蛛能反驳之前Stephen严肃地加了一句。

一声戏剧化的叹息，Peter用手指紧紧堵住了他的耳朵。

这让Harley和Stephen重新瞪向对方。

“我周五晚上来的。”Harley慢慢地说，想是试着强调什么。

Stephen交叉双臂。“现在是周日早上。你在这两天都没让我们知道？”

“我 _试过_ 。”这个少年嘶嘶出声。“ _你_ 还记得 _你_ 周五晚上在 _干_ 什么吗？或者干 _谁_ ？”

这……打断了Stephen的记忆。他微微做了个鬼脸合上了眼睛，同时按着他的鼻梁。

Stephen，他自己，是在周五晚上较早的时间回到大厦的。那样长时间的分别之后，他和Tony几乎立刻就滚进了bed里，像往常一样，晚上几轮的mk直到深夜。

然后是那个正午还有……那个求婚……好吧，技术上说他认为那不能算作“那个”求婚，考虑到这是他们的第二次尝试了。但不管怎样吧，在那之后Stephen确实没有让Tony离开他的视线。

Harley叹了口气。“而且认真的？你们两个昨天甚至都没有离开那个房间。而且我 _知道_ 你们俩一整天在一间上锁的房里会做什么——”

“我——我明白了！”他打断。Stephen厌恶去承认但他的声音确实结巴了。天知道他什么时候养成的习惯。医生试着深吸几口气，希望重拾他的稳重。“……为什么你没用那些客房？你至少可以有张床……”

Harley只是不屑地摇了摇手。“我不习惯太大的空间。”

有一瞬尴尬的停顿医生试着不去理解太多这些话中的含义。他知道那样的语气，一种尖叫着不要深问下去的语气。

“我能不这样了吗？拜托？我想吃早餐——”另一个少年哀求道。

他们的注意转回Peter，Stephen点了点头，不走心地摇了摇手让男孩放松下来。

“来吧……我们一起去吃点东西——Tony肯定还在等着……”又是一声叹息，法师站直身体，示意这两个少年也这么做。

“等等——”

Stephen将注意再次投回Harley，但除了喊那一声，这个孩子现在像是不愿看向他的眼睛。医生看向Peter——他只闭上撅起的嘴，也很快转移视线。

“……发生了什么？”

这时Harley伸过手，打开了灯。房间被暖光照亮，现在Stephen看见了，非常清晰，Harley左眼有一个可见的瘀伤，嘴唇撕裂，还有一堆其他的小伤痕。

他简单地盯着，不动声色。

“我发生了一场车祸。”

“车祸……”他淡淡地重复。

“我别分心了。打着电话。撞上了一辆自行车然后狠狠摔在人行道上。”

Stephen没有更多地说什么。然而，他不得不承认，Harley的谎话很有说服力。没有对谎言概念的完全阐述。没有太多的细节但也不是太少，合理地说服借口，自信的语气但不会过于自我辩护……如果他不是很知情，他也许会就这样相信这个少年。

“我不想让Tony担心……我知道……你可以帮忙——用魔法……掩盖，治疗，什么的——”

“你想要我向Tony说谎……关于你的安危。你， **他的孩子** 。”这位法师的声音令人吃惊的很平稳。

Harley翻了个白眼。“拜托，他又不会对你做什么哪怕是在他发现——我们都知道他能原谅你所有事。”

Stephen眯起眼睛。这个孩子显然低估了Tony保护欲性格。然而，Stephen，并不想去找死。“哦，他会把我踹到墙角的。这不一样。对他来说你们比我优先考虑，懂吗？”

这个金发男孩似乎不知道接下来该做什么，他继续等着房间的一个角落，双手沮丧地重重揉着头发“Peter……”医生向那个更年轻的少年转身。“下楼去。告诉Tony我们会在这待一会儿。别告诉他……这个……先别。”

Peter，瞪大了眼睛，点了点头翻下床走出了门。

他们保持静止了一分钟，又一分钟。Harley就像失语了，难得的一次，但Stephen知道这不是因为他。显然在很多情况下这个少年是不怎么会在意大多数人的看法的……比他父亲的男友还要不在意，不过他一直没完全赞同。

Stephen叹了口气，一只手抹着脸，在思考的时候微微踱步。

“我这就走。”Harley冷冷地说，同时站了起来。他很快抓过边上的背包，把散在旁边的书大把扔进去。

“嘿！”Stephen抓住这个孩子的肩膀，但Harley敏锐地甩开了。

“瞧，我懂了，行吗？”他摆着他的双臂然后让它们落在身侧。“你不想冒险帮我。我也不会想。……我会在几个星期之后再过来，等这个……”他示意自己的脸。“看起来好一些。”

“我不会在看见这个之后还放你走的。”法师恼怒地陈述。清晰的皱眉展现在他的脸上。

过了一会儿，他深吸一口气，走近这个少年。他将一只手放在男孩的脸边，一种绿色的光芒从他的指尖发散而出。很快，那些伤口开始快速愈合。

“谢了。”Harley小声道，意识到疼痛现在完全消失了。

“我不会纵容你对他说谎。”他平静地说。“这只是因为没什么必要让你继续疼下去……亦或是让他看见这些真实伤口的时候心碎……你依然得告诉他。今天。不然就我来。”

少年哼了一声之后微微点了点头，虽然是不情愿的。然后，他也走向门口。

“那种愤怒……”

Harley停了下来。

“控制它。就算不是为你，也为了你身边的所有人。你觉得那种疼痛很糟糕？可与那些关心你的人需要忍受的想必那根本不值一提，因为你……让他们眼睁睁看着你流血。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“只要我看到，我就能认出什么是殴打的伤口。”

——

_尖锐的高跟鞋声轻轻叩响，她大步走向吧台。侍应生快速为她拉开椅子，她优雅坐下。_

_“Cosa vuole da bere？” **想喝点什么？** 侍应生问。_

_“Un vino rosso, per favore. Nero d’Avola.” **一杯红酒，有劳。Nero d’Avola。** 这位红发女人用流利的意大利语回复。她交叉双腿，裙边上扬了一些。_

_“哦，你一人喝酒？这……在罗马，是不合法的。”这是句英语，但有很重的口音。_

_Natasha注意到这个声音。高贵的长脖子，被复杂的发髻强调出来，在她注视时轻微转过头。两个穿着时装的男人坐在旁边的桌子处，现在都看着她微笑。_

_她淡然地盯着他们。“Ma e legale disturbare una donna？” **但打搅一位女性就合法了？** 这句话顺畅说出，完美发出最后一个音节。_

_两人都被迷住了。_

_“Parli molto bene I’italiano.” **你的意大利语说的很好。**_

_“Grazie.” **谢谢。**_

_他笑着继续说。“你今晚打算做什么？我可以带你转转这个城市。”_

_另一人恼怒地看他朋友一眼。“他带你转转。”他嘲弄地回复。然后再次转向红发女人。“他不是罗马人。他是个土包子。”_

_她的嘴角上扬。“你来自哪里？”_

_“那不勒斯。……那儿很美。像你一样。”_

_Natasha的嘴唇形成一个微笑，她抽出一根烟，将它放在唇上找着打火机。仿佛得到指示，那两人中的一个拿出打火机给她。她微微前倾，借火。一个简短的吸气，她缓慢地吐出一口烟，香烟被精致地握在她的指间。“Grazie.”_

_“如果我是你唇上的那根香烟，我会幸福而亡。”_

_她扬起一边眉毛，神情淡然。_

_但在能够想些其他的之前，他们发现她的注意力被分散了。顺着她的视线，他们看见了一个男人——被风卷过的深色头发、这个时间还戴着的墨镜、穿着昂贵的三件套，向他们走来。_

_这个男人随意坐在一边的桌子处时，Natasha略微看向别处。另一边的两个意大利人被她的桌子中途分开。_

_新来者摘下他的墨镜，“威士忌，不加冰。”他对侍应生说道，而后将视线看向红发女人。_

_她盯回去，一个狡黠的微笑在她唇边展现。_

_“我能加入你吗？”Tony笑着问。_

_“美国佬。嘿，回家去吧！”对面那两人中的一个男人脱口而出。但在他能继续说之前，他的朋友小声嘀咕，“他是美国的一个百万富翁——”_

_她尽最大努力没有笑出来，看向那两个意大利人。_

_“Vecchio……e brutto。” **他太老了……而且还丑。** 一个人对她笑着说，微微示意着Tony。_

_这位天才哼了一声，但没有费力去反驳。Natasha再次将注意力投向他，他们四目相对。_

_一个笑容展现在Tony唇边，那双意味深长的褐色双眼中可见一种令人着迷的真挚。“我只在罗马待一夜。”他低沉地说着。自信嵌着这些话。“我可不想让自己伤心。”_

_Natasha微笑，被逗乐了，无声地与之配合。_

_在她身后，那两个男人叹了口气，在他们与对方小声说话时双手愤慨地挥着。但在Tony敏捷地站起来、拉开Natasha那张桌子旁边的座位并随意坐下时，他们很快完全安静了。_

_侍应生及时出现，将一个玻璃杯放在这位百万富翁前面。_

_“616号房。”Tony对侍应生说。_

_她非常有暗示地看向他。“那就在我房间附近。”_

_只剩宣告失败的机会了，那两个男人恼怒着嘀咕着，然后站了起来。_

_“晚安，小姐。”一人佯作行礼沮丧地说着，两人走开了。_

_两位复仇者又静静坐了一分钟，然后Tony举起玻璃杯假做敬酒，“敬不论他们说的什么——”_

_“你知道他们到底说了什么，Tony。”Natasha笑着反驳。“……你是怎么丑……和老。”_

_Tony发出一声笑，摇着他的酒杯。“这让你为难了？”他打趣地说，扬起一边眉毛。_

_红发女人调笑地看向他，看上去讽刺地被冒犯了。“你认为我的穿着就能代表我很浅薄？”_

_Tony无缝接话。“我只是指望你容易到手。”_

_有一会儿这两人都轻声笑了。_

_“虽说这裙子不错，”在他们都冷静下来后他说。“顺嘴一提你看上去令人惊叹。”_

_红发女人看了工程师一眼，抿了一口她的红酒。“别让Stephen听见你这么说。我可不想再应对他的‘被动攻击’。”_

_“Stephen？被动攻击？不……他是‘全力攻击’。”Tony用一种夸张地严肃语气说道。他们交换一个了然的微笑，他继续说。“……我以为你今晚会睡觉，小红*。如果你想要喝一杯，你可以把我叫起来。除非你真的想找个人陪但是……拜托，他们配不上你——”_

_Natasha微笑，“我只是试着混在人群里。我以为你可能还在和那个英俊医生通电话。”_

_他哼了一声。“你……混进人群？这样的外表？”一个简短的停顿。“他有一个急诊。电话很快就挂了。再者说我们明天也就回去了。这次的任务挺没品。”_

_“好吧。”她说着前倾一些。“那就在这坐一会儿。我知道你威慑力很强。”_

_他们之间有一种舒适的宁静，他们享受着酒与开放的空气。即使是深夜，这间户外酒吧似乎也不缺客人。音乐柔和的调子充斥填满平静的空气，笑声与路人的交谈声混杂着银器与玻璃的碰杯声。_

_然而，最终，她的视线投向队友，发现这位百万富翁的注意力正锁定着远方喷泉边的一个家庭。两个小男孩把硬币扔进水里，父母在旁边看着。_

_“想好了？”_

_Tony看回她。“什么？”_

_“我看见戒指了。”_

_“哦……你有没有——”_

_“队里不知道。神盾也是。但如果你们两个是认真的，你应该快些告知他们。”她微笑着回复。一些缘故，他信任她。“他还是不想要孩子，是吗？”_

_“我猜是。”Tony淡淡回复。_

_“你想要孩子吗？”_

_“不。”_

_她看他一眼。“你确定？”_

_Tony垂眸看向酒杯，无意地晃着玻璃杯。“我不知道……但我知道的是……我想要他。”_

_停顿一会儿，她伸手放在他的旁边，手掌向上。无声地，他放下玻璃杯，把手放在她之上。他们微笑。_

_“嘿——”_

_他们都很快抬头，眼睛看向一个非常熟悉的金发男人。在他看见Steve奇怪的神情时，Tony的微笑渐渐消失。_

_“胶囊。*”_

_Natasha斜眼狡黠看着他们两个。_

_“我……”Steve略微踱步，眼神飘忽一会儿才看向他们。视线看到他们相扣的手指，他皱起了眉。“你们两个……”_

_“没有。”他们异口同声，立刻分开。_

_“哦。呃……”Steve清了清喉咙。他眉毛间的痕迹消失了。“我们一早就回纽约。刚刚接到电话。像是可能这次是误报警，Fury想要我们尽快回去。”_

_Tony又盯了一会儿队长，快速瞥了一眼Natasha的方向。脑袋里的齿轮转的飞快。_

_“好极了。”他过了一会儿以他的招牌笑容出声说。他一口喝完剩下的酒，快速站起来。“我去睡觉了。老男人需要休息。你们两个玩的开心——”_

_Steve一瞬有些疑惑，嘴巴张开想说些什么却没说出来。_

_“等——等等什么？”他最终说道，但Tony已经拍了拍他的肩然后走了。一直地，Natasha都在打趣地笑着。_

_Steve石化地站在那。看着Tony走远，然后很快看向Natasha。“我——……”_

_Natasha了然地看他一眼。“Steve。坐下。”_

_队长对她愣了愣，双眼放大。“我——他——……抱歉我没有——”_

_她翻了个白眼。“我知道你不是那种喜欢我，Steve。别吃惊了，坐下。”_

_他艰难吞咽。仍然看上去有些脸红，他坐在她的对面。_

_“他错的离谱，我发誓——”金发男人开始说，但很快被打断。_

_“你喜欢他。”_

_“什么？等等——！”_

_“别担心，这挺可爱的。”她对他随意地耸耸肩。_

_Steve立刻僵硬。_

_“整个队伍都知道你对他动感情了，队长。好吧所有人除了Tony，这就像——”_

_“我……怎么——”_

_Natasha表现出夸张的恼怒。“Steve，他每次走进屋子你都用小狗似的眼睛看着他。你们两个每天都在斗嘴，但有一次他沮丧地走了，你看上去就像有人在你肚子上捅了一刀。你总是在Fury对他大吼的时候跳进来……对他吼任何事的时候。你用每一个正当的借口让他花时间和你在一起。我拒绝相信你会在两个星期内弄坏五次手机。……他每一次离开和Stephen在一起的时候你总是像一只被踢开的小狗……”_

_“我……”他摇头。“我……没有……”_

_Natasha叹气，她微微前倾。“但这……就是所有了，Steve。你该明白的，对吗队长？”_

_“我知道。”他过于快速地说着。_

_“世界需要复仇者。钢铁侠对队伍有益处……如果有些事有危害——”_

_“我知道！”Steve的视线飘忽，有些被自己的爆发吓到。“我……我很抱歉——”_

_她只是无声地点头。_

_他看向别处，一只手焦虑地穿过头发。“……我觉得……我见过他。Tony的男友——……好吧不是真正的会面——”_

_“你打扰了他们吗？别担心，我干过无数次了。你会习惯的。”_

_Steve被空气呛了一下。_

**——**

“你…… _辍学了_ ……”

“没……就是休学一年。”

“为什么？……就……为什么？”

Peter看了看桌子对面的Stephen，但这位法师只是微微摇头，无声地告诉少年保持安静，别掺和进去。

“Harley，我没要求过你什么。99%的时候我让做任何你他妈想做的该死的事。我支持你想做的任何事——”

“那现在就支持我！”

“我就要求一件事。 _一件_ 事！我只想要你完成学业！”

“哦拜托！你都在大学和研究生的时候厚脸皮地吃喝玩乐！”

“ _我仍然拿到了我的学位！_ 实话说，我可不像 _某人_ 一样对此炫耀，但我有三个博士学位。你够聪明。你甚至都不需要花那么多的时间。不过就为了那么一张纸！”

“Tony……”Stephen柔和地开口。“就只是一年——

“是啊，你为什么这么戏剧化？！”Harley打断他。然后安静了一会儿……“这和遗嘱有关不是吗？”

这让所有人都停住了。Tony表现出尤其惊讶的时候，Stephen和Peter都抬起头。

Harley叹着气揉着自己的头发。“我——……碰巧看见了实验室的文件——”

“你是说你翻了我的东西——”

“我……”他的脸微微发红。“我有问题，行吗？”他现在语速非常快了，快速看了一眼Peter的方向。“我真的想过你可能会把所有东西都留给他。”

Peter把口里的橙汁吐了出来，但另一个少年没有在意地继续说。

“我不是真的在乎那些 _东西_ **，** 只是想知道我是不是已经不在考虑范围内了……结果我竟然是你的继承者。”

“这和那有什么关系……？”当然，Stephen想过类似于这样的事早已经在准备着了。考虑到Tony过去这些年近乎死去的经历，他必然要备好一个以防万一的计划。毕竟，就算Pepper最近当上CEO并且很好掌控住了局势，她技术上说并不拥有这个公司的主要股权。那总是留给Stark家族的。而考虑到Tony没有任何亲生子女……

“我必须得满足一系列条件才能接管Stark工业。”男孩小声回答。

Tony开始让自己坐下，一只手放在脸上做了个鬼脸。“那……那是些基本的条件。比如大学学历，没有重罪指控……我知道……那还是不公平。”他深深叹了口气。“如果你和我有血缘关系，董事会是不敢的……Pepper和我一直在为这个争论但只是……Harley——拜托……”

“好吧所以……我知道了。真的。但我有个计划。”Harley真诚地看回去。带着愉悦的微笑，他打着手机，找出一个邮件，把它放在工程师面前的桌子上。“在我休学的这一年，我不会浪费时间。我会工作的。瞧，我通过了所有在Stark工业工作的准入测试。只错了两道题，但我真心觉得我是对的——我一会儿会说明理由的。不管怎样——事实上，在和那些至少有五年以上经验的人竞争时我被所有最高的实习职位选中了——”

“什么——”Tony的眼睛猛地抬起。

“好吧……当然我伪造了我的名字，所以我不会被认出来。我有提到过自己有多聪明，让你的核对身份后台没发现我是编造的吗？但就想证明一点，就是我能够……我能够凭我自己的实力，没有任何特殊偏袒——”

褐发男人皱起了眉，试着跟上话题的走向。

“我只是……需要你给我一个跟着Pepper实习机会。一个她助手的工作或别的什么……我会跟着她处理公事和一些后勤，而且我会和你一起处理开发部分。之后，我就会更好地知道在学校我要做的是什么，所以我不会让自己做无关紧要的事浪费时间。”

Stephen瞥了眼Tony。这个孩子确实想得很透彻。哪怕是他也被惊讶到了。

Tony似乎也吃惊了。但法师也可以说，而且现在，他很确定Harley也是……这还有些别的什么事。

“孩子……我清楚。你很认真但……”Tony转移视线，垂下眼眸同时将头靠在手掌里。“只是……如果——……”

“就只有一年。”Harley说，近乎请求。

“一年可以发生很多事。”

少年恼怒了。“我知道！这就是为什么我想在 **这** ！该死的每一回你出去然后让自己快要死掉的时候，我都想着我们只是每十天发几次短信！”

有短短一瞬Tony犹豫了。“我——……眨眼之间就会发生许多事，孩子。我不能总是在这保护你。你越早争取到一个董事会碰都不能碰你的地位——”

Harley的手扬起来又放下去。他看着天花板，然后环视这个房间……然后……“这不再只是你的了。是吗？”

Stephen屏住呼吸，试着不去下结论……

“要是你在担心这个‘如果’——……法律上，他会……”他朝Stephen点头。“对你的财产有话语权，如果你不能——”

“等等……”Peter在椅子上活动起来，最终说出口。“发生了……什么……？”

Stephen看向别处，Tony变得有些张口结舌。他们还没有讨论好怎么告诉这两个少年，但这绝对不是方式之一。

“好吧……我们……呃……”

Harley打断他。“他们要结婚了，Pete。”

Peter可见地表现出惊讶，转回Stephen和Tony，眼睛瞪大但带着笑容。

Tony叹息。“见鬼怎么会——”

Harley简单翻了个白眼，靠了回去，双手交叉。“我不傻，你知道的。拜托，我拒绝相信你们会整个周末关在一间屋子里……让你一次都没去过实验室……除非发生了什么。并且……”他朝着Stephen点头——对方因这个突然的注意僵住了。“他不会在早些时候做出父亲的举动，除非有什么东西确保了他的地位——”

但这个少年很快闭上了嘴，在他意识到自己说错话时和Stephen交换了一个眼神。他小声咒骂的时候那种自负瞬间溜走了。

Tony对着他的未婚夫皱眉。“早些时候发生了什么？”

没收到回答，他的视线落到Harley身上——他只抬眸一瞬间又看向别处，然后看向Peter——他似乎很快又对自己的烙饼感兴趣了。开始不耐烦，Tony叹了口气，用力将他的叉子放下，发出“当”的一声。他细细品着那三人同时退缩的模样。

“Stephen。”他警告地说。

“在，亲爱的——”医生带着一个甜甜的微笑快速回复。

Tony扬起一边眉毛。“你该知道只有我对你这样才有效。”

Stephen点了点舌头。笑容快速消失，他再次看向别处。“值得一试——”

“你们中的一个，在我失去耐心之前快说。”

Harley以一种请求的神情看向Stephen，而这位法师可以完全确定这是从Tony那学的。他报以坚定的瞪视，这个少年简单叹了口气。

这个金发男孩清了清喉咙。“我……出了个车祸。”

Tony盯着少年，表情不同往常的严肃。医生聚焦于他的食物，漫不经心地想着今晚绝对会有人被谋杀，而他真心不希望是自己。

意识到这种沉默，Harley犹豫地解释。“那……那看上去……很糟糕……淤青和伤口……Strange早些时候帮我治疗了……我不……不想让你……担心……”

“车祸？”

少年没作出回答已经很能说明问题了。

Peter噎住了，大声咳嗽着小跑离开了这张桌子。显然，故意的。Stephen翻了个白眼，无声地想他为什么没早点考虑这个……

“你被禁足了。”Tony的声音非常快速地上升了，形成一种特殊的尖锐。“你被他妈的禁足了！……直——直到永远！”

Harley纯粹一脸愤怒地看着他。“永远……？”

_“没错！”_

少年恼怒地转向Stephen，但医生甚至都没有抬头。“你听见你父亲说的了。……永远禁足。”

Harley叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“……所以……但这说明我能待在这，是吗？”

**“你个小混——”**

——

_“Romanoff特工，Fury负责人的来电。很紧急。”_

_“现在有点忙——”她跳起来，落在另一座建筑的屋顶上。_

_“很紧急。”_

_“好吧。”Natasha闪入墙壁后面，枪声在另一边回荡。“转接。”_

_“Romanoff特工。Strange出车祸了——”_

_她僵住。“……有多糟——”_

_“他的车掉下了悬崖。在急救室。看起来不乐观。这个任务是被设计让你和Stark远离的——”_

**_Tony。_ **

_“Pepper知道吗？”_

_“很有可能。医院会打电话给——”_

_“我需要一会儿打给你。”她很快挂断，转向耳麦内线。“Tony？”_

_没有回复。她看向四周找寻闪亮红金色战衣的踪迹。 **“我需要有人盯着Tony！”**_

_“Nat？”这是队长的声音。_

_“队长，找到Tony！ **现在！** ”_

_然后他们看到了。钢铁侠战衣撞穿了附近建筑的窗户，摔下四五层楼，砰地一声撞在地上。_

_“该死——”她跳了起来。_

_……_

_Natasha盯着……盯着盯着，直到她不清楚自己是否看能再看见任何东西。有种她不能完全摆脱的耳鸣……变得更响、更响……_

_“Nat。”_

_她很快转过去，双眼落在她最好的朋友身上。她给予一个她往常般严肃的微笑。_

_Clint盯着同一个方向。Tony在哭……真的在哭，近乎歇斯底里，而Steve抱住了他的大部分重量。_

_“他们本打算要结婚。”_

_这让他的注意力猛地转向她。“……这不是你的错。”_

_“我跟他说我会保证那个医生的安全。这是我的工作。”_

_“而你也向Strange说过同样的。Nat……我们不能……总是取胜。这是工作的一部分。这是现实。”_

_“我知道。”她自嘲。“……我不该牵扯进去。”_

_Clint耸肩。“我不会那么说……”_

_红发女人皱眉。_

_“想过为什么Fury把你派给他们吗？”他几乎是漠不关心地说。Natasha知道不用觉得被冒犯。Clint总是那样的语气，哪怕是他很严肃的时候。他们有他们自己的处理方式。“也许他不只是在测试Tony……他需要知道你是否能够牵扯进去。成为一个队伍。”_

_“那有让这变得更好吗？”她平静地回复。_

_“没有。”他又叹口气。“我会去盘问这个任务发生的事。你们就待在这。Bruce已经联系了Jane Foster……试着看看我们是否能够联络到Thor。也许他会知道一些阿斯加德人的……药或者……什么的——”_

_她点头。_

_又一次捏了捏她的肩膀，他走向长廊。_

_过去了一秒……一分钟……一小时。实话说，她不确定。但Tony看上去是一样的，仍然在哭……但也许这不是获知时间的好方法。她靠着墙，仍然盯着，看着。_

_“Romanoff特工。”_

_她很快眨眼，试着弄清她的视线。“Fury。”_

_Fury又向前走了几步，直到他站在她身边。“我们需要谈谈。”_

_“他们说他会挺过去。但很渺茫。”_

_“不是关于Strange。我们会谈到那个但……”他朝着那两个复仇者的领袖点了点头。_

_她顺着他的视线看去，现在注意到Tony最终安静下来了，虽然也许是失声了，而不是真正的冷静下来。那个褐发男人仍然将头靠在Steve的肩膀上。_

_“他们似乎很亲近。”_

_Natasha顿了顿。“他们必然亲近。他们几乎一年的时间一起战斗在前线。”_

_“我们都知道那不是我的意思。”他看了她一眼。_

_她保持沉默。_

_他走向椅子时叹了口气，坐了下来。“你对TAHITI计划知道多少？”_

_“外星人身体组织地球化应用项目。第九阶段企划设计为复活失败的复仇者。在实验对象发疯之后终止了。”_

_“好吧……我们现在完全终止了……永远。”_

_她站直，皱起眉。“你什么意思……为什么会复活……？你们测试了……谁？”_

_“Phil Coulson。”_

_紧接着一阵寒冷的沉默。Natasha很快转过去，踱步。“发生了什么——？”_

_“我们仍然在把控局势。但你需要知道的是……那被终止了。永远。”_

_“那和这有什么关系？”在这个情势下，她的声音保持不动声色。“哪怕它有作用，神盾也不会浪费在Stephen Stange身上。”_

_Fury向后靠在墙上。“我们都知道那个应急计划最终是为谁设计的。”_

_停顿一下之后……_

_“美国队长。”_

_“所以现在……我们需要一个备用计划。”_

_她发出一声简短的小声，空洞且淡漠。“Clint……他真的以为你把我派去给他们让我学会牵扯感情——”_

_“我是。最开始是。……Stark和Strange感情很强烈。他们是自然引出他人情绪的那类人。不论是爱情、恨意、愤怒、悲伤、忠诚……”_

_她忽然转回他。“那为什么是现在？”_

_这位负责人站了起来，两手放在臀部，他缓慢地走向这个特工，深深叹了口气。_

_“Stark……是许多事……他偏执、情绪化，有些时候越线地不稳定……但不像Strange，他的问题从不是他在意的太少，而是他在意的太多。一个人那样极端，那样聪明，但仍然出奇地有道德感，这很稀有。他是那种能对自己所爱做任何事的人。而他能做……许多。现在，那一直集中在那位医生身上。如果，那种集中能被调转方向呢？”_

_“你……”她慢慢地说，试着理解她自己。“你想要他和Steve在一起……这样他就能变成烈士如果……”_

_“Romanoff，Tony Stark一直被认作一名殉道者。至少这样，那会变得更值得。……那也会帮助他集中更多精力在复仇者队伍上，而不是把他的注意力分散在无关紧要的其他地方。”_

_她可以感觉到耳边的心跳声。她必须得试着牢记呼吸。_

_“你怎么确定他会……”她的思绪在一分钟内迅速奔跑。那些一部分没有任何意义。Nick Fury认识Howard Stark，去算计他的儿子……“你之前说过Tony有多重要。你甚至都不是真的像Tony想的那样不喜欢他——”_

_片刻内，他收回眼神接触，一个淡淡的微笑展现在他嘴边，他可见地咽了咽。_

_Natasha上前一步。“你没说出口什么？”_

_一片沉寂。一种只被远处脚步声和设备移动声打断的安静。_

_“之前……在Thor的疯子弟弟来这并且所有见鬼的破坏的前一星期……宇宙魔方在测试中有轻微的运作失灵。我被能量波击中。没有呼吸地死去了一分钟。但我看见的比一分钟要多太多。”_

_他叹着气踱步。“我看见了像是平行现实的闪回。我承认，我只看见了一点点一部分……”他自嘲。“也许因为我就只是个人类。不能控制那种能量。”他简短笑了一声。“……但我看见了没有美国队长的世界。在他阵亡之后。相信我，一条命是非常微小的代价——”_

_Natasha继续盯着，嘴巴微微张开，神色疑惑。_

_他看了她一眼。“考虑到我们所看见的，这真的那么不切实际吗？”_

_当他们的眼睛再次相遇，她的嘴唇难以置信的干涩，她的声音沙哑。“Tony……在另一个世界……有没有——”_

_“大多数时候，是的。”_

_“为了Steve？”_

_“是的。……毫不犹豫。”_

_“他有不这么做的时候吗？”_

_“有。”_

_但她已经知道答案了。这以一种低语出声，“……他和Stephen Strange相爱的时候。”一种低语，更多的是对她自己。_

_过了几秒，她走向最近的墙壁，靠在上面，滑下成一个坐着的姿势。一只手按着她的太阳穴。她能感受到汹涌的头疼正在形成。“我们在破坏……他们的生活。我们潜在地搅乱了命运——”_

_“哪怕不考虑队长……Strange也不会康复的。不会真正康复。现在，他成为了Stark最大的弱点。一个非常公知的弱点。这样……会有一天，Stark会毫不犹豫为了保护那位医生而死。而那会是一种浪费……”_

_在Fury继续说之前短暂停顿了一会儿。“没有人会知道这个，Romanoff特工。Barton不会，整个队伍不会……当然队长也不会。”他艰难地叹了口气。“我们在做困难的决定，这样，其他人就不必做了。”_

**——**

他们静静地走在过道里，脚步声轻轻回响。Tony穿着他的一件深灰色三件套，摆弄着调整他的袖口。Stephen穿着他的全身法师长袍。

惊讶地，至少对于Tony来说，Stephen看上去很冷静，像往常一样沉稳。但就像感受到了他的神经，法师的斗篷一角环住了Tony的肩膀。工程师微笑，轻轻摸了摸红色布料。

当他们走近那扇双开门，他们都停了下来。一阵安静，然后Tony握住了门把手。

“准备好了？”

Stephen微笑。

Tony微微懊恼。“……你确定吗？”

“你呢？”

停顿一瞬。“……你还记得那像什么吗？你以后不能有任何的宁静……那些压力……质问……注视……”

Stephen发出一声低低的笑。“好吧，如果我觉得生气我就用魔法逃走。”

Tony带着微笑摇头。

“会没事的，Tony。”

这让他抬眸，双眼撞上法师深切的眼神。

“这是非常微小的代价……见鬼，也许我甚至会喜欢让那些注视回来。”医生用手指穿过对方的发丝，轻轻抚摸。“在Thanos之后，法师们的存在就已经不是秘密了。我已经和Wong说过细节……公众已经知道至尊法师和复仇者一起存在……”

“这是……不同类型的审问——”

“我知道。”

“这就像你的生活终于更平静了……远离我的时候。”

“你想保持沉默吗？”

Tony直直看入他的眼睛。“我想要你想要的。”

停顿一瞬。然后法师倾身短暂地占有对方的嘴唇，纯洁的一吻。“我想成为你生命中的一部分。任何方式。我最终总能做到的……只要你允许。”

Tony微笑，坦率而真诚。“好。”

静静地交换一个眼神，Tony推开了门。

人群的喧闹忽然充斥了整个空间，他们叫喊着想获得他的注意。相机闪烁，一大堆的问题在这一对人走上记者室讲台时抛了出来。

但这位褐发男人一开口，他们全部安静了。“就像你们也许已经意识到的，谁站在我身边……Strange博士，至尊法师……他在我身旁共同作战，并在对Thanos的战争中扮演了核心角色，他是一个英雄……并且最近加入了复仇者队伍。毫无疑问，你们会对他的从前有所怀疑，或者联想到另一个受欢迎的名字——‘Stephen Vincent Strange医生’——在十年前经常出现在报刊上的人……很多次，是和我在一起。”他停顿，快速看了眼右边Stephen的方向。“我现在证实，他是同一个人。并且今天，我们宣布订婚——”

小声低语很快变成大喊，疑问从四面八方嚷出。许多人站了起来，尽可能地靠近。记者们和摄影师推搡着，相机的闪光灯几乎要把他们闪到失明。

Tony仍然冷静地继续。“没有设定日期，但那会是一个在家庭和亲近朋友之间的私人事件。”

_“Stark先生，你们两个是什么时候在一起的？”_

_“是最近才有的感情吗——”_

_“关于美国队长——”_

_“Strange博士，你是怎么从一位神经外科医生变成——”_

Stephen忽略他们走近，环住Tony的腰身。在他们亲吻时，灯光的闪烁几乎超荷，照亮了整个房间，不像之前的任何一次。

当他们微笑着简短分开，一个金发记者试着靠的更近一些，直直看向法师。“得到我们这个世界里理论上最为优秀的单身者，感觉如何？一些人也许会认为你是最幸运的男人——”

但在Stephen能够甚至试着回答的时候，Tony微微上前，对着那个录音机直接说道：“该死的特让人惊叹。甚至不确定我是怎么做到的。”

**——**

“队长？！”

Clint瞬间对着那个叫喊声站起来，对着Sam。“发生什么了？”

“队长在哪？”

“不知道。也许在楼下？”鹰眼慢慢地从沙发上站起来，意识到对方脸上奇怪的神情。“嘿，导火索在哪？”

Sam叹了口气。“打开新闻。”

Clint摸向遥控器，快速打开电视。“……啊该死——”

Sam微微踱步，叹息着一只手盖住脸。“我只想找到他以防他做什么傻事——”

Clint点头。然后静静着注视对方跑了出去。他最终看回那个屏幕，看了一会儿……然后再次扑通一声坐上沙发……他闭上眼睛的时候，嘴角上扬了一个角度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Another doctor：这里博士、医生一语双关，指Stephen是医生，另一个Tony吊在嘴边说的是Banner博士  
> *Red：Tony对Natasha的昵称，调侃红头发*Capsicle：captain和icicle的结合词，Tony对队长的调侃


	12. Chapter 12

**【地球，2013年四月】**

“有多少海盗？”

“二十五，顶级雇佣兵，被这个人领导——George Batroc。前对外安全总局行动部门官员。他是国际刑警‘红色通告’上的头号通缉犯。他在被法国遣散之前，执行过三十六次暗杀任务。他最擅长大开杀戒。”

Steve顿了一分钟，视线从显示屏上移开，调整他的手套。“人质呢？”

“大部分是技术人员。一个官员，Jasper Sitwell。都在厨房*。”

“Sitwell在发射船上做什么？……好吧，我扫荡甲板，然后去找Batroc。Nat，你关闭引擎等待命令。Rumlow，你负责船尾的人，找出人质，带他们上救生艇，救出他们。行动。”

Rumlow快速点了点头，转过身，“突击队，你们听到队长说的了。准备行动！”

Steve和Natasha走向坡道，准备跳下。

“七频道确认安全，”Natasha回复着系上降落伞。“周六晚上找乐子了吗？”

队长看向她。“好吧，以前和我一起组队的家伙都死光了所以……没有，没找成。”

“马上进入跳伞区域，队长。”驾驶员喊道。

但Natasha继续用那种随意的语气说着。“你知道，如果你约Kristin出来——统计部的，她也许会同意。”

“这就是为什么我没问。”

“太忙还是太害怕？”然后在他能回复之前继续加上。“还是忙于盯着Tony的屁股——”

Steve对她恼怒地皱起了眉，跳了下去。“ _太忙了！_ ”

……

“住你对门的护士怎么样？她长得挺标致。”

“先搞定引擎室，然后再帮我安排约会对象。”Steve叹了口气说。

“我一心多用。”她打趣着说，轻松地跟上他的步伐。“法律部的Elena总在那等着。她喜欢你。如果你更中意褐色头发的话。”

Steve突然停了下来，转身面对她。“好的我知道重点了！”他的声音提高了了一些。

“什么重点？”Natasha面无表情盯着他。

他叹口气，手搭在臀部。“你不想让我围在Tony身边……以那种方式。这难道不能解释为什么你试着给我安排每一个、哪怕在我生活里就出现一秒的女人？……你和Stephen Strange走的很近，你是他们亲近的朋友。我知道。……他已经走了但你对有人趁虚而入或Tony和别人约会感到不安——”

“我从没这么说。”绝大部分，她的表情保持谨慎的不动声色。如果这位神盾特工完全诚实的话，她甚至都不知道自己为什么对这件事那么在意。尤其从技术上说，她认为如果自己真的要做什么，她应该试着把Steve和Tony凑在一起，而不是让Steve走开。

“好吧，好——”队长有些气恼，伸出一只手又落下。“你不想让我在Tony悲伤的时候变得漠不关心去打扰他。也许你就是不喜欢我——我不是很清楚？！撇开这个，是的我懂了。那不合适。我用最大的努力一点儿都别去打扰Tony。并且你可以放心，Tony显然、甚至没有 **一丁点** 想把他的前男友翻篇或是向前看，我不是他喜欢的类型，因为 _所有人_ ，实际上 _所有人_ 大概都知道我喜欢他，但这只在他的脑袋里一闪而过！或者他可能就是 _想要_ 完全忽视它——或者他试着给我留点面子——不论哪个， _我知道！_ ”

突然传来几声枪响。Steve快速转过身。对那个走出的海盗猛冲过去，扭转男人的肩膀知道枪支掉落在地上。他痛得尖叫。

Natasha眨了眨眼。“喔。这真的让你困扰了。”

Steve对那个雇佣兵一拳挥过去，把他撞晕过去。诚然，比必要情况用力了些。他瞪了她一眼。

——

_“国家的象征。世界的英雄。美国队长的故事是一个关于荣耀、英勇和牺牲……”_

Steve继续在展览馆里走着。一群学生经过的时候，他微微降低自己的头，他的脸掩藏在一顶棒球帽下。

他总是来到史密森尼博物馆缅怀过去，看看那些熟悉的面孔。虽然开始时感到完全不舒服，但他最终还是习惯了听见关于他一生的旁白解说。许多次那也多少让他感到安心。那是可预测的，永恒、安全的。

然而，今天，他对此充耳不闻，他的思绪完全飘到另外的地方。

_“经过战争的考验，美国队长和他的咆哮突击队很快跟上步伐。他们的任务是瓦解九头蛇，以及为纳粹科研部门。”_

那时候的世界是多么简单。他知道他的盟友，知道他的敌人。他知道他可以用生命信任自己的队伍。知道他们的意图。没有那么多的机密。

当他站在一幅Bucky的大照片前，他的意识飘向了那个红发队员。

Natasha是怎样为神盾执行一个秘密任务的——在他们执行联合任务的时候，就在他眼皮底下。要不是偶然撞见她备份文件，他又是怎么瞎了一般对此毫不知晓。他的队员现在要更加……比咆哮突击队复杂。

~~_“你就是无法让自己停止撒谎，不是吗？”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“我没撒谎。Romanoff特工有另外的特殊任务。”_ ~~

很快与Fury的对话在他的脑海里重演。这个对话有许多让他沉思，再三思量，以一个事实撞击他的脑袋——这个世界已经不像他记忆中的那样了。

~~_“士兵们信任对方，这样才能构成军队。不是一堆家伙开着枪到处乱跑。……我不能领导这样的任务——我领导的人有他们自己的任务。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“这叫做任务划分。没人会泄漏机密，因为没人知晓全局。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“除了你。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“你看错我了。我会分享。我很乐意如此。”_ ~~

一整天这在他的脑海里重演一遍又一遍。在他来到这的时候，在他在这个大型博物馆里逛着一圈又一圈的时候。但再一次的，他无法停止让它来到那个特殊的结尾……

~~_“这是洞察计划。三台新一代天空航母。一旦上了天就不用降落了。新冲击引擎可以持续进行亚轨道飞行了。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“Stark设计的？”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“好吧，他看了看就涡轮增压引擎，给我们提了些建议。我们本来希望Stark会领导进行最后的监测，但你知道的，自从他栽在那位医生手上，他就几乎没法指望了。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“为什么你不打给他？他……他最近显然不是很好但他大多数时候都会回答。”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“队长，如果他会接你的电话，这就是近三周以来他接的唯一的电话。他在避开所有人……也许我会加上‘非常’。”_ ~~

Steve从他的口袋里拿出手机，看着通话记录，“Tony Stark”的名字清晰的摆在顶部。

他犹豫，手指游移在拨通键，他在同一个地方踱步。然后，微微叹口气，他按下。

把这个设备放在耳边，他慢慢走向房间的角落，远离人群。

一声……两声……

也许他一直只是幸运罢了。Tony只是恰巧那时心情好愿意回答，或者在他打过去的时候不是很忙。

三声……

他要不如挂了。但紧接着。

_“胶囊，拜托别告诉我你又弄坏电视了——”_

“我——……T-Tony。嗨——”他结巴了，没有真的做好对方会回答的准备。

_“是的，世上唯一的一个。”_

“我……呃……”

_“……你真弄坏电视了？因为如果你真弄坏了，那没事的。我会让JARVIS打给——”_

那个声音里有着一种柔和的笑意，Steve清晰地听见了。那种已经丢失许久的通常的玩味。这让他无意识地微笑。“不，我……实际上我没有弄坏任何东西。即使在大厦里也没有。”

_“哦。好的……”_ 简短的停顿。 _“你需要什么？”_

他的嘴唇突然感到有点干涩。Tony回复的含义让他被愧疚深深击中。这位百万富翁认为Steve打给他，是因为他需要什么……因为只有那些时候他才会打过去。

公平来说，队长试着避免去打扰这个天才，除非是必要情况。部分是因为他不想让自己的私心被发觉，另一个原因则是他被一而再再而三地告知Tony有多忙。

但再一次的……他也许也会，就像Natasha很快发现的，找借口吸引Tony的注意：技术问题、故意弄坏一些大厦里的设备……假装在城里走丢……但以Tony来看，Steve似乎只在他需要什么的时候才会和他说话。

他一只手放在额头上，表情轻微皱成一团。该死……他都在做些什么？

_“嘿，玉米片*，一切都还好吗？”_ Tony在这段较长的安静中回复。

Steve被这个昵称气笑了。“都……还好。”

_“……孩子们都还好？”_

Steve几乎可以看见这个语气里的笑容。那个让人气愤的迷人微笑几乎在队长的脑海里根深蒂固。他可以感觉到他的脸在升温，尤其庆幸那个天才不能看见他的反应。

这是个玩笑。是一个神盾工作人员暗示的笑料：这两个同僚几乎像爸爸和妈妈一样，剩下的复仇者们都是他们的孩子。这对Tony从一开始就自然感觉到的母鸡情怀没有一点儿益处。总是不顾自己去满足他们的需要，担心他们的安危，给他们一切金钱能够买来的东西。

但是，虽然相对无害，大概也非常不像“Tony Stark”，这位百万富翁并没有对这个特别的玩笑加以评论。可能，轻微有点不尊重他的男友……好吧……现在是前男友了。然而，跟着他的做法，Steve也一样没有提及这个，一般就在提到它的时候转换话题。

事实上，这甚至是那位天才第一次表示出自己知道这个特殊笑料的存在。Steve过去不想对它过分解读，他真的不想……但是……

“他们都很好。Bruce去开会了。Thor去处理一些阿斯加德问题……他可能会离开一段时间。Clint像是在做自己的事……Nat和我正试着代劳负责这些事……”他叹口气，再次踱步，“……我——我只是……不怎么理解她——”

很长一段沉默后，Tony再次回复。 _“那是因为你还站在你自己的视角上试着理解她，队长。”_

他皱眉，试着说什么但对方打断了他。

_“Steve，你是……你。崇高，城市，理想主义……我们喜欢这样的你，队长。你知道的。但是……我们不是都和你一样。我们不能和你一样。我们中的人，有些并不是把这个世界看作非黑即白……从来就没有是非分明的答案……有的只是无穷无尽的变数，灰色地带。就像Nat……她与你的人生就截然不同……”_

他的嘴角上扬。“就像你。”

电话那头发出一声简短的、柔和的笑声。 _“没错……就像我。她不完全都是不好的，队长。但如果你一直用你看世界的方式去理解她……好吧……你就永远不会真的理解……”_

他叹口气。“是的……是的，我认为你是对的。”他轻微前后走了走。“希望你能在这。你能更好理解她——”

一声气恼的笑。 _“对不起了。”_

“不——没关系。我不是那个意思……”Steve顿了顿，吞咽一口。“……Tony……你在哪？”

他之前从未问过。Tony已经从大厦消失有许多周了，但所有人都知道他那段维持长久的关系发生了什么，就也有所了解，没有过多询问。

Steve想着Tony是否会挂掉他的电话，或者绕开这个回答。有一种突如其来的恐惧，这位天才也许从此以后都不会接他的电话了。

“……你好？”他有些不确定地说。

_“乔治亚州。”_

“乔治亚州……？”

_“乔治亚州费尔伯恩湖边的小木屋里。这是我妈妈的……我许多年前想过卖掉它，不过……Stephen喜欢它，所以……”_

这在他的心头插上一把尖刀。一种熟悉的嫉妒，Tony一直是怎样说着那个名字。如果Steve能够见到他，他也许能看见伴随这个词出现的微笑，在每一次想到那位宝贝医生时，那双麋鹿一般的双眼里微弱的光亮。……虽然那也许不再如此了。

但他试着把这个想法撂到一边。“行……好吧……就是……如果你需要任何东西——”

_“我会很好的，队长。只是需要远离一段时间。……你能不能……”_

“我不会告诉任何人的。”他很快回复。

_“谢谢。”_

“Tony，”他有些过快的喊出，害怕对方会挂断他的电话。他无声地谴责自己听上去是多么粘人。“我——……只是……你慢慢来……但就是……注意一些，好吗？如果有任何事发生……打给我们。不一定得是……我。至少……打给Banner或Nat……”

柔和的笑声。 _“啊哦，我以前都不知道你也会这么关心，胶囊。你现在这么说，但你想要我打给你，也行——”_

“闭——闭嘴，Tony！”Steve打断，比他想要的更大声了些。有些后怕地，他看了看周围，确保他没有引起注意。

但他紧张的语气只起到了怂恿这位百万富翁的效果。

_“哦队长，我的队长！”_

_**“停下！”** _

——

“别……别这么对我，Nick……”

“退后！三、二、一。开始！”

“没有脉搏。”

“好的。充电200焦耳，拜托。退后！三、二、一。开始！来点肾上激素！脉搏？”

“没有。”

“别这么对我Nick……别这么对我……”

“死亡时间，早上1:03。”

……

“我要带走他。”Maria淡淡地说。

Natasha没有回复，她的眼睛仍然锁在Fury毫无生气的尸体上。Steve走近一步要伸手，但她很快站了起来，走去大门。

“Natasha！”他快速跟上她。

当他们走入走廊，她很快转向他。“为什么Fury在你布鲁克林的老公寓里？”

“我不知道。”

“你真不会说谎。”

Steve叹口气。“我们……我们需要请求支援。”

她腹部微沉。“不。”

他恼怒地看眼她。“Nat。我们得打给Tony。至少——”

“不！”她打断，更大声了。

队长皱眉，更加懊恼于应对他的红发队友。显然这是他对Natasha表现出最多的情绪，然而，与他的预期相反，这毫无疑问没有帮上他一丝一毫。他试着记住Tony对他说的要换位思考，需要共情……

“Natasha。这很严肃！Fury死了！我们不能只是——”

_“我不想也失去他了！”_

这让他震惊了，完全让他失语。但这个爆发似乎也同样惊讶到了这位神盾特工本身。

Natasha很快眨眼，她的表情再次变得冷酷。下一次说话，她的声音惊人地平静。“Stephen……已经走了。Fury已经走了……我不能——”她没有细说，他不能。万千的思绪和 _可能_ 正在她的脑海里翻涌。

Fury关于未来所说的，有多少是对的？如果……如果最终Steve陷入危机，Tony会不会……她没有准备好。自私地，她还没有准备好。

她吞咽一口，视线投向那抹干净的湛蓝。她必须让这变得有理可依，足够符合逻辑，让这位队长能够理解。“你爱他。别打给他。Tony……他很不好。他还在恢复……在分心……他会害死他自己的。”

Steve回看了一会儿。“好的。好的……我们能处理好这个。你和我。”

她点头。

“队长。”一个声音在他身后出现。他们都转过去，看见Rumlow和整个咆哮突击队在一起。“他们需要你回到神盾。”

“好的。给我点时间。”

“他们现在就需要你。”他打断。

那个语气里有些别样的东西。他们之间突然有一种让人不适的感觉。Steve再次看向Natasha，交换眼神。

——

“在我们开始之前，有谁想出去的吗？”

……

“我能帮你们些什么吗？”

“哦，不。”她轻巧地将胳膊绕上Steve，她的声音突然变成牵强的甜蜜。“我和未婚夫正在选择蜜月旅行的地点呢。”

然而，Steve，可见的退缩了，他很快看向那位苹果雇员时，一个尴尬的微笑显现出来。“没错！我们要结婚了。”他说，试着一起配合。

Natasha以一种清晰可见的、“你可真没用”的神情斜眼看了他，但无论如何还是看回那台电脑，继续跟踪闪存盘的信号。

“恭喜。你们想去哪？”

Steve试着看了眼那个显示屏。“新泽西。”

这位雇员微微皱眉凑近。Steve立即僵硬，但接着，“哦——我也有那副一样的眼镜。”

“喔。”Natasha半抑制地讽刺道。“你们俩简直就是双胞胎啊。”

“是的我希望如此”雇员笑着说，然后半心半意地上下打量Steve。“能有你这样的身材。呃……如果你们需要任何东西，我叫Aaron。”

“谢谢。”Steve礼貌回复。虽然他很快走开了，他的声音更加急迫。“你说九分钟的，快点——”

“嘘，放松。我知道。”她甚至没有从屏幕上移开视线。“顺便一说，你还真不适合这种秘密工作。怪不得总是我和Tony结婚——”

队长的注意力猛地转回她身上。“什么？”

但她忽略了他。“行了，走吧。”她抽出这个闪存盘，将它放入她的连帽衫口袋里，走出商店，Steve紧跟在她后面。

“你和Tony结婚是什么意思——”

“在任务中。我们总假装是一对，因为你太 **尴尬** 了。虽然技术上说你要更适合这个角色，毕竟你看上去更寻常——容易混入人群。”她的声音里有种随意的嘲讽，那种总让队长迷惑的语调。

“寻常？”他听上去几乎是被冒犯了。

“放松。”她笑着说。“不是说你不英俊。所有人都知道你是个美人儿——只是……典型的那种帅气。”

但在Steve能够发表评论之前，他看见了熟悉的面孔和制服。“标准战术小队。两前两后，两个向我们走来。如果他们发现了，我和他们打，你搭南边的电梯去地铁站——”

“闭嘴搂着我，我说话的时候笑两声——”

“什么？”

“照做——”她低声道。

Steve很快照做了，双臂绕在她的肩膀上，倾身笑着。那些特工从他们身边径直走过。

“ _真_ 尴尬——”她打趣地重复。看着这位金发男人脸上出现的标志皱眉。

他们快步走向电梯，双眼扫过四周，查看是否有异样。然后他们看见了他，Rumblow在对面，在上楼，他们能在很短的时间内冲向对方。

Natasha很快转过身。“吻我。”

Steve震惊了。如果不是状况不允许，她都会笑出声。“什么——”

“公众场合调情会引起旁人不适。”

“是的。”他带着恼怒和真诚回复。“是的，他们确实——”

她懊恼地小声道：“老天——哪怕是Stephen也没这么艰难。”然后她拽过他的领子，他们双唇相碰。

Rumlow看向别处，无意识地从这一对情侣边上走过。

这位红发女人微微退后，“还是不适应？”

“这不是我想用的那个词。……等等——Stephen Strange？你把平民带进了任务里？”

……

“美国队长从哪儿学会偷车的？”她坐在副驾驶上漫不经心问。

“德国纳粹。”

“恩……”

“而且我们是借。把你的脚拿开油门。”

“好的，老爸。”Natasha顺从了，微笑着把脚慢慢移开油门。

他深深叹口气，恼怒瞪向她。“你别也这样——”

“你喜欢这个。”她说，微微把头向后靠。“你假装自己和Tony当着父母的角色——”

一阵沉默很长延伸。Steve不能完全看懂她。她是想要自己围在Tony身边还是不想，那就像奇怪的往返。或者也许两者都不是，他无法说出这个红发特工的想法。

但他们在商场的小事件发生之后，一些事一直烦扰着他。或者也许，从更久以前就烦扰他了。“你……喜欢Stephen Strange吗？”

让他惊讶的，没有任何震惊、辩解，她保持完全的冷静，近乎不感兴趣。Natasha将视线转向他，但她的表情不动声色。“像你 _喜欢_ Tony一样的 _喜欢_ ？”

他试着看了一眼她的方向。“我——……我想是的——”

“我喜欢他。”

Steve快速眨眼，试着不显露出一丝情感……或是看法。他认为他不能对此指责哪怕——

“我也喜欢Tony。”

他噎住了。“等等——什么？”

“虽然我不确定和你是不是一个定义。我没有明确的定义——对于像朋友一样的喜欢或是……更甚。朋友这个词本身就很模糊。只有两种人……我喜欢的人，我不喜欢的人。为什么这么问？”

“你——在电梯那的时候你说你吻过他。”

“不，我没有。”

“不，你有！”

“我只是简单地表示他和难应付。就像你一样。”

“这是你的意思？”

“那么有个对你的问题。一个，不是必须回答的问题，”一个微笑显现在她唇边，“虽说我觉得你没有答案，你也多少回答它了，你知道吗？”

“什么？”他不耐烦地说。

“那是你自1945年以来的第一个吻？”

他自嘲。“那么糟，恩？”

“我没那么说——”

“好吧，这多少听上去你已经说了。”

“不，我没有。”她的声音现在有明确的愉悦了，打趣着。“我只是想着你……有过多少经验。”

“你不需要经验。”

“每个人都需要经验。”

Steve很快转向她，然后试着将视线投回道路。

“他是个绝佳的接吻高手。”

“……Strange……？”

“为什么你会认为是 _他_ ，我是说Stephen。我也可以说的是Tony——”

他现在看上去有些恼怒了，被她噎住。

“现在你又在认为我吻过Tony了。我可以是单纯听Stephen这么说过而已。你的预设太多，不是吗，队长。一根筋的思考——”

“你能给我个直接的答案吗？”

“不行。这很有趣——”

Steve很努力试着没翻白眼。

“我能知道Tony为什么喜欢和你吵架了。你总是有许多反应。”

“我们没有吵架！”

“显而易见。或者也许你没有那么紧张。也有过许多经验。”

Steve戏剧性地叹口气，调整他握着的方向盘，努力试着聚焦道路。“……这不是我1945年以来的第一个吻。我95岁了。我还没死。”

停顿一会儿。

“Tony有许多经验。”

他急转了个弯。Natasha笑了。

——

听见敲门，Sam慢悠悠地大步走过去，“好的来了——”他喊道。

但当他把门打开，他的表情沉了下来。美国队长和那个他在几天前见过的红发女人站在门口，两人都看上去疲惫不堪。

“嘿伙计。”Sam不确定地开口。

“我对此很抱歉。”Steve用他通常的真诚语气说道。“我们需要一个地方躺一会儿。”

“有许多人要追杀我们——”

Sam微微点头。“不是所有人。”他把门敞开更大，站到一边，让他们进来。

……

Natasha坐在床边，盯着对面的墙壁，但没有真正在看它，她的双手漫不经心地用毛巾擦着头发。她的脑海里闪过千万思绪，记忆回闪而过。

“你还好吗？”

这位特工抬起头，双眼落在队长和他一如既往真诚的眼里。他似乎很同情，怜悯……没有一种是她现在想要的。他不懂。不会懂。

“还好。”她简单回复，声音平稳。

他走得更近，坐在她身边。“发生什么了？”

她与他对视时停顿了一瞬。没有许多人会这么随意且不加考虑地这样坐在离她这么近的地方。

~~_“你怎么来了？”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“我来扣下扳机。”_ ~~

很短一瞬，那双孩童纯净的蓝眼睛变成了冰川般的蓝绿。一种有着更多聪慧和狡黠的神情，鲜明对比于队长的真诚注视。Natasha很快感觉到胃部像被扭作一团。

_~~“我……我爱他。我不能。我不能想象没有他的世界，Natalia。”~~ _

“……在我刚加入神盾的时候，我以为我目的分明。但我想我只是用克格勃*换了九头蛇。”

_~~“没有人会知道这个，Romanoff特工。Barton不会，整个队伍不会……当然队长也不会。我们在做困难的决定，这样，其他人就不必做了。”~~ _

她停顿一瞬。“我以为我知道自己在对谁撒谎，但是……我想我没法再分清了。”

Steve微笑。“也许你只是入错行了。”

有一瞬，Natasha让这些话沉淀。然后有些气恼地笑道。“……我欠你的。你救了我。”

他耸肩。“这没关系。”

“如果有别的选择，需要我去救你的命……你实话对我说……你相信我会这么做吗？”

队长径直看向她的眼睛，微笑没有消散。“现在我会的。而且我总说实话。”

她笑了。“好吧，你似乎对于某人为某事而死感到很有动力。”

他叹口气。“好吧……我想我只喜欢知道自己在和谁抗争。”

“我来做早餐。”

他们都看向站在客房门口的Sam。对方奇怪的神情让Steve皱起眉。

“……如果你们想吃那个。”Sam看着Natasha又看向Steve。“……你们干完了再来……”

Natasha自嘲一声，摇着头。Steve惊愕看着他，嘴巴打开但说不出一句话。

——

在他走上前门时木头声嘎吱作响。他环顾四周，他走近那扇门，视线短暂看过不远处山顶下的湖泊。

他快速、用力的敲了敲，然后等着，“STARK？”

没有回复。

“Tony，老兄！都几周了！”

Clint叹了口气，试着从窗户那窥视。但当他看到……

他低声咒骂几句，快速狠狠踢了一脚。很大一声响后这扇门开了，门闩完全破碎。这位弓手冲进去，跑向客厅里躺着的身体。他摸向脖颈，检查脉搏，在感受到跳动节奏之后松了口气。

“耶稣——”Clint小声说，他看了看整个房间。

这有零散的高浓度空酒瓶，一些碎在地面上，跟着还有一些报纸、新闻、文件。他看到那个大大的标题，醒目的两个字：Stephen Strange。Clint完全不需要仔细去看那写的是什么。

“Tony！”他用力摇着这具毫无生气的身体。有一阵哀号回复。“Tony！振作！”

“莱戈拉斯*……闭、嘴。”他的声音很小，涣散。

然后他的双眼落在那上面——药片在附近散了一地。Clint拿起那个瓶子，试着看清名字。“Stark，你什么时候磕的？”

“不造——”这位百万富翁含糊不清道。“没——没法……睡觉……就想睡一会儿——”

“该死——”Clint近乎是把褐发男人甩在肩膀上，拽着他去附近的浴室。他把Tony靠在马桶边，诚然，很难把他弄起来。然而有效率地将他的两根手指深入对方的喉咙。

Tony大声噎住，弯下腰。他已经可以感觉到这位百万富翁的愤恨。

“你得把它吐出来！你不能混着酒精一起喝！”

Tony只是大声哀嚎着，间歇地咳嗽。

Clint叹口气，拍着这位天才的背脊。“你可以一会儿再对呕吐反射开玩笑，”他不走心地说，“……只是别告诉队长，不然他可能会想歪然后杀了我——”

……

Clint让Tony顺下气来花了整整六个小时。现在，这位百万富翁没精打采地坐在餐厅椅子上，死气沉沉。

Clint将一个盘在扔在桌上，将它移到对方面前。Tony只是简单盯着那几块吐司和难看的鸡蛋。

“不知道你竟然会烹饪。”他平静地说，虽然他的声音仍然很沙哑。

金发男人耸肩，他拉开对面的椅子，坐下来。

一阵让人不舒服的沉默，他们都不愿看对方的眼睛。然后，慢慢地，Tony拈起了吐司，咬了一口。当他尝到它，他的脑子、胃猛地被拉扯一下，告诉他自己有多久没吃过东西了。

“所以……你一直在跟踪他——”

Tony抬头了一瞬，看着现在正翘着二郎腿的神盾特工。他拿过自己之前喝过的水杯。“是的好吧……你知道我的。偏执、易变、情绪不稳……我变成一个跟踪前任的女友也不是那么无法想象。”

Clint让他的眼睛合上，一只手抚上脸。老天，Natasha应该在这，而不是他。他可不擅长这个。他可能会说所有不该说的，然后事情就会急转直下。但再一次的，他认为Natasha也许也不在最好的精神状态。

他和Tony在复仇者组建之后经常聊天，他们也变得相对亲近，一样的有冷幽默，需要闹些事情搞个恶作剧来缓解闭塞的压力。但只是如此，他们的交流大部分基于幽默……这……这个另当别论。

感觉到对方的不适，Tony把吐司扔回盘子。“我懂了。你觉得恶心——”

他叹口气。“没有。”

“可怜？”

“我不在乎你是不是跟踪他，Stark。”他没有恶意地厉声道，仍然没看对方眼睛。“我们不在乎你是不是跟踪他。我们关心的是你怎么样。”

褐发男人抬起一边眉毛。“我们？”

Clint把视线从手掌中抬起。“我。Natasha。队长……好吧也许队长目前还没发现这些——”他大致地指了指那个客厅。“只是知道你不是很好。说实话我也不知道事情会糟成这样……也许怀疑过，但我想Rhodes和Pepper会看着你。”

Tony叹口气看向别处。“好吧……这就是为什么我在这。这是唯一不在监视范围的地方……甚至Pepper和Rhodes都不知道。顺便一说，我也没真的想要来这么远——”他拈起吐司，将它扔进嘴里。“我以前真的想过逃离一切来这里……然后就无聊了。想到一个在这里设置JARVIS的好点子。想着那会消磨时间……然后……谷歌……这就失去控制了——”

这位弓手看了他一眼，叹口气。“……好吧——让我听听。那位医生怎样了？”

Tony发出一声微弱的自嘲。“实验手术。许多实验手术。所有他能够得到的手术、治疗、药物……然后更多。耗尽他的财产，用光他所有的资源……”停顿一会儿他继续。“他在杀死他自己——”

Clint降下视线一会儿，又看回对方。“他……很绝望。也许在尝试找到一种能回到你身边的方法——”

“你不知道他说了什么。”一个快速的回复。下一次他们视线相遇，那双眼睛里有着Clint之前从未见过的寒冷。“他……绝望地想要回到原来的生活。愿意为之而死。如果我是他，我也许同样会这么做。但那 **不是** 回到我的身边。他说的很清楚——他和我结束了。”

金发男人不知道说什么，只是叹着气揉着头发。别人在这时候都会说些什么？“他正在痛苦中。他也许只是被打击了——老兄……你懂吗？我们——”

“他说他厌倦我了。厌烦我了。甚至在事故之前就已经不愉快很长一段时间——”那很快让他回忆起来。那个对话里他自己都不愿承认存在的字句。没有对任何问及的人重复过。

Tony拿起叉子，插上鸡蛋，很快将它们放入口中。“他也许在事故之前很大程度上试着挽救……在我周围……耐心忍受我更长一段时间。然后，显然那不会再发生了。”

Clint只是盯着，消化这些句子。这听上去有点……不像是Natasha描述的Stephen Strange。也许，Tony被他自己的不安和愤怒所燃烧，但这一定也是来自于事实，真相。这所有不可能全都考虑在这位天才脑袋里。

“但对于第二点，”Tony佯作威胁地将叉子指向他，“就算是Pepper和Rhodey也不知道这里。这完全在地图之外。所以是队长出卖了我——”

Clint叹息。“这是紧急情况。再者看上去我来的正是时候。”

这让Tony扬起一边眉毛。“什么紧急情况？”

“……只是确保……一切都还顺利——”

他眯起眼睛。“那我现在就要问了，为什么是你而不是Nat来这？”

Clint养成的焦虑习惯让他用手指敲着桌子。“Nat很忙……和队长在一起。”然后看了看对方望向他的表情。“不是那样！耶稣，Stark，你到底多蠢？”

“你是在说我笨吗，鸟脑瓜？”他轻松反驳。“我可不是烤箱都不会用的人——”

“我以为那是声控的！你大厦里的东西都是！”

Tony嘲笑一声。虽然很快他们嘴边都有了一个微笑，同时他们记起了几周之前发生的事情。

“好吧，说真的怎么了？”

Clint舔了舔嘴唇。“出事了……Fury死了。我甚至都不知道细节，我们得过会儿好好了解一下这整件事。但队长和Nat正在处理它。他们在控制局面。试着关闭‘洞察计划’——”

“洞察计划？”他瞪大了眼睛。“他们要和神盾作对？你为什么不在那？谁是后援？”

“冷静。”金发男人试图讲道理，准备好必要情况下抓住Tony。“瞧，是队长和Nat在处理。史上全世界最好的士兵和间谍。他们会很好的。实际上我担心的是另一个人。长话短说：九头蛇潜入了神盾。这好像已经有段时间了。Thor几个小时前回来了。一些原因我们没法联系到Banner，所以Thor来了。如果可能的话他们会试着找到名单上的人，确保他们安全……以防万一队长和Nat没能关闭计划。”

他的脑袋在转动，试着理解所有情况。“那为什么我们没过去？为什么我们不去帮忙？他们为什么不打给我？！”

Clint快速抓住Tony的胳膊，把他拽回椅子里。虽然这并没费什么功夫。在褐发男人站起来的那一刻，他已经因疲劳而失去平衡了。

“这就是原因。”他小声说。“瞧Stark，我在这是为以防万一事情出岔子……如果他们不能成功关闭那我们就会是目标。如果那发生了，两个人在一起是最好的，而且我们有一个聚集地。你不能……你没法飞行。”

Tony十分冒犯地看了眼他，似乎想要抗议证明对方说错了。

这位弓手想了一瞬钢铁侠战衣是否就藏在哪里。“为了Nat。”他快速开口。“就……再低调一段时间……为了Nat。”

百万富翁疑惑地看向他。“Nat一定要——”

“显然她非常执着于让你现在远离视野……或者队长也这么说。”

“哦我的老天——”

“她不想冒险失去你！”

这让Tony停下脚步，僵住片刻，一阵沉默散开。

Clint长叹一口气。“嘿——她只是……我知道你失去了很多，但她也同样失去了一个朋友。她没有什么朋友。我们都没有。Strange离开的不仅仅是你……然后她又失去了Fury。你……我们怀疑你不会妥协的。显然，她不想让你上战场。队长认为她有道理所以……我们只在情况糟糕的时候离开这里。”

更久的沉默。

“你……一直没有和她说过话，恩？”

愧疚包围了他。实话说，在Stephen的事故发生后，Tony一直故意避开那位红发女人。他的脑海总是在看见那位特工时联想到Stephen。他的眼睛看向她，他的思绪会自动转向那位医生。分手之后，情况更甚。因此，Tony几乎不去看她的眼睛。

“我认为……她觉得自己也已经失去你了……当然，也许我不知知道这里到底发生了什么，但她在逞强——十分地、费尽全力。也许是愧疚——”

“不是她的错。”Tony很快说道。“那天晚上我应该和他在一起的。我本应该和他一起去那个宴会——”

“而她的工作是关注他。瞧Stark，对我来说，看起来就像你们两个都……在过度自我责备的路上。我懂，我也对那位医生发生的事感到遗憾，但是……他走了。他离开你了。从你告诉我的来看，还是以一种冷酷的方式。你们都需要向前看。”

Tony盯着桌角。

然后一阵滴滴声。Clint很快掏出他口袋的手机，看着屏幕。“他们成功了——”

Tony呼出一口自己都没意识到抑住的气。

但那个微笑开始在这位特工的嘴边消失。“……呃——好的所以……队长在医院——……还有……该死——”

这位百万富翁瞪他一眼。

Clint吞咽一口。“好的是的……你是对的……我们得走了——”

——

“你是否能宣誓所说皆为事实，全部真实，无一句谎言？”

“是的。”Natasha平静回复。

“为什么Rogers队长不在？”最高委员会问。

“我不知道他还有什么可说的。我认为波托马克河中央的残骸已经证明了一切。”

“好吧，他可以解释一下这个国家该怎么维护自己的安全，因为你们俩毁掉了我们的情报机构。”

她的表情保持完全不动声色。“九头蛇卖给你们的是谎言，不是情报。”

“好像大部分都是你告诉我们的。”委员长驳斥。

“特工，你应该知道，委员会中有些成员考虑到你既服务过这个国家，又背叛过这个国家，你应该被处以监禁，而不是在国会山和我们顶嘴。”

……

双开门打开了，走廊里装满了人群。在这之中，他们看见了那个熟悉的红发女人。

Steve很快跑去。“你还好吗？”

“好极了。”Natasha简单说道，以她平常克制的微笑站直身子。

队长叹了口气。“你应该让我进去的——”

“需要给你们俩点空间吗？”Sam说。

Steve以他平常那种愤怒的眼神瞪回去，但Natasha只是翻了个白眼。

“他是谁？”一个熟悉的声音。

他们都转过身，看到Rhodes和Banner快步向他们走来。Natasha和Steve都微笑着问候。

“Thor？”

“回大厦了。想着那也许会更好……你懂的，地球的政治可真不是他的领域。”Bruce打量Sam，“他是复仇者？”他问队长。

Steve对他皱眉，但Rhodes只是微笑回去。

Sam笑了一声，笑着说：“现在你们都想甩掉我了。他们该死的整天都在调情——”

“哦真的？”Rhodes说，看向队长的时候他装作十分震惊的样子。

Bruce发出一声笑。“你……错了，”他轻轻地对Sam说，“大错特错……”

Sam看过他们所有人，一种清晰的疑惑表现在他的脸上，他交叉双臂。“你们是指什么？”

“伙计们停下——”Steve严肃地说。虽然他们都笑着看向他。

Natasha拍着Sam的背脊笑着说：“等你发觉的时候，你就是个复仇者了。”

“这是什么？”Sam看上去完全疑惑了。“一种入会解密？”

但在他能够继续问之前，许多人的脚步声传来。很快，一个战术小队走上走廊，最前面的是国防部长本人。

“复仇者们，Rogers队长，你们都被逮捕了。安静跟着，不然我们将采取强制措施。”

“你应该让我和你一起进去的。”Steve小声对Natasha重复。

她没有看他，双眼盯着那个队伍。“你还受着伤。而且这也不是你的领域——”

“说得对，小红。是我的。”

他们所有人立刻转身。眼睛立刻落到Tony身上——穿着他最讲究的衣服大步走来。Clint紧跟在后面。

褐发男人在他停在Natasha前面时快速取下墨镜。“想我了吗？”

她试着去微笑，虽然那没有触及眼底。Tony觉得自己看见了他不能完全辨认的情绪，但他并没有多少时间去深究。

他将一只手放在他肩上，然后转向剩余的人，明确无视了那位部长和他带的一群特工军队。

他漫不经心指向Steve，以一种严肃的表情盯着剩余的他们。“如果爸爸的笨想法把事情弄糟了，你们会做什么？”他停顿一会儿，指向自己。“打给妈妈。”

Rhodes哼了一声；Bruce笑着摇头，而Clint和Natasha抿着嘴以防笑出来。Sam……看着他们所有人，仍然困惑着。

“我会搞定这个——”Tony站到他们前面，Steve很快抓住他的胳膊。

“Tony，这很危险——”

“胶囊。”他严肃地瞪回去。“你现在在我的世界里了。战场是你的，政界是我的。”

Steve又盯了一会儿，然后眨了眨眼，放开手。

片刻后，Tony又后退半步。“你想要什么？”比低语还小的声音。

“什么……？”队长疑惑地问。

“你，Steve Rogers，想从这得到什么？想要这事这样结束？想要重建神盾？想要退休？”他径直看向对方的眼睛。他们的视线火热相对。“我来晚了，我不知道发生了什么，所以我现在相信你的判断，队长。于是我再问一次……你、想、要、什、么。”

Steve吞咽一口。讽刺的，Sam在这所有发生之前就问过同样的问题。那时候他不知道答案……但现在那不能作为一个选项了。

“我……”他缓慢眨眼，呼气吸气。“我……我想要复仇者。想要最初的那个。我们的。”

Tony懊恼，但一个柔和的微笑展现在他的唇边。“好。”

又看一眼，然后他完全转过身面对那位国防部长。他的态度立刻180度转变。“你没有逮捕他们。”

另一人对他皱眉，完全被激怒。“这是事实吗，Stark先生？”

Tony慵懒地上前几步，双手插入他的裤子口袋。他停在内阁成员的正前方。

枪支立刻全部对向这位褐发男人。Steve要上前，但Clint和Rhodes抓住了他。

Tony只是微笑，那种通常的自傲渗透入他的声音。“你不会带走他们。我不喜欢别人拿走我的东西。哪怕是上帝也不行，自然你也不行。”

一阵冰冷的沉默，没有人移动。

“复仇者被证实是国家安全的威胁。你们是一群有着不可忽视的、有着危险超能力的雇佣兵。神盾已经没了。拜你们这些复仇者所赐——也许我会这么说。你们是怎么想的，会以为这个没有领袖的队伍能继续运作？”

“我们有领袖。”Tony简洁回复。然后他的声音变成更加轻蔑的语气。“SteveRogers队长。你知道的，美国黄金小子。帅哥队长。在媒体上非常受欢迎……”他作出一副费劲思索的表情，“有六十年了……？”

“七十。”Natasha的声音从他们身后传来。

Tony很快转身。“多谢，甜心。”他发出一声恼怒的大笑。“我打赌如果你把他带走会引起一阵喧闹。你以为在你逮捕他之后，公众要花多久时间对国会山发起骚乱？也许24小时……最多？我告诉你，我会让它在6小时之内。你懂的，因为我能做到。你还有足够的优秀特工来控制局面吗？哦是的，他们都忙着试图找出哪个参议员、议员、州长、法官是九头蛇…… _哦_ 还有内阁成员，当然。等等你是清白的吗——？”

“你好大的胆子！”这位部长看上去狂怒，近乎不能控制自己的愤怒。

“2011年的时候，政府试着拿走我的战衣。失败了，但是……你知道的。你还记得对吧？Stern议员？发现他是九头蛇。然后所有人都在想为什么我有信任问题——”

“这不仅关乎一套战衣——”

“当然。”他很快打断。“我们是一个团队。我们是复仇者。现在开始这就是一个政府没法干涉的独立队伍了，不能染指。”他短暂停顿。“你不能把我们关进牢里。想知道为什么吗？”

“你倒是说说。”对方不友善地回复，带着嘲讽。

“为什么呢，小红？”Tony喊道。

Natasha立刻接上。“因为你需要我们。因为这个世界是个脆弱的地方，而也许我们也能把它弄成那样，但我们同样也是维护它的最好队伍。”

停顿一瞬，这位内阁成员颤抖着呼出一口气，似乎试着抑制住自己的脾气上涨。“你觉得我们会让你们就在这晃悠？”

“是的。真这么觉得。”Tony站的更近，他们的武器发出声响，准备射击。这位百万富翁没有丝毫退缩，但他的笑容完全消失了。

下一秒，他的表情变得不像他一般严肃、冷漠。“我有一整支律师团队，会在我招呼的那一刻冲进来。我有装满无数栋大楼的世上最好的公关专家，他们能玩转这件事，染黑整个领导部门，让下一代人提都不愿意提到你们的名字。我的人。我的队伍。我不在乎你是谁……总统、国王、或者上帝，从我的东西那滚开。你要是碰他们，我发誓我会搅翻你的世界，把你的人生扔进地狱。然后…… **也许** ，如果我觉得差不多行了，我会了结你。别、挑、战、我。我这一个月过的非常、 _非常_ 糟。”

这两人瞪视，没有一人退后，但他们都知道谁已经输了。

“我们可以走了。”Tony大声地说。

剩下的他们很快走上前，Natasha和Rhodes推着每个人走向出口。Sam看上去十分震惊，但Natasha抓住他，拽着和他们一起。他们就这样径直走过那支战术小队。

Steve是最后一个逗留的，他的双眼仍然在Tony身上，等着。

褐发男人最后一次转身。“你想逮捕？你知道哪里可以找到我们。公园路200号，有栋大厦叫做复仇者。”

……

“该死……”Sam大笑一声，神志总算回归。“那可真酷——”

他们大多数微笑着或咧着嘴，他们放慢脚步，享受着新鲜空气和包裹住他们的温暖阳光。

“嘿鸭嘴兽，你开车？”Tony队伍前方的远处问道。

“对，我可以把大多数人带回去。大厦？”

Tony竖起一根大拇指，然后转身，快步走向不远处一辆吸人眼球的豪华轿车。很快，Steve小跑过去加入他。他们都看着这一对走向人行道。过了一会儿，队长换了一侧，走在路边上，一只手无意识地踌躇在褐发男人的腰边。

Sam停下脚步，皱眉看着。剩下的复仇者们愉悦地看着这位新成员的脑袋开始转动了。

“队长……他妈的走到路边上，所以……什么？以防有东西玷污Stark的裙子？”

Clint发出一声笑，抓着Natasha支撑。

“什——”但在Sam看到Steve帮Tony开车门的时候，下一句话也就消散了。

他们看着那位褐发男人咯咯笑着，像是被这个举动逗乐了，但看上去仍然没有懂得这背后的意思。也许只是在打趣队长的过时时尚。他对Steve说了些什么，显然是逗趣，那往常一般的Tony Stark式微笑展现在他脸上。Sam在看到队长双颊上泛起的清晰粉红时眯起双眼。

前空军立刻转向他们，他的双眼落在Natasha身上。他做了个鬼脸。“你和他……不是真的……”

“不是。”

“因为……他……和他——”他面部扭曲，捏了捏鼻梁。“懂了。”

Clint过来，拍了拍Sam的肩膀。一个清晰可见的笑容。“欢迎来到复仇者。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *厨房：作者多打了个r，gallery，艺术馆；galley，厨房  
> *玉米片：Dritos，多力多滋玉米片，戏谑美队倒三角身材  
> *克格勃：KGB,苏联国家安全委员会  
> *莱戈拉斯：Legolas，指环王里的精灵王的儿子，擅长弓箭，Clint的昵称


	13. Chapter 13

_“所以以前是美国队长，现在是Strange博士，下一个是谁？Thor？鹰眼？冬日战士？我的意思是让我们直说，Tony Stark不可能下决定的！我给他一个月……最多，在他们取消订婚之前。”_

_“你忘了Strange博士和Tony Stark有一段过去。在美国队长甚至是复仇者出现的很早之前他就在这了。这是个爱情故事——”_

_“什么爱情故事？Tony Stark是个声名狼藉的花花公子——”_

_“那还能认为是谁在2009一直到2013年和Stephen Vincent Strange是排他的恋爱关系——”_

_“没错，‘认为’。Stark有无穷无尽的公关代表和金钱扭转那些不光彩的事——”_

_“有无数张他和女人 **以及** 男人在一起的照片，出轨的明确证据，疯狂派对——”_

_“Tony Stark是个荡货！拜托，这两年他唯一表现出来的只是他和Steve Rogers在一起。”_

_“我是说当美国黄金小子在你床上的时候谁还会、哪怕去 **想** 出轨啊——”_

_“说真的你还想要什么——”_

_“要是他真的打算安定下来呢？ **真的** ，要是安定下来也该是和美国队长。”_

_“这显然就是内战之后的反弹。如此经典地旧情复燃、获得关注——”_

_……_

_“问题是，到底是谁离开了谁。我们从来不知道真正的答案。官方也从未证实过。第一次是Stark离开了Strange，因为他不想要一个残废的爱人……然后又谣传是那位医生离开了这位著名的百万富翁，因为他觉得不开心——”_

_“我不觉得谁离开谁有多重要。可能他们就是没法共患难。这可不是一段健康关系的好基础。”_

_……_

_“他们太相像了！这两个人都是人尽皆知的自负，也都是自私自利的花花公子。两个自恋的人恋爱可是灾难的经典配方！”_

_“他们各种方面来讲都和对方不平衡。我们都知道Tony Stark可以变得多么让人无法忍受。他需要一个能掌控的人，体贴、深爱、耐心……”_

_“就像美国队长——”_

_“没错！”_

_……_

_“你知道Stark和Strange被抓到多少次在公共场合争执？媒体上数有57次。而且有更多人在提供新的。”_

_“情侣吵架。这是两个有着高强度工作的人，而那些照相机每天24小时围在他们身边——”_

_“这听上去对我来说就太过了。有人会觉得这是言语侮辱——”_

_“那时候还有一些拍到Stark挂彩的照片呢——”_

_……_

_“Stephen Strange可以变得很有控制欲。他很聪明，会算计，非常有野心……他知道怎么操控舆论。最初，公众都认为他就是Stark的另一个挂臂美女。但时间过去，一些人坚信在2000年他和Stark在一起那段时间，其实是他在掌控局面。所以问题是，他现在也是这么对复仇者的吗？而且为什么美国队长就放任这事——”_

_……_

_“撇开不谈谁离开谁，2013年他们分手后的几周，Stark可见的脱离了控制。酒精、人造毒品、无穷无尽的一夜情，甚至对比起来，他在钢铁侠之前的全盛时期简直像是小孩玩闹。他因多种事情被逮捕，最后因为四次用药过度去了医院……这么说，我们能知道……这不是一个良好的反应！”_

_“是的我同意，在那之前就有无数次被提及，Stephen Strange是个不良影响……如果影响那个著名百万富翁是可能的话。他们都放大了对方的糟糕趋势。”_

_“正是美国队长解救了Stark。他们甚至在2014年的采访上提到了。Tony Stark确实这么说，引用过来就是，‘如果不是Steve的话，我不可能经历那段时间后存活下来’。”_

_……_

_“在他那样高的地位，有无数个采访强调他不想要孩子。Strange博士从没纠正这个观点，哪怕直到他从公众眼前消失——”_

_“Tony Stark不是收养了两个男孩？”_

_“对啊！有些来源说Strange和Stark只在几个月之后就到一起了。这太不可思议——”_

“Tony说过让你别去听那些。”

Peter猛关上笔记本电脑，迅速转过去看着更年长的少年。他们四目相对一瞬，Peter将视线投向房间角落。

Harley叹了口气看着对方。他可以看见那双褐色眼睛下的暗圈。这个孩子一定没有睡觉，关注着那些垃圾媒体围绕Tony Stark和Stephen Strange恋情新公告的内容。

他，当然他自己也并不高兴。但Harley对每个人在即将成为父母时所做的事情，几乎有一半是意料之中的。毕竟，在这之前他已经做过功课了。已经阅读过过去所有关于Tony和Stephen的文章、专栏、采访。如果他实话说，这只是流言的冰山一角。Tony和Stephen从未怎么分开过，而考虑他们的性格和习惯，他们无疑是一堆丑闻的导火索。

但Peter总是比他要更敏感，或者就像Stephen最近说的，在不同情况下敏感。考虑到这个金发男孩是怎么对任何一个与他眼神不对的该死的人打起来，Harley认为那个巫师也许能理解。

“你认为他们会看吗？”Peter最终以近乎低语的声音问。

“不。”Harley撒谎道，他坐到床上。

Peter哼了一声，轻轻摇头。“你在撒谎，哼……”

“没错。”

一阵安静，时钟的轻轻滴答声清晰可闻。

“这会没事的，Pete。”他的声音很轻柔，但很坚定、沉稳、平淡。他潜意识里试着模仿Tony和Stephen。这两个大人总是能用几个斟酌恰当的字句让孩子冷静下来。

另一个停顿。“你之前说过……如果人们离开你一次，他们就会离开第二次——”

“我——”Harley严肃地看着他。“嘿，他不会离开的。我没有……我说这个的时候不怎么了解那个法师。”

这些话在他的舌尖有些泛苦。

当然，金发男孩在发现他和Tony重新在一起之后，说了许多关于那位医生的事。他怀疑、厌烦。然而，Harley承认，虽然从未与法师当面说，他也许大错特错了。Stephen证明了一次又一次他是真心的关心他们。这种感情是怎么在细小入微的事上显而易见，让这个少年无比震惊。

“好的但是，”Peter现在从椅子上站起来，“他们说对了一件事。他离开了。他在事情变得棘手之前离开了——”

他揉着自己的头发。“拯救世界很棘手，时空穿越很棘手，近乎死亡也很棘手……这？这只是吵架生气罢了，Pete。他们会很好的。”

Peter看回去，没有完全被说服。但如果Harley完全诚实，他也同样并不确定。

小蜘蛛的嘴角扬起一个小小的、悲伤地微笑。“你知道的……在爸爸几乎为了拯救世界牺牲生命之后总会想……人们会不再试着撕碎他的生活……”

Harley叹了口气。“是的……这就是媒体。反复无常。”

——

“Pepper，最后一次，我不会就这样坐在这——……是的——……是的……是——是的我知道！”Tony突然停下。情不自禁望向一边现在正看回来的Stephen——扬着一边眉毛。

Tony微微转过身，试着把声音降八度。然而，那种清晰可闻的恼怒仍在。“我都知道但是我——当然，我相信你。是的…… _ **是的！**_ ……是——Pepper……Pepper——该死，女人，让我说话！我——”

Stephen走过来，敏捷地拿过Tony抓着的电话。“Pepper，Tony感到抱歉了。他会让你回来工作的。”然后挂断，将这个设备越肩抛出去。

对方以一种被侮辱的神情看着他。他张开嘴，似乎想争辩些什么，但下一秒，医生抓过他的手腕，把他拽回床上。

“轮到我了。”他狡黠笑着，钉住乱动的褐发男人。Stephen缓慢爬上他的身体，亲吻并啃咬着脖子裸露出的肌肤，然后肩膀，很快，裸露的胸口。

褐发男人迷惑地看着他，但仍然被逗乐了。“轮到你了？”他佯作瞪视。“我们现在还有轮作制了？”

法师拽过他陷入一个深吻时，Tony喉咙里爆发出一声低吟。他近乎可以在舌尖上品尝到对方的热度和占有。

“没错。”Stephen回复，微微后退了些，用牙齿轻轻拉扯Tony的下唇。“你用你的机会去做你想做的事。”他的声音低沉，深不见底，与冰蓝色眼底清晰可见的狡黠相得益彰。

医生将手由上而下滑下工程师的衬衫，无羞耻地感觉着他，满溢的热切与预示。“你用你的机会去说话。用你的机会关注别的事……但没事。是你的时间。”他舔过Tony的下颚线，然后有些戏剧性地懊恼。他笑着，感觉到自己的爱人在感知下颤抖起来。

Stephen用指甲划过对方的胸口，用了些力道，在过后会留下鲜红、愤怒的记号。所有权的象征。

“……但现在……”他移动到二人分开几英寸距离，眼睛在同一水平线。“现在，轮到 _我了_ 。我的时间都关于亲吻。我的时间也同样有着其他多种多样 _有趣_ 的事……”他强调着，用那高贵的手指掠过对方的腰际线。“我很确定你会 **完全** 享受的。”又一次移动，近乎单纯的亲吻。“我的时间不用来说话。”

Tony看回去，他的眼睛完全暗下。“如果我喜欢你说话呢？你说的话总是能激起我性欲——”

“那么我会说，你保持安静。轮到你的时候，你可以说。我的时间，你就闭嘴……”他轻柔吻过那些轮廓尖锐的颈动脉。“——然后纵容自己被亲吻。等待着你的机会。”

褐发男人发出一声低吟，他的双眼有一瞬完全闭合。有一瞬，他仅仅只是躺在那，柔顺服从，享受着男友的……不，未婚夫的……精确覆上他所有正确位置的嘴唇。

爱上一个有着精准记忆和完美无误分析他每一次退缩、每一次颤抖、每一次呼吸的爱人。Tony不能否认，Stephen总是能从细节上知道什么是他想要的，然后在时机与情况完全符合时完美无缺地给予他。

但现在，他转动思维。现在，一种忧伤嵌入他的脑海，要求着存在感。

Tony吞咽，快速眨眼。“我觉得现在我需要我的时间——”

叹了口气。Stephen停住动作，他的头落下，轻轻靠在对方肩膀上。

“我发誓就两秒——”

法师抬眸看向褐发男人，看着他。

“宝贝。”那副神情之后是决心。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，继续说。“我只是……这都错了，他妈的都错了。他们在对你的名誉泼脏水。是的。我是个荡货。这没错——”

“Tony。”他警告地说。

“你一直叫我荡货——”

Stephen皱眉，好像被这个联想侮辱了。“我不是 **那个** 意思——”

但褐发男人还是继续说。“但我没有真的玩弄你。我从不会——……我们幸福在一起了许多年！ **许多年！** 我们一直都很好。而且说什么该死的家暴——”

感到挫败了，Stephen移开对方。坐在更矮小的男人身边。“Tony，我们都知道这是会发生的……”

“我可以处理他们说我的任何事。我知道那是我的错，但是……你……我们的关系？谁他妈不会反驳一次？谁不会说错点什么？如果媒体他妈的一星期二十四小时围绕着你的生活，就会跳出至少一两件看起来不好的事。这可以被理解为是事故所致。而所有人都认为别人的关系是有家暴或不健康的，好像他们 _知道_ 似的——他们所有该死的议论弄得好像他们有 _权力_ 这么说——”

他终于深呼吸。气恼地陷到床的更深处。

“好的……好的，我说完了。”他的声音忽然没了前一秒还在的愤怒。“又轮到你了。来吧。吻我。我集中注意力了。”

Stephen没有动。没有在意。“等会儿吧。”他平静地说。

“什么？”Tony看向他，感到疑惑。

“等等……”他回复，近乎漫不经心。

很短一阵沉默，接近半分钟，然后……

“我 _得_ 说——”

Tony乱动的时候Stephen翻了个白眼。但仍然听着……总是聆听。

“他们表现的好像他们关心一样，但他们想要的只有戏剧化和造谣那些有趣的议论。他们不是我们。他们不知道。但造谣骇人听闻的舆论给予他们的想法、他们的观点、他们的生活——好像大家他妈的都一样似的！他们的生活不是我的生活。……所以世界上的所有情侣都必须有一种特殊的规则，符合基本模型、规章，被认为是开心的？谁他妈的规定的？谁他妈能决定世界上该死的所有人是对还是错？”

“这开始听上去你想要得到我们是否幸福的认可。”他的手指轻轻抚上Tony的脸颊——现在已经因为气愤而泛红。“我们该谈谈这个吗？”

他僵住，看向别处。就像每一次谈到他的不安时表现的那样。“我以为轮到你的时候不用说话。”这听上去褐发男人像是撅起了嘴。

医生了然地看向他。“Tony……”他哄道。

Tony猛地看回来。“我们曾经很幸福。现在也很幸福。”这是对那个问题的欲盖弥彰。太过害怕于那个回答。

Stephen温暖地微笑，将对方拥入自己臂膀。“我们曾经很幸福，Tony。那段时光很棒。我们一起度过了很好的日子。现在很也好。会好起来的。”

他陷入Stephen的怀抱，将脸埋入胳膊。

“也许我应该……取消商务旅行。Pepper可以代替我去日本。这次离开也许会是一个错误的信息——说什么我不够关心我的家庭……”

Stephen继续用手指穿过那些巧克力色的发丝。一个想法告诉他，Tony之前从未关心过那些媒体的喧闹。在需要的时候会完全不理睬。他们甚至在以前还因制造混乱感到有趣。但他知道现在事情更加复杂了。而且他们直接击中最要紧的部分。

“Tony……别让他们摆布你应该还是不应该做什么。我们很好。我可以应付孩子们。只是几天而已。如果你应该告诉他们什么，那就是一切照旧。他们的话无关紧要。”

“……我爱你。”

他微笑。“我一直爱着你，Tony。始终如此。”

一阵较长的停顿，然后——

“……所以回到你的时间——”

Stephen笑了。

——

Tony早晨的时候一直磨蹭，几乎是故意拖沓，能清晰看出他不想离开。知道有这可能性，Pepper似乎已经将飞机推迟到中午起飞，而不是早晨的晚些时候。

“爸爸？你怎么做奶油的？”

“方法叫做食谱。”Tony对Peter说。

“哦——”

这两个大人看着小蜘蛛走回厨房。一段简短的安静，没有一人移动，紧绷，像是等着什么爆发。

“你的儿子。”Stephen低声道，看回他的书。

“哦所以现在他是 _我的_ 儿子了——”讽刺在Tony的声音中清晰可闻。“他在厨房里笨手笨脚的时候就是我儿子，但他要是在十项全能大赛里得了金牌就忽然是 _我们的_ 儿子了？”

“所有蠢货*是什么？”Peter在另一个房间那喊道。“……哦，蒜瓣……蒜瓣*——”

一秒，然后，“没错——不是——”Tony赶紧站起来。习惯性的在听到炉子被打开的时候跑过去。

Stephen轻轻笑着摇头。他几乎可以听到“我的宝贝！”那从不会直接从这位百万富翁口中说出。

“早好。”

法师翻过下一页。“早上好，问题小孩。”

Harley被冒犯地看他一眼。但过了一会儿耸肩。好像说着“呵我猜你说得对”。

“怎么了？”少年最终问道，他坐入沙发里。

“Peter想做早餐。”Stephen平淡回复。

“……我应该去蛋糕店买点吃的吗？”

无声地，Stephen拿过Tony的钱包，拿了些钱给金发男孩。Harley哼了一声结果，静静笑了。

他正准备走，但在能走到大门前，Tony喊道。

“Harley，过来——”

这个孩子疑惑地转向他。

工程师微微叹口气，他慢慢走向他。“我给你安排了跟着Pepper的实习。都弄好了。”

他的神色瞬间亮了起来。虽然Harley从未像Peter一样开放和易懂，这也是百万富翁能够注意到的变化。

“你从周一开始工作。我们需要给你买些商务用的衣服——”

Harley嘴边扬起一个不易察觉的微笑。“所以我能留下来了？”

他的嘴角扬起。“我们真的需要给你安排自己的房间——”

他们互相微笑着……在厨房摔碎东西的响声传来之前。他们都猛地转去那个方向。Tony走向旁边的房间。

“T——……爸爸——”

他停下，愣在原地，他转过身看向那个少年。连Stephen也抬起了视线。

Harley看着地面，然后是房间的某个远处。“谢谢。”

Tony伸手，把少年的头发揉得一团乱。金发少年微微抗拒着，一副气笑了的神情。然后小声，“……你是要去买早餐对吗？”

Harley耸耸肩但点头，“对——”

Tony给他一个被打败了似的神情，摆摆手让他走了。

……

Tony离开之后，大部分午后的时间都非常宁静。Stephen拿着书和Peter坐在一起，这个少年做着功课，在他非常知晓的话题上Stephen时不时会辅导一下。Harley换着姿势躺在沙发上，看着书玩着手机。

“你们饿的时候告诉我。”法师在下午两点时说。他们早餐吃的很晚，完全错过了午餐的时间。某些点上说，他觉得自己应该给他们吃点东西。也许为了Peter长身体还该吃多一点。

“我觉得我有点饿了。”Peter用他往常那种犹豫的语调说。

Stephen对这个孩子微笑，转向另一个金发男孩。“Harley？”

Harley没有回复，太过专注于手机上的什么事。然而，医生已经可以猜到这个少年在专注什么了。一种和前几天相同的酸涩神情表现在他脸上。

他想着自己是不是该说些什么。变得可靠，做Tony想做的。让这两个男孩不去关注于媒体的那些垃圾消息。之前这两个大人都不热衷于正名，但过了一段时间，很明显这对Peter和Harley都造成了伤害。

Tony一直在纠结。这个百万富翁从不想剥夺儿子们的选择权，但也看着自己的孩子变得不安，好像这让他非常痛苦。Stephen上一周看着自己的未婚夫语言训斥孩子们，也许是完全知道他们根本不会听他的话，好像他不能让FRIDAY审查所有设备然后告诉他想知道的任何事一样。

但是，最终，Stephen是个现实主义者。他也许在Peter那有点运气……但哪怕是有最近的进步，Harley还是没有完全接受Stephen在Tony生活中的位置，更别说他的了。然而，幸运地这个少年对于他们的订婚似乎没有太沮丧，而这让Stephen感到感激。……但现在不论医生说他能或不能做什么，都会完全当耳边风——或者更糟，抱怨某人没这个权利。而Stephen，最终在许多年后，现在知道了得挑选他的战场。

医生微微叹气，选择面对他能做些什么的问题。“Harley，”他大了点声音，“你想吃点什么——”

_让他们吃好睡好。在Tony回来之前确保他们都活着。这不会太难。_ 他带着些自嘲和愉悦想。

但他说完的下一刻铃声就响了。Stephen看向他的右边——他的手机。James Rhodes。

他立刻拿手机放到耳边。“你好？”

没有寒暄。只是快速且焦虑地，“你看了新闻吗？”

“没有。”Stephen简单回复。但在他能听到Rhodes的详细解释之前……

“呃……博士爸爸？”

法师注意力转向Peter。先注意到少年脸上担忧的表情，然后看向他拿起的屏幕。他不自禁皱起了眉头，试着理解所有的事。然后，同时击中他。

钢铁侠，冬日战士，美国队长。九头蛇西伯利亚领地。

这似乎不是钢铁侠战衣的录像，但许多摄像头中的一个毫无疑问就在地堡里。在那种时候它怎么能运作、人们是怎么得到这个机密录像的……虽然现在，这些已经不是他担心的了。

Stephen看着大量的观看次数持续上升。“James——”

“Stephen。我必须得问——是你……？”

“不是。”

“好的……好的。Tony在回来的路上。他穿着战衣所以应该不会太久。你和孩子们在大厦里吗？”

他的眼睛自动落在两个少年身上。他们都以清晰的担忧神情回看他。“是的。”

“Pepper和我30分钟就到。我觉得你需要完全锁上——”

“STRANGE！”

太晚了。Stephen深深叹口气，他挂掉电话。缓慢地、沉稳地，他站了起来。他想让两个孩子离开这里，但最终想到这并无用处。加上，他不清楚让他们现在离开他的视线自己会作何感想。

这位医生，就此一次，加快了脚步走向队长。想要拉开这与孩子们的距离。Steve，如往常一样，很快穿过房间，他的脸上是往常一般的刚毅。他和Stephen在正中间相对。

这位战士身后，法师可以看到剩下的混蛋们占满了整个电梯。但与往常有些不同。空气中似乎有许多混杂的情绪，就像Sam、Clint和Natasha，都甚至没有看他的眼睛。

Barnes是唯一一个快速跟上的，但他表现出更多的担忧、愤怒。好像他只想把队长拽出这层楼。

“是你干的吗？什么？订婚对你来说还不够吗？”一种严厉的声音。

这让Stephen的注意力猛地转回队长。他的表情立刻变得严肃。

“想要我完全退出队伍和Tony的生活？”

法师恼怒，“哦为了那个我甚至都不需要这份录像，Rogers。”

Steve的声音上升了些，“是你干的吗？”

“不是。”

他发出一声短促、冷酷的笑，他的手放在腰际，有一瞬视线看向别处。

Barnes主动上前，抓住好友的肩膀。“Stevie，真的，这不是时候……”

但Stephen的耐心已经到达极限了。“我已经受够的戏剧化了，Rogers。你闯进这里想要什么？一个道歉？哪怕我就是泄露录像的人我也不会感到任何后悔。”

没过多久，他们冷冷地四目相对。没有一人表现出后退的欲望。Stephen站直，绷紧下巴，双手在开襟毛衣的口袋里握成拳。

“你从我们回到这的第一天就对我们有意见。我不会就让你试着扰乱整个队伍的事过去——”

“你扰乱了你自己的队伍。”法师近乎低吼。“那些奔向你的麻烦都是你应得的。我打赌哪怕是你的混蛋伙计们也不完全知道西伯利亚的细节吧。你从没告诉过他们，不是吗？那就是这所说到的？害怕会最终败坏你完美的名声？”

一种不符合性格的冷酷和愤怒闪过那双澄澈的蓝眼睛。队长愤怒地看回去。“这就是为什么你要这样干？不能接受公众认为我比你更适合Tony？”

他的嘴角扬起一个假笑。“我们都知道你不是。证据就在那份影像里。”

Steve上前一步。他们现在只有一步之遥。这让房间里的所有人都紧张地移动。

“那份录像被封了……不在我而在Tony的管理之下。从那天我们签订新协议开始。我们都同意为了队伍的大义不去挖掘过去，向前看——”

“你真的难过吗，因为你真的认为这会危害到复仇者或者危害到你？”然后他的音调低了八度，他的声音传来，近乎低语。“……你害怕吗？害怕他们会最终了解你究竟是什么人……不够完美、对人评头论足、一个固步自封的自负男人？那个几乎杀死他声称深爱的人，就因为事情变得有些棘手——”

“你在事情变的棘手时直接走了——”队长反驳。

“你也一样。最终，他追着你去了那。至少我是为了他而离开。因为我真的以为那样对他来说更好。你离开他只是因为他不赞同你。因为你不能接受自己不是领导者，不是那个 _正确_ 的人。因为事情总是得以你的方式了结。你没有反思。你反思的 _不够_ 。你几乎耗尽了他的生命。……而你没有……那甚至都没有困扰你——”

“你该死的又怎么知道？！”Steve吼回去。“别跟我说我的感受，Strange。你没有假设——”

Stephen没有等着他说完。“你会想它吗？每一天？你是怎么几乎终结他的生命的？”

“我没有杀他！”他听上去几乎被冒犯，十分惊骇。“我只是想要让他停下。我不想让Tony _或者是_ Bucky死。因为我们都有超能力，所以事情失去了控制。当然，那看起来很糟，但我没有 _杀_ 他。你怎么敢说——”

“你没想过要帮助，把他扔在零度以下的地方！”Stephen情不自禁吼了回去。他细心掩盖好愤怒的面具破出了缝隙。为了他身后的两个少年保持冷静的想法被扔出了窗外。有一瞬他感到羞愧，但他不能让自己停下。

“他在医院病床上昏迷了好几天。看吧，Rogers。如果我是你……我不会再信任自己能留在他身边。我不会在那之后允许自己接近他。但你……你是一个自私的男人，仍然继续告诉自己 _你不是故意的_ ，因为，对你来说，你的幸福比他的安全、他的生命更重要。”

“我——……”Steve吞咽。话语沉淀。很短的一瞬，他语塞、犹豫。但他很好掩藏起来。“我做了一个不明智的决定……但那不意味着……我那时候不……我现在不后悔。我从不想要他受伤。我犯了个错……这从没让我——”他停顿一会儿。“我本可以 _从未_ 杀害他。”

Stephen死气沉沉看着他，“不，你只是不愿意相信。”他稳稳呼吸，试着压下冲上喉咙的讨厌脾气。“你只是不敢相信……哪怕是一秒钟……你也许不是一个好人。你知道什么比一个知道自己是恶魔的人还要危险吗？——一个不相信任何人能变成恶魔的人。甚至是他自己。”

空气一阵紧绷。Steve和Stephen都没有移动一英寸，仍然瞪视着对方。在他们周围，许多人不适地动着。

“我们……”Sam犹豫开口。他没有抬眼，眼睛看着地面，双臂交叉。“我们不认真地讨论一下……我们是怎么几乎杀死Rhodes和Stark……而且什么？我们仍然待在他的大厦里……就这样做着所有事？”一阵尴尬的停顿，他径直转向Natasha。“你知道这个吗？”

对此，Stephen看向那位前空军，最终理解了是什么让这个队伍的气氛忽然改变。

“不……”Natasha一阵不乐意的停顿，淡淡地说。“我那时……没被允许进入医院房间。”

她没有说出剩下的。她没有具体说明，在她让他们逃走之后，Tony是怎样回到美国住进医院，她又是怎样被禁止进入的。被谁的命令禁止，她并不知道。当她终于有机会再见到Tony，已经是几周之后了。他看起来并不好，疲惫破碎，但仍然是站着的。现在她再想想，他承受了录像里那样的事还能活下来，简直是奇迹。

但他们的对话急转直下，Tony说得很清楚，在他把她抓起来之前赶紧滚。红发女人没多深想就这样离开了。

Sam看上去想说些什么，但大门很快被再次打开，Bruce冲了出来，Thor紧跟其后。

“拜托来个人给我解释一下这个烂透的玩笑。”Bruce立刻说，扫视整个屋子。

Barnes退缩，像是想要此刻和墙壁融为一体。Steve吞咽一下。最终背向Stephen，面对剩下的人。“Banner……”

“队长……你们真的……”停顿一下，他笑了一声。这听上去遥远，饱含苦涩。“你知道……我回来的时候看见Tony，我跟他说……那些事……说他怎么不打给你、不跟你和好？机场的事。很好。好的，我知道，事情有时会脱离控制。我亲自体验过这个。但是……该死的你们两个，超级士兵……怎么会……你们两个全力针对他一个——”

Steve犹豫了，但还是上前一步。他的声音显然更小了，比他之前和法师争论时更柔和。近乎试着去解释。“他那时没法停下。他不像是能接受。他那时在还手——他会在爆发脾气的时候杀了Bucky然后会后悔的——”

Bruce已经在摇头了，他的眼睛完全闭上一瞬，然后瞪向队长。“别这样！只是别这样，队长。也许你想相信这个。你得相信这个……”他颤抖着叹息，快速摘下眼镜，一只手覆上脸。“但我内心深处觉得你是知道的。那——……Tony远远不是全力攻击。战衣里甚至有能掀起高楼的导弹——”

但在他们没法找到一句别的话之前，Thor转向Stephen。“你怎么能让他接近钢铁之人呢？”他像在指控，没怎么想就说了出来。

Natasha皱眉，声音严肃。“Thor，那不是在——”

“我不需要你为我辩护。”Stephen冷冷打断。

红发女人很快合上嘴，在Stephen仍然瞪视的时候保持对视。

“你们所有人都该为自己感到羞愧。把武器对向自己的兄弟。”Thor转去看向剩下的混蛋们，然后看向队长。他一根手指径直指向Steve的胸口。“你。你不能再接近Anthony了。至少在我眼皮底下——”

Steve皱眉，交叉双臂，但他似乎正在纠结下一句话。Thor总是表现出英雄情结的人，但从未像这样对Tony的安危如此维护。Stephen保持不动声色，但他的眼角看到Natasha以一种奇特的目光望着那位神明。

Clint被打败了似的叹口气，他靠上墙壁。“好的……好的——但让我们在这说开吧。”他谨慎开口。“你在奥创事件中近乎掐死他。”

Thor看上去被侮辱了。“你是哪边的？在这之后你真想为你自己狡辩——”

“不。”Clint回复，轻蔑地揉了揉鼻梁。“我只是说对此我们所有人都犯了糟糕的错。我们都因某些事愧疚。而不是去指责——”

“他都快死了！”Bruce听上去尤其愤怒，抬起一只手然后再次垂下。

片刻的沉默，他们都像是进入了自己的世界。有些在踱步，有些转过了身。

Stephen都快忘了那两个少年。他很快转身，眼睛落到站在离Peter很近的Harley身上。而Peter，仍然坐在桌上，面色惨白。医生慢慢向他们走去，但在他能接近之前，另外的脚步声传来。

Clint是第一个说出的。“局长。Ross特工。”

Fury，Everett Ross，还有其他的一些特工走出敞开的电梯，他们面色灰白。

Fury很快扫视屋子，理解情况。“我知道你们很愤怒很困惑，但现在我们需要讨论更要紧的问题。”

Bruce看上去想要反驳，恼怒地盯着这位领导人。但Fury伸出一只手。

“必然，我们会谈谈那份录像的。我在Stark回来的路上就告诉他了。”他很快回复，仍然沉着冷静。“我们会等他在这的时候说说那份录像。”

然后他转向房间里的所有人。“但现在，这……这是安全防护的最高级。如果神盾数据库被非法侵入，这就是一个灾难级别的问题。只有两种渠道能得到这份录像。神盾……而且只这个也仅有Ross和我在它被封存之后有权获取……还有Stark。如果他们能拿到这个，那么所有关键信息都有危险。我相信不需要对你们阐述这个问题有多严重。如果他们能拿到录像，我们无法知道他们还能拿到什么。”

“Stark先生也坚持认为这是该优先考虑的。”Ross淡淡回复。“进入我们的文件，所有英雄和特工以及他们爱人的秘密信息，我们的卫星、导弹发射系统、密码、人工越控系统、计划——”

“该死——”Sam小声道。

这似乎让所有人回过神来。他们太过于在乎录像里看到的东西，没有一人想过这意味着什么。

Clint扫了一眼Steve，然后是Natasha，走上前。“现在我们需要做什么吗？”

Fury懊恼地叹口气。“我们仍然在整理网站，但现在最重要的，很难认为这是外部侵入。神盾和Stark的数据库被完全防护。最先进的防护系统让国防部都感到羞愧。所以……你们最近有注意到什么不对劲的地方吗？”

Ross一只手撑着太阳穴。“我们真能确定不是Stark吗？”他轻声说道。好像此刻特别希望就是钢铁侠。

Stephen可以知道原因。如果是Tony报复性地把录像泄露出去，这至少对他们的安保系统没有太大的威胁。

“不是Stark。”Fury简洁地说。他看上去对此完全自信。“在录像上传到网上我就立即和他谈了。不是Stark。”

“谁会拿走这东西？”Sam问。“想做什么？……让我们内讧？”他有些恼怒。“我的意思是它还起作用了——”

“Strange。”队长的声音传来。

Stephen将他冰川般的视线投向Steve。“哦相信我，如果是我干的那我一定不会匿名。”

“不用再起不需要的指控了，队长。”Fury警告地说。

Steve交叉双臂，但他的眼睛没有离开医生。“这不是个无端的指控。你是这件事的获益者，而且有进入Tony任何东西的权限。天都知道Tony会不加询问给你任何想要的——”

“当然你会知道的。”他回驳。

但不论Steve下一句说了什么，都在他的耳边无声穿过。这个房间忽然慢了下来，所有喧嚣淡去。有些事停在他的脑海……

“我们听到你的说法了，队长。这件事已经上升到联合国。如果是这个房间里的谁，”Ross坚定阐述，“我想提醒你们所有人，你们签署了有法律约束的合同，字面上说明了这一类事件。如果我们发现是复仇者里的谁或是神盾里的某一个，他们会严惩。最好是现在就站出来，这样我们就能努力达成一些共识。”

然后想了想继续加上。“……如果是其他人，任何公民，那么……很有可能他们不会再看到明天的太阳了。”

Stephen仍然试着思考。有些什么事情……什么他还没有想到的事。但他的思维向他尖叫着那非常重要。一念之差。

~~_“那种愤怒……控制它。”_ ~~

“Stephen！”

那位中校和Pepper终于来了。快步走入视线。但下一秒，Rhodes看向Steve时他的眼神从担忧转为愤怒。

“你个贱种——”中校想也没想破口大骂。

所有人都没什么时间去反应。一种拳头击中骨头的声音传来。很快，Rhodes和Steve摔在地上。

“JAMES！”Stephen立刻上前，把Rhodes拉开Steve。Rhodes用牙和指甲抗争着，试着回到金发男人那去。Stephen自己在过去几年考虑过无数次这个举动，但不是这个地方。尤其不是现在。Stephen试着把人拽回来的时候，他们都摔在地上。很快，Thor和Bruce也过来帮忙。

另一边，他能看见Barnes把Steve拉开，Sam冲过来在必要时帮忙。但现在看上去并不需要。队长甚至没有挣扎。他垂下视线的时候有些不寻常的情绪。

“男孩们，出去。现在。去卧室。”Pepper走向那两个少年让他们赶紧出去，传来高跟鞋的声响。

_男孩们……_ Stephen看向他们。Peter看似受惊了。但这位往常乖顺的少年没有移动脚步。然后他的视线落向Harley。有些东西法师从未在这个金发少年的身上看见过。有些不对。那种紧绷感咆哮说着 **错了** 。

“什么计划？”Clint问那位领导人。

但Fury盯着Steve和Rhodes，显然为以防万一不想将视线脱离他们两个。

了然，Ross回答，“我们有所有的黑客、工作者……神盾、中央情报局、联邦调查局、秘密行动组，顶级的所有人和所有组织。所以你瞧，根本不需要现在指控什么……我们最终会找到幕后者的，毫无疑问。而他们会付出绝对代价。现在如果你们任何人能想到什么有帮助的——”

Rhodes终于看上去冷静些了，虽然仍然目光如剑一般瞪着Steve。

但Stephen的思绪正在狂奔。恐惧很快找来，分散注意力。他的眼睛扫过整个房间，试着争辩组合千万种因素……

队长注意到了这个突然的变化，这位法师现在不易察觉的奇怪举动。有一瞬他们四目相对，他皱起了眉。

~~_“我——……看见了实验室的文件——”_ ~~

~~~~

~~_“你是说你翻了我的东西——”_ ~~

只有屈指可数的人知道西伯利亚的事。谁有权获知，又是什么动机。

谁能聪明到拿到那份录像，足够大胆把它泄露出去……但又足够鲁莽，没有想过这可能会造成的全部影响。

突然，他的心被恐惧占满。

Stephen不敢看过去证实……没有那个必要。

_Harley。_

简短的一瞬，法师完全合上了眼睛，试着平复他的呼吸。试着安抚下现在在他整个身体里扩散的恐慌。

他们在说话。他无法分辨谁在说或在说什么。他不在乎。现在什么都不重要了。

_“是我做的。”_

一阵怪异的静止，所有人都僵住了脚步。当Stephen缓慢站直，无数种神情回看他。

Rhodes最终完全从队长那转过来，很快把自己从地上撑起来。他的眼睛现在以一种纯粹的困惑和难以置信盯着他。

“什么……？”Ross听上去很迷惑，被突然的自首惊住。

“你听见我说的了。”他的声音沉稳，严肃。“是我泄露的录像。”

Ross快速眨眼。“Strange博士，你清楚自己在承认什么吗？”

“是的。完全清楚。”Stephen简洁说道。“是我把录像泄露给了公众。”

Peter推开Pepper，但Rhodes很快跑过去停住这个少年。“博士爸爸！”

Harley也快步穿过房间。“等等——不是——”

_**“够了！”** _

这两个字引起回声。震动房间的每个角落。让那两个少年停住脚步，害怕地退缩。

如果不是在这个糟糕的处境，法师也许会觉得这不大好。Rhodes和Pepper焦虑又担忧地看着他。

他吞咽，转回去看向那一小堆人。简短一瞬，Stephen扫过队长，然后是Natasha。他们的疑惑立刻转变为了然的恐惧。他看见他们余光扫过了那两个少年。

Steve可见的脸色苍白，血色从他的脸上消失，他强迫自己看向别处。

“很好。”Ross清了清喉咙陈述。他的注意力没有在这句话之后离开法师，除去扫了一眼Fury。“Strange博士，我们需要你走一趟。”

“我会安分地走。不用费心手铐，我们都知道只要我想我就能逃脱。”医生毫无感情地回复。他挥了挥手，他的衣服很快变成了法师长袍。悬浮斗篷快速飞到他的肩上。

在神盾特工和Ross开始带着Stephen走向出口时，没有人敢发出一点声响。虽然，看上去，更像是法师带着他们走出去。

叮的一声，电梯开了。

然后，红色织物飞快飘动，这个斗篷把他们所有人扔进了电梯，除了那个法师。大声的惊叹、困惑声，但在他们所有人能冲回来前，那扇金属门已经关上了。

“FRIDAY！”Stephen喊道。

“所有大门已经关闭、加强封锁，Strange博士。”

“什么——？”

“Stephen！”

但Stephen没有在意其他任何人，快步穿过房屋走回Harley和Peter。

“Harley。”他快速说道。但这个少年拒绝看他的眼睛。

他们没有多少时间了。

医生牢牢抓住少年的肩膀。“Harley，看着我。看着我！”这个金发少年最终将那双深蓝色眼睛看向法师，轻轻发出一声太过颤抖的呼气。

“……仔细听我说。Tony很快就会回来。你呆在这。别做 _任何事_ 。明白了吗？”

“基督——”这是Clint的声音，显然他已经明白了。

很快，其他人也低声咒骂。从他们脸上的后怕来看，大多数已经了解情况了。

Harley吞咽一口，被惊吓住。看到那往常的自负轰然崩塌是那么的不应该。“……好的。”

法师深呼吸，双眼搜寻着。“控制住那种愤怒。这是你现在最关键要知道的。别鲁莽行事。别那么愚蠢。你静静等着Tony回来。听到我说的了——”

电梯门的另一边传来大声的敲击和喊叫。有些人焦虑地看着，然后望向他们眼前这副场景。

“你们两个互相照顾好对方。”Stephen转向好似看到他重病一样的Pepper。

“Strange博士！立刻把门打开！”Ross模糊的喊声。

一秒，两秒……Stephen皱眉，将手抓得更紧……然后他们都点头——虽然并不情愿。

他站直，眼睛仍然没有一秒离开这两个少年。他做了个手势，对斗篷轻声道，“留下。”

这块红色织物飘过去，松垮地披在那个更年长的少年肩膀上。

长长的注视，他转身，大步走向房间的另一头。

他在Natasha面前停下，牢牢抓住她的前臂。“你欠我的。”他低声道。处在声音边缘，与那双冰川般尖锐的眼睛相称。“我亏欠我 _所有_ 。所有你现在拥有的每一点幸福。”

这种绝望、恐惧、惊慌。他们四目相对。那个没说出口的请求……

他发出一声不稳的呼气。“他是 _他的_ 孩子。Tony的 _孩子_ ——”

红发女人看着他，然后点头。

Stephen远离她，有些恼怒——但这是在一只手阻止他之前。

他很快与Fury面对面。

“闭、嘴。”这近乎是低语。

一个停顿，然后法师简短的、瞬间的确认。这位领导人收回手。

“FRIDAY，开门。”

AI照做了。虽然Stephen确实有一瞬的停顿、犹豫。Ross在他快速走入房间时似乎已经暴怒。当其他特工围着他，Stephen最后一次扫过周围。许多人表现出不想让这一切发生，但同样也糟糕地不知道该做些什么。

他静静地和这些现在站得更近的特工们一起走出去。这一次，他跟上了他们的步伐。

Harley吞咽。他的整个身体都在颤抖。他眨眼将眼泪收回，开始理解了所有事。

然后他猛地起身，上前跑去。Rhodes快速抓住他拉回去。

这个少年反抗。 _“爸爸！”_

Stephen转身，眼睛在他们四目相对时瞪大。他不再清楚自己是何感觉了。无尽的矛盾情绪互相撕扯，争相上前。

但当他看向Harley，显然这个孩子也是一样的感受。

医生试着担忧地看了眼Ross，但这位特工已经转过了身，那种僵硬显示着他的愧疚。看上去这个男人没有觉得这个孩子的举动有何不妥，很可能就认为这只是孩子气，不想在这种情况下与家人分离。

慢慢地，Stephen摇了摇头，只有一英寸左右的距离。 _别、说、话。_

Harley不稳地呼气，但没让自己说出下一句话。

_对不起。_

……

门关上的那一刻屋内开始吵闹。

“一个孩子——一个该死的孩子！”

“我们不能让他被抓进去——”

“当然我们不能让他被抓进去！”

“我们可以尝试解释——”

“上升到联合国了，这没那么简单——”

“好吧，但我们让Strange承担责任——”

“你不该对这个有那么大反应，队长，不然这也许会安安静静解决！”

但Natasha快步走去那个更年长的少年，一只手放在他的肩上，让他回到现实。“你是用什么设备发出去的？我们没多少时间了。”

Sam走近，“Nat，你要做什么——”

“摆脱证据——”

_**“谁来解释一下该死的发生了什么！”** _

一瞬间，所有动作都静止，所有声音消散。

Tony走进房间里的时候所有注意力都投向他，他的战甲在走来的每一步中收回。他很快扫视房间。愤怒、焦虑、担忧，所有都包含在一个紧张的凝视中。

然而，过了一瞬，很明显他在寻找……寻找一个已经不在这的人。

Steve羞愧地转过身去。

只有一个人比队长看上去更恐慌。那就是Harley。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蠢货，蒜瓣：Peter看错字，将clove（蒜瓣）看成clown（蠢货）


	14. Chapter 14

_“去Metro General医院！”_

_“ **不！** 我才不去那家该死的医院！哪怕去死我也绝不会再踏入那家医院一步——”_

_“Tony，我发誓要是你现在不听我的——”_

_“ **不！** ”_

**_“你在流血！”_ **

_“队长，如果你要让我去那就帮我——啊啊啊——”_

_Tony扭着将头甩向后面。当这位百万富翁一拳打在急救车上时，一声巨响伴随着不流畅的呼吸声传来。有一瞬他的双眼紧紧闭上，紧咬着牙齿，试着让自己不尖叫。然后，这两位复仇者视线相交，看着对方，瞪大着眼睛。_

_“Tony……”队长沉稳地说。保持着往常一般不可动摇的决心，以及真诚。“……求你。”_

_褐发男人望入那双孩童般澄澈的蓝眼睛。深呼吸两次。呼气，吸气，更慢地呼出。“……Jarvis，打给Christine Palmer。”_

_……_

_哒。哒。 **哒** 。_

_Steve艰难吞咽。他看着，瞪大着眼睛看那位非常美丽的女人——显然是一位医生——将多种医用工具拿到铁盘上。她看上去很诧异，有些愤怒。从以名字直接称呼来看，她显然足够了解Tony，但她近乎拒绝与这位百万富翁对视，只是一次次瞪着眼睛。_

_老朋友？因为Tony又把自己置入险境而生气？前任？一段糟糕结束的关系？Tony有许多这样的。_

_说实话，Steve打赌是后者。毕竟，现在队长是真的知晓了什么是他们说的“女人的鄙视”。而这位医生，Christine Palmer，像是表现的完全与性格不同，变得冷漠、无理由的严厉。如果没有什么强烈的情绪作为背景，人们通常是不会这么做的。_

_在出血被控制住之后，Christine让其他的护士和工作人员都走了。她现在在自己一人高效率地包扎伤口，Tony对这种无可饶恕的态度时不时退缩。_

_“你上次喝水是什么时候？”_

_“……Christine，甜心——”_

_“喝那些该死的水，Tony。”_

_Tony立刻合上嘴。双眼紧锁那双并不符合这些尖锐话语的、柔和的褐色眼睛。Steve看着这位工程师静静地将水杯放到唇边，大口喝下，眼睛从未离开这位医生。Steve下意识地想，也许Tony是不是喜欢这位医生。这么久的时间，世上很少再有能让这位天才目不转睛的人了。_

_“我要抽血了。”_

_“哦拜托——”_

_“我没询问你意见。”_

_Tony恼怒，“这能合法吗——”_

_“女士——”Steve正要走上前来，但Tony看了他一眼，让这位队长停下脚步。_

_“队长……或许你能否在外面等等？求你？”_

_Steve犹豫了许久，但最终还是咽了咽点了头。他的手指穿过现在已一团乱的头发。“……好的。好的，我……就在外面，Tony。”_

_Tony脸上快速闪过那个熟练的微笑，“谢谢。”_

_Christine等着，知道队长完全走开，门咔的一声关上。“我去检查一下酒精摄入和毒品滥用。”_

_Tony张开嘴，但她打断他。_

_“我会自己操作。不会泄露给公众。但如果让我发现你在进行自杀行为——”她无法控制地破音了。他看见那双杏仁般的眼睛充满了泪水。虽然在一刻，她摇了摇头，做着手上的工作。“我会把它们发给Pepper和James。我非常怀疑下一周他们还能让你离开视线——”_

_她的话语中，有一种苦涩。_

_Tony叹了口气，虽然他并不能在感受到针管插入时与她争辩什么。“为什么你今天这么有意见？生理期还是别的什么——”_

_这让她停下。她抬起头，突然以一种严肃的瞪视看入他的眼睛。“你指望我现在对你好点？我有几个月都没见到你了。 **几个月** ，Tony。而现在你就这样大摇大摆地走进来告诉我，你在他遭受痛苦的时候向前看了？我是他最好的朋友！”_

_这些话让他猝不及防，话中的含义慢慢渗入。忽然地，他脸上那种假装的漫不经心立刻清除。“你认为我不痛苦？你以为——”_

_“你和他分手了！”她的声音并不大，略微高于平时的说话声。但那种语气，那种曾经总在杏仁般双眼下饱含的真诚和热心，让她听上去也许就是在大喊了。“就因为……因为什么？因为他不再对你的胃口、不再奢靡无度了？因为他的伤势太重？……你……我以为你爱他。我以为——……他 **需要** 你。而现在你却……他爱着你。他倾尽所有去爱你。他以我从未想过他哪怕可能这么做的方式去爱你！而你却……抛下了他……那么快……这才几个月而已——”她近乎绝望地看着他。“甚至没有……就几个月，而你就已经与他一起向前看了？？”_

_Christine降下视线，气息不稳地将管子抛在一边。“我知道……那很棒。最终和一个同样也是英雄的人交往。最受人喜爱的复仇者。”她现在开始收拾东西了，大声地将用完的器具拿开。愤怒回荡在每一个动作中。_

_“那个能够真正跟上你、在生活的所有方面都伴你身侧的人。我——我知道。钢铁侠是你人生中的大部分。我知道的。但……你知道Stephen总是……那样该死的担心这个。那样的不安、不安于他配不上你超级英雄的人生。我一直愚蠢地告诉他那对于你来说是多么不可能——”_

_但Tony没有在听了。在她的第一句话之后，他就已经没在听了。那些话语在他的脑海里回放一遍又一遍。_

_“他和我分手的。”_

_安静。太过安静。哪怕是他自己说的，这些话也感到非常陌生。_

_她停下，难以置信地盯着他。“什么……？”_

_“他……Stephen……他和我分手的。”_

_一声叹息，他抬起头，再次与她对视。嘴边扬起淡淡的微笑，他试着压下那一句自嘲。他咽下那份自尊，试着组织语言。“我乞求。我乞求他……给我一次机会……他——……你应该听听他说的。他听上去那么……我不知道……他一直以来是有多么不愉快……我想……我不知道。他说他厌倦我了，Christine。”_

_她转过身，将视线定在远方的墙上，咬住下唇。Tony已然能看见她脸上的泪痕。_

_“嘿——”他柔和地说。他艰难吞咽。伸出手，轻轻放在她的肩膀上，将她拉向他。“嘿，拜托——……Christine，甜心，这——”这不好。非常不好。但他承认自己从不喜欢看见女人伤心……至少不是他在意的那些。_

_这位医生靠向他。先是犹豫，然后完全陷入他的臂膀。Christine一只手掩着嘴，试着不让那些模糊的啜泣发出声。_

_“这……”Tony一只手轻轻放在她的后脑，然后下移，温柔拍着她的背脊。“这会没事的……最终会没事的——”_

_“不——不……”她在啜泣中几乎不可闻地回复。“不，这……不会。”_

_他感觉自己眼眶边有种熟悉的情感正在烧灼着，泪水正扬言示威着汇聚。他转动眼球，试着将注意力投向别的地方，他的视线很快落在那扇玻璃门上，队长正站在另一面。_

_Steve双臂交叉，他的双眼降下又看向这位哭泣的医生。一种困惑的表情，担忧、同情，在他踱步的时候清晰可见。_

_“我还以为……我还一直以为……”_

_Tony的注意力立刻转回Christine。_

_“如果你……如果你还和他在一起的话……他会没事的。我一直在想……你会知道——该做什么……”她快速吸气。“指责你——比起……接受他——要更容易……我不应该……不该相信那些愚蠢的谣言。我知道的。我真的知道。我很……抱歉——”_

_“他……他没有告诉你。”这让他感到惊讶。Tony单纯地以为Stephen会告诉Christine他们分手了。她是他最亲近的朋友。不然谁还会帮他？谁在他身边？在那场事故之后，适应绝不可能是件简单的事。_

_“不……不他没有。”她向后退了一步，快速用袖口擦去眼泪。“我觉得……我失去他了……他在推开我。”_

**——**

模糊。一片模糊。

“Nat，如果我们删除那台电脑，我们就销毁了唯一能够澄清Strange的证据——”

“这就是Stephen想要的。在其他特工发现之前我们没有那么多时间了——”

“有许多组织牵扯进来了，许多蠢蠢欲动的势力。这有太多的灰色地带！我们需要打好每一张牌……我们得仔细想想——”

冷。

好冷。

“Tones……Tony——”是Rhodey。“Tony，振作伙计。你需要振作。”

他感到一阵颤抖如海浪般冲过全身。他的血液感到寒冷、陌生。他转动手指，将手掌攥成拳，却只为了再次把它张开。他需要一个提示。一个告诉他，这是他的身体、他的四肢、他仍然掌控着一些局面的提示。

“Tony——”

“别再上前一步，队长。我的忠告——”

“Thor，这不是时候！”

“队长，也许你需要——”

“看在上帝的份上，他没在呼吸！”

他的声音异常尖锐。一种很少出现的声音。一种在完美、骄傲、举止无懈可击上的裂痕。

队长。那是队长。Tony总是能辨别出Steve的声音。不论何地，不论何时。尤其在战场上。那斩过所有雾霾，让他不再迷茫。哪怕是现在。

他厌恶承认这个。尤其是……现在。

“他会怎么样？”

“我们不能确定。像这类似的事没有固定程序。”

“联合国已经对有超能力的人不信任了，而Strange博士是他们恐惧的所有事的典范。如果他们将这次视为机会为了大义放倒他——”

“拜托，Strange几秒钟就能逃出那——”

“他不会的。”

“而且就算他逃出去了，什么？这就代表永不能在光明下生存了——Stark和孩子们怎么办——”

“呼吸，Tony。你需要呼吸——”

Bruce。那种宽慰、成熟的声音。这让总让他冷静。

但这不是他现在想要的。这不对。

Tony想要那种时常含着隐隐讽刺嘲笑、那样熟悉的男低音。那才是 _对的_ 。

那总是卖弄着小聪明的话语、显露出明目张胆自负的视线。当他想到那抹冰川般的蓝绿色时，一阵尖锐的疼痛向他袭来。

“ _TONY_ **！** ”Rogers……？“ _呼吸_ **！** ”

Tony大口吸了口气，刺耳地、骤然地。

他与队长对视，感到头脑清晰了一点。他终于不挣扎于还抓着他背脊的Sam时，那位金发男人的神情放松了点。

这不对。这一抹蓝色…… _这不对_ 。但至少……这是熟悉的。

所有事运作地太快了，而后又太慢，然后又快了起来。Tony不能完全集中精力于任何一个对话。表情。情绪。他甚至无法控制自己的身体，他的动作、舌尖上涌出的话语。

他的孩子。他的孩子在哪？

“Pepper。”

“是的，Tony？”

“我要……我要你把孩子们带去卧室。Peter的卧室。”

“爸爸——”

“爸——……Tony……我——我不是真的……我并不想……”

“Harley。Harley……没事的。这会没事的。我没有对你生气。但我需要你现在和Pepper离开。好吗？……Peter……Peter，别——……不，不，别哭。嘿这会没事的——”

撒谎。这就像在撒谎。

“我们没有时间了！”

“这就没法挽回了！”

“哪怕我们现在没有销毁，我们要做什么？把它交给联合国然后把这个孩子送去审讯？！”

“我们已经一致同意不把孩子送进去了！”

“那Strange会发生什么？”

“他是个孩子。联合国一定会理解的。他很伤心、很冲动、被情绪战胜了……他们也许会让事情过去——”

“他没有那么年轻。我们把他看做孩子，但他已经快21岁了。他们会把他视为成年人。”

“所以要么是孩子，要么是Strange……”

“……也许……Tony——……你……你想要我们怎么做……”

艰难的决定。总是艰难的决定。像不要钱一样硬塞给他。

他不想听见这个。他的大脑不想运行。所有都不是真的。这不能是真的。

他没有……他 _不能——_

“删了它。”

世界忽然顿住了。一种空荡的寂静在他可怜的情绪中回响。

Tony吞咽，同时他抬头，与说话者的那双眼睛对视。

“删了它。”Steve重复，他转去面向每一个人，然后看向Tony。“如果他们追着查到Harley，他们不会犹豫的。而Strange……那会证明他只是撒谎了。……Strange有筹码。他们怕他，足够怕到不会当即轻举妄动。处理这个设备。任何能证明是谁做了这件事的证据。这个孩子会安全，而且这回给我们更多的时间计划接下来该做什么。”

Tony呼出一口他自己都没意识到抑住的气息。又一次长长的注视，然后他转向别处。双手伸展在冰冷的桌面上，重重倚在上面。

一本书。古老，外文，显然不是寻常的东西。

旁边是几张纸和一些教材。

他认识那本书。Stephen的书。

嘀嗒。

嘀。

嗒。

几点了？窗外的阳光不再够到屋子的边缘。他站在这多久了？喧嚣少了。人也少了。

他保持注视，却没有真正在看。保持倾听，却没有真正在听。

Tony揉了揉眼睛，胡乱眨了眨眼，试着清除那些无法摆脱的模糊。或者这只是存在于他的脑子里。

他多少听见了Rhodey。那个声音绝对是Pepper。那种多年来他已经习惯的小心翼翼的触碰。

他们想帮助。他们想确认他还好。

“鸭嘴兽……我……你走吧。我需要……空间。”

Rhodey……Pepper……Harley……Peter……

“Tones，振作——”

“Tony，我们不能就这样留下你——”

这不好。他们并不好。他们很悲伤。他，Tony，他需要在这……他需要确保他们很好。那是他的职责。所以他为什么不能在 **这** 。

他需要确保他们很好。他 _需要_ ……那是他的 _责任_ 。

“出去！……拜托。出、去。”

他失败了。

他在保护他们上失败了。就像他失败于保护Stephen一样。

他……本应该保护他的。但他自私地不能控制自己。他不能……现在不能。他没有力气向他们保证……这很好。去保证所有人都很好。

他并不好。

Tony并不好。他可以感觉到。那种熟悉的焦虑、那种恐惧……离坠落的悬崖仅一步之遥。

但那是……那是Stephen的职责。

不是Rhodey的……Pepper的……这是Stephen的职责。

他需要……Stephen。

他没有力量变得坚强。变成他们需要他变成的模样。

他找寻着。找寻着、找寻着。Tony在他们的卧室里。他与Stephen的。他怎么到这的？

他胡乱翻着一个又一个的抽屉，衣服扔得到处都是，在他身边随意地堆起来。在哪？

衣橱。他跑向门口。近乎在衣服堆起的小山上绊了一跤。他毫不犹豫将它们踢开。

他抓起那些短裤，将它们一件又一件扔开。翻动着它们，东西被粗鲁地零散丢在地上。在哪？他需要……

找到了。

Tony不加掩饰地松了口气。放出一口颤抖的、不稳的、近乎啜泣一般的气息。

他抓住它，那件染上鲜红斑点的白衬衫。颤抖着双手，他用指腹贴上右边的袖口，直到他有所感受……感受到那冰冷的金属……用弹片做成的小心脏。

他的膝盖没了力气，咚地一声撞击在实木地面上。很疼，但对比于他心口穿刺的疼那只不过是一丁点。他想要尖叫。尖叫着尖叫着、直到他肺部掏空，直到脑子里的所有氧气一齐消逝。

他将这件衬衫贴近胸口，将哭声沉没在柔软的布料中。

——

_“Tony……这里……”_

_Tony盯着他腿上的衬衫。他的舌尖想表达一丝迷惑，但之后，他的指尖感受到了一个小巧的金属。他缓慢转过它，展现出那个心形的形状，大概只有一厘米宽，绣在袖口的里面。_

_“他……在入院的时候穿着这个。我没有机会还给他，在他……消失之前。”Christine平静地说，有些犹豫。“我……尽最大可能修复了它——但我没能洗干净所有污渍。我不知道……把它给你是不是对的……但是……我觉得不该这样扔了它。”_

_Tony微微笑着，他将手覆在她的上。_

_她也朝他微笑，或者至少有试着微笑。“我知道……这对他意味着什么，而且……”_

_他深呼吸，在指尖轻轻转动着那个金属，回忆着。_

_这是一个用他，Tony，心脏上移出的弹片做成的坠饰。他曾把它缝在Stephen最爱的礼服衬衫上。缝的非常差，他也许会说。他人生中从没有缝过什么东西，而且只是在非常恼怒的Rhodey那上了个速成课。_

~~_“Tony，我跟你说了！如果你要拿走我的衣服，记得把它们放回原处。……等等，这是什么？”_ ~~

~~_“这像什么？一颗心。我用弹片做成的。……我把它缝在那儿了。”_ ~~

~~_“显而易见。绣工差劲。”_ ~~

~~_“嘿！”_ ~~

~~_“你这辈子都没缝过什么东西，是吗？”_ ~~

~~_“哦，闭嘴吧，医生。……别笑了！你为什么在笑？！”_ ~~

~~_“……你的心在我的袖子上，恩？”_ ~~

~~_“……闭嘴，Stephanie——”_ ~~

_他忘了发生事故那天，Stephen穿的是这件衬衫。那位外科医生总是在没和Tony一起去的场合中这么做。一个有意的选择，而这位百万富翁知道Stephen的骄傲从不会允许他自己大声承认。_

_“谢谢……这个。”Tony再次轻轻捏了捏Christine的手，然后站起来离开。“也谢谢你把我缝起来。”_

_他离开，自嘲地感受到他小腹下有一阵疼痛。但那不是无法忍受的，而且说实话，他之前有更糟过。_

_“对不起。”Christine脱口而出。_

_Tony再次转向她，有些疑惑。_

_她的眼睛看向大门，虽然并不易察觉。“因为我之前说的那些。我的意思是……我只是……我与Stephen做朋友很长时间。但我很抱歉。你应该向前看。你值得幸福。”_

_她苦笑，Tony可以知道那有一丝的勉强。_

_他得花点时间才能理解她话中的意思。_

_“哦。我……不是的。”他很快说，对这个想法发出一声恼怒的笑。“不是那样的。队长和我是朋友……差不多……我觉得。队友，当然。但完全是柏拉图式的。非常确定他甚至没有对Nat有一丝丝想法。我的意思是，看看他。那家伙是40年代古板美国之梦的典范——郊区的房子、居家的老婆、白色木桩的栅栏、加上一条狗两个半孩子。虽然很确定Nat不会愿去试试——……媒体就是散布谣言……你知道那是怎么样的——”_

_但在看到Christine奇怪的表情之后，他很快停下。“什么？”_

_她微微皱起了眉。“……他……在你来这之后就没有离开你身边……他基本上是在你来这后眼睛就没离开过你。我……我看过采访和新闻。看见他是怎么看着你的其他队友的，他是怎么与他们交谈的。那不一样……他看你的方式不一样。他不仅仅是把你当做朋友，Tony……”_

**——**

“Tony……”

“队长。”

他没有转身。只是将玻璃杯放在唇边，大喝一口。琥珀色的液体带着烧灼感滑下喉咙。

电梯关上发出微小的声音，脚步声慢慢接近。

Steve深深吸气，双眼扫过这间实验室里不同寻常的混乱。他张开嘴像是要说什么，但是……

“你为什么在这？”

那些话在他的喉咙里消亡。Steve在他来到这的时候才知道自己来的原因。完全清楚他不会被欢迎。要是他没有获得至少一两句迎面而来的拒绝，那他算是幸运的。但仍然，Tony语气里的冰冷，那种淡漠的苦涩和愤怒，在表面之下涌动……这让他退缩。

Tony刺耳地笑了一声。“你真觉得现在我想看见你吗，Rogers？我听说了就因为你犯贱的行为联合国才会这么快介入。没关系，我知道不论怎样他们最终都会介入的，但如果你不去加速我们还可以……”他表现出恼怒，喝完剩下的酒，将余下的愤怒都沉浸其中。“……认真的，你为什么该死的在这？”

Steve又看了一会儿。那双婴儿般澄澈的蓝眼睛遇上那抹威士忌的褐色。有太多没说出口的事。太多Tony猜都能猜到的事。

那是关于他们的事。他们没有一致认可太多事，一有机会就吵架，站在基本信仰与道德的对立面……总是被说，他们太过不同，以致于无法真正理解对方。

但当他们的视线相撞，他们只是单纯保持静止的安静……那总让人感觉他们做到了。一些超越逻辑或理由的理解。一些与生俱来的、嵌入骨髓的理解。

Tony感到自己的愤怒开始消解。他总是恨透了这个。他是怎样的动摇——在他持续盯着那双干净的蓝眼睛时。

总是有人说，Stephen是他的弱点。但他知道事实是什么。Stephen曾是、也一直是他最强的力量。Steve……Steve一直是他最大的弱点。

“出去，Rogers。”

“不。”

听见这个公然的反驳，他的脑袋猛地转向队长的方向。那种愤怒再次冒出头来。“我现在没心情，队长。该死的在我赶你出去之前快滚。”

“不。”Steve再次回复。他的双臂交叉，虽然他的表情告诉Tony，这位队长远远没有生气。他看上去……悲伤，顺从，但毅然决然。

“你见鬼的有什么问题吗？”

“我的问题是你几乎是在自杀！”

Tony合上嘴，瞪着对方。虽然潜意识地，他放下了手中的玻璃杯。

Steve上前一步，艰难吞咽。“你……并不好。你之前需要提醒才 _呼吸_ 。你神志不清。你在以最糟糕的方式逃避。你还记得自己是怎么来这、或者过去的几小时吗？”

他叹气，看向周围，又再次看向褐发男人。“你几乎不能看着你的孩子……不能这样做完全不像你……现在你在空腹喝酒……我……我知道事情什么时候会……发展到 _那里_ 。什么时候你离地狱就只差一步——”

“我就是该死的地狱，Rogers。”他咬着牙打断。“我那么接近过。 _这样该死的见鬼的接近_ ……接近地狱的一切！”

“Tony——”

“我走到这来付出的每一次牺牲。每一滴该死的血、每一滴汗、每一滴眼泪—— _这是我的时间！我他妈挣来的！_ ”褐发男人快步穿过房间，一根手指径直指向对方的脸。“……你……你总是拿走我的东西！”

他知道自己现在看上去有多么疯癫。纯粹的情绪完全展现出来。

但让他惊讶地，唯一一次，Steve看上去没有打算批判……只是……悲伤。

“我知道。”队长退了一步，一只手盖上脸，轻轻摇着头。“我也知道……现在不应该是我在这。但我在这只是因为你赶走了所有人……我的意思是这之外的 **所有人** 。显然Rhodes和Pepper让我来这，是因为现在保证你还活着，比想要我死更重要。你把所有人赶走，但你不会让我离开。”

Tony只是吼道：“你真觉得我不能——”

但Steve打断他。“你已经恨我了。我不害怕你恨我更多。”

很长的安静，他们都站在原地。一个紧绷的瞬间，他们都在想着下一步。

然后这击中了他……他的意识清晰了。自Tony回到大厦之后、自他听到发生什么的嘈杂之后第一次，他感到头脑清醒，注意集中。他在 **这** 。不是漂浮在他思维的角落，不再感觉被他自己身体所囚困，他的身体最终感觉是他自己的了。他掌握控制权。

他深呼吸，简短一瞬他完全闭上眼睛，然后看向Steve。

“你下的命令。”他轻轻地说，与他之前的语气截然不同。

Steve神情困惑。“什么？”

Tony转过身，双手拿过酒瓶，再次倒满他的玻璃杯。“当他们都在吵着接下来怎么做的时候。然后他们问了我……你下的命令。销毁证据。你做出的决定。”

“你看。Tony——”他的声音平稳，但有些焦虑，好像他只是在等着对方再次对他大吼。“Strange已经把自己送进去了。我很抱歉……但是……把他们两个都送进去没有任何用处——”

“我知道。”他打断他。“我知道。……那是正确的选择。但为什么你为我下这个命令？”

Steve叹了口气，看向别处。“你知道为什么——”

“我需要听见它。”

简短的停顿，然后变得紧绷。

“你会恨你自己的……”他轻轻开口，缓慢地。“如果你下那个命令，必须在你的……未婚夫——”Steve舔了舔嘴唇。这些话尝起来很苦涩，哪怕是现在。“……或是你的孩子……不论哪一个，你就永远不会停止……憎恨你自己。”

他们都是抬眸，视线相碰。

“你……”Steve短暂地撅起嘴，然后深深叹气。“你已经恨我了……更恨一点的话也不会失去什么。而且我想……你最好恨我，而不是你自己。……你不该……下那个命令。那会杀了你。”

“恩……”他的唇角在他看向别处时挑起。“好吧……没有别人……理解了。”

Tony苦涩地笑了一声，将玻璃杯靠近嘴唇。这个残忍的事实。

像他那样爱着Pepper和Rhodey，而像他们也一样那样爱着他，现实是他们从未完全理解过他，从未像这一样。他们能很好地应付对方，知道怎么与对方相处，他们有一种很好的相处方式……而且他们能比大多数人更受得了他……但只是从未…… _懂他_ 。

也许，在遇到Stephen之前，这就是Tony无法摆脱孤独感的原因……哪怕在他感觉自己从未有权这么想的时候。这感觉对他已经拥有的两个朋友来说是侮辱。贪图更多是错误的。

Steve……像他们那样的争执，那样的不认同……当事态严重的时候，足够奇异的，他能懂。也许不是Stephen的那种程度。内战就是证明……虽然那个事件中有太多其他的因素混杂其中。但，他很接近了。

事情怎么会发展成这样？如果他变得更……强，会不会就不一样？如果Tony没有让孤寂与痛苦战胜他。从未停止坚信Stephen最终会回到他身边。

如果他没对 **这** 有所作为……也许他和队长之间的事会变得更简单。事实上，在整个队伍之间。他们会是很好的朋友。真是羞愧……

他将玻璃杯放在唇边，不想再对这个一团糟的人生思考更深。

“有多少？”

一秒，两秒，Tony只是盯着。然后缓慢地放下杯子。“四杯。”他简单地说，将它挪远。

Steve点头，仍然看着，看着Tony从桌边以及液体毒物边缘移开。

然后，金发男人开始踱步。

Tony的双眼微微扫过他，注意到那肩膀的紧绷，双眼扫视周围，但大多看回了地面，一种队长想要重塑的、在公众下的焦虑动作。

“你似乎……好些了。我可以走了……如果你想的话。我可以让Rhodes过来……或者Bruce，Nat……Thor……”

“不。”Tony脱口而出。回答的草率让他自己吃了一惊。

Steve清了清喉咙。“没别的意思……我不该离开？……或者别告诉任何人地离开……？因为至少我会告诉Rhodes……”

工程师思考着这个问题。他知道……他想要什么，但不确定他是否有权力去央求。熟悉的愧疚在他的脑海角落中生成。

“留下。”他转过身。“我……现在不太能……照顾我自己。我不知道怎么做……在他们身边……并不好……不该以这样的方式。也许我对你发脾气能帮我定神。”

Steve感到懊恼，但点了头，一只手穿过头发，然后降在脖颈后面。

“虽然我不会和你mk。”

这让队长猛地看回来，非常震惊，甚至被冒犯。

然而，Tony注意到，队长没有被空气呛到，或者变得他往常一样的完全慌张。但是，好吧，他想，在这么许多年之后，哪怕是Steve也会习惯他这些奇怪的话。

“真的，Tony？”Steve皱眉说。“我不……我在这不是为了占你便宜！这不是我要做的！”

褐发男人平静地看着他。“那你想做什么？”

Steve张开嘴，虽然几乎立刻合上了它。他像是在问自己这个问题，试着自己找寻一个答案。

“我想……这……这是我在试着……当你的朋友。”

这不是个谎言。Steve非常想念这个。能够与Tony说话，能够在他身边。他想念他们之间非同寻常的友谊。那非常珍贵而且无与伦比——他从未完全珍惜过，直到已经太晚。他绝望地想要它回来。他唯一想要的更多的事……好吧……更多。

但他慢慢地也在接受。关于StephenStrange再次变成Tony人生中永痕的陪伴。Steve必须承认，他至今没有完全接受，但今天有所帮助了。他不喜欢这个，但这帮他看清了。

Strange没有丝毫犹豫地舍弃自己护卫Tony的孩子。也许完全知晓那会、非常可能付出他与Tony的幸福。毕竟Steve听说过Strange，这位法师是怎样不想要孩子，他令人吃惊地与他们相处很好……近乎是立刻就知道怎么与他们相处。这奇特地让他想起了Tony。

这在他脑子里萦绕了几个小时。如果在Strange的位置，他，Steve，会怎么做？他不知道。

“你……”Steve平稳开口。他不知道自己是否准备好接受回答。“你想要我停下吗？”

Tony正在盯着他。队长可以看见这个天才脑袋里的齿轮在转动。

“Tony，你从未……真正要我停下过。那总是 **不是现在** ，你不 **现在** 不想说话，你 **现在** 想要一个人待着，但你从未要我停下……尝试。我需要……Tony我只是需要你告诉我停下……不是Rhodes，不是Strange，不是其他所有人…我需要 **你** 告诉我停止尝试……”

很长一段安静，他们都保持静止，四目相对。唯一的声音只有实验室里机器的轻微震动声。然后，伴随着一声轻叹，Tony靠回工作桌稳住自己。他没有意识到自己有多么疲惫，他的双腿感觉就要失去力气。

“……朋友？”

“……是的。”

“我……”Tony咬了咬嘴唇，思考着他的话。“我不想让你停下。”一个停顿。“……但我没准备好说‘可以’。”

Steve轻轻微笑。“好的。”

——

_“你不能就这样拿下耳机！不能在战场上这样！”_

_“好吧如果你一直对我大叫那我不得不这样！”_

_“Tony，这不是开玩笑！这很危险！”_

_这位百万富翁一阵恼怒，走得更快了些。但Steve紧跟在后面，轻松跟上他的大步行进。当然，他可以。队长至少比他高几英寸。近来，这让Tony比自己所愿承认的更感到排斥。_

_事实上，与第一位复仇者相关的所有事都让他生气。完美的下颚线、高高的绝佳身材、金色的头发、干净如天空的蓝眼睛……还有那种声音。那种能同时保持温柔却又饱含命令的声音。_

_这些都让他抓狂。所有这些特征在最开始让Tony轻而易举地对队长有好感，甚至让他喜欢他……现在……这所有都在撕扯着他的良心。_

_“你继续快把你自己害死了！这不是单人表演。我们是一个团队。你不能就这样扔掉通信器，就因为我们不让你做你想做的！”_

_“这让任务圆满结束了，队长。别在这上找茬——”Tony怒道。_

_Steve皱眉，很快合上他的嘴。最近，Tony变得特别喜怒无常。左右摇摆，在战场之外抓住任何一个机会在像吃什么的小事上反对他。而对于有他这样的人生，Steve不知道是什么突然改变了他们的相处方式。事情都进展的不错。他们都很好。然后突然，就不是这样了。_

_当然，他们不总是想法一致，但Tony从未像这样蛮不讲理，或者毫无理由的发火。尤其是像队伍安全这样严肃的事。_

_他抓住Tony的手臂，谨慎地没有过度用力。但在对方停下来的时候，队长只是轻轻拽了一下。但当他们四目相对，有些东西让Steve的胃部扭曲。_

_“Tony，怎么了？”他在可以停下自己之前脱口而出。_

_“没事。”这个声音听上去很奇怪。没有特别的生气，而是已经降下火来。“怎么了的是你，队长，反应过度了——”_

_“我……”Steve愣了愣。“我——不。我没有反应过度！在你应该等着我们去找你的时候，你自己行动了！你没有后援地冲进去，然后在我让你等着的时候把通信器扔了——”_

_Tony不知道他为什么还在争辩。他知道。这一次他知道，是他过分了。但他就是想大叫。他就是想对Steve大叫，直到有什么他可以怨恨的实物出现。“你太吵了！我让任务结束了。这才是关键！”_

_“那是你运气好。你可能会死的！如果Thor没有在最后一刻过去——”_

_“好吧，我没有！”_

_Steve一只手覆在脸上，沮丧开始战胜他。这完全不像他们的其他争论。这完全是无理取闹。甚至孩子气。这没有意义。_

_“Tony，你真的不觉得自己有什么问题吗？”_

_“管他呢——”Tony低声道，然后快速转过身，再次走开了。_

_队长咬着牙，双手放在臀部。他不想这样。真的不想。但如果对方甚至不听劝、这样固执，这是唯一的选择了。“你被停职了。”_

_这让他停下脚步。一阵寒冷的寂静，然后……_

_“什么？”Tony听上去被冒犯，非常被冒犯。他快速走回Steve，握起拳头，绷紧下颚。_

_然而，Steve，站在原地。“你听见了。如果你拒绝以队伍的形式工作，那我不能让你上战场。这很危险。不仅是为了你，也是为了你之外的所有人。”_

_Tony发出一声艰难的笑。“你该死的不可能是认真的，Rogers。就因为我违背了你的命令——”_

_“不是这周的第一次了！你在过去的四个任务中一直这样。不顾别人和计划为所欲为。而如果你甚至都不愿像个成年人一样讨论这个，那么你让我别无选择。”_

_一阵紧绷的沉默，他们互相瞪视。Tony站的更近了。一步。两步。直到他们只有一步之遥。_

_Steve可以感觉到。在这双极具穿透力的深色眼睛后面，是焦虑与凶兆的风暴。_

_“Nat一直都与你意见相左。我没看见你对她说什么或者让她停职——”_

_“她没有——Tony，那不一样而你知道的——”_

_“为什么。”_

_“什么为什么？”_

_Tony笑了一声，虽然他的眼睛仍然冰冷、淡漠。“想要谈谈，队长？想要像个成年人？为什么我们不谈谈你真正的问题？对于我的问题——”_

_Steve看回去，略微疑惑。虽然那种特殊的恐惧已经开始敲击他的心脏——他过去几个月一直萦绕脑海的恐惧。“什么？我对你没有问题，Tony——”_

_“没有？”这听上去在讽刺，佯作吃惊。_

_Steve的大脑疾速奔驰。他无声地吸了口气。他们现在距离太近了。太过靠近。_

_Tony身体前倾。Steve有一瞬想过是不是该后退，虽然，最终，他的骄傲占据上风。_

_“你会围着队伍里的其他人争论吗？或者只有我是特殊的，队长——”_

_有些东西扼住了他的喉咙，不适的热度上升到脖颈。“我——”_

_“如果其他人这样你会停他们的职吗？你会持续不断地关心他们的安危吗？在每一次他们冒险做些什么的时候大发雷霆？……看吧，我一直以为也许这是因为我是队伍里唯一一个没有超能力或者黑色观测所训练的人。这没事，我知道，能够理解。或者我们有着……很好的友谊，所以你才会关心更多——……”_

_一个停顿，他哼了一声。“如果我叫你让我趴下呢？这样能让你不再迷恋我吗？理清思绪？能让你失去对我的兴趣吗？”_

_影射。也许他，Tony，才是迷恋的那个。也许这就是为什么在技术上、事实上、队长没有做什么都会让他抓狂的原因。也许……只是也许……Tony想要的只是一次能够满足好奇、烦躁的做爱……然后他们都能向前看。_

_Tony笑了，看着Steve多次张开嘴却又不能组成一句话。那双蓝眼睛瞪得很大，吃惊、震惊，在尴尬与被冒犯之间。_

_老天，这太明显了。毕竟，Steve没有那么多的撒谎天赋。Christine是对的。他怎么之前没有一点察觉？他怎么对这样明显的信号视之不顾？他才是那个花花公子凡在老天的份上。_

_是的。因为Stephen……Stephen曾在这。或者也许……仍然在这。也许这就是了。对感到任何接近于……对他人……产生兴趣的事感到愧疚。_

_蠢货Steve该死Rogers。_

_Tony必须承认，如果他对自己诚实，真的挖掘他的潜意识，他也许一开始就对这个美国黄金小子有点动心。工程师整个童年将另一个男人视作英雄，由于Howard无穷无尽的故事。这位队长又是这样好看。_

_Steve开始对他有所注意的时候，真的有所关注……对他的工作与观点感兴趣，围在他身边就像太过高兴于与他在一起的时间……Tony情不自禁地喜欢这个金发男人。他是个人类。他喜欢被爱的感觉。他喜欢自己被需要。_

_但他可以忽略它。开心地继续这段友谊，亲切友好的，或者不管它是什么。不去想更多的什么。忽略就好。_

_但Steve只是……只是喜欢他。喜欢他，某一点上，所有人都知道，而且现在这变得很难忽略。对Tony来说简直不可能该死的不想它。_

_一旦你知道了，就无法再装聋作哑。一个无法再放入潘多拉宝盒中上锁的负担。_

_这位百万富翁站的更近了，他们的脸只隔了一英寸，分享着同一片空气。_

_“好奇，是吗，队长？这就是了？我们为什么不做一次呢？你喜欢的任何方式。虽然我打赌你想要我在你身下。在你最终获得要领的时候哀号着你的名字——”_

_“Tony……”他警告。_

_但Tony已经可以看到裂痕。瞳孔涣散，站姿过于僵硬，视线总时不时望向他的嘴唇。_

_他不建议等待。等着对方在道德思量后吵嚷着争辩。_

_Tony将身体靠向对方，抓住Steve的脸将他们的嘴唇相撞，将他们的身体升温。_

_一个心跳的瞬间，队长没有动，显然瞪大着眼睛震惊在原地。然后犹豫地，一只手轻轻放上褐发男人的腰部，开始回吻，缓慢地、小心翼翼地。_

_Tony开始利用他的牙齿，将他的舌头强行潜入Steve的双唇，艰难地、要求地，释放着前一刻争论的紧绷感。队长开始顺着西装触摸，更大胆，在过去的每一秒中变得更自信。_

_然后，Tony感到自己被推开了，他的背脊很快撞上走廊的墙壁，发出咚的一声。他将头仰后，低低笑了。弯着背脊将二人的身体研磨。他们的炙热在衣服下一起摩擦的时候，低吟从他们口中逃出。_

_有了个想法，褐发男人转变姿势，将他的双腿缠上对方的腰部。Steve抓住并稳住他，好像这轻如无物。当然……超能力。Tony知道。然而，那没有消耗当他感受到这具强壮的身体抓住他时背脊传来的颤抖。_

_他在阳光亲吻般的发丝中张开手指，享受着指尖的柔软。_

_但当他们热烈的视线相撞，他愣住了。_

_然而，只是很快的，Tony快速忽略，装作已然忽视。_

_装作他没有看到那双干净的蓝眼睛下纯粹的爱慕。那目光渴求、深爱、热情，在单纯的欲望之下不断延伸。_

_而只是很快的瞬间，他无视了自己加速的心跳。_

**——**

“所以是谁真的泄漏了录像？”

“是我。”

Everett Ross一只手覆在脸上，同时他靠向椅背。

他们已经在这种状况下有些时候了。他并不真的知道到底发生了什么会走到这一步，但他的直觉告诉他有些事不对。

“我知道不是你。”他非常恼怒地说。“你因为什么在保护着真正该负责的人。瞧，Strange博士，我们不想起诉你，但如果你还撒谎，这就是你逼我们做的了。”

“我已经告诉你了。我简化了你的工作。我自首了。现在决定你觉得合适的‘逼不得已’的事吧，然后别再浪费我们的时间。”

Stephen，坐在那位特工对面的金属桌子的一侧，几乎合着眼睛，似乎感到很舒适。

他让自己的思维转去其他地方。

去温暖的太阳下，今天早晨Tony不愿起来的柔软床褥……因为那是他脑海中的，不过是 **今天** 早上。那种特殊的笑声。真正的那种。不是对世上众人假装的那种。而是触及到那双麋鹿般的大眼睛的笑意。

“你为什么保护他们？谁能让你来见鬼的地方——只是为了保护？我知道不是Stark。Stark没有泄露录像——”

“哦，就闭嘴吧。”这位法师打断。因被打断于他自己真正想待着的世界而恼怒。不是这个冰冷、被监禁的小屋。“你的声音开始变得无法忍受了。”

但Ross没有回应。“那就是Stark亲近的人了。一定关心着Stark的人。这给了他们动机，以及为什么你坚持在这保护他们的原因。”

Stephen恼怒道：“你认为你懂我——”

“我知道在这之上我是对的。”这位特工再次前倾地说，将手臂放在分开他们的冰冷桌面上。“因为在你回到TonyStark的生活后我就一直看着你。你很少关心任何事，任何世事。只有两件事让你上心。第一个冲上去。你作为至尊法师的职责……不管那到底意味着什么……还有任何、所有与Stark相关的事。”

他停顿一瞬，双眼盯着这位法师。“别逼我。我会调查清楚，不论用什么方式。我会审问Stark人生中所有相关的人。从Rhodes中校开始，PepperPotts，他的两个男孩——”

“你知道，Fury一直监视着我吗？”

紧跟着的是一阵沉默。空旷，如他们所在的审讯室一般黑暗。Ross坐在原位，试着理解那句话里的暗示。

Stephen缓慢睁开眼睛，以一种无趣的尖锐眼神看向另一个男人。“你知道他怕我，怕到需要监视我吗？”

这位法师坐直了些，一个微笑展现在他的嘴角。“我知道。他也许已经明白我知道了。这实际上是一个自从我们见面那天就玩的游戏……”他淡然无趣地说，好像他们只是在谈着像天气一样没意义的事。

Ross的神情保持不动声色，虽然他的思维已经开始狂奔，沉浸在想象出的无穷无尽的念头中。

“但你不需要有所了解，”Stephen继续说，“你唯一需要知道的是，他怕我。当我是复仇者一员的时候，我是可利用的人。如果我选择，不论什么原因，偏转方向……我就是最大的威胁。他害怕这个。”然后以冰冷的语气轻声加上。“……而且，他只见识过我所能做到的一丁点。”

Stephen扬起一只手，轻轻拂了拂手腕。在一道金色的能量爆破径直射向他的左耳边时，Ross只有简短的一瞬堪堪躲过。这击中了单向透明玻璃，将它完全粉碎，同时，甚至撕裂了监视屋里正对着的墙壁。在那间屋子里监视着的许多特工被吓得惊在原地。

但Ross没有时间去关注他们，他的视线快速看回再次开口的法师。

“这？这算得了什么。”那种声音里仍然是同样的平静，但现在它包含着这位特工无法断论的事物。

“隔空移物，任意传送，空中飞行，魔法光束，火焰占卜，冰冻术式——只不过尝到我所能做的百味之一。你知道我不像多数法师那样、按照书本上的咒语控制元素吗？我重写咒语。”

下一秒，他们视线相交。不知为何，这位特工的背脊传来一阵颤抖。

“我收集了无穷无尽的法器，而你甚至无法理解。我能随心所欲运用它们，并在它们之上吸取能量。我可以就在这儿进行，并且没有墙壁、你那些漂亮的守卫、那些毫无用处的安保系统能够阻止我。”他很快扫了眼那个监视屋，然后看向他们周围的水泥墙。“说真的，所有你们控制这些能量的技术都是Stark科技，而我知道他……他不会给你任何东西， **任何** ，能够对抗我的技术。”

“时间？空间？维度？亚现实？我比任何活着的人都清楚这全部，甚至是所有复仇者们。我操控时间。我看百万种可能和未来，就如同看我的手背。”

这位法师一只手砰地拍上桌面，声音在四面墙壁中震动回响。瞬间，监视室的其他特工拿起了武器。但Stephen没有在意，甚至没有再看他们一眼。他的眼睛紧锁着仍然坐在原位看着他的Ross。

“我是 **那个** 最有力量的人。我是世上现存、最强的至尊法师。我有撼动世界又摧毁他们根基的能力。我可以撕碎星球的整个天空又给予他们新的蓝天。Fury？神盾？美国？……你可以一直看着我，直到一天的终结，我无法触及。不论我将变成怎样的威胁。”

他发出一声简短的、轻轻的笑声。“所以你瞧，原因？我是无辜的还是有罪的？这都不是问题。”他深吸口气，坐了回去，近乎过于沉静。“你没有考虑大局，Ross特工。别傻了。这很无聊的。这是你们的唯一机会了。唯一也许能放倒我的机会。这也是唯一我会 **允许** 的机会。所以别再问愚蠢的问题。赶、紧、的。”

“或者让Fury过来，他会自己动手的。”

寂静延伸了下一分钟，又一分钟。然后Ross快速眨眼，试图完全恢复过来。他对身后挥了挥手，让剩下的人放下武器，然后再次面对法师。

“根据我所知道的，”他平稳地说，“Fury还没有把你的合约交给联合国。拖延时间，实际上。我最大的猜测是，他在考虑怎么做。你是否作为复仇者，意味着你会被限制自由，还是声称这份合约从未审核过……好吧……那就不意味着违反合同。”他停顿一会儿，思考着。“我不知道你们两个在玩什么脑力游戏，但他似乎在保护你不被起诉。你是对的，也许因为你是这一回可利用的绝佳价值，或者他知道如果我们把你管在这太久，Stark毫无疑问会爆发的灾难。……有着那个脑袋谁真的知道会做出什么。”

Ross将视线转去房间的另一角。他知道他没有知晓大局，无论是在这种情况，还是在其他必然存在的情况，而似乎只有部分的人能够知道。他不敢认为他已经搞清楚了Fury，或是其他复仇者。这有一段很长的历史，而他只是触及了表面。他常常想……但好吧，这不是时候。他有工作要做。

“……我想帮助你，Strange博士。”他严肃地看着对方说。“我想告诉你……如果你放弃执着于那个名字，你就能够待在这。没有人会因为伪证审问你，至少能拖延一个非常紧急的行动。”

“你真的想担下莫须有的罪名？你真的准备好接受即将到来的事情？你不会再见到Stark了。至少我知道这对你来说很重要。”他叹口气。“……你真的接受这个事实——让他别无选择只能向前看？最受欢迎的选择就是美国队长……一个你似乎鄙视的人。在大厦监视的特工说过，自从你到这，Rogers队长和Stark也许会怎样的旧情复燃。”

“别用谣言来烦我。”快速的打断。

这……这是自从一切开始之后，Strange作出的最真实的反应。也许很微小。只是转瞬即逝的情绪划过，然后谨慎地回归空白。这让Ross惊讶了。

“事实是Stark好像让Rogers进入那层楼了。你们的楼层。那不是谣言，不是猜测。那是观察的结果。

”

“你真的想要诉我你愿意接受这样的可能……你不再出现在未来蓝图里，钢铁侠和美国队长一起向前看？你是怎么知道他们没有重新在一起，只是简单因为你还在这呢？”

他现在语速加快了，低声。这位特工没有费力去掩藏他自己的情绪。如果这能意味着他们在进行某种真诚对话的话……“我知道……你在乎。我知道你爱他。我知道你爱那两个男孩也爱你们构建起的家庭。给我一个名字，告诉我真相，然后你就能走了。回到他身边。回到你们的完美家庭。因为我不相信那些谣言。我觉得你们在一起是很幸福的。我认为你会为了他放弃整个世界。”

他等着。分分秒秒过去。然后是一分钟。“谁泄漏的录像，Strange博士？”

“我。”

——

_“来吧，Clint——就这样吧——”_

_“为什么我们不玩点桌游或者别的什么？”_

_“因为上一次我们玩大富翁，我们几乎因为那些假钱杀了对方。”_

_“这怎么会变成一团乱的？Tony在哪？”_

_Clint过去三十分钟试着摆弄妨碍他们看电影的缠成一堆的粗线。Thor，Bruce，Rhodey耐心地以不同姿势在沙发上等着，看上去比起不耐烦要更愉悦些。Sam试着来帮忙，虽然最终并不成功。而Steve在旁边的厨房洗碗，Natasha负责擦干它们。_

_“这是缠起来的电线，Clint。这不是Tony的活。”Steve叹了口气说，将另一个碟子递给红发女人。_

_Clint恼怒。“好像你不会因为一点技术小活打给他似的——”他小声道。_

_Natasha听见了，当然，但这只让她看了一眼Steve。现在她有所思考，那种队长的——老实说——显而易见想要获得Tony关注的做法，近来越来越少了。虽然，他对于他们的百万富翁的注视显然没有消减。_

_但在她能细想之前，电梯门开了，Tony在里面……还有一个吸人眼球的高个金发女人。_

_所有人盯着这一对从嘴唇相贴中分开。Tony在看向他们时没有任何慌乱。_

_“不错。电影之夜——”Tony很快笑着说。他很快走去厨房，拿了一杯储藏柜上的酒。“抱歉，今晚有点忙，但你们玩的开心——”说着，这位百万富翁走回了那个敞开的电梯，双手很快再次环住那个女人。_

_门刚刚合上，Rhodes恼怒地摇了摇头。_

_Sam吹了声口哨。_

_“所以他向前看了，恩？走上老路了。”Clint说，仍然漫不经心摆弄着粗线。“考虑到时间……我想比起闷闷不乐央求着那位漂亮医生要好多了——”_

_但一阵突然的破碎声让他们再次看向厨房。Steve很快用毛巾包起了他的右手，玻璃碎片散落一地。_

_“抱歉。”金发男人很快说，没有看他们的眼睛。“呃……我去包扎这个——”_

_他们不同程度地疑惑看着他离开。Natasha盯着破碎玻璃片上的血迹。_

_她没有提及……没有提及她所拼合起来的事实。她只是快速地收拾残局，然后跟上Steve。_

_她同样也没有提及这段她听见的对话。_

_“我们做过。别把这看得太重，队长。”_

_“这是什么，Tony？……你故意那么做的。展示她就是为了——”_

_“我想要性爱。我马上就能做到了。我很无聊。所以除非你给我暖床不然就让我离开——”_

_“……你真的那么伤心于我对你的感觉吗？或者是你的？”_

_“我们只是在发泄罢了！别颠倒黑白。我试着帮你从生理机能里解脱，所以你与我这种临时的关系就告终了。如果我知道你这么粘人——”_


	15. Chapter 15

_“所以……你打算什么时候联系他？”_

_Stephen懊恼地叹口气，把杯子放下，富有穿透力的眼神刺向Christine。今天她问几次了？她什么时候才会罢休？固执的女人——_

_但他想，她也必须如此固执才能仍然是他的朋友。_

_“他向前看了。我不该纠缠过去。”_

_哪怕这句话是法师说的，他也希望她能反驳自己，绝望地希望。他是有多么自私。他们上一次交谈的时候，他还撕碎了Tony的心。用Tony认知中最为残酷的方式，彻底断绝了他们无价的关系。然而，他仍没有停止希望……希望着可能……Tony还没有向前看。希望着他仍然还爱他。_

_“你知道他更喜欢探戈。”她一边说着，一边把带来的几包食品类东西摊开。她对着做出恼怒神情的人微笑。“而且，不。我不觉得他向前看了。”_

_Wong会开心的。也许，那就是他从不介意Christine一周来纽约圣所几次的原因。_

_自从Kaecillius的叛变时他们在Metro General医院里的混乱相聚，以及之后的各种解释，Christine自作主张地每周都来圣所拜访他。知道他们储备很少——大部分因为缺少经费，经常性的，她会带着许多食物过来。_

_她的绝对礼貌、自便、善解人意、不太多打听法师的事，可能也对此起到辅助效果……_

_“哦你好——”她对走进厨房的Wong明快微笑着。“鲔鱼三明治，怎么样？”_

_Wong从她那拿过三明治，Stephen没有错过Wong脸上真诚的笑容。“谢谢你。真的很感谢，Christine女士。”_

_这位法师翻了个白眼。他从未看过另一个男人微笑，直到Christine开始拜访这里。她很漂亮这一点更是有助推作用。所有人都喜欢漂亮的事物。_

_“我得走了。要去换班。”她捏了捏Stephen的肩膀。虽然之后，她仍然站在那，微微挪着脚。_

_“什么？”他微微皱眉回复。他懂这个表情。_

_“我……”她微笑。那种微笑总意味着她想要些什么。“年度慈善晚宴要到了——我在想你是不是和我一起去？”_

_“Christine。”他叹了口气。“那种人生已经被我抛在身后了。你也不会想带一个在那家医院丢尽脸的残废医生过去的——”_

_“他会在那。”_

_Stephen盯向她，一片死寂。_

_“他会在那。Tony……实际上还有其他复仇者。他们是特别嘉宾，因他们为这座城市所做的一切，而且……Stephen……他……”她扬起一个微笑，一种她温柔关切的真诚笑容。她轻轻重复，近乎请求。“……他会在那。”_

_他没有说话。嘴唇忽然觉得干涩。_

_Christine吞咽，扫了扫Wong，又将视线投回Stephen。“我知道那……不会冲突于……你的法师身份……比如过法师之外的人生？”她犹豫地开口。_

_老天……她一定已经问过Wong了。Stephen自嘲地按了按鼻梁。_

_“你……我知道你说过，你离开是因为担心自己会成为负担……你不用再这样想了？你可以独占一方了。我看见过你能做到什么。那些魔法和咒语……这是你一直想要的。哪怕那样的宴会站在他的身边——”_

_她听起来……尤其真诚、热切……尤其希望听到这些他不会受伤。_

_“美国队长。”_

_“什么？”_

_他叹了口气。“我看过报纸……那些新闻。我一路看过去——……Steve Rogers。他向前看了。”_

_Christine一只手放在他的手上，让他看着她。“我看见过他。就在你回来的一周前。他跟我说什么都没有发生。Stephen，他甚至不——Tony甚至不知道队长对他兴趣。他那样盲目，因为……他还执着于你——”_

_他没有说话。他试着抑制胸中涌起的暖意。_

_他很确定自己没必要说话。Christine总会注意到他没有说出口的话。一个他许多次都不以为然特质。_

_“我会想想的。”一段长长停顿，Stephen平静回复。_

_那似乎让她满足了……至少现在。她又对他微笑一次，然后转身离开。“吃点东西。”_

_“再见，Wong。”她对着双开门挥了挥手。_

_Wong回以微笑，也挥了挥手。_

_一阵短暂的沉默。_

_“我喜欢你的朋友。”Wong随意地说。很快传来一阵纸张的翻动声，Wong打开了那个三明治。_

_“你只喜欢她。”Stephen又翻了个白眼反驳，交叉双臂。_

_“你还有别的朋友？”_

_那位前外科医生皱眉，愤怒地瞪着对方。_

_但Wong似乎丝毫没被烦扰。“你应该去。见见Stark。”_

_他恼怒地哀号出声。_

_“或者你可以做点实质性的努力成为下一任至尊法师。”_

_“我和你说了。没兴趣。”Stephen淡淡回复，最终站在厨房小台边。“我非常满意于这份工作，谢了。”_

_“没错。你毫无怨言当纽约圣所主人，可没有任何不可告人的动机。”_

_Stephen叹了口气，就这样走开了。他通过艰难经验知道，不能和Wong争执。那个男人有一种天赋，能够知道Stephen所说的话中深藏的那点真相。_

_“我厌烦你坐在那儿自怨自艾了！”_

_“哦，就闭嘴吧！”_

**——**

“我更喜欢你待在圣所自怨自艾。”

那种熟悉的回声围绕在他身边，Stephen的眼睛忽然睁开。镜面维度。

“我已经在安全监控上设置幻象了。”

这位至尊法师深深叹了口气。他在这有多少天了？在这个无趣的盒子里？如果连Wong都要过来看看，那必然几乎有一个星期了。“他怎么样？”

Wong交叉双臂，淡淡地看着对方。“他没有因愧疚自杀……目前还没有。”

Stephen瞪着他。

“孩子们很好。Tony对于……接受发生了什么有些困难，但他几天后恢复过来了。他似乎今早头脑清醒了。据我听说，他，Fury，还有Ross昨天有一场精妙绝伦的嚎叫比赛。所有人都清场了——”

医生讽刺地笑一声，嘴边扬起一个笑容。

“好吧……更多的是……Tony大叫然后另外两个试着让自己别臭骂一顿。显然神盾局所有地方最终都机器故障了，因为病毒侵入。所有屏幕一直播放猫咪视频。没法有所证实，但非常可能是Tony在发脾气——”

Stephen宠溺地笑了，最终看向对方眼睛。“孩子们呢？”

“他们现在很好。那是Harley的主意，但Peter一开始就知道。他们是孩子……没有深思熟虑。现在新协议、联合国、新能量结构体会是怎样一团乱……Tony甚至都没法让两个孩子每天吃饭。就像他们的父亲。荒谬到不可思议的自责。……他们是好孩子……心是好的。”

“是的……”他近乎望眼欲穿了。然后Stephen又深吸口气。“那圣所……？”

“就问你想问的吧。”

Stephen淡淡地盯着另一人。一段长长的沉默，他试着稳住心中的抽动。

“他有没有……”他自问，自己真的想要知道吗？

“没有。”Wong严肃地说。“但他们似乎关系好一点了。至少文明。Rogers试着帮忙。事实上，确实有帮到。但Tony仍然保持谨慎的距离。……你自己说的。他们很有可能最终会和好……你 _知道_ 这不会是——”

“我知道。”他在能停下自己前打断。

“别再犯同样的错，Stephen。”

Stephen盯着对方更长一会儿。“我知道。”

——

_这开始于一句被认为是自嘲的话。_

_“在第三杯的时候阻止我。”Tony这么说。_

_对于这位百万富翁来说，这似乎是个后知后觉的想法——Steve一直像只关心的小狗一样这周第四次跟在他后面。虽然，如果他足够诚实，这不完全是能不被发现的关心。_

_两次。两次，Tony因为过度用药送进医院……这个月。近乎每一天都会有人发现他倒在大厦的任意地点，因为酒精盛宴。_

_Rhodey最终放弃了。他们几天前进行了一场挖苦大叫比赛，结果是那位中校大声关上了门离开。_

_自那以后，Steve就不曾放弃。_

_“那告诉我能帮上什么！”队长大喊。_

_“你想帮忙？行。在第三杯的时候阻止我。这——”他给自己倒了一整杯苏格兰威士忌，佯作礼貌将它抬到Steve眼睛的位置。“这是第一杯。”_

_Tony没指望得到回答，问题也一样。_

_“如果我请求，你真的会回应吗？”_

_他嘲笑一声。“行啊。”_

_“总会这样？”_

_他是的。总会这样。_

_自那以后，一天又一天，一只手会停下他倒第四杯。没有话语，没有批判，只是轻微的触碰，握住他的手腕，让他离开那个酒瓶。_

_很快，他的记忆中再没有飞逝的时间。不会在脸贴在冰冷的瓷砖地上醒来。不再每天早上就吐光自己的胃。_

_然后，他心中的某处在蠢蠢欲动。_

_“在房间里等着，甜心。”他对着那一夜他带来的褐发女人小声说，一路吻着她脆弱的脖颈。“舒服点儿。”_

_她了然地对他微笑，然后走下长廊。_

_Tony不需要看游荡在旁边的Steve在哪。只是摸上吧台上的大玻璃酒瓶。_

_一只手制止他。“这是第几杯了？”_

_“真的，队长？那是你关心的？”他能感觉到自己语气中的愤怒。并不清楚为什么。_

_Steve现在交叉双臂，双眼多次在地板与他之间游离。“我——……你看我知道……这是你的选择。你想和谁睡……你是对的……那不代表着你对我承诺了什么……我没权利对你说——……我认为只要他们不是很危险——”他不稳地叹口气。_

_Tony笑了，下意识地在手中转动酒杯。“所以？你真就不阻止我了？毕竟你说的那些废话……”他的声音慢慢变小，把视线投向地板。_

_“你……你想要我阻止吗？”_

_Tony不知道答案。他只知道Stephen会的。_

_“Tony……我知道……你很痛苦。我非常清楚。我知道他对你来说很重要。你爱过他……爱着……他。”_

_Steve恼怒道。“我不能变成他。我听过许多他的事……从Nat那里。他似乎……与我非常不同。我很确定他会知道现在该说些什么，该做什么。我不……不知道为你……做什么是正确的。”_

_Tony艰难吞咽。他没有抬眼，他不能。_

_“我知道的只有……我在乎你。而我……想要帮忙……如果我能做的只有阻止你酗酒致死……那好的，我会做的。”_

_一段长长的沉默。没有人敢看对方。_

_“好吧……我会——……我今晚不会管你——”Steve咬了咬嘴唇，强制自己露出一个只持续了一秒的微笑。_

_但在他走向大门的时候，Tony再次开口。_

_“他在我的脑袋里。任何时候……”_

_队长慢慢地转身。虽然Tony仍然看着地板，他可以分辨出那些心碎的情绪。这让他胃部扭曲。_

_“……我担心他。他走了。他不……不想要我了，而我不能停止去想他。该死的任何时候。……这……会停止……在我和你在一起的时候。……我会想的很少。……我不确定……我想要这么做。”_

**——**

“第几杯了？”

Tony有些气恼。“第一杯。”他佯作敬酒举起了苏格兰威士忌。“队长，真的……我很好。”

Steve微微叹口气，虽然那个皱眉慢慢松开。他大步走向Tony工作的桌子，确保自己站在工程师的视线内。这是Tony注意到Steve的一个习惯，自从瓦坎达恐慌发作时间之后。

他暗自恼怒，更多的是对他自己——在他想要保持痛苦的时候，让Steve去做体贴的事。

他想保持痛苦吗？……不……也许不，如果他 _真的_ 细细去想。

说实话，Tony这些天并没有感觉到那样迫切想要和队长重建友谊。他以前有过。曾几何时，一听到队长的名字，就有恶毒的仇恨。

但他为Stephen、Peter，还有其他许多人哀悼的五年中，这一切都随着他曾认为重要的人而消逝。

这是一种结合，让他们随着时间过去再次并肩作战：对人生、对人、观点的奇怪的接受……他心中的平静……以及那种绝望的希望——去拿回他们失去的一切。也许他还会加上制造的一些小麻烦。但Tony不得不承认，他也许期待着一个道歉。如果队长那时候有道歉……没有受到驱使……

但事已至此。是的，他不再觉得他们有必要成为朋友了。他数月发誓那甚至是不需要的。但如果Tony完全诚实……真的诚实……他是个彻头彻尾的人类。不论他的才能、所有的逻辑和原因、一切关于他没有心脏的声明……事实上，他是，一个简单的人类。情绪，关系，人们……他们都是奇怪的东西。相悖于逻辑世界。

那，尤其，没有必要。但那会不错。

那也许会对于在西伯利亚录像泄漏后，整个队伍对Steve和Barnes不同程度冷眼相待的敌意有所帮助。虽然，可以承认，Tony很快觉得有点同情Barnes了。

就在昨天，一个单纯的训练时间很快变成了一场恶劣喧闹。Tony也许在被通知后反应故意慢了些，让Thor往Steve身上多打了几拳。

如果不是他对于Stephen被捕的恐惧与担心，他也许会拿着爆米花让FRIDAY把那些怒吼和咆哮为他播放无数次。

也许那就是他所缺少的。一些能证明他在生气的东西。Tony不把自己视作受害者。那从不是他的风格。人们把他描写成那样，总让他感到难堪。但当全世界都认为你一定是做错的那一个，认为你没有权利悲伤……这样，坚持愤怒就是必要的。好像需要拼命地坚持，以免被那些认为这不合理的人所迷惑。

但当周围的人都站在你这边，认为你完全有任何理由悲伤……忽然地，那就不再重要了。

他不情愿地想，也许这就是为什么队长成为“强大的人”总能过得轻松。在所有人都会为你说话的时候，为什么你还需要证明自己、争辩自己是对的呢？当然，时不时让事情就这样过去也不错。只是因为你让事情过去，同时不意味着所有人都会认为你是错的。

如此奇异、复杂的事物。

Steve很快把一个芝士汉堡和一罐苏打水放在桌上，让Tony从自娱自乐的世界里出来。

“孩子们已经吃了……”然后想了想加上。“你的孩子……别担心，不是我拿食物给他们的……Rhodes给的。Pepper还在陪他们。”

“谢了。”Tony简短回复。

哦，他知道自己表现的很小气。他知道自己最终很有可能还是会接受Steve的援手的。但那并不意味着他不会花点时间让对方心急焦虑。尤其是在他心情糟糕的时候。

“如果你还好，为什么不让队伍里的人下到这来？他们很担心。”

Tony转了转椅子，同时剥开汉堡包装。“我……只是很累。我不能……我没有力气。我得想办法，而且我现在精疲力竭，没法照顾其他的人。”他停了停，很快又加上。“……我有定时确认Peter和Harley……他们每天都会下来。但那不一样。你从不能真的就这样……停止做亲人应做的事，知道吗？……就因为事态严峻——”

Steve微微叹口气。“至少你可以让Rhodes和Pepper下来……我发誓他们在密谋怎么谋杀我……”

Tony保持安静，只是不看对方的咬了一口汉堡。

“……那为什么我在这？”很长一段停顿后的问题。

这位百万富翁看了他一眼，然后转去显示屏。“……因为我 _没必要_ 照顾你。”他不知道怎样更好地阐释这个。“我从没真的 _有必要_ 这样过。这……不一样。”他们是同等的人。曾经是。那是他们的相处方式。一种任何人在世上都很难找寻到的方式。

“……那为什么我要偷偷来这？”

Tony盯着他。“那是为你好。这样Thor就不会再尝试干掉你了。”

Steve清了清喉咙。“有道理。”

很长一段沉默。Tony可以感觉到队长在看。

“所以是什么计划？关于Strange……”

“我……我会有办法的。我必须有。”

Steve将视线投向远处的房间一角，叹了口气。他现在靠在桌子边，双手交叉着半坐在上面。“显然他恐吓了被指派看守的一众特工……还有Ross。Ross坚信Strange在包庇某人。说一定是你身边的某个人。说要审问所有人……Strange就爆发了。也许是为了吸引回注意力。这起作用了，但是……”

Tony吞咽。“……这让他们很难放任事情过去了。”

“可是……”他懊恼。“至少，他们确实太过害怕而没有轻举妄动。神盾和议会的上层开了内部会议，争论怎么处理这个情况……”

Tony喝了最后一口杯子里的威士忌。“而你是怎么知道的？”

“……我今天被传唤的时候问了一圈。偷着看了一眼监控录像……Tony，他和Fury说了一些事情——……”

但在队长能继续说之前，他们身后的电梯处传来一阵大声的咳嗽。

他们都很快转过去，看见Peter站在门边。

Tony看了对方一眼，Steve站了起来，走向电梯。他们都绝对没错过Peter严肃的神情。

如果不是如此情势，工程师也许会觉得那深深皱起的眉很可爱……

他没有说任何话，只是对这个少年温柔微笑，等待着。没过多久，电梯关上了，Peter最终开口。

“我不喜欢这样。”这几乎是低语。

Tony慢慢从椅子上站起，选择去倚在桌子上，同时疑惑地看着对方。他试着读懂Peter的表情。这个少年的脸上有微微的红晕。他的双臂交叉，表现出少有的焦虑不安。当然，在Stephen被带走大厦之后，Peter就可以理解地悲伤，但这个……这像是别的什么。

“Pete——”但他很快被打断。

“他为什么在这？”Peter脱口而出，双眼盯着地板。语气里是让人惊讶的全然愤怒。

Tony很快穿过房间，伸出一只手放在他的儿子肩膀上，但Peter向后退了一步。这至少让百万富翁惊呆了。这个孩子对Tony的身体接触，从来都只会表现出喜欢的情感。他甚至都没机会掩藏下那抹惊讶，神情上的那抹伤痛。

Peter的双眼闪过一丝愧疚，但他保持完全的笃定。这个少年颤抖着吸气，快速眨着眼中正在汇聚的泪水。“我不……不喜欢他在这。”他的语速开始加快。“他不该在这。SteveRogers。他不该和你在这，在博士爸爸没……在这的时候……”

啊。

Tony吞咽。“他——……好的。……是的。”他微笑，努力试着让声音平稳。“好的。当然……我会告诉他从今往后不许来这的，Pete——”

一阵停顿，Peter将视线再次降低，踢着鞋子。然后几秒钟过后，点头。

“你……你说——……我们求过你让我们自首……”这个少年草草拭过一滴眼泪。“你说这会没事的。你能处理。我知道这是……我们的错。我——我……知道Harley在做什么，我应该阻止他的。我——”

“嘿。”Tony两只手放在Peter的双肩，轻轻捏着。“嘿……没事的。会没事的。这不是……你不知道这会引发什么。Harley不知道。你们都在试着帮忙。没事的。我向你保证，我能处理好的。Stephen会没事的。我不会允许你们任何一个出事，好吗？懂了吗，Pete？”

Peter吞咽，不情愿地点头。然而，抽泣着，而这……撕裂着Tony的心。

“……你……你应该让我们——”

“不。”

“但你试着——”

“我没有尝试任何事，Pete。”他无意打断。“我们没有谈过那个。直到我试尽 _所有方法_ **。** ”

Peter对这些话语微微退缩。虽然，在这个时刻的某些理由上，这让人宽慰。

Tony不稳地呼吸一口，手指无意识地收紧。“只有地狱都化成了冰，我才会任由他人从我身边带走你们中的任何一个。”

——

_焦虑。这是Stephen所感觉到的。他很焦虑。_

_这真的是一种陌生、让人生厌的感觉。_

_他之前从未对社交场合这么恐惧。哪怕在小学也没有过。他知道自己对此有特别的天赋。如鱼得水。炫耀、让人铭记、进入人们的大脑、情感游戏，在对的时间做对的事。那是一个他能够满分解答的难题。他曾经为自己感到可笑，他在陌生人之间反而比在熟人中要舒服得多。_

_但今晚，这不同。……事实上……如今所有事都不同了。_

_他不再是那个高调的外科医生。不再有声望、存在感、赞助金、能立即抓人眼球的力量。他知道自己老了，不再青春……丑陋的伤疤布满他的手。_

_残废。不论是不是一位法师，他仍然……是个残废。_

_Tony会在意吗？在事件之后他坐在他的病床边说过不在意。但人总是只会说。看见，真实地看见，又是另一回事。现在他还会要他吗？_

_他无法控制自己去回忆Tony说过的那些小事。他是怎样喜欢Stephen精巧的手指，怎样爱着总能跟上步伐的他，他是怎样的英俊……_

_他在想什么？他失去理智了吗？Tony……漂亮、聪明，他的Tony……那个百万富翁、著名的英雄、复仇者的成员，如果美国有这类等级，他必然是皇室成员……现在……把他抢回来……在Stephen没有任何东西能够付出的时候。那甚至还没算上他在分手时说的那些话。_

_他快速转身，想要逃走。虽然一只手用令人吃惊的力度，很快抓住了他的胳膊。_

_“我知道你很紧张——”Christine轻柔地说，仍然没有放手。她穿着银光薰衣草色的裙子。虽然现在，她捏了一小团在手里。好像如果Stephen真打算逃跑，她已经准备好了追击战。_

_不，她甚至连一半的情绪都不了解。_

_“我知道你很害怕，但是……Stephen，拜托，别跑。不是现在。”她很快微笑，故意地抱怨一声。“我穿着高跟鞋呢——”_

_不，由于一些该死的原因我在你眼里显然不会有任何差错。他想这么说。她在看着他。没有真的看见。没有看穿他此时此刻是怎样的人。她总是用带着玫瑰色的眼镜看他。_

_然而，他放弃了。吞咽，他不安地环视周围，继续回去把弄着袖扣。老天，这西装现在穿着太怪了。他颤抖的手指太难去调整那些细节。他以前把这当做常服，从未注意到这些扣子是有多小。_

_Christine轻轻拍开他的手，帮他调整袖扣。“所以……大家怎么了？为什么Nick没有认出你？”_

_哦。_

_“失真咒语……”他低声说。“他们可以看见我。会记得我，甚至记得和我说话。好吧……他们会记得有那么一个人……但无法辨认我是谁。这不会在他们的记忆之内。不会记起任何能回忆起来的身份细节……他们会试着去想我长什么样，我的声音，然后会一片空白。这甚至都不会让他们觉得奇怪……会像大部分人忘掉的其他细节一样，无法回忆，因为那不值得记忆。”_

_“Stephen……”_

_“我来这和Tony交谈……不意味着我必须出现在所有人面前。在我和他去私人空间的时候，我就会解除咒语。”他严肃地说。然后犹豫地加上。“……拜托。我不能……我还有自尊，Christine。”_

_她对他微笑，虽然那双杏仁眼有着一丝悲伤。“Stephen你……你现在的样子没有一点不好的地方。”_

_他看向别处。“我们进去吧。”_

_Stephen想装作他漫不经心地扫过这个富丽堂皇的舞厅，全部接收。他怎样漫不经心地搜寻着、搜寻着这庞大且热闹的人群中，被风吹乱的棕色头发、以及那双麋鹿般的眼睛。_

_但并不是。_

_当他的眼睛落到Tony身上时，那近乎是十分尴尬的一瞬间。_

_他同样也快速看向别处了。_

_知道情况了，Christine在和几个同事说话的时候，微微拉了拉他。Stephen想他技术上说应该认识他们中的许多。他们也曾经是他的同事。但他对此并不在意。一点都不在意他们在做什么，或他们要做什么。_

_他站在Christine旁边，在需要的时候礼貌回复。不会引起不必要的注意。但除此之外，他的注意力正定格在不远处……在Tony那——他正和他的队友站在吧台旁边。_

_他们在笑，开玩笑打趣。笑什么，Stephen无法得知。离得太远，听不见具体在说什么。但他们看起来……很开心。_

_Tony看起来非常好。这也让法师有些惊讶。为他高兴，但惊讶。看着那么多说这位百万富翁重拾旧好的文章和新闻，他曾多次担心过。还有那些照片……老天，那些照片。看见Tony那样的状态……沮丧？愤怒？有时可见的消瘦以及危险的缺乏睡眠。都让医生身心俱痛。_

_但今天，这位百万富翁表现的……很好。_

_他看上去像Stephen记忆中的那个Tony——自信且生机勃勃，骄傲地穿着完美合身的无尾礼服。这位工程师的脸上是健康的饱满，他的双眼干净而发亮，充满着情绪……他手中甚至没有一杯高浓度酒精。褐发男人只不过看上去是醉于幸福之中。_

_然后，Stephen的眼睛看向了Rogers队长的手……总是悬在Tony的低腰边。_

_在他能够分析情况之前，嫉妒击穿了他的身体。让他的血液随着愤怒沸腾。这位法师对那个队长没有意见，但他从不喜欢碰他的东西的任何人。但再一次的……Tony现在不是他的，他想。_

_Stephen很快看向别处，试着让自己冷静下来。_

_他试着不去想它，不去想那意味着的任何事。Rogers是怎样总站在Tony身边，从不离开太远。这位队长是怎样总拿走递给他东西的两份，香槟、开胃品……总是把第二份递给Tony。Tony又是怎样随意，就这么开心微笑着 **接过** 。_

_Stephen不情愿地想起Tony只在他手中接过任何东西的日子。_

_但这有例外了。_

_人们是怎样轻易地接受Rogers的存在。怎样所有人想也不想，就为他腾出站在Tony身边的位置。他们是怎样不需要Tony提示就这么做。_

_他们是怎样分开一小段时间，而Rogers看着周围好像试着要走回去……所有人自然而然地挪到一边让路。_

_这位队长从不争夺注意。他毫不费力地获得关注。他似乎非常满足，让Tony说着话、引导着每一个话题。但当他说话的少数时候，所有视线会立即投向他。Tony，这一次，似乎并不担心在自己吸引注意力的同时，无意间遮挡住了他人。_

_是不是就应该这样？与伟大的Tony Stark比肩。Stephen那么长时间努力试过，但最终，失败了。_

_“Christine？”_

_突然的惊醒。回到现实，他强制自己不要在听到他那样熟悉辨认出的声音时立刻转身……那种他极其想念的声音。_

_Stephen现在离Christine很远，在他心下悲伤时找了个借口去拿杯酒。然而，Christine，一直在和Nick谈着一些病例，但另一位医生似乎因为什么走开了。法师确保自己与复仇者们一直待的地方保持很长的距离，但在他心事重重的时候，他似乎错过了Tony和Rogers正在向他们走来。_

_他能感觉到Christine不易察觉地扫了眼他。但意识到了Stephen并不想从他站的地方挪动，只是站在两位复仇者的前面。_

_“Tony。”她微笑着打招呼。“还有再次问好，Rogers队长。”_

_“Steve。”队长随意回复。“谢谢你。那一夜帮了Tony。”_

_“哦，不不……那没事。非常高兴见到你好多了，Tony。”_

_Christine表现的有些不自然。Stephen当然知道为什么。他能够了然地看见她对他的忠诚，她心中最好的朋友与她自己真诚善良的性格在天人交战。她一直在Steve和Tony之间看来看去……几乎用不是寻常的热情看着Steve。_

_但就像注意到了，Tony往旁边站了半步，离开Steve了点。_

_Christine清了清喉咙，绝望地试着找到些该说的。“哦……呃……我想这有块污点——”她指了指队长的左边，在胸部口袋的右侧。_

_“啊……”Steve似乎很慌乱，仔细看的时候小声笑了笑。他尴尬微笑着再次看向Christine，歪着头。“肯定是没有……注意……我……不怎么习惯这种类型的衣服……你知道的——”_

_“给——”Tony敏捷地拿出他戴着的红色方巾。_

_“啊——……Tony这没事——”_

_“来吧，这开始让你困扰了——”这位百万富翁再次折了折那块布料，轻轻把它放到Steve的口袋里，成功盖住那点污渍。“看。问题解决了。”_

_Steve嘴边很快扬起一个微笑。在那双婴孩般的蓝眼睛看向褐发男人时，表现出真诚、爱慕。“谢谢——”_

_想也没想，Tony回以微笑。“不客气。”_

_但之后，他看见了Christine的表情。开心的笑容几乎瞬间因对方眼中全然的失望而粉碎殆尽。_

_“我……”Tony尴尬地清了清喉咙。“我该……走了——”然后快步走开。_

_“Tony？”Steve担心地看过去，双眼看了看Christine又看向Tony离开的背影。“怎么——”_

_Stephen没有等待。他在幻想咒语开启的时候立刻跟在Tony后面。这让他能够变得不可视，藏于肉眼之下——尤其是Steve Rogers的眼睛之下。他现在完全不需要获得注意。一个普通的男人追在Tony后面。_

_幸好，哪怕没有看到发生的全过程，Christine像是已经知道发生什么了。当她意识到Stephen在她身后几码远时，她很快抓住了队长的注意力，拖延时间。_

_法师听见身后远处她的声音，说着Tony也许想要一点空间。_

_他知道自己不会再有像今晚这样的机会了。让Tony混在人群中，远离Rogers殷勤的双手。_

_Stephen没有眨眼，眼睛盯着Tony的背脊，看着这位百万富翁敏捷地穿过人群。他尽可能快地小跑，不撞到无穷无尽的桌子和客人。他心下恐惧，一种淹没而过的害怕说着如果他哪怕往旁边看一眼，哪怕一秒，他就会失去对方。_

_但很快，穿过大厅之后，Tony推开他右侧的门。一间供应室？幸好，没有人在那。取而代之，高高的架子上有着一排排各种各样的东西。_

_他身后的门“砰”地一声关上，让Stephen有所退缩。Tony猛地将视线看向他的方向，瞪大双眼。_

_他的心跳骤停。_

_万物……静止。_

_声音，大厅内熙熙攘攘的喧嚣，他的大脑，“也许”的可能在狂奔，疑虑……还有相伴而生的，几个月来他感觉到的悲伤、痛苦……离开的折磨……_

_Stephen盯着，好像他的时间锁在了那抹威士忌的棕色上。所有事都会好起来的，他想。冷静洗刷过他的全身。他的唇边展现一抹微笑，他微微上前一步。_

_但Tony的双眼没有跟上他。他仍然盯着那扇门，有些疑惑。_

_啊……咒语。他都没有解除失真咒语，更别说幻觉咒语了。他对Tony来说是不可视的。_

_但当法师抬手想要解除所有魔法，他身后的门再次打开了。_

_条件发射，他跑去藏在最近的架子后面。意识到技术上完全没必要时，他翻了个白眼，好像跟有人能看见他似的。他见鬼的藏起来干什么？他无声地叹息。_

_“Tony——”_

_Stephen环视四周，试着看清那个新来者。该死……_

_“Tony——怎么了——？你还好吗？”_

_Tony胡乱揉着头发，面部扭曲。“很好。我很好，Steve。只是……只是……”_

_Steve站在那，没有动。_

_“她是……他的朋友……Metro General医院……她多少知道Strange……”_

_他自己的名字出现引起了Stephen注意。_

_“我……Christine——……是的。是的，她是……Stephen最亲密的朋友。……曾经是或现在也是……我不确定。”_

_他们之间的沉默延展。Steve一直盯着Tony，而Tony看着地板，他的表情是一种愧疚。然后Stephen就得到证实了。他们之间确实有着什么。_

_他想自己是否应该静静离开。想着他是该离开，还是……掺入其中。_

_因为一部分的他，那部分自私的他，哪怕是现在，还坚信Tony是他的。那样才是 **对的** 。_

_“你想让我停下吗？”Steve过了一会儿平静地说。_

_Tony抬眸。“什么？”_

_队长清了清喉咙。“停下……尝试，我的意思是。”另一个停顿。“瞧，我可以……等待……只要你需要。知道你准备好……我的意思是……我想说的是……我可以等。但是……真的会有那么一天吗？对于你来说？是你需要更多的时间，还是只是我这么想而已？你想……让我停止尝试吗……”_

_这一次，寂静近乎无法忍受。Stephen甚至不知道此时该做什么。这绝对不是他该听见的对话。他没有这个权利。_

_但一个声音无礼对他说，他有。_

_是。说“是的”，Tony。让他滚开。_

_你……你 **不该** 是他的。_

_“我不……”Tony咬了咬嘴唇，他的视线四处游离，直到落在队长身上。“我不想……要你停止尝试……但是……我也没准备好说‘好’。”_

**_什么？_ **

_Stephen开始耳鸣。他的身体忽然变得麻木。_

_“哦，好的。”Steve上前一步，嘴边扬起一个温柔的微笑。“……你会告诉我吗？当你准备好的时候？”_

_Tony笑了一声。“会。”_

_Stephen让自己的双眼紧闭。这个房间在转。他想……沉陷地板之下。他的心脏一定在那。它必然不在他的胸口中。_

_然而，Steve，非常……开心。“我去……告诉其他人不用担心——他们看见你跑到这来了。”_

_Stephen想象自己一拳打上那张完美脸庞的愚蠢笑容。_

_Tony多次张口，没有说一句话。但当Steve走到门边时，他脱口而出。“我害怕。失败。”_

_Steve转身面对褐发男人，有些疑惑。“什么？”_

_“你是……你，Steve。你是……完美的。”Tony微微踱步，双眼快速眨着，好像他努力尝试让自己冷静。“看吧这有个问题。我维持最长的……最长的关系就是与Stephen。他和我……我们是相像的。他并不完美……但不意味着我因此有一丁点不爱他。老天我……我爱他的不完美。但也许……因为他也是一样的……”_

_“问题在于，我人生中的所有人都不在乎……Pepper……Rhodey……Happy……他们都似乎爱着我成为的样子。我知道。我应该感激。那就像，他们看见了我身上好的一面，哪怕在我……并不好的时候。但是……那就像他们从来没有看见我。Stephen……他……好像他爱着我这个人，基于当下。而不是那个我有可能成为的、遥不可及版本的我。”_

_“Tony……我不……”他微微皱眉。“我没有要求你改变。我能看见你。”他上前几步，直到他们仅一步之遥。“我……我喜欢把咖啡视作食品组合的你。总是能够敏捷回击的你。天才的你……沉迷工作、沉浸在自己世界中的你……你说到工作时闪闪发亮的眼睛。”_

_“我知道你会说我根本不懂。”他懊恼地笑一声，一只手伸入精致的头发。“但你从不因为我没有你聪明而……看低我。有时你表现的遥远、冷漠，假装自己是媒体所编造的那样不可一世……但事实上，你在乎……你那样在乎属于你的人。你从不拒绝队伍中的任何事，哪怕小到愚蠢到吐司烤箱怎么用——”_

_Tony咳嗽着笑了一声。Steve很快也笑了起来。下一次他们四目相对，这位百万富翁的嘴边重新扬起了一个微笑。_

_“我知道你是怎样缅怀每一个在纽约入侵时死去的人。每周一的早晨……太阳升起之前。你是怎样看过他们所有的姓名。我爱你看到孩子们因见到你而开心时闪亮的眼睛……说着你是他们最喜欢的英雄。……Tony，我说的话……是认真的……你也是我的英雄。你是我最爱的英雄。不因为你是完美的……而是因为你……那样有人性。你是对的，尤其是我身上特别的任何事都来自于一瓶血清……”_

_Tony看了一眼好像想要打断。“队长——我不是——”_

_Steve很快轻轻摇头。好像说着这没关系。“但你……你身上所特别的所有事……是你自己。你建造了它们。你一点一滴努力而成。你争取，从不停歇，靠你自己……而你从未停止尝试。”_

_“Tony那就是……为什么我爱你。你让我知道你不需要变得完美变得优秀。这一次……你给了我希望。我终于感到……我在你身边的的时候我才是活着的。我能归属于这，此时此刻，不是对过去那些我已经失去的、无穷无尽的希望。我……因死亡被铭记。但你，因生存而被铭记。不顾一切地生活。充实生活。这会传染。所有人因在你身边而感到自己活着……”_

_但他注意到现在Tony一直盯着他，嘴巴微微张开，一种他不知道是好是坏的奇怪神情。_

_“我……”Steve很快说。“我很抱歉——我不是真的要……我不是……真的要……让你不舒服……”他吞咽，尴尬地指了指大门。“我走了——……是的——”他很快转身，快步走去。_

_“Steve——”_

_“是的？”Steve几乎立即看过去，那种神情让Tony想起热情的小狗，这很让人喜爱。_

_Tony短短笑一声，让这个笑容保持。一种奇异的冷静传遍全身。“……你让我想变得更好。在你身边，你让我想变得更好。也许那是……我——我现在有我的标准……关于我为你想成为什么。你值得怎样的人……然后我害怕……我会失败——”_

_“Tony，我并不完美。”队长真诚地回复。_

_“你当然没表现成那样。”Tony简单地说。现在那种平常调笑的语气回来了。“你上一次……不知道……哪怕有一点儿失控或自私，是什么时候？你甚至都不想在这。我可以这么说。你整个晚上都很僵硬。但你没有抱怨。我上个星期开始、包括一路开到这，都一直在抱怨——”_

_“我们走吗？”_

_“什么？”_

_Steve试着不对对方被吓一跳的神情笑出声。“我的意思是……就像你说的，我不想在这。你也不想在这——我们可以找点借口——”_

_Tony挑眉。“Steve，你不会为了自己去撒谎。”_

_金发男人假装被冒犯。“我可以——”_

_Tony笑了一声。“好像你能变得那么无礼似的，队长。来吧……我们回到那去。孩子们一定在想我们都去哪了——”_

_Steve继续看着，看着Tony拍了拍他的肩膀，轻巧穿过大门。_

_Stephen也如此。他看着看着，意识到……他已经错过了他的机会。_

_也许时机在很早以前就已经逝去了。_

_然而，最终，这位法师发现自己太过于沉浸在自己思想里，没有注意到Rogers没走。_

_队长先将视线投向天花板，然后是地面。闭上眼睛深吸几口气。Stephen不知道另一个男人在想什么，但看起来好像他试着让自己振作起来。_

_然后，过了几分钟，Steve快步走出了大门。_

_好奇抓住了他，Stephen很快跟了上去。他转角正好看见Rogers接近一大群人。Tony似乎和他的一些队友和理事会的几个人谈着形势，或只是随意地听着。_

_“我们有紧急情况——”Steve喊出。_

_那很严肃、直接。一种命令的口吻，依照这个人刚才与Tony在一起时的语气——脸红、不确定、窘迫。Stephen没能想象他能有这样的口吻。_

_这是让人印象深刻的180度转变。但Stephen认为也许这就是别人所看见的队长，高贵与力量的假象。_

_他们都担忧地转向他。_

_“发生什么了？”Natasha问。_

_Clint站直。“我们——”_

_“不。”Steve很快回复。“我只需要钢铁侠——”让人印象深刻地，Steve还板着脸。_

_理事会的成员只是后退一步，让路，好像自动地接受这不需要任何解释。然而，其他复仇者们，就是另一回事了。_

_Tony的表情不动声色，虽然有些吃惊。_

_Thor和Clint有一瞬看上去完全迷惑。 Bruce和Natasha好像已经了然，但谨慎地藏下他们的微笑。Sam扬起一边眉毛，对Steve笑了笑。Rhodes，还是平常了然的表情，把Tony往前推了推，同时对Steve夸张地微笑……_

_但Steve的视线从未离开Tony，伸出一只手。_

_而Tony，微笑，伸向那只手。_

_Stephen没有看着他们离开。他不确定自己还能接受。_

_他转身，走向另一个出口。他至少还记得解除幻觉咒语，让周围的人能看到他在那，试着给他让开。_

_大门边，他奔向Christine。_

_“Stephen！Stephen，怎么了？”她紧跟在他后面。近乎小跑着跟上他的脚步。“Stephen！”_

**——**

“Stephen Strange……Strange博士！”

他睁开眼，视线立刻看向Ross。

这位特工看上去很疲惫，顺从。

“你可以走了。”

法师皱起了眉。他仍然坐着，思绪狂奔。他近乎不敢去问。“为什么？”

Ross淡淡微笑。“真的泄漏者自首了。”

——

_距离慈善晚会有四个月了。Stephen几乎每一天都想到那个晚上。如果他诚实，每天的每一分钟。那在他的脑海一角游荡、逼近、萦绕，每一次都将刀刃插入他的心脏。_

_之后，他有简短地对Christine提到他看见了什么。他无意中听到的。她似乎仍然坚定认为他应该和Tony联系。去试试。去争夺。Tony和那位伟大的队长关系并不完全正式。哪怕他们是，Tony也许仍然……_

_但那就是完全的自私了。与一个男人分手，将他的心脏踩在脚下，变成让他数月痛苦的原因……然后在他向前看的时候，去重创那份新找寻到的幸福……闯进去要求第二次机会。那是，当然，一个非常荒谬、自私的举动。_

_她回复，他什么时候不自私了？为什么在最重要的现在不自私了？_

_他想，因为那是最重要的。也许，他该死的人生中有这么一次……他不该那样自私。成为更好的男人。成为他总想为了Tony而变成的男人。_

_就像……Steve Rogers。_

_但这没有让Stephen停止渴求，让他的思绪去细想。一部分的他仍然想着也许……只是也许……仍然想跑去Tony的门口。去解释，去叫喊，去乞求——如果他需要。_

_然后他想也许明天。或者后天。也许后天……他就会有勇气了。_

_不是去面对对方的勇气。不。是……被拒绝的勇气。_

_因为软弱，现在，他祈望。他可以无数次幻想那句“好的”，就像他希望的那样。在痛到最深处时倚靠于它。如果他得到一句真实的……不是梦魇中那样，不是他不安的自娱自乐那样……一句真实的“不”……那就是了。就结束了。而他还没做好准备让它结束。_

_然后一天变成一周，一周变成一月。_

_而现在……过了四个月，Stephen看着报纸的第一版。一张钢铁侠与美国队长热情拥吻的全彩图。_

_他记得昨天的事件。事实上，他就在那。_

_一场针对Stark工业的入侵。Tony毫不犹豫将自己投入战场。许多他的复仇者队友在那帮忙。_

_Stephen曾自问他是否该牵入其中。尤其Pepper的性命有所威胁。这位CEO似乎在所有雇员都安全转移前拒绝离开。一个大胆的举动，让她差点摔下12层玻璃，毫无疑问会让她最终丧命。_

_但在法师能采取行动之前，Steve Rogers先动了。_

_没有尖叫。但那种颤抖、恐惧，清晰展现在聚集的人们之中。当美国队长的身体撞上地面时，是一阵完全的安静。_

_然后他看见了那个熟悉的红金发。远处，Stephen只能看着，近乎出神，看着Tony扔下头盔快速跪在Rogers身边。_

_那样恐惧的神情……泪水盈满那双麋鹿般的双眼。他一次次哭喊着那位队长名字是的极度痛苦。对前来帮忙的警察歇斯底里地大喊……对他们尖叫，让他们不敢碰这具身体。用他的胳膊守护。_

_而奇迹般的，Rogers睁开了他的眼睛。大口喘气……_

_法师看着Rogers是怎样在疼痛中试着微笑。小声说着什么，这样远的距离听不见的话。队长似乎在安慰Tony、让他冷静。他看见Tony小心维持的面具怎样登时粉碎。_

_Stephen想……Tony曾这么看过他吗？曾看上去如此全心、全身、无助地沦陷爱情。他有没有像那样看过他……对周围所有人熟视无睹？就像世上所有别的事都无关紧要，就像世上再没有别的事物存在……就像此时此刻，只有他们二人。_

_这就像是爱情歌曲中所写的，完美的浪漫场景。一种Stephen从不相信的场景。一种他认为是虚幻的爱情。他一生嗤之以鼻的观点。_

_但Tony证明，这能是现实。_

_那个吻……那个吻，让所有人欢呼。_

_所有人，除了Stephen。_

_“你还爱着他吗？”_

_这打断了他的思绪，他的视线快速看向站在不远处的Wong。_

_是的。他们该回圣所了。他们出来走了走。但现在，Stephen站在售报处，盯着那些让他感到麻木的、无穷无尽的照片。_

_“我无法想象不爱他的人生。”_

_……_

_Stephen想，这该是结尾了。_

_虽然也许，他从未完全向自己承认一切都结束了。他仍然不确定自己是否能接受。_

_过了一天，这位法师去了布里克街177A号旁边的一个花店。忽略一切报纸、新闻，以及刊登那两位英雄的杂志。_

_那些新闻散布所有地方。冲刷所有类型的媒体。似乎每一分钟都在成倍增加。标题有“本世纪的超强情侣”、“天才、百万富翁、花花公子、慈善家，最终陷入爱河？”、“冲击互联网的爱情故事”。_

_他想去找Christine。如果需要，他可以几个星期躲在她的公寓。她会理解的。她总是会理解。_

_Stephen想买一些郁金香。记得另一位医生是怎样喜欢在家里放置花朵。他最近没对她做什么好事，而同时她却一直没有停止关心他。_

_但当他等着花朵包装的时候，一个熟悉的金发男人走了进来。_

_没有经常穿着的爱国装束，法师也几乎立即认出了他，他穿着一件简单的白T恤，牛仔裤，一件黑色的紧腰短夹克。Stephen只有念出晚宴上失真咒语的时间。_

_考虑到他的状态，这位队长恢复的不错。那张完美的脸上有着暗色的伤痕和刮伤，微微让他的行动有些僵硬。但Stephen想，没有任何普通人能从那样的坠落上存活，而且在那之后两天就能行动自如。_

_这位医生试着控制那翻起的愤怒。只是和那个代替他在Tony生命中的位置男人呼吸同一片空气，也会激起这种愤怒。在卖花人知道Rogers是谁，开始讨好他、为显然对这个领域不熟悉的Rogers选花的时候，他试着提醒自己来这是干什么的。_

_然而，他来这的原因十分明显。Stephen的双手在他的开衫毛衣口袋中握成拳。_

_这让他恶心……对于他自己的反应。Stephen从未认为自己是个好人，但他直到现在才了解自己的性格是有多丑陋。不能为Tony最终快乐而……快乐。_

_Tony值得更好的。比他更好的。_

_“他是先来的——你可以先帮他。我不在意多等等。”_

_那立刻将Stephen的思绪拉回现实，无意识地将视线投向Rogers。注意到他在看，这位金发男人礼貌地微笑。_

_“嗨。”Steve伸出他的右手。“Steve Rogers。”_

_“Vincent……Vincent Stevens。”Stephen微笑着回复，平静地握了握手。_

_如果Rogers注意到了厚重手套下颤抖的双手，他也没有提及。只是礼貌地尽量不增添压力。当他们四目相对，Stephen理解了。_

_那不是因为这是“合适”的事。不是Stephen所熟知、学到、在必要时表现的完美礼仪……但显然是一种善良性格的自然反应。_

_是的，这个男人与他完全不同。法师记得那天晚上Tony说的话。Rogers甚至都不能说一个像样的谎……_

_他微微恼怒。而这就是他，Stephen可以不费吹灰之力谎话张口就来。_

_“给Tony Stark？”在他能停下自己之前他说出口。很快恼怒地想，为什么要这样更残忍地惩罚自己。_

_Steve有些脸红，他不安地一只手穿过头发，放在脖颈后面。“……是的。”他焦虑地笑了一声。“……我想……城里的所有人都知道了……”_

_“很可能是整个国家。”Stephen说着轻轻笑了笑。他感谢头顶的神明——如果有的话——这听上去很自然，没有一丝他真实感受到的苦涩。_

_然后他看了看Rogers的选择。“红玫瑰？”_

_Tony不喜欢红玫瑰。这太过经典，很无聊。他近乎大声说出来。虽然他想停下他自己，但很快看向了别处。_

_“呃——……是的？”一个近乎犹豫的回复。_

_Stephen吞咽。“天竺牡丹怎么样。红的。”_

_Rogers很快疑惑地看着他。_

_“他妈妈最喜欢的。我一定是从哪看到过。”他语速很快。“Tony Stark……好吧，他的人生不是那么……隐私。玫瑰可能……有点过时。”_

_但队长不像是觉得这个对话很奇怪，只是简单接受了解释。他再次微笑。“不知道……有时候过时也并不是那么糟——”_

_Stephen对这句话想了想。_

_啊是的……他也许是对的。_

_也许那才是当下Tony所需要的。_

_“郊区的房子，白色栅栏，两个半孩子？”他说，微微调笑。_

_Stephen没有预料到对方回复中饱含的那份真诚。_

_Steve微笑。“是的我经常听到……但Tony不会喜欢的。他喜欢城市和灯光。而我不得不说，我也开始觉得这挺吸引人了。虽然孩子听上去不错……”他笑了一声。“但现在说那个还太早了……”_

_他的心跳停止了。这位法师感觉到全身恐惧的冰冷。“……他……想要孩子？”他不……Tony说过他不想……_

_金发男人顿了顿。但那个神情，Stephen已经知道了。_

_“好吧……呃……”Steve清了清喉咙。他没有说出来，但法师已经能猜到队长在顾虑什么。如果Natasha已经对Tony的生活做了些描述，他并不会吃惊。这位百万富翁的生活细节不该随意告诉陌生人。_

_“没关系。”Stephen说，谨慎地让自己的声音保持冷静。“我为私人问题的唐突道歉。别担心……我……也是个注重隐私的人……我也不会告诉别人很多……”_

_Steve看上去好像他想了一想。然后过了一会儿，微笑着漫不经心地将视线投回在店里另一端包装的卖花者。“谢谢。”_

_轻信……这个男人比Stephen要更容易轻信他人。甚至是善良。那种能和大多数人良好相处的类型，不是因为他足够聪明到玩好社交游戏，而是他知道怎么诚实地、真实地与他人交往。_

_所以Tony找到了一个与他截然不同的人。他想知道这其中有多少是他自己促成的。_

_但他想……那是为了变得更好。_

_他应该高兴……为Tony高兴。_

_……只是不是今天。也许是明天。或下一天……或未来的某一天。_


	16. Chapter 16

“……你只让我盯着钢铁之人——你应该……不！你弄得像这是他们很平常的吵吵闹闹一样！”

Tony走出电梯时顿了顿，望过那扇通往爆炸般声响的玻璃门。

“是的，没错你就是这样！……听着，我不会再重复一次！”

Thor转了转身子，似乎愤怒地朝他对面的墙大吼。哪怕那是隔音墙，仔细听还是能听见这个阿斯加德人的声音。

“……你应该告诉我队长和钢铁之人 _到底_ 发生了什么，而不是含糊其辞——……这不好笑！这比你那些可笑的事严重多了——”

Tony走向门口。他并没有刻意遮掩，但对方似乎没听见他进来了。

“不，我不会再回答你的问题了！轮到我问了！……我……我不知道那个法师怎么样——！……不，不是我没用—— **够了** ！我受够你的游戏了！你要么告诉我所有你知道的，要么——”

他大声清了清喉咙。Thor转过身，立即把手放了下来，有一瞬眼睛瞪大。然而，很快，这种震惊换成了平常亲和的微笑。

“……钢铁之人！”

“Thor。”Tony简短打招呼。这位百万富翁仍然站在门口，双手插在口袋里，腿站开了些。

他快速扫过房间，虽然这表现出Thor确实是在和自己说话。这里没有别人。并且Thor也从不愿学习怎么用地球的交流工具，比如说手机、摄像头、邮箱……

Tony深呼吸，上前几步。“惊爆点*……我要和他谈谈。”

这位阿斯加德人的表情变得困惑，无辜地不能再无辜。“我的朋友，我不知道你什么意思——”

Tony不得不承认，如果他不是有所了解的话，他也许会沉浸在这似乎很真诚的声音里。“Thor。我已经从Rhodey熊那里听说你一直在打听我的事了。抱歉，大家伙，但你没那么难发觉，当然我也非常乐意去认为这是因为我们突然变得特别哥们儿了……可我们都知道你和队长走的更近。如果什么变了，那只能是因为他。所以，他在哪？”

Thor保持安静，虽然这位工程师可以看见那个微笑在微微动摇。

他叹了口气，看着这个金发男人不易察觉地喘了口气。

“告诉他……我有个能让我们都受益的办法。告诉他，这是他欠我的，我要讨回来。”

……

他快步走向那栋大型却寓意不详的建筑。并不着急，从不会着急，不，但只是大踏步地向前走着。

走过入口处单独的“神盾”标志，穿过一扇扇双开门、一个个扫描仪。轻松穿过访客入口。

许多双眼睛扫过他，但没人流连太久。只是保安和员工对不熟悉的人瞥了一眼。他那一身暗色西装、低调的黑色领带更是显眼，与多数的灰色、蓝色西装形成鲜明对比。

快速扫了眼整个空间，他悠闲地走向被高厚玻璃保护住的前台。

对面的女人对他点了点头。

“午好，我来见Fury局长。”他用柔和的语气说。

“您有预约吗，先生？”

“没有。”他抬眸看向角落的监控摄像头，直直望入。“但向他传达一声问候。他会想见我的，我向你保证。”他盯着那个摄像头站起来，看着这个仪器甚至跟着他的动作一起移动。他的嘴边扬起一个狡黠的笑容，过了会儿转过视线。

这个女人疑惑地看着他，但开始打字。

可他没有等多久。他转身离开前台，几步走向大厅中间。很快他站上神盾的标志，标志在瓷砖上的浮雕被他踩在脚底。等着。

此刻明显就有许多明晃晃的视线投来了，员工们甚至停下脚步好奇地盯着他。

他花了点时间拉直袖子，调整那个翡翠袖扣。

然后……警报声。

过度扫射的灯光和大声拉响的铃声。几秒之内，保安以及全副武装的作战小组快速将他全面包围，手指放在扳机上。

笑容扩大，他缓慢将双手举上头顶。

……

“如果这没用的话——”

“会有用的。”

他们交换眼神。Tony用不容置喙的眼神直直盯向那位前王子。Thor很快妥协着叹了口气，继续焦虑地踱步。

然后电梯传来一声轻响，Steve快步走入房间。他只在Thor冰冷的视线看向他时停顿了一瞬。虽然很快，队长就转而聚焦Tony。

“发生什么了？我刚接到你的信息警报就响了——”

Tony忽略这个问题。“你阻止其他人了吗？”

“我……”他一阵懊恼，继续说。“是的，我已经告诉所有人别去回应那个警报，但Fury现在正命令不许拖延了。Tony这见鬼的发生了什么——”

……

Ross大步冲向控制室，肾上激素在他的血液中搏动。没过多久他来到主监视屏。停在Maria Hill旁边，双眼从没离开屏幕。

“耶稣……是真的……？”

Hill微微转向他。“Loki Odinson或Laufeyson。因2012年的纽约入侵而闻名。义兄Thor。Loki在同一年从地球上消失了。自那之后没有任何音讯。但考虑到那个事件中没有很多可见的细节，没有告知给公众的彻底描述，很难确定……更不用说在Thanos事件发生的那两三年，我们的数据都是一团乱——”

Ross试着平稳他的呼吸，同时继续盯着那个男人……不，阿斯加德人……屏幕所显示的。这个神明看上去很冷静，懒洋洋地坐在椅子上——在被上锁及加固的房间中央。有一瞬，他的视线径直扫向摄像头。笑容加深，他再次将视线转向前方。

一切都让这位神盾特工感到不安。他觉得自己无法看透，哪怕他努力尝试。

“……我们知道的是，Thor在2015年告诉我们Loki在他们尝试解救Jane Foster的战役中死去了。虽然几年后证实他还活着，装作是Odin，治理阿斯加德，直到他们的……姐姐，Hela……领了一支军队过去。Loki确实帮助Thor、Valkyrie，还有Banner博士解救了许多阿斯加德人，并消除了威胁。虽然在他们来地球寻找避难所的旅途中被Thanos伏击。Thor似乎在分别之后就非常确定Loki被那个疯巨人所杀。这一次，是确定的，但……”

“而他就……什么？忽然从死亡前线回来自首？”

“技术上说这，就阿斯加德的说法，Loki似乎在帮助Jane Foster安全返回和保护真实宝石的途中就已经解除了所有指控。他……企图扮作国王？这似乎从来没被细细研究过。考虑到之后发生的所有混乱，这是说得通的。”

Ross两只拳头撑着靠在桌子边，叹口气。“所以他只是地球的、在我们的法律和管辖之下的罪犯。那为什么还来这？他只需要避开地球……Fury在哪？谁能联系得到Thor吗？”

Hill双臂交叉。“复仇者大厦被通知过了，但没有回应。幸运的是，Loki没有攻击就投降了。”

“不幸的是，这不是他第一次这样。他不能被信任。他2012年故意让自己被抓，然后拆毁了直升航母，离间队伍。”

他们所有人快速转身，看着Fury一脸阴沉地走进。但在Ross哪怕能说一个字之前，Loki的声音在扬声器中回荡开。

“好像某个能做决定的负责人来了。这可有一会儿了，Fury局长。”

“我要把信号放在屏幕上。”Fury大声说。两个技术人员点头，然后听从指令。“Hill，继续联络复仇者大厦。”

……

“这他妈太疯狂——”

“什么——……Stark究竟发生了什么？！”

“Tony，他为什么会这么做？你怎么知道他没有耍你——”

“我们真要忘记他曾经把Thanos的军队带到这来吗？！他是个凶手！”

“所以你要告诉我们的是，你信任Thor那个神经病的弟弟——”

“领养的。”Thor低声说。

Bruce，头痛按着鼻梁，哼了一声。

“我懂Thor，但为什么你对此这么冷静？”Clint问Bruce。

Tony看着他们，大多数是Steve、Clint、Natasha，还有Sam——通常是最会抱怨的源头。他们的愤怒让他疲惫不堪的日子一去不复返了。虽然Rhodey对此没有感觉良好，Barnes也没有。

“如果你杀过人，或者多少与大规模致死有联系的人，举手——”Tony自己举起了手，看过周围。其他人没有这么做，但他们了解了。

短暂停顿，许多人继续踱步或叹着气。

然而，Rhodes，很快眨了眨眼。忽然想起了一件事。“这就是你为什么在瓦坎达问那些问题——”

Bruce也抬头，将视线投在那个阿斯加德人身上。“你是怎么知道这两个人的事。”他含糊地指向Tony和Steve。“……在我之前就——”

“他……”Thor将重量用另一条腿支撑，艰难吞咽。“……我弟弟没有告诉我很多。他含糊其辞。我们甚至都没有机会细说。在Hela和Thanos发生的所有事之间——”

“好你们知道的，这很愚蠢。”Sam说着站起来。“为什么我们不说出来，真正把我们每个人知道的都说说，因为似乎每个人都知道事情的一部分。从你，Stark开始，为什么你和Loki在一起？他一开始是怎么到这的？？”

“等等……”Clint将视线投向Tony。“你在Thor之前就知道他还活着？”

“……什么时候？”Natasha嘲讽地低声说。

鹰眼看了她一眼，然后继续看着那位百万富翁。“为什么你不告诉我们？”

Steve叹了口气。“这……这是怎么发生的？你怎么能相信他——”

“你们也都还在这不是吗。”Tony怒视着打断。

这让队长立刻闭上嘴。Tony只是将玻璃杯放到唇边，抿了一口，那冰冷的视线仍然盯着金发男人，好像看他胆敢再说话。

Sam上前一步。“你确实知道Loki曾扮作Odin，他没能看好王国剩下的人，这就是Thanos怎么着手他的计划，强迫侏儒制造无限手套，同时执行他的计划——Thor跟我们说过这个……如果我们那时候知道Loki在假扮Odin也许——”

Tony大笑出声。“你忘了你们都那么混蛋，我们都没能真正说上什么。你知道的，在我快死了之后？！”他停顿，但只是一瞬。“我没想对你们解释我自己。不是现在。只有……”

他叹口气，转向那个阿斯加德人。“嘿，惊爆点……抱歉。当然，我可以说我不知道怎么去联系你，但是……我那时甚至没有尝试。我知道你对于自己的弟弟死去而伤心……第一次……但……他只是……”

Thor只是看着他，点头。“如果你这么做了，他就不会再信任你。我懂我弟弟，钢铁之人。并且，我最终也有所了解了……如果那有所效果的话……”

……

“你一定有很多问题。那就从为什么我在这开始吧。”

Fury叹息。“我确实在乎为什么。我知道的太少，我们就只能最好听你怎么说。”

Loki抬眉。“哦但这很好。事实上对你有益。”

停顿，一阵沉默，他与Ross和Hill交换眼神。

“你为什么在这？”Ross打破沉默。

一阵轻笑声。“你一定是Ross特工了。我想我还没有荣幸见过你。”

“你、为什么、在、这。”他重复。

简短的停顿。“我想要一份赦免。我想要在这个星球上所指认的所有罪行的赦免。要签字、盖章。不可撤销，不可逆转。”

“什么？”Ross在他能停下自己前大声说。他难以置信地皱眉看向Fury。

然而，这位局长，仍然不动声色。“而你为什么觉得这能被批准？”

“啊，如此无聊的问题。”他佯作无趣。“我该从哪里开始？我在阿斯加德就洗脱所有罪名了，我现在能猜想，你们可以搞清楚那场侵略背后的人是Thanos，而不是我。事实上，我从那个疯巨人手上帮助并解救了Thor和Banner的性命。我在大战中有所助力。你可以问他们任何一个来证明。”

“你以前的行为仍然杀过许多人类。你无法被认为无罪。”Fury继续。

“而这就是为什么我想做个交易。”Loki的唇边扬起一个笑容，他向后靠在椅子上，那双纤长的腿近乎优雅地交叉。“你给我批准，我可以完全保证你值得这么做。”

Fury发出一声简短的、冷酷的笑。“好啊……那就说说。你有什么？”

“情报。你迫切需要的情报……事实上一直找寻却徒劳无获的——”

“关于什么的情报？”

“关于Strange博士，当然。”

忽然的沉默在房间中回荡。Ross僵在原地，而Hill微微困惑地盯着Fury。然而，这位局长，没有分给他们任何注意力。

他让这段沉默继续游荡，然后开口。“……他回到纽约后的这几年都在做什么。在疯巨人袭击前，你无法判断他在哪的那几年。关于他所有能力的情报，他的力量、他的弱点。我承认，虽然我现在也没有全部的答案，但我的确认为自己比你们要清楚的多，局长。一份赦免，你就能给我权力……去搞清最后那一部分……而我非常乐意与他人共享。”

“……我知道那个法师最近被关了起来。这会有两种结果，你知道的。第一种，他会因一个或另一个缘由被放出去。在他还不是巨大威胁时，你会希望他回到复仇者，他的能力会有价值。事实上，你更希望他在复仇者里，而不是对立面。”

“……但你担心他的能力。……是的，我清楚他前几天给你们的那点吓唬。哦，我没怪你。你有权害怕。如果他决定反对你的小组织，你现在没有人能直接与他的力量抗衡。真没有。而那就是，毫无疑问地……一个拉响警报的担忧……尤其考虑到……那一段历史……”

Fury从监视屏上移开视线，仍然听着，但缓慢踱步。

“……我把我自己当做你的解决方法。而且，让我站在你这一边，意味着你不再依赖那个中庭法师对于魔法国度的知识，那种力量、维度、你甚至无法理解的世界。我们都知道那位女巫在这方面的欠缺，哪怕你能稳住她……她是个没有自制、自知和规矩的孩子……”

“……或者第二种，不论什么原因他永远不会被释放……好吧，你会缺一个法师。我相信我能轻松填补那个空位。”

“所以，什么？”Fury平稳回驳。“你想……成为复仇者？”

Loki微笑。“不如叫情报通讯者如何。特殊事件，我很乐意投入自身并提供有益帮助。”

“你为什么这么做？为什么想要我们的赦免？你可以轻松去宇宙的任何地方做你任何想做——”

“因为我觉得流亡太无聊了。地球是个非常有趣的地方。”

“无聊？你做这些就因为你很无聊？”

Loki翻了个白眼。“虽然那对你们来说可能没什么意义，那对我来说可是个大问题。”他懊恼。“再者，Thor会高兴的。当然，那不是我最大的动机，但我们正在修补关系，也就是说，我哥哥和我。一定程度上，我喜欢看见他高兴然后别再管我的事……我承认，长时间没有他吵闹也够无聊的。复仇者联盟是个有无穷乐趣的地方。充满着比普通中庭要更有趣的人……”

这位阿斯加德人深吸一口气，前倾，那双穿透力的杏眼直直看向摄像头。“我向你提供的是，不再被视为人类威胁的我。我遵守规章。没有谋杀，没有破坏，不会颠覆你的小世界。我相信这对你来说是个不错的交易。”

“……你有一个小时的时间决定并把赦免给我——在没人能阻挡我走出去之前。”

沉默一会儿，Fury扳动开关，切断他们这一头的麦克。“让委员会上线。”他说。

Ross上前。“你真的要信任Loki？Strange博士不是个威胁。……你害怕什么让你愿意去相信Loki，而不是去相信还没做任何事……恶意做任何事的Strange……”

“你不像我一样了解他。”这位局长打断。“有着那样的……动机，他比Loki危险的多。我确实希望那不会发生，但不论什么原因他叛变，你不会想知道StephenStrange能做到什么的。如果这是个选择，我会选Loki。这是后备计划。并不糟糕。而如果——再一次的，我希望——如果双方表现的都很好呢？那样，复仇者就有两个高强法师了。”

……

“你们中的一半……我想请你们相信我。”Tony和Rhodey以及Bruce交换了较长的对视。然后转向Steve，而后很快是他剩下的老队伍。“另外一半，好吧……你们欠我的，而这就是了。这就是我想请求的。也是你们该做的。你们不会响应警报。你们也不会接通来自神盾的电话。在接下来的一个小时左右，他们就会释放Stephen。我会去接他回来。你们很可能会在30分钟后接到Fury的另一个传唤，然后你们就去吧。很简单。我说的就是我想要你们做的。”

Clint踱步走向沙发，然后靠在扶手上。他叹了口气。“……好的……但这是什么？你想要我们所有人撒谎？难道你忘了我们这有些人是说谎健将？”他微微向队长那里点头。好像有所发觉，Steve对他皱眉，似乎被冒犯了。

Tony紧接着说，“你们不需要撒谎。做你们平常迟钝的自我就好——”

“什么？！”

但这没有让百万富翁惊慌。他神情一如既往的沉着。“别说谎。”他淡淡地说。

“这怎么可能呢？”Steve微微叹了口气说。“我们该告诉他们你没有和Loki走得很近？”

Tony看了他一眼。“我和Loki没有走的很近吗？”

“你有。”队长微微皱眉地说。

但Tony忽视这清晰的愤怒。“那么，这就是你该说的。”

简短的停顿，一些人交换眼神。

最终，静静地，Barnes开口。“……我不是唯一一个迷惑的……是吗？”

……

“你的赦免。”Fury将一大叠文件放在Loki面前的桌上。“搞定了。”

这个阿斯加德人淡淡地翻过那些纸张，时不时停下仔细看看其中的一部分。“很好。”他过了一会儿说。“所有过去的罪行，对吧？”

“没错。”

Ross站在不远处，他的双臂交叉。对于这整个形势，他愤怒与内敛的神情清晰展现在脸上。

“所以……我们成交了？”这位负责人沉稳地说。

过了一会儿，Loki对Ross笑了笑，然后再次转向Fury。“当然。”他近乎愉悦地说。

Ross的表情抽动了一下，但他和Fury离开时，最终都只是叹了口气。但他们只走到了门边就听到……

“哦顺便一说，是我泄露的西伯利亚录像。”

——

“这见鬼的是什么？！”Ross大发雷霆，一只手砸向桌子。

他们都移去了会议室，这让Ross非常诧异。然而，考虑到最近的赦免，他也不能怎么反对。虽然，如果他对自己诚实，他非常清楚只有这位神明愿意的时候，他们才能拘捕他。

“你要么在撒谎，要么就是在袒护Strange！考虑到你最先和我们说提供他的情报，这非常怪异。再说为什么Strange博士会为了你让自己被抓进来？！”然后这位神盾特工忽然转向靠在远处墙边的Fury。

只一瞬，一个想法就击中他脑海。这位负责人看上去太冷静了。这就证实了他的猜测，Fury除去这让人煎熬的事件，还要知道的更多。

但Loki很快开口，平静地，近乎不感兴趣。“我为了引起骚乱泄露的录像。就像我说的，我非常无聊。但我承认，那没有达到……我所想要的影响。但它确实给这次赦免提供了完美的机会。……对于那个中庭法师而言，他也许还以为是他儿子泄露的录像。我想，技术上说现在还是Stark的儿子。他……在我的推动之下……误解了。……而且好吧，把那个宝贝的博士从Stark身边拿走……我想这会是造成复仇者混乱的最后推动力——”

这个阿斯加德人盯着Ross——他正皱着眉，但现在呼吸似乎平稳下来了……好像就快相信了……

Loki很快笑了。“这……就是你们该对那个小联合国说的，如果他们问的话。”

静了一秒。

“什么……？这什么意思！？”

Fury叹了口气。“Harley，Stark的养子，泄漏的录像。Strange博士，其实，是在包庇他的儿子。”

Ross再次猛地转身，他思索着把最近这些天的细节拼凑起来。“你……你知道？而你让我审问那个男人这么多天——”

这位负责人看着他。“不论你怎么试，Strange都不会松口的。……但我不知道如果我告诉你了，你会怎么做。你的动机会是什么。你有点儿像童子军。”

这位特工被冒犯道：“我……我不是个孩子！一定还有什么办法——”然后一切就会变得失控而复杂。

但Fury忽略他，冷冷地看着Loki。“但真正的问题的是，你为什么现在在保护Strange——”

沉默一会儿，这个阿斯加德人开口。

“Stark和我有个交易。他知道我想要赦免，并给了我这个机会。作为交换，他可以拿回他心爱的博士。”他仍然坐在他们对面的椅子上。他的长腿撑在桌上，将他和两个神盾特工分开。

“你似乎并不想让Strange离开复仇者。至少现在还不想。其实，你想让有奇特技能价值的他，继续留在你的英雄乐队里。……我给了你一条路。你想做好准备应对Strange变成威胁的可能。……好吧，所以我来了。我解决了你所有的问题。双赢。我之前说的没有撒谎。而我会遵守这个交易，盯着那个法师，并跟你们分享我所获知的。现在，我得到Stark的信任了。还有比成为Stark的朋友更能好好盯着那个博士的办法吗？还有什么比帮助Stark救回那个宝贝博士更能吸引他的办法——”

Ross按了按鼻梁，面部扭曲地闭上了眼睛。他不喜欢这个。他不喜欢这一切的事。他习惯了人们用语言撒谎。事实上，他认为他自己非常善于分析情况、辨认欺骗、心里控制……但这整个形式……他无法辨认事情原委。

Loki这个人就更甚。他的思维就像一袋子野猫颠倒不堪。Ross真心无法分清谎言从哪结束、真话从何开始。或者从那张嘴里说出来的每个字，都是某种奇异的谎言与真相的组合？这真的有可能吗？

Fury不动声色，他靠近那张大型会议桌。“所以这其中你有什么好处？”

Loki翻了个白眼。“一份赦免。我都跟你说了。这不是谎话，局长。”

“并且你会监视Strange博士和Stark？”

“难道不是这样？”

“为什么？”

“啊。如此重复的问题……”这位神明夸张地叹口气，将头仰后。

“你 _真的_ 为什么这么做？”

他嘴边扬起一个顺从的微笑。“再说一次，我很无聊。变得无聊真的特无聊。”

但Fury只是挑眉。“你不能仅仅因为无聊就做这些。”

“你活过几千年吗？没有。”话语里夹杂着讽刺。“那么你就无法理解了，不是吗？”

又是一阵沉默，Loki和那位负责人似乎都不打算收回视线。但过了几分钟，Fury缓慢将握成拳的手放在冰冷的金属桌面，前倾。

“所以……”他以一种让人惊讶的冷淡语气说。“Stark知道你想要一份赦免。你们两个在之前就有联系。足够让他真的信任你、与你交易。”

Loki微微恼怒，展现出他往常的漠不关心。“我扮作Odin时来过这很短一段时间。也证明成为阿斯加德统治者是件非常无聊的差事。那些以为用拳头就能解决所有事的蠢货……太多了…… _雷神_ ……不管怎么说，我接受了Stark的好意。这，直到今天还没有回报……”他的声音近乎风趣。

“你想着和复仇者的一员相处？当他们都认为你死了的时候？”

“哦，我觉得那太搞笑了。……而就像这所表现的，我不害怕任何事。我去那的时候，你大多数的英雄似乎都落败了。受一个美国的队长领导——”Loki提及Rogers的语气有些恼怒，这让Fury皱眉。

“你似乎很喜欢他。”

Loki大笑一声。“那个队长？”

“不。”他淡淡回复。“Stark。”然后停顿一下。“他也和你睡过？”

Ross感到羞愧。“局长！”

但这个阿斯加德人只是被逗乐地笑了。“哦，你们人类……如此简单的一根筋。”他穿透的视线快速扫过Ross，然后再次看向Fury。“……我们都知道Stark一直因为他的小白脸心碎，让他游移不定。不，不是对队长。哪怕是 _那一段_ 还新鲜着，他也不是Stark真正、真切想要、渴求的，不是吗？……但那是个问题，对吗，局长？你的难题从没有消失……”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“不知道？”

“ **你** 知道你在说什么吗？”他将声音低了八度。但当没有回复，他继续说。“我怎么知道能不能信任你？”

“你信任过谁吗？”Loki淡淡回驳。然后他轻叹口气。“但我给你个原因，看在还挺有趣的份上。……因为你别无选择。我只是变成了你最好的选择。这就是为什么你那样愿意帮我拿到赦免，而 _那_ 也是为什么你会信任我……至少是现在。”

——

_“我们正在神盾的纽约摩天大楼，信息显示今天早晨发生了另一起拘捕事件。这是否与上周资源泄露的调查有关——”_

_“……几周之内的第二次拘捕事件。第一件，当然，是逮捕自称泄露美国队长与钢铁侠机密录像的Strange博士——”_

_“这个逮捕究竟有多公平一直众说纷坛。许多人认为Stephen Vincent Strange博士是正义的，应该被释放——”_

_“……这个问题被一次次提及，Strange博士公开神盾局一直掩藏的、对于Tony Stark先生的事实真的有错吗——”_

_“神盾局至今还没有对今天的逮捕发出官方声明——”_

他们都待在那个大房间里，一些人踱步，一些人半坐在不同的地方。多个屏幕播放着多个新闻频道，无止境地报道神盾局的事情。

电话、警报还在响着，但没有人回应。过了一整个小时，房间里的一些觉得铃声吵闹的人，甚至也习惯它了。

没有人说话。他们试过，当然。在Tony离开大厦时有些担忧的声音响起，然而，由于这个队伍里有太多的观点不一，没有人能完全撑过几个句子的对话。毕竟，Steve非常清楚自己在这一刻整个队伍对的相处中，没有同等的权力和尊重。

现在他们都避开看对方，每个人都太过疲惫，哪怕有个人信仰，也无法去争执了。

_“插播一则紧急新闻。四分钟前一辆高级轿车来到了神盾大楼，这只可能属于Tony Stark……”_

“哦来了——”Clint小声说，打断长而冰冷的沉默。

许多人转过来盯着屏幕。

他们看到Tony走出那辆车，许多神盾特工从大楼里快速出来，帮忙控制住迅速包围那位百万富翁的记者们。他们叫喊着混在一起的问题，但Tony没有丝毫在意，快步穿过主入口。

_“这是在未婚夫被捕后Stark先生第一次出现在公众眼前——神盾官员声称今天并没有钢铁侠来访的安排——”_

似乎那群人还没有注意到，但复仇者们可以看见。屏幕之后的远处，在双开门后面，有一群工作人员围在一个高个子身边——他穿着深蓝色长袍，在黑色制服边站立。

很快屏幕中的相机疯狂移动，他们可以看见至尊法师了。他的眼睛盯着一步步走近的Tony。然而，在这对恋人能触及对方之前，Stephen快速转过头。

当然，没有音频他们不知道发生了什么，但下一秒，Fury很快进入视线，Ross紧跟其后。他们似乎想说什么……或至少试着说什么。

Tony冲上前将Stephen护在身后。看上去这位百万富翁好像在全力大声叫着什么，让Ross快速闭上了嘴。Fury虽然还是淡然的神情，简单翻了个白眼，但似乎是退让了。

摄像人员和一大群记者终于靠近到麦克风能捕捉声音的位置。

那很模糊，但他们可以听到Tony说的最后几句话。 _“……我他妈不在乎！他会和我一起走。这就结束了。 **再敢碰他我就把你们的骨头都掰得粉碎，懂了吗？** ……走吧，Stephen——”_

Tony没有浪费时间去牵Stephen的手，引导他们离开。这对恋人只是简短的交换眼神，而后他们径直走了出去，穿过门外聚集的人群。

尖叫与提问的喊声一路跟随着他们上车，但他们没有说话。一种微笑在他们二人的唇边扬起，在相机角度正确时清晰可见。

_“前所未有的场景。Tony Stark似乎在护卫着他的未婚夫，Stephen Strange博士离开了神盾地点——”_

_“……Strange博士是否洗清罪名尚不清晰——”_

_“……一个大胆的举动，似乎他让整个世界都不敢介入他们之间——”_

Sam吹了个口哨，Clint懊恼地笑了一声，许多频道开始转向神盾局大楼。记者和主持人对于他们所见，仍然有争议和讨论，但很快大部分的复仇者们移开视线，不再有所注意了。

Rhodes和Bruce试着掩住自己的微笑，Clint和Natasha嘴边有着小小的笑容……Sam和Barnes很快走向仍然面无表情、却紧绷下巴看着屏幕的Steve。

但他们甚至都没有时间说一个字，FRIDAY打断。“Fury局长的来电……”

这是在Fury往常般严肃的语气传来时，他们得到的唯一预警。

“我知道你们无视了我们的电话。滚过来， **现在。** ”

——

“你还好吗？”

“很好。”

Tony将一只手放在对方大腿上，微微收紧。“嘿，我很……抱歉，我知道你不喜欢坐车但是……”

“舆论。”Stephen简单回复。嘴角扬起一个微笑。“我知道。没事的，Tony。”

“你确定你很好？你被关了好几天——”

Stephen轻笑。“不是很糟……只是有点吵。……他们——”

“他们很好。Harley和Peter跟着Pepper在家。”

简短的停顿，但在Stephen能够再次张口之前，Tony打断他。“我过会儿解释——好吗？”

这位法师盯着他较长一会儿，他们的眼睛相锁。Tony屏住呼吸，观察着对方的表情，迫切地希望没有一丁点不愉快。

“Tony……”他最终低声道。

“相信我，求你？我只是……想要解决——……我想要你回来——”

“我知道……”

“我无法忍受就让他们带走——”

“我知道……”

“我发誓我知道自己在做什么——……我好好思考过这个——”

“我知道。”Stephen伸手，牢牢抓住Tony的前臂，扣住，足以抓回对方注意力。“ _我知道_ 。……我很信任你。你不需要说服我。”

工程师的脸上闪过简短一瞬的惊讶。这所意味着的东西，深深刺痛了医生的心脏。但在他能对此说什么之前，Tony很快微笑了。

“我们应该离开一段时间。一个度假……离开这所有的事，只有你和我。……老天我太想你——”

Stephen不由自主地微笑。因他看向那双鹿一般的眼睛时，那样真诚的喜爱之情而开心。“好。”他高兴地说，同时用拇指掠过对方的下颚线。

“别撒谎，医生。你那段反败为胜真的吓人，但也确实性感。我听说了审讯时你的权力游戏——”百万富翁的嘴边展现出一个笑容，他的声音变成更为打趣的腔调。他靠得更近了些，近乎坐到对方腿上。

Stephen只是低低地笑，总是喜欢Tony在这方面好笑的举止。这总让人对他的自负感到惊奇。“Tony……我总会……保护住你的东西……”

“等我们到家，宝贝——”Tony一只手抚摸上对方的胸膛，最后几乎抓住。“我这几天想死了触摸你——”

但他想起了一件事。“Tony……”他艰难吞咽。他简短地低垂目光，然后抬眸望向对方。“……我们该谈谈……关于……我得——……我得告诉你我回到纽约时候的事……”

Tony疑惑地盯着他。“……好的……？”

Stephen再次开口，想要继续，但他感觉到了。有一股让他毛骨悚然的能量。

他的余光看见了炽热的红色。

这发生地太快。他只有足够的时间抓住Tony，然后制出一个盾牌。

_“STEPHEN!”_

轮胎碾压的尖锐巨响。震耳欲聋的撞击声，与一声大喊。

——

这真的是……一个混乱的局面，至少可以这么说。

他们走入会议室的那一分钟，叫喊声就开始了。引入眼帘的不仅是Fury，还有Loki，这让他们几乎抓狂。Clint仍然站在门口，与Loki保持距离，好像那是物理上可能的。然而，没有人能怪罪他。Thor是唯一一个看到他弟弟在这而高兴的，但那并不让人惊讶。

Loki站着，靠在大型窗户旁边，淡淡地望出去，似乎对于Fury投来的无数个问题毫不感兴趣。

最终，他们最终得出了这一整个故事的原委。

Loki和神盾做了个交易，作为交换他过去所有罪行的赦免，他会在需要时帮助复仇者们。周围是持续不断的威胁，另一位法师、以及事实上是半个神明的人，神盾是不会轻易放过的。在这之上，他还会盯着StephenStrange。Loki在队伍里的位置是另一位法师，能自然地平衡力量。他们显然不用再依靠那唯独一个法师了。

Loki会为西伯利亚录像泄漏顶罪，上传联合国，并被证明这就是真相。是真正所发生的。这只是想让复仇者和神盾引起混乱的一个小把戏。只有当另一个更好的机会出现，他才会把事情和盘托出。

Strange会被释放并正名。有了那份已经交给那位神明的、对过去所有错事的赦免，他们只能止损，并到此为止。他们至少知道，这不是安全漏洞。并且，考虑到他们所交换的，合理的交易，他们可以挽回面子，并简单地让事情就这么过去。

然而，困扰Steve的是，为什么神盾一直将Strange视作威胁……或者只是Fury这样？当然，他知道显而易见的事。一个拥有出类拔萃的能力、却无人能够匹敌的人，如果反对他们，那确实会带来问题。但他们却把这视作一件……在不久的将来高概率发生的事。这和Strange所说过的有关吗？他和这位局长之间在整个局势之下，有突出的矛盾？当然，队长自己也有对于Strange的疑虑，而他坚信这种感觉是相互的。然而，撇开Strange表现出的敌意，Steve至今无法想象他真的会危害人类。

然后就是第二个问题，Loki到底是站在哪一边的？是的，Tony关于这个计划所说的，与Fury所说的完全吻合。但形成这样复杂的局面实在是太疯狂了。

Tony似乎相信Loki提供给神盾关于Strange的情报只是为了换取赦免。一个谈判的筹码。自从那次审讯的惨败，联合国、委员会、神盾局对至尊法师的态度已经走向边缘。他们会抓住前进的机会。Tony知道这个，并让Loki有所利用。

然而，Fury，似乎认为Loki真的会监视Strange。Loki同时也会监视Tony。他们一起制成这个计划，并成功在没有提及Harley的情况下把Strange救了出来，他就完全有了那位百万富翁的感谢之情和信任。接近这对恋人、获取至尊法师情报的最佳方式。

他们都太过疯狂了，Steve不清楚哪边才是真相。但他也知道这都有可能。看这个屋子里焦虑的气氛，似乎他们大多数也都没被完全说服。这太……Loki了。或者他只是在做双面间谍？

然而，有一件事是真的。Tony是对的。他们都不需要撒谎。

“好吧你到底在玩什么？”Sam喊道。“你先是和Stark在一起，现在你又站在……神盾这边……与Strange对立？你是觉得好玩吗？”然后他转向Fury。“……我知道那个法师不喜欢复仇者，但他不是一个真的……紧急威胁——……不过，这个家伙， _被证明_ 就是个危险人物！”

“目前——”

“与Stephen对立意味着与Tony对立。”Rhodes望着Loki说。“你在出卖我最好的朋友？你觉得我会就站在这——”

但他没有能说完这句话，Hill就冲了进来。他们都立即转向她。

“出事了——”她快速打开大屏幕，正播放着……

“他……妈的……？”

坐着的那些人站了起来，眼睛紧盯着那个屏幕。城市的一部分近乎被一只大型生物夷平。它非常大。足够巨大到让摩天大楼相比之下就像个小模型。它有着巨龙一般的头，两只角，地上有四只巨大的爪子。一条长尾极具威胁地晃动。如果一定要去形容，它的皮肤就像涌动的岩浆所铸造，表面是寒冷的黑色，但其下饱含着能够摧毁万物的滚烫。

Thor第一个有所动作，好像要冲去这个地方。Steve和Clint紧接下一秒。

“站住。”那种无聊的声调。

他们都快速转向Loki。

Thor皱眉，看向他的弟弟。“他们没法对抗一只火龙！我不知道这怎么回事，但我们可以一会儿理清楚，弟弟——”

“恐怕，是我做的。”Loki简单回复。

Thor神色惊恐，在房间里的其他人也完全如此。“LOKI！”

但另外一位神明只是看着他们，大部分是看着“那群混蛋”。“你们没有人能打得过那样的东西。我建议你们别费力了。大概也就只会碍事……”

“究竟怎么回事？！ _你疯了吗？！_ ”Clint现在开始大叫了。“别真回答这个问题。我已经知道答案了！”

“我只是在做我所承诺的。”这个阿斯加德人笑了。他看向Fury。“我相信Stark和Strange已经到那了。”

“ **什么？！** ”Steve快步穿过房间。“你这个贱——你把Tony置于险境？！”

“我想看看那个法师到底能做到什么程度。”

Natasha和Barnes僵住了，站得过于笔直，恐惧地交换眼神。

“放松……那个法师不会让Stark受伤的，我保证。Stark在那，只是为了增添一点动力——”

“该死——”Rhodes没再浪费时间，跑了出去，把Hill推开。

Natasha上前。“我们该走了，队长——现在！”

Loki翻了个白眼。“我一定要这样重复吗，你们都不会有一丁点帮助——”

Thor迅速抬起头。“你都做了什么？！如果你的小计划失去控制了呢！”然后他深吸口气，好像试着让自己冷静下来。“……你总是有后备计划的，Loki——我今天希望你有——”

另一位神明只是微笑。“当然。你就是我的后备计划，哥哥……还有Banner博士。我建议你们两个——”

房间里充满着叹息与震惊，但Thor和Bruce只是二话不说地冲了出去。

但当“那群混蛋”也要跟着出去时，Loki戏剧性地叹口气。“再说一次，别碍事。”

“你没资格告诉我们该做什么！”Clint喊了回去。

“你有几成把握Strange可以处理这个？”Fury最终开口。

那群混蛋们噤声了，但是由于震惊。

“十成把握。……我很确定你做过功课了。所有关于他帮助中庭多个英雄组织的传闻，已经让他至少自己一人对抗过三种恶魔实体。这些都是真的。我只是想看看现场版本。”

Fury看了他一眼。

这个阿斯加德人只是扬起一边眉毛。“你不想吗？”

过了一会儿，这位负责人叹息。

“你们，都下去。”

他们难以置信地看着Fury。

但这位局长只是一如既往的面色严肃。

“我们该去帮忙！如果Thor和Banner需要——”

“哦拜托。”Loki懊恼道。“我那么说只是想让我哥走远点。他的声音在我思考的时候让人生气……”

一阵咒骂与愤怒的声音。

队长最后一点耐心被磨尽了。忽略Loki，他死死盯着Fury。“你怕Strange。我不知道为什么，但你怕他很快就会站在你的对立面。这是什么？你是有多害怕，甚至让你愿意把Tony的生命置入险境去换取一点点情报——”

“队长。”冷静的回复。“为什么我如此担忧，你会自己看到的。”

Steve一只手穿过头发。愤怒几乎在他的血管中游走。他很快看向Natasha，但她看上去……淡然……太过淡定。这不是他之前看到过的表情。但这一刻，他不再注意这个了。他瞪向那个阿斯加德人。

“你能从中得到什么？你想要什么？”

Loki只是看了回去。他的嘴边仍然是那抹轻笑，但是奇怪地不动声色。

“想要什么？”这位神明淡淡回复。

~~_“……别再表现的像个心碎的贱人，Anthony，像个勇士一样思考！你、想、要、什、么。”_ ~~

~~_“ **我想要王位** ！……我想要……我想要你所拥有的。我想要你拿走的。你没有任何犹豫、自责就拿走的。我想要……我值得拥有的。你们 **欠我的** ！”_ ~~

Loki恼怒，他神情冷淡。“像你这样的人……永远不会理解的，队长。”

“Steve……”

这让他没有立即喊回去。队长转向正严肃看着他的Natasha。

“他……在Thanos进攻前……就回到纽约了。”她平稳地说。“至少两年。他由于什么缘故没有联系Stark。他在计划着什么，我们不知道。”

Steve皱眉。“而你没有告诉我们？”

“基于我的命令，队长。”Fury从椅子上站起来，冷静地走向美国队长。“直到我们真正知晓自己正在应对——”

“但那已经足够让你与Loki交易了。”他咬着牙回驳。但之后，他看过他们一圈，聚焦Natasha。“他早两年就回来了，我们怎么会不知道？”

一声大笑。Loki摇了摇头，靠着他身后的墙。“我回来都这么久了，你们也连个线索都没有。你在问错误的问题，队长。非常显而易见的问题。魔法，当然。”

他们一直盯着他，微微好奇。

“我最佳的猜测就是失真咒语，或者一些幻象。你也许在他站到你面前的时候也不会看见他……或者哪怕你看见了，你也不会记得一丁点蛛丝马迹。让回忆变得毫无可能——”

然后他想起了。

~~_“给Tony Stark？”_ ~~

~~_“天竺牡丹怎么样。红的。”_ ~~

~~_“Vincent……Vincent Stevens。”_ ~~

Stephen Vincent Strange。

“队长……？”

“Stevie！”

他猛地抬起视线。Natasha和Bucky正担忧地盯着他。

“不是两年，”他缓慢地说，“……他很早就回来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *惊爆点：Point Break，Tony给Thor起的外号，缘由是《PointBreak》这部戏的电影男主角，和同样是金发的Thor很像


	17. Chapter 17

_“你好？”_

_“Stephen，你得来Metro General医院一趟。现在。”_

_“为什么？怎么了？”_

_“是Tony……你必须来见见他。”_

_“Christine，我跟你说过了。不会再有第二次。已经——……两年了？而且这个魔法只在你有紧急情况联系我的时候——”_

_“Stephen。……Stephen，你得……过来……你……你得过来道别。”_

_“我——……什么……？”_

_“……他……他——他撑不过今晚了。我……我——我很抱歉——”_

**——**

他们看着眼前的屏幕播报一切，整个房间一片寂静。这支队伍无法站在原地，踱步、走动，好像迫切想要加入战争。毕竟这并不常见——他们站在窥视者这端，而不是主战场。

最先的几分钟，Thor和Hulk似乎控制住了局面。大部分的局面。两人过去之后，Tony更集中注意力去疏散人群，Rhodes很快过去帮忙。至尊法师致力于为他们掩护殿后，而不是与那群巨大生物作战。

但之后又一只巨龙到来，两只。

很短一瞬里，可以十分清晰地看到Hulk天生蛮力的极限，并且Thor的雷电并不能造成特别大的破坏。他们二人越来越难在不造成其他人员伤亡的情况下控制住那三只巨龙。

然而，Stephen似乎是游走其中。在成功帮忙疏散人群之后，他看起来只愿意去确保那些猛兽没有偏离路线。

“他在做什么？！”Clint的声音十分愤怒。整件事开始后他就在踱步。“……我……我们应该过去……我们得走了——”

Fury思考了一会儿，转向Loki。“你说过他能控制住——”

但这位神明保持着如前一个小时般的冷静。“他在等。”

“等什么？”Steve打断，他如往常一样皱起眉。

“等另一个法师。那个一直和他在一起的。”他慵懒地说。“他需要一个大到能把这些龙送回去的传送门，让它足够稳定，这需要协助。”

但在说另一个字之前，震耳欲聋的声响传来。所有人都猛地看向屏幕，看见Hulk被扔了回去，撞出了一两个街道。

_“耶稣！”_

Sam和Clint咒骂。Bucky和Natasha很安静，虽然Steve可以辨别出那样的震惊，以及他们眼中的恐惧。他与他们同感，虽然有一阵不断上升的愤怒很快压过了惧怕。

他们看见Thor快速冲上前，但在躲开第一条龙的攻击时，他没有注意到第二条龙的尾巴。这位阿斯加德人很快就可见地被扔向一个建筑，因撞击而形成的灰尘盖过了他们所见场景中的绝大部分。

紧接着是一阵迷惑。光看眼前的录像，他们并不知道当下的局面是怎么回事——咒语的光亮，一瞬间，那位博士控制住局面，那些巨龙退后了……但接下来就是熟悉的能量波爆破，咒语出现在下一刹那……他们二人就这样险险避开了攻击。

“我要和Stark通话。”

他们以不同的神情看向Loki。有那么一刻，Steve看上去想要争执。但停顿一会儿，Fury点头，对Hill示意。Maria看了一眼，拿出一只多余的耳机，打开了它，然后扔给Loki。

他们剩下的人目瞪口呆，交换眼神，但这位神明已经在与那个机器说话，显然毫不在意他们的看法。

Clint一阵愤怒。“认真的？他该死的知道怎么用耳机？为什么Thor从来不去学——”

“哦我很确定Thor只是故意装得那么愚钝，这样他就能避开自己不愿做的事。”Loki低声说。

可他们都听见了。Clint皱眉，看向其他人，让这些话沉淀。

“Stark，我建议你离开，全都交给你的小白脸。”

“你这个贱——”他们看见一个屏幕中钢铁侠停在半空中。他的声音传送在通信线中。“我—— **不！** 我不会把他留在这！”

Loki皱眉，一阵恼怒。“啊蠢货，你们这一对——”

“才——不！你不——”

“TONY！”

他们不知道是谁先喊的，但Tony很快将注意力转回战场，也正在此时，他们看见一只巨龙抬起了头。他瞄准了导弹，但他只有几秒时间。然后，一个传送门立即打开，吞下了整个战甲。他们很快看见Tony落在了那位法师的右侧，与那些巨大生物的尖牙保持着一段安全距离。

Loki咬牙，显然对会议室的这些人生气。

他算错了这个部分。这个中庭法师的执着。也许因他最近被关押、远离自己的爱人而气愤。

“Stark。”他再次冷冷陈述。“让你的法师控制局面。你在碍事。”

“你见鬼的——”

“ANTHONY！”

这让他们颤抖了一瞬，有所退缩。Steve与也一样扬眉看着的Natasha交换眼神。

“他因为你才一直在防守。退后，都交给他！”

简短的寂静，房间内的所有人都感到一阵紧绷。

“好。但如果事情急转直下……如果他被划伤了一下……我他妈的发誓，小鹿斑比*——”

“是的，我的脑袋就会打滚。”Loki打断，语速加快。“现在走，凡人！”

让众人惊讶地，他们看见钢铁侠飞走了。然后是Thor最终回到视野，Hulk也一样。他们二人都看起来很糟。

“Thor——”Loki处发出一阵绿光。

“Loki？”这个声音听上去很遥远，微微模糊，但显然是Thor的。一些人有一瞬情不自禁看过整个房间。显然不是通信线。

“离开那。”

在屏幕中，他们看见那个金发男人气恼地抬起手。“你疯了吗，Loki？他们没法控制这样的威胁——”

“Thor， _亲爱的哥哥_ **。** ”这种亲密听上去十分讽刺和绝对的恐吓。“……为了你的命，就一次，别自负了然后听我说——”

“我不会让他们死掉的——！”

“你不能总是英雄的，你这个蠢材！你不能总是那个自然而然拯救世界的人——”

“我当然是！”

Loki一阵恼怒。“好吧！你的命。不是我的。”

“你——”

但在另一个阿斯加德人能说出另一个字之前，传来一阵巨大的光亮。一种灼烧黄金的色彩，与Thor的雷电之蓝形成鲜明对比。在这之下的泥土支离破碎，方才苏醒的巨大能量直直射向那些巨龙，让周围剩下的高楼颤抖崩塌。

甚至从屏幕这边看，Loki也完全能看见Thor难以置信的神情——在这个金发男人全力闪开、远离火光，堪堪避开之前。

“奥丁之名啊——”

但这位恶作剧之神只是翻了个白眼。

这种爆破，不像Thor，似乎有更强的效用。一只龙被撞击到右脚，跌倒的时候放出尖叫，显然在挣扎着站起来。这只生物与能量相接的皮肤渗出巨大的烟雾。另外两只，有所注意，似乎往后退了一瞬，叫喊着，但没有靠近。

Thor稳稳站起来，虽然最终像是听取了他弟弟的警告，待在了后方。然而，Hulk，继续狂怒着，再次撞向那些巨龙。

那位阿斯加德人见状，快速上前。但在他能接触到他的队友之前，Hulk突然被扯住了。那具巨大的绿色身体带着大地的颤动，轰隆撞向地面。约束住他的红光绕着他的手臂，每过一秒便延伸缠绕地更深。

Stephen，大步上前，再次快速拂动他的手腕。那道塞托克红带最后一次拉扯，完全拴住Hulk。

“他……他阻止住了Hulk……？”

Steve听出了Sam的声音，但没有转去面向他，他的眼睛紧盯屏幕。

那位至尊法师已经越过了很长、很长一段距离，在他经过时，没有给Thor和Hulk比余光更多的眼神。

从这一刻开始，发生的一切快到转瞬即逝。没有一个人说话，都屏住呼吸，但他们的视线从未离开过那个屏幕。

火焰的爆破、强光、还有各种其他无法辨认的咒语。但一个接一个之后，Stephen轻松将巨龙喷出的火焰偏离方向，同时仅凭一己之力将他们击了回去。

所有人都注意到了那个正在形成的传送门，那种闪光、火星，几乎瞬间抓住了注意力。几乎很快就能看到那个新来者，那个亚洲人，许多人都知道他叫Wong。他们完美配合地控制住了局面。Wong确保那个巨大的传送门保持敞开，同时Stephen将它们驱逐进去，以各种的方式。

最后一只龙挣扎更甚，但最终还是穿过了传送门。

在两个法师似乎在说话，仍然以防万一地看着那个传送门缓慢合上。这两人都在担心着什么。

果然，Tony之后很快就加入了他们，落在Stephen右边。他们看着那位博士的注意力瞬间就转向他的未婚夫，那看上去他好像正上下查看对方，深深皱起了眉。

然后……

忽然一声大喊。

甚至是Fury也站了起来，周围有大声的咒骂。Steve心下一沉。

地面上，Stephen立刻转过身，最后一只巨龙，从正在关闭着的传送门出伸过了头。为什么没有更快关闭？出事了。

他们就在那只野兽的正前方。已经没有时间了。

那位法师本能地将Tony拉到身后……并且他心底深深知道，这个褐发男人只会在乎Stephen的性命，而不是他自己的。突然的恐惧。

Stephen摆了摆手，很快，他握紧了一把剑。它闪耀着灼热的火光，近乎让人失明。咬紧牙，他猛地冲了上去，快速绕到那个巨大唇部的下方，然后向上砍去。

头颅被利落斩下时，鲜血喷洒而出。

会议室里的人一直盯着，近乎呆滞地瞪着屏幕，一时不知道该有何动作。然而，Fury，静静地关了内部通话，切断了这个房间与战场队伍的联系。

他们看着Hulk过会儿被放开了，Thor和Tony让他冷静下来变回Banner。Wong和Stephen与很快加入他们的Rhodes快速交谈。

一秒，然后两秒。

“该死……”

“他怎么……能够——”Steve猝不及防。这打击了他……他们之间所有的冲突、那种斟酌行事、刻苦训练，那位法师加入的少数任务……Strange在藏拙。这是故意的？只是一种谦虚的姿态，还是他因为什么而故意要隐藏实力？哪怕是这一次，他看上去也不像花了太多力气。

“你总是问些显而易见的问题吗？”Loki立刻回驳。

Steve自动看过去，将他从思维中抽出。

“他是至尊法师。”这位阿斯加德人简单陈述。这位神明再次缓慢走向窗户，站在窗台边，双臂随意交叉。“在他得到这个名号之后，有种流言，说他疯狂地穿越各种领域，四处收集圣物，贮藏能量。我曾经在当阿斯加德王的时候来到地球，想看看这是不是真的……以及谁是新的至尊法师——”

Sam站直，与队长交换眼神，再次看向Loki。“所以你在这之前见过他？”

Loki不屑地耸肩。“虽然我很好奇……也许有点担心……现在也是……也许那时发生了一些转移我注意力的事，让我放弃了最初的计划。”

许多人皱眉看向他，但这位神明，并没有详细阐述，从善如流道：“但更有趣的，那个博士最开始并没有什么兴趣成为至尊法师。甚至是拒绝这个名号……对于成为简单的中庭圣所看守者非常满足……”

然后他径直看向队长，近乎在期待着什么。

Steve眉头皱的更深，他的思维迅速加快。“……所以他为什么突然成了至尊法师？”

这位阿斯加德人的唇边扬起一个微笑。“很好。”他佯作非常愉悦地说。“你终于问了个好问题。”

——

_那非常快。Stephen只用了几秒钟化出传送门，冲进Metro General医院寻找Christine……还有Tony。_

_他至少有所猜测，自然而然冲进了整个医院最好的的房间。如果Tony情况危急，Pepper一定在掌控局面，而她绝对不会满足于更差的条件。_

_这位前外科医生想着也许会撞上James或Pepper……或者甚至是Happy。想着也许会有那些毫无疑问会被提起的、让人不适的问题。或者也许是剩余的复仇者们……也许是Rogers。_

_在平常的情况下，他会害怕这种可能性。甚至不知道怎么处理这种情况，更别说是计划了。但此时，这些都不重要了。他会承受住。不论他将面临什么……只要能让他见Tony最后一面。只要他能被允许待在他的窗边……如果Tony会……死亡……_

_他很有可能……至少会说服Pepper去理解。求她让他见见Tony……乞求她，给他多几秒的时间……_

_但那里只有Christine。Christine，看上去羞于与他对视。双眼因眼泪而红肿，也许因她为了掩盖住啜泣，指甲在她的脸上留下了痕迹。然而，他没有在她身上流连太久，快步她面朝着的大房间。_

_Stephen无法抑制住那声短促、颤抖的吸气，甚至无法认出这是来自于他的声音。_

_Tony躺在病床上，一动不动，毫无意识。他身上连接着一些仪器，嘀嘀作响。他的右眼有一个深黑的淤青，虽然这个伤似乎已经有许多天了。剩下肉眼可见的身体被无数的印记和缝针布满。然后……厚重的绷带盖住了他的胸口。_

_他几乎听不见Christine，她的话无法在他的脑子里运行。一切听起来都太远了。_

_“……他就这样出现在医院……几个小时前……没有人知道他怎么——”_

_“……Pepper在这，但她这时候走了……那位中校也情况危险……脊椎受伤……”_

_“……Tony……体温过低……内出血……肋骨破损……”_

_“……我们尽力了但是……”_

_“谁。”他努力出声。他的整个身体因从未感知过的愤怒而颤抖。_

_Christine脸色惨白，害怕地僵住。但她的双眼游离去了房间的一角……投向那个盾牌……那个红色、白色、蓝色相间的盾牌。_

_一瞬，他的思维同时想要逃离与坚守。但下一秒，他发现自己俯上了Tony无生气的身体，小心翼翼地移开那些绷带——胸口上的绷带。_

_正中间是严重的瘀伤，盖住从前弧反应器在的地方，盖住他的心脏。一种由弧形物体撞击造成的厚重线条。_

_Stephen无法不去……盯着……他想要尖叫，想要哭喊出当下他能感受到的、发自骨髓的剧痛。他想要尖叫，可他无法找寻氧气。只是绝望地、无助地喘息。_

_他膝盖失去力气，重力让他跌落地面。Christine在他完全砸向地板前跑过来抓住他。她紧紧抱着——在他哭泣的时候。_

_“我很抱歉……我很抱歉，Stephen——”_

**——**

他走近的时候，有意让自己的脚步声被听见。虽然门完全是开着的，但Stephen还是敲了敲。

“我能进来吗？”

Harley从床上蹦起来。好像这个少年一直在躺着看天花板。不像Peter那样一团乱的房间，这里非常整洁。

“嗨……是的……进来——……”他的声音很快小了下去，眼睛微微瞪大，好像不知道接下来该做什么。

Stephen扬起一个微笑，走上前，靠在墙壁上。“你没来吃晚餐。”

Harley可见地咽了咽，很快看向别处，好像房间远处有什么东西抓住了他的注意力。“不是很饿。这周开始在Stark工业工作，还有许多事情要做……”

“懂了……”Stephen盯着他，注意到这个少年表现出的紧张。“……Harley——”

“对不起。”这个孩子脱口而出，仍然没有看向法师。“我……我非常抱歉。我只是……我那时想着……不……我有点……我只是，没有考虑周全。我不知道你会——”

“嘿——”Stephen试着打断，努力让自己的声音平静且沉稳。“没关系。我很好。我们都很好。”

但这个少年好似没听见一般继续说。“我想……想说我有好的理由、好的动机……就像Tony一样有周密的计划……但我没有。当然，你们两个受媒体上那样关注也让我很生气……所有人都认为Tony是错的那一个……如果他们知道真正发生了什么，我觉得他们就不会再说什么Rogers是受害者的废话……”他胡乱揉着头发，深呼吸。“Peter很伤心——……但虽然真的……我……是我一时冲动做出来的。我那时气疯了。接下来我所知道的，就是……我就……疯狂了……”

“……所以又回到 _Tony_ 了，恩？不再是爸爸？”Stephen近乎打趣地说。Harley终于抬眸，与他对视。“真遗憾，他很喜欢被喊爸爸。”

少年眼中似乎闪过许多种情绪，没有一种流连过久。但每一种情绪下，都有着清晰的悲伤。“我觉得……他不……现在不想听我这么叫了。”他嘟囔着说。“他们因为我而把你带走。如果他不想再与我有任何关系，我也不会惊讶的——”

这让他的微笑立刻淡去，语气中是往常般的严肃。“嘿，没这回事。Tony爱你。我很确定他和你说过——”

Tony是的。Stephen从不怀疑。哪怕是在极度威胁之下，Tony也仍然会在乎他称之为“他的”的人……尤其是他的孩子。Tony会确保让Harley和Peter都知道他没有怪罪他们。但当然，就像父亲与孩子相像……如Wong所提过的，那种像极了的自责，以及不愿相信会有人不顾所有过错、缺陷，关心着、爱着他们。

“他说过。他必须那么说。他只是……试着对我好——”Harley有些懊恼。“……可能都立刻就后悔让我留在这了——”

“他从不后悔让你待在他的生命里。……他不会丢弃你的。他不会就因为你犯了个错而讨厌你——”

这个少年垂眸望向地板时，是一阵紧绷的沉默。Stephen站着换了换重心，有点不知道接下来该怎么做。

“你讨厌我吗？”这听上去平淡，非常平静，除去先前那些预兆来看。

法师气恼，唇边扬起一个笑容。“你在乎吗？”

但停顿一会儿。“……在乎。”

Stephen眨了眨眼，思索着那句回复。笑容很快褪去，他微微上前，缓慢跪在床边，直到他们视线齐平。

“不。很显然，我不讨厌你。而且我没有任何后悔。如果能让你安然无恙，我还是会这么做。”

Harley回看时让他有些紧张。他那种穿透性的眼神，近乎让他觉得自己是在照镜子。看上去就像这道视线总是在打量、分析着每一个细节。Stephen想着，很庆幸刚才自己说的是真心的。一部分的他害怕自己实际上没法在这个孩子面前撒谎。

“为什么？”那种往常一样磨人的脾气回到了这个金发男孩的声音里。伴随着这个少年一向的傲慢。像每一次那样让Stephen感到生气，但他现下对此感到高兴。“就因为我们要组成个家庭，在你和Ton——……爸爸结婚之后？”

Stephen轻轻叹口气，忽略对方那种嘲讽的语气。

“不。”他回复。他自己都近乎因话语后的真诚而震惊。“但我希望我们会组成的……某一天。家庭，我的意思是。但只会在你准备好之后……并且你想这么做。”他让自己微笑。“并且也许……有一天你会在不是因恐惧、愧疚而喊我爸爸……只因你真心愿意。”

Harley犹豫，但最终大声清了清喉咙。虽然紧接着的回复只能堪堪听见。

“……我是……真心的。”

沉默。没有一人想要打破。

Stephen最终站了起来，挨着少年坐在床边。Harley只是瞥了一眼，然后放松下来。这两个人坐在对方身边，过了一两分钟。空气中是少有的平静。

“什么时候开始的？”他没有去看这个孩子，只是盯着对面的墙壁。“那种愤怒？”

停顿很长一段时间，这个少年出声。“……我们本来要去吃晚餐。但他没有来。我知道他很忙……总是很忙。他有时候会取消，但从不会就这样……不出现。最后，我……我看见他在医院。固执地去找然后……他出现了。……他昏迷了。那是在西伯利亚之后……我从没有……之前从没有感觉到那样的愤怒。我以为他会死。我没法接受这个想法……他们几乎就这样把他带离我身边了。我们以前都开玩笑说……他在扮演着父亲的角色。我终于感到那样的……高兴。……老天，我……我想要他们死。”

这些话语有着清晰的愤怒。哪怕没有去看，Stephen也听清了那咬紧的牙关。

“Harley……”他缓慢开口。“你需要控制它。那种愤怒……如果你无法控制，那它将对你毫无益处。学着去集中注意，学着将它塑造成你想要的样子。让它变成动力，而不是你的敌人。”

Stephen试着抓住对方的视线，但这个少年却很想把视线定在除他以外的任何地方。“嘿，看着我。”

他这么做了。

“为你自己这么做会很难，但至少……为他这么做。如果……你出了什么事……如果你从他身边被带走……Tony——这会让他心碎。”

停顿一会儿。“……你就是这么做的？”

Stephen犹豫。想了一秒他是否该撒谎。但……

“……是的。”

——

_“闪开！”_

_“Stephen，怎么了？！”_

_只用了五分钟。严重的精神崩溃只持续了五分钟，然后他的思维就痛斥着现在不是时候。他在自私。他有什么感受并不重要，不是现在。现在，他需要尝试。尝试一些方法，各种方法。一定有什么方法能救Tony的命。_

_Stephen扔开一本又一本的书，毫不在意Wong脸上表现出的、让人震惊地愤怒。_

_“Stephen！”_

**_“他要死了！”_ **

_他们互相对视时，是一片冰冷的沉默，因不同的事而恼怒着。但过了一会儿，Wong似乎有所理解了，他的表情转为了一种同情。_

_“我应该……我可以——我——……我不能……不能失去他。”他快速转身，试着找到那本不久前看到的，关于治愈咒语的书。“不能是这样！……不能是在我还没有……”他颤抖，那本书落下，他的双手颤得更厉害了。“我甚至还没有解释——……我是个懦夫，他会不知情地死去，不知道我……”_

_不知道我爱过他。不知道我依然爱着他。_

_他试着捡回那本书，却悲惨地失败了。他几乎不能从模糊双眼的泪水中看清任何事，他的手指无法在需要的时候运作。_

_但一只手抓住了那本书。不是他的手。另一人抓住Stephen的肩膀，牢牢捏紧。_

_“我知道你要找的咒语。”Wong沉稳地说。“我们走。”_

——

“你看起来不错。”

Tony翻了个白眼，没费力气转过身看向那个恶作剧之神。

“那是因为我的未婚夫已经为我治疗了。”他挖苦地说着，同时无意识地摆摆手，腿上的纳米技术退了回去。“ **他** 是个有用的法师，不像 _某人_ ——”

Loki懊恼，虽然在他走近的时候那种清晰的微笑展现在他的脸上，他最终坐在了工作桌上。

Tony看着对方自傲的神情挑起眉。“你就不能知会一下我吗？认真的？龙？？这 _真_ 有必要吗？你就不能选点什么小的？我不知道——一只兔子？乌龟？狼？……该死的戏剧女王——”

“哦你不会想看到我们的狼长什么样的。”漫不经心的回复。“我想过，只要你能把那个宝贝法师接回去，你不会在乎细节。”但之后他注意到了Tony看他的表情。“哦不用生气。这完美完成了。我有了我的赦免，你有了你的法师，那个局长在掌控之下——”

他说话的方式有着清晰的傲慢，唇边扬起一个熟悉的笑容。“……我总算满足了对你那位法师的好奇心，而现在你的中庭组织已经完全害怕到不敢轻举妄动了……接下来，你也是。我相信一天的工作会有个好结果。”

Tony瞪着他，然后转过视线，随意地将一两个工具扔到角落的盒子里。“提醒我这辈子别再相信你——”

“你更愿意相信你的前队友？那些曾经抛弃你的人？……你怎么叫他们的？‘混蛋们’？”

这位百万富翁因此僵住一瞬。“现在的队友。他们已经被原谅了，再次成为复仇者的一部分。”他叹口气，转身直视对方打量的眼神。“你知道的。而且今后你也是其中一员了，小鹿斑比……差不多是。”

“我惊讶了。在Thor告诉我你让他们回来的时候——”

“我没有让他们回来。是联合国干的——”

“再次让他们住在你的家里……”

“那只是合住。这个世界需要他们。这个世界需要复仇者——”

“你甚至都放弃了领导者的名号……然后又有消息说你隐退——”

“新的义务。我现在有家庭需要照顾。他们排在首位。”

一阵沉默，他们都互相对视，好像在等着对方的下一步动作。

Loki最终对他微笑。一种奇怪的、Tony总是无法理解的微笑。现在仍然不能。“恩……好吧……你似乎自我们上一次谈话后变了很多。态度转变了，Anthony？”

Tony没有动。

“我听说你让队长回归他之前的领导地位，再次加入你的英雄乐队——”

他叹口气，一只手穿过他已然乱糟糟的头发。“这个世界需要美国队长。”他实话实说。

“不，Anthony。”有一瞬，Loki给了他一个眼神，一种与他的行为形成鲜明对比的眼神——严肃、警示。“这个世界需要你……这个世界需要你。你可以拥有 **全部** 。尤其是你在对抗那个疯巨人之后……”然后他的语气重回轻快，打趣。他踱步，漫不经心地扫过许多蓝屏、工具，还有一些仪器。

“Thor跟我说过最后一战。也许我会加上，你几乎贡献出你的生命。你救下了灭绝的人类，并救回了那些已经逝去的。”他看向百万富翁，他的唇边延伸出一个笑容，同时他佯作严肃。“……钢铁之人，伟大的拯救者……中庭的战士。你的名声传去了比你所知道的、更远的地方。跨越许多国度。也许我还会说，Thor很喜欢对关于你的事夸夸其谈。……你能够拥有的力量。……你有一颗征服者的心——”

“还有君主一样的自负。”Tony打断，他的眼神冰冷。

但他很快将视线投向对面的墙壁，清了清喉咙。“……我会搞砸的……最终。力量和我？……或多或少，我会将我现在拥有的所有投入风险。”

“我只是想问你真的想要什么……”Loki站近一步，又近一步。“这种…… _简单_ **的** 居家生活。这种家庭的幸福……因为上一次我们谈过——”

“你那时告诉我他死了！”这比他所想的要大声，更严厉，充满着不知如何形容的某种情绪。Tony在他们四目相对的时候眨着眼，试着平稳呼吸，抑制住他突然愤怒的火星。

“你不能……”他平稳说着，低声。“……让我坚持我以前说的想要什么，那些我 **以为** 我想要的……在我 **相信** 他死了的时候。那时候，我已经没有可以失去的东西了！现在我有了全部！”

Loki快速穿过这段距离，很快他们面对面。这位神明的高度遮挡住对方相对较小的身形。他没有抬高声调，但他也许已经这么做了。很明显，Tony对此十分熟悉。

“我非常确信他死了，Anthony。我试过用每一种方法去定位StephenStrange。可以承认，大多数是用魔法。如果我知道他是个法师——”

“好吧我那时候也不知道！”Tony喊回去。

但Loki继续。“在你拜托我寻找的中庭人、前医者无法用魔法找到的时候，我还能怎么想？我真的以为他死了。我向你保证我没撒谎——”

“我知道！”然后他艰难吞咽。Tony再次转过身，几步走开。“……该死……好吧，我知道……我只是……我很累。没怎么睡觉——”

他深吸几口气，试着找回理智。“瞧，Lolo……”他缓慢开口，谨慎小心，好像在试音。“这……这是我的第二次机会。他……回来了。他……总是那个我渴望的……而且现在他是我从前都不知道自己一直在渴求的。”最终他转过身，看着对方紧绷的视线。“我有两个不讨厌我的、聪明的孩子，以及一个与他们完美相处的未婚夫……”Tony试着随意，试着转变情绪，他的声音变轻。“……也许我会养只猫或别的什么……真正地去测试我的幸运值边界。我能从这个世界抢回多少幸福——在它反过来干翻我之前——”

Loki微微摇头，懊恼地笑出声。这让Tony嘴边扬起一个微笑。

“……重点是，我很快乐。当然这里那里都会有问题，但对我来说，很完美了。他们是完美的。我不会毁掉这些——因什么自私的自我证明，或是一些出于傲慢和自负的复仇。”

“人是会变的，对吗？我们想要的是会变的……？如果要我在权力，以及和这个我从未梦想过的、误打误撞获得的完美家庭之间做选择？……我不能。我只是……他们是我毕生所求。”

停顿一瞬，这位神明看了他一眼。“你所 _值得_ 拥有的……是全部。你可以拥有 _全部_ 。”

Tony抬起手又降下。“也许吧。也许我可以……但我选择了幸福……我选择这种无趣，这种安稳。……我选择了爱……就像一些浪漫喜剧里的傻白甜角色。我不能冒险。我只是不能。……力量？复仇？那会毁了一个人。我不会让它……毁了这些。我们不能……拥有一切，Lokes。没有人可以。人们试过无数无数次，但那只是自负的话语。事情就快变得不一样了但同时——不！它没有。……而如果这就是重点……我会这么选择。我想要 **这个。** ”

对方短短地叹了口气，再次靠在金属表面上，双臂交叉。但他似乎没有……因新发现而沮丧，没有任何消极情绪的迹象，没有批判。只是慢慢接受。

“所以……你会让神盾拥有本该归属于你的权力，然后让那些混蛋们在坏事做尽后毫发无损？”

Tony短暂地看向别处，然后再抬眸。“如果这是我要拥有这些所付出的代价？那么，是的。”

他们四目相对时是一片沉默。然后，过了一分钟，一个微笑。“好吧。那我希望你开心，AnthonyStark。”

然后Loki站直。“并且我相信我弥补了自己的错误。”他轻快地说，漫不经心。“我这一回把你的小白脸带给你了……成功带回。我信守承诺。”

Tony发出一声温暖的笑。“是的。是的，你做到了。”

这个神明挑眉。“我还是没有得到说好的那杯酒。”

百万富翁被逗乐地摇了摇头。“想去楼上吗？”Tony含糊指了指电梯。

Loki慵懒地迈着步子，直到他们还有几步距离。“也许还是下一次吧。”

Tony疑惑地看向他，对这句突然的低语感到困惑。

“我很确定他有优先权。”

这让Tony快速转身，他的眼睛立刻落向倚靠在另一边墙壁的Stephen。 _该死_ **。**

他转回Loki，清了清喉咙。“好吧。这提醒我了。”他悄悄地说，语速很快。“Stephen不喜欢新面孔。从来不喜欢。领土意识严重，而你正在他家里。你想留下来？那就表现好点。”

这个阿斯加德人挑眉，他的神情很认真。但Tony能清晰看到那双有穿透力的杏眼后面，闪着狡黠的光。“哦别担心，我的小人类。我有个计划。”

他的眼睛自动瞪大。“……哦，不不，你可别有计划——”

而且他也绝对不喜欢那紧跟其后的笑容。

“晚安，Anthony。”

Tony张开嘴，但Loki已经走了。

“该死——”他低声道，同时做着鬼脸闭了闭眼睛。

头疼。他觉得头疼。 _我已经不是应付这种事的年纪了——_ 。但在无声的祈祷之后，他转身。

“嘿，宝贝——”他的语气太过振奋了，脸上绽放着巨大的微笑。

……Stephen看上去不怎么高兴，不是吗？

——

_那是一个精疲力尽的夜晚。也许是Stephen人生中最为艰难的12小时。但在他们一起的努力下，Tony的状况奇迹般稳定了下来。_

_Wong在他们四目相对的时候一脸得意，两人完全不在乎他们正不拘小节地坐在地上，靠在上帝才知道是什么的东西上。Christine已经在角落里醒了过来，斗篷盖在她身上。_

_他们都还没有把Tony移出去，害怕这会节外生枝。_

_在Pepper回来的时候，Christine试着说服这位CEO，说医院在计划弄实验程序。足够信任这个熟悉的医生，同时也没别的选择，她很快就同意了。自那之后他们将自己锁在手术室里，用魔法治愈，远离任何能看见他们怎样拯救Tony性命的眼睛。_

_这是在一切开始后的第一次短暂休息。第一次，他们真的感觉到Tony会活下来。Stephen人生中从未如此感激。也许一会儿不用Wong唠叨，他也会帮忙整理图书馆。_

_“所以……这真的是那位队长……”_

_这让他猛地从愉悦的思维中抽离，他的情绪极度恶化。_

_他将所有得到的消息拼合。Christine告诉过他她所知道的。关于在索科维亚事件之后，复仇者存在的那些问题。她不了解细节，但那看上去，似乎Tony和那位队长在她上次撞见他们时就意见不合……但她真的从未想过结果会是这么糟糕。_

_她也，最终，向他吐露了一些对此的想法。那些她因没有证据、只是个人观点而不愿说出口的想法。_

_她上次被叫去治疗复仇者们，在索科维亚战争之后，Tony看上去……寡言少语。这是她描述所用的词。寡言少语。一个Stephen无法将之对应上Tony的词语。_

_她告诉他Tony是怎么不像以前那样惹人烦地说话。他表现的仍然是那个Tony；他看上去很开心，像以前一样在队伍里开玩笑打趣……但很少有那种妄自尊大的自信，变得更谨慎。_

_她不知道是不是自己多想，但她能感觉到Tony说的更少了。而一旦队长出现，这个褐发男人似乎就很在意他的脸色。她不认为这是有意为之，但这表现的很下意识。好像这是Tony太过关心、关注于Steve的情绪，从而产生的副作用……让自己随和，尽力试着去取悦他人……就像渴望求得原谅的人。_

_“你准备做什么？”_

_“怎么？你觉得我会冲动行事？别担心，我不会给你添麻烦，如果这是你关心的话。”_

_Wong不动声色地看着他。“因为我了解你。你不会让这件事过去的。你此时此刻可能就在计划着一场谋杀——”_

_“不止。”_

_Wong懊恼。“好吧……你要埋尸体的时候记得告诉我——”_

_Stephen恼怒地大笑。“哦，所以你还真在乎——”_

_“不，只是不相信你能做好这个。”平静地回复。“而如果你被抓了或者做些别的蠢事，我会很不方便。”_

_他们都发出一阵简短、无声的笑，然后转过身。_

_沉默。_

_Stephen思索自己现在要做什么。他该留下来吗？等着Tony醒来。显然Steve Rogers已经不再考虑范围内了。消失中——和他那群混蛋们。_

_Stephen可以……利用这一次。抓住机会。Tony毫无疑问在这次完全的折磨之后会心碎。也许先会成为朋友，如果需要的话，然后希望能……_

_……多么卑鄙，他不情愿地想。此时这么想的自己是多么恶心。_

_但如果这意味着能有一丝希望让Tony回到身边，他真的在乎吗？丢掉道德和原则……如果能就这样让Tony回到他的怀里……_

_“所以……你想做什么？”_

_“不知道。”_

_“真的？”_

_Stephen叹了口气。“……我……”他转向正躺在手术台上的Tony。痛。看见他这样躺着，他感到疼痛。他的大脑有许多次无法接受他所看到的现实。_

_“……我想要这种事……不会再发生。我想确保这种事绝不会——……我不想再看见他离我而去。”_

_他咽了咽，转而看向对方。_

_“我想要……力量。我想要撼动世界、摇晃根基的力量。我想要能撕碎任何人、这颗星球、这个国度、这片天空的力量……如果他们胆敢把他从我身边带走。我想要……守护住他的力量，能够站在他身侧，完全……平等……以任何方式。能与他同bed共梦、拭去他的梦魇……我想要的是……确保没有一个人……没有任何命运……能站在我与他之间。”_

_有一瞬Stephen没有移开视线，无法移开视线。他想着……Wong的神情会有……某种厌恶、恶心。那些斥责他自傲、愚蠢的话……但没有。_

_静了一分钟，这位图书管理员开口。“想知道我会怎么做吗？”他说着，看向对面的墙壁。_

_Stephen疑惑地看着他。他的嘴唇突然干涩。_

_“我会成为至尊法师。”_

**——**

Tony总是知道Stephen什么时候不开心。……好吧……也不是说这位医生不开心会不写在脸上似的。

这种性格，如果说实话，这位百万富翁仍然觉得很有趣，事实上很喜欢。

显然，Stephen总是寡言少语。从不展现个人情绪，总是完全控制好自己的礼仪、行动、语言。医生能张口就编造他的主观想法和感受，精妙的举动，让所有人都完全相信StephenStrange想要他们相信的。

任何人……除了Tony。

Stephen总是极端地、奇怪地，在褐发男人面前很感性。无法掩藏住情感。好像有情绪太多的情绪需要掩盖、密封、上锁。那总是浮现在表面，渗入到他的话语和动作中，不论他有多想抑制住。医生常常发现自己在能够自我理解之前，就已经感性行事，完全将它展现出来。没有任何逻辑可言。这只是情不自禁。

所以，今天对Tony来说就很明显，此时此刻，Stephen很不高兴。

Stephen在一起回到他们楼层的路上保持沉默，然后去他们的房间。那扇门锁上后，这位法师脱了衣服，漫不经心地走向浴室。很快，Tony就清晰听到浴缸放水的声音。

Tony其实不觉得法师生气了。Stephen生气的时候他会知道的。不，他看上去更……不开心。但说实话，他更想对方生气，而不是这么……沮丧。

然而通向浴室的门没有锁。一个好征兆。并不是不想要他出现的拒绝。不是清晰的“别理我”。Tony可以取利于此。

“嘿……”Tony跪在那个大浴缸后面，坐在他的脚跟上。他很快将手滑向Stephen的肩膀，手掌施以恰到好处的力道，他的指尖，缓慢掠过医生的胸膛，然后微微向下。

“你在干什么？”Stephen轻微转过去，漫不经心，仍然躺在热水里。即使他没有阻止另一人，他的声音中也有一种压力。

Tony唇边扬起一个狡黠的笑容，与他那双正瞪大的、无辜、麋鹿一眼般的眼睛形成对比。“看看你有没有伤到哪……那是场激烈的战斗。我就在那——”

“而正因为你在那，你就该知道……我没失去控制。甚至，我也许会加上——”

Tony注意到这些话语中的那点严肃、强调。但这只让他声音变得更轻，他让声调降下，同时将嘴唇印上Stephen的后颈。“哦，是的，宝贝。你 **让我惊叹。** ”

法师，随即，再次将视线转向前面，微微低下头，给对方更多空间。

“最后那会儿你绝对在炫耀了，我可以这么说。是为了我吗？拜托说是为了我。我喜欢你这么做，我就是城里最坏的祸水——”

“Tony——”低声，一个警告。

但褐发男人并没有留意。他叹了口气，带着一种他心知肚明听上去绝对suggestive的懊恼。他的双手还游离在Stephen的胸口，四处停留，缓慢地掠过一个又一个伤疤。“我没法不去看你。那让我一无所求只想跪在你的脚下，然后……”

突然，不易察觉的僵硬，让Tony也停了下来。

“错误的法师。”

_错误的什么？……哦，跪下——……Loki？是这个意思？_

Tony绝对料想过Stephen不会喜欢大厦的新来客。就像他之前和Loki所提及的，这位医生在自己的领地上从不喜欢新面孔。但他没有说什么，没有在提到的时候大发脾气，所以Tony想，也许这个问题不像他想象中那么严重。虽然……也许这完全和“警惕新人”大不相同。

_错误的_ 法师……是这个意思？另一个住进来的法师？他不再是复仇者里唯一的法师了？但Stephen从没真心想要融入复仇者，不是真的如此，没有像Tony曾经以及现在这样投入其中。而他似乎和其他所有的法师都相处不错，比如说Wong。

所以只是因为Loki？Tony想着，技术上说，那位神明仍然是医生的局外人，不是Stephen那些Kamar-Taj法师圈子的一员。而如果这和复仇者有关，也许就会关于更私人的事。Loki出现在他们的生活里……一个Stephen认为属于他的家庭。

好吧，Stephen从不会真的喜欢成为第二名。Tony非常清楚。他的未婚夫总是比他见过的所有人都有竞争意识。他不会容忍除最好之外的任何位置，第一名。第二就意味着失败。

一种个性，而Tony喜欢这个男人的这点。他喜欢那种开火、驱动，与热情。

Tony自顾自地微笑，他在对方脖颈处落下一吻。“什么另一个法师？”他打趣地说着。“你在侮辱我，医生。我在这的时候还想别人。与你相比……任何人都不重要……”Tony压着skin轻轻地说，享受着另一个男人在他喷出的气息下微微的颤抖。

一阵无声地讽笑，但Tony仍然等着。

然后他退让。“……继续。”

Stephen还想继续纠结于他的生气。他并不完全知道为什么。就只是如此。但Tony总是试着让它平缓。让它消散。当一个人准确无误地给你带来所有幸福时，就很难再去生气了。

然而，医生可以感觉到Tony在笑，柔软的唇瓣现在绕到他的肩膀了。他翻了个白眼，虽然Tony看不见它。

“你在我身边的时候，我能感觉得到你。你知道吗？一种……本能的感觉，我……能从骨髓中 _感觉到_ ……当你在附近的时候。这无法与别人作比。然后我会发现你在注视我……我喜欢自己抓到你盯着我的方式……用那双漂亮的眼睛……那样冰冷……又同时那样温暖……或者那只是因我而起？”

Stephen吞咽，微微移开，虽然这毫无用处，他已经将背脊交给了对方。他可以感觉到脸上升起的热度，试着让大脑放轻松，这是水温的影响，而绝不是因为他沐浴在夸赞之中。

“你有时候流露出的感性非常动人，宝贝。我知道你讨厌这样，因为它展现出……缺乏自控或者别的什么乱七八糟的……但我能看见 _你_ **。** 我爱着你无法自控只能对我坦诚的样子……你真正的感觉，你真正的样子……那……让我能看见…… _你_ ……并且我爱着我所看到的。我没法阻止自己对你痴迷。”

“我总是想着你。哪怕你不在这，我也无法停止想你。我无时不刻不想要你，我想要你的每一分每一寸。你爱的，你骄傲的……你不喜欢的，你拒绝交给其他人的。我想要你的心。我会拿走它的……只因你已经偷走了我的。”

Tony不记得自己有移动位置，但他一定多少这么做了，在他试着瞥一眼Stephen表情的时候。他发现自己重重倚靠在浴缸边，努力伸展让自己能够看见法师的眼睛。他的右手盖在Stephen的心口。

但不久后。

仅一秒他们四目相对，双眼相锁，热度升温。Tony意识到那双冰川般蓝绿色眼睛的变化，笑容扩大。沉闷与忧郁都减少了。

“过来。”那种低沉又沙哑的语气是这个天才获得的唯一警告。

Tony先是惊讶地叫了一声，在他跌入水面激起水花时让人难堪的尖叫。他感觉到衣服在拽着自己下沉。然而他试着重新掌握平衡，最终坐在了另一人的thigh上。他们温暖的笑声完美融合。

“好吧，好吧。”他试着在咯咯笑时说话。他的嘴边扬起一个深情的微笑，同时试着微微推开。“至少让我把衣服T了——”

但Stephen已经紧紧扣住了他的waist，他的头靠在Tony的胸口。

褐发男人轻笑着想再次推开，但只让法师的手扣得更紧，他的双臂更紧、更安心地绕住他。Stephen承认他从不渴望他人注意，直到他品尝到Tony的关注。他享受于它们、陶醉于它们，但从不渴望，从不需要。他从没理解过 _渴望_ 的实质，直到遇上Tony。

Stephen蹭着对方的温热，深呼吸。

“别离开我。”这句话很怪异。非常平稳、冷静，但怪异。Stephen甚至自己都没能理解这其中全然的绝望。

但Tony理解了。他绝对理解到了。他将手指深入Stephen的发丝，艰难吞咽。“我一直和你在一起。我不会离开你。绝不会。”

Tony静了一会儿，看着Stephen的头顶仍然靠在他身上。一秒秒过去，他思索自己是否该说点什么，但之后……

“Tony……我……”他深呼吸。“我在……Thanos入侵很早以前……就回到纽约了……”

Tony咽了咽。下意识地，他绷紧下巴。“……我……是的，我已经能想到是那样……”

他有个一直放置一边的想法。他并不愿意去想它。他并不心血来潮于想象力的兔子洞，去思索Stephen为什么要一直等到他们命运相交。也许……如果不是Thanos，他绝不会想要联系他。不论他在他们当下这段关系中感觉有多幸福，这个想法仍然让他舌尖泛苦。

“不……Tony……我回来了…… _许多年_ 。我……我几个月后就回到了纽约……在那场事故之后。”

Stephen最终抬起了头，抬眸，双眼终于与那双威士忌般的褐色瞳孔相接。“……我回来的时候……”

然后他说着。说着。

说着在Kaecillius进攻时与Christine的相遇。说着之后很快接受了纽约圣所的守护之位。说着他许多次站在Tony的门口，却只转身离去……就像个懦夫。在远处看着Tony建起复仇者……还有他与那个队长的新关系。说着Christine的执着。那个慈善晚会……

最初，法师艰难地寻找着自己的声音，抓住那些有意义的想法……但他说的越多，话语就放开了……

滴答。

滴答。

滴答。

对于Tony来说，这一切就像汇聚一点。水滴落在浴缸边缘的声音……那双深不见底的蓝绿色眼睛……那些说出的、让人痛苦的话语。

Tony什么也没听见，也同时什么都听见了。

每一个字，另一个男人说的每一个音节，慢慢地刻入他的脑海。这是那种麻木的痛苦。那种太过糟糕，你几乎都无法感受到的痛苦。那种让你的思维停滞，如此才能让你忍受这等折磨的痛苦。

但没有任何反映在他的表情上。他的神情难以置信地放空，同时极度的恐惧缓慢地、却实实在在地冲刷他全身。

安静。完全的安静。

然后是等待。思索……

Tony忽然站了起来。他胡乱站到大理石瓷砖上，溅起了许多水花。

一只手没能及时抓住他的手腕……

_“TONY！”_

——

_“所以你要我们做什么？”_

_“我不想要她在这。”他忽然说。_

_“Stephen。”Christine轻声说，试着劝他。“她……她有权在这——直到Tony醒来再赶她出去，Natasha——”_

_“我不在乎！”他愤怒低吼。如果不是过去几天沉积下的压力，也许他会觉得自己对她发脾气很不好。但再一次的，Christine似乎只是有所理解，然后同情地看着他，而没有生气。_

_“Stephen，嘿，嘿——冷静。你为什么对这个这样生气？你以前挺喜欢她的——”_

_他无视了她的问题。_

_在意识到Tony从未撤销过他对任何东西的许可之后，Stephen已经查看了那些不断备份到Tony私人服务器上的文件，那些从钢铁侠战衣上记录下的文件。当然，他不知道具体发生了什么，他仍然还需要做些调查，但Natasha显然最终让Rogers和冬日战士走了。_

_当然，可能会有一些合理的解释，但他就是无法不对这个想法生气——她就这样让他们走，而Tony没有自己跟上他们。如果Tony没有跟上他们……_

_然后就是狭隘的愤怒。她是怎样在事故之后说服他离开。当然，是他自己要求如果那样的事发生她应该这么做……说到底，他无法因此怪罪她。_

_但是……这种折磨……也许如果他就……在这，仍然和Tony在一起……还会有Rogers的事吗？不，Tony爱他，Stephen清楚……而失去工作之后，他的行事风格，将Tony推开……他们也许仍然会分手。也许Tony还是会和队长在一起……或者可能……只是可能……_

_他很难完全理性。但当看到你深爱着的人躺在临终床上，几乎失去他们，这会对你有产生影响的。_

_“我不想要她在这。我不想让她靠近他。我不想要她呆在这层楼、这间医院，方圆五英里之内的任何地方！你问我想要什么？这就是我想要的！”_

_她恼怒地叹息。“好吧如果你愿意和Pepper谈谈会更好的，让她知道你在这，还有真正都发生了什么——”_

_Stephen快速转过身。一瞬，他思索。是的，最快的解决方法，就是他直面Pepper——这个在Tony失去正常能力时掌握大权的人。向她解释这几年他都在哪，为什么他成为了法师。她一开始也许会暴跳如雷，她会恨他，这么些年一直明目张胆对她撒谎。但她总是理性的，很可能会让他解释……他拯救了Tony性命这点也许会有帮助。_

_但如果她将他踢出去。不让他接近Tony……这种一闪而过的恐惧，就足以让他停止这些想法。_

_“一定还有什么别的方法。”他严肃地说，乞求着，直直望进Christine的眼睛。_

_Christine有一瞬移开视线，咬着嘴唇。“我……”她重重叹息。“Tony从没有把你移出过医疗代理人……事实上他从未把你移出过任何……他无法成为决策者时的……位置。我可以代表你将Natasha拒之门外……我……我会试着盖章一些文件，这样就没人能看见……”_

_“去做。”_

_她顿了顿，但点头，退让了。_

_“所以……你什么时候走？”_

_他没有看向她，只是拉开Tony床边的椅子，一边坐下，一边轻柔地抚过对方的脸颊。_

_“两天后。”Stephen最终回复。他并不真的想就这样离开Tony，但是……_

_他现在有一个计划要去实施，去推行。如果他想要成为下一任至尊法师，尽快成为，他不能再有任何拖延。_

_“你确定……你不想在走之前看到他醒来？”_

_“我不能……我害怕自己就不会走了。”_

_她对他苦笑，然后转身离开。_

_但就在她要离开房间时，有什么抓住了他的注意。他站了起来，走向房间另一头的桌子。“这个什么时候出现的？”_

_Christine停下，看向对方示意的位置。玫瑰花，十朵……还有一个寄给Tony Stark的包裹。他一手挥过，念出咒语，不需打开便看清了里面的东西。……一封信……一部一次性手机……_

_“我……不知道——”_

_Stephen盯着它一分钟，神色冰冷。他最终伸向那些花，擦过。很快这些花瓣开始燃烧，慢慢地，烧作灰烬。_

_“Stephen！什么——？”Christine快步上前，有些吃惊。_

_但这位法师只是再次走回Tony边上的那张椅子。_

_“Tony讨厌玫瑰。”_

**——**

Steve除了一些队友困惑的眼神、以及Sam的大声惊叫之外，没有得到一丝预警。

很快有人抽气、叫喊，一个拳头挥了过来。

下一秒Tony和Steve都咚地一声跌落坐在地上，Tony压在他身上。Steve没有挣扎，当意识到是谁袭击他之后，他只是试着忽略那些击打、拉拽，任何Tony想要的攻击。他沉浸在震惊之中，神情迷惑地大声叫着让对方停下。

“ _TONY_ **！** ”Natasha冲过来，但她在太远了，在训练室的另一边。

Bucky把Clint和Sam拉上前，这两个人快速去抓住Tony，而Bucky则试着把Steve拉开。

Clint想要抓住这个百万富翁，用斟酌的力道把他拉开。“ _TONY！停下！停下！谈一谈不要——_ ”

Tony尖叫，大喊，但并不能让人真的理解，只是因疼痛发出的喊声。这几乎让Clint松手了，想着他也许弄疼了这个褐发男人。但之后，他看见了泪水。

Tony全身上下都是湿的，衣服上的水滴的到处都是。但他眼中的泪光，那种红圈……那绝对是眼泪。

他几乎成功摆脱了Natasha和Clint，但很快Bruce也来了……

“Tony！Tony，伙计！冷静！”

Thor快速走入聚集在Tony和Steve周围的人群——Steve已经被Sam以及Bucky拉远了，为了以防万一。Loki往后站去很远的距离，但眼睛盯着仍然挣扎着的那位天才。所有人都在听到突然的喧闹后跑了下来。

Tony使出最大力气挣脱他们，并不容易控制住，但他还是无法将他们甩开。然后他再次将视线投向Steve。

_“你夺走了我的所有！”_

这让所有人僵住，房间里是绝对的安静。

“ _你！你毁了一切！……就是……你_ ——你——如果你没有——”

他停下，忽然那些力气都消失了。他的膝盖失去了力气。Natasha和Clint都知道不该放手，但帮着慢慢把这个男人放在地上。

没有人与别人交换眼神，没法将视线移开Tony……往日从未见过的……如此破碎。

“我——那是——……你他妈的……你的错——”

他的声音是低语，是啜泣，是在这之间的哭泣，将三者结合。

而Tony知道……那些都是谎话。他知道，他在做没有意义的事。是的，这个队长做了许多事……但这……这是他自己的错。

他决定不再等待。他不再相信Stephen会回来。他让某人进入了他的心，进入他的生活，并让他的一生挚爱残忍地看着。而哪怕他不知道，声称自己对此并不知情……他也不……这并不能减轻痛苦。这没能让他停止……对自己愤怒。

Tony可以感觉到自己的思维想抓住些什么，那种从内生发的滚烫，将他撕碎，让他窒息。那是怒火、悲恸、悲伤、后悔，所有这一切。他无法完全理解。

他只是想要怪罪谁……为那些逝去的年华，为他长久的折磨。他只是想要有个人来恨。绝望地想认为这不是他的错。但这是。

最终，他只能恨他自己。他再一次……爬起。再一次，跌倒。

“Tony！”

_Stephen……_

Stephen冲了过来。粗鲁地推开褐发男人身边的人——他跪在地上，颤抖着啜泣。

他们都困惑地盯着他，试着理解这个奇怪的状况，去理解这一切。Tony浸泡在他的衣服里，完全颓丧地坐在地上……而Stephen，看起来并不整洁，好像他只是随便套了件衬衫和裤子，头发还是湿的……

但那种声音似乎将Tony拉了回来。他转向医生，颤抖着吸气。“……S-Stephen……”他的声音尤其沙哑，不稳。

这位法师不再关心那里是谁，他的眼中只有Tony。他将手臂圈住这个较矮小的男人，快速将他拉入紧致的怀抱，轻柔地不断说着这位医生能够想到的安慰话语。他很快便感觉到Tony贴紧了他，抓着他的衬衫。医生将手指伸入栗色的发丝，试着舒缓那些哭泣。

Stephen当下并没有留心，但他的思维在尖叫，他的身体进入防御状态。他不喜欢这样。他完全不信任房间里的所有人。他不想让他们靠近Tony……不是在他这样的时候。但他此刻不能做什么，他不能冒险放开Tony。现在最重要的是让Tony好起来。然而，要是有人想要靠近一点点，他恐怕自己会毫无阻拦地拧断他们的脖子。

“出去！”

Stephen没有去看，但他的余光可以看见，Loki近乎是在瞪着其他所有人。短暂的不平声，但虽然感到冒犯，他们大部分的人还是知道自己不该再留下去。也许是吃惊。然而，他们没有藏起脸上的困惑，同时走出了大门。

在那些混蛋走了之后，Loki开始推搡着不情愿的Thor，用古语快速说着什么。虽然那位兄长似乎很不愿意，但很快Bruce就帮着把这位金发神明推了出去。

下一分钟，他们身后的门关上了。训练房只剩下Stephen和Tony。

Stephen叹了口气，他的双眼闭上了一瞬。虽然冷静些了，但他的拥抱却没有松弛一分。

“对不起……真的对不起……”Tony一直小声重复。

而Stephen只是回复……一次……又一次……“这不是你的错……这不是——”

_我也对不起你。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小鹿斑比：Reindeer Games驯鹿游戏，Tony对Loki的昵称。第一，洛基的头盔看起来很像驯鹿。第二，Reindeer Games是2000年约翰▪弗兰克海默导演的一部犯罪类电影，阴谋玩的很深，对应洛基的身份也很合适。不过大多都说成是“小鹿斑比”，所以本文也作此翻译


	18. Chapter 18

Tony大声呻吟，腰身弯起离开床面。有一瞬，他试着同时移开并研磨那种热度。他睡眼朦胧地吞咽，喘息着将双手举上头顶，想要抓住床板上的什么。

Stephen笑了。Tony完全能从他大腿内侧的敏感肌肤上感受到这个笑容。滚烫的嘴唇缓慢地亲吻、吮吸脆弱的皮肤，同时向上蔓延——闲适却刻意。

老天，这是什么清醒方式。冰凉的丝绸床单贴着他的肌肤，温暖的晨光从那几扇大窗处投入，通往阳台的门口传来海浪侵蚀的声音。

Tony全身赤裸，正面仰躺，Stephen压在他的腹部，慵懒地躺在他的下半身上。医生的脸在他微微分开的双腿之间，舔着、玩弄着周围区域，但总是避开坚挺的勃起。那双颤抖的手紧紧抓住Tony大腿的上部分，固定住它们，让Stephen为所欲为。

Tony几乎没法相信这是真的。这一定是哪个他梦见自己未婚夫的淫梦。他能让Stephen每一晚都待在他的臂弯里，这是多么可笑……然而当Tony睡着，他就无法控制自己的梦境与幻想变成最深的欲望，最深的渴求。好像他并没有真正拥有对方，好像只是清醒时那么长的时间拥有他还不足够。

而答案是肯定的，这完全不够。说实话，如果要问，Tony绝不会说自己能对StephenStrange满足。他总是会渴求更多。

这位法师啃咬着右腿根与腹部的相接处，低笑着感觉到Tony有些无助地双腿发软。他将一只手掌贴上对方的屁股，用足够避免对方动作的力气。然后，当他感觉到Tony放松了一些，将手温柔地移上腹部，感受着手指下紧致肌肉的痉挛。

  
最终，Stephen抬眸，望入Tony呆滞的眼神。他的舌尖无意识地伸出，舔过下嘴唇。当他继续凝视那双麋鹿一般的大眼睛、黑色颤抖的睫毛，法师想要占有，想要细细品味如今喘息着的褐发男人的每一英寸。

“求你……”

以及最终的乞求。

Stephen开始有一点担心这一次自己是否沉浸在触碰中让Tony坚持太久了。但也许这就是今天的特性。他们有时间沉浸其中，而也许Tony只是享受着这种慢节奏。

“……Stephen……”

哦，他是多么喜欢那种声音中自己的名字，被那双完美的唇瓣说出，充满大单纯而绝望的欲望，包裹着尊崇与爱慕的讨好。

Stephen最后吻了吻对方大腿内侧的柔软肌肤。在他保持与Tony对视时，完美展现这个画面。他嘴边扬起一个狡黠的笑容，同时将脸移到恰到好处的角度，让光线强调出他的高颧骨。缓慢地，Stephen将身子移到膝盖处，看着褐发男人意味深长的双眼立刻追随着他，瞳孔难以置信地漆黑。

他很快放松地压上这具更矮小的身体，坐在分开的双腿间。当Stephen前倾、将Tony的膝盖分得更开，他完全可以看见对方兴奋的期望。

“哦我不会操你的，Tony。”他用平滑的男中音说。“这一次不会。……摸你自己，亲爱的。我想看你取悦你自己——”

Stephen微笑，他可以清晰看见这位天才脑袋中运作的齿轮。Tony咽下一连串低骂，同时继续盯着自己恋人沾沾自喜的神情。

“Stephen——”他皱着眉开口。他的一只手摸上法师的前臂，指甲嵌入，绝望地抓住——他此时能感受到这种欲望。“来吧——就——”

但很快Stephen自己的手就抚上了Tony的，将它移开手臂，然后带领它伸向褐发男人的阴茎。Tony在这样的接触下大声喘息，在感到尴尬之前情不自禁地在自己的手中抽插。

他们仍然紧盯对方，这种强烈感让他们任何一个都无法分神。

“让你自己射出来……”Stephen前倾，他的声音低沉，双唇贴在Tony的左耳。“你知道我有多喜欢精彩的表演。”

说着，他退了回去，坐在脚跟上。看见自己爱人脸上展现的情绪纠结，他抑制住想笑的欲望。性欲，恼怒，绝望，沮丧……诱惑。

但几秒之后，Tony将手指笼住了他的阴茎，快速上下抽动，咬住下唇以防泄漏出那些呻吟。稳固、极具效率的抚摸，快速追逐着高潮。

Stephen冰川般的视线反复掠过对方的身体，注视着肌肉所有的抽动与痉挛，然后再次看回那只动作的手。“不想再细细品味了？”

Tony低低喘息，同时他将拇指磨过自己阴茎的头部。他忽略法师，只短短地瞪过他几眼。然后很快，将头偏向一边。

Stephen用指腹抚过Tony如今涨红的脸颊，一阵轻柔的哼声从双唇中飘出。

工程师不情愿地承认，他很庆幸自己的未婚夫不像某些天里心情不佳……一定坚持让百万富翁与他保持注视。Tony不确定如果此时此刻这么做，自己会不会尴尬而死。虽然这样的情景也多少刺激了他，让他从由内而外面红耳赤。他就这样四肢摊开、如此开放展示，像一些性兴奋的小孩一样摸着自己，只是为了取悦他的爱人……无意识地，他的背脊突然传来一阵颤抖，他快速咒骂出声。

空气中充满着一连串开放的喘息，Tony有了自己的节奏，他另一只空余的手将柔软的床单握成拳。他让自己的双眼完全合上，不愿去想那位法师仔细观察的视线，然而……

“我喜欢你纵容我的样子，宝贝……”

全然直白的话让Tony双腿发软，用那样深不见底的语调——带着毫不克制的无穷欲望，与危险。

“哦，你也喜欢这个？”Stephen双手掠过对方小腿，然后缓慢回来，在触及臀瓣时极具占有欲地捏了捏。“享受与尊严相背？如此下流的展示，用这样美丽的身体……就因为我要你这么做？就因为我想看你变得淫荡？”

Tony顿时呼吸困难，他的视线立刻看向Stephen。有一瞬间，一瞬间他觉得自己就在边缘了，在坠落的边缘……但他的阴茎底部被突然抓住，停住他的射精。

“ _操！_ ”Tony大声喊道，在那股力道中抽动。

  
但Stephen和他一起移动，握住他的力道，直到他确定Tony的高潮已经褪去。Tony用被背叛的眼神看来时，他笑了。

而他只是继续，忽略刚刚发生的事。“……为取悦我羞辱自己？”法师小小地笑了一声，改变姿势。沉下身子捉住对方的唇瓣，玩味地拉扯着下嘴唇，而后放开。“你总是给予者，Tony……”

“S-Stephen……”Tony现在打颤了，他的整个身体因欲望而颤抖。“我……我想要——”

医生再次吻了吻，比第一次更强烈，吞下Tony舌尖甜蜜的乞求，细细品味。

渐渐地，Stephen将重量更紧地贴近Tony。他的臀部稳稳绕着圈向下研磨，他们的阴茎以固定的节奏一起摩擦，二人本能地一起挪动。

Tony不觉得自己能就这样简单地射精——不论这种摩擦多有快感，但是……

  
“我喜欢这个，你知道的……你是怎么乐意满足我的需求，我的心血来潮。这并不光彩……只是我很享受你这样简单地退让——在关乎与我的时候……哪怕与你自己相背。这让我感觉到力量……比任何魔法更强——”

  
法师颤抖的双手固定在Tony的臀部，紧紧抓住，足够留下印记。

  
下一秒，他们都喊着射了出来，软弱无力地在高潮余韵中将臀部相贴。

他们用了几分钟冷静下来、平稳呼吸。

Stephen，终于感受到了胳膊的压力，小心地翻了个身，落在Tony旁边。当他们视线相交，都无法抑制同样轻柔的笑声。

“妈的……好吧……”Tony嘟囔，好像仍然在回味。“这他妈是那里来的念头——？”

“啊好吧——”Stephen压着Tony的肩膀微笑，他的双臂绕住对方的腰身。“也许我昨晚……听见你了。在你……和自己玩的时候——”

他感觉到Tony僵住了一秒。但之后褐发男人微微转向他，眼睛轻微瞪大。“……哦……”

“我完全不在意你需要和自己独处——在你有那个心情的时候，只不过……”法师把Tony拉近，漫不经心笑着蹭褐发男人的颈窝。“我也完全不在意看着——”

“我以为你睡着了……不想因为我来了性致就吵醒你——”

Stephen简短笑了一声。“而我觉得应该懂礼一点假装没看见。”

微微懊恼，摇了摇头，Tony充满全然的爱慕看着对方。

“好吧……现在做什么？……早餐？我可能过会儿要去修点东西。”他向那扇落地窗伸长脖子。看着接连的海浪冲刷上石块。

听见这句话，Stephen哀号，将脸更深地埋入较矮小男人的肩膀。“……五分钟。”

“真的，宝贝？你一分钟前还活力得很呢。”

“我们有时间，不是吗？”

是的，是的他们有。他们有世上所有的时间。

没有任何任务闯入，没有会议安排，没有都是人的大厦来打扰。也许不是永远，但他们此时此刻是有时间的。至少今天。至少明天。至少直到他们决定回到纽约，准备好再次面对他们人生现实的时候。

Tony慵懒地将手指贴上Stephen放在他腹部的手。“我至少该给Pepper打个电话……看看Peter和Harley在干什么……”

“他们很好。他们不是毫无用处……他们可以在我们离开的几天里过得很好。”

“没错但是——”

“Tony，我们昨天晚上才到这里。甚至都没离开十六个小时。”

这个天才有一瞬表现的想要反驳。但之后，漫不经心地叹了口气，嘴边扬起一个轻柔的微笑。“你是对的。这……这是我们的假日。离开所有疯狂的事。只有你、我……还有沙滩、阳光……安宁、平静……”

Tony前倾快速落下一吻，保有那种珍稀、真诚、无忧无虑的微笑。“不会被人打扰地尽可能做爱……”

Stephen嘲笑。“哦？”夸张地佯作在深深思索。“那我们该好好利用这个。”

“是啊，我们该马上开始。”Tony毫不犹豫说道。认真且嘲讽。

“好……”没有松开眼神接触，Stephen躺向床的更深处。他的双唇扬起一个笑容。挑逗，无可怀疑。“那就开始吧——”

Tony也扬起一个相同的笑，同时他近乎立即跳上对方的身体，跨坐在他身上。轻松的笑声充斥着空气，以玩味的亲吻不时吞咽消弭。

Stephen的持久总是让Tony惊讶。哪怕有着声名狼藉的花花公子称号，Tony甚至在几年前就没法跟上这个男人。当然，他没有抱怨。这位百万富翁总是贪得无厌地从Stephen那获益。性爱简直难以置信。这位医生也非常有创造力，非常激情，在他 _想要_ 的时候。

但最近，他就在想……

——

Tony在早晨的后半段一直在不停地工作。Stephen，不想让他分心，到小路上去散步，眺望大海。

他们有很久没回加利福尼亚了。这对恋人没有时间回来。第一套公寓在疯子Killian事件时被毁之后，Tony甚至考虑过把这片地一起卖掉。不过基于这一点，他们也没花太多时间离开纽约。

然而，Stephen似乎非常执著于这个房子。虽然没说原因，但这个百万富翁可以半确信，这也许因为他们一起度过的第一夜是在这里。医生总是在漠不关心的外表下有着难以置信的感性。

但没关系。这只需要一句漫不经心的、反对售出的话，并且Tony已经在准备新计划重建这片土地了。虽然，哪怕在这完成交易之后，他们也只来过这一次……在之前……

Tony坐直，左右伸展着脖子。

老天，他这些天真的感觉到自己的年纪了。曾经这种许多天的工作也几乎不会让他困扰。

深深叹了口气，他的双眼无意识地看过整个房间。没有特别去看什么，直到……

他看见了，他的眼睛落到旁边大橱柜上闪亮的表面。

他看过那个镜像，扫过他自己。他用手指穿过乱蓬蓬的头发，试着多少整理一下。然后把脸轻微地往各个角度偏，估量着。这位百万富翁确实有努力试着忽略那种不安——他注意到了自己脸上的细线与皱纹。

Tony叹了口气，试着稳定情绪。这不是什么新闻。他在变老。

实话说，最近这总是让他猝不及防——Stephen是怎么…… **仍然** 用那样相同的热情看着他。充满着情欲、欲望，还有那样多的爱意。与十年前的眼神完全相同。

是这样吗？真的一模一样？或者Tony只是看见了他想看见的？只是迫切地希望那是一样的……

Tony常常会想这个。关于快要五十岁。他总是想着Stephen在接下来的几年会对他有怎样的感觉。比他小好几岁，有这样、 _这样_ 英俊。总是太过英俊。

他也许从未大声承认过，但Tony经常想着这位成功的外科医生会就这样离开他。把他换成更年轻的、更漂亮的模特。或者要是他觉得自己有义务守在身边，也许会浅尝辄止一些情事。交一些能够满足欲望的情人，因为纠缠着的老男人已经无法满足这个了。

他摇了摇头，试着晃走这个想法。这有点迫在眉睫了。不再像是什么打趣、什么对遥远未来的担忧，而是就在眼下的问题。

他试着将视线移开，但情不自禁地还是看回去。双手此时焦虑地把玩着一个工具。

Tony简单听过Wong说Stephen作为至尊法师而延长的生命，以及因此缓慢下来的生理衰老。没人真的知道怎么将时间静止、回溯纳入年龄因素中去，但外观来看，Stephen看上去绝对不过四十岁。

多年前，哪怕在知道真的魔法存在前，如果有人对Tony说Stephen会保持这个英俊的外貌几十年……他也会相信的，很轻松相信。甚至是这么预想着。

然而，他没有预想到的是，Stephen的不曾改变……或者就像……针对他的、Tony的容貌。

或者他只是在……希望着……

“在欣赏你自己？”

那种低沉的男中音将他猛地扯出思绪。视线再次抬起望向镜面，正好看见Stephen站在他身后，随意地将手臂环住他的腰身。Tony微笑，感受到脖颈处柔软的唇瓣。

“你在想什么？”

“我——……”这位天才感觉自己的脑袋短路了。他快速眨了眨眼，试着抓住点什么、任何事。然后决定说一个不是谎言——今早的另一个想法。“我在想……如果我们去城里的话很容易被认出来。而我只是……想要安静的一天……但想出去，你懂吗？……新鲜空气——”

“我可以把我们传送到很远的城里？”

他轻轻笑道：“……我讨厌这么说，宝贝，但……我是TonyStark。”

“我可以下幻觉咒语……”

“恩……我猜……？”

这位法师轻轻哼了一声。“或者……也许来点更有趣的——”

听见这么说，Tony神情变得感兴趣。

Stephen快速吻了吻对方的下巴，然后轻轻抬起手。“可以吗？”

“……当然？”然而百万富翁很确定，如果是Stephen以外的任何人，他都会问许多问题。但哪怕问完之后，他可能最终还是不会同意。

很快，一种复杂的手势，低语一阵咒语，Tony被吸引地看着，他的样貌快速年轻了起来。

褐发男人快速眨眼，试着完全理解展现在他眼前的样子。他上前一步，一只手无意识地划过自己完美光滑的肌肤。

他看上去很年轻。平滑、被太阳晒黑的肌肤，皱纹不见了。更加深色的头发，没有胡子——这却突出了他大大的、漆黑睫毛的眼睛。如果得加个标签，Tony看上去像他二十岁后期、也许三十岁前期，那段少有的、完全刮胡子的时期。

“好吧，山羊胡对于你的眼睛太浪费了。”Stephen笑着在他身后说。“但如果这让你困扰我可以……”

“不……不……我喜欢这样……”他回复，近乎渴望。“暂时的对吗？我的意思是……有趣！……该死……我几乎都忘了自己以前这么好看——”

Stephen哼了一声，上前，吻上他的脸颊。“你一直都很好看，”

Tony完全注意到了语气的转变。轻微，但与近来医生看他的 _那种神情_ 完美匹配。哦，他已经开始喜欢这个了。

“不，但这个——”Tony模糊地指了指自己的脸，笑着面向医生。“拜托，你得承认，像这样我都可以在各种意义上的‘漂亮’挑战你——”

法师交叉双臂，被逗乐的懊恼。

“也许加上……眼镜和合适的衣服？我这样就很难被认出来了……那你呢？”

停顿一会儿，Stephen似乎将一半的注意投去Tony正在做的投影上。“我可不像你一样臭名昭著惹人注意。我很确定不穿那些……复杂的长袍和斗篷，街头便服就可以摆脱视线了。也许我会剃个胡子。你总说这些胡子让我变得不同——”

然后示意工作区的一副眼镜。“……这是什么？”

“哦！……那——……那是给Peter的。”

“Peter？”

短暂停顿，Tony清了清喉咙。他很快走过去清理许多屏幕上的文件。

“……我不知道……我的意思是，我的时间不够了，你知道吗？你还不会怎么担心……考虑到你会活……更长时间……”

那双冰川般的目光很快看向Tony，皱眉。

“但这些孩子……他们是未来。而我想要这个世界在正确的人手里，你不觉得吗？”

“Tony。”他缓慢开口。“……所以这是什么？”

“……只是……一些……也许能帮助Peter的遗产。Stark工业是Harley和复仇者的……”Tony吞咽，踱步着将手放入口袋里。“……Peter……是个英雄。生来就是。……比我优秀。他是个领导者。但没有我的自负，没有那种自恋，那种自傲。他有同情心。在Thanos之后，人们说着……钢铁侠是……人类的拯救者？地球最伟大守护者？一些伟大英雄的头衔？而如果……确实是这么回事……Peter……他就是……这个世界所 _值得_ 的钢铁侠。”

Stephen更上前，眉头皱的更深。“Tony——”

但另一人继续说，他的语速快了起来。“我不会总在这保护他，在他这样……的步调中？我们都知道那是什么样的。以后他总要自己一人面对一切。但……我……只是……想要创造出什么能……至少让他更轻松一点的东西。一点帮助……以防他有所需要……”

一瞬的安静，Tony拒绝看向Stephen的眼睛，褐发男人的眼睛刻意盯着远处的墙壁。法师思索自己是否该深问，还是……

他舔了舔嘴唇，深呼吸稳住声音。“……所以……你怎么命名这个？”

“……EDITH。”

Stephen微笑，试着简短地笑笑，让奇怪的紧绷感放松。“哦？对你来说怪异的平常。”

简短停顿，Tony回以微笑。“没错……没错，确实……不是吗……所以今天去哪？”

——

他们用一天大部分的时间享受少有的自由生活。从责任、压力、焦虑……注视及评判上释放的自由……

Stephen似乎是对的，认为他自己不会被轻易认出来。穿着深色的牛仔裤，简单的衬衫，还有一件开襟毛衣，没有人对这位前外科医生多加注意。除了那些来自仰慕者二次确认的长长注视。

Tony有些担心，因为最近与龙作战的录像还没有过去多久。Peter和Harley告诉过他们，这是网络上的头条。这位至尊法师受欢迎的程度迅猛上涨，可能都让神盾丧气。连续几天，除了人们滔滔不绝地议论那位法师，有关复仇者的网上谈论并没什么值得注意的。

当然，现在也没人注意到Tony，因为他比公众的Tony Stark形象年轻了二十到三十岁。不过，这位天才想过会有人认出只换了个装束的Stephen。

显然，他们选择在一些更偏的地方闲逛对此有所帮助……比如艺术区、好莱坞、圣莫妮卡——免费使用简单便捷的传送门，从一个地方跳向另一个地方。考虑到地方多种多样、文化色彩，还有他们去的那些地方的忙碌，没有人对他们过度关注。

Tony享受这的每一秒。

他们聊天、玩闹、打趣。他们走过那些一直没有时间逛的街道，故地重游，指出如今改变的地方。他们走入老书店，看过远程弹出式艺术馆，吃着老味道的冰淇淋——Tony非常肯定Stephen比他表现出的还要喜欢。

这非常……快乐、自由，能够不被注视地走过人群。能在不被任何人审视每一个举动下做想做的事。这位百万富翁甚至享受自己不小心撞到那些没适时注意到他的陌生人。

全程一直注视着他的，似乎只有Stephen。

而说到这位法师……

Stephen的手从没有长时间离开他。游离在他背脊，引导着他的胳膊，对他脖颈的轻柔爱抚，滑过他的衬衫下方。在他非常享受这种爱慕的时候，Tony的大脑开始想，Stephen从前是否也在公共场合触碰他。

好吧……他想，医生也非常享受这种从不必要的关注下解脱的自由。毕竟，像这些城市，两个“正常的”男人在公众场合秀恩爱并不惹人注意。或者是……

或者是他的未婚夫更喜欢这具魔法般年轻下来的身体。

Tony简短思考过他是否该对此生气。至少伤心。因为这幅表情……Stephen此时此刻带着傻傻笑容看他的表情…… _这种_ 。这种Tony常在几十年前看到的表情。

也许，他以前真的是在自欺欺人，想着Stephen不会在意伴侣容颜的消逝。

Tony微微懊恼，他试着把注意力投向旁边街头艺人的安抚曲调。

当然，Stephen会在意。他也是人。是的，这不是所有但这很天性，很正常，对外表有所在意。人们会被美貌与年轻吸引，无论他们有多想否认。

但理解、认可这个，并没有让他的心痛减少。或者镇定下他内心的焦虑。

“怎么了？”

一只手小心地将他拉开道路，远离移动的人群。Tony毫不犹豫跟从。

下一刻，Stephen撑在人行道的金属栏杆上，将百万富翁圈在怀里。医生的双臂绕在Tony腰部，而近乎本能地，Tony的双手搭在了高个男人的肩上。

“你在想什么？”

“没什么重要的。”Tony太过随意地回复。他的思维飞速想要体面地转移话题，但一秒之后……有别的东西抓住了他的注意力。

Stephen……身后涌动的海浪，温暖的夕阳光线亲吻着他的肌肤，几缕滑下的发丝随微风而动。还有那双极具穿透力的双眸。总让Tony沉沦——总是沉沦太快、太深。

他眨眼，不自觉地前倾。有所察觉，医生轻轻一笑，抬起一只手，抚过对方的脸颊，然后漫不经心地把玩Tony连帽衫上的绳子。

Stephen从这个视角看上去绝对的让人窒息。与他完美内在相抗衡的英俊外表，衬出他强烈的魅力，与那种优雅的高贵相称。……这让他心痛。

Tony呼出一口他未曾发现自己屏住的气息。“你。我在想你。……你很美。”

法师轻笑。“哦，那这就很重要了。”

“啊。吻我——”

他这么做了。唇瓣快速封上了Tony的，同时一直颤抖的手滑向褐发男人棱角分明的下颚线，然后牢牢扣住他的脖颈，引导着。Tony哼声，品味着Stephen舌尖上他们刚刚吃过的冰淇淋甜味。

当他们因空气不足而分开，二人唇边都延展开一个笑容。

“我想我让那个一直盯着你的女孩儿失望了。”Tony打趣，微微模糊地示意他的右侧。

“褐色头发，穿靴子，白上衣？”

百万富翁看了他的未婚夫一眼，微笑立刻消失。

Stephen大笑着戳了戳Tony的鼻子，打破这个瞪视。然后，更向前倾，在下颚线落下一吻，低声说。“我有所注意，只因为她的男友……或者约会对象……一直在看你。”

Tony翻了个白眼。

“我该做什么？”视线中闪过恶作剧的火花。“我该用项圈拷住你吗？Stephen Strange的财产。也许这样人们就会知道……”

他扬眉，虽然语气完全是在打趣，“不知道。你会让我拷住你吗？”

Stephen表现得像是吃了一惊，虽然距离真的吃惊差了十万八千里。

“你懂我的，宝贝。”Tony轻松回复。“什么都能接受，但我可要一视同仁。”

但在Stephen能继续调侃之前，Tony口袋里传出一阵铃声。

他很快掏出手机，快速看了眼来电姓名，然后皱着眉回复。“Pep，怎么了？”

“Tony——？”

“Harley……？”

Stephen松开手，让Tony微微转过去。虽然法师很明显忽然有些紧绷，皱眉看着Tony有所暗示的神情。

“我……Potts女士……我——……她觉得……如果我打给你的话会好一些……”

“Harley，怎么了？发生什么了？你在那？我们可以回去——”

**“** _不！_ ……不，不是那样。”清喉咙的声音。

Tony顿了顿，他的思维立即转动。“……Haley……是董事会吗？他们为难你了？”

“没有。……好吧……有点……但是……”一种Tony已经习惯听到的，这个少年发出的“啊”声。“这……不是他们。有……很多谈话。老天……我……我也弄砸了一些事情……我——我很……我很抱歉……”

Tony皱眉。“你为什么道歉？所以你犯了错，这不是件大事——”

“我必须——……这有……有期望。”

“你他妈什么时候开始在乎别人想什么了？去他们的期望——”

简短的沉默。“……你的期望。”

Tony眨眼。他迅速明白了……这是什么。他看了一眼似乎也已经有所了解的Stephen。那只放在褐发男人腰间的手轻轻捏了一下，予以支持。

“Harley……”他吞咽。他的视线游离，看向仍然川流不息的人群，他们身后的大海，烧灼的天空，但并没有真正在看。轻轻叹息，然后。“我想要你仔细听下面的话。我要告诉你我对你真的期望……”

“……我期望你成为一个优秀的人。去尝试对世界、对你身边的人有益的事……用你自己的方式。我期望你失败，我期望你弄糟。我期望你犯错……犯许多错——”

听到Stephen身边懊恼的哼声，Tony微笑。

“我期望你犯错，之后修正。纵身一跃，然后受万众瞩目。……我期望你去冒险。……并且我期望你对想要控制住你的人狠狠发脾气。……关于你能做到什么。你想做什么。……因为你不只是在Stark工业工作，Harley……你是一位Stark。”

很长一段沉默，那位少年回复。

“……谢——谢谢——”

“……你在哭吗？”

“ _没有_ ！……该死——我要挂了——”

_~~他很冷漠，他在算计。他从没和我说过他爱我。他从没说过他喜欢我。~~ _

“Harley——”

“……是的？”

“……我……我为你骄傲。我爱你。一直爱你。不论如何。”

“……我也爱你……爸爸。”

然后是清晰的咔哒声。

Tony皱眉，大声懊恼着转向Stephen。“……这小混蛋挂我电话。”

Stephen只是深情微笑着摇了摇头。

——

Tony重重倚在栏杆上。双眼盯着远处的灯光，耳朵半侧，听着海浪的波涛。

这对恋人几分钟前回到了房子。较晚的时候，他们在探索过程中发现的一家不错的小餐馆吃了晚餐。这个餐馆很远，很安静、亲密……今天的完美收尾。而现在，Tony站在与主卧相接的阳台上，拿着一杯他不久前为自己倒的苏格兰威士忌。

他将酒杯倾向嘴唇，抿了一口，然后放低一些。光滑的玻璃面模糊地映射出他的样子。

他还没有让Stephen解除咒语。法师在他们回来的时候就去洗澡了，似乎也没有对此多想。而Tony……他想避而不谈这个话题。

如果说实话，这感觉很棒。走过一面镜子，看见那副年轻且稚嫩的脸映射回来。并且这也一定是种自我满足，今天有许多次让陌生人盯着他，不是因为他们知道他是谁，而只是因为他引人注目。他甚至有许多次被服务员或店主说过，他的眼睛是多么漂亮。Tony知道在这一点上是徒劳的，但他可以放纵这一次，不是吗？什么时候才会再有这样的机会？

并且这位百万富翁很确定这个咒语不仅是外表年轻。他没再感觉到平常已经习惯的、远离二十几岁之后就有的肌肉酸痛。他感觉很棒，有活力。新的能量近乎让人发颤。

他还没有准备好让这结束。

而且……他还有一小部分……非常小的部分……也许再多点……喜欢Stephen今天对他的注目。

关于这的所有……他年轻的肌肤……让他更为自信。这让人惊叹，实际上他所忘记的、没有十分珍惜的，几十年前所拥有的。Stephen今天那样的迷恋他，非常迷恋，不像之前任何时候。这愉悦地让人满足。他现在是如此欢喜，Stephen在他们年轻交往时一定有多么爱他。

但这苦乐参半。清楚知道他不会再对Stephen有同样的吸引力了。

“你还好吗？”

又喝下一大口，Tony转过身，看见Stephen穿着简单的睡衣和裤子走过来，头发还是湿的，一条毛巾挂在一边肩膀上。

Tony在双眼落向对方时轻轻微笑。这几乎是看见医生的无声反应。

法师简短叹了口气，神情担忧地缩短距离。“你似乎从我们来到这开始就在分心……今天没有达到你的期望？”

“不，不……今天很完美。”他小心地将玻璃杯放在窗台上，然后双臂绕上Stephen的脖颈，将他们拉近。“你让一切变得完美。”

医生微笑，然后后退半步。“你看起来有心事。”

“我……”他的嘴角上扬一瞬。“我的意思是……有更多的时间去思考，你知道吗？没有宇宙的威胁来完全扰乱我的思绪？没有会议、没有议程、没有愚蠢的政治……我的思维能好好利用这次机会去思考……关于那些我延后思考的事……”

“有想要分享的吗？”

顿了顿，他们只是看着对方。然后Tony一只手穿过他被风吹过的头发，微微揉着。

“我只是……我想这不是我所期望的……不是今天。再一次，今天让人惊叹。……只是……普通的生活。”

Stephen继续看着他。他并不像是生气或要批判，只是有点担心。“所以你期望的是什么？”

“不知道？”Tony看向别处，不确定在直直看向对方双眼时，他是否能继续保有这样隐秘的想法。“……肯定没想到现在……结婚。在我们这么老的时候？我的意思是……哪怕是我最先求婚，我也已经是四十出头了。我想我没有期望我们能走的这么远……走到这，拥有所有。”

法师嘴边扬起一个苦笑，他轻轻地拂开一缕发丝。

“……我希望……我希望我能早点遇见你……”Tony停顿了会儿说。“那些时候你在哪？那些日子我们可以一起度过……”他的声音有一瞬越来越小。然后那双威士忌般的眼睛看回他。“你之前说过……在别的宇宙里，我们遇见的更早。我想要 _那样_ 。我自私地想要……那样。”

“好吧。”Stephen沉稳地说。“如果是那样事情又会变得不同……而我喜欢这个。我们现在所拥有的。”

“但我们失去了……那样多的时间。Stephen，我们……那不 **公平** ——”

可生活就是不公平。他们都知道。他们通过经验非常清楚。

但如果说Stephen没有同样经常想这个，那是假的。

分开的那五年，在Thanos入侵的最后一战之前……法师是怎样自私地希望他们能交换处境。简单的理由是那五年也许对他来说不是什么，但对Tony来说，那是他们不会回来的漫长岁月。每一年，每一小时，每一分，每一秒……在如今似乎都弥足珍贵。

“……我……我五十三岁了，Stephen。……我们都知道……什么？走运加上没什么事故……在我们这一行不大可能……还能有……不知道？如果有幸运加成在我这副长年累月糟蹋的身体上，还有二十年？还有很大一部分我可能身体不太好……”

“Tony……”他警告地说。

“我不……不想活很久……如果是这样的话。变成一个累赘，不管怎样不是真正的活着——”

“Tony。”声音猛然，严厉。“别说了。”他的双手紧紧抓住窗台，指节变白。

注意到此，Tony自然而然颤抖。就像他能够想象，能够自己感受到Stephen受伤双手上的疼痛。

咽了咽，Tony伸过去，小心地将那双手放入自己手里，试着防止医生不经意地更加伤害自己。

“……我非常抱歉。”他最终说，淡淡地。

Stephen眨了几次眼试着理解。“什么？”

“我很抱歉……我这么脆弱。我应该等你的。我可以找借口……毕竟你在事故后那么说……但不行……我——”

Stephen深深叹气。“是我伤害了你的心。没有人能指责你向前看——”

“我应该坚信你会回来……为我回来。如果我只是……等着然后……我们就能……”

这个想法一闪而过。所有Stephen说的远离。试着给他与Steve在一起幸福的机会。……如果他没有这么脆弱，没有撑不住诱惑，没有屈服于孤独……也许他和Stephen可以重归于好，更快挽救。也许Tony就能在第一次协议事件、Barnes的事上保持头脑清醒。也许没有双方不必要的情绪，整个情况就不会发展成现在这样。

而如果复仇者还在一起……也许Thanos最终还是会来，他们也能第一次就赢得胜利……一起赢得。

那样他们就不会又失去五年岁月……

或者……也许这所有还是分毫不变。或者更糟。

“哪怕是在之前……战争之前还有几年时间。……我没能多拿出一秒钟和你在一起。在我们还年轻的时候……”

Stephen微笑。他可以感受到那种满溢的愤怒正在消退。“我们不能总是那么年轻的，Tony。好吧超越我们的黄金时期——”他试着忧愁地说。

“好吧。”如往常轻松的语气回到了这位天才的声音中。他嘴边扬起一个笑容，他指向自己现在的样子。“你该看看我年轻的样子。我他妈的美极了。”

Stephen发出一阵温暖的笑声，他将双手放在褐发男人脸颊上，前倾吻上。“你现在也是……”

再一次的，Stephen用 _那样的_ 神情看着他。Tony脸上的微笑微微淡去，这敲击他的大脑，狠狠击中他。

他真的想象过Stephen仍然用以前的方式看着他。因为这……这充满急迫的欲望、纯粹的需求、毫无保留渴求的神情……他很长时间不记得Stephen有这样的神情了。但它就在这。在法师看着他虚假却年轻的面庞时。

该死，他是个蠢货……一个痴心妄想的蠢货。

但这没关系，不是吗？哪怕Stephen全身心地、完全地沉迷，是因为他现在的这副年轻身体……这仍然是一种版本的他。Stephen仍然爱着他。医生也许不会像以前一样觉得他的外表有吸引力，但Tony可以接受这个的，不是吗……？至少法师不像是厌恶他老去的身体……只是……不是 _一样的_ 吸引。

这就是很简单的，能够理解的现实。岁月催人老……至少Stephen还是……爱着他……所以……这……没关系。

Tony很快喝下剩余的琥珀色液体，然后再次将杯子放下。Stephen挑起一边眉毛，但没有更多时间说话——Tony快速抓起了他的手，把他带向房间里面，没有眼神接触。

从没有谁说过Tony不是个机会主义者。

所以如果他无法再享受这种程度的关注，每一天？那么他会利用这的一分一秒，立刻，在它还能持续的时候。

刚来到床尾，Stephen试着抓住他，伸出手好像试着要掌握领导权。但下一秒，Tony猛地一推对方的胸口，法师胡乱地落在床上。

有一瞬的惊讶，但Stephen的脸上有着清晰的愉悦，看着Tony爬上他的身体，用难以置信的力气把他按下。

老天，这副身体让人惊叹。Tony觉得此时此刻无所不能。这种力量，这种灵活。在四十几岁之后他就再也没怎么感受到的肾上激素。他绝对要好好利用。

Stephen再次试着触碰他，把对方拉下亲吻，但Tony把他的肩膀按了回去。现在医生疑惑地看向他了。

Tony笑了，他用手掌穿过肩膀，到对方的手腕，将他们拉起来放到Stephen的头顶。“哦——哦，宝贝……你今晚想要？我的规矩。”

再次捏了捏手腕，一种轻微的暗示别动，Tony松开。然后那些灵巧的手指滑向Stephen的衬衫下面，将他们拽下但不完全脱下，最终将这些布料缠在法师的手腕上，系了一个紧紧的结。

“你知道我可以挣脱这些。”Stephen笑着说。

但这快速消退——Tony俯下身，在几厘米外悬着但并不触碰。想也没想，Stephen没有耐心地追逐着那双唇瓣，但再次被狠狠按下去。

“你不会的。”Tony简单陈述。“你那么做我就停止。而你不想那样，是吗，宝贝？”

Stephen眯起眼睛。“我想要的，”他近乎实话实说，“……是进入你。”

足够奇怪，Tony没有反驳。他只是翻了个白眼，然后坐回他的脚跟。

Stephen看着，目不转睛看着Tony脱下自己的衣服，将他们慵懒地扔向一边。他舔了舔嘴唇，双眼不知羞耻、毫不保留地打量着这位百万富翁光裸的身体。然而，Tony，表现得好像他没有注意，好像他不在乎。如果不是他勾起的嘴角，Stephen几乎都要相信了。

很快褐发男人开始拽Stephen的裤子。然后，将手覆盖上对方的阴茎时，Tony最终望向那双尖锐的蓝绿色眼睛。以狡黠的笑意挑战。

咒骂出声，Stephen压入那只温暖的手。“Tony——我……该死——我想碰你——”这更多的是命令而不是请求。

对此，Tony嘲笑。

虽然如此，医生是真的很少这样无拘无束地咒骂。这样来看就能说明什么。而Stephen双眼看着他的方式，那双饱含热度和欲求的眼睛……这让他感觉到……力量。

不再浪费时间，Tony将舌头滑向对方阴茎的底部，一次，然后一次性整个吞下，简短一瞬龟头顶到了他的喉咙。

Stephen发出一阵深深的沉吟，同时微微甩头。虽然，很快，一双手牢牢抓住了医生的屁股，在Tony上下运作时让他固定在原处。

“Tony！”他的声音沙哑、尖锐。“我想碰你！”

这让百万富翁猛地抬眼，抬起来发出湿润的“啵”声。“不。”

Tony品味着对方那副困惑、不耐、却完全饥渴的神情。他将自己的下巴降低一点，用Stephen深爱的方式从漆黑的眼睫处瞥向对方。感受到Stephen的阴茎在他的手里颤抖，这位百万富翁发出一声轻微的窃笑。想着仁慈，他几次慵懒地抚摸着，得到那些让人愉悦的沉吟。

  
但另一只手开始找寻润滑液，快速用许多的量胡乱涂抹他的手指。Tony发出一声夸张的呻吟，他将手滑向身后。

Stephen完全紧盯住眼前的场景，全神贯注看着Tony开始准备他自己。他几乎要有所动作打破这个限制，手指曲伸，但一秒之后就停下自己。虽然在稳住呼吸之后，他恼怒地发出一阵不体面的声响。“Tony……让我帮你——”

“不。”

“看在该死的份上——”

“我说了不。你只能看着。”然后笑着。“你喜欢精彩的表演不是吗？”

“你他妈的！”

这让人惊讶地听上去情绪化。这种懊恼完全真诚。

Tony抬眉，窃笑。“该死……你有很久没这么被惹火了——”

然后在他脑海深处，是一样的不安感……说着 _为什么_ Stephen现在会沉入其中。

但他很快将它甩开，不想毁了心情。

Tony试着专注于手上的活。他咽下一声呻吟，将另一根手指插入自己，有效率地分开并内外抽插着它们。百万富翁绝对注意到了Stephen的每一次呼吸，瞳孔的黑暗，他的未婚夫总是注意到的上升的脉搏。

“够了！”Stephen几分钟后猛地说。声音里是绝对的低吼，一种威胁，Tony太过熟悉这个。

有一瞬，好像Tony真的要听从。将手指抽出他的入口，再次伸向润滑剂。他在手上倒出许多，然后将它分开在Stephen硬挺的阴茎上。Tony的双眼从未离开Stephen的，同时他改变姿势将自己覆上法师的臀部。

但之后，停下。

“再试一次，宝贝。”

法师傲慢地瞪过去，下巴扣紧，双颊涨红。

Tony微笑着前倾，再次在Stephen能吻住他嘴唇时抽离。

“来吧，Stephen……”他低声说，安抚又有所鼓励。“好好求我。”

一秒过去，又一秒。完全的安静，Stephen似乎在斟酌着语言。

然后终于。“Tony……求你——”他艰难吞咽。“我想要你。老天，我想要感受你——”

如此简短的句子，如此简单的话语，但每一个字的重量都让Tony吃惊。这之后原始的情感近乎让他的心跳停滞。

Tony让自己坐下、沉入Stephen的阴茎——一阵结合的呻吟与咒骂。

Tony将头甩向后面，在那根粗壮的物体蹭过他的前列腺时吟叫Stephen的名字。然后，慢慢地，他降下自己，直到他们的前胸完全贴紧对方一起发热，最终封住对方的双唇。

Stephen渴求地吻回去。所有舌头和热情的呻吟。这近乎有所传染，Tony离开，喘着呼吸空气。

“太他妈紧了……”Stephen低声道。

Tony气恼哼声，然后开始吻着法师的下颚线，四处轻轻啃咬。但他大部分的注意力还是Stephen在他体内滚烫的部分，发自真诚地抽插，以最完美的方式将他填满。

“感觉很棒？”Tony喘息着问，同时以稳定的节奏移动着屁股。

没过很久，他感觉到Stephen配合起来他的动作，每一次都故意地直接研磨上那一处敏感点，让Tony的背脊被电流击中般抬起。他们看着对方，喘息，同时沉沦在他们疯狂的节奏里。

“非常棒，Tony……我爱你包裹着我的感觉——该死——……快一点，宝贝——”

  
Tony稳定了一秒，然后将自己刺穿在那根阴茎上，快且用力，咽下一声呻吟，嘴边扬起一个微笑。“我……啊——……该死……我以前从没想过……但你太他妈贪婪——”

  
他继续着这个节奏，但当他感觉到Stephen在他体内抽动时，他看了眼医生。“……等我告诉你再射。”

  
Stephen懊恼，很快跟着一个笑容。“好吧，你是个指挥狂。”

他们的嘴唇再次相碰，滚烫深吻，Tony在其中微笑。“而你喜欢。”他小声说，退到足够说话的距离。

没有语言证实，但Tony也和法师一样无意识地双腿放软。

他们又继续了几分钟。很快没有人能在想些别的什么，除了追逐他们的快感。呻吟和哀号填满了空气，他们的动作变得更加不规律。

最终，感觉到就快了，Tony一只手盖住自己的阴茎，刻意抚弄。“Stephen……为我射出来，宝贝……射在我里面——”

他这么做了。Stephen喘息，在他填满对方紧致的通道时弯起了腰。

伴随着，Tony很快感受到自己的高潮，在射在他们腹部上时叫喊出声。他感觉到自己里面在收缩，紧紧夹住爱人的阴茎，却只是让滚烫的精液流了出来，让他的身体颤抖。

  
Tony跌倒在法师身上。

很长的沉默，两人都试着平稳自己。

“我们该清理清理，不然要后悔了……”他听见Stephen这么说。医生试着抽出临时禁锢住他的限制。“你还好吗？”

Tony轻笑，同时试着撑自己起来。“是。很好——”

他一只手穿过自己的脸然后……他感觉到了。太过熟悉的胡子。他的头猛地看向右边，窗户模糊地映出他的样貌。

“什么时候……你什么时候……”

Stephen只是疑惑地看着他。

Tony再次猛地看回他。“你什么时候解除的咒语？”

“……我发现你在阳台的时候。”

“为什么？”

Stephen很快困惑地皱起眉。“为什么是什么意思？”

“你……我以为——” _我以为你想要……_

Tony语气中持续的认真让法师担忧。他很快从床上坐起来，思维急迫地搜寻着为什么这有那么重要。

但还没有理解这个情况，他只是继续说脑子里所想到的。“……你……在那沉浸在思绪里的样子看起来很美……我只是想看见你。真正的你……”

Tony快速眨眼，试着找出一个好方法传递他所感受到的事，所有他的疑惑。“……你一整天看着我……的方式……从那个咒语开始。你就是 _那副表情_ ……好像你很 _想要_ ……”

“我总是想要你。”Stephen实话实说。好像这就是所有争执的结论。

Tony看上去很吃惊。脑子飞速运转。“……你那么……有保护欲——”

这让Stephen笑了。“我什么时候没有占有欲了？我不喜欢别人那么热情地碰你……我更了解我们身边的人，和你亲近的人，就像Pepper……”

但Tony还是盯着对方，显然纠结在他脑中的私人战场中。

这用了几秒时间，但很快Stephen意识到Tony试着想暗示的。他发出一声轻轻的 _哦_ ，好像正在理解了。

“Tony……我——……你年轻的时候绝对美极了。我从Pepper和James那里看过照片。而且我在我们多年前相遇的时候就沉迷了，在我们都很年轻的时候……”他伸手抚过Tony的脸庞。

“但你现在也很美。我爱你现在的样子。十年你很美，现在你也夺人心智。这是真正的你。一个我们经历过所有的化身。那些年的艰难、困苦，那些愉快的时光，悲伤的时光……我们……一起……筑建的……数十年的爱。……相比之下任何事都变得黯淡失色……”

“所以……你今天……那样看着我的表情……在我们……刚刚……”

他微微蹙眉，好像在说 _你在说什么？_ “我总是这样看着你。”

然后Tony终于看见了。

因为Stephen正在盯着他，此时此刻，以相同的眼神。那种与不久之前一样的 _神情_ ，与今天一整天、十年前、他们重新在一起后的每一天相同的神情。 **从未停止。**

老天，他是个十足的蠢货。

他懊恼地揉着头发。“……好吧，我也感觉自己非常年轻。更多的力量，你知道吗？就几分钟前？我以为那是咒语——”

“也许你不像自己所想的那么老。”对方微笑着说。

简短的停顿，但之后Tony温暖笑了，微微摇头。“是的……是的……我想是的。”

……

他们洗澡没花多少时间。一起很快冲了个澡，漫不经心擦干，然后穿上新衣服。

Stephen完全注意到了那位天才脚步的轻盈，眼睛中更少的疲惫。似乎这终于让对方的担忧成为毫无必要。

他看上去很好，至少可以这么说。Tony表现的高兴，自在，不加约束的笑声和自信的触碰。那双麋鹿般的大眼睛中开放而不加保留展示的爱意……那总是温暖着Stephen的心。

一开始，法师真的无法理解Tony是怎么想到那样的事的。他仍然对有关Tony的任何事都着迷，这还不够明显？……但再一次的，他想不安感从来不是完全合乎逻辑或者合理的，连他自己也不能下定论。

毕竟，曾经，是他自己的不安让他坚信Tony会选择那位队长，而不是他。Tony会怎样不再爱他。如果Stephen选择远离，他的人生会更好……

最后，这对恋人回到了那个大阳台。裹着厚厚的棉被坐在外面的大型沙发上。Tony确信这是得体的，拿出多余的枕头，说这会让他们更舒服，睡在一张不是床的沙发上。然而，Stephen，非常确信这整个布置只像一个富丽堂皇的鸟巢。

Tony很快安定下来，蜷在Stephen的胸口，抬眸看着夜空，大海波涛的白噪音作为背景。法师继续将手指穿过Tony栗色的发丝，看着它们在指尖滑动。

“你在想什么？”

Tony哼了一声，他依偎地更近。“你问这个问题很多次了，医生。”

“因为我喜欢你总是在我问的时候回答我。”

简短的停顿，然后答案传来。“……没想什么……为什么我要想？”

法师打趣地懊恼道：“哦拜托。你是TonyStark。”

轻松的笑声在他们之间回荡。然后，一阵宁静的无声。

“……期望……”Tony过了很长一会儿说。“当我们摆脱它们，现实就能超越期望。”


	19. Chapter 19

他们的休假准确来说，持续了64小时17分钟42秒。

是的，Stephen一直在算。他非常确定Tony也是。但实话说……那比他预期的时间还要多上一天。

他现在欠了Harley和Peter五十美元。钱——至尊法师所没有之物。怎么才能和Tony解释，他与孩子们打赌，技术上花了自己未婚夫的钱……但好吧，那是之后某天的问题了。

虽然，Tony一直强调这所有都是 **他们的** 钱，只是Stephen仍然固执地认为这是 _Tony_ **的** 钱。

假期延长必然是棒极了。他和Tony在独居别墅里度过了一段十分美妙的时光。他们都知道不能永远这样。考虑到他们的运气，要是世界在他们抵达加利福尼亚的那一刻烧起来了，Stephen也不会吃惊的。

加上，够奇怪的是……Stephen从未想过自己这一生会说出的话：他想念他们的孩子。

所以公正的说，他不该失落。

但他确实如此。

也许本质不是 _失落_ 。Stephen甚至不想承认是那种程度。生气、懊恼……不高兴？

而他们最终回来的原因是……

“所以究竟为什么我们要因Loki和那群混蛋们争执而回来？”

Tony停下踱步，转身露出他最棒的微笑，那种总是蕴含着： _看吧我这么可爱，我可爱的脸蛋没让你感觉好点儿吗？_ 的微笑。

“好吧……技术上说你不用回来，但是……你知道的——”很快，Tony双臂绕在Stephen的脖子上，将他们拉近，在对方下颚线上啄着亲吻。

一些在走廊上流连的神盾特工不动声色地瞥向这对恋人，但褐发男人没回以关注。“我一直想着我们是……一体的——”

Stephen翻了个白眼，虽然他的身体多少放松了些。Tony低声笑了。医生讨厌去承认，Tony聪慧的手指抚摸自己头发时总让他感觉更好。

“我以为Thor是他的看护人。”法师试着保持中立，试着听上去随意、淡然。“为什么你要掺入其中？显然他们可以自己处理。他不是你的……”一个短暂的停顿，Stephen眨眼的次数有点过多、过快了，然后，决定一个词。“……麻烦。” _并且他也不是你的其他任何东西_ **。** 但他在后一句咬住自己的舌头。

“Stephen，宝贝——”Tony叹了口气，微微皱眉，他看向别处。“只是……他——……”

“为什么他竟然会叫你来这？”

“……好吧……他没有……事实上——”

这让Stephen眉头皱的更深，他的声音转而变成危险的低沉。“他强迫你——”

“什么？……不！”

不适的安静，只能听见远处行人走过的白噪音。

Tony一只手粗鲁地穿过他的头发，然后让他们垂在臀边。“他是……一个朋友。在这一点上，我也能有朋友……你懂吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，手开始在空气中胡乱摆弄。

“如果……我们非常 **非常** 广泛概括世界上的两个阵营，会有……他们。黄金小子。Thor……队长……然后，还有会像我们一样的人。”

Stephen，双臂仍然交叠，叹了口气。虽然有一瞬，他的表情在他看向别处时柔和了一点。

“在他那一边，他没有……那么多的人。似乎他从未有过。没有人真的那样……喜欢他，你知道吗？没有多少人懂。Thor自然不懂他……当然，他爱他的弟弟，但不是真的 _懂_ 他——”

法师哼了一声，想起他们之前在圣所的交锋。开始于两位神明寻找在地球上的Odin。“这个世纪总是会轻描淡写——”

Stephen仍然在想，为什么Loki还没有 **向他报仇** ——也就是针对那件事。甚至都没有听这个阿斯加德人提起过。或者也许，这位骄傲的神明并不乐于分享自己即使怎么下坠了三十分钟，无法打破至尊法师的咒语。

Tony的嘴角上扬，形成一个柔和的微笑，褐发男人将双手放在对方的前臂，轻轻捏了捏。“看，我们都懂——那是什么样的感觉？……那会有多孤单？如果没有遇见你，我不知道自己会做出什么。”

他们对视了一会儿，但Stephen很快看向别处。他没有噘嘴。绝对没有。……但至少他能……懂得这其中的道理，他想。他显然还记得在遇到Tony之前的空虚。他甚至没想过存在的人——因为他没有经历过。

“说实话，不论如何我觉得你也许会和他相处的不错，如果你能理解他的话。你们两个显然有相同的特征——”

Stephen猛地将注意力看回他的未婚夫，双眼瞪大。“什么。”

但在他能组织好下一句话之前，Tony已经打开了他们左边的门。

不。他不喜欢那句话的暗示。他的脑袋现在想着越来越多的想法……

但他没有时间深究——打开的入口处有人在大吼。

“你都没有在听！”Sam Wilson……？

“你有一点点的认真吗？”这绝对是Rogers严肃的声音。

“哦不不。我在听。让我用了点时间一次性理解那么多愚蠢的事——”这是已经让Stephen头疼的声音。那种无趣、嘲讽、拖长的，属于恶作剧之神的声音。

很快他哥哥的愤怒跟上。“LOKI！”

“看吧，我们不能带他一起去战场。这个队伍已经有足够的矛盾了——”

“某些人自己制造出了飓风，但真正下雨了，他们生气了。”

Stephen看见这个队伍时正好看到Thor在叹气——显然放弃了。他的视线落在一边的Loki身上——他高贵而慵懒地坐在旁边的椅子上。然后是那群混蛋们，在大型会议桌的另一边坐着或站着，看上去疲惫不堪。他们许多人有各种类型的瘀伤、划伤、扭伤，不过都没有生命威胁。

Bruce和Rhodes都站在较远的一边，好像他们想呆在除了这里的任何地方。Fury以往常严厉的瞪视看向他们。

但真正让Tony注意的是房间里的另一个人。一个他们没想到的人。

“等等，等一等。你让我儿子和 _他们_ 一起执行五级任务？”

这位百万富翁的声音打断他们所有人的大叫，一根手指意蕴危险地指向Fury的方向。所有脑袋都立刻转过去，带着各种情绪。

然而，Stephen，快步穿过房间，一只手牢牢扣在Peter肩上，同时他仔细观察这个少年有没有任何受伤的痕迹。

“……实——实话说……爸爸……我……大概是……跟上去的——”Peter嘟囔，虽然故意没有面向Tony。

Tony的视线猛地落到这个男孩身上，然后与Stephen交换眼神。斗篷的一边包裹住Peter，法师将他微微推出这个队伍，去到Tony所站的后方。

哦，医生已经可以预见接下来几秒会发生的脱轨灾难了。他几乎为必须坦白自己将Tony的孩子陷入危险的人感到悲哀。

“没事的，Tony……”Steve如匕首般瞪向恶作剧之神。“我们看着这个孩子呢——”

Stephen翻了个白眼。这个蠢货——……

“我没在说Loki，”Tony快速回复，“对于那个，我更多在说你！Peter不该和你们这群人一起执行任务——”

对此，Steve表现出被冒犯的神情，站起来，紧绷下颚，清晰皱起眉毛。“我们——……Tony！我们不会让他受伤！”

“真的吗，Stark？！你现在在怀疑我们不能保证一个孩子的安全？”Sam快步上前。“瞧，我知道为什么你也许还是不喜欢我们，但你觉得你该留心我们、而不是那个声名狼藉的恶棍？”

“他还没有给我一个需要留心的理由。”

Clint咒骂一声。“他领导了一支军队入侵地球！然后把你扔出窗户！这个前提如何？”

Tony短短叹了口气，双手落在臀边。“被强迫的。现在我们都知道那是Thanos所为。”

“你真的在为他辩护？他是个专业的骗子！我们甚至都不知道那里面有多少是真的！”

“Tony。”Natasha真诚地说。不像剩下的他们，她的声音很冷静，就像试着与他讲道理。“如果那是真的，你不觉得在那场战争之后，至少回到阿斯加德，他会对Thor说自己是被强迫的吗？他甚至从不解释他自己。……我们只是说那有造成可疑的理由——”

“瞧，Stark，要么他是个搅乱一切并为自己藏身而牺牲整个星球的卑鄙小人，或者是自愿——”

Thor带着不同寻常的严肃快步上前，“我建议你说话小心点。”

“你们懂的，”Tony冷冷地说，“如果不是两周以前，你们还认为因西伯利亚事件埋怨队长，我才是疯了的那个，我也许会考虑去相信你们似乎都深信不疑的评判。”

让人不适的安静，Clint和Sam都咽下他们接下来想要说的话。

但下一刻，Steve站到Tony跟前。与Stephen所乐意的相比太过接近了。

房间里突然的紧绷感十分清晰。Rhodes和Sam已经跑过来把他们自己的朋友拉回去，试着在这两个阵营之间创造更多的空间。而即使让他们自己家被拉回去一两步，Steve和Tony都没有放弃，仍然与对方对视，

队长是先对Tony说话的那一个，声音很低，近乎低语。“为什么你会信任他？到底发生了什么让你原谅他而不是我们——”

Tony瞪回去。“与你无关。”

Steve恼怒地叹息。“又来一次，Tony？在 **所有一切** 之后，我们说过不会对关于队伍的事有所隐瞒。”这听上去很真诚、受伤。

但Stephen还是上前，想要打断。而这只让队长的注意投向他。

Steve再次看向Tony。“而他呢？他一直在纽约，把自己藏起来天知道多少年，注视复仇者，注视我们——”

但Tony很快打断他，“他已经和我说过了。他选择远离为了——”他发出一声冷笑，他的语气变得非常嘲讽。“ _我们_ 的幸福。多好笑啊，不是吗？”

“Tony——”

一瞬间，那个笑容消失在这位百万富翁的唇边，他的双眼转为危险的冰冷。“谈谈他吧。我给你这个胆子。”

又僵持几秒之后，Tony很快恼怒地转开，然后快速转回来。“……而且我们他妈的已经解决了！或者你想我给你完美的牙齿上再来一拳长长记性？”

Steve站在原处，仍然以同样的真诚看回Tony。“你确定那就是全部真相？”

离爆发边缘就差一点点，Stephen咬紧牙，试着重新组织呼吁而出的愤怒。他肯定走上前一点了，因为Tony很快握住了Stephen的手腕，将医生微微拉向自己后面。

但Tony的双眼没有离开队长。“所以要是他一直密切关注我们呢？他没有任何动机真的想要伤害我们！……我们是复仇者，我们在入侵之后有非常公众的身份。他选择远离但，嘿，他是个人，他也会好奇大事！他早来到纽约因为……恩什么？巧了！圣所就在这！……看看该死的新闻也是犯罪吗？？”

这让法师紧绷了一瞬。当然Tony会填上Stephen没有直接说出来的、能把医生描绘成更好形象的空缺。总是给予Stephen理解。

现在，一种愧疚在他心中形成。而他试着咽下。

没有刻意地，他的视线落向Natasha，她正不可察觉而担忧的眼神盯着他。

但Steve和Tony都没有注意到那种怪异、不适的眼神交换。

“还有你！”Tony转向Fury。“停止你那些针对我未婚夫的、该死的法师捕捉计划。是的，他有足够让人恐惧的力量，但这不意味着他会反对复仇者或是地球。那会是反对 _我_ 。而那绝不会发生所以——”

Steve突然上前一步，双眼现在看着Stephen。“为什么你要成为至尊法师？”

整个房间停滞了，每个人脑袋里的齿轮都在运作，非常可能是因不同的理由。

“什么？”Tony瞪向队长，疑惑地看了他一眼，然后简短扫向Stephen。

“你知道吗？”Steve现在在问Tony。

这位工程师只是眨眼，闭上嘴巴，下颚收紧。如果有任何怀疑、任何犹豫穿过这位天才的脑袋里，他没有表现出来。

Stephen正要回驳试着转移话题，但一个声音打断了他。

“如果你这么关心真相，队长，那不如从我们今天为什么在这开始。”

Steve瞪向站直身体的Loki。Tony只是疑惑地看向他。

“他跟着我。”Loki淡淡地开口，那双有穿透力的杏仁眼看着Tony。“你的男孩。那本来是个两级任务……或者我们都这么觉得……而他们需要一个会魔法的人，以防万一。在Peter要求的时候，我就让他跟着来了……我让Thor跟着一起来就为了小心看着他。不过，那是我的错。但我向你保证，这都很好，直到他——”

他微微指向队长。“……开始给出无可理喻的命令，还指望我们所有人盲目跟从——”

一阵吵闹跟上。

“不是这样的！”

“如果你没有自己行动——”

“哪怕是你所谓的挚友也质疑你的判断，你无视了他。Romanoff特工也背离了你的计划，而你发脾气只因为 **我** 拒绝听从你的话！你的傲慢……需要证明自己吗？想成为领导者的需要盖过了所有常识——”

“够了。”最终，Fury站了起来，瞪向他们，然后深深叹息。“你们所有人，像个成年人一样吧。不管对哪一个人的私人恩怨？把它留在门外。因为你们都很快需要一起站在战场上——”

“这明智吗？”Natasha淡淡地说。将身体推开她一直倚靠的墙角。“也许我们可以把队伍分成几个小队——”

“我们只在每个人能和谁一起工作、以及不能和谁一起工作像洗衣单一样越来越多的时候才这么做。而最终，更有可能很快，你们都会学会怎么像一支队伍一样工作。尤其对于我们今天所了解的信息来看。”

Tony交叠双臂，眯眼看着这位局长。“什么信息？”

“Tony……”Bruce叹了口气，他将眼镜取了下来。他对百万富翁说话时，是严肃的神情。“有人……似乎想要重新制造你的时空穿梭机。”

一片寂静，Tony和Stephen都让这个讯息沉淀。

然后过了一分钟左右，Tony一只手盖住脸。“……该死。”

——

Stephen非常清楚Loki用自己的赦免做了交易。在那个计划之后，他从Tony那知道了细节。他的未婚夫坚持让医生不要担心，而绝大部分，他没有担心。……但仍然，他禁不住去思索。

要是Loki真的为了自己的计划给神盾工作？要是和那群混蛋们持续的碰撞只是某种计谋，某种表演，来更深地让他们信服，Tony和Stephen，让他们放下戒备。来收集情报。

好吧，那显然是在Loki住进大厦之后，Stephen的思维状况。但在这些天无休止的争吵之后，字面意义上让复仇者们暴怒。Stephen必须承认……如果这是某种演戏，这确实是能让人信服的一种。

真正的问题是，不论神盾或Fury对这个情况有什么计划，那群混蛋们，还有很多其他复仇者，一定对Loki有着强烈的不满。也许，对于小部分人，甚至都超过了对某位至尊法师的厌恶。而哪怕有些人愿意去发觉2012年入侵事件中Loki也许不是唯一该怪罪的人……他们仍然离信任他十分遥远。

当然，Stephen不能怪罪他们。毕竟，那一天丧失了许多生命。而且逻辑上说，Loki自己的性格和姿态很难让别人去后悔。

总之，在大厦里的那群人最终自然而然分成了两支鲜明的队伍。那群混蛋们是一支，还有Loki，与Banner和Thor一起，很多时间与Tony待在一起……而因此，自然地，Stephen和他们的儿子也都在这一边。

有句话这么说……敌人的敌人是朋友。

但不。

Stephen仍然，固执地，没把Loki视为朋友。显然不喜欢他。而他也一定表现出来了。

至尊法师在看SteveRogers和他那边的人被Loki恐吓的时候，有感到奇怪的满足吗？是的。

他不是个圣人。他定然承认自己感到些许满意，在看着他们争吵、周旋……最终结束在医务室里。而如果他一定要对谁待在Tony身边，在混蛋们和Loki之间做出选择？不情愿地，Stephen承认他会选择Loki。Tony的安全凌驾于他的小气之上……

但是，那不意味着他高兴于这个情况。事实上，他遇上阿斯加德法师的频率实在让他无法忍受了。

“……所以我有天听说了……人类身体大概70%是水。……所以我们就是根会焦虑的黄瓜。”

“呃——不好意思，”Tony对Bruce摇摇笔，“我想还有盐和酒精？我更喜欢焦虑的泡菜。”

Stephen静静站在房间的角落，看着这两个人在继续工作时短短地笑着。

他刚刚通过传送门来到Tony的实验室，但考虑到这两个人都背对着他的方向，并且完全被分心，他们还没表现出有所发觉。

当然，Bruce Banner，却几乎没有烦扰过这位法师。对比于其他复仇者们，Stephen更喜欢这位博士。Banner博士很聪明，冷静，礼貌，而且似乎大多数情况与Tony相处得非常好。在最近发生的一切之后，Banner似乎更热衷于待在Tony身边，并且这俩人在试着解决怎么处理潜在再创时空穿梭机的问题。

但和Banner在一起，通常，某位雷电之神总是在身后不远……“我不懂——你们摄入的矿物和酒精与蔬菜有什么关系？”

Tony和Bruce都从屏幕处抬头看向Thor。一个淡淡的凝视。在简短一瞬之后，Tony看了眼Bruce，他只是耸肩。

“真的，金发姑娘？”Tony难以置信地说，再次看向Thor。“为什么你一定要毁了我的所有笑话？”

Thor一副无辜、空白的表情。

Tony一阵懊恼，然后淡淡地说，“咚，咚——”*

这位神明疑惑地看向他。“进来。”

这位天才眨眼，两次，然后继续说，“……一个英国，爱尔兰人，还有一个法国人站在吧台前——”*

“多么好的同志情谊！”

“……怎么才能把一个金发小子弄糊涂？”

“这是个挑战吗？”

Bruce暗笑，摘下他的眼镜，一只手按在他的前额做了个鬼脸。但在Tony再次张开嘴之前，另一种声音从房间另一侧传来。

和Thor在一起，必然不可避免就会跟上……

“Stark，别在意。他装傻获取关注呢。我们在阿斯加德贮存蔬菜。他显然知道中庭人夸张的笑话——”

Tony皱眉，他看向坐在沙发上的Loki…… **他的** 沙发，Stephen的大脑很快抗议……也许孩子气……然后看回Thor。

“这他妈怎么回事——真的，惊爆点？”

Thor笑了，轻松躲过一沓那位天才瞄准他头的纸。

“Anthony！如果你有时间取乐我需要关注的哥哥，那么你一定会有时间帮我——”

“好吧，好吧！……戏剧女主角——知道了，王子殿下。”

Tony抬起一只手，像是佯作投降，很快走向Loki，弯下腰帮这位神明系上膝盖高靴子的鞋带。那制作精美。黑色皮质，金色鞋底，鞋跟上有复杂的设计……高品质，毫无疑问很昂贵，并且绝对是定做的。

Thor凝视他的弟弟。“Loki，讲理一点！钢铁之人不是你的奴隶。你应该有礼貌些，他满足你的心血来潮送给你这双——”

但Tony已然摇了摇手。“没关系——不是什么大事……”

不，Stephen对Bruce Banner没什么意见。他也一点不在意Thor。

但当他的视线落在Tony放在Loki大腿上的手，在重新站起来前轻轻捏了捏……这位百万富翁简短地打趣吹了声口哨，“看起来很棒~”一定程度上Stephen太过习惯于盯准他……他注意到那位神明穿透性的绿眼睛里闪过的愉悦。

Stephen的脑袋往一边歪了歪，他的双眼眯起。突然有一种最近相当频繁的、想要击打什么的欲望。

他甚至都不愿给出一秒去关注那双该死的长腿。他定然知道Tony尤其喜欢漂亮的腿。Stephen真的想要拒绝关于那双靴子有多适合的想法——它们看起来有多贵、Loki穿上去有多完美、有多强调出他的长而高贵……无痕迹，无破损……无伤痕……的构造。

眼前的整个场景，让Stephen尝到了一些过去的苦涩。那些日子里，他是一个富裕的外科医生，对自己的外表在意过头，并且沉溺于世界上所能提供的奢侈之中。Tony经常坚持要送给他的奢侈品，因为他喜欢看见“他的漂亮男友穿着漂亮的东西”，就像这位百万富翁常说的。

过去……显然就是 **过去** 。

_不是什么大事_ ，Tony不在意地这么和Thor说。哦不，这是一件大事。

_没关系_ ，他的未婚夫这么坚称。Stephen清楚得很。这绝对不只是 _没关系_ 。

他的未婚未 _爱_ 这个。Tony喜爱宠着他喜欢的东西。完全享受打扮他觉得有有吸引的人。这位百万富翁能从中获得极大乐趣。

这是Stephen不再提供机会的事。他不再取悦Tony的一部分。……他知道的。

实话说，Stephen从不觉得他需要Tony给他买昂贵的东西，用奢侈品骄纵他。当然过去也有一些笑话。他甚至在一些情况下 _装作_ 是个被宠坏的小孩，只为了打趣和娱乐。丢出极致的要求，只是为了看看Tony是否会纵容。Stephen也许自负过，必然的傲慢，但他不是真的 _那样_ 被溺爱。在那个话题上，有一种谨慎的平衡。

但那就是他们如今相处模式中改变很大的地方之一。Stephen显然不再关注于物质礼物了，而Tony似乎也有所了解，自觉远离这个话题。他知道Tony想念这个。能够送给他闪亮的东西，打扮他。对Stephen来说，他不是想念那些 _礼物_ ……但有时他确实想念Tony这么做后的那种反应。

但仍然，这不是他们之间非常重要的事情。并不煞风景。Stephen数周都没怎么想过这个……

直到现在。

因为看见这个场景、成为局外人，这有所意味。那种关注、喜爱、钦慕、赞赏，不是对于他，而是别人。

并不是说他 _想要_ 这个。但这也不意味着他将此拱手让人。Stephen并不是特别想要或需要被溺爱……他只是不想让Tony……对他人这么做。好吧，除去一些显而易见的人：孩子们、Pepper、James……

这有道理。……是吗？

在Stephen能控制住自己之前，他一定向前走了，离房间里的其他人更近。他的不悦似乎十分显然，这只用了一秒让Thor惊讶的表情变成某种担忧。

“Strange博士。”Thor快速用他通常和善的语气打招呼。好像试着想转换气氛，想要让关注点落在他身上，而不是Loki。“很高兴看见你平安回归！”

“啊，谢谢。”他用令人惊讶平稳的语气回复，这并不匹配他当下内心的焦躁。“那只是场小争执。实话说比必要情况花的时间长了点。”

那个名字立即让Tony转了过来。看见另一人，清晰可见地让他的眼睛亮了起来，这让Stephen微笑。

Stephen非常轻快地走过剩下的距离。他的双臂很快环住Tony。对方温暖微笑，轻轻说了声“嘿”，然后拉下法师亲吻。Stephen很高兴为此效劳。他们的嘴唇相碰时，有一瞬他不能不在意某个不远处惹人生气的存在，或者是那双他感受到的、穿透性的凝视。

要是有人注意到他抱住Tony的有点时间过长、力道过紧……好吧，没有人提及。

——

这没关系，Stephen对自己说。

所以Tony有了个新朋友。 _一个漂亮的、法师朋友_ 。有着旧队伍所发生的所有事，Tony值得拥有一个真正关心他的新朋友。 **一丁点过于关心** 。

不，Stephen没有感到被威胁。Tony非常爱他。每个人都这么说。……不，他没有花一天的大多数时间和Pepper与James打电话，巧妙地证实这件事……他只是……想要跟上他们的节奏。

Tony爱他。他不需要担心任何事。他这样告诉自己一遍又一遍……又一遍……

“老天，冰淇淋怎么惹你了——”

Stephen不情愿地停下他的戳刺。挖了一勺“大块浩克巧克力”放入自己嘴里。他没有去看那个少年的眼睛，很快说，“你凌晨一点想吃冰淇淋然后让我从Wong的秘密存货里偷……所以，吃你的冰淇淋。”

Harley继续盯着，但很快还是自顾自挖掘“惊奇队长抹茶”。一阵奇异的沉默，然后……

“你知道……我会站在你这边，是吗？”

这让法师抬眸。“我这边？”

Harley停顿，在厨房高脚凳上转了转，把弄着勺子。“如果最后要在你和……你知道的……Loki之间——”

Stephen皱眉，但这个少年不在看着他，双眼盯着面前的盒子。

“我的意思是……Peter似乎和他相处的挺好，但最终，他还是更喜欢你——……还有我可能不是总表现成那回事，但我很忠诚，他妈的——”

“他是朋友，Harley。”他严肃地说。说出来的话比他想要的还严厉一点。“没有其他任何事发生。Tony和我很好。……比以往要更好。别让我告诉你事情发展到底有多好让你受惊——”

他们的四目相对时，他们展现出一个微笑，柔和的笑声很快跟上。

“小鬼。”Stephen喜爱地说，他继续吃着。他余光看见Harley翻了个白眼。

他不知道自己是不是真的想知道，但最终，还是让好奇占据上风。“……你见鬼的从哪得到这种想法的？”

“好吧，根据你防备的语气，这对你不是空穴来风，所以我想……感谢老天，你不瞎……也不傻——”

Stephen对这个少年挑眉。

Harley扔下他的勺子，“拜托——Loki一直围在Tony身边，只要有机会、只要你不在。他显而易见想要讨好Peter和我。我承认他比其他那群混蛋们做得好……好吧，这没关系……总的来说我不讨厌他这个人……这个神……？他多少是……那种我不介意呆在身边的类型……不像，你知道的，大厦里的其他人。但当然我不想让Tony就突然私奔——”

“等等，你说他只要我不在就围着Tony是什么意思？”Stephen完全可以感受到他的脾气在飙升了。然后那也击中了他，“……什——……Peter和他相处很好？！”

他不该那么惊讶于Harley没有因法师突然爆发的愤怒表现出紧张。这个少年显然知道怎么稳住立场，很少受到惊吓。一种性格，Stephen开始真的有所感激了。

这个孩子耸肩。“如我所说。他经常在我们的楼层晃悠……你不在的时候就和Tony一起。而且你还没有注意到他……在你出现的时候就走？Peter就是Peter。和所有人都相处的好。公正来说，我觉得Peter……你知道的……不觉得别人会有坏心思？不可告人的动机？除非你给他一个理由……没有那种……感应……觉得Loki只是Tony的一个好朋友。加上Loki喜欢炫耀。那吸引住了Pete。你知道的……酷炫的魔法——”

“我会魔法——”Stephen没怎么想就脱口而出。

Harley看了他一眼，他把勺子插回冰淇淋。“没错但……你对我们有所保留。魔法不该用在没意义的事上——”

“好吧我 _能_ ——”

看在老天的份上，Stephen真的讨厌Loki怎么开始把他变得这么孩子气。医生叹着气按了按鼻梁。是的，那个惹人生气的神明真的开始影响他了。这整个折磨比他所想承认的更要让他烦恼。

“瞧，Harley。”他再次尝试，声音相对平稳。试着听上去稳重，至少对这个孩子来说是如此。他现在知道这个少年常常对担忧轻描淡写，将真正对他重要的事藏在自负和淡漠之后。“你知道Tony。他……只是喜欢和他的朋友待在一起。有接触，非常友善，总是打趣……这不意味着…… _那个_ **。** ”

老天，这是个多么奇怪的对话——与他的……很快变成养子的人。但，好吧，他们的生活一直就和正常离得很远，他想。

沉默了一分钟，Harley继续。“你知道有个……赌局——”

他精疲力竭地看向这个少年。“什么？”

另一人耸肩。“好吧大多数是那群混蛋们……还有多久你们中的一个会爆发，然后杀了另一个。你和Loki。还有谁会赢……这很明显，你懂吗？你对他的厌恶——”

Stephen只能淡淡盯着这个少年。他是真的不想将这些信息在脑子里细细剖析。

但不回答会让这个少年不安。“拜托别告诉我——你想装傻然后什么都不做——我的意思是……是的，Tony——……他很专一……但是……”

Stephen瞪过去，Harley足够有意识地立刻闭上嘴。

至少，闭上一分钟。

“好吧……”Harley最终嘟囔。“Tony现在似乎喜欢一种类型了……高个，黑头发，穿透力的眼睛……聪明，自负，喜怒无常……”

~~_“不我认真的！你想想亮金色的头发和一双孩子一样蓝眼睛的半神，以及我的童年英雄，在入侵战役的时候我可不知道除了这我还能看哪，但你应该看看Thor的弟弟。高，黑发，英俊。实际上我还给了他一杯喝的——”_ ~~

Stephen对这个回忆有所退缩。

在这个少年再将自己的勺子插回盒子之前，Stephen以另一种瞪视将它抽走了。Harley愤怒地看眼他，然后撅起嘴——这让法师想起男孩的父亲。

下一秒，少年猛地扑向他的冰淇淋，但Stephen成功将它推得更远。伴随着怒视，Stephen报仇性地吃了口这个孩子的冰淇淋，另一人对他发出一声不像样的怒气。

Harley慢慢地坐直。“……而且这么说，”他继续，然后以一种中立的、无辜的、全然假装的表情说，“……他非常像你不是吗？”

Stephen对这个孩子威胁地摇着勺子。“好了。没你事了。睡觉去吧！”

——

那让Stephen心中的什么咔嚓断了。

他拥有的足够多了。

如果Loki想要取代他在这个家的位置？在这个队伍的位置？在Tony生活中的位置？从这个词的任何意义上讲都该属于他的位置？该死，那个贱人不知道自己将会面对什么。

Stephen想要打一架。已经准备好了。一个能够拿那张漂亮、自傲的脸擦地板的机会……

但却从没有这个机会。

事实上，一旦Stephen意识上已经宣战，就因此会找寻任何一个爆发的借口，这显然变得足够奇怪的是……Loki，却似乎总从他面前消失，似乎想要拒绝这个机会。

实话说，总是有些时候Loki表现得好像他在任何可能的情况下完全避开Stephen。自从Harley指出之后，Stephen完全注意到在他走进同一个空间时，Loki是怎样经常地回避。

最近，Loki经常被看到围在Tony的楼层，甚至没有Banner或Thor陪在身边。Tony不在边上的时候，他大多数时候似乎只是和Peter，Harley聊天，或者两个一起。Tony的两个儿子似乎被这个阿斯加德人吸引了。

这比Stephen愿意承认地更加激怒了自己。他之前看见过Peter脸上的表情，那种真诚的兴奋，那种热情。那是在很早的阶段时，他和Tony一起回来，给予至尊法师的神情。而说到Harley……什么时候这个年长的少年这么快就能和新成员熟络起来了？

Stephen许多次抓到过Loki这样的场景。用一些骇人的故事取悦这两个少年，或者用一些华丽的小把戏让他们高兴。而每一次……这两位法师的双眼相撞，那位神明清晰认出Stephen的不悦……Loki很快会回避，然后离开。

也许他应该觉得感激，这个阿斯加德人至少有意识地没强迫Stephen不必要地忍受他在身边。但仍然，这位神明的存在不能被完全回避。

考虑到Tony和Banner能怎样沉浸在工作之中，他们一起吃晚餐就变得很寻常。很快，Thor和Banner变成了Stephen视野和Tony楼层中的普通人物……还有与他们一起的，Loki。

就在一天前，在圣所工作的时候，Stephen接到了Tony的短信，让他一定今晚早点回去。他们与Pepper和Rhodey一向的每月晚餐突然变成了一个加上Banner、Thor还有Loki的派对。

这是件奇怪的事。不是完全糟糕的一件——但很奇怪。

Pepper开始表现的很小心Loki，但在第二杯酒之后，Loki似乎完全让她倾慕了。伴随着她的赞同，James也放松了一些。……让Stephen非常惊讶。

Stephen简短地思索之前糟糕的想法都影响了他什么。

但这种愧疚突然、立刻被扔出窗外，在他看见Loki一只手那样随意放在Tony肩膀上的时候。他们在开玩笑，都在大笑。Tony的手放松地放在Loki的腰上，试着稳住自己。

哪怕有着被毁坏的双手，以及伴随着的极度疼痛，Stephen握紧了杯子，让它就在几乎破碎的边缘。最终嗒地一声将杯子放在小台上。

然后，Rhodes大声咳了咳。幸运的是，Loki有足够的意识快速转到他们的方向。

Stephen已经准备好一些讽刺的评论了，一些来自于那位阿斯加德法师的挖苦。他的双手握成了拳，同时他心下闪过所有能打碎一根或两根骨头的方式。

但一秒，然后两秒……Loki只是对房间对面一侧的Thor叫了一声。漫不经心用拳头一击，然后他平静地从Tony身边走开，转而走向他的哥哥。直到他的视线落在Stephen身上，然后与Rhodey交换了视线。

Stephen在当晚Tony盘问他的时候拒绝回答。最终，这个天才放弃了。

Loki在演什么？这位神明避开他而去让那群混蛋这样那样生气，每一天，却总不给Stephen一个上言语战场的机会，更别说任何身体上的了。

或者……这还有更多的什么？

这也是某种聪明的计谋？如果他，Stephen，不公正地先出手，就会让医生变成那个挑事者……对抗者。也许Loki希望获取Tony的同情。想把自己描绘成一个受害者。

但短短一瞬，几乎无法察觉的半秒钟，那位神明似乎……受到了惊吓。那是一种担忧的表情吗？好像暗示着他没有故意那样友好地触碰Tony，挑衅什么事。

或者……他错过了什么显而易见的事？

如果说实话，Stephen不能真的读懂Loki。就像Banner博士经常说的，“神的脑袋就像一袋子野猫”。

他许多次在脑袋里细细思考所有的事，试着解出阿斯加德Loki这个谜题。

哪怕是现在……在他看着眼前境况的时候……

如Stephen厌恶承认的那样，Fury说对了一件事……他们需要在任务中把个人情感放置一边。他当然这么做了。保证自己的个人厌恶没有在和那群混蛋或者Loki共事时，无意中碍事。但看上去，显然剩下的他们并不都是这样。

当他们收到新的情报，几乎是成了必须全力以赴的境况——让这一支队伍重新制造Tony的时空穿梭机。但非常清楚，让任何人来管理都是不明智的，Fury叫来了T’Challa。有黑豹领导这支队伍，事情相对来说比最开始要顺利些了。虽然，Stephen绝对看见了那群混蛋的大部分人与Loki之间的瞪视、挖苦的评论、协助前的犹豫。

然后队长就必须说，“Loki，进去关掉——”

“别告诉我该做什么。你不是管理者，我不听从你的命令。”冷冷的回复。

Stephen做了个鬼脸，让一只带着手套的手盖住脸，试着掩住很快伴随而上的一大串争吵。Tony已经快步过去试着缓和局面。

“你为什么不在行动或说话之前想一想呢！”

“哦，我在行动之前想的可多了。所以在我揍你的时候，就像你们中庭人所说的——是必然，我已经好好想过了，而且我十分自信自己的决定。”

Stephen深深叹了口气。他太他妈累了。这是很长的一天……情绪上说很长的一星期。他真的必须去思索在这一刻他更想让谁死……Steve Rogers还是Loki。

_**“够了！”** _

大部分人畏缩了，安静很快沉淀下来，所有的眼睛看向至尊法师。一些混蛋们似乎有点紧张，很可能是由于那场太过近期的屠龙事件……但这种满足只短短存在了一会儿——考虑到他糟透的心情。

Stephen冷冷瞪了Loki一眼。“他妈的去关掉那个传感器。”

更多的沉寂。

Tony和Thor都瞪大眼睛看向两个法师。他们都表现的好像准备好要跳进来把他们拉开。Stephen粗略想起来Harley几天前说的某个赌局。

他无法在这一刻真的读懂Loki。他的双眼径直盯着他，站姿很直，表情完全空白。然而，Stephen很确定，这一次……这一次会以地上出现他们中某一人的血告终。

但……没有。

Loki只是对这个队伍转身，快速消失了。有几秒他们都想着这位神明只是离开他们了……但然后……

“传感器被关上了。”Natasha从一个仪器上抬头。

没有人说话，多数静静地与其他人交换眼神，然后看回Stephen。

而Stephen……站在原地。双眼看着Loki消失的地方，脑子里碾过数辆车轮……

_他。妈。的。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *咚咚：knock knock ，是一个游戏，在讲knock knock的时候，会配上模仿敲门的动作，那么在说完这两句话之后，后面通常会接一个自己以为很好笑的笑话。这句话更像是为了要讲笑话营造气氛的时候而抛出的一个开头。  
> *……吧台前：一个笑话。这三个地区的人都持有不同的政见，对宗教教义的理解也各有不同。所以笑话的意思就是这样的一群人怎么会一起去喝酒呢？（好冷……）


	20. Chapter 20

_“你看上去挺好。没想到你这么快就能下地了——”_

_立即，高温白光撕裂空气，击中并完全破坏了另一边的墙面。_

_Tony快速转向他瞄准的方向，瞪大双眼扫视一圈，提防着，同时举起放射手套。他试着召唤剩下的装甲，但一定有哪出错了。老天，他真的要推进纳米计划进程了。_

_“FRIDAY？”他低声喊出。_

_安静。_

_恐惧深陷，突然的冰凉感冲刷全身，心跳就在耳边。他感觉很赤裸。突然感觉到太过暴露。第一次地，哪怕待在他的实验室也没能舒缓他的焦虑。_

_因为他直到那个声音。他必然能认出那个声音。一个已死之人的声音。_

_“真的吗Stark，如果你想要——”_

_但这位神明没能说完那句话，Tony用最大的力量转过手臂。Loki只有往后退的时间，再次拉远距离。_

_“先等一等，凡人——”近乎是居高临下的笑声，他两手举起。“你没有必要攻击我。尤其还在没有战衣的情况下——”_

_但Tony又一次爆破，虽然这位阿斯加德人落在地上，它再次擦肩而过。“ **闭嘴！** ”_

_Loki笑了一声，一个笑容展开。“小顽皮，不是吗？”_

_Loki再一次站起来的时候，Tony猛冲上前，用有装甲的手臂瞄准。落空，但就差一点点。然后踢腿，拳击。落空，落空，落空。_

_他的思维已经在对他大喊这就是自杀行为。那一点自我保护意识在告诉他，他应该跑，而不是战斗。他在想些什么？真认为自己可以不穿钢铁侠战衣、赤手空拳打败一个阿斯加德人？尤其是在他刚拿走最后一块石膏的48小时之内？Loki没有用多少力气就躲开他的攻击，他们之间力量的差距已经十分明显了。_

_但在几分钟之后，这位神明有些恼怒了。“Stark！别做无意义的事！如果我想要你死，你早就是地上的尸体了！”_

_“ **我不在乎！** ”一阵爆破，但又一次落空。_

_但这就是了，不是吗。他已经不在乎了。Tony极其愤怒。自从条约事件以来，和复仇者战斗、Rhodey受伤……双亲死去的真相……Nat的离开……自从Steve离开他。_

_他还有什么能够失去？_

_这很完美。Loki是释放他愤怒的完美训练目标。他不在乎这位神明是不是在这。他怎么可能还活着……_

_然后他的腹部突然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。西伯利亚的伤还没有完全痊愈。Tony喘息着呼吸，很快失了平衡。而这个阿斯加德人，抓住机会，牢牢抓住他的胳膊，将他翻转大声落在地上。_

_Tony试着挣扎，但Loki已经骑在他身上，将他钉在原地，同时紧紧抓住Tony的两只手腕，一只膝盖压在他的胸口。_

_“听我说，你这个固执的人类！我不是来打架的！”_

_他至少开心了些——看见Loki现在情绪激动了，不再戴着那个让人生气的笑脸。_

_而且在他的眼角，他看见……_

_Tony吞咽，试着平稳自己的呼吸。虽然，在简短的瞪视之后，他让自己的身体放松了一些。好像注意到对方放弃了，Loki也缓和下来。_

_“……你他妈就杀了我吧。”_

_Loki挑起一边眉毛，一阵恼怒。“我为什么要在救你之后杀你？多此一举你不觉得吗？”_

_Tony皱眉，想着他是不是听对了。_

_但阿斯加德人再次开口时，一阵大声的“哐”传来，灭火器枪头大力撞上了头骨。_

_Tony轻微做了个鬼脸，这位神明礼仪尽失地倒在了他旁边。_

_Loki甚至都没看见它过来。_

_百万富翁松了口气似的叹了叹，让自己的身体真正放松一秒，然后很快站起来。他转向靠过来的Dum-E，大幅度嘀嘀叫着，仍然拿着现在已经深深凹陷的、重金属枪头。_

_Tony简短笑着拍了拍这个机器人，他打量过这位神明无生气的身体。只是昏了过去，他想。_

_“……好孩子。这能教会他别在我们的地盘挑事，恩？”_

_Dum-E只是高兴地发出嗡嗡声，同时上下转着身体，好像在点头。_

**——**

“我发誓，Stark，以诺恩斯女神起誓我要杀了他——”

“如果你想的话他已经死了，我就已经有一具需要清理的尸体。”

Loki一阵不满，虽然还是紧紧跟着另一人，跟上他的步伐。“如果你不插手——”

Tony打开右侧的门，看了看这间图书室，然后再次合上。“你放弃这么做了，记得吗？”他随意地说着，同时继续走下长廊，扫视他走过的左右两侧。

这位法师还在快速说着，同时还配以夸张的动作。“他一直说一直说那些没有意义无聊的事！我不在乎能给他那些……糖果的中庭魔法盒——……或者是语言符号是怎么表现一张脸*。或者是他怎样比星爵要更能领导人！并且我更加确定我不想听到他与Banner的热恋情况！”

Tony走入电梯。这位神明快步跟在他后面。

“你有不幸目睹过我哥试着去追求别人吗？”

“FRI，我的楼层。”褐发男人说完，看向站在他身边的阿斯加德人。

“这……都让人迷惑，他能有多难以置信的蠢。就像看着进行交配的类人猿……”Loki做了个鬼脸，戏剧性地颤抖。

Tony得承认，Loki的痛苦有多奇妙地让人愉悦。“我想你已经告诉过Thor你不想被打扰了？”

“当然我有！许多次。我告诉他，我大叫，我晓之以理——……那个蠢材不知道在没有观众的时候该怎么做。”Loki长长叹息，做着鬼脸按他的鼻梁。“我还忘了他打呼……很难控制我自己不在早上用枕头闷死他。我尽全力控制自己了，我保证——”

一个停顿，Tony侧目看向他。

“……我要去杀了他。”

“不，你不会的。”

“哦我会，我几乎能肯定我会——”

“你说你不会再那么做了。”

“但之后我记起来了Thor可以变得多么让人绝望的生气！”

“你们有一整层楼！除了我没别人有一层楼了，而且我有一个四口人的家庭。你确定你不能就把自己锁在那么多房间里的其中一个？待在那的另一头？”

Loki，远离半步，与对方直面。“Stark，我要说多少次？我是个王子。我习惯拥有自己的一整座宫殿！”

Tony不走心地翻了个白眼，双臂交叉，看了对方一眼。

但好像改变战术似的，这位神明请求般的目光看着他。“……他打呼 _非常_ 响！”

Tony摇了摇头，低声笑了。“好吧……好吧，你为什么不用其他客房呢——”

电梯门打开，他们走出来。褐发男人很快扫过客厅，但没有看见任何人在他的走廊里走动，敲了敲然后打开每一扇门，看进去。

Loki再次紧紧跟上。“为什么我要这么做？我只在你建好我的楼层之后搬出去。”

Tony停下。做了个鬼脸，然后转身。“所以现在我要给你一层楼了？”他说，虽然他的声音里有着清晰的愉悦。

这位神明开心笑了。太过纯洁，让Tony完全相信这是个假笑。这是个游戏，一个他们都知道已经有确定结果的游戏。但这不意味着百万富翁会轻易饶过对方。抬起一边眉毛，然后又淡淡盯了几秒，Tony再次转身，继续快步走下长廊。

“非常好……”Loki跟在他后面。“……又一个原因！为了你珍贵的法师这么做！Strange总是对我在你的楼层感到特别不爽。哪怕是你也有天说过我不能长久把这当避难所——”

Tony轻叹口气，揉着头发。“我没说你 **完全** 不能在这……只是……你知道的——”

但这位神明快速继续。“当然你想要你的未婚夫高兴。……而且我请求过你，在你说别的之前……考虑到你在 _知道_ Thor有多让我生气的情况下、还要我避开来到这层楼所感到的无比愧疚。”

百万富翁关上另一间空屋子，对高个男人皱眉，一副暗示着： _真的？我们真要讨论那个？_ 的表情。

“还有！你指责我表现的太过 _友好_ ……身体接触上——”

Tony近乎被侮辱似的看回阿斯加德人，喘了口气，睁大眼睛。所以今天这人是没完了。

这是真的，Tony的确在这整件事上感到愧疚。

他以前给Loki很多的自由空间……好吧，在任何事上。在混蛋们的离开和Stephen回来之前，Tony没有真正优先考虑的其他人。

而且他们在那一点上是相似的。十分相称。他们都爱试探社会规范的限制。通常不会在友谊中划清什么界线，常用调戏的方式和他们喜欢的人交流……或者只在有必要的时候。他们总是在打趣、开玩笑，和他们少数喜欢的人身体接触。也许，部分原因是他们渴望某些时候的亲密、温暖……某种升华——哪怕只有一秒——升华他们这么多年独自体会的孤独。

如果他完全诚实，Tony也将将相信，虽然他知道那位神明永不会承认，Loki近乎渴望触碰。

所以，自从和这位阿斯加德人并不真切的友谊开始，Tony从不设置任何真正的限制。绝大部分都让Loki做任何他感到高兴的事。他知道自己对待Loki，很快就达到了对待Pepper或Rhodey水平。虽然这可能还被放大了些，因为不像Pepper和Rhodey，Loki会热情回应……就让这水平升级。

但Stephen回来之后，一切就都变了。当然，Tony知道会这样的。知道Loki下一次回来的时候——如果会回来的话，他自己就不会是一个人，不会无所牵挂，可以完全不在乎他们之间的交流会被发现……因为现在，Stephen在这。

没有什么逻辑可言。哪怕那位医生全心全意接受了他与Pepper和Rhodey那么亲近的现实，Tony毫无疑问能感觉到在Loki身上这是不可能的。在给了些时间看看他的未婚夫能轻易接受的潜在可能……然后很快认识到Stephen在过去的每一天有多心烦意乱……Tony很快叫停，然后开始重新规划、重新考虑……好吧，事实上更像是有史以来第一次规划和考虑……与Loki的界线。

Tony曾试过解释。而那位阿斯加德人比他预想中接受的更好。他们都从不去提它。理解并假装这不是件大事……那种事是无法避免的……但好吧，他们知道的。不加理会与淡漠客套，从内而外剥离，就是那样，不是吗？Tony在把Loki推开，头一次要保持距离。

而对此，虽然知道这毫无意义，Tony感到非常愧疚。

他很确定Loki知道。也就是现在这个状况的证明。

知道他成功了，Loki继续，他的语气一句句变得戏剧化。“我知道你和Potts女士和Rhodes中校有着很亲密的身体接触……甚至是Banner。但我却排除在外，这不公平。而我又做了什么？我只不过给了你我最真诚的友谊。在你的法师身边表现良好。……而你却抛弃了我，Anthony——”

Tony被冒犯似的发出声音。“不，我没有——”

“毕竟你说过你会站在我这边——”

“我仍然是的！”

“毕竟我们一起经历过——”

“哦看在该死的份上！停下，你这个戏剧女王！”

停顿，他们四目相对。Loki站在原地，用被动的眼光看着Tony。Tony，双臂交叉，扬起眉毛。

然后，过了一分钟……

“就像你知道的……我确实没有那么多的朋友……”Loki近乎忧郁地说。这位神明现在表现的有多么可怜让人奇妙的感觉吸引又害怕。“事实上，如果有的话。然而，你从我这里夺走了你的友情——”

百万富翁惊讶地看眼对方。然后，冷静下来。“……Valkyrie可能会生气的。”

“不，她不会。”

他短短叹口气，放弃。“好吧……她不会。”

Loki笑了，“她可没有那么敏感。”

Tony翻了个白眼。

“但你有。”这位神明幸灾乐祸。

褐发男人一阵恼怒。“喔喔喔，你今天是不会收手了。”

对此，他的表情180度转弯，回到那种刻薄的不悦。“我没法再与我哥共处一室了。我会杀了他的。或者我会杀了我自己。这事关生死，Stark！”

Tony气到笑了，但最终叹了口气。“那我能得到什么？”

Loki开心地微笑。“我永远的感谢和尊敬。”

工程师皱眉，佯作忧愁。“嘿！我以为我已经拥有这些了。”但他已经开始看回他们来时的长廊，显然在找些什么。

“……Stark，你到底在找什么？”阿斯加德人仍然紧跟在他后面，但现在表现的有些好奇。

回到电梯，Tony深深叹口气，扫视一周，但并没有真的在看什么。“Stephen。……我——……我醒来的时候他不在这，他很少比我先起来。”

“你为什么不问问那个管家？FRIDAY？”

Tony看了他一眼，“好吧……我一开始没想到事情会这么严峻。……宝贝女孩，Stephen在大厦的哪里吗？”

“恐怕他不在，boss。”

一个简短的停顿，这位百万富翁清晰感觉到身边的Loki无声地扫了他一眼。他清了清喉咙，试着不去踱步。“他最后在这的时间是什么时候？”

“Strange博士今天早晨3点离开大厦——在踱步半个小时之后……”

该死。

——

_这位神明晕过去了不到一小时。比Tony预想中恢复地快，但他并不惊讶。他似乎也对经历Tony和机器人的折磨不那么沮丧。更加被震撼，愉悦，而不是生气。再一次的，看他的样子也并不惊讶。_

_Loki现在坐了起来，背靠在他监禁的弧形墙上，完全和Tony 2012年记忆中一样是个让人绝望的混蛋。_

_再一次的，并不惊讶。_

_然而，真正惊讶的……是控制系统真的……起作用了。_

_说实话，Tony没想到这真能起作用。这是他在2012年的入侵之后，玩弄的一个雏形，在Thor说他的弟弟死在战场上之后就放弃了。从未被测试过，从未使用。他真没想到这会有用……所以他也真没想好之后的计划。_

_“你还想忽略我多久？”_

_“我没什么想和你说的。”Tony冷冷地说，继续在他的屏幕上工作。他不知道这时候还能做别的什么，工作总能让他一直思考。_

_Loki好奇地看着他。算计的尖锐眼神和前三个小时一模一样。“哦？那为什么把我关起来？当然你没法永远把我关在这。风险太多……考虑到你是独自一人。”_

_他停住——只一瞬。当然，这个混蛋知道。Loki一定多少清楚他是一个人在大厦里。他剩下的队伍都分散了……他们还是一个队伍吗？_

_而这个阿斯加德人是对的。他应该现在就警示神盾。……但在看到他的……前队友……被关押之后。知道等待力量被转交之后的命运……Tony不清楚有谁值得如此。考虑到他自己被关押的历史，这就像苦涩的药片，难以下咽。_

_然后就有个问题，不论如何，Loki始终是Thor的弟弟。也许他可以找到什么办法联系雷电之神。把Loki关在阿斯加德似乎是个更有同情心的选择。_

_“你都不问个问题？我以为你会问很多的。你以前一直是个小好奇。”_

_他试着不去想。努力试着不让自己的思维游荡在脑子里的千万问题中。_

_“有什么用。”他反驳，仍然坚持没看向那位神明。“你没理由告诉我真相。”_

_“那就给我一个理由。”_

_简短一瞬，Tony看了一眼Loki的方向。_

_Loki微笑。一个象征危险的微笑。“做个交易怎么样？真相换真相。你回答我的问题，我回答你的。”_

_Tony扔下他的电子笔。“你为什么要这样做？做这些？”_

_“你为什么还不把我关进牢里？”_

_他们盯着对方，视线相锁。_

_好奇？也许是无聊？_

_他还有什么能够失去的？“好吧。你为什么在这？”_

_“我很无聊。”一个简单的答复。但当Tony对Loki挑眉，他漫不经心地翻了个白眼继续说。“成为君主，实际上，是一件非常无聊的差事。尤其在你不能是……你自己的时候。”_

_他们说了说Loki怎样伪装死亡。Odin怎样虚弱，以及怎样非常需要沉睡，所以代替他并不是那么难。后来，他成功装作Odin，坐拥王权。考虑到Thor是怎样想要扮演英雄角色的自由，并且在黑暗精灵事件后很快离开，接机翻转剩下的整个王国也不是太难。说了他是怎么让Sif去地球执行任务，而她也许在最后一个任务中发现了他的真实身份。_

_很长一段时间，这很有趣。这就是他想要的。最终，他没有遗憾地登上王位。然而，过了差不多一年，这就没有新意了。_

_Tony有所震撼。震撼并不能恰当表达他感受到的情绪，他知道……但他已经受够了最近整个世界都来告诉他什么才是恰当的。_

_然后轮到Loki提问。Tony想过会是重要的问题，某些关键点。但取而代之的……_

_“告诉我这个东西。”阿斯加德人说着向Dum-E点头——它还在旁边嘎嘎地叫，拿起些工具然后又放下。“你发明了它？”_

_Tony想过会被问或许关于神盾、复仇者、某些顶级机密、也许能帮上Loki计划的问题。但没有。这位神明继续问一些小而一点不重要的问题。至少，不像Tony认为与Loki相关那么重要的问题。但他想，这个阿斯加德人已经说过他没有再夺取地球的意愿了。为什么他已经手握阿斯加德，还要来地球？_

_问题开始于他的机器人，他童年一些无关紧要的细节，他与父母的关系，成为声名远扬的麻省理工中最年轻的学生有什么感觉……成为钢铁侠有什么感觉……他怎么想Thor的。_

_更奇怪的是，在Tony选择在一些细节上目光呆滞时，Loki似乎没有过于探听。在Tony给予表面层次的回答时，他就这样让它过去。在许多次Tony不想回答某种问题时，只是严厉回复“下一个”，他也一点没感到困扰。_

_有一两次提到了复仇者。仍然谨慎，Tony选择不去回答。哪怕是现在，在发生过的一切之后，也不想让他们陷入潜在的危机。但再一次的，Loki似乎并不在意，选择问一些关于他偏好“中庭食物”的问题。_

_这很奇怪。被倾听。_

_事实上是被倾听。就像他所说的话很重要。就像他的选择很重要。_

_在对话进行一个小时之后，Tony发现了这种模式。Loki似乎将他的问题导向于Tony对某种情况或话题的态度，而不是真正所发生的，那些事实。_

_上一次像这样的对话是什么时候？有人好像真的试着去理解他？好像他说的话都至关重要。_

_而他又是怎样的自私……说出那些秘密……危险情报？哪怕Tony很谨慎，哪怕他仍然不清楚他说出的这些信息最终真的会非常重要，哪怕技术上说Loki给予他的信息相比来说更有价值……这是Loki，说不准的。这么做只是为了一点点的关注。来自一个敌人的关注。他是有多可悲？_

_“你说你救了我……这是什么意思？”_

_Tony现在将椅子完全转向Loki了。他们四目相对。_

_“很痛，不是吗？背叛。我想……至少你的队长在那样做时，看向你的眼睛是正派而得体的。”_

_他一时没有说话。话语淹没在他的喉咙里。他脑海中闪过西伯利亚。Steve干净的蓝眼睛，落下的盾牌……_

_“你在那。”_

_“我在。”_

_“为什么？”_

_“记录上说，你一会儿欠我两个问题了——”_

_“回答我。”_

_这位神明嘴边的笑意消失，换成了一种Tony无法辨认得神情。“就像我说的……我很无聊。最初，我只是因为好奇一直盯着你的英雄乐队。然后这就变得有趣起来。我看见了后续……你惹怒另一个人的时候……”_

_Tony听着，屏住呼吸。_

_“我没想到……你最终会被丢在酷寒中。”_

_“……你——……他们……他们说我就是……出现在了医院。”他回忆起Christine在他醒来时说的。他一直……一直以为是Steve。_

_老天，那……那太痛苦了。所以他们就是把他丢在了那……被留在酷寒低温、没有对伤口的治疗，他会死在天知道哪里的地方吗？_

_Tony闭上眼，一只手掩上脸，试着控制住不颤抖。过了一会儿他突然站起来，他一直坐着的椅子翻倒过去。Loki甚至没有退缩。只是用那双尖锐的杏眼看着他。_

_然后一声响，Loki似乎变出了个东西，把它扔向旁边。“这是一个中庭仪器的录像。Baron Zemo，是吗？他似乎录下了整件事。可能打算留作纪念……但我很确定他不再需要这个了……它也许对你有用。这份录像非常利于抨击你的队长和他那些同伴。”_

_“……为什么？”Tony缓慢开口，双眼现在胶着于那个黑盒子。“为什么你没有把我扔在那？”_

_“我承认……我想过。毕竟与我无关。”_

_“……而你就不能……什么？治疗一下或者用魔法做点什么？这就够了然后，继续你的事？让我在酷寒里战斗，然后幸灾乐祸看着我在生死边挣扎？”_

_Loki嘴边扬起一个紧绷的微笑，并没有触及眼底。“你的状态超出了我的魔法治愈能力。也超出了我认为中庭人能够挺下来的预期。但我想，如果我把你送去医院，那些医疗至少能在我回来的时候保证你还活着。……我需要从阿斯加德拿些能帮上忙的东西。”_

_“然后？……所以那就是为什么我活下来了？”_

_“啊好吧……我也许尽力了，但在我回来的时候，你的状态很好。让人惊讶，真的。我都没想过在没有某种魔法的情况下，你能这么快下地。但好吧……我错了。你恢复地非常快。”他微笑，视线再次落在Tony身上。“我坦白，我很高兴你活下来了。你是复仇者里最有趣的一个。”_

_他脑袋眩晕。他甚至都不清楚自己对整件事有什么感受。太多他无法辨认的情绪。_

_“所以什么？我现在欠你的了？”他说，可以承认，非常挖苦。_

_一阵停顿，这位神明似乎只是观察着他，打量他。Tony在那样的视线下感到有些不适。_

_然后，大概过了一分钟，Loki继续。“有句话这么说，Stark，你若救下一条生命，就需对此负责。”_

_Tony仍然皱眉，似乎没被说服。_

_但很长一段沉默之后，在他自己思维中大量的辩驳之后，他按下了屏幕的按键，关闭捕捉程序。_

_Loki对他挑眉，但慢慢地站了起来。_

_“你让我走？”_

_Tony捡起一个工具，对他晃着。“……好吧，我不……甚至不知道Thor在哪，或者怎么联系他。让一个阿斯加德人长时间没有约束者似乎不负责任。”然后想了想加上，“但你仍然是我的囚徒。你……要回来。”_

_Loki短短笑了一声，走出那个屏障。有一瞬Tony不易察觉地向后退了半步，无意识地，在他能停下自己之前。Loki停下，看着他。_

_“你真觉得我会回来？”_

_“我不知道。”他的理智告诉他不会。但有些，某些原因……告诉他会的。_

_这位神明哼了一声，然后微微站开。“如果你真的遇见了Thor，我请求你别提及这个。”_

_Tony讥讽道，“因为我欠你？”_

_但Loki转过来，盯着他。“我重复一遍……我在请求你，不是命令。”_

_这位百万富翁站着，不知道该对此说些什么。上一次有人请求他、而不是命令他做什么，是什么时候？_

_“如果这让你感觉更好，”阿斯加德人继续笑着说。“下一次，喝一杯怎么样？……这确实是你欠我的。”_

_话音刚落，他走了。_

_无聊。_

_那是这位神明多次重复的、他做许多事的动机。而这足够让人相信。Loki本性好奇，需要持续的精神刺激。_

_但有某些事告诉Tony，不是这样的。_

_因为他自己也这么做。总是说他很无聊。……而这时他的意思是，他很孤单。_

**——**

Tony深深叹了口气，他陷入沙发，一只手按在他表情扭曲的脸上。Loki坐在他左边的位置，仍然看着这位百万富翁，手里把玩着Tony已经放弃不要让他随意到处扔的、花氏装潢镇纸。

“……所以你不跟上他？”

Tony瞪了他一眼。“有一个法师未婚夫就在于，我他妈的不知道他会在哪里。他可能甚至都不在这个星球、这个维度上！哪怕是你在之前那么多年也没法定位他在哪！如果他不想，那就不可能找到他。”

Loki只是耸肩，好像对这个爆发并没被冒犯到。

工程师再次深呼吸，“……我在尝试。”

“我没说你没有。”

“我他妈的在尝试。让他快乐。让这一切起作用——”

“你是的。”

一阵沉默，然后……

“……我能做的唯一一件事是——”

“离我远点。”Loki帮他回答，太过随意。他的声音平稳，冷静。“Anthony……这没关系……”

Tony突然坐直，视线盯着这位神明。“这不好！……那如果我不想呢。如果……结局就像……我和Steve那样——我一直放弃，人生中其他的关系，一直妥协直到我没有任何能够再给出，而他仍然要走……我就会独自一人被留下然后——”

这位神明露出一个紧绷的微笑。“你不会独自一人。这一次不会。你有你的孩子，Potts女士，Rhodes……我的哥哥，Banner……”然后他顿了顿，视线仍然盯着对方。“并且他不是那位队长。哪怕是我，也可以说他与Rogers截然相反。”

“这……”没有道理。Tony想这么说。但他只是不能让自己这么说。因为……不，他知道的。他真的大部分都清楚。他甚至想过Stephen会在最开始对Loki发火，但他没想到的是，自己的未婚夫会对此这么伤心。这开始变的有些没道理——Stephen对Loki的存在那么失落。“我……我只是不懂。”

Loki清了清喉咙，最终把圆形镇纸放回咖啡桌。“……我不觉得他能够离开你。”

Tony自嘲一声，但这位神明没有在意。

“我一直……对此有些想法。”阿斯加德人继续。“……首先，他表现的就是一个偏执的类型。而他非常痴迷于你。合乎情理的，我最开始就想，考虑到你对我说的他的性格，你们两个的历史，关于他经历的不一样的生活。可以合理认为他不止一次经历过失去你……而在你对抗Thanos之后……他很害怕。而害怕能让人偏执。”

“没错，我知道这个。”Tony做着鬼脸回驳。“但对你，那是极端水平。是的，就像我讨厌这么说的，是的你被单独针对了。我开始觉得那是因为你们的相似或者别的，但——……瞧，Stephen不是……他很理性的。总是如此。这就完全没有道理——”

“如果他知道我在这呢？”

Tony猛地看回这位神明。“什么？”

“如果……他知道我曾在这。最开始。Thanos之前。”

脑袋开始转动。Tony试着抓住一些话语。

Loki微微坐直，前倾。“我……Stark，你在西伯利亚受的那些伤……我很确定那是致命的。你没法仅凭中庭治疗活过来。但在我回来的时候，你非常好。不仅完全治愈，而且完全比人类所及范围还要好很多。我曾想过也许你在战衣上优化了，但如果……不只是我救了你。”

Tony试着去思考。他还没有从Stephen那里听到他们分开那段时间的全部故事。在他们那晚实验室的争吵后，他就没有施加压力要听这整段故事。总是认为他会在Stephen准备好后听到剩下的……Stephen也一直不时地一点点地分享出来。

他听到的最后一件事……是Stephen告诉他，他是怎么回到的纽约。他是怎么重新与Christine联系。和Christine去Metro General的慈善晚会，看见他与Steve在一起。他是怎么一次次即使碰到他们也选择远离，在远处观望。

这都是……在协议事件惨败之前的事。

“该死。”Tony低声咒骂，同时将脸埋入手掌。

这就说得通了。Christine……Christine在Loki把他放在Metro General医院的那天就在那里。Christine绝对有可能告知Stephen，如果她认为Tony会死的话。她说过，他是由医学实验方式救活的，但从未具体说 _怎么_ 救活。

这也……能够解释为什么Stephen对Steve的怒火似乎总是处于极端水平。私人上说。不简单是因为他为Tony着想，但他一定……在西伯利亚之后看见过他的状态。经历过他近乎死亡的恐惧。毕竟，听见一件事与经历一件事，是不同的。

“你还记得我一次又一次说，我感觉你身边有魔法的气息吗？我们担心过这是那个女巫，但……”

Tony叹息，再次看回这位神明。“是他。”

Loki舔了舔最准，双眼游离，然后看回对方。“我……你几乎要死了。他一定在那之后盯紧了你。他的偏执开始于疯巨人到来的很久以前。……而如果他一直在看……他会知道我在这。”

Tony叹息。该死，为什么他没有早点想到呢？

“……还有流言说，在西伯利亚事件之后，诞生了一个新至尊法师。”

~~_“你为什么成为至尊法师？……你知道吗？”_ ~~

Tony几乎从椅子上跳起来。“哦看在该死的份上。你在告诉我Steve在我之前就想到了吗？”

但这位神明发出一声被冒犯的懊恼。“我！不是那个队长。是我！……当然，Rogers没那么聪明把这些拼合起来！我把谜题推给他们，就想让他们有点事做。……在像大战一样的大事过后，在宇宙游荡的时候总会听见一些事。有许多人说中庭的复仇者阻止住了疯巨人。我听一些人说Strange一开始并不乐忠于成为下一任至尊法师，但有些事突然改变了他的想法。当我追溯回日期，讽刺的是，那发生在你与那个队长的决裂之后，西伯利亚事件之后。我知道这些事就很难认为这是个巧合了。……而且真的，哪怕是那群混蛋、神盾清楚了这个，也不能说出这些信息。这很可能会让他们对他更加恐惧……”

Tony皱眉。“你是说……他——”

“这是我的猜测。”Loki简单地说。“他在看见你那么多次被带离他身边后，成为了至尊法师。”

他跌回椅子，盯着天花板。为什么能说的通？当然，如果Stephen已经在纽约了，他会在复仇者出问题后出现。如果Tony在西伯利亚之后被留在MetroGeneral医院，当然，Christine会去找Stephen。并且当然……如果他看见他在那场战斗后的样子……他完全能够想象自己未婚夫对此的反应。

而且当然……如果Stephen在西伯利亚之后出现了……如果他因显而易见的事一直紧紧看着他……那么他就会知道Loki回到地球了，太过频繁地出入大厦。

Tony再次用一只手抚过脸，努力试着不妥协于开始形成的头疼。他已经可以，首先想到的，清晰想出Stephen能轻易误解他和Loki那段时间关系的方式。

然而，他必须承认，除去缓慢形成的恐惧，他的胸口也扩散开来一片暖意。他甚至没有意识到……事实是，Stephen因为他而得到了那个头衔。Tony在总以为那是Stephen天性的野心，让他站在魔法国度的顶端。

“……这也能解释他在我们相遇时清晰表现出的不满——”

他很快眨眼，将注意力转回这位神明。“什么？”

阿斯加德人叹了口气，然后移开视线。“我遇见过他。两次。我那时向你保证，我会帮你找到离开你的医生。但在我所有通常方法都失败之后，我想试试能不能偷来阿哥摩多之眼。看看过去和未——……哦别那样看着我！”

Tony只是呆呆看着他，嘴巴张开，双眼不可思议地瞪大。“呃——抱歉了。”他讽刺地说，“你认为我该怎么反应？！你他妈到底偷过多少个无限宝石？！”

Loki发出一声不满的 _啊_ **，** 翻了个白眼。“而这就是为什么我没有早点告诉你。”但在Tony出声抱怨之前，这位神明继续他的故事。“再一次的，有许多关于新至尊法师的传闻，但没有被证实。我那时候想，从二流中庭法师那里偷个圣物也太简单了……我有十足的意识在用完之后把它放回去！”

但百万富翁已经给他一种说着 _真的吗？_ 的表情。

“好吧，不管怎么说我失败了。因为你的小白脸，毫无疑问。我没看见他的脸——那个阻止我的人。他用了足够强大的失真咒语，我无法破解。那时我就想，好吧这至少证明了一件事。那儿确实是位至尊法师。”

Tony叹了口气。“第二次呢？”

“在Thor发现我不是……Odin之后。”Loki现在只是在嘟囔了。“我们来到地球找我们的父亲。那一次，我看见了他的脸。这可就有意义了。这位新至尊法师，就是Anthony的Stephen Strange。”他短短笑一声，然后继续。“……当然，我没法通过魔法找到他……但在我能说任何事之前……好吧……”他的声音慢慢变小。

Tony在停顿时间越来越长的时候清了清喉咙。“我该想知道吗？”

Loki瞪了他一眼。

但在现在已经十分好奇的Tony能在这个话题上深问之前，电梯门开了。两个成年人看见Peter和Harley出现在那。

“我们回来了。”Peter高兴地说。

“你们两个，洗干净。我会做好晚餐。”Tony站起来，走向厨房。

Loki看着对方离开，然后看向两个男孩。

“你们两个谁知道你们的父亲去哪了吗？”他一边站起来一边平稳地说，上前几步。

他们两个疑惑地看着他，都看向Tony离开的方向。

这位神明翻了个白眼，双手交叉。“另一个父亲。那个法师在哪？”

“不知道……呃——”Peter侧目看了眼Harley，但这位年长的少年一直盯着阿斯加德人，慢慢皱起眉。

Loki叹了口气。“Tony在找他。或者他很快会去找，我很确定。你们有什么明智的想法找到他吗？”

一秒，两秒，然后Harley叹了口气，把头发揉成一团乱。“是的。我会……问一问。”

——

_Loki真的回来了。_

_他每周两次出现在Tony的实验室。每个周二和周五的晚上九点。_

_Tony最开始一直注意着每一次的回归，精细记录每一次拜访发生的事，Loki的每一个举动，说了些什么。好像字里行间藏着惊天秘密的蛛丝马迹。_

_但第二个星期过去之后，他慢慢地不再小心了。_

_如果Steve或Natasha还在这……或者甚至是Clint……他们会对他说他疯了，无厘头，不负责任。但好吧，他们不会再在这了，不是吗？_

_Tony多数让Loki在他们的……议谈中说话。这位神明肯定有感兴趣的事要说，Tony可以承认。而他总是对阿斯加德文化好奇，但Thor从不善于表达……好吧，是Tony个人感兴趣的最佳话题。然而，Loki，完美地与之相反。_

_所以他开心于听见对方闲聊阿斯加德的政治，他回到自己故乡近期的事件，一两个让他头痛的大臣。_

_Tony一直是一个快速学习者。帮助他在外交、思维博弈、复杂严密的事……政治上人性化的事上……有天生的本领。这由他掌舵。他可以跟上Loki对每一件事上的复杂评估。_

_有些时候，他在某个话题上提出一个想法，那位神明会这么做。一两次甚至也会不同意对方。_

_Tony半猜测Loki会在那些时候爆发。考虑到他从Thor关于Loki的故事中所知道的。但每一次，另一人不会争执。甚至表现的很高兴。用他自己的理解挑战他，显然也被Tony对这件事上的观点而吸引。_

_第三个星期过后，他有一个奇怪的想法。_

_一年了，Loki一直精心伪装着，保住王权。是的，这让他坐在了强国的权力制高点。但这像什么？这么久假装自己是别人？数月远离自身，不做自己……作为自己却不被理解或甚至不被倾听。_

_Tony，从不是长时间能够封口的人，在一个晚上问了。安静可很长一段时间，Loki给了他一个非常简单的回答。“黄金王座，现在变得黯淡无光了。”_

_然后也有像这样的时候。_

_“呃……这是什么？”Tony看着似乎平常的石头，一片铁，还有一块木条，突然出现在他的桌上。_

_就像发条一样，九点了，Loki就已经走向沙发，将自己仍在上面，好像这是他自己的房间。_

_“显而易见，Stark。一块石头，铁，木头。但来自于阿斯加德。似乎是你的说法，我们王国的东西比中庭的同样的东西密度要大。也许这就是为什么我们的武器要更耐久。……给你做你想做的研究。”_

_Tony眨眼，他的视线落在不是很远的神明身上。“……谢了。”他说。_

_然而，Loki没在看他，乐意于看着自己带来的古籍。但意识到那双杏眼根本没有动、没有扫过那一页书、根本没在读，Tony轻轻笑了。_

_他有了另一个想法……Loki不习惯被感谢。_

_或者自愿被关注。或者被称赞。或者听别人说他是对的。_

_这奇怪的让人喜爱。过了一会儿，Tony抓住许多机会变得亲近。他发现由他这么多，并不难……并且奇怪地满足于看见那位骄傲的神明对简单的称赞尴尬的模样。_

_Tony想，Loki多少也享受关注。如果收集阿斯加德东西放到他的实验室能暗示什么的话。_

_有些时候，他想，这像不像一只猫给他的主人带回礼物。但……好吧……Loki带来的东西完全不只是有用，比一只死老鼠价值高多了。_

_他非常努力不去把这位曾把他扔出窗外的、凶残的神明，与一只野猫作比较。_

**——**

“你至少可以洗个澡。”

Stephen夸张地叹口气，在他躺着的沙发上没有动。他知道这时候自己看上去是怎样的一团糟。没剃胡子，头发蓬乱，在沙发上缩成一团，斗篷紧紧把他包裹起来。但他并不在意。只是Wong而已。Wong看见过他更糟糕的样子。

另一人继续淡淡地看他，手放在臀部，同时向至尊法师倾身。“你该羞愧于自己的样子。要是有任何一个学徒看见你——”

“这就是我为什么在这而不是Kamar-Taj。”

Wong翻了个白眼。“真的？就因为Thor的弟弟把你紧张成这样？”

“我很好！”这位医生猛地说。“我……只是需要走开。理理思绪。我今晚晚些时候会回去的。”

“这就是自怨自艾。”他小声说，拿出一部手机。“只要有帮助，你就一直不愿离开那栋大厦。不想让Stark和那群混蛋单独待在一起——”

Stephen嘲笑一声。“Loki在那。”他挖苦地说，带着嘲讽。“他是条很好的看守狗。非常能够制止那群混蛋们来打扰Tony。”

“你告诉了Stark你在哪吗？”

安静。但这就是最好的答案。

电子键盘敲打的声音。那让Stephen抬起头，微微转过头，看见Wong在Stark手机上打字。“你什么时候买了部手机？”他皱眉道。

但Wong没有抬头。“你最多还有十分钟。”

Stephen慢慢撑着坐起来。“做什么？”

“去把你自己洗干净。我很确定在这种情况下，你的骄傲不会想让Stark看见你这个样子的。”他把那部手机放回自己口袋。“现在你更关心的人比起某个神明，是不是要美丽多了？”

至尊法师瞪了他一眼，清晰表现出他对最后那句话一点儿也不感激。

但另一人，却毫不理会。“Rhodes在问你在哪。”

“James？他为什么找我……？”

“不。是Tony在找你。”

“……但你刚刚说——”

“Rhodes问你在哪——这是Potts女士下达找到你的任务——而她是被Harley请求的——这个请求是Loki说出的——而他又是从Tony那听来的。”

“什么？！”现在这完全让Stephen投入全部注意力了，皱眉更深。然后想到另一件事。“等等，为什么James会联系你？”

Wong现在从旁边的桌上收起那些书。“我们有个帮助小组。”他随意回复。

“……帮助小组？帮助什么？”

Wong闪过一个过于嘲讽的微笑。“你和Stark的愚蠢。”

“什——”他试着回答，但没能说出来。几秒，他只是盯着另一个法师，嘴巴轻微张开。然后过了更长一会儿，立刻从沙发上站直。“哦看在该死的份上！……我不敢相信你出卖我！”

“并且我无法相信你愚蠢到去偷我的冰淇淋。”Wong冷冷驳回，同时不紧不慢地走开。“我已经解除了禁止进入圣所的保护咒语。”

“我——那是为了Harley！”

但这位图书管理员已经可以听到衣料的沙沙声，打开传送门的声响，还有楼上洗浴室发出的噪音。

他笑了，摇了摇头。

然后，一声清晰又熟悉的呼呼声从楼顶传来。他几乎没有机会抬头，就看见对面的双开门被推开，显现出红色与金色相间的战衣。

Tony快步走入，门在他身后关上。纳米战衣缓慢收回他的反应堆里。

“楼上。”Wong简单地说，他疑惑地看了眼Tony。“也许想给他一分钟。我们都知道他能有多自负。” _在你身边的时候_ **。** 他想说，但在最后一刻还是决定不说了。

百万富翁闪过一个微笑。“我欠你人情。”他已经快步穿过房间了，走上宽大的楼梯。“新电视？永远吃不完的冰淇淋？Beyonce贵宾票？”

“全部！”Wong喊道。

Tony已经走在楼梯顶上了，他转身，很快竖起一个大大拇指，然后跑开。

——

_Wong在他感觉到有种太过熟悉的能量转换时，转过身。“我还没想到你没多花两天才回来。你知道你真的没法放松你作为新至尊法师的职责吧。”_

_Stephen从传送圈里走出，金色火星在他身后消失。“有什么触动了复仇者大厦的保护咒语。”_

_慢慢地，Wong皱眉将拿着的书放下。_

_“不是我的魔法。”_

_“那个女巫？”_

_“不。”Stephen走向窗户，倚在它上面。他将视线望向窗外，忙碌的城市，虽然没有真正在看它。“并且我确定了。Maximoff还和剩下的人在Wakanda……”_

_“Stark最近好像没什么不寻常的地方。”Wong说，他的双臂交叉。“他只是今早出现在了新闻上。Stark知道别的魔法使用者吗？”_

_Stephen静了一会儿，试着思考。每一份自我控制都让他别冲进大厦里去。但他知道。他知道他不能这么鲁莽。_

_他叹了口气，牙齿摩擦一瞬间。“那不像是魔法。……完全不一样。”_

**——**

Tony在Stephen的浴室找到了他，只穿着一条宽松的裤子，头发刚洗完，还是湿的，前倾在洗手池上。医生靠近镜子，那双颤抖的手试着指引那个剃胡刀，斗篷在他身侧近处看着。Tony想象着斗篷应该和他现在想的一样，焦虑、担心。Stephen好像动作快了些……

“啊。”Stephen吸了口气，划伤了自己。

Tony自动上前了一步，做了个鬼脸。

这抓住了法师的注意力，那双冰川般的眸子立刻落在另一人身上。有一瞬间他们都丧失了话语，静静地在四目相对时，试着打量对方。说些什么，谁先说。

然后，过了一会儿，斗篷把Stephen向Tony那前推。医生转过身，瞪了这块红织物一眼。但这只让它耸了耸肩，然后飞离这个房间。

Tony一阵气恼，轻轻笑了。“……要帮忙吗，宝贝？”

他想Stephen是否会说不。这种恐惧让他的嘴唇感到干燥。如果另一人在这一刻拒绝他，他也许会感到毫无来由的失望。

通常，在别的时候，这种不确定，这种恐惧，足够让Tony不去尝试。但他必须如此。他总是在Stephen这里感到这种需要。某些他无法阐述的原因，Stephen总是值得让他承受受伤的风险。

“我……”然后法师艰难吞咽。“……是的。……拜托。”

Tony呼出他屏住的气，上前拿过Stephen颤抖的手里拿着的剃须刀。他撑着让自己坐在洗手台上。提升点高度会有好处，考虑到他们之间的身高差。

医生的嘴角扬起。

“闭嘴。”Tony轻声嘟囔，虽然他的话语中很难有任何挖苦。

他很快将双腿绕上Stephen的臀部，把他拉近。然后，稳稳将一只手放在对方的下巴上，同时他慢慢地、仔细地，用另一只手拿着剃须刀平稳运作。Stephen的双手放在Tony身侧，放在小台上面，微微将他的重量前倾。

Stephen的双眼游离在对方身上，虽然这位百万富翁过于关注刀片而没有与他对视。在这么近的距离，他在脑海中掠过Tony脸庞上的每一英寸，一个温暖的微笑无意识地展现在唇边。

Tony现在表现的却是不合性格的严肃。他的所有注意力都放在这一个动作上。集中并小心。但Stephen想Tony总是太过担心于伤到他的潜在可能。他知道的。当然，他知道的。

一个想法……在此刻感觉到十分讽刺。

“你知道的……我可以……帮忙……别的事也可以……如果你允许我的话。”

这将Stephen猛地从他的自娱自乐中抽回，双眼很快落向对方。有一瞬，Tony看入他的视线，然后再一次，集中注意剃须。

法师只是站在原地，安静，不确定该说什么。

“如果……有什么事让你困扰，”Tony咽了咽，然后试着微笑，“如果你需要证实……或者……你需要……保证或者……别的。我可以……帮忙。如果你允许我。”

“我……”但话语淹没在他的喉咙里。

安静了一分钟左右。Tony，完成了他的工作，打开水龙头，用流水洗着剃须刀。又快速看了一眼，Stephen往旁边走了一步，洗脸。洗完后，他拿过Tony递给他的毛巾，将自己的脸拍干。

“你在那吗？我快要死的时候？西伯利亚之后？”

Stephen僵住了，他的动作突然停下，他再次转向Tony。

Tony微微哼了一声。“我猜你在那之后也逗留了许久……”

又一次心跳，Tony伸手，抓住Stephen的双手，将他拉近。“我不能……想象那是怎么样的……对你来说。如果我必须看见你一次又一次在身侧近乎死亡……无声地……我不知道我会做什么。”

他将手指穿过Stephen仍然潮湿的头发，让它划过他的手指。“我不能……完全理解你经历过什么。但我想这么做。”他试着微笑，试着让声音冷静且稳定。“有人曾告诉我……世界上最孤独的事是不被理解。……而我赞同。”

他们保持不动。几秒过去，然后一分钟。双眼相锁，他们的呼吸很快变得同步。

然后Stephen闭上双眼，将头低下一瞬，然后看回那双温暖的威士忌色的双眼。

他深吸口气，然后……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *……一张脸：这里指颜表情


	21. Chapter 21

“我对你来说，够吗？”

  


他并不是真心想说出这句话。他真的不。但Stephen的思维在他能呼出下一口气时就已跳去了整整五步开外，径直滑向顶峰。 _蠢货蠢货蠢货！_ 他做着鬼脸双眼紧闭，大脑同时对他大声斥责。

  


而对于Tony……他彻底迷惑了。“什么？”

  


“我……”法师深深吸气后重复。他的手指再次紧紧抓住洗手台，低着头，视线低垂。“……对你来说会够吗。”

  


这都不该让他花上一秒的时间回答。但Tony被这个问题本身惊住了，他需要那么一瞬去让头脑理解它。“……Stephen……你——……不只是足够。总是如此。”

  


另一人在能停下自己之前哼了一声。

  


Tony皱眉，对自己未婚夫的不信任感到冒犯。“什么——？”

  


“我们都知道我并不足够。”Stephen快速反驳。他语速很快，太快了。他的心脏在肋骨间咚咚作响。“你是Tony他妈的Stark！哪怕是在最开始，我也……更不足够——”

  


_这真他妈是什么？_ Tony近乎大声说出。

  


但Stephen已开始继续说，他的声音逐字逐句变得更加严肃。

  


“……你是钢铁侠。你是一个他妈的，真实的超级英雄。就像我们之间的地位、名誉、金钱……这所有不都非常明显了吗！我能做的就只有……什么？站在一边为你加油？我那时无法在那……我不能和你站在一起。不是真的能。我那时无法帮你，无法保护你……在任何事上。我只能坐在你身边，然后祈求着你会回来……活着回来……你知道那些天里我祈祷了多少次吗？我甚至都不相信还会有力量更强大的东西存在！但那就是我感到的无助。向我自己都不相信存在的东西乞求！因为别无他法。没有任何……显然 **没有任何** 我能去做的——……”他简短吸一口气，他的视线转向另一边，看向门口。“你与我之间差距在与日俱增，而你表现地却像这毫不重要——”

  


“它毫不重要！至少对我来说是的——”Tony打断，但无法找到接下来要说的话。“……Stephen我……这对我来说毫不重要！这真的对我来说不重要，你……你知道的……你那时候没有力量或者别的什么——”

  


那是真话。Tony总是把他们视作平等的。他记得自己是怎么总因Stephen能跟上他的节奏而感叹。有时让他惊讶，比他更为优秀，总是能与他一争高下。

  


他那时是如此感激终于找到了与自己相配的人。一个伴侣。他们都在各自的领域出类拔萃，都是那一时代的佼佼者。都是那样不可置信的冒险家，大胆，绝不退让……但那显然不是Stephen所关注到的。

  


现在他想起来了，Stephen在这些天里总是说起这个。Tony清晰记得有许多次，法师说过想要站在他身边…… _以每一种方式_ 。但这不能让百万富翁精准注意到这样一句简单的话里面意味着什么。Stephen脑袋里所想的事物太过复杂，有过多的情绪——比起简单的想要站在他身边。这深深植根于多年的岁月下，已经发腐溃烂的问题，或是不安。

  


愧疚开始在他脑海暗处的一角形成。一种冰冷的恐惧开始占据主导。

  


他以前对Stephen说的一些话，是否也在这个问题上起到了助推？他，Tony，是不是暗示过什么，能被理解为……

  


他是否太过关注于复仇者，所以变得盲目？他是否不够关注、不够让人安心？

  


“我……如果我不把我们看做 _伴侣_ ，我就不会向你求婚……”Tony缓慢地说，强调着每一个字。“我们本来已经结婚了，Stephen！我懂你的。如果那都让你感到……自己配不上或是别的什么，你想都不会想要和他结伴的。你一定他妈和我想的多少是……一样的，因为你那时说了你愿意！”

  


“我是在妄想！”Stephen严厉地说，话语苦涩。但那种愤怒更多针对于他自己，而不是Tony。“我那时是那么……渴望着能拥有你，我没有深想。我忽略了它！我的意思是——真的，我又能回复你什么呢？”

  


一旦开始，Stephen发现这就很难停下了。他的想法在他能重获沉稳、理性时，就已掌控了他。此刻他都想要割下自己的舌头。他理性的自己正在对他尖叫，在事情变得无可救药之前赶紧闭嘴。

  


他究竟想达到什么目的？把自己的每一分不安真实说出，他又期望着Tony怎么做？他怎么能期望着……除Tony离开自己以外的可能？

  


在清楚发觉他真正是有多么可怜之后。发觉他真正的想法、真正的感受，Tony对他的印象……那总是看上去更好的印象——更吸引人，更让人瞩目——比起现实……终究破碎。

  


Stephen的印象，多多少少在他的人生中，变得比他在镜面中反映的自我更加重要。

  


“……我那时对你来说算什么？”他低声继续。“不过是某个……你留着的战利品丈夫——某个在你成为英雄的高调生活中、有闲暇时就拿来自娱自乐的漂亮玩意。……我很快就会变老，失去你还感兴趣的那部分！这就是我能回报的那一点点——……或者也许这都是在以前，因为……那场该死的事故——……”他笑了一声，冰冷，严厉。他的视线看向他的双手，瞪着那些丑陋的伤疤。“失业。破产。名誉俱毁。……残废……吓人的伤疤……可怜的倚靠着你。一直阻挡着你……还会要上多少时间，让你意识到我无法给你 _需要的_ ？意识到我并不 _足够_ ！”

  


“这……这就是你离开的原因？是你这些真正的感受……让你离开的吗？”

  


Tony看见法师肉眼可见的颤抖，显然被一向不让人愉悦的情绪所压倒。那些被紧紧束缚、压制、小心克制的情绪。

  


他无法控制。他的沉着在他碰上Stephen的肩膀时支离破碎，他紧紧握住。“……好吧，Stephen。Stephen，宝贝，听我说。”

  


他等着，追逐着对方的视线，直到他们对视。老天，看到那染红的眼圈、那双苍白的灰蓝色双眼中此刻不易察觉的泪光，他感到伤痛。“你对我来说不只是足够。以前……在最开始，在车祸之前，在车祸之后，还有现在。不、只、是、足、够。……总是如此。比我能够希望的、梦想的要更多。我从没有一秒怀疑过你对我来说不足够！你竟敢想别的。你竟然敢这样想，Stephen，因为我不会有这种想法。”

  


Tony颤抖着叹口气，一瞬无法将自己的视线脱离对方。

  


Stephen不论什么时候、哪怕有一点点妄自菲薄，他的内心总是会恐惧而忐忑。但这。这比任何过去的谈论和漫不经心的玩笑要糟糕得多。这种痛，比任何尖刀捅入心脏加以扭曲，还要剧烈。

  


短暂停顿之后，他叹了口气，然后不经意地加上。“而且真的……你该知道我们两个之间，我不是那个有永恒生命和青春的人——”

  


一阵奇怪的安静，然后……

  


“现在我有了。”Stephen说，语气平稳。对比于前几秒他表现出的沮丧，这听起来可怕的正常。

  


Tony只能盯着对方更长一会儿，思索着，他的心脏怦怦直跳。“……你是不是……这整件事……成为一个法师……成为至尊法师……想要力量……是不是……这些都是……因为我？”

  


Stephen快速转开，挣脱Tony的紧握，踱步着，背对另一人。

  


Tony只能看着，双手再次垂在身侧。

  


是的，他在拿它开玩笑。哪怕最近Loki用非常有力的解释猜测这件事。然而，Tony仍然是怀疑的。想着，当然，确实——对Stephen来说，他无法成为完全的理由，或者甚至是主要原因。他没有 _那样_ 自负到去相信……

  


但……这似乎是真的。

  


“Stephen……你……你 _不用_ 这样做……这所有——”

  


但这位医生突然转过来再次面对他，在他向Tony所站之处前倾时，双眼灼灼。“我怎么能以其他方式回到你身边？如果不是别的，我怎么可能回来，在完全知道我会让你死去的情况下还站在你身侧！”

  


这让Tony皱眉。“什么？谁说的——”

  


“我会变成你的弱点。一个总会让你担心的残废。一个你必须要去保护的人！我在你生活中的存在会危害到你的安全。而你会牺牲自己来保护我。一个无名之辈……而同时整个该死的宇宙都需要你——”

  


“你……你——你不是——”Tony心中的什么东西折断了，恐惧在那些裂缝中破碎。接下来的话语几乎是叫着说出。“你对我来说不仅仅是某个人。 _你是我的一切！_ ”

  


Tony发现自己心跳就在喉咙边，几乎不能控制住自己的情绪。他垂下视线，双手穿过头发。他下一次想与Stephen对视时，他抬起双臂，然后恼怒地又落在身侧。

  


“好吧——……好吧……你知道吗？……你是对的。我会为你豁出生命。总会这样。仍然会。如果是关于你的命或我的，我不会犹豫一秒。好吧，你刚刚自己说的。……所以你就不能至少相信自己对我来说真的很重要？哪怕是这些……想法、怀疑，在模糊你的判断，你不能隐隐意识到你很重要？意识到你很 _足够_ ？！意识到你是我 _需要的和想要的_ 一切？意识到你现在依然如此！”

  


Stephen看回去，一动不动。Tony有一瞬感到愉悦，看到那双冰川般的视线闪过轻微的犹豫，他松了口气。

  


但最终，法师吞咽，然后嘟囔。“……或是出于义务。”

  


“看在老天的份上！”Tony掩面大叫。

  


一阵安静，他们都靠在相对的墙面上，似乎试着最终平稳呼吸，冷静下飙升的肾上激素。

  


过了很长一会儿，他们都能再次面向对方。

  


“好吧……Stephen……亲爱的……”Tony缓慢穿过房间，轻轻抓住医生的肩膀，然后将他的双手滑下。

  


慢慢地，虽然仍旧没有看他的眼睛，法师松开了他交叉的双臂，让Tony抓住他的手，牢牢抓住，但轻柔握着。

  


“……你会和我一起走过这个的。是什么时候……变成……像现在……这个程度的？因为……因为我不觉得——……我不记得你以前有这样……伤心。在你离开之前。”他艰难吞咽。“是的，我能知道你不高兴，对于我在外面当钢铁侠，自己却只能看着。我知道每一次我陷入危险时都让你心烦。我知道你感到……无力，去做任何事。而你绝对不喜欢那样。”

  


Tony懊恼地说，看见Stephen的嘴唇有一瞬上扬，他微微松了口气。他试着平复自己的焦虑，试着稳住他的语气和声音。

  


“而过去，你做了许多……但也许不是以你想要的方式？不是你想要的程度？瞧……我知道你感到你必须去……努力尝试让我们变得平等。我总是想着我们是如此，但——好吧……是的我——……我懂——……”他叹了口气。“那也许不是你的感受……我知道这整个想法对你来说很重要。我可以理解。……但没有一丝……Stephen，我以前不……知道它有这么糟糕……这……看看你。天知道这吞噬了你多久。我是瞎的吗？我这么愚蠢？是我说了什么或做了什么让你——……” _是我做错了吗？_ 他想这么说。

  


“不。”沉稳的回复。Stephen可以看见Tony仍然小心翼翼地盯着他，盯着他想要藏起感受的迹象。法师深深叹了口气，不经意地翻了个白眼。“不。你是……对的。过去没有这么糟糕。可能只是某种正常水平的……每个人都时不时会感到的不安……”

  


Tony咬住唇瓣。“……所以是……那场车祸？那激发了这个……？”

  


那会是最合理的解释。也许这是自那以后发生的所有事的催化剂。毕竟，那是他失去如此之多的一天。所有Stephen坚信能够定义他是谁、他的自我价值的一切。以及，失去了让这些不安感搁浅的那部分自我。

  


然而，如果医生诚实，那不是事情真正开始脱离控制的开始。

  


他想着自己是否该撒谎。收下Tony给他的，更简单、更合理的借口。至少在这之中留点脸面。为了在耻辱承认之下的真相。可……

  


“不。”

  


“……那……什么时候？……为什么？”

  


“……Rogers。”过了很长一会儿，他静静地说。“……在我看见你……和Rogers在一起的时候。让我想到……我……从未足够。从不会足够。”

  


Tony看上去好像想要争论，但Stephen没有给他这个机会。他想绕过去。在他因尴尬而死之前结束这个解释。

  


“他是……首个复仇者。 _那位_ 美国队长。我看见……他是怎么毫不费力地站在你身边，而不会被看成是……你的流动娱乐品。他不需要争取你身边的位置。每个人都认为那是他正确的位置。那时，就像——……最终惊醒我，我所缺少的是什么。你需要……更多。这让……Tony我努力过……我挣扎过，给你那些、对比于他不需努力就能给你的、显得极其渺小的事物。我——……这就像世界将它在我的脸上狠狠擦过。我一直所欠缺的。哪怕在车祸之前。我不是个英雄，不是个好人，不是……能给你陪伴的人。不能……与你站在前线，保护你，帮助你抵御困扰你的一切。我无法成为你所需要的——”

  


“我需要你。”

  


Stephen停住，不论接下来要说什么，都消逝在他的喉咙里，他看着Tony眼底全然的痛苦。

  


Tony快速眨眼，然后他看向别处。他的手指只是紧紧抓住Stephen的手。

  


他回想自己每一次借酒浇愁，尝试、失败于淹没在Stephen离开后留给他的空旷中。他是那样绝望地想要某个能够 _懂他_ 的人。 _看见_ 他。就像Stephen曾经……以及现在所做的那样。

  


他是怎样缠着复仇者，他的队友，去缓解哪怕一秒他感到嵌入骨髓的折磨。

  


他是怎样绝望地求着Steve留下，同时他知道一切已经结束。

  


“我只是……需要你。我需要StephenStrange。不是顶尖神经外科医生，不是至尊法师。我需要……你。……我仍然只是需要你。你…… **你** 不仅仅是足够。”

  


一秒过去，又一秒。Tony不知道他的未婚夫在想些什么，但这种安静，这种平静的对视，已近乎让人无法忍受。

  


但然后，一个突然的拉拽。Tony几乎没有时间反应过来，法师的嘴唇便印上了他的。他在亲吻中叹息。最终感到一丝释然。热情回吻，就像Stephen此刻那样的绝望亲吻。Tony覆上自己脸颊上那只颤抖的手，抓住。

  


他们分开了几秒，缓过呼吸，但前额仍然相触。

  


“对不起。”Stephen低声道，他最终打破眼神接触。他很快将头靠在Tony的肩膀上，双臂牢牢环住这个褐发男人。

  


他不知道自己在为什么道歉。为他愚蠢地决定离开？为这些荒谬的不安？也许为将它们用这样可怜兮兮的方式展现出来……为没有成为他常认为Tony所爱的坚强、自信的男人道歉。为绝望的需要那么多的保证道歉？为没对Tony对自己的爱有足够信念道歉……因为他知道……他确实知道……但……有时候就……

  


也许为怀疑道歉……

  


或者……为以上所有道歉。

  


“你一定……很讨厌……这样——”

  


Tony对此皱眉。这就是为什么对方从不提及这些？用简单的嫉妒或占有欲，掩饰、覆盖上去？因为Stephen觉得他会讨厌，如果他发现了医生真正的想法？老天，这到底发展到多深的地步了？

  


“你为什么道歉。”Tony沉稳地说，他一只手穿过Stephen的头发，对方仍然安心地靠在他背上。“没有任何你需要道歉的地方。”他轻轻叹口气。“而且不。不，我没有。我只是因为这伤害到了你而伤心。你……经历了太多，宝贝。处理着……我成为英雄的需要、车祸、成为至尊法师……而要背负的重担。……不得不……看着……”这些话烧灼着。“我和队长。然后是经历14百万种未来……还有与之相伴的所有事。我——……我应该早点意识到……你并不好。……如果要有一个人道歉的话——”

  


“不。”

  


他感觉到Stephen的双手更紧地搂紧了他的后颈。

  


“Ste——”

  


“不。别这样。这……不是你错。……而且。我在Wakanda向你保证过我会处理好的。保证过我不会再逃避，并且修复我的问题。……而看上去我……又一次失败了。”

  


“你真是个完美主义者。”Tony一阵懊恼。“Stephen，这是——……如果你那时让我知道这个问题有多大。已经发展到多远——……宝贝，这些事不会就这样简单地过去。瞧就只是……和我说说。下一次你有疑惑，就和我说说。我是你的伴侣，Stephen。我想要帮忙。我觉得我可以帮上。”

  


Stephen深呼吸，因吸入的Tony的古龙水味感到安心。他情不自禁将鼻子埋入对方颈窝。“……好。”

  


停顿一阵，Tony加上。“你知道我擅长的。我爱每一次能用谈话让你振奋的机会。”他趁机轻柔地抬起Stephen的脸，前倾轻吻下颚线。“我可以变得非常擅长让你高兴。”

  


在打量过对方双眼之后，Stephen轻轻微笑，有些犹豫。“是的……你可以。”

  


“嘿每一个人……都时不时需要安抚。所以如果你想……你需要一些，就让我知道。或者你懂的……你想受到注意？我不知道。我想说的是，我会非常高兴纵容——”

  


“我总是想要你的注意。”Stephen低声脱口而出。虽然，他的嘴唇很快撅了起来。

  


“我总是高兴于给予这个。”Tony笑了。清晰的喜爱在他的表情上肉眼可见。“我爱你。我是认真的。我爱你，Stephen。总是如此，永远如此。”

  


他停顿一会儿，然后叹口气继续。“而且别担心队长。真的。那一章已经翻过去了。就像我那天说的，我们都试着……你知道的，和好。变得友好，成为一个有用的团队，但……好吧，让我们面对它，我们哪怕变成朋友都是属于幸运的了。……他绝没有比你好。看吧，他几乎杀了我。而从我所听到的来看，你似乎救了我。”

  


“我……我知道。”

  


“是吗？”Tony等着，直到他与Stephen对视。“……你确定？”

  


“是的。”法师回复，比之前更加肯定。“也许在我刚回到纽约时并不……在这一切的源头时……但我现在知道我比他更好。”

  


Tony哼了一声，笑着。“哦不，拜托。继续吧。我爱你是个混蛋自大狂的时候。”

  


Stephen翻了个白眼，但不论如何，一个微笑开始形成。“我绝不会……绝不会碰你一根手指。……除非是你想要我这么做的时候——”

  


百万富翁挑眉，看了对方一眼。“这可有趣。我们该什么时候再来一次——”

  


他们都笑了。Stephen摇着头，然后他们的眼睛再次相碰。

  


“我……他把你留在西伯利亚的那天……该死——……这会听上去很糟——”Stephen降下视线。“我从不……我从不想要你受伤，Tony。我那么害怕你会死。我希望那绝不会发生，但……有一小部分……一小部分的我很高兴他——……那是如此有力的证明他……不适合你。证明我要更好。”

  


Tony吞咽。“我……我想我理解你在说什么。”

  


“而在成为至尊法师之后……好吧，我现在知道了我在任何方面都比他好。”

  


“Stephen……你该清楚哪怕你不比他好，哪怕你没有超能力，你也不仅是足够。无论如何我都会选择你。”

  


他的嘴角上挑。“……好吧，我确实想过很多次，哪怕在从前……他对你来说太普通了……”

  


Tony翻了个白眼，虽然有一部分的愉悦清晰地在那双甜蜜的视线中展现。

  


“有点儿童子军。真是无聊的性格……”医生的语气开始变得嘲讽。“太过老套。显然没法跟上你优秀的头脑——”

  


“嘿现在，友善点。”Tony说，但显然没有努力尝试。

  


“不是真的吗？……他把这个世界看成非黑即白。太过坚定于他的信仰，而不去理解生活中的复杂性……你生活中的复杂性。”一个笑容展现在Stephen唇边，他前倾一点。“他绝不会像我一样理解你，不是吗？能够将你完全分开，又欣赏着你每一部分的美丽。刺激着你精妙绝伦的思维。完全抓住你的才能和天赋。在你需要的时候挑战它。”

  


Tony挑起一边眉。“所以你确实知道。”

  


“是的。”Stephen对他微笑，真诚地。“或者至少我终于知道了。……那也是为什么我在一开始没有提及。他能够……胜过我的唯一方面，在我成为至尊法师的那一刻就已虚无了。……这也是为什么我觉得这些想法……已经不再是一个大问题……”然后他的视线又一次闪向地面。

  


“所以是什么改——”他微微皱眉。但没过多久他意识过来，下一个字低语说出。“……Loki。”

  


法师没有抬首。“……所以说仍然不够……”

  


“Stephen——”

  


“我知道。我知道……”他吞咽，叹息。“我懂的……但……我无法不去想……我自私地、在我清楚自己是你那种注意力的唯一给予者时感觉更好……你无法在别人处获取的关注。不是从Rogers那，不是从混蛋们那，甚至不是从Pepper和James那……”

  


“你——”

  


“……而且他比我更好不是吗。”Stephen轻声说。“莫名地……我现在已是尽所能达到最好……而他……更好。”他深深吸气，退缩着，像是有什么想法刺痛了他。“我们是……相似的。你自己说过。他聪明。大胆，意志坚定，迷人，智慧……你喜欢的所有，你需要的所有。他理解你。可以跟上你。那么简单地融入你的生活。他也……是一个法师……但没有我试着留心的束缚。他很……英俊……没有伤痕。他有力量……没有情感包袱……他不是那么……可怜地需求支撑——……需要持续的安抚，就像我展现的这样——”

  


Tony很快张开嘴，“好吧等等。你确实知道Loki的灾难性情感包袱才是我们成为朋友的根本原因。”然后他举起双手，拢住法师的脸。长有茧子的拇指轻柔地掠过那尖锐的颧骨。“并且……Stephen，他不是你。这儿没有对比。而且我不——……所以你们两个有相同之处。我想，挺好的！比如说，也许那意味着你们两人能最终相处很好呢？……但如果这是你所想的，我从不能将你替换。没有我所寻找的、更好版本的Stephen Strange了。我也不会去找……别的更好的。哪怕我去了，那也荒谬的绝无可能找到，因为你是最好的，而我已经拥有你了。”

  


一阵沉默，他们都只是看着对方。

  


Stephen的嘴唇突然感到干涩，想抓住他突然已经忘却的话语。过了很长一会儿，他懊恼地笑了一声，微微摇头，同时他降低视线。“你怎么……总是知道该说什么？”

  


“对你？”Tony以微笑回复。“……本能吧，我想。”他短暂停顿，然后打趣地继续。“……而且相信我，他非常需求支撑……哦，别那样看着我。”

  


Stephen看上去似乎被冒犯地看了他一眼。

  


“真的，宝贝？好像你不把这当做‘觉得他更好’的争论依据一样——”

  


医生只是翻了个白眼。

  


Tony嘲笑道：“你刚刚说变得没有需求是件多么好的事，而现在你变成更有需求的那一个了？……多么有竞争意识——”

  


“好吧别担心，亲爱的。你是我知道的，最有需求的那个。”

  


Stephen看了他一眼。

  


“……需求我的关注。”然后低声说。“大部分人不在乎我的关注。”

  


法师皱眉。但Tony没有意识到地继续说。

  


“但那没事。我想更多是为你。”一个笑容展现在他唇边，百万富翁的视线再次径直落在他的未婚夫身上。“你的需求表现得非常棒。你让它变得迷人，如此诱惑。”

  


Stephen懊恼，虽然很快他也无意识和Tony一样微笑起来。

  


“……嘿但是……如果你……如果你还是不能接受Loki和我成为朋友……如果那对你来说太难，我可以——”

  


“不。”他很快回复。“这——……你不……你不值得那样做。我想要你有朋友，Tony。这不是我不想要——……也不是我无法理解的……那……”

  


Tony清了清喉咙。“不管怎样……我觉得他真的试着……你知道的……在赢得你的认可？……你知道的……他试着避开你。他知道你不是很喜欢他，所以他避开，在他能够的时候给你空间。他不与你争执……甚至有一次还听了你的话。他实际上是自愿和混蛋们一起去那个任务，因为他们在试着把你叫回来。他试着给我们更多的时间度假……虽然结果不是那样——”

  


Stephen撅起嘴，快速眨眼。“……这是他所做的？”

  


“……你觉得他在做什么？”

  


法师叹了口气，一只手穿过在谈话中已经干了的发丝。“我们……去床上说吧。这……情绪都有点……枯竭。”

  


Tony笑了。“你在这的小床？”

  


“你被惯坏了。”另一人淡淡道。“不是每个人都能承担得起你上百上千万的床。”

  


“确实。”Tony快速地说。“没抱怨。爱你的小床。我们除了贴在一起别无选择。”

  


“好吧，那就走吧。”Stephen笑了，轻轻把对方推向门口，走出卫生间进入卧室。“……那么你可以……”他舔了舔唇，说出喉间的话语。“……告诉我更多关于Loki的事……我会更努力去……对他友好一点。”

  


“真的？”Tony振奋起来。

  


老天，Tony喜欢某人实在太过明显了。这让人喜爱而同时，让Stephen心中那种同样的不安感无意识地冒着火光。不过，这一次，理智快速跟上，他试着专注于Tony不久前才说过的安心话语。

  


“是的。”他微笑说道。“……但别想着在说的时候离开我的手臂。”

  


——

  


Stephen最终定位到Loki在阳台上游荡，离大厦楼栋距离最远。这个阿斯加德人穿着低调的黑色长袖和神色裤子，躺在一个长椅上，似乎在看星星。

  


“你为什么在这？”他大声道。Stephen尽最大努力听上去随意、沉稳——尽可能，虽然他无法吞回语气里的那点严厉。

  


但这位神明似乎没觉得冒犯……还没有。只是坐了起来。

  


Stephen不得不去想，再一次的，这正件事是不是某种游戏，某种讽刺。不反应，好像没被任何事困扰，是不是打算先发制人。他，Stephen，他自己就用过无数次这个策略。毕竟，这让混蛋们和Rogers大发雷霆，在前几个月Stephen每一次都选择不反应、装作无聊，好像他们都不值得自己的呼吸。

  


但Tony似乎非常坚信这不是。

  


他试着让自己想起Tony的话，同时他经历抑制折磨他神经的愤怒。

  


“你和Thor待在一个房间过吗？”Loki随意回复。

  


Stephen眨眼，微微皱眉。他不确定在这个决定中究竟发生了什么，但出于某个理由，Loki和Thor住在一起，而不是住在客房。这，如果他足够诚实，并不是不合理，因为……

  


“……Thor有一整层楼。”

  


Loki看了他一眼，然后戏剧化地啊。“一整层楼完全不够逃离他的喧嚣。”他嘟囔着看向远景。“而且，就像我一直对你未婚夫重复的，我是个王子。我习惯于拥有一整座宫殿来舒展双臂。”

  


Stephen抬高眉毛，双手交叉。

  


**自负。**

  


那是他脑中跳出来的第一个词。

  


但……现在十分明显Loki让他想起了谁……

  


他自己。

  


_该死。_

  


过去岁月中的自己。那个顶级收入的，有着上帝情结的外科医生。太过聪明，骄傲，暴脾气，毒舌。

  


无聊……该死的一直无聊。总是找着下一个娱乐、趣味、 _颤抖_ **。** 用短暂的时刻让他能够感受到些什么——无论什么。

  


这就是为什么Loki为Tony吸引？似乎总是跟着他？……毕竟，Stephen过去那些年就是如此。像飞蛾扑火。

  


Stephen清了清喉咙。“……Tony似乎认为……你试着赢得我的认可。”

  


一个停顿。医生想着会有某些否认，一个笑，一个讽刺，一些关于一个渺小凡人对一位神明竟如此自负的言论。但没有。

  


“……有效果了吗？”太过随意，太过沉稳。甚至没有一丁点的尴尬或者其他值得一提的情绪。

  


这让他粗不及，眉皱得更深。“为什么？”

  


Loki翻了个白眼，他的头靠入更深的坐垫中。“好吧……为什么你还没有把我赶出去？”

  


Stephen保持安静，不知道如何回复。

  


Loki慵懒地将头转向他，看了他一眼。“你显然是个占有欲很强的男人。我入侵了你的领地。在每一次我比你向Stark更上前一步的时候，你都有一种尖叫着要谋杀的表情。……你可以发脾气。你是那样想要我走。给出些理由……哪怕是个劣质组织起来的——然而，他会，毫无疑问地，做任何能够让你开心的事。……也许这是第一个理由：Stark一直和我强调如果我想要继续这段……和他的友谊……就必须得到你的准许。好吧，他至少强调过他不会损害他与你的关系。我知道这个意思。”

  


“所以是为了Tony。”他脑袋的一小部分仍然尖叫着闪过一丝愤怒。

  


他想，自己从不擅长分享。总是进入争斗。更糟糕的，在对方似乎是一个竞争者、在Tony生命中有相同角色的人。“假装友善。一个不可告人的动机。”

  


“我和你没那么多不同。”他冷漠地说。

  


“意思是？”

  


“在你想要回到他身边，在你想要回来之后留存在他的人生中，你做了什么？”

  


Stephen没有回答……虽然他知道。他那时很快试着与Pepper和Rhodes处好关系。然后他试着赢得Peter的认可……最后是Harley。知道如果他想留下，就必须这么做。

  


就像知道他不会真的回答，Loki继续说。“这个世界上让我觉得有趣的事情并不多。一个世纪才会有些让我感兴趣的事……如果我幸运的话。我享受他的陪伴。他的世界是……有趣的。我想让它变久一点。这很稀有。他是……”

  


“特别的。”Stephen为他说完。他缓慢走过去，坐在大型座椅一边。

  


Loki看了他一会儿，然后风趣地加上，“而我并不介意你的存在。另一个法师……这在阿斯加德并不多。常见的是……Thor。实际上我感觉这还挺好……”

  


接下来的话语扼住了他的喉咙。Stephen突然有点不知道说什么，有点沉浸在他自己的想法中。

  


他想，忽略他的疑虑和爆发的嫉妒，在近来这些天里有许多快乐的时光。

  


就像所说的，他们在许多事上……很相像。相似的观点。共同享有的爱好和……厌恶，讨厌混蛋们……无法像Tony一样与之分享。Tony，看在过去，对他们还是不自禁有一些留恋。

  


奇怪的，有许多次医生感觉到……放松。他并不是孤身一人确保Tony是安全的。还有另一双眼睛。

  


一位神明，有着自身的力量。另一位法师，作为最初让人恼火的想法，似乎很愿意去确保Tony的安危，精神上及身体上。似乎也有着稀罕的智慧，对人生的相似看法，需要完全理解TonyStark的古怪复杂性。

  


上一次Stephen因紧急事故被叫去圣所，他承认，他对离开的焦虑减少了许多。

  


“但我会记得……不占用他太多时间。”

  


这让Stephen猛地回到现实。“好吧。”他说，近乎试着说理。“……你太经常围着他了。”

  


Loki不再看着他，视线看向远处。“我一直小瞧了与Thor同在一片屋檐下是多么疯狂。”然后意识到另一位法师在看他，他翻了个白眼。“别担心。我没有算计着怎么杀了我哥。或者因此对你珍贵的中庭进行杀戮。……我们在更好的进程中。”停顿一会儿。“……有时候我只是需要发泄出来我对我哥的……抱怨。”

  


Stephen抬眉。“而那必须是对Tony？”

  


“我还有别的人吗？”

  


这种简洁、Loki的实话实说，让医生猝不及防。并且，这是真的。他还想着会有什么别的回答？这甚至都不是个需要问的问题。

  


但这位神明轻松继续。“我预想过你会试着来杀我——”

  


“什么？”他回复。他情不自禁觉得被冒犯了。

  


“显而易见，多少是这么表现的。”Loki淡淡说出。“好吧？……为什么你没有？”

  


Stephen继续盯了几秒，然后说出一句真实的回复。“因为每个人都觉得我会。”所以他不想。

  


他记得混蛋们看他的神情。考虑到他给他们弄成的一团乱，尤其是Rogers，他们都非常期望他会和Loki全力对抗。是个合理的猜测。

  


这位神明低低的、短暂地笑了。“……这是第二个理由。”他戴上那张平常的笑脸，看向至尊法师。“我也是。我不喜欢做意料之中的事。这很无聊。”

  


Stephen哼了一声，一个笑容展现在他唇边。

  


安静了较长一会儿，他们都没有说话。让人惊讶地，这并觉得不舒服。

  


“……所以你告诉他了。”

  


Loki立即接上，“告诉他你救了他？”

  


“……我听说那天不只是我。”

  


阿斯加德人微微将视线转向他这边，望向那双穿透性的蓝眸。

  


_谢谢_ **。** 这句话，Stephen仍然不能让自己说出。虽然，有某些事物告诉医生，对方已经知道了。

  


Stephen又打量了他一会儿，然后再次将视线投向暗下的天空。“你还告诉了他什么？”

  


“还有什么能说的？”

  


“我想你比透露出的，还要知道更多。”

  


Loki保持沉默。

  


但这并不意味着他在等一个回复。他微微叹口气，然后继续。“你知道多久了？”

  


“关于你成为至尊法师？我承认在我和我哥到你圣所之前，我是不知道的。关于你有多疯狂，为了Stark的安危多年暗处跟踪他？事实上我没有那么多的闲时间反应过来这些，直到那场大战。……或者也许我们在说你离开的原因，在你那场不幸的……”Loki并不算不易察觉地看了眼Stephen的手。“事故之后。”

  


“……你告诉他了？”他的声音保持沉稳，平静。但那冰川般的视线忽然有一种冰冷。

  


这位神明没有退缩，也没有移开视线。“……没有。……但为什么你没有。”这并不是一个提问，但同样也不像是一种批判。

  


Stephen吞咽，他的视线垂下一瞬。“……我打算说。很快。”

  


一个停顿，他们都没有说话。然后过了很长一会儿……

  


“你需要什么？”

  


他低低嘲了一声。“这怎么让你在意了？”

  


阿斯加德人轻声哼道：“我是个神明。我心情好的时候，时不时喜欢施恩。或者可能……在我无聊的时候……”

  


医生微笑，虽然这没有到达他的眼底。并且微笑形成时，很快消失殆尽。“……要这一切从未发生。”

  


Loki翻了个白眼。“……你和Stark……”他懊恼地嘟囔。“……总是在问你 _需要_ 什么的时候，回答 _想要_ 什么。”他等着，直到Stephen再次转向他，然后重复。“你 _需要_ 什么。”

  


一秒。两秒。“……我要直到他们究竟为什么那么做。是否真的是为了Tony的利益……或者是为了别的。”

  


“……还有？”

  


“……还有她……参与了多少。”

  


“这仍然让你在意？”

  


没有回复。

  


“你怀疑Romanoff制造了那场事故？”

  


Stephen嘲道：“这听起来那么不可能吗？”

  


Loki没做回应。

  


一秒之后，Stephen继续。“……我要知道……所有的真相。我究竟在陷入什么之中。”

  


阿斯加德人长长叹息。“……我会给出你的答案。”

  


他看了神明一眼，一种暗示着不信任的眼神。但Loki只是无声地 _啊_ 一句，但没有给出更多的保证。

  


Stephen又看了他一会儿。然后有了个想法。“所以……你问他的时候，Tony说了什么？”

  


Loki转向他，抬起一边眉毛。

  


“你暗示你在之前也问过他。他说他需要什么？”

  


一个短暂的停顿，然后，“……你。”他的嘴角扬起一丝微笑。“他说，他想知道你是否安全。”

  


Stephen不自禁微笑起来。在了然地看了他一眼之后，Loki再次转开，又一次陷入舒适的座椅中。

  


一种完全的宁静再次落下。他们都不急着毁了几天以来罕见的安宁与静谧。但过了几分钟，Stephen艰难吞咽。

  


“如果……你需要……和某个人谈谈……如果Tony不在身边……”他的声音越来越小，突然感到有点儿尴尬。

  


Loki的眼睛很快再次看向他。医生不经心地想着这是否是个调笑的眼神。但这位神明的神情空白。那双杏仁眼只是盯着他看。

  


然而在Stephen能够说些别的之前，一具温暖的身体快速落在了他腿上。

  


Tony笑着从沙发背面跳了过来，落在他们两个之间，身体重重压在Stephen身上。褐发男人快速踢开他的鞋，把脚抬起来，他的左脚轻轻推搡着Loki的大腿。这位神明被冒犯地瞪了一眼，但Stephen显然注意到阿斯加德人并没有移开，或者实行报复。

“看吧，都告诉你了，你们两个只要试试就会相处很好的——”Tony振奋地说着，他安定在Stephen的臂弯里，尽物理可能地缠得更紧。他从自己带来的小袋子里拿了几颗蓝莓干吃，然后向阿斯加德人点头。“顺便一说，你的房间已经弄好了。刚刚完成程序计算。”

看见Loki脸上露出真诚的释然近乎滑稽。他戏剧性地松了口气叹道：“感恩瓦尔哈拉*——”

Stephen大声嘲道：“真的？就因为他不能和他哥分享一整层楼？你甚至在我让你做的时候衣服都不愿叠一下——”

Loki闪过他最棒的微笑，那种恶作剧的神情清晰地在那双穿透性的杏眼中闪光。“因为我漂亮。”他实话实说。

至尊法师皱眉了。“这有什么联系——”

“你真的要问？显然，你知道Stark可以有多肤浅……喜欢宠着漂亮的东西。”他的声音里绝对有种玩味。“我很确定你也有对此的受宠时期，法师。抖一抖你的睫毛他就会趴下取悦你——”

_这个贱人真的——_ Stephen露出纯粹愤怒的神情。如果不是身上还压着Tony，他也许已经扑向那位神明了。

“我很漂亮！”他想也不想就反驳。 _Tony总这么说的_ **——** 哦真感激他没说这下一句话。

但只花了一瞬他的大脑就开始向他尖叫，他到底是有多荒谬愚蠢哪怕只说了第一句话。他肉眼可见地做了个鬼脸。医生已经可以确定这不会是最美好的时刻了。

Loki只是笑容扩大。“我更漂亮。”

Stephen只是看回去，嘴巴张开，在愤怒和气恼之间徘徊。所有自尊都在下一秒被抛弃。

他知道这很小气。绝对小气、荒谬。Loki想要他这种反应，想要这种类型的荒谬取乐。显然从中获得了极大乐趣。很可能尤其享受着冷静、沉着医生的罕见反应。

但这让Stephen忽然想起有个人一直保持不详的沉默……

他很快瞪向自己的未婚夫——他似乎非常感兴趣于自己那袋蓝莓。“别以为我没注意到你在这个问题上的沉默。”他危险低声。

Tony犯了个错——他抬起头，撞入了Stephen的眼睛。他僵住。

Stephen双眼可笑地瞪大，然后眯起。“你 _赞同_ ——？！”

Tony表现的非常害怕，很快清清喉咙。“宝贝——”

“你竟敢——”Stephen打断。

“不不我不是那个意思！”Tony试着转身，所以他能更加面向另一人。“我的意思是——好吧他漂亮。你得服气啊。他是个神明——拜托——！但你就更……更英俊。一种不同类型的迷人……你懂吗？就像更成熟，高雅，这种迷人——这种我觉得难以置信的性感——你就像是一瓶佳酿红酒——”

“你睡沙发了。”Stephen淡淡打断。虽然他必须承认，这句威胁中并没有那么多的挖苦。

_“哦拜托！为什么？！”_

“因为你没有守护我的名誉！”

Tony懊恼地盯着他。“真的？？ _真的？！_ **”**

“那我就接他过来吧。他可以和我睡。”Loki幸灾乐祸道。

Stephen射向他的大瞪视简直闪着纯粹的金光。但Loki看上去难以置信的兴奋。

然而，Tony，用力踢了踢阿斯加德人。虽然，Loki仍然笑着，似乎对于他在百万富翁和他的法师之间制造的小动乱太过高兴。

但在这一对情侣拌嘴的时候，Loki随意地从袋子里拿过Tony松松拽着的蓝莓。直到一只手快速拍了上去。

Loki被侮辱似的看过去。而Tony直直瞪了回来。他们对视了又一会儿，没有人退缩。然后这位神明快速淡淡转向Stephen。

“干他。”

Stephen的大脑短路了。“ _什么？！_ ”

Loki懊恼地啊了一声，他再次靠回沙发，双臂交叉。“他在欠干的时候总会耍小脾气——”他近乎漠不关心地说。

“嘿！小心点儿，Lolo——”Tony恼怒着喊回去。

但阿斯加德人翻了个白眼。“我在你几个月都没被满足的时候和你相处。那是种折磨，Anthony。”

“所以什么？你就是阳光四射？？你知道什么？和Thor再住一周去吧！”

这像是最终让神明的语调认真起来了。“你不敢的，Anthony Stark——”

“瞧着吧，小鹿斑比！”

“如果你相信自己懂得什么是痛苦，等着让我——”

在这一刻，这两人的威胁随时间变成更加愤怒的类型时，Stephen静静坐着。他必须承认，看见这两个人如此友好，时不时在越界边缘调笑，然后又下一秒变成敌对……然后这么来回，好像这就像开关灯一样简单，这奇怪地让人愉悦。他微微偏首。他自娱自乐于这俩人让他想起的两只互掐的小猫。

他仍然保护性地一只手臂圈着Tony。在对话中的某些时刻可见地圈紧。但Stephen必须承认，他并不是完全……焦虑于……Loki的存在，或者是这整个情况。至少感觉到足够舒适，不用去精心这俩人说的每一个字，不用刻意试着解读言下之意。

感觉将他的头靠在Tony肩上放松，这是没关系的。

Stephen从不喜欢分享……总是陷入争斗。

但他争斗过……而他发现也许……只是也许……这也并不坏。

他可以分享……一丁点。虽然只有一丁点。

  


——

  


Rhodes进入会议室时听见了巨大的响声。这点上来看，倒也不是什么稀奇事。事实上，今天相对别的他走入的争论来说，似乎还轻柔了点。

  


Tony和Steve站在大房间的两端。他们似乎在进行激烈的对话，虽然幸运的，这显然不是私人问题。关于怎么完成下一个任务的简单意见不合。当这两个人总是自然地热衷自己的观点，他们似乎在谈论的时候冷静下来了。

  


Rhodes松了口气似的叹息。他听Tony说，过去几天他和混蛋们的关系有些进步了，但实话说，他并不相信，直到他亲眼看见。然而，中校又看了一会儿，谨慎地看着自己的挚友身上有无痛苦的迹象。不过，没发现，他走开去找个位置。

  


只是，他看见的下一幕比起Tony和Steve变友好了还有更让人吃惊。

  


他快速眨了眨眼，看见Stephen和Loki肩并肩站在一起。

  


但都没有怎么关注他。他们穿透性的眸子公然地看向屋子另一端，Tony和Steve站的位置。

  


然而，Rhodes不像是唯一一个感到迷惑的。在更远点儿的地方，像是Sam和Clint，就不易察觉地往两位法师处看。

  


不想闹出动静，Rhodes慢慢地拉开Stephen旁边的的椅子，坐下。

  


“嘿。”他身后传来熟悉的声音。

  


Rhodes转过身，对坐在他另一边的Bruce微笑，Thor也跟着坐下。但在他能寒暄之前，一句话让他们都僵在原地。

  
  


“你有没有想过计划一场谋杀，然后逃离罪责？”

  


Rhodes和Bruce转过去，快速地，看向Loki。虽然，这位神明表现地好像他根本没有注意到他们的反应，视线仍然盯着Tony和队长。这个问题问的非常平静，非常不经意——对比于话里让Rhodes和Bruce皱眉的意思。

  


Bruce很快转过去看了Thor一眼，但年长的阿斯加德人只是摆了摆手，好像这不算什么。

  


Rhodes至少好受了些，因为Stephen——显然被问这个问题的人——看了那位神明一眼，暗示自己被侮辱了。

  


Loki，会意似的，慵懒地将头转过去，看向Stephen的眼睛。然后，无声地，微微朝Steve的方向点头。

  


Stephen眨眼，一次，然后对着队长的方向思索。停顿一秒……然后哼了一声，像是认可。

  


没有别的话语，两位法师随意地靠回他们原来的位置，双臂交叉，再次在椅子上舒适起来，继续看着Tony和Steve。

  


Rhodes盯着这两人。

  


Bruce赶紧把椅子拉远了。

  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *瓦尔哈拉：Valhalla，瓦尔哈拉殿堂，奥丁神永久生活的宫殿。


	22. Chapter 22

“Loki，我只是说——”

“说什么。说我该别去打搅 _你的_ 朋友？因为那就是你真正想说的，不是吗？”

电梯门打开的时候，Stephen犹豫地环顾四周，过了一会儿走出去。考虑到眼前的争论，他已经后悔自己在阿斯加德法师没在约好的时间出现时，答应去接他。他，Tony，还有Loki，在晚上计划好要出去吃晚餐。由于他目前还没有听到的、自己未婚夫与Loki之间的内部故事，他们吃的是泰国餐。

“那不是我说的，弟弟！”

Thor低沉的声音非常大，足够清晰到能让Stephen确定这两位神明在主房间内的某个走廊里。

“Loki……他们是恋人。你是个局外者。我理解你想要这份……接纳……但你得给他们空间。起初你一直在那就让Stark的法师不开心了——”

“我是被邀请的！但我很确定这个想法就没在你脑子里出现过。当然了，如果我加入他们那一定是我强迫他们的——”

“你不是很清楚界线，弟弟。如果对你有利，你就不考虑别人的想做什么做什么——”

一声严厉的笑。“我在被教导什么是界线？被你？你知不知道这有多讽刺！”

当Stephen出现在角落，这一对兄弟就出现在视线里了。正好看见Loki快步走向Thor，愤怒至极。

“你这么沮丧是因为你有史以来第一次，在我们两之外，不是最被喜欢的那一个。和你为了他们、代表他们行事无关。和你照顾我无关。丢掉这些为兄弟关心的姿态。”

“我是真的关心，Loki！我要证明多少次！”

“……这和你自己有关。总是这样。你无法接受你珍贵的朋友更想要我的陪伴而不是你这个事实！”

Thor一阵恼怒。“不是——”

“说吧。”Loki严厉打断。“你就是生气自己没被邀请。”

“ _不！_ 这太荒谬了！”

“说吧。”

“Loki——”

_“说啊！”_

Stephen发出一声叹息，他走上前，大声地清了清喉咙。这两个人立即转头。

“Tony让我来接你。”他对Loki平稳地说，他神情不动声色。然后过了会儿，他转向Thor。“如果你想，我很确定Tony不介意你也一起加入我们。”

Loki交叉双臂，看向别处，同时后退几步。Thor很快转而望向他的弟弟，张开嘴，但很快再次闭上。然后，这位兄长一只手穿过头发，不好意思地看了眼Stephen的方向，然后视线在地面上游离。“不……我有事……但谢谢你，Strange博士。并且我为耽误了我弟弟的时间道歉——”

像往常一样亲切地微笑，又拍了拍他的肩膀，Thor很快从他身边走过，走向电梯。

安静，Stephen站在原地，小心地打量着现在正靠在墙上的另一位法师。过了一会儿，一声熟悉的 **叮** ，电梯关上了。

“我们该走了。”他终于开口。“我开传送门，但考虑到之前的任务，如果可能的话最好明天早点回来。”

Loki轻声叹了口气，然后点头。很快开始缓慢走向走廊。Stephen跟上。下一分钟他们走入电梯，门在身后关上。

Stephen余光看了眼。“你还好吗？”

“恩。”至少他不再生气了，声音再次冷静下来。只是这位神明听起来有些累。

“……你确定？”

停顿一会儿，Loki叹息。“……他坚信我的存在就是呆在他身边。……强大的雷神，总是注意的中心，总是我们童话里被热爱的英雄。……如果你问他，我哥哥会坚称我小时候说出来的第一个词是‘Dor’。”

Stephen微微皱眉看向他。

那双薄唇扬起一个笑容。“显然我那时太小，没法准确说出‘Thor’。当然，我宁愿相信我的意思是‘door’——这有扇门，请滚吧。”

Stephen懊恼哼声。“你在Tony身边待太久了。”他笑着说。“所有咒骂。这是第一个症状。然后是想要过于苦味的咖啡，和幸福联系在一起——”

“好吧……我确实喜欢他的咖啡。”另一人轻声回复。

Stephen夸张地震惊看向他。“叛徒。”

狭小的空间里充满了简短的笑声。两人都依靠在冰凉的金属上。

然后，过了会儿。“……如果你想要我和Thor谈谈……如果这是因为我……之前的行为而起——”

“不。”很快的回复。然后是往常的嘲讽玩味回到这位神明的语调中。“但如果你觉得同情……为什么不让我看一眼你圣所里的古董收藏呢。”

Stephen忽然严肃地看着他。“……看之前和之后，我都会数一遍的。”

Loki回以微笑。

然后门打开，两人很快走出。

“啊，就像我今天早些时候对Stark说的那样，我告诉Fury了一些我听到的、与你有关的谣言。仍然，这是我交易的一部分，你知道的。”

“……什么谣言？”

“你真有第三只眼睛？”

Stephen懒得搭理，只是快步走下长廊，让这位神明小跑跟上。

——

“所以你告诉他我死了？”

“不然我还能怎么想？没地方能找到你。”

Stephen一阵懊恼，没去面向另一人。

他们俩人飞速走下黑暗的走廊，几乎肩并肩，大步走着，他们的鞋跟大声敲击地面。也许他们该更关注于眼前的任务，但考虑到这个任务对他们来说就是小孩儿玩闹，这两位法师开始谈起过去的话题。

“你弄的好像我愿意告诉他这件事一样。”Loki戏剧性地翻了个白眼。“我向你保证，应付太过发狂的Stark可离有趣太遥远了——”

然后，他感觉到了。一股能量。Stephen将Loki推向身后，化出一个盾牌，成功偏斜了瞄准他们的光束。下一瞬，一把匕首在他身后嗖嗖移动，击中那位袭击者。

Stephen手叉腰。看着Loki走过，拔出躺在地上的尸体上的复杂刀刃。

“我们尽量避免杀人。”

Loki耸肩，忽略这句话。他踢了踢袭击者用的、像枪一样的武器。“不是寻常的中庭武器，对吗？”

另一人走过来，也扫了一眼这把武器。“……所以……他很伤心？”

这位神明嘲笑一声。“当然他很伤心。简直大发脾气。”

“……那你说了什么？”

“别像贱人一样矫情。”

停顿一瞬。Loki笑着，好像在憋笑。

“你真的——”

阿斯加德人轻轻哼声。

Stephen盯着他，看了他一眼，然后过了一秒，笑着摇头。

“ _……你们两个知道我们也在通讯线里，是吧？_ ”这绝对是Rogers，从两位法师戴着的耳机里传出。

“ _闭嘴。_ ”他们异口同声严厉打断。

但在更多的争论到来之前，有许多脚步声向他们这边传来。

“上一次是我防守。”Stephen快步上前，曼荼罗的金光在他抬起的双手中闪亮。“轮到你殿后了。”

Loki只是翻了个白眼。虽然没有反驳。

……

Steve肉眼可见地退缩，一只手自动伸向耳机把它关了。

他的左边，Sam笑着。“你真没长教训，是不是？”

“我只是希望他们把私人谈话留给私下。”他恼怒地说。

Sam和Bucky看了他一眼，但都没有说什么。Steve扫了一眼他们。他们都知道，当然。他有时候希望他的两个朋友不知道。

Steve知道自己别无选择只能接受Tony和Strange的关系……还有订婚……这个现实。他不喜欢，但他接受了。虽然，他真的不需要这件事在他走到的任何地方都狠狠在他脸上摩擦。……好像他过去……他和Tony的过去……只是一块垫脚石。

队长微微叹口气，面向剩下的人。“他们很快会到控制室。准备前进。我们有十分钟的时间从北边开始确保场地安全。Thor，Tony，Banner直走去主房间，那里有着他们理论上的时间穿梭机。”

“祈祷不会节外生枝吧。”Clint说着试验地拉了拉弓。

Bucky只是拍了拍Steve的肩，很快同情地微笑一下，然后走向大门。

“所以他们相处得很好，恩。”Sam小声说，同时短暂地按了下耳麦的静音键。“只有我一个人觉得怪怪的？”

他扫了一圈，虽然大家都似乎对此有同感，想法清晰展现在眼睛里，多数人只是耸肩，或者去做他们最后的准备。

Sam最终转向两个前神盾特工。“真的？你们两个不想对此说点什么？”然后特别转向Natasha，他的嘴边扬起一个微笑。“来吧，你肯定有想法——”

红发女人又耸了耸肩，然后站起来，也走向大门。Sam皱眉看着她走，对这个突然的冷漠有些迷惑。

他向Clint点头，微笑立刻消失。“她怎么了？”

“让她吧。”这位弓手紧绷着微笑。但意识到对方还看着他，最终从把弄着的弓箭处抬眸。好像他在斟酌着下一句话。

过了一会儿，Clint也静音了耳麦。“Loki没有代替Stephen在Tony人生中的位置。Loki只是代替了Nat在Stephen和Tony人生中的位置。……好吧，不是完全一致，但……基本是这样。”然后他短短地叹息。“让她一人吧……除非你想在睡觉时被谋杀——”

Sam看向Natasha的方向，然后看回Clint，斟酌着话语。他听过几年以前Natasha和Stark与Strange走得很近。但他自己没有看见过他们的相处方式，并且在他加入复仇者的时候，Strange已经消失了。但他没想到……

“哈……”他低声沉思。

……

“哦，我明天会需要Stark。”

“不行。”Stephen淡淡地说，他向一队向他们开火的士兵发射一束亮光。“Tony和我有计划了。”

“是这周每晚都相同的那个计划，我想。”Loki戏剧性地翻了个白眼。“为什么不能让他的屁股休息会儿。所有人都能看见他没法好好坐着——”

“ _我们还是能听见！_ ”Clint从内线中大喊。

而再一次的，这两位法师快速：“ _闭嘴！_ ”然后轻松转回他们自己的对话。

化出一个盾牌，Stephen转向Loki。“并且，不行。事实上说，我们约好了Christine。我想和我最好的朋友以及 _我的_ 未婚夫在那——”

“但那是 _我的_ 日子。”阿斯加德人回复，好像陈述事实。

Stephen对此挑眉。“你的日子？”

“按你们中庭的术语，每隔一个周末的星期二和星期五。”

“什么？”

“共同监护。……或者我是这么听说的。”

Stephen皱眉，恼怒地看了对方一眼。“这可不是什么共同监护。”

“不是？”

“ _啊啊啊啊！_ ”

他们二人都快速转过去，正好看见Tony落在地面上。钢铁侠战衣被看上去黑色的粘稠物盖住了，让他不能动弹。这很密集、粘稠、膨大，体积在增长，很快让他重重压在地上。他一定是触动了什么陷阱，以阻止这个区域另一边的更深进攻。

Stephen不易察觉地做了个鬼脸。那些粘稠物散发着他并不是很喜欢的臭气。

“……上一次是我把他捞回来。”Loki淡淡地说。“轮到你了。”

医生一阵懊恼。“你想要他。”

这位神明笑着，“好吧我又不是娶他的那一个。”

Stephen轻轻 _啧_ 了一声。他无可辩驳，不是吗？

“ _我发誓。你们哪个人来帮我，不然我就踢烂你们俩人的屁股！_ ”

然后一声巨响，“LOKI！！！！”来自于对面。Thor似乎陷入了同样的尴尬处境。

Stephen淡淡看了对方一眼。“……好吧， _他_ 不是我哥。”

Loki脸上的笑容完全消失，他清晰地 _啊_ 了一声。

……

大体来看，任务完成的很顺利。很快，他们成功带走了整个装着时空机器的装置。神盾正在来的路上，但同时复仇者们自己也环顾四周，试着相处这些人的意图是什么。

他们都在一个大型长廊里，地下，灯光昏暗。声音和脚步声有回响。那个巨大的圆形时空穿梭机放在房间正中，被许多屏幕和系统包围。这非常像他们打败Thanos用的那一台，但有着只有Tony和Bruce才能察觉到的细微差别。

“拜托告诉我这不会又是九头蛇。”Sam说，他翻过许多周围散落的报告。“我们要遇上他们多少次？我发誓他们就像是蟑螂——”

“倒也不像。”Natasha回复，在主屏幕上打字。

Clint站在她身后的不远处，双手仍然放在弓箭上，谨慎地四处观望。

“所以他们用这个做什么？”

“我的意思是……拜托……一台真人时空机器？时间旅行。证明这有用，不是一些理论而已？这打开了——”

“真正永恒的可能性。谁不想要这个？”

“嘿，我们该开心我们在他们有机会……做不论他们想做的什么之前，拿到了这个。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，他走近那台设备，一只手很快放在冰冷的金属表面上。他艰难吞咽。

“不是你的错。”

他很快转身，面向这位发出安静、冷静声音的Bruce。这位博士同情地看了他一眼。

“是的……当然。”他立刻说。他试着微笑，但神奇地失败了。他的眼角，Tony可以看见Stephen和Loki站在几码之外，神情紧张地看着他。

“我帮你造出了它。”Bruce平稳地说。“我们需要它。如果那时我们没有……就没有别的选择了。所有生命都回来了，Tony。 _一半的_ 宇宙——”

“我知道。”他嘟囔。“我……我知道。……但我们不能让别人拿到这个。这……这很危险。”

Bruce点头。“所以他们做的怎么样了？这能完全运行吗？”

“不确定。但我们需要确保它完全无效。”

“好吧……非常确定你和我可以拆开它。甚至在神盾来这之前确定它就是废金属——”

“睁大你的眼睛。”Stephen低声说。

然而，只有Loki听见了他，侧目看了他一眼。“所以你也感觉到了……这是某种魔法——”

“不确定……也许——”

突然，忽然一阵响声，在坚固的墙壁中回荡。它开始是静静地、小声地从那台机器中发出，然后变得更大、更大。这个设备似乎被它自己启动了。

“伙计们——”

“你碰了什么吗？”

“没有！……Tony和我甚至都没开始——”

Stephen的心速加快，身体的每一块肌肉同时紧绷起来。

他和Loki交换眼神。他们都可以感觉到那股能量。他们都需要行动。现在。

这是区别分明的两个队伍。混蛋们在他们左边很远，Thor和Bruce近一些，但几乎和他们站在一起。Tony——站在台上的中心，已经在走向Loki和Stephen的方向。

如果他够快的话……

“该死——”

_“所有人躲起来！”_

_“STEPHEN！”_

这发生在几秒之间。一瞬，一道炫目的白光闪过。

Stephen冲过去及时抓住了Tony，然后化出一个大型盾牌。但哪怕是如此，他感觉到那股强硬的力量在把他们推后。

然后，接着……毫无动静。

Stephen在感到恐慌之前深呼吸。他转身，手紧紧抓住Tony温暖的身体。他无法抑制自己。哪怕他的双眼看着Tony，对方看上去也没事，Stephen也无法松手……只能紧紧抓住，确保这是真的。

终于，医生松了口气。然而……

Tony没在看他。他越过他的肩膀看过去，双眼瞪大，嘴巴微微张开。

他真的不想，但慢慢地，Stephen站直，转过身……与站在不远处的Loki面对面。

做着鬼脸，他快速环顾四周。只有他们。混蛋们，Thor，Bruce，都不在视野里。

“ _……你该去护住他们的！_ ”

这位神明短暂惊恐的表情换上了另一种愤怒。“为什么要那样？”Loki打断道。“我在保护Stark。”然后他看向混蛋们之前在的地方。“混蛋们……”然后转向Tony——他仍然微微站在自己的未婚夫身后。“Stark。”

“因为我必然会护住他！”Stephen愤怒回驳。他用力且快速地眨了眨眼，试着理解这个状况，变得完全理性。“……而且你哥还和他们在一起！”

Loki交叉双臂，“而这就该是我的动机？好像我会错过任何一个逃离Thor的机会一样。”

Stephen盯着他，现在一时失语。在他身后，他可以听见Tony小声说了句脏话。

这位阿斯加德人清了清喉咙，踱步，眼睛不自在地扫过这两人。“……我……我很确定他们完好无损……可能被扔去了另一个时空……问题就只在于找到他们。”

Tony一只手用力揉过面部。那种等级的焦虑突然盖过他全身，脑中穿过千种思绪。

“宝贝——我需要你抱住我……”

——

“什么……？发生什么了？”

“我们在哪？”

Steve摇了摇头，试图让视线清晰。然后他被一种突然又熟悉的寒冷、那种气味、那种城市遥远的声音击中。

“……我们……在纽约……”

他缓慢踱步的时候，雪在他的靴子下咔咔作响。Sam，Bucky，Natasha，Clint，Thor，Bruce……不在的就只有Loki，Strange，还有Tony。但考虑到在那道光闪过之前他们的站位，非常有可能那两位法师中的一个保护住了他们。

他们都谨慎地环顾四周，全神贯注，试着找到某些到底发生了什么的线索。他们在很远的小巷里。幸运地，现在时很早的清晨，在黎明之后。有着积成山的雪和许多街道，也许他们都不是很想走出这里。

考虑到他们都不是那么容易混入人群，这都是天赐之物。在他们知道自己是怎么到这来的，或者这是否真的是纽约之前，惹人注意并不明智。

但针对这个特殊问题的答案非常快得出。

“……嘿……队长？”

他猛地转向小巷的另一头。Clint似乎在看向上方。

“什么？”他快步走去。Sam和Bucky紧跟在后。

然后他们看见了。Stark大厦。

那座。 _Stark_ **。** 大厦。

“……哦老天。”

“伙计们——”

他们同时转身。Natasha走向他们，拿着一张她从某个地方捡来的报纸。她的表情沉思而冷静……

2011年，11月18日。

一阵咒骂。踱步。

Steve拿出他与神盾的传呼机。它停止运行了。当然，他们没有哪个人的设备会是有用的。

2011年11月的时候他在哪里？他刚刚才从冰冻中被发现。神盾想让他从昏迷中醒过来。至少有几周的时间，他们让他待在虚假的1940年代的设施中，但他发现了这些都是假的……在十月的时候。然后他短暂离开这座城市到别的乡野地区。就像Fury提议的，修养屋。他需要安静……

在他身边，Natasha也在做同样的事。梳理她自己的时间线。

“所以现在是什么？”Sam犹豫地说。

Clint焦虑地揉着头发。“好吧……我们是不是能找出和神盾联系的方法？神盾这时还在——”他转向Natasha。“我们2011年在哪。如果我们不小心碰上过去的自己——”

“任务。布鲁塞尔。”是的，她和Clint出任务去了。他们17号的时候，在比利时布鲁塞尔的城市边界不远处遇见。

“也许……”Thor终于说道。“也许我们该找到钢铁之人。他曾经弄清楚了怎么时空穿越……”

“他……不认识我们。”Sam说着看向这支队伍。“好吧，反正不是我。还有Barnes。……虽然现在这件好事……”

“他还不知道我们中的任何人。”Steve小声说。但然后他的眼睛看向Natasha。

Natasha。Tony认识她。

红发女人微微叹口气。好像理解了Steve的想法。她完全记得2011年。他们还没有完全进入良好时期，但也不是个坏时期。他们曾好好相处过几回。虽然深了说，哪怕Tony理解，他仍然不喜欢她占用太多Stephen的时间。

但Tony……这个时间线的Tony至少有办法联系神盾。

“首先，衣服。”她停顿很长一会儿说。“我们不能吸引太多注意。然后我们需要找到Tony。Tony会知道怎么联系神盾。会知道现在的密码。”

“好吧。”Bruce长叹口气。“如果有人能帮助我们回到2024的话，那只能是Tony。”

“所以去Stark大厦？Stark工业？”

一分钟前转过一个附近电话亭的Clint小跑回来。“我都试过了。说我是神盾。世界的命运什么的废话。但他们说他们不知道Tony在哪。”

Natasha看了他一瞬，一个记忆在她的思想中沉淀，她的视线落回还拿在手上的报纸。“……当然。”她小声说，同时短暂地闭上眼。这似乎更多关于她自己，而不是这个队伍。

“Nat？”

下一秒，她已经快步走下小巷。剩下的人快不跟上。

Steve皱眉，“你知道他在哪？”

“今天周日。”

“什么？”

“今天是周日。”她抬高了些声音。紧接着叹了口气。

——

“他……很慌乱。”

“而你不开心。”

Stephen瞪向Loki。“他在往死里工作。让他吃东西就像第三次世界大战，我当然不开心。”

对于这两位法师，把所有处理时空穿梭机的机械部分搬去复仇者大厦，不是个不可能的任务。它现在不放在那个地下走廊，而放在一个大型训练厅。

他们，当然，收到了来自Ross和Fury的愤怒来电——在他们带着那个对现实有着潜在危险的设备走了之后。当神盾过来，那个地方已经被这三人完全搬空了。但当Tony解释，除去他Loki，还有Stephen，剩下的复仇者可能被送去了另一个时间线……好吧……Stephen怀疑他们是否让Ross心肌梗塞了。

自那之后，Tony把所有力量投入找出让时空穿梭机重新运作的方法中。同时，Stephen试着，但还没有成功地，找出他们穿越过去的确切时间和地点。

“好吧……”Loki近乎低声地说，小心地看了眼Tony的方向。虽然非常明显那位工程师不可能听见，太过专注于手中的活。“……如果你就告诉他你那时候到底为什么离开……也许他就不会那么积极想把他们弄回来了——”

他愤愤地看了Loki一眼。虽然这位神明似乎已经不会再因为他的恐吓而不悦了。

“……总有事情让我觉得，你对于过去缺失的回答，不是让你不告诉他过去究竟发生了什么的唯一原因。”

这让Stephen咽了咽，他看向别处。他的视线落在Tony的背脊。长长的沉寂，但最终他叹息。

“……因为，”他近乎低语，“……我很自私。我没……准备好……与他分担剩下的世界。”

停顿，Loki回复，“我们还在正轨上吗？”

Stephen不语。

“……好吧，你预见了这个吗？”

“没有。”他不情愿地回答。“……但未来比那要复杂得多。预见 _所有事_ 、所有细节，是不可能的。但这也不意味着——”

Loki很快打断他，“但有一种可能……一种可能，你所看到的未来……我们所看到的……已经改变了。你怎么能那么确定——”

“弄得好像你不愿意这发生一样。”

这回是Loki变得恼怒。“当然我希望这发生。我只是想确定一下。”

“你们两个还好吗？”

他们都吓了一跳，虽然非常快恢复过来。他们太过于沉浸在对话当中，没有看见Tony转向了他们。百万富翁现在疑惑地看着他们。

“怎么了？”

“我……”Loki犹豫地开口。

Stephen咬着牙，降低视线。

一个快速的侧目之后，这位神明清了清喉咙，上前一步。“我……很抱歉发生的事。”他从Tony处转向Stephen，然后转回去。这不是个谎言。事实上，这是他过来最初想说的。只是不大方便从他们刚刚的话题中转移注意。

“……如果这很重要……我之前说的……不是真的。我不是故意让他们——被扔进某些……”他的声音一时弱下。“……我只是气不过说的。也许更多是针对我自己。”

Tony已经离开那台机器，走向他们。“嘿……没事的。会有失误。我们会把他们弄回来。就像你说的，他们很可能安然无恙……问题只在于找到他们——”

停顿，但好像试着想要让状况轻松些，“为什么我们不就把他们扔在那呢？”

Tony和Stephen都笑出声。

“嘿现在——”Tony佯作恼怒。“小坏猫——”

Loki瞪了他一眼，他的声音转而变得嘲讽。“好吧难道这里没有他们不是很和平吗？我有一生的时间——”

Stephen摇着头，低声笑了。

“好吧……”这位神明叹息。“好吧……我会问问能做些什么的。显然这个宇宙不是第一次有人时空穿越了。”

Tony笑着摇头，再次转向屏幕，同时说出一些方向让FRIDAY协助。

他等了一分钟，然后转向至尊法师。“我先去神盾……”他低声道。“……如果有什么，这场混乱会是不被注意下最好的搜查机会。我很快会去另一个王国，寻求他们其他魔法使用者的帮助——”

Stephen点了点头。在Loki消失时，他叹口气，把他放在一边的书扔开，拿起另一本。

——

他们一时都没问什么。Natasha似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中，很少解答他们的困惑。Clint，看上去比剩下的人要更不担心，也抿起唇，不理会他们的疑问。

他们首先去了附近的贮藏库。他们大部分人不知道自己为什么会在这，直到那两位前神盾特工在远处地下室地板上打开一个小舱。“以备下雨天。”Clint告诉他们，同时他们扫过许多箱的多余衣物和其他的基础供给。

没过多久，他们就换上了合适的常服。他们的复仇者服装和用具都放进了一个带着也不会引起怀疑的大包里。

然后没有休息地，Natasha赶着他们去上东区。很快，这支队伍来到了一栋漂亮的高级公寓。

“真的？”Sam小声说，他们远远看着Natasha。她在和一个已经认识她的，看上去很严肃的门卫说话。“Stark有多少房子？整个大厦还不够吗？”但他只是在打趣。

Steve不自在地看了看大厅。这……很棒。非常干净，很整齐，近乎奇异的……完美。多数是现代风格，带着某些贵族气息的亮光。对于像他这样的人，这更像是从电影或杂志出来的场景，而不是……现实。一栋五星级的旅馆大厅，他甚至在遇到Tony之前都不敢进去。

但因些缘由，他隐隐觉得不对。他无法阐述，但这并不像是Tony对事物的风格。但他确实也想，这是在他们遇见之前。而时间会改变一个人。

没过多久，Natasha引导他们去电梯的方向，所有人很快走了进去。

“你们所有人，保持安静。让我来解决。”她最终说道。“他……会比较艰难。”

Sam微微皱眉，“我的意思是，当然，他不认识我们，但是……我们在刚开始见面的时候相处得很好……关于协议的那些狗屎还没有发生……或者所有事都没有发生……所以我不觉得他会有敌意，不是吗？”

“这是Stark。”Thor愉悦地微笑。“他从第一天就非常喜欢我们——”然后他讽刺地扫了眼队长，“……好吧，大多数的我们。”

Steve瞪了回去，他双臂交叉。虽然这位阿斯加德人似乎完全不受干扰，逗乐似的径直看回去。

“……我不觉得Tony会是个问题……”

对此，他们都疑惑地转向Clint。虽然，在他们能让弓手详细说说的时候，电梯门打开了，Natasha小跑出去。

剩下的人快步跟上。

不长的走廊只有尽头那一扇门，所以是个顶层套房，Steve想。他静静看着Natasha按响门铃。她看上去奇异的僵硬，虽然这被掩盖的很好。

“谁？”门另一边的人说。

Steve微微皱眉。这不是Tony。但这个声音听起来糟糕的熟悉……

“我。”Natasha平静出声。“开门——”

一句可以听见的低声哀号，然后……某些想法敲中他的脑袋。

Steve瞪大了眼睛，他几乎没有时间看向他的左侧。Bucky有着同样的表情，当他反应过来的时候，脸色瞬间苍白。

门打开，足够看见……

“哦老天。”Sam小声说。

Clint短短笑了一声，他转过身摇摇头。

近乎是一时的想法，Steve低下头，一只手抬起不易察觉地遮住他的脸。虽然下一秒他意识到这有多蠢。另一人甚至都还不知道他是谁。

“今天周日。”Stephen，半倚在门框上说，他神色淡然看了眼Natasha。

这位法师……好吧，Steve想他绝对此时不是一味法师……看上去很不同。他绝对能确定这就是StephenStrange。那双冰川般有穿透力的眼睛，高高的颧骨，有着银边的黑色头发……但他有些地方非常……好吧，不同。并且他确定，这不仅仅是这位医生刮了胡子、看上去比队长记忆中的样子年轻了十岁。

Natasha叹了口气，“Strange——听我说……”

他的唇边扬起一个轻笑，“以姓称呼是上个月的事了，Natalia——”虽然他明显没有再把门敞开更多。

“Natalia？”Sam小声道，但Clint用手肘推了他一下，让他安静。

她挑眉，“你不让我进去？”

“不是在周日。”Stephen快速回复，近乎若无其事。然后，停顿一下，“你换了发型？”

“这很重要——”

“我爱这个倾斜度。看上去不错。是为了新任务？你不该早走了吗？”医生的口气里有种玩味，这让Steve皱眉更深。他从未听见过Strange不严肃、认真的声音。这个版本的法师感觉更……年轻，鲜活，并且绝对更加……无忧无虑。

“我需要Tony。”

“不行。”

“Stephen——”

就像看一场乒乓球赛一样，剩下人的头从Natasha转向Stephen，然后又来回往复。

“不行。今天是周日。他周日不工作。你们每一次有——引用过来就是——紧急情况，都让他从8点工作到5点。所以除非世界要灭亡，我们协商好了，周日是我的日子。”

“这是紧急情况。世界会非常危险如果我们不——”

医生发出一声简短的、戏剧化的 _啊_ 。“我的夜晚危险了。”

“这是……早上……”Bucky小声说。虽然这位超级士兵很快抿起嘴。好像他不小心说了话，现在后悔引起注意。

Stephen，似乎最终意识到这里还有别人，很快面无表情地瞥过他们，然后翻了个白眼，“真的？你看过《超人总动员》吗？”

“Stephen……拜托。这很重要。非常重要。我们需要Tony。”

“他们是谁？”他对那支队伍点点头。

他们突然僵住。

Natasha清了清喉咙。视线游离在脚底，然后再次与他直视。“他的队友……我们的……队友……来自未来。”

一片沉寂。

“Stephen……”红发女人轻声。“……冷静。”

“我很冷静。”他打断。但那个笑容最终消失了，他的表情瞬间变得冰冷。

然而，过了几秒，Stephen深深叹口气，然后敞开了门。他转向Natasha，盯着她，“什么时候我的男友会因压力而死？我怪罪于你。”


	23. Chapter 23

【地球，2016年9月】

_“嗨Happy！呃，这是我今晚的汇报。我阻止了一个自行车大盗，但我找不到失主所以就留了张字条……恩……我还帮助了一个迷路的多米尼加老婆婆，她人很不错给我买了个油炸饼。所以我就……恩……感觉我还能做更多的事，你知道吗？……就是我很好奇我们的下次任务是什么。所以，就这样……记得回我电话。向Stark先生问好。……我是Peter。Parker。”_

Loki停住脚步。尖锐的视线盯着站在主屏幕前、背对而立的Tony。

似乎还没有意识到这位神明的存在，Tony无声地按下投影键盘的按钮。那个语音信息立刻再次播放。

_“……所以我就……恩……感觉我还能做更多的事，你知道吗？……就是我很好奇我们的下次任务是什么。所以，就这样……记得回我电话。向Stark先生问好……”_

这位百万富翁移了移身体，他的脸微微转向一边。Loki注意到对方嘴边扬起的微笑。

_“……我是Peter。Parker。”_

“你为什么要和这个孩子保持距离？”

Tony立刻转过身。他的眼睛快速瞪大了一瞬。瞬间的紧绷，一种习惯，他从未摆脱过的、意识深处的持续恐惧。

但很快，那个通常的笑容替换忧虑。“你今天挺早，王子殿下。我正想着点些吃的——……说过你对印度料理很好奇，是吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，他慵懒地踱步穿过房间。Loki提过，自己对中庭美味佳肴感兴趣。几个世纪过去，阿斯加德的食物对他来说已经非常无聊。他们品味食物，简单的味道，尝到辣味也感到不可置信。何况他本身就不怎么喜欢牛羊肉，喜欢重口味，并且开始喜欢各种各样的蔬菜和海鲜。

当然，这位神明总有意识地想最终诱使Tony……在这件事上纵容他。他知道让另一人主动是有多么容易。这个凡人显然有一种取悦他人的倾向，乍一看，这与他自以为是的傲慢和自负有着可怕的冲突。

但Loki没有想到的是，过去的每一餐、每一天……Tony是有多么在意地记住神明的偏好。Loki说实话不记得上一次有人愿意记住自己就在前一天说了什么、或想要什么是在何时。

首先，阿斯加德人承认，他私心非常高兴。无声地高兴于自己是有多么简单地把这控制成自己感兴趣的局面。去说服Stark满足自己的心血来潮。

但……慢慢地……这个想法开始让他困扰。

“他是你的儿子吗？”他问道。那双杏仁眼仍然看着Tony的动作，他的神情。“……Thor从没提过你有个孩子——”

“什么……？”褐发男人简短笑了一声。“呃——……不。……不。他不是我的孩子……只是个我认识的……小孩……”

Loki哼声。“你对他负责？”

“呃……是的。……是的……大概。”

“……你上一次见他是什么时候？”

短暂的停顿。但最终Tony清了清喉咙，虽然刻意没有与他对视。工程师在他的键盘上敲打，双眼盯着屏幕。“……我想该是在飞机上的那天。把他送回家，在……西伯利亚之前。”

“……而你满足于只是从你的手下那里获取情报更新，听着那些录音？”

“……他……这样他更安全。”

“你不信任他有足够的能力？”

“我信任他。……我不信任我自己。”

Loki没有说话。只是继续看着。

——

“记住下周五我不会在这。”

Loki慵懒地转过头，仍然躺在工作台远处一端的沙发上。“你要放我鸽子？”

Tony哼了一声。“你看太多肥皂剧了。”

但另一人穿透的眼神游离着，近乎瞪视，仍然要求这一个回答。好像在说， _还有什么可能比我重要？_

褐发男人笑着摇头。“我必须要去一个周年晚宴。我已经没出现在大众面前很久了……你知道的，握手，假装我很关心，社交然后装的好像我不怎么讨厌他们的心思——”

“你这么讨厌为什么还去？”

“好吧……你是个王子。你在阿斯加德没有什么隆重的宴会需要参加，哪怕你不想去？”

这确实让Loki闭嘴了。他轻轻地 _恩_ 声，然后再次看向他的书。

Tony觉得为了某些原因，他应该继续这个对话。气氛突然变得很冰冷。

如果近来几个月他从这段奇异的友谊中学到了什么，那就是Loki的情绪非常不稳定。“但好吧……就是露个脸……你知道的……别到这来没看见我或别的什么就怪我——”

没有回复。他真的生气了？

“……拜托，小太阳。”百万富翁出声，试着让他的声音轻快。“我也不想，但我必须去。我也愿意让你跟着我……Pep还在法国，Rhodey……”他咽了咽，他的潜意识不愿意说完这句话，选择完全跳过。“……相信我。我也很想和你一起出去。对比那群蠢货，你是个非常有趣的陪伴。但……你知道的……相机，你会被认出来。……你可以过一天再来？我会在这。”

安静。

Tony抓了抓自己的头发，他转了转眼睛，然后再次看向这位神明。“……你不想说点什么吗？”

仍然没有回复。

他清了清喉咙。双手把弄着一个工具，然后放下。“你……你要冰淇淋吗？”

“要。”

——

Loki很快知道了这还有另一个孩子。但这一个没有超能力。

这位阿斯加德法师有一次闯入了Tony正在打的视频电话，那个少年有着一团乱的深金色头发，那样的态度和大胆让Loki想起了百万富翁。他似乎在说些复杂的中庭科学，哪怕是Loki也很难完全跟上。

他待在一边，远离视线。静静地观察着他们互动。

Tony没有与Peter交谈时的温柔。取而代之他很严厉。推动着这个孩子，挑战他，像是地位平等一样打趣。

虽然Loki仍然非常确定，在这之下，Tony会因看见这个男孩的第一缕泪光而心碎。

而这个少年，Harley，绝对知道。Loki很确定。

时间过去，他经常听见Tony叫这个孩子小顽劣。对Harley直接说，还是在于神明说着关于他的故事时都有提到。他总是对这个男孩的习惯表示懊恼，而这个孩子只是耸肩，或者用已经准备好的聪明回复回击。

但除去所有的抱怨，当Harley没有回复他的信息一天或两天……或三天，Loki会抓到Tony比往常更频繁地查看手机。

——

_“Stark先生你今晚是一个人吗？”_

_“Rogers队长真的撇下你旧情复燃了吗？”_

_“Stark先生你与美国队长真的结束了？”_

_“你对于政府宣称你的旧队友和情人正在潜逃有什么看法——”_

“看看你——有史以来第一次逃离关注的焦点。”

听到这个声音，他的怒火很快上升至喉咙。他真的不想现在这样。如果不是在协议事件一团乱之后他急迫地需要开始控制损失，他会像过去的几个月对待社交一样翘掉这场宴会。

Tony艰难地不把恶心展现出来，他试着穿过Justin Hammer。但另一人很快移动，挡住了路，那个让人生气的笑容展现在那张讨厌的脸上。

“你要干什么。”他冷冷地说。

“喔，某人不开心了。”Justin随意回复。“做什么那么急？不像是有谁还在等你啊。”

相机在他们周围持续闪着光。Tony浅浅想着周围的人能不能听见他们的对话。

_别惹事。别惹事。_

“顺便一说，听闻你那段完美的感情下地狱了。太可惜了……我真心感到吃惊和惊叹，你竟然傍上了美国黄金小子……”

Tony的手指在他的西装口袋里活动。

“虽然不吃惊于他会离开……我们都知道这不会长久，对吗？我的意思是——……你不蠢。你该是个天才。你一定知道——”

Tony试着稳住呼吸。试着不去思考。

指着不去看见那双在他开玩笑时闪着喜爱光芒的澄澈蓝眼睛。那总在早晨是乱糟糟的金色发丝。它们是怎样在亲吻时穿过他的手指。那真诚的微笑，温暖的笑声……那种触碰……

……那样聪慧而纤长的手指……最终被印刻下令人生畏的伤疤。

_~~“老天，为什么你要这么愚蠢。还有哪一部分你不明白的？我、不、想、要、你。”~~ _

“哦！我可真无礼。这是Cole——”

在Tony完全反应过来之前，另一个人加入了他们。一个工程师不熟悉的面孔。这位更年轻的男人比Justin高一点。短短的、乌黑的头发，大大的黑眼睛。他对Tony微笑，虽然在众人焦点中心似乎有点紧张。

“Cole Harwell。我的男友。”Justin继续，笑容扩大。“……你是真的一个人在这，Anthony？我记得人们排起队与你约会的日子。哪怕不只是为了晚上……但——哦当然。日月如梭啊——你今年46了，是吗？”

这就是了。这触碰到了他自己都没意识到的神经。Tony张开嘴反驳……

一只手坚定地放在了他的后腰低处。

考虑到近来发生的所有事，Tony为自己没有退缩感到惊讶。但有些东西感觉奇怪的熟悉。

“抱歉，亲爱的。我一定是在人群中丢了你。他们没法看够你，不是吗？”

那种流畅、深深的语调，一种清晰的口音。Tony快速转过视线，双眼看着这位新来者。他讨厌去承认，但他花了较长的时间反应过来。

_Loki？_

是的，这一定是Loki。纤长的身形，高高的颧骨，清晰的微笑，总是与穿透性的眼神对比强烈的温柔杏仁眼。

但。他的眼睛不是清晰的翡翠绿……而是颜色更暗了些，近乎灰色。他的头发也很短，深金色，这无疑让Tony想起松松梳在后面的圈。这位神明也没穿着他往常的黑色皮衣。但取而代之，穿着合身而整洁的子夜蓝西装，足够的品味和闪光点，既能吸引眼球，又能保持优雅。

然而，他简短地想，如果不是因为这样的近距离，这种声音，他还能不能认出这位阿斯加德人。

“啊——……抱歉，恩。”Tony最终笑着说。在最初的吃惊之后，他发现一起演戏没那么难。“这是——……”

“你知道我对不重要的介绍没兴趣，Anthony。”

Tony把笑声藏在漫不经心的咳嗽之后，Justin的表情立刻变得酸涩。

而Loki却厚脸皮地忽略。“我们进去吧？”他的手缓慢地用了些力，将他们靠近，只是足够让他前倾在Tony耳边轻语。虽然，这位神明离消停可差远了，他们亲密的完美角度展现出来，工程师可以确定这绝对是在作秀。给观众看的。“我们越早进去，我就能越早说服你离开。我对今晚有更好的计划，我很确定你会全然享受的——”

Tony笑了，试着抑制住笑声。虽然，他很确定这一刻只有Loki知道他这么笑的原因。Justin，在瞪了阿斯加德人之后，瞪向他自己的男友。清晰的愤怒。

他们没有回头地走进去。走到门边角落，他们对视。二人都静静地笑了出来。

哪怕Tony再次说话，那个微笑还没有消散。“所以……这是什么？当阿斯加德的王无聊了，决定出演James Bond？”

“我不知道你在说谁——”Loki轻松地回复。“但我希望你说的是句赞美。”

“非常。”Tony说着夸张地上下打量对方。“这件 _西装_ ——”

“很高兴你喜欢。因为这是你送的礼物。”

褐发男人扬眉。

“好吧……我不像是有中庭的货币，而你确实鼓励我在完成任务时少点怀疑——”

Tony笑了，摇头。“好吧……看起来我有个好品味。来吧。让我好好看看。转身——”

神明唇边的笑容扩大，他后退半步，手掌向上，双手抬起，佯装着转了转。

Tony又发出一声温暖的笑，然后吹了声口哨。

“我就认为你很高兴了。”

百万富翁哼了一声。“非常。……并且，这也太魔幻了。你看起来是你……但又不是。但很确定如果不是我注意到有些，你懂的……迹象，我也许会认不出你。所以你可以改变的样子？这简直是个派对把戏。”他停顿一会儿。“……我没想到你今天会来。我确实有告诉你我今晚很忙，是吗？”

“是的。但你也提到了如果我能找到一个不被认出的方法，我能跟过来。”

“不知道为什么会有人愿意参与这些事。”

神明轻轻哼声。“啊好吧……就像你说的……做Odin太无聊了。我真心欢迎任何一个机会扮演新的角色。而且……”他笑着伸出一只胳膊。“我也愿意和你一起闲逛。”

Tony仰头笑了一声，抓住那只胳膊，让自己被领着走进。

这感觉很好。他感到冷静，满足。一些近来他没有闲暇感受到的事。一个自己身边的朋友。

但他的眼角……另一人的侧影……如果他眯起眼看的话……

感觉糟糕透顶的熟悉。

高而纤瘦的身形。完美的西装，强调出每一处正确的位置。聪慧的双眼，饱含着那样多的智慧与狡黠。自信走入房间的长腿，仿佛他拥有这个地方。要求关注的姿态。

不是Steve……哪怕有着金色的头发也不是……

“怎么了吗？”

这猛地让Tony的注意回到现实。离开那段他认为自己已深埋许久的记忆。那感觉就像另一段人生的记忆。

Loki现在以一种鲜少的担忧神情看着他。这也许意味着他的表情值得警报了。

Tony很快调整表情。“没事，我意识恍惚了一会儿。”

另一人小心地盯着他。

“……你……只是你让我想起来了……一个人。但这没事。”

简短的沉默过后，Loki神奇地放过它了。这是关于神明的、Tony十分感激的事。Loki总是知道什么时候追问，什么时候放手。

“……好吧。”然后对方尖锐的视线再次闪光。好像看着下一个猎物。“不如我们和你的那些熟人好好玩玩——”

……

Loki想到了所有创造性的方式，让Hammer的夜晚痛苦深重。Tony似乎非常高兴，他继续低声说着漫不经心的话，或者说一些计策，可以让那个可怜凡人陷入能让他幸灾乐祸的尴尬处境。

但足够奇怪的，Justin的夜晚似乎自己就变得十分糟糕了。

有些时候，这个男人被空无一物的东西绊住了，最终头超前地摔在饮料台上。Loki和Tony都吃惊的盯了一瞬。虽然最终，Tony转向他。

“……我发誓那不是我。”Loki真诚地回复。而这是真话。他没做任何事。

他同样对于Justin滞留卫生间没做任何手脚——Justin的衣服突然消失了。Tony在夜晚结束时去卫生间，发现Hammer工业的CEO躲在一个小间里面乞求帮助。这让Tony花了很长一段时间去帮Justin去找人过来，因为他笑的可太厉害了。

……而当Loki坐的离Tony更近些，Loki显然也没做任何事让他自己的头发像是一直被拉扯。这位神明承认，第一次如果不是他条件反射够快，他也许会尴尬地摔在地上。

这很奇异，至少可以这么说。但也许这是恶报。至少对于Hammer来说是这样。而对于他自己整个晚上迷惑的情况……Loki最终漫不经心地被逗笑了，也许是某个讨厌的灵魂被困在这栋建筑里了呢。但为什么它会讨厌他？

——

“所以你会原谅他吗？看在孩子的份上？”

神明早已不再理会Tony关于怎么“不，他们不是他的儿子”的反驳了。显然Tony已经适应了成为父亲，而百万富翁只是愚蠢的还没有承认。

Tony疑惑地看过去，试着咽下一大勺塞入嘴里的泰国咖喱。“原谅谁？”他问，同时把装食物的盒子递给餐厅小台的另一边。

神明接住，拿起他自己的餐具。“你的队长。”他语气坦然。

“什么？你觉得我应该原谅，还是什么？”那显然听上去有点防备，挖苦。另一人仍然在提起SteveRogers或其他混蛋们的话题时反应非常糟糕。

“不。”他沉稳回复，淡淡地看过去，清晰地说着 _你该懂更多的_ 。“但人们总是看在他们孩子的份上趋向于做愚蠢的事。”

Tony继续盯着阿斯加德人更长一段时间。理解过来。“……如果他们要成为谁的孩子，那也是 _我的_ 孩子。不是他的。”他不耐烦道。

Loki扬眉，虽然他安静地继续吃。

另一人翻了个白眼。“……Steve从没见过他们。……好吧除去Peter在飞机上战斗……Harley从没见过。……Harley知道队长和我们的……关系，但是……好吧……”

“我懂了。”他简单地说，视线落回食物。

简短的停顿。Tony没有移开视线。

“你有什么想说的吗？”

Loki回看，斟酌着。“你说你和那位队长在一起多久了？”

“不到两年。”

“而你说你与队长的关系是认真的。两年对于你们中庭人来说似乎足够把你的孩子介绍给伴侣。这不是重要的一步？”

沉重的寂静。

“现在哪怕是我也知道了他们的存在，在和你呆一起几个月之后。为什么Rogers不知道？” _除非你隐瞒了事实_ 。但最后这句，他选择不说。

Loki总是骄傲于自己能够拆解另一人的思想，知道他们在想什么，他们一定是怎么感觉的，意图……然而许多次他都被Tony Stark这个问题给难住了。好像最后一块碎片就是不给他。

“也许……也许我知道那不会长久。”他的声音可怕且怪异的轻松。“……他们最后都会走的。”

——

Tony知道Loki在玩的是什么游戏。他知道，因为他多少也是一样的。需要去拆解一个人，就像解答一个方程。需要去挖掘，什么是对的。需要答案。

也许他应该感到紧张。尤其因为不像其他人，他知道如果Loki锲而不舍，他定然会完成那个组成他糟糕人生的难题。

但好吧，Tony近乎自信，现在Loki不会有什么伤害。只是很好奇。而真相是……也许……只是也许……他想要有个人挖掘出来。也许那样，他就不会感到这么……孤独。

也许他只是需要有个人 _理解_ 他的真实感受。

所以也许……他刻意忘记将那张老照片收起来。

但Tony真的没预料到的是，事态会这样转折。一个糟糕至极的转折。

这天，Loki终于磕绊地走向了最后的线索。最后的、可能让一切都富有意义的事件……显然这位神明不是刻意去寻找它的。

“嘿——你来早了，Lolo！”Tony快步走出电梯。他在FRIDAY告诉他Loki已经在工作间时就冲了下来。“听着，有个我很久没去的意大利餐厅，我想也许我们可以……”

下一句话在他的喉咙中消逝。

他知道这是Loki。Tony知道，因为在过去几周里，他有着这位神明能怎样改变外貌的前排席位。

在知道褐发男人有多兴奋之后，Loki纵容着他进行了许多演示。显然他们不会所有时间都花在四面阻拦的大厦工作室里。他们可以去任何感到高兴的地方，只要Loki乔装改扮成任意一个约会对象，而Tony只要假装是在Steve离开之后的寻欢作乐就好。Pepper和Rhodey，甚至是神盾，都从没有询问网上那一大堆的照片。Tony还在Loki变成相当有趣的Thor形象时大笑。

但这个特殊的外貌……他从未想过会看到。

他从未想过，会再次看见那双冰川般的瞳孔。不在这一生里。

Loki笑着向他转过身，那张照片还在他的手里。一张Tony之前在抽屉角落处找到的照片。一张他和Stephen，背景是Malibu夕阳的照片。在复仇者之前。在纽约之前。在糟糕的事故之前。在所有事变得复杂之前。

他们看上去很快乐。

他认为他们很快乐。

_~~“我已经有些时间不愉快了。我对一切这些夸张戏剧感到累了，而且你需要去当那个英雄……这不再有趣了，Tony。”~~ _

阿斯加德人微微站开。让百万富翁更好的看见他现在的模样。这个他打算模仿的模样。Stephen Strange的模样。

“所以他是谁？”

Tony可以确实Loki对此没有任何想法。他的声音很轻快，近乎滑稽兴奋。Loki只是有点心血来潮的好奇。他也许都没有理解到这个问题的重量。他无意识地闯入了什么信息之中。

但Tony心中的有些东西断裂了。他的意识被无数他自己无法定义的思绪和感受挤满，哪怕他有千言万语可以解释。

他想移开视线。需要将视线移开那个微笑。但他做不到。这也许是他唯一一次机会，能够再看见这个微笑了。那双美丽似冰川般的蓝眼睛盯着他，有着深爱的痕迹。

他想吐。

“出去。”

这近乎是一句低语。Tony厌恶这听起来的感觉。是多么绝望，拴着痛苦，并且那么、那么脆弱。

Loki的微笑转为皱眉时，他感到一阵愧疚。

“Anthony……什么？”

神明上前一步，看上去担忧。如果他变回自己的样子会更好的。Tony希望他能够解释。说些什么。但他做不到。

Tony退后，肉眼可见地紧绷。如果Loki以那个样子再上前一点，他害怕自己会抓上去，然后再也不放手。哪怕他知道这一切都是假的。这不是Stephen。不是真的。但是……

那似乎让对方陷入恐慌，语气忽然变得严肃。“Stark——”

_“我说出去！”_

Loki退缩，好像这些话灼伤了他。他的双眼因震惊瞪大。

但这也让Tony畏缩。他知道自己不该喊的。他不想这样对Loki，那种懊悔瞬间撕扯住他。然而，他无法阻止自己。

并且，“Stephen”脸上那样痛苦的神情。那是他从来无法好好接受的。

痛苦。两倍的痛苦。就像他一次伤害了两个自己在意的人。

下一秒，Loki消失了。

——

在Loki回到阿斯加德的时候，他确保自己是一个人在国王私人房间里。他很快施咒加护住门。此刻并不是很想扮演Odin。

他试着平静下自己情绪，试着抑制住翻起的愤怒。他走向大型的中央桌子。沉重地靠上去。

第一次地，安静没有缓解他的坏心情。

这个凡人以为自己是在对谁大声说话？他该因Stark的大胆拧断他的脖子……

但他没有，不是吗？

毕竟，他也不是真的愤怒于Tony对他大叫……

虽然，第一次地，Loki不知道自己到底做错了什么。但他一定做了什么会被这样对待的事。Tony之前从未对他大喊大叫过。不论他在工作室闹出怎样的骚动，那种他总让Thor生气的态度，还有那些他知道自己不该说出口的不恰当的话……Tony……从未那样鄙视地看过他。

他总是会最终搞砸一切。他被如此告知。

Loki紧紧抓住边沿。下一秒，将它向上扔起。桌子倒塌，声响震动地落在大理石地板上。所有的东西散落，堆在一起，许多都支离破碎。

他呼吸几次，吸气呼气，看着面前的狼藉，有些许满足。

然后一种亮光抓住了他的眼睛。

一个精致的镇纸裂开了。

但倒影却不是他自己。

是了。他还没有改变这个Stark的……管他是谁的男人的样子。

朋友？同事？……不。如果他是和复仇者相关的人，Thor会和他提及的。他甚至在Barton的记忆里都没有看见过这个男人的脸。显然在入侵时也不记得有见过。

_~~“……他们最终都会走的。”~~ _

过去的恋人？

如果是的话，一定在那个队长之前。

但不论这个男人是谁。他似乎都以那位队长无法做到的方式动摇着Stark。

无意识地，Loki盯着这个倒影很长一会儿。那双冰川般的蓝眼睛近乎是让人不安地看了回来。

——

“时间，宝贝女孩？”

_“10:47AM，boss。”_

他揉了揉眼睛，将眼镜放在一边。所以，他最终无休止地在工作间度过了一晚。

Tony试着忽略持续敲击他神经的不安。Loki昨晚没有再出现了。他想这是……意料之中的。

百万富翁转向Loki几周前留下的羊皮纸。在他不停地说是怎样没法联系到那位神明，哪怕只是在他被叫走时给他个提醒。他要做的就只是在上面写下信息，然后就会传达到另一边。

Tony从未感到需要用到它，直到现在。但他该说些什么？

他叹了口气，沮丧地揉着已经一团乱的头发。道歉从来不是他的强项。总是害怕随之而来的拒绝。

_~~“为什么你要和这个男孩保持距离？”~~ _

但这还有另一个人他该谈谈。停止逃离，并且……

“FRI？打给Peter。”

距离他确认这个孩子已经有段时间了。他有一天听到过，他在华盛顿纪念塔的拯救事件。那也是件很棒的事。

“Peter先生。有时间吗？”

_“呃……实际上我在学校。”_

“在D.C.干得不错。”

_“是的……”_ 这个孩子听上去很紧张。但好吧，他想，Peter什么时候听上去没点紧张感。

Tony清了清喉咙。“我的爸爸从没给过我是什么支持……我还是试着打破尴尬的恶性循环……”

_“呃……现在我有点事——”_

“别在我夸你的时候打断我。不管怎样，好事在于——”

然后他听见了。一声喇叭鸣响。这听上去糟糕的像……

“那是什么？”他猛地问，微微在椅子上坐直。

_“呃……我在乐队练习。”_

该死，得有个人来教教这个孩子怎么说谎。

Tony眯起眼睛。“这就奇怪了。Happy告诉我你在六个星期前退出了乐队。发生什么了？”

为什么这扣下了他脑袋中的红旗扳机？……今天是什么日子？他不是被告知FBI对齐塔瑞人武器投放的突袭……今天……在Staten渡口……

_“我得走了。呃——结束通话！”_

_“_ **嘿！** _”_

但太晚了。Peter一定挂了他电话。这个小混蛋。他该是那两个中的好孩子才对。

Tony快速从位置上站起，椅子翻倒在地。 _该死该死该死——_

“FRI，准备我的战衣！”

然后他停顿一秒，微微踱步。什么更重要？他的尊严？他的尴尬？还是确保Peter安全？他拿过一支笔，快速且杂乱地写在羊皮纸上。

_**SOS需要帮助** _

_**Peter很危险** _

_**Staten岛渡口** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐一首歌《Wonderful U》，感觉超能代过去时的奇铁。


	24. Chapter 24

“早上好，太阳夫人。”

Tony带着明亮的微笑走入房间，快步走近Stephen慵懒坐着的沙发。他弯下腰，快速吻了吻对方，然后坐在他身边。

Stephen看了看他的未婚夫。不悦地注意到Tony眼睛下如今非常突出的黑眼圈。褐发男人正在作出让人信服的姿态。然而，疲惫的痕迹十分明显。

他叹口气，一只胳膊绕上Tony的腰部，把对方拉近。

“早上好，美人。”他柔声回复，试着对自己微笑。法师试着咬住他的舌头。他真的这么做了，但，“……你没睡觉。”

“叫我太阳先生，他妈的。”Tony不耐道，撅起了嘴。

Stephen被逗乐地盯着他，低声笑了。“好吧，技术上说婚礼还在几个月之后。但考虑到我们有多落后于原本的计划……就像Pepper和Christine一直提醒我的……像是不会举行了。”他短暂停顿，在Tony戏剧性地翻了个白眼时微笑。“……并且再一次。你没有睡觉。”

“好吧，发生了……很多事情。但我们会很好的。”简单的回复。Tony将背脊靠在Stephen的身侧，将头倚回医生的肩膀。“我在挑战Pepper。相信我，她一开始会不耐烦，之后就会帮我们把所有无聊的部分都做完。”

“我们还没有戒指。”

Tony面部扭曲。突然感到一阵愧疚。

并不是说他们有谁忽视了婚礼的日期正在快步走来。这已经正式到了某种地步：Pepper只要一有机会，就会坚称某些安排在几周前就该做好了。告诉他们进度有多落后。

并且，显然Tony没有忘记他们甚至还没有定好戒指。但考虑到最近发生的所有事，他们现在把复仇者的大部分队员丢失在了天知道哪里的地方——他们没法挪出时间去挑选颜色或蛋糕。

但Stephen似乎没有沉浸在痛苦中，选择去集中于更为重要的话题。至少是为了他。“但再一次，回到我的重点。 _你没有睡觉_ 。再一次。”

这已经是第三天Tony为了时空穿梭机而拒绝睡觉了。试着让它再次运作，同样，试着弄清楚他们的队员到底去了哪里。Stephen在这一点上，实话说他只在早晨瞥见过Tony，就像现在，在百万富翁上来看看孩子们的时候，还有几次是他下楼去看另一人。

“他们在做什么？”

又被忽略了。

Stephen不满地哼声。甚至没有转向Tony正盯着的方向。

他能猜得到。

远处的厨房，没有被墙壁挡住的部分，Harley、Peter还有Loki翻着每一个橱柜，每一个抽屉，翻找着每个地方……

他清了清喉咙，“没什么。Tony——”

“别装作没事。Peter看上去不高兴。”Tony继续说，然后视线再次看向Stephen。“作为一个家长你无法逃避问题，我已经接受了。他们会来找你。然后他们会 _要求_ 水果软糖。”

“……巧克力蛋糕。”

“什么？”

“不是水果软糖。……巧克力蛋糕。”Stephen神情自若，虽然不再看着Tony的眼睛。“Loki正在…… _帮助_ Peter和Harley找巧克力蛋糕。”他小声道。“……而他，他自己……呃……昨晚吃掉了。”

Tony挑眉。“而你就放任……？”

“……我也许中计后吃了几口。”

百万富翁现在瞪大眼睛看着他。

“我不知道那是Peter和Harley的！”Stephen低声道。Tony的表情没有改变，“…… _谎言之神_ **！** ”

“所以……他把你变成共犯了……无意识地。所以现在你甚至不能告发他。……哇哦。聪明。”他的嘴边扬起一个微笑，Tony摇头。然后他作势要站起来。“……好吧，我去告诉他们。”

“不！”Stephen赶紧抓住他，把他拉回沙发。

Tony皱眉，疑惑看着他。

“我……我不想……让他们讨厌我。”

他懊恼。“真的？你觉得他们会因为一个该死的蛋糕讨厌你？”

轮到Stephen皱眉了，严肃且清晰展现恼怒地看着他的未婚夫。“你一周都不让做爱，就因为我那次吃了最后一个甜甜圈！考虑到他们不是你的亲生孩子但他们糟糕地像你。他们对甜品非常有怨念。”

Tony对这突然的严肃只是眨眼。考虑到是这种问题，这奇怪地让人害怕，又是完全地滑稽。

Stephen抓紧了褐发男人的手腕。他的声音低沉且严肃，“我很快就要是你的丈夫了！就像你说的，我们是伴侣。所以 _帮帮我_ ，Anthony Stark，不然我发誓我会——”

“好吧，好吧！老天——我会处理好的。”

用了另一秒，以及一个请求的表情，Stephen才真的松手。Tony必须要竭尽全力才能抑制住看到法师真正担心的神情时想发出的大笑。

然后，百万富翁站了起来，快步走向厨房。“Peter，Harley，你们会迟到的。我一会儿给你们买更多的蛋糕。”

“我发誓，我把它放在这了！”Peter说，虽然似乎是终于放弃了。

Harley又一次生气地哼声。“我只是因为找不到他而生气！”

“也许它最终会出现的。”Loki同情地说。

Tony瞪了他一眼。但这位神明只是直直看回来，看上去特别无辜，仍然是让人信服的担心的神情。

_你真不觉得丢人_ **。** Tony试着无声传递，戏剧性地翻了个白眼。他绝对看见了Loki嘴边的笑意。

又叹了口气，Tony把少年们轰出去。“现在！你们两个。出去！Happy可能已经在楼下等着了。”

“爸爸？”Peter说着在包里翻找。他拿出几张纸。“这些文件需要你签字。是威尼斯旅行的。”

“好。”Tony接过，拿出他口袋里的笔。

他很快抓着Peter的肩膀把他转过去，把少年的背后当做平面。这个孩子在Tony把表格放在他背上、在适当的线上签字时，甚至没有抱怨。“再问下，是什么时候？”

“一周后。”

“所以是在结课之后。我们需要给你准备些什么吗？领了你的护照吗？”

“不，我觉得我已经准备好所有东西了。我明天就去拿护照。”Peter再次转过身，他感到纸张已经拿开了。

Tony递出签好字的文件。Peter拿过然后把它放入包里。

“这才是我的男孩。”他轻轻揉了揉Peter的头发，然后继续把他和Harley推向电梯。

但就在他们要走进去时，Tony转身，对Loki和Stephen做口型，“ _真的？？？？_ ”

至少Stephen还有点尊严看上去挺抱歉。

Loki只是非常高兴。显然因为他逃离犯罪问责而兴奋。

——

_“Boss，Laufeyson先生的来电。”_

_“什么？”_

_在Tony能说别的之前，一种熟悉的低沉嗓音传来。“能请你让你的仆人叫我Loki吗。”_

_他通常会反驳回去，FRIDAY不是仆人。但今天，别的问题占据优先。_

_“……你……你来了——”这不是向那位神明提出的问题。更多的，是对他自己的陈述。像是在说服自己。_

_“我已经在你说的那艘船上了。我看着你的孩子……”_

_“你——……我……我以为——”_

_短暂的停顿。Tony无法找到下一句话，而Loki不符性格的安静。_

_“……你以为我不会来。”_

_“……Loki——……”_

_“我们可以过会儿再谈这个。”_

_“是的……”他近乎低语地回复，艰难吞咽。“是的——好的。确保Peter是安全的。我也许还要10分钟到。……话说回来你是怎么打给我的？”_

_“魔法。我……”_

_Tony等了几秒。虽然阿斯加德人的回复保持安静，他有些担心了。“……什么？”_

_“……我们好像有麻烦了。”_

**——**

“说吧。”

Stephen从他的书上抬眸望过去，看向那双径直盯着他的玛瑙绿眼睛。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你一直在分心。”Loki说道，他扔开另一本书，转向另一本。

他们一个下午都在做这个。浏览多种也许能够定位他们的队友落在哪个时间线的方位咒语。大部分是Stephen。Loki在旁边游荡，漫不经心地“帮忙”。

“你今天为什么在这？”Stephen懊恼道，视线回道古老的书籍中，这一次是在读了。“你不是该为解决我们的尴尬处境，向其他国度的魔法使用者寻求帮助吗？……或者去神盾搜寻——”

但Loki快速打断他。“我在休息。”他无聊地说。

另一位法师翻了个白眼。虽然继续低声说着。“至少某人还知道休息……”

这位神明挑眉，“这就是了？”

“什么？”

“你最近无来由的坏心情？”

“一半以上的复仇者队伍被扔去了天知道是哪的地方。我很确定那值得一个坏心情——”

“但，那不是你这么……不高兴的原因。你一直字面意义上的在散发怒气。你该好好控制你那点魔法——”

Stephen瞪了他一眼，让那位神明立刻闭嘴了。至少，就此刻而言。

但一个深呼吸之后，吸气呼气，医生移开视线。“……他没有睡觉。不怎么吃东西。……我只是……想要他休息一下。……Tony不是……他不能一直这么做。不再能……在他这个年纪。他不能让自己工作到死，在该死的每一次复仇者们——……”他的声音越来越小。他咬住唇，不满地 _啧_ 了一声。

停顿，然后Loki回复。一个这位神明清楚知道不会让另一人开心的回答。“……是复仇者——”

“他们 _不_ 值得他的健康。”快速、严厉的语气。一瞬间，Stephen有些吃惊他让自己大声说了出来。

然而，Loki，站着不动。只是未受干扰地盯着另一人。

终于，Stephen长长叹口气。“你为什么这么冷静？”他说，现在恢复到他往常的沉稳。“你不该更为你哥哥担心点？”

阿斯加德人耸肩。“我很确定他很好。Thor很难永久摆脱的。相信我，我试过。”

一个笑容展现在那双薄唇上，另一个法师笑了，微微摇头。

“顺便一说……我听说你可爱的圣所里有非常迷人的蛇。你能在Thor回来的时候邀请他来看看吗？他喜欢蛇——”

“我们甚至现在都没让他们回来，而你已经在计划下一次怎么摆脱他了？！”

——

_Loki成功地把自己藏在远处能暗中帮到小蜘蛛的位置。随意地破坏一两个罪行，偏移一串瞄准那个少年的子弹或爆破的方向。但之后……_

_“Loki！该死的发生什么了？”_

_“他们的设备开火了。这艘船在下沉。你在多远？”_

_“可能还要两分钟。Loki……那艘船上有几千人。”_

_他深呼吸，闭上眼，下了决定。“……我抓住你的孩子，然后离开这里。”_

_“Loki！”_

_“如果是你的孩子和无名氏之间，不论有多少——……”这位神明从阴影中走出，快步走向他上一次看到时那个少年在的位置。“……我没在征求你的同意，Stark。这是我的决定。我的手上会有鲜血，不是你。我会把他带离这里——”_

_“……Peter——……Peter不会原谅他自己的，如果——”_

_“他会活着！”_

_Tony现在语速非常快了。说着再给他一分钟。_

_但Loki的注意力在别处……_

_他突然顿住，屏住呼吸。一种颤抖不自觉地传达背脊，同时他突然感觉到一股不熟悉的能量。_

_魔法？_

_阿斯加德人将视线看向这艘船的地面。他们现在本该在下沉了……海水被稳住了。有什么东西正在阻挡海水涌上这艘船。如果是魔法，那一定强大到足够控制如此巨大元素……这样浩瀚的海浪——_

_“Lokes？LOKI——Loki，听着。就听我说。我会在一分钟之内到达，你盯准Peter和——”_

_他现在绝对没有在听了。_

_一阵厚重布料在风中飘浮的声音。Loki立即转身，在视线的角落，瞥到了一抹深红的颜色——_

_他跑向它，但下一秒，熟悉的钢铁侠战衣的声音宣示着Tony的到来。快速地，这位神明抬起视线。_

_自然地，Tony径直冲向那个少年。_

_Peter似乎在努力尝试，虽然最终有点不大成功，用蜘蛛网和纯粹的力气稳住船的两边。但现在没事了。Tony控制住了局面，快速处理，把船拼合在一起。_

_而那种魔法消失了。Loki无法再感觉到它。_

_他再次环顾四周，打量着。_

_“……你是什么？”_

**——**

他试过。他真的试过。

他试着一次又一次提醒自己的脑子，Tony这样并不是完全没有道理的。他试着跟自己讲道理，逻辑上说，一大半复仇者队伍的消失是对地球安全的巨大威胁。

然而，Stephen不喜欢这样。他绝对不喜欢Tony在白天黑夜过度工作。不怎么吃东西，不怎么睡觉，不怎么和他说话， _他的未婚夫_ ，除非是Stephen提议……也不怎么和孩子们在一起……

哦维山帝，他变成了 _那样的_ 丈夫。

Stephen深叹口气，重重地揉着眼睛。

说实话，他尝试过。他真的试过。他咬住自己的舌头……绝大部分。试着成为支持的、通情达理的伴侣。做他力所能及的事，帮助找到解决办法。

但真正的问题是，他真正想要的……是Tony……放弃。

技术上说，他不情愿地想，Tony现在 _本该_ 半踏出复仇者的大门了，正要隐退。不必说，那个计划被推迟地更久、更久。

所以最少的，Tony可以停止这偏执的搜寻。不是永远。只是至少一两天。得到完全的休息，然后再继续。那是个合理的要求，不是吗？

因为Stephen知道。是的，他绝对知道，让不论在哪里、不论可能掉在何时的复仇者们回来的重要性……甚至是混蛋们。但是……

也许，他应该再给一天时间，在开始这场……战争之前。看看今晚，Tony会不会自愿休息一会儿。

但他在骗谁？Tony很显然从不那样做。那只是他一厢情愿的想法。

Stephen翻了个白眼，生气地按下电梯。他不相信自己在听到口头指令后能够不毫无必要地对FRIDAY斥责。他甚至把斗篷留给Harley和Peter了，近期他的心情持续影响到这个敏感的圣物，他感觉很不好。

_保持冷静_ **。** 他提醒自己，同时深深吸气。 _你知道这不是他的错。别弄得像他的错一样。别对他发脾气——_

但这不意味着他会态度很好。不再这样了。他受够了被动。

Tony在Stephen靠近的时候甚至没有转身。虽然，说实话，他预料到了。

在法师足够靠近的时候，他将双臂紧紧环上Tony的腰身，他的胸口压上较矮小男人的背脊。

“来床上。”他说，亲吻着另一人的脖颈。“我想念抱住你。我想念这个。”

  


几乎是立刻，Tony轻笑着向后靠住Stephen。而这就是法师需要继续的。

他开始将双手降低，一路向下到褐发男人的大腿上，然后缓慢回升。很快，那双轻微颤抖的手指轻轻移开暗色背心，掠过皮带处的肌肤，胯部的凹陷……

Tony将头仰后，颤抖着叹息。抓住机会，Stephen前倾，轻轻啃咬着另一人脖颈处的敏感点，一路向下吻上肩膀。

“……该——该死……Stephen……我——”

Stephen一开始就告诉自己，他会允许这样三天。三天，让Tony做不论什么他认为适合于应对因时空穿梭机导致他们队友消失的事。

现在？在第四天？协议取消。

“跟我来。来床上。”他在Tony耳后低声。

现在他们的身体完全发烫了。Stephen摆动他的臀部，无羞耻地研磨着Tony的背部。他感觉到了Tony的颤抖，艰难的呼吸。

“……我想你。”

也许是语气中纯粹的真诚，这显然的恳求让百万富翁犹豫了。但哪怕是这样，最终……

Tony叹了口气。咬唇强迫自己转身，推开Stephen到他们能够完全面向对方的距离。“……宝贝——……我只是……我只是想再研究一下这个——”

不详的停顿，安静，Stephen只是盯回去，面无表情。

然后他咬牙，垂眸。“……一下？”

“再一个想法，然后我就会上去——……”

“你两个晚上前就这么说。”Stephen不耐道。“……我每一次下来你都这么说。”

Tony闭上嘴。虽然他没有转开，他的双眼仍然看着法师，愧疚显现在那双威士忌般的视线之后。

他们完全静止地站了一分钟。没有人急着开始必然会发生的事。

“我知道……”Tony冷静、沉稳地说。“我知道你不喜欢他们。……我知道你想要他们走——”

Stephen叹气，将头降低一瞬，然后看回来。“……我理解让他们回来的重要性。Tony，我理解你这么努力的原因，但我……我只是想——……我需要你休息。”

褐发男人的嘴角抽动，他不安地将重量从一只脚移到另一只。Stephen的一只手仍然在Tony的kua部，它轻轻捏住。

“……对于他们受伤我并不那么积极。”他真诚道。

百万富翁眨眼。一次，两次，然后看向别处，“你确定？”

“……Tony。”Stephen深深叹息。“他们——……复仇者是你的。不过，我对他们有个人感觉……只要他们被看着。只要他们不伤害你，我就不会对他们做任何事。”

“因为你总是保护属于我的东西。”

“……是的。”

“这真正意味着什么？”Tony交叉双臂，点着脚，现在拒绝与对方对视了。“我明白一个很艰难的道理，你总是重复的小事里总是会有一些背景含义。……你像是……试着说服你自己。”

没有回复。但Tony不确定他是否期待一个回复。又半分钟后，百万富翁继续说。

“……Bruce和Thor和他们在一起。至少你喜欢他们——”

法师后退一步，抬起他的双臂，然后再次让它们降下。“这不是说我不知道找到他们、让他们回来的重要性。”

“那为什么——”

_“因为他们不像你一样重要！”_

这在Stephen能停下自己、咽下这些话、这些愤怒之前说了出来。

Tony愣住了，但幸好，没有焦虑。Stephen颤抖着吐出一口气，试着冷静下来，也为Tony没有看上去……害怕，而松了口气。但不论怎样，愧疚还是洗刷着他。

“……他们不……”他用通常冷静的语气再次尝试。这几乎是一种低语，行为上有些失败。“……他们不值得…… **你** 。对我来说不。”

Tony微微皱眉。这位褐发男人上前一步，张嘴想要说话。

但Stephen快速继续，更快出声。“……他们不值得你的健康，你的精神，你的幸福，或者甚至只是你短暂的情感。……如果你要问我在你和让他们会来之间选择？我会让他们去死。”

“Stephen……”Tony的双手放在他的双颊。移开银色的几缕发丝。“……我们是复仇者。这个世界需要——”

法师抓住Tony的手腕。停止它们继续他不再有心情的温柔举动。但他忘记了松手。

“如果是在你和复仇者之间，”他厉声道，“这个世界。甚至是整个该死的宇宙……我会选择你。”

都没有动。安静冲刷而下，他们站在原地。但之后……

“Stephen。”Tony的声音很平稳。沉着，但是，“Stephen，你弄疼我了。”

这猛地打断了他的注意。

Stephen立即松手，像是这个触碰灼伤他一般退开。

他不应该抓得那样紧。不是用他受伤的手。至少不会留下印记。然而，Tony的手腕，一秒之前被抓住的地方，正在开始暗下……

他一定多少动用魔法了。Loki之前的警告开始在他的脑海里翻涌，伴随着还有巨大的羞愧。

“我……”颤抖的声音，不确定。“……我很抱歉——Tony，我……”

“嘿，嘿——Stephen——”Tony已经再次越过二人之间的距离。“宝贝，看着我。没事的。”

“我——我很抱歉。”

“这没事的！这几乎不——……你不是有心的。我知道你不——”

“我会……我会治好它——只是……”然后他失语。突然不确定……如果他无意识地做出更多的伤害？他不会的，对吗……？

但Tony一定已经理解到他这一串想法了。

下一刻，他们坐在地板上。Stephen发现自己坐着，Tony跪在他面前，紧紧抱着他。他不记得他们是怎么变成这样的。不记得他落在了地上。

但Stephen甚至不愿试着弄清楚怎么回事。闭上他的眼睛，法师靠向Tony的颈窝。

Tony还在说话，重复着“没事的”，同时抚摸Stephen的发丝，在他的肩胛上舒缓着绕圈按压。

“拜托……就……到床上来。”他低声道。“……就——就……四个小时。”

Tony艰难吞咽。“……好。好的。……是的，我们走。”

——

_“《Peter闯大祸》前情提要：我叫你别管这事。取而代之，你黑进了几百万的战衣好偷偷背着我做我不让你做的事。”_

_“……大家都没事吧？”_

_“反正你没帮上忙。”_

_“反正我没帮上忙？……那些武器流通在外，我一直想办法告诉你！但你不听。要是你就只是听我的，这些事都不会发生！”_

_Loki只是看着，Peter跳下他坐着的边沿，快步走近钢铁侠战衣，显然生气了。_

_“如果你关心的话……你就会真的来这——”少年挖苦道。_

_然后战衣打开了，Tony走了出来。Peter几乎吓了一跳，双眼几乎不可能地的瞪大，同时向后退了一步。_

_这位神明靠在通往屋顶楼梯的水泥墙上。他已经下了个简单的幻觉咒语，能藏住他的身形，虽然他很确定Tony也许知道他正在看。_

_“我有听，小孩。你以为谁打给FBI的，恩？你知道我是唯一一个相信你的吗？其他每个人都说我疯到招募一个14岁的孩子——”_

_“我15了……”_

_小蜘蛛现在听上去声音更小了。一瞬间，在他退缩的时候，Loki几乎为这个少年可怜了。_

_“不，你把嘴闭严了，好吗？大人说话别插嘴……要是今晚有人死了呢？那可就不一样了，对吧？因为那是你的责任。”_

_Loki对那种不寻常的冷漠语气挑眉。百万富翁站的完美笔直，表情严肃，声音危险的低沉，很有可能说明他很生气。_

_“……要是你死了，我会觉得责任在我。我可不想良心不安。”_

_这位神明懊恼哼声。啊……这就是了……让这个人类变得如此烦躁的真正原因。因为那就是如此。Tony很烦躁。并且害怕。_

_“……是的，先生。”_

_“是的？”_

_“对……对不起——”_

_“道歉解决不了。”_

_“我……我——我明白。我只是……我只是想要……像你一样……”_

_“而我希望你比我更好。……好吧。这样不行。我要收回战衣。”_

_“多——……多久？”_

_“永远。”_

_Peter摇头，神情震惊地后退。_

_但Tony保持坚定，严厉。“是的。是的。这就是解决办法。”_

_“不……不不不。拜托！拜托——”_

_“快脱吧。”_

_“你不明白！拜托——……这是我的一切。没有这套战衣我一无是处！”_

_“如果没有这套战衣你就一无是处，那你就不配拥有它。好吗？……老天，我听上去像我爸……”_

_“……我没有别的衣服……”_

_“好的，我们会想办法。……在二楼等我。”_

_Peter没有说第二句话。他有些眩晕，也许仍然不相信发生了什么。然而，最终，这个少年开始走向大门。_

_Loki等着，直到那扇门大声关上，Peter完全在视线和可听范围之外。然后他解开咒语，大步走向Tony。“可真严厉。”_

_褐发男人拒绝看向他的眼睛。他看向周边建筑的屋顶，虽然并不是真的感兴趣。_

_“Stark……”_

_“他可能会死。”_

_这位神明更上前。他们有一只胳膊的距离。“Stark……”_

_“如果他死了——……看在该死的份上……”他的声音破碎。Tony艰难吞咽，深呼吸几下。“……是我的错——我不该让他在离我近的地方。我会让他死的——……我不会……我永远不会原谅我自己，如果——”_

_“Tony。”他的声音保持坚定，足够大声到打断Tony的思考。“Anthony，看着我。”_

_Loki牢牢抓住褐发男人的肩膀，将他转过来，这样他们就完全面对面。他的另一只手很快放在Tony的后颈上，强迫他进行眼神接触。_

_“他没事。你的孩子是 **安全的** 。你没有失去他。听见了吗？你不会失去他的。我向你发誓。”_

_Tony不稳地呼出一口气，下巴绷紧，仍然一次次地颤抖着。但他没有看向别处，那双大大的蜜色眼睛现在看向了那双绿色玛瑙般的眼睛。过了一会儿，褐发男人才完全缓过来，但最终，他的思绪似乎方向改变了。_

_“……我……我不该对你大叫……那天——”_

_Loki哼声。“没关系。但我过会儿可期待着一个解释。”_

_“……你来了。……你还是来了。”_

_短暂的笑声，Loki微微后退，给回较矮小男人的个人空间。“……当然，我来了。”_

_“……谢谢。”_

_几乎一分钟的安静。他们都将视线看向别处，都沉浸在自己的个人思绪中。然后终于，Loki将注意投回Tony。_

_“先去看你的孩子。”这位神明说。“然后我们可以——……我带了些阿斯加德的酒，你愿意试试的话——”_

_Tony笑着哼了一声。“你可真不擅长道歉。”_

_Loki笑了。“你也是。”_

_……_

_“好吧，Loki似乎在那不是去伤害Stark的……”_

_Stephen保持沉默，穿透性的视线仍然胶着在远处的二人身上。_

_“别下不必要的结论……”Wong平稳地说。虽然，他没有错过Stephen抓着栏杆的手有多用力，指节发白。考虑到那场撞击造成的破坏，这一定很痛。_

_“所以……Stark有个孩子……”_

_“我已经确认过了。他不是Tony的亲生儿子。”_

_“当然你确认了。”Wong嘟囔道，让另一位法师瞪了过来。“……这重要吗？如果他是Tony真正的孩子？……技术上说，这个孩子15岁了。所以哪怕他是同样的亲生孩子，那就会是在你们两个遇见之前……”_

_过了很长一会儿，Stephen回答。说实话他一直回避去细想这整个状况。所有的隐情，在未来会意味着什么……如果有一个人……多多少少……在他们之间……_

_“亲生的或是不亲生……他是Tony的。……我会盯着他。”并且他已经这么做了。_

_哪怕没有血缘关系，这个孩子，Peter Parker很像Tony他自己。陷入麻烦之中，一直落入险境。Stephen真的必须去想想为什么他们会那么像。_

_“但他们没有血缘关系。”他短短叹了口气说。“Tony在别人暗示他是这孩子的父亲时，总是纠正。”_

_“Loki似乎也这么觉得。”_

_Stephen忽略了它。取而代之，他快速转身，抬步走去。“你说一个初学者上个月在这个城市注意到了奇怪的能量。”_

_“在养老院……？”Wong皱眉回复。“你同意我说的那可能是个失误——”_

_“Loki在地球。这很难是一个偶然。如果他惹什么事，我就把他送回他的老家。”_

_Wong叹了口气，他交叉双臂，眉头皱的更深。“现在你只不过是找借口让他离开Stark。你可真小气。”_

**——**

Stephen静静地看着Tony从床上坐起。很快坐在床沿看向旁边。

然后，像是恰在这时，斗篷飘了过来，递给Tony一件多余的衬衫。虽然它还想帮忙，最后还是放弃了。

法师想着他是否想象了这件事。也许他是在推想。或者斗篷读出了他的思绪，仿着他的想法。

Peter和Harley还在睡觉。现在还是黎明前。Stephen已经可以预见之后会怎样。Tony会下楼，修理时空穿梭机，他会在早上7点回来看着他的孩子们出去，然后再次消失在工作室。

“……你觉得你会一直工作到很晚吗？”他试着稳住他的声音，试着至少能意识到这听上去怎么样。

然而，Tony僵住。“Stephen……”

“这不是……”他很快打断。Stephen快速撑着自己坐了起来。“……不是那样。……我只是想知道你能不能和我们一起吃晚餐……这是Peter去旅行的最后一个星期日，而且……他们问到你了。你许多天都没有一起吃饭了。……他们想你。”

Tony最终看向他的时候，那种纯粹的愧疚在悲伤的视线后十分清晰，一瞬间，Stephen希望他从未说任何话。

他的嘴唇感到干涩，话语留下一种苦涩的滋味。

“Tony……我……我发誓我不是想让你愧疚——……”

“我知道。”Tony回复。这很平静，不符性格。“……我知道。”

一两秒后，Tony再次爬上床。嘴边扬起一个微笑。这不是害羞的、欢快的、给予Stephen爱的凝视的笑，但不论如何它是个微笑。

“你是对的。拯救世界很重要，但孩子们也是。还有你。”Tony将自己拉近法师，坐在Stephen的大腿上。“你们是我的财产。……我会试试。我真的会试试的。六点的晚饭？他们真的该在正确的时间吃东西了。晚上十一点吃晚餐并不健康。……哦，我绝对清楚你放任他们所有事。包括凌晨两点的冰淇淋。”

Stephen露出懊恼且严肃的神情，一只手自然地放在Tony的后腰上。“你怎么知道？”

Tony玩味地看回去。“我总是知道。”

轻快的笑声充斥在空气中。真很好，舒适且快乐。很快，Tony将双臂绕上Stephen的脖颈，前倾快速吻了吻。

“你知道的。”他笑着说，同时离开一些。“我总想象你会是家长里更严厉的那一个。你是个大善人知道吗？”

Stephen戏剧性地翻了个白眼。

然后安静。

Stephen不确定到底要发生什么，但绝对有事。Tony通常会前倾，将头靠在他的肩膀上。这一刻，褐发男人似乎不想，更喜欢眼神接触。

“……嘿……关于你昨天说的……”

Stephen看向别处。

但这没有停下Tony。“……你知道的，关于你会怎么……选择我。哪怕是在我和宇宙之间……”一个停顿，一声叹息。“像我们这样的人，那……那可能真的变成真实情况。我的意思是，我想它已经发生过一次了。”

无意识地，Stephen抓紧了Tony的腰部。

“……我懂的。我知道这种情绪。我也他妈的绝对不会放弃你。不确定是否……如果我能的话，哪怕意味着上千人死亡。但……你能……像我保证一件事吗？”

很长一段安静。Stephen不确定他真的想要去问。不，他知道他不想。但……

“什么？”

下一次他看过去，Tony正全然真诚地盯着他。那里有爱，有悲伤，有绝望……

“……如果……如果在我和……孩子们之间……”

“Tony，不要……”

“向我保证你会选择他们。”

Stephen吞咽。试着坐起来，推开Tony，但另一人并没有移动。一只手放在他的前臂，牢牢握住。

“……拜托。向我保证你会选择他们。如果……如果那发生了，向我保证你会放开我。”

他可以感觉到自己的心跳在加快，在他的耳边搏动着血液。愤怒快速上升至喉咙。不是对Tony……是对这些话所意味着的事。他感到莫名地愤怒。对世界的愤怒，对宇宙，对他们自身竟敢如此的命运……

他咬紧牙。“……你会吗？”Stephen最终低声道。“……如果是我和孩子们。……如果有人说你要做那个选择，你会做什么？”

他们四目相对，就像看入一面明镜。

“……我……我死也会救下你们三个。”

“所以你怎能对我放低期望。”


	25. Chapter 25

愧疚。

愧疚一向是Loki最能应付的情绪。

毕竟，他从不把世界看成非黑即白。他接受世界根本没有必要如此。并且当然，不像Thor，他的自我认可、自我价值从未被定义为正常或优秀。

所以不论何时愧疚来敲门，他就将其正当化。对此有特殊的天赋。他总是能把事情合理化成为什么这件事是他必须做的、为什么最初他不该感到愧疚，提醒自己这个负担是多么无用且没必要，并且很快……他能接受这件事发生了，然后向前看。

是的，他总是能很好应付它们。

所以当某种特有且可恶的愧疚没有离他而去——不只是比应该的时间停留在他脑海里更久，并且在日复一日中变得更加纠缠……

这真的很奇怪。事实上，这是他人生中少有的几次，这位阿斯加德人可以诚实地说这不是他的错。事实上按照社会标准他没有做错任何事。所以为什么——

“Wong说你在找我。我没警告过你在无人监视的情况下不能在这吗？……我很确定你能理解，考虑到……所有事。”

Loki转动他的鞋跟，他的眼睛立刻落在刚刚走进房间的那位中庭法师身上。

一本书放在Stephen手里，仍然打开着。但有史以来第一次，这位神明并不对里面的细节内容那么感兴趣。

“Strange——”

另一人终于抬头，那双汹涌的眸子有着不易察觉的愉悦。“Wong正过来清算所有圣物。我有强烈的欲望想把一些东西藏起来——”他笑着开口。但……这些话突然停下。

一定是Loki的表情。

“我……”他有一瞬抿了抿嘴。“……我得坦白一些事。你很有可能不会高兴——”

“……你还真的拿走了什么？”Stephen戏剧化地翻了个白眼，猛地将书本合上，然后用魔法将它变走。短短叹了口气，他伸出手快步上前。“在Wong抓住你之前赶紧交出来——”

“不。”他很快打断，漫不经心地瞪了一眼。虽然，他情不自禁很快看向别处。“我……我需要——”

看在挚爱的份上——……人类是怎么——…… _Stark_ 是怎么在过去那么多年应付这种可恶的情绪的。尤其是对比与他，“年”对人类来说是相当长的一段时间。这真痛苦——

“……我得解释……几年前发生的事情。”Loki停顿一瞬，微微踱步。“因为如果它——……最终造成……”

这就是了，不是吗？事实上，他真心不知道这是不是真的愧疚。也许它不是。也许它在动机上更加自私。并不是真的对于过去所为而愧疚，更多的是害怕可能在现在造成的问题。因为第一次地，如果那发生了，他不确定自己能不能接受那些后果——

“我已经知道了。”

这句话把Loki不论在想什么的思维切断了。

一秒。两秒。

他眨眨眼，现在用谨慎的空白神情径直看向另一位法师。

Stephen叹息，再次缓慢重复。“我、已经、知道、了。”

Loki很快皱起眉，微微往一边侧头。

Loki在这一天里想过许多的预测。让自己准备好上百种这位中庭法师可能给予的反应。然而，这种冷静， _我已经知道了_ ……并不在预测之内。

——

_“是我。”_

_他们在这待多久了？在这冰冷、坚硬的……地板上。_

_地板上。_

_他们都躺平在地上，不是吗？_

_好吧，至少，Tony还能记得他们是怎么到这来的。这说明些事情。看见了吗？一切都很好。他应付过来了。他仍然意志坚定。完美——_

_Peter的沉船事故。几乎在这个男孩的安全之上让他心脏病发作……那种巨大的愧疚紧接而上，意识到也许他就不该将那个少年进入他的生活……他是那样糟糕的影响。以一种方式或两种，他也会毁了Peter的生活。他究竟在想什么？或者更糟的……Peter会——_

_不。这不好。绝对的。不、好。_

_Loki带来了阿斯加德让人疯狂的阿斯加德酒，让他在小睡一会儿后觉得头晕目眩。Loki在拿走之前只允许喝一小口。那位神明用尽可能居高临下的语气说，只允许喝一小口，满足他的“凡人好奇心”……然后说剩下的都是给神明他自己的，所以在Tony沉浸于自己的高档威士忌时，他没有放走极乐的幸福。_

_所以他们就成这样了。_

_他们两个，醉得一塌糊涂……_

_在他工作室的地板上……_

_咽下自怜。_

_“是我。”Tony重复，这一次慢了下来，强调每一个字。“……我可以怪Wanda侵入我的脑子……该死的PTSD……”深深的吸气，然后吐出，感觉到他的肺部在伸展，那种钝感的压力。“我是怎么认为……那真的是为了更伟大的利益。但最终……那是我。愧疚。奥创。……我创造了一个该死的谋杀机器。”_

_“你那时不知道。”身边传来冷静的回复。_

_一声大笑。_

_过了一会Tony才意识到那实际上是他发出的。但那很遥远、冰冷，可怕的空荡。_

_“那不是你的本意。你在试着拯救人类，出于我带给你们世界的恐惧。”_

_说实话褐发男人预料到了这样的回复。出于同情的，正确的回复。_

_Tony舔了舔唇，尝着舌头上想象出的苦涩。他说这些，是故意要获取同情吗？装作被害者，让有的人来安慰他，阐述一切然后愚弄他人生中其他有同情心的旁观者，让他们相信他多多少少是无辜的。就像Pepper和Rhodey还不够一样，现在他把Loki也拽进他的混乱里了？_

_他是个怎样的败类啊。不论如何，他试图控制自己为数不多的朋友之一，进入他并不值得的同情之中。不论如何，他试图愚弄混乱之神进入强迫的友好中。或者也许他真的就是那样可怜。_

_但在Tony将头转向旁边，看向那双祖母绿的眼睛，他意识到……这位阿斯加德人似乎也预料到了他的反应。哪怕那些没说出声的。_

_Loki看着他。一种Tony再了解不过的表情。_

_突然……他感觉到有需要去打压另一人的自信。这位神明看待他的，那种奇怪的，无可解释的信念。_

_“通往地狱的路铺满了好意。”Tony不耐道。“我的好意不意味着一团糟，如果那最终杀死了数百个无辜的市民的话。”_

_Loki轻哼了一声。缓慢地，移开他的视线，再次放空盯着天花板。_

_一瞬，Tony后悔他的话。毕竟……如果他对于他的猜测是对的……但不知道怎么挽回，他让沉默继续。最终也看向别处。_

_过了几分钟，他再次张开嘴。“我以为……最终……也许……他们会原谅我。我以为……他们已经……他已经……原谅我了……”他模糊地想着自己是不是在真的那样醉，那种鄙夷如此轻松地流出。“177。我杀了的人数。177因为我创造了奥创。”_

_“……队长……Steve……他没有……他也没有错，关于协定。他有考虑。高瞻远瞩……我们寄希望于他们都很好、有道德的假设。那如果他们不呢？有人腐败就那样强的控制住了复仇者。我们就让九头蛇运行神盾。老天，这种权利……哪怕，幸运地他们没有……那些政策。缺乏自立。总是等着赞同……”Tony颤抖着叹息。“而他只是试着帮助自己最好的朋友。……我也许会做同样的事，如果是，你知道的，Rhodey或别的。谁知道呢……我也许会……我的意思是——……我真的那样想。所以也许，我真的会杀了Barnes——”_

_“不，你不会的。”_

_“他那么想了。坚信我的反应会很糟。……并且他是对的。我这么做了。但我是那么生气他——……没有告诉我。比我还清楚我的父母被谋杀——……我懊恼于他没有……相信我。但再一次，我想这是有意义的。……我想——Steve……从未原谅我。……从未——……真正再次相信我。因为……他怎么能？我在他的鼻子底下杀了177个人，我怎么怪他——……Barnes在做错事的时候被九头蛇洗脑了。实际上没有自己的意识。我有什么借口？”_

_“那个小女巫。”_

_“Wanda只是放大了事实。同样，Steve也是对的。她只是个该死的孩子。我不能利用她来正当化——”_

_“但你仍然用你过去的错来正当化你的队长的行为。”_

_“……我——……我有一生的错误。我现在应该更清楚的。他们……已经给了我够多的机会并且——”_

_“Anthony……”这一次更加坚定了。低沉，近乎威胁。一种警告。_

_但这一刻，Tony发现他没法真的去在乎。“你知道的，哪怕是你哥也很受不了我……”_

_对此，Loki瞪了他一眼，突然从地上坐起来。“他们不是圣人。你的队长不是，并且显然Thor也不是。177对比于我哥在一千年中造成的伤亡根本不算什么。……并且那对比于我留下的尸体来说更是无物。”_

_“……是——是的……”Tony说着清了清喉咙。“Thor提到过……他是怎么犯了错——”_

_这位神明大笑，冰冷且完全没有温度。“犯错不能掩盖他的所为。但看在时间的份上，让我们专注于他犯错条款上的最后一项。他告诉过你为什么他被你的国家驱逐吗？他变得那样自负，试着去剿灭一整个国家。用他自己的双手，他会杀死千万条生命。”_

_“好吧……”Tony也试着撑着自己起来，伸向他身边的玻璃杯，又大喝一口。“他以为他是在保护阿斯加德，对吗？”_

_“而那就是我的重点。”_

_褐发男人把注意力再次投回这位神明，另一人用一种紧绷的凝视看着他。一种总是能够提醒，现在是那样亲切，这也是毫不费力把他扔出摩天大楼窗外的同一个阿斯加德人。_

_“他们是黄金小子。他们自然而然不受质疑。他们犯错，但那从不会被烙上性格缺陷。他们的道德，他们的灵魂，从不会被质问。”_

_“也许……这是因为他们真的很好。”_

_“这是双重标准。”Loki立刻不耐反驳。“像他们这样的人要犯多少错才能学会一切。那就是我们所定义的，不是吗？学习的经历让他们充分发挥他们的潜力，我们都知道他们有能力……成长。”这位神明的声音开始变得戏剧化。一种Tony非常熟悉的讽刺。_

_“我们会犯同样的错，这直接反映了我们是谁。我们无法改变。丑化它会让我们终生受困。成为我们总是要去道歉的事，证明我们值得他们的原谅。……我要说的是，我犯下的罪行与Thor的并没什么不同，你作出的选择与你的队长也没有那么大的不同。”_

_“当是他们的时候，他们意志坚定，想要为他们所坚信的挺身而出。当是像我们一样的人时，那就成了我们固执，不能认识到自己是错的。因为我们显而易见是错的。因为他们总是对的。这个标准哪怕是你也无意识的把自己放了上去。”_

_Tony轻轻皱眉，虽然没有在这一点上反驳。他甚至不确定哪怕他想，自己是否能打断。_

_“你似乎在你所做所为造成的影响下活着。你一定是错的，而他是对的。所以这就是你犯的第一个错。当然，你表情的沮丧，因为他的背叛和丢弃而受伤……但最终，你仍然觉得自己活该。如果那位伟大的队长表现的道德败坏，这就是你造成的。不论你的队长做了什么，哪怕是把你扔下等死，多多少少可以说成是他有远见，或者至少能够合理化，因为你没有为你犯的错得到原谅。愧疚模糊了你的判断，让你相信你的错误多少抹去了他们的错。”_

_“你得快速意识到这个游戏被控制了。意识到你会永远追逐着不可能完全获得的赞同，因为你做错了，这并不能给他们的罪行找借口……赶紧停止自我菲薄并往前看。往前看并活着。不再等待认可。”_

_“……所以……我们都有缺陷。”Tony嘟囔。“我们都在自己的路上一团糟。……我们没什么不同。”_

_“是的。……也许你和你的队长最大的不同是……对比于真实情况，他认为自己更是个英雄。你……你更是一个英雄，对比于你允许自己所承认的程度。”_

_“我……那不是真的。”_

_这位神明嘴角扬起一个微笑。他的声音变得不符性格的轻柔。“我坚信如此。”_

_Tony吞咽。他的脑海突然出现一个想法。“……那你呢？”_

_Loki疑惑地盯着他。_

_“对比于你自己所认为的，更是一个英雄？”_

_“不。”粗鲁、冷漠且快速的回答。_

_Tony情不自禁微笑。“……好吧……我坚信如此。”_

_他半预料着Loki会反驳。或者至少表达愤怒，或者说他是个蠢货。但一阵沉默，这位阿斯加德人只是看着他。好像太惊讶而说不出话。_

_这很新鲜。_

_然后，慢慢地，Tony的思维转向别处。_

_回到近来几个月一直纠缠他的想法。一个他要么太尴尬，要么太害怕所以没说出来的想法。_

_他不知道为什么那很重要。逻辑告诉他这不该那么重要。不再是。他希望他能说“去他的”，然后停止去想它们。就像前任留下的那些爱情喜剧，你可以冷冷地说“不错的时光”。但这是人生。这是现实。你无法用逻辑挥走情绪的回复。_

_这很轻，颤抖着。近乎是低语。“……他……他们……永远都不会原谅我，是吗？”_

_当然，这一次，Loki就会笑他了。但……_

_“那么你就必须学会原谅自己。”_

_Tony长长地凝视。径直看向那双尖锐的眼睛，包含着那么多的复杂情绪。_

_一部分的他想看向别处，而同时，发现他不能。情不自禁地看着，另一次找寻，希望这一次，他能够看见一些不同……一些更清晰简单的。_

_一面镜子。他终于知道，为什么直接看向Loki的眼睛时，总让他感觉熟悉，但又有点不适。_

_这让他觉得自己在看镜子。_

_下一句话在Tony能停止自己前说了出来。“……这就是你做的吗？”_

_没有回答。_

_Loki没有做任何回复。没有反应，没有回答，没有任何。但那就是最好的答复了。_

_Tony很快把自己完全从地上撑起来，让自己坐着径直看向这位阿斯加德人。这位神明只是看着他，仍然伸开四肢坐在地上，但突然佯作无聊。Tony必须非常努力让自己不翻白眼。Loki甚至比起他来，有着更强的防御机制。_

_“所以我有这个……理论。”他说，倒出他的玻璃杯里剩下的那点琥珀色液体。“你和你2012年该死的世界占领表演？……那不是你。你不想这么做。那不是你的表演。……那是SOS。”_

_慵懒地，缓慢地，Loki移动身体，直到他撑在手肘上。他的表情没有任何暗示褐发男人是在正确的轨道上，但也没有任何暗示证明他已经脱轨。_

_所以他继续。_

_“这之外有一个人，有什么事……比你更有力量。你知道你不能自己让它停下。你很聪明。你不是Thor。你不想头脑一热冲出去战斗，你知道没有机会胜利。做有价值的战斗。你已经想的很长远。……所以你找到方法带了一部分的军队。……我看见了。我看见在你打开的传送门后面有什么。和我们战斗的甚至没有它们的一半。你想要我们尝尝外面的事物。你希望通过带领一部分的军队来地球，我们……或者至少Thor，会阻止你。你想要战败。重点就在于战败。……你在给我们警告。”_

_这位神明不再看着他。看向远处的一角，好像那是什么新稀奇的事物。_

_“你的眼睛……是绿色的。明亮的祖母绿。它有的时候会暗下……根据你的情绪微微改变颜色，但当我们开始这个的时候……我从未看见过它——……我从未想过这个，直到你再次出现在我的工作室。……你在入侵时把我扔出大楼窗外的时候？它是冰蓝色的。就像Barton在思维控制下时的颜色。我回放安全监控，Nat的报告……”_

_“……但为什么你没有说？在Hulk攻击你之后……我想就是这个原因，把你从那块疯狂宝石中拽了回来……是的……Thor有时候会是个混蛋，但你知道他会听你说，只要你尝试……他是那么迫切地想要救赎你，他至少会倾听……为什么你要程度下整个入侵的惩罚——？”_

_“所以你怪罪自己。哪怕那时候你做不了什么……你没有机会自己去停下一整个该死的外星人军队……哪怕你尽可能做到最好……你仍然……怪罪自己。”_

_他停顿。用了一瞬去看向另一人的视线——在它终于被给予的时候。_

_“这就是了？你觉得你……同情我？这就是为什么你在西伯利亚把我救下？”_

_这位神明紧闭着嘴巴，只是放空神情地看着他。突然，Tony想瞄准更深、更用力，得到某种反应。_

_“不。这不是可怜。不是同情。得强调是自私。……无聊。那是你所说的。……你知道我在想什么吗？你并不无聊。看着复仇者是因为无聊。看着我……你想要一个朋友。你想要一个你认为也许能理解的人。真正的理解。一个不用你说出口就能理解的人。……你想知道自己在这世界上不是孤身一人——”_

_“Thor——”Loki突然打断。“……在我被关入阿斯加德监狱后他每天会过来说话。”终于他撑着坐起来，同时长长叹息。_

_“……像往常一样用叙述他的生活来打扰我……他说了很多你的事。说了她听到了什么，你告诉了他什么……说了你与你父亲的问题……说了你的绑架……你是怎么凭借你的聪明和固执假死那么多次。……你是怎么成为钢铁侠。……多少人质疑你，你是怎么在人类道德的边缘徘徊……然而，最终，你仍然是天生的英雄。你是怎么蔑视他人的期望，那些结社，这个世界想把你套入的角色……你是怎么翻转你的生活……他说你让他想起我。想到我能够成为什么。……他也许试着给我希望，这样我就能改变。”_

_“……我很确定他知道那是我真的在听他说话的鲜少几次……当他谈及你的时候。”这位神明懊恼地哼声。“他比起透露出来的要更有洞察力，我的哥哥。”_

_“但他不知道……入侵的全部？”_

_“不。”Loki平淡地说。“Thor不是个蠢货，但……他有他的极限。”_

_Tony犹豫了一会儿，虽然很快继续。“所以我是第一个发现的？”扬起一个笑容，他的声音变得更加玩味。“我有奖励吗？”_

_这位神明懊恼地哼了一声，“你想要一个？”_

_“我觉得我该有一个。”Tony笑着说。_

_一个停顿，然后，“一个恩惠怎么样。”_

_Tony佯作他在考虑，然后漫不经心地耸肩。“神明的恩惠？……这听起来挺有用。我要了。”_

_“如此无礼。”_

_话语中有挖苦，虽然褐发男人完全没有忽略那点笑意。_

_“……我该割下你的舌头。”_

_“不你不会。”他毫不犹豫反驳。“你喜欢我。甚至都不能否认，你刚刚差不多就承认了——”他的双手模糊地做了个动作。“……用你说的所有事——”_

_“自负的家伙。”这位神明笑了。听起来真诚、真实的笑声。_

_这在他来看是个不错的神情。肩膀不再那么紧绷，微笑不是强迫，视线中有着一种真实的喜爱。_

_这很温暖。_

_不，那是这个房间。为什么突然这么热？……是的。他真的不该喝掉剩下的那点威士忌。_

_“……Stark。你还好吗？”_

_Tony眨眼，很快。Loki现在距离很近了，一只手放在他的左肩，神情担忧。然后……_

_在他意识到之前，他前倾。_

_在他们嘴唇相贴的那一刻……_

_他惊恐了。_

_Loki退了回去。_

_他们都盯着对方，眼睛瞪大。_

_“……Tony。”放在Tony肩膀上的手现在更用力了，让他定住。“……你在做什么？”这是一句疑问，但事实上，这不是。不是真的。_

_Tony艰难吞咽。他刚刚做了什么的惊恐已经足够让他摔在地上回归理智。_

_“我……不该……”他快速结巴道。试着说出所有，在他毁掉另一端自己珍视的友谊之前。“该死……我……我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉——……我只是……我不该——”_

_“你需要睡一觉。”Loki至少听上去没有生气。“你很累而且醉了。”_

_“我——……”_

_但这位神明已经把他拉了起来，半撑着他，把他带向电梯。_

_“喝水。然后你就到床上去。……Anthony，冷静！”_

_“……是的——是——是的，好的……该死——”_

**_该死。_ **

**——**

Tony。

他得找到Tony。他得找到Stark然后弄清楚到底该死的这是什么——

Loki快速地大步走进工作室。双眼环顾四周，直到落在他们提供住所的百万富翁身上。一瞬，松了口气。因为Tony……Tony能处理好的。Tony能处理好任何事——

褐发男人正坐着，双腿交叉，坐在主屏幕边的转椅上。但在他身边，然而……

阿斯加德人快速转身，试着再次逃走，然后……

“LOKI！”

_啊。_

“来吧，Lolo。好像我们都需要谈谈——”

他闭上眼睛，短暂地让他的面部扭曲做了个鬼脸。他深呼吸，然后缓慢地，转回去看向那两个人类。

Tony，如预想的一样，给了他一个同情的微笑。让Loki回以瞪视。虽然，这个人类被神明所表现的敌意所吓倒的日子已经一去不复返了。

然而Stephen，沉稳地站着，倚靠在褐发男人身边的桌沿。带着愉悦的笑容。Loki从未感到过这么强烈的欲望想摔东西。

然而，深深叹了口气，他开始大步走向那两人。

“好吧……我也许该……呃——告诉你我已经和Stephen说过那个了……”Tony沉着地张口。“……我的意思是，你们两个确实没有一个好的起头，所以我想我不该把它保留更久……而且看吧，这真的 _没事_ 。不像是真的发生了什么事……而且我们——”他指着自己与他的未婚夫。“那时候根本没在一起。”

“真的？”他试着吞回那些讽刺。他真的如此。虽然，不太成功。

医生生气哼声。“停止担心。又不像是你们两个做错了什么——”

“我知道我没有。”

现在Stephen有些迷惑了，扬起一边眉毛。

“你难以置信的小气。”Loki干干地回复。好像这是所有事的回答。

“……他知道重点。”Tony嘟囔，没有抬眸。

“并且你已经证明在你嫉妒的时候，可以变得对我毫无理智。”

Tony耸肩。“……重点二号。”

医生瞪了过去。

“你 _讨厌_ 我。”

“我现在可不讨厌你！”Stephen翻了个白眼，双臂交叉，他站直。

“哦所以你承认了—— _终于！_ ”Loki很快回复。他的声音变得非常戏剧化。“并且你的固执让人难以信任——”

“哦看在该死的份上——”

“我只是想要一些注意。”这位神明淡淡道。“……如果我的日子有限。你知道的，考虑到这部分，出于礼貌，我相信我最近成为了你的好朋友——”

“我不会谋杀你的！我没法因为我自己不在的那几年里你或Tony发生的事情而伤心——”

Loki挑眉。“哦，那这个逻辑用在那位队长上怎么样？”

Stephen瞪过去。“我怪罪Rogers几乎 _害死_ Tony，不是…… _讨厌_ ……”最后一个词听上去有些生硬。完全生硬。“……他，因为他们 _交往_ 。……而且那比单纯的亲吻多多了——”

现在Loki和Tony都震惊地看向这个人。

Stephen戏剧化地啊了一声。“好吧！好的。也许我仍然也因为那个讨厌Rogers——”

这位神明看向他的左边，只意识到百万富翁小心翼翼地转过去，突然非常愧疚。

“你没有做错任何事。”他没怎么多想就说。这是一时冲动。

然而，同样也注意到了，Stephen长长叹口气，按了按他的鼻梁。“我们也谈过那个了。我不怪你——”

“我知道你不怪我！”Tony打断。“我知道我没有 _做错_ 任何事。但你对此不高兴。你有权利一直因它不高兴！就像我可以……仍然感觉……不好……因为你为这件事不高兴了——”

_一团乱。_

Loki叹息，一阵沉默。

他的眼睛不时地在Tony和Stephen之间游离。

虽然，医生的视线最终与他相碰。

“我没对你生气！”他再次声明。

阿斯加德人只是盯着，神情显然暗示着他的不相信。

Stephen将双手抬起，然后又让它们落在身侧。显然对这整个状况绝望。“什么？真的只有我推翻桌子你才肯相信我？”

“非常可能。只是给我一个领先十分钟的机会。”

是的，Stephen现在看上去完全愤怒了。给他一副往常的“ _为什么你要这样对我_ ”的神情，Loki在近来几个星期已经非常习惯了。

然而Tony，突然将手埋入手掌，似乎忍住一声笑。“告诉过你了——”

Loki几乎抓住时间去质疑，但——

他感到领口被猛地拽住，将他的注意力突然转移。

Strange现在只站在他一英寸的距离处。那双穿透性的灰色眸子靠得那样近，这位神明终于可以看到Tony一直唠叨不停的、苦苦思念的所有细节。

当然，Loki只用了半秒钟的时间理解过来这要导向什么。他的思维总是难以置信地快速运作，而考虑到他现在非常了解Tony和他的法师……

他知道他现在也许可以后退一步，而Strange显然会允许他。那部分是很明显的。

这位神明对这个想法鄙夷。允许他。好像如果他想，他不能迫使另一位法师松开一样。考虑到他们之间的纯身体力量，那近乎是可笑的简单。并且如果他想无礼一点，那双受伤的手不像是有那么大的力量握紧——

也许是有点太过好奇于另一人是否会继续下去。但他没有思考太久。另一秒过去，那双唇瓣覆上了他的。

同样的好奇，当然，让他瞟了一眼Stark。

“所以。”Stephen说着后退一步。“我们平了。”

Loki眨眼，两次。“……我想是的。”然后冷冷地继续，“别流口水，Stark。”

百万富翁嘴边扬起一个笑容。“为什么？我打赌这对你来说也有一半的乐趣。并且我不觉得你的自负会不接受我的奉承——”

Loki无礼地哼声。

Stephen只是翻了个白眼。虽然他已经走回了Tony仍然坐着的地方，倾身在他的脸颊上快速啄了一下。“好吧，我要去准备晚餐了……”语音一落，他不紧不慢地走向电梯。

但走了一段距离后，他转身，露出一个显然狡黠的微笑。“哦并且我是对的——”他说，明显是对Tony。然后，笑着对阿斯加德人的方向点头。“我好像没有什么需要担心的——”

Tony笑出了声。大多是由于Loki脸上完全受冒犯的神情。

没做他想，这位神明瞄准Stephen的方向投去一把小刀。医生简单地将它传送走了，在消失之前给予最后一个全然愉悦的笑容。

看在诺恩的份上……Loki现在真的必须想想为什么他觉得与这两个凡人的友谊值得这个，在他早晨醒来的时候就开始制造更多的麻烦。

_绝不。再犯。_

最后叹了口气，并且又瞪了仍然留在房间里的褐发男人一眼，Loki想着自己离开然而……

“嘿，Lolo。……我没有生气。真的没有。”Tony现在把弄着他的一个工具，他的脸上仍然有着玩味的笑容。“你有那么点爱上我未婚夫了吗？”

他戏剧化地 _啊_ 了一声。做了个鬼脸，同时他一只手覆上他的脸。他半心半意想着离开这个对话。然而，他确实，犯了个错去说，“你不会也——”

而自然而然地，Tony的表情变成一种热切的好奇。不，Tony近来这些日子不会放过这件事的。最好现在就回答然后让它过去。

“Banner。”Loki平淡地回答。“……即使是他也认为我迷恋于你。不是你的法师。”

当然Tony脱口而出，“谁不喜欢我？”

这位神明没有搭理。他太累了。他很快转身，快步走向电梯。

_“这不是一句‘不’！”_

——

_当Loki第二天过来的时候，并不惊讶地发现那位百万富翁宿醉了。Tony在厨房小台上弓着背，盯着他的咖啡，好像它里面有一些宇宙真谛。这几乎滑稽。_

_“Stark……”_

_褐发男人的头立刻猛地抬起。“嘿……”_

_简单的寒暄听上去奇怪。奇怪地没有热情的笑话或者许多荒谬的外号。_

_“瞧，我……我很抱歉。我昨晚不该那么做。”Tony快速地说。然后他咬着唇一瞬，一只手粗略地覆上脸。“耶稣基督——我有多么可悲——”_

_Loki摇了摇头，上前几步。“Tony……”_

_虽然褐发男人似乎丝毫没想停止他的抱怨。他大幅度摇了摇手，皱起了眉。“……就因为你对我好而吻你——我要做什么？因为我有点孤单，就去亲每一个该死的对我好的人——？”_

_“我希望你知道。”另一人坚定打断。“我要做的不仅仅是好人。……这些特征会更可信些，因为可以承认，这是第一次有人把它作为吻我的理由。”_

_Tony眨眼，看着这位神明又一会儿。_

_然后，很快，笑了出来。_

_Loki的嘴边扬起一个微笑，他靠在厨房小台上。_

_“谢谢……”Tony最终嘟囔出声。“……为你知道的……停下我。……还有告诉FRIDAY叫我醒来。如果我错过了早上通知FBI的、关于那个孩子和那艘船的会议，Pepper会杀了我的……”_

_Loki赞同地哼声。很快，坐在对面的高脚椅上。_

_但紧绷感并没有消失。_

_“Anthony，那这真的……没事。”他重复。“我没有……看低你。而且我没有生气。”_

_“会没事的……”Tony清了清喉咙，双眼盯着对面的墙壁。“……如果……你知道……你觉得不舒服或者……”_

_“我没有。”_

_“……你怎么对此这么爽快？觉得这不好不是常态吗？因为事情变得尴尬了？”_

_Loki扬起眉毛。“我们不是高于社会标准吗？常态被高估了。”他停顿一秒，那双薄唇上扬起一个微笑。“……这没必要改变任何事。这没必要成为我们友谊的终结，我向你保证。”_

_“所以……我们真的没事？”_

_“是的。”_

_很长一段停顿，Tony微笑。_

_Loki定定看着另一个人。双眼扫过那个皱眉的每一个细节，视线的闪烁，嘴角的抽动。谨慎地考虑，沉思。“我仍然期待着一个解释……为那天你赶我出去，并且我想我对于昨天也有部分责任。”_

_肩膀很快僵硬。非常明显的紧绷，他的手指把弄着咖啡杯。_

_“……我让你想起他。”这位神明平稳继续。“也许是一小部分，但我让你想起他。……照片里的那个男人。我那天晚上变成的那个人。”_

_“他只是一个前任。”_

_“你想他。”_

_“很多年的事了。”_

_“然而他仍然让你难以忘记。也许比那个队长还要严重。……不论怎样……这全都是关于他。”_

_那双淡褐色的眼睛终于看向他。但现在那有愤怒……和痛苦。那样多的痛苦。和那晚在工作室里一样的神情。Loki知道接下来会是什么。_

_“你需要什么？”_

_这在Tony开始大喊之前就停下了它。现在，这个凡人非常迷惑，他的嘴巴闭了起来。_

_“你需要什么？”这位神明重复，缓慢地，强调每一个字。_

_Tony艰难吞咽，双眼现在无法离开祖母绿的视线。“我需要……他从未离开。”_

_让他感到懊恼的，Loki哼了一声。_

_但他没有机会说出来，这位阿斯加德的人很快继续。“那是你想要什么，Stark。不是你需要的。不现实，单纯地想要是愚蠢的，不实际的，没有帮助。而你并不愚蠢。所以我再问一次……你、需、要、什、么。”_

_他的思维快速运作，心跳在他的耳边鼓动。_

_“你有一份恩惠，Tony。让它变得有价值。”_

_“我……”他舔了舔唇。一次稳定的呼吸，吸入、呼出。“我需要知道他还活着。我需要……知道他是安全的。”_

**——**

“那闻起来让人惊叹——”

Tony快速从背后走过他，短暂停下轻轻捏了捏他的未婚夫的肩膀。在Stephen伸手按下关闭按钮的时候，他已经半打开烤箱。

“我得到了额外的鸡肉？”Tony问，用他那双标志性的狗狗眼。

Stephen快速啄了下他的脸颊，然后继续从橱柜里拿出餐具。“不。那是给Peter的。”

“偏心——”

但法师只是翻了个白眼。好像他没有总是抓到Tony放弃他的部分食物，抓到机会就给Peter吃。

“还有别惯着他们——”说着，Tony从Stephen颤抖的双手中接过碟子，越过肩膀喊道，“……PETER！HARLEY！来帮Stephen准备晚餐！”

“我可以拿一些盘子……或者斗篷——”

“那篷篷可以拿沙拉。”他轻快地说。

像是得到暗示，斗篷飘了过来。拿过那个大碗，然后飞去餐桌。下一秒那两个少年也很快过来了，Tony递给他们食物和餐具让他们去放好。

“谢谢。”Tony在他们之后说道。

但这两个少年似乎沉浸在他们自己的对话里，只是点头。他们一整晚都在深度对话。关于Peter这周去威尼斯的旅行，Peter喜欢上了一个学校里叫MJ的女孩儿。Harley满怀乐趣地在边界上游走，逗弄那个更年幼的少年，试着说些嘲讽的，也许恶劣的，建议。

Stephen站着看了他们一分钟。说着话，大声笑着，他们慢慢地漫不经心摆弄桌子。烤肉的香味现在充斥着空气。静静地夜空透过大型的全景窗户清晰可见。这很温暖，舒适。这很棒……

哦……显然很棒。

——比较危险的一段——

哪怕在分开之后，他们站了更久一会儿，置身于满足中。

“我很高兴你在这……”然而，Stephen最终说。一个温柔的微笑展现在他的唇边，他的声音低沉且沙哑。“……他们需要你。”

Tony回以微笑。真诚且那么开放。“我知道……”他回复，漫不经心地撩开对方脸上落下的几缕发丝。“我也很高兴我在这。而你是对的。抽出时间很重要。……但是，你知道，他们在你手里照顾得很好。我非常相信。”

但那个无忧无虑的微笑在法师垂下视线时淡化了。

Tony皱眉，快速扫过那张餐桌。那在他们站的远处。而少年们仍然似乎完全被分心，没有注意。

“……宝贝……这是怎么了？”他轻声问。

然而，Stephen，叹息，向后退半步，靠在厨房小台上。“……我不是……”他停顿一下后张口。“……我不是……那么善于和孩子相处——”

他真的不想承认这一部分。讨厌去承认那一部分。讽刺的是，他已经习惯于坦白地去承认它。不过是在他说着不想要孩子的那些日子里。但现在……这很难去承认。

过去这并不重要。那时候这听上去不像是一个破坏因素……

但没有意识到那些，Tony很快笑出声。“你做的很好！他们喜欢你——”

在他能理解状况之前，他感到一阵愧疚。“他们说他们更喜欢你。”Stephen快速踱步着小声道。

褐发男人只是眨眼，两次，他的表情现在变得好奇，还有多多少少的玩味。

“不论什么时候我试着——……阻止他们熬夜到太晚，或者做鲁莽的事或者……哪怕是该死的好好吃饭——”他按了按鼻梁，做了个鬼脸。“……他们说他们更喜欢你。”

而Tony……咯咯笑了。事实上笑着——直到他意识到Stephen的表情有多严肃。

“……哦哦哦哦，等等……”那个微笑在消散的那一刻又浮上来。“……你……哦，你真的很认真……你因为那个受伤——”

Stephen翻了个白眼，半心半意地摆了摆手。试着不让这个状况变得太紧张，同时不知道为什么。“……就像我让他们失望了。让你失望。他们只是想要你，而我不能——……我不能做任何事，哪怕是为你而介入——哪怕就只是几天……”

但在法师能继续深入之前，他的双手放在了Stephen的双肩。

“好的首先……”Tony坚定地说。然后短短地哼声。“……我知道Peter不会在不因愧疚哭出来而说那样的事，所以我想你说的是Harley了。…… **以及** ……那个小混蛋一直对我那么说。在我让他别回嘴的时候，这就是他怎么更喜欢 **你** 的时候。”

安静……然后……

_“……哦。”_

一个笑容已经再次形成了。“他是个情绪化的孩子。他们会那么做。……而且他是个聪明的混蛋。本能地知道哪里会击中痛点。”

Stephen懊恼哼声，让这些话下沉。“好吧……我想我上当了——”然后是一种奇怪的敬佩语气。“……这孩子真聪明……”

“你怎么想的呢？他是我们的孩子。会变得更聪明，所以系好安全带吧。注意力集中——”褐发男人几乎嘲讽地说着。然后简短的停顿，“……这就是真的为什么你一直放纵他们——”

“闭嘴。”

“……这就是为什么我们有了一只仓鼠？”

有一瞬，Stephen只是站着，咬着他的面颊内侧。他的手指快速敲打着台面。

“Peter跟我说你答应他养一只仓鼠。”Tony补充。

“……我从一条龙协商成仓鼠。”

“当然，你是的宝贝。”另一人微笑着回复，佯作真诚的看过去。“我 _非常_ 为你骄傲。”

Stephen瞪视。

“我也，”Tony咬了咬唇，试着抑制住大笑。“……为你骄傲于你是怎么处理和Loki发生的事——”

这一次，法师翻了个白眼。

“真的！……事实上我真心佩服。你是怎么可以对这件事那么酷——”

“好吧……我想多少我知道了。……这真的是那些完全没理由感到沮丧的事。”

“之前从未停止住你——”

又一个瞪视，Stephen继续说，忽略那点冷言冷语。“……我想他从没让你受伤，这一点有所帮助。事实上恰恰相反。……我更……无法忍受Rogers是因为——……”他的声音越来越小。

Tony微笑。踮起脚吻上对方的脸颊。“我知道。”

“还有……也许没理由，因为他是一个朋友，所以就会更容易处理——……足够奇怪的我……相信Loki不会——……”

“越过你？”

“……是的。”

“是的好吧。”语气有着笑意，百万富翁微微摇头。“那是肯定的。事实上那是种可爱，他是怎么极度不安，就因为他觉得你会对他生气——”

Stephen哼了一声，虽然他的嘴角显然有个微笑。“……我多少感觉不好——”

Tony看了他一眼。“你享受它。”

“……也许一点点——”

但下一刻，他的未婚夫的注意力看向他身后的某处。“嘿，你吃了吗？加入我们？”

法师转过身，看着Loki迈着长步走向他们。这位神明回到了平常的自己。走入一个房间好像他拥有此地。

“不，我正要出去。Valkyrie的紧急呼叫。因为Thor不在，我必须顶上。……我只是过来让你们知道。我会在明天中午回来，如果你们需要时间穿梭机的帮助。”

“啊好的。注意安全，Lo。”摇了摇手，Tony走向餐桌。“Harley！我告诉你别去碰！”

Stephen做了个鬼脸，没有将视线看向那边。他不确定他现在想知道那是关于什么……

“Strange——”这将他的注意力从分散的思维中拉回来。

医生叹气。“我发誓如果你要再道歉，我真的要生气了——”

“不。那个我结束了。”他反驳道。“你和Stark让人无法忍受。我不知道为什么我要费心思。”

Stephen笑了，轻轻摇头。

Loki半心半意地翻了个白眼。他的嘴边扬起一个微笑。

虽然，很快，他的表情变成完全的严肃。然后在快速扫了眼Tony的方向后，“……是关于你的事故……”

有一瞬这两人都站在原地。但最终，Stephen走向房间的一角，随意地走向电梯。完全知晓地，Loki静静地跟了上去，直到他们在可听范围外。

“……Romanov没有介入，”这位神明低声说着，“至少没有促成那场事故。那真的是九头蛇。我很确定这个信息。好吧——……他们是和神盾一起的九头蛇成员……”

Stephen皱眉。“……好吧？那为什么你让它听起来这么严肃？”

另一人懊恼哼声。

他视线的不易察觉的闪动，已经告诉了Stephen，接下来会是什么，不可能是任何好事。甚至让总是居高临下的神明变得不愿重复的事……

“……是 _为什么_ 发生之后的事。为什么Fury想要你走——”

这让Stephen哼了一声。“……我已经猜到了他们会在那之后，我告诉过你了。我是Tony的一个分散力。一个挡路的普通人。Fury显然想要我走，希望Tony和Rogers在一起。他也许都想过那能给他对复仇者的衷心上印戳，让他听从吩咐，奉献一切……我已经猜到了全部——”

但Loki奇怪地、不动声色地盯着他。

“……什么？”

“……这……这甚至都不是……”这位神明叹息，短暂将视线低下。“……为Stark和那个队长而高兴。或者他们看见这个可能性所能带来的好处……至少……不是全部——”

“那是什么？”

“……你对TAHITTI计划知道多少？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是原作更新的最后一章啦！之后如果有更新会陆续翻译。  
> lofter：晴C  
> 随缘：晴HiroC  
> Twitter：@daisukinokamiya


	26. Chapter 26

一点儿也不惊讶地发现，Stephen每一天的每一分钟都跟着Tony。或者至少开始看起来像这么回事。

除去他偶尔会回到圣所，医生一直与他的未婚夫逗留在同一个房间。找借口待在近处，不离视线，身体亲密变得比往常更多……如果这可能的话。

没有别人真的注意到了。Peter去欧洲参加他的学校旅行，Harley通常一股脑投入在Stark工业的工作和一些他留下来释放压力的时间中。Tony自己也没有提及。也许只是把这种行为看作是Stephen无聊了，也可能因为他们的家突然变得空旷而有点孤独。

_“……我们几个小时前成功抵达了……这个旅馆有点儿……”_

“需要我打个电话吗？真的，我知道那旁边好的旅馆。一个电话我就能把你们整个班都转去——”

_“ **不** ！不——谢谢，爸爸，但……这很好。 **真的** 。”_

Tony看上去好像要坚持这个观点。他的眼睛游离于平板屏幕，在视屏通话里检视着Peter身后的背景。他的表情呈现出一种似乎暗示着他看见的东西都对他的孩子来说不到位。

但Stephen很快把手放在另一人的肩膀上，Tony只是翻了个白眼，无奈地哼了一声。

“好吧，”百万富翁以重新组织好的笑容继续，“打开我的礼物了吗？”

_“不，还没有。但我正要打开——”_

Loki扬起一边眉毛，再次从他的阅读中抬眸。他看不见屏幕，但他听得见有什么在抖动，一个物体一直撞击着包装物的边缘。

“ **嘿，嘿** ！别这么对EDITH——”Tony喊道。

_“EDITH……？…… **喔！** 这看起来像你的——！”_

而这就是了。

在Stephen想着不会被发觉的时候。在Tony的注意力在别处的时候。从纯粹的幸福瞬间转换成的……那种神情。

后悔？悲伤？愧疚？……害怕——

也许是以上全部。

而他曾经只看见过这个表情一回。在另一处。在……

——

_“起来。”_

_“我很累。”_

_“Stark，你喝了多少？”_

_“滚。”褐发男人转着身体嘟囔，孩子气地把毯子盖过脸。_

_“起来！”这位神明不耐烦地说。他受够了最近大厦中的沉郁。这个全然痛苦的百万富翁在视线中无法自拔。“你们这些人类和你们虚弱的身体——你需要进食或者——”_

_“你找到他了吗？”_

_Loki手中抓了一把毯子，正准备用力拉拽时忽然僵在原地。_

_“……没有。”他最终说道。虽然想了想，他降低了声音。他想自己应该至少试着有点同情。_

_“……Anthony，我们说过这个了。我——……”一个停顿，然后他叹口气放下布料。“我试过了。大量的咒语和办法。但无法在地球上找到这个Stephen Strange……”_

_这是实话。他真的试过。非常努力，事实上。很多咒语，无数的夜晚，为了找到这个医者，甚至不厌其烦地尝试老办法，跟着他的轨迹，询问那些相关的人……_

_这真的很奇怪。这并不寻常，他的办法让他走向一个完全的死胡同。不是在他穷尽所有办法的时候。Tony的前情人似乎没什么踪迹地消失了。当然……这只能意味着……_

_“几乎没有凡人能……”_

_“我是说他的尸体。”_

_寂静。_

_阿斯加德人很快闭上了嘴。他不确定对此应该说些什么。但至少他想，这意味着Tony终于开始接受这个不可逃避的现实了。_

_“……为什么你要这样折磨自己？他死了，Tony。见到他的尸体有什么好处——哪怕它还在——……”他清了清声音。意识到最好不要说完这句话。“……哪怕我从某个世界尽头带回了他的尸体，那也无法改变他已经——”_

_但下一秒，有什么东西飞向他的方向，精准击中神明的脸。这很柔软，并不是很痛。虽然这让人惊讶，让他过了一瞬才意识到这个东西是什么。_

_枕头。这个凡人真的向他扔了一个枕头。_

_他想开始大叫，对这个荒谬、孩子气的行为发脾气……在忽然意识到他现在完全与褐发男人面对面的时候。Tony站在了床上，瞪着他。显然，在任何其他时候他都会觉得这很搞笑，这个凡人高于他的唯一方式是站在床上。但……_

_“我知道这无法改变任何事！好吧？！我知道。我知道我搞砸了。我一直——……在我的脑袋里回想我本来能做什么。我应该一直盯着他。我该做的只是……找到一个把他留下的办法。让他停下那些荒谬的手术，或者任何他让自己陷入的事情——……说服他……让他相信我——……我可以做出……什么——”_

_“Tony——”_

_那种神情。那些在大大的、鹿一般的眼睛凝视之后的情绪……_

_“但我没有！……我很自私。我应该保护他但我没有……我就是没有那么做。我在知道他不想要我之后就没有靠近他还有——……”一个停顿，他的语气完全改变。下一秒，是冷静。让人惊讶的冷静，声音让人警铃大响的冷静。“我需要他的尸体。你承诺过我一个愿望。你承诺过你会把他的尸体带回给我。我需要你信守诺言。我需要……如果可能的话，我得至少……体面地葬下他。”_

_很长一段沉默。安静中，Tony凝视着，毫不动摇，而Loki……他思考着。_

_然后，过了一会儿，“……好吧。也许……还有最后一个办法我能……试试。”_

**——**

“我们可以丢下他们。”

“什么？”

Stephen转向那个声音，但却发现Loki面向别处。

另一位法师站得不远，挺直背脊并且双手交叉。那双尖锐的玛瑙色眼睛盯着远处。看着几秒前Stephen也一样盯着的地方。

盯着房间一角没有注意到他们的Tony。仍然很快指挥着FRIDAY和他的机器人们。

“我们可以丢下他们，”Loki低声重复，“……不管他们在哪里。”

Stephen没有回复。只是继续盯着。

“……Tony没必要知道。我们可以作出一些让人信服的举动。但是唉，他们没办法找到了。……他们不会再是一个问题。不会再介入你的家庭或者——……如果那是你想要的。说出来就行。”

他漫不经心地哼声。“为什么我会想要这样？”

“你刚刚发现他们意图要让他做出牺牲。你以为的朋友也参与其中。……把你摆脱不是——”他一只手作出模糊的姿势，微微做了个鬼脸。“……为了Anthony安全的无私意图。……而是因为害怕钢铁之人有可能会牺牲自己去保护他的残废爱人……他们只是想要他为了正确的人牺牲……”

Stephen移开视线，试着咬住他的舌头。

“……并不是说他的生命过于珍贵。而是，这应该是一个为了他们认为更有价值的人而作出的牺牲。”

“那不会发生。”不耐地回复。“我能保证。”

Loki再次看了眼另一人。一瞬，就像是打量。但很快看看向别处。“……而且我不觉得他们觉得Rogers只是一个更加适合Tony的陪伴。盯着他，确保走在正轨，为复仇者贡献……”

“我很确定那仍然是个短期目标。”这出自于令人惊讶的沉稳。但Stephen想他很早就接受那是一种可能了。

但这位神明哼声摇头。“你觉得他们会后悔？”

他们会后悔吗……

Stephen思考了一会儿。

显然，一点也不惊讶地发现它们对美国队长的价值看的很高。这也是一个毋庸言说的事实，在形式糟糕的时候，大多数会优先Steve Rogers的性命……对任何人来说。相信他就是某种关键的英雄，在重大灾难的时候能救他们的英雄。

只是因为他是Steve Rogers。因为他是 _那位_ 美国队长。诚实的、伟大的、一个真正的英雄。

Stephen抑制住怒火。

这就是他知道的所有事。哪怕他不认可，对大多数部分感到惊讶，也不是说他对此盲目。

但他不理解对于那个观点已经有多少措施加以实施。以一个简单的想要附后一个失败复仇者的初衷，建造像TAHITI这种不计后果的计划……好吧，如果他们诚实的话，是一个特殊的复仇者。哪怕最终，他们用在了Coulson身上，也没有改变他们在建造时脑子里的那个人。而在那个计划发生的时候……他们想着用Tony作为某种……盾牌……

他艰难吞咽。他想吐。一样的胃部翻搅——与他每一次想到的Tony死去因为……

因为他会的。那是另一个他不想接受但知道的事实。Tony总是会试着保护他的队友。他的任何一个队友。但那时候，在他和那个队长在一起的时候……爱着Rogers的时候。当然，他会用生命保护他。也许毫不犹豫。

而这个未来也许是Fury窥视到的。没有太多的信息知道Loki会回来，而不是局中个人电脑系统里的一些私人记录。但Stephen愿意去打赌，Fury没有清晰地看见这些事。窥探未来不是一件简单去确定、去理解的事情，哪怕对于最好的 法师来说。对于少数没有魔法的人来说，这是很难理解的一团乱。

如果Stephen先把他的个人情感放在一边，他可以看见发生之事的逻辑。人们因为恐惧而作出许多愚蠢的事。看见一个像是真正可能的未来，立马下结论，对此采取某些荒谬措施和计划……这可怜的说得通。非常……人类。

但现在……他们都走过了灾难。这也许不是Fury看见的那个灾难，但他们面临着这个世纪以来最大的灾难。在灾难之中，在与Thanos的战斗之中……是Tony扮演着关键角色。

Tony建造了时空穿梭机。Tony找到了从Thanos那里拿回宝石的办法——在Thor和那个队长被击败的时候。是Tony试着牺牲自己去——

他们现在意识到了吗……意识到他们把信念放在了错误的英雄上？他们会后悔吗？

至少那现在可以解释那种紧绷感，在他回来时Natasha感到愧疚的时刻。

但最终，他是一个悲观者。

“……他们也许会想，有什么好后悔的？Tony还活着。”

一瞬的沉默。

他可以感受到Loki的眼睛又一次看向他。

“而我们可以就让它那样。为了确保。摧毁任何那个想法留下的残余，如果我们偶然地完全把混蛋们给丢了——”

Stephen扬起一边眉毛。这让他意识到另一人没有在开玩笑。不是他通常的枯燥幽默。“那你的哥哥呢？Banner博士？”

Loki回以一个淡淡的凝视。“我跟你说过了。Thor很难摆脱的。他不是某些脆弱的凡人限制于百年的生命中。Banner也不是。我完全信任他们至少会找到他们的一两个办法，回来找我算账。”

他哼了一声，翻了个白眼，同时摇了摇头。“我们不会丢下他们。不论他们在哪。……你真的不知道Tony是怎样的？你觉得他能放弃他的队伍？”

“他应该。如果他知道——”

“了解他这个人，我不会惊讶，如果Tony就这样 _理解_ **。** ”

这些话味道苦涩。但这是真的。哪怕他的未婚夫会悲伤，也许因为其中的隐含意义、其中暗含的想法而受伤……Tony只会……最终理解。相信那是必须的，他们工作中艰难的决定。因为哪怕是现在，他也许仍然认为Steve Rogers对这个世界、对复仇者更重要，而不是他自己……

“不是那个部分。”Loki打断。“是的，他也许不会对于他们占他便宜的想法那么生气……自我牺牲的天性，但我想他不会对于涉及他们让你离开的部分有同样的理解。”

Stephen艰难吞咽。突然感觉到神经上升至喉咙。

他试着呼吸。尝试着，但……

他跑开，跑去最近的垃圾桶，然后很快弯下腰……

在他清空胃部的时候，部分的他很庆幸自己早些时候没有吃什么东西。

他喘息，剧烈地咳嗽，同时试着让自己冷静。

“Stephen？！嘿——”

他叹息，用递过来的纸巾擦了擦嘴。他摇头，试着但没有成功地说或做什么让Tony镇静——他看上去像是跑了过来。

——

_“Stephen！”_

_他很快转身，猛地合上书。毕竟，他并不那么经常听见Wong那么惊慌。_

_“我们有问题了。是Loki。他在Kamar-Taj。其他人在对付他，但他是阿斯加德人并且精通魔法——他似乎目标是——”_

_“阿戈摩多之眼。”他为他说完。_

_他心下一沉。在成为至尊法师之后，Wong一直对他唠叨说把那个圣器一直放在他身边，而Stephen一直推迟着这个无法避免的事。感觉他还没有准备好，但……_

_愤怒上升至喉咙。这个神明现在是一直触碰他的最后一根神经了。先是Tony，然后现在是完全属于他的圣器。_

_“我会让他知道我生气了。而且当然，他有一些来到地球的不可告人的动机——”_

_他在利用Tony吗？装作是朋友去得到什么？他一定是那样，如果他的目的也是属于至尊法师的最具法力的圣器。Stephen不确定这个阿斯加德人真正的计划是什么，但那一定不是件好事。_

_“Stephen，”Wong警告地说，“你不清楚。别发脾气。你需要清晰地思考。Loki不是你能轻敌的人——……你有在——……Stephen!”_

**——**

“Stephen——你为什么起来了？感觉好些了吗？”

“我……我很好。我可能只是吃坏什么东西了——”

Tony上下打量他，一只手游离在医生的前臂上。他紧绷地微笑。另一人仍然看上去有些苍白。

“我想着把这个给Harley之后就来看你——”他拿起一盘切好的水果。“那孩子沉迷在新的线上游戏里了。都没有吃东西。……也许是从公司该死的什么事情里释放压力……真的躺下吧。我可以一会儿就给你拿些东西——”

“不，不。”Stephen抬起一只手。“我很好。真的，Tony……我没事。”

“你确定？”

“是的。”他轻轻微笑着回复。

Tony再次张开嘴像是要反驳，但法师很快伸手环过他的腰身，把另一人拉近，快速吻了一下太阳穴。

“好吧，”Tony哼声，“那就等等——”

这之后，他重重敲了敲左侧的门。一个大声的，“进来！”那显然来自于那个少年。

Tony快步走进房间，Stephen只是站在门边，靠着向里看。

Harley坐在三个屏幕的设备前，微微弓身，生气地咂嘴，敲着键盘。

“真的，孩子。吃点东西。”他低声说。

Harley只是在Tony把水果和零食放在桌角的时候快速看了一眼。但哪怕他的眼睛看回了屏幕，也无意识地说着，“爱你，爸爸。”

然后是一阵模糊的、似乎是笑声与调侃的声音。

是的。线上游戏。

但这个少年并没有丝毫慌乱。“什么？”他很快回复，显然是对他在玩的游戏小组说。“你们不爱你们的爸爸？我为你们感到抱歉。”

那显然让所有人都闭嘴了。

Stephen发出一声笑，摇着头，同时Tony走出了房间，仍然看着Harley的后脑勺。过了一会儿褐发男人才完全关上那扇门。

“你要哭了吗？”Stephen调笑道。

Tony微微瞪大眼睛看回他。“是啊，我想有可能。”

下一秒他们都笑了。没过多久他们前倾，用双臂抱着对方。但哪怕过了几分钟，Stephen也没有松手。只是在Tony想离开的时候收紧了他的拥抱。

“嘿，宝贝。”Tony小声说，显然现在担心了。“怎么了？真的，出什么事了？”

一阵很长的停顿。然后，叹息。“……我——……我不能想象生命中没有你。”

“好吧，我也不能。”褐发男人后退半步，试着更好地看见另一人的表情。他挂上他通常的笑容，试着不惊慌。他确实有着一个糟糕的习惯，把情况想得最坏。“而且只是一个警告，我没打算再放你走了，所以……”

法师微笑。没有反驳，没有调笑，只是一个温柔的微笑。

“……Stephen……出什么事了？”

“没有。”快速地回答。这一次，话语中有了更多的力量。他的声音直接、坚定。然后过了一瞬，拉过Tony落下一吻。“我能不能……愚蠢一点？知道我们有多快乐……此时此刻？”

Tony嘴边很快扬起一个笑容。“好吧，你可比果酱甜甜圈还甜。在我吃掉你之前赶紧离开这——”

“……事实上……我得告诉你——……”

Tony停下试着后退的动作 ，僵在原地，他的视线自动猛地看向自己未婚夫的眼睛。

“我们觉得……我们找到了他们可能在的地方。”

“队伍？”

“是的。……这开始于一个想法。如果我们在错误的……”Stephen的手作出一个动作。“世界寻找他们。”

褐发男人微微皱眉。不确定他是否真的喜欢这些必定让他头疼的潜在魔法咒语。

“……Loki和我密切注意。哪怕我们不能……像人类一样的注意，如果这个世界的所有事都改变了，这个宇宙，这个时间……会有能量的改变……就像残余物。他们消失之后这个世界没有任何改变，而显然，考虑到那是他们，我非常怀疑他们不会影响到 _任何事_ ……所以如果他们回来然后一起开始了一段新的现实？我们一直在我们的过去寻找他们，在这个世界，这个时间线，同时……他们并不在这。所以我们开始找任何……奇怪的时间线分支……我们觉得找到他们了。”

“哦——”Tony快速眨眼，试着让松了口气的感觉沉淀。“好的。好的——这——……这很好。我就快修好时间穿梭机了，这样如果我能拿到时间的话我们就能把他们拉回来——”但在他试着再次走开的时候，他发现自己仍然动不了。Stephen正把他拉近，紧紧抱住。

“Tony，我——……”清了清喉咙。“……就一会儿。就……再一分钟……”

“……好。……好的，没问题。”他想着自己是否该提问。深入这个问题。但……

这感觉很好。Stephen温暖的身体靠着他的，感觉到另一人的心跳。这让人心静，他感到安全。感觉到真正的满足。而在曾经，他想过自己是否还能再次拥有这种感觉。

Tony艰难吞咽。“……是的。……你需要的任何。”

但也许，他也需要。

——

_“站住！”_

_Loki只是翻了个白眼。在另一个可怜的咒语瞄准他的方向时，把自己瞬移去几步之外。很快他出现在那个凡人身后，抓住这个中庭法师的喉咙，然后把他扔到后面去。那个男人一声巨响撞上了旁边的书架，那些古书籍和他一起摔向地面。_

_这位神明漫不经心地环视四周。到处都是低声的哀号，但没有任何一具身体能够再站起来了。_

_这些蠢货。大多数的他们。但他至少可以承认，他们的确能勇善战。虽然，现在很显然有了新的至尊法师的流言是个完全的错误了。如果他们有了接替者，这次任务会变得更有挑战性。Loki并不真的想要以这种方式满足自己原本的好奇心，但好吧……_

_他耸肩，快速转身，径直走向那个房间中央华丽的基座。但就在他伸手去拿那个艺术品的时候，他的视线死角出现了一道让人失明的亮光。Loki只有很短的瞬间转身，然后被击中。虽然很快找到了平衡，他在几码之外站住了脚跟。_

_如果说他没有一点喜悦，那是骗人的。他并不总是偷偷摸摸的。但当他的眼睛很快看向发出咒语的方向，看向房间远处的人，他发现自己不能完全看清那个身影。他模糊地认出那是个男人，很高，但看不见别的。不清晰。_

_Loki低语魔法反制，缓慢地站了起来，手中拿着一把匕首。但仍然没做别的。_

_哦，这会很有趣。_

_也许流言也不完全是错的。_

_一个笑容很快出现在他的嘴边。“我一直够温柔地没有杀你的任何一个同僚，但别再挑战我的耐心。”_

_“那就别动我的东西。”那个声音说。另一人很快靠近那个基座的方向，一步接一步地沉稳步伐。_

_Loki笑了一声。“我只听从另外一个人的这句话，而那显然不是你。”_

_那个身影突然停住了。_

_Loki眯起眼睛，不确定这是为什么。他是感觉到了焦虑吗？_

_“我建议你在我允许的时候立刻离开。”_

_但这位神明无视了这个可怜的虚假威胁。“你是什么人？一个强到我都无法破解的失真咒语……我想你仍然是人类。我至少可以感觉到这个……”_

_然后他的手腕突然轻拂，匕首在空气咆哮。但下一秒，一阵银蓝色的火焰，这个金属物化作了一群发光的蝴蝶。他瞄准另一个咒语，一种能量的爆发直指另一个法师的方向，但它被轻易地偏斜了。然后……_

_Loki只有足够的时间支撑住自己，在那把发光的剑向他冲来时，化出另外两把更长的匕首。别的圣器？_

_他笑了一声。事实上他花了不少力气让那个剑刃远离自己的脸。他张开嘴，正要讽刺几句，身后一个咒语击中了他，把他扔开，完全失去平衡。_

_这一次，是Loki从旁边的书架上掉下来了。木制的建筑因压力折断，这位神明落在了碎屑中。_

_他站起来的时候嘲笑一声，漫不经心的拍拍自己。“我知道你是新的至尊法师了……至少那些流言是真的。”_

_安静。另一个法师只是观察着他。没有回复，但显然也没有否认。_

_“在其他时候，我会很欢迎这种乐趣。但今天我有想要处理的急事。有人急迫地等着我回去……”_

_Loki停住。又是那种愤怒。那种哪怕在咒语伪装之下他也能感知到的情绪。_

_他的笑容扩大了。“小心点儿了。不论你的咒语有多强大，你的情绪可能让你功亏一篑——”_

_一个盲刺。在黑暗中有些徒劳无功。但成就了这个把戏。他可以感觉到自己对面人的退缩。一瞬的分心。”_

_然后他向它跳跃。_

_Loki念出另一个咒语。一个他知道另一人会偏转的咒语，但那只是提供再多一秒他需要的时间去上前，然后……_

_叫喊声。一只手抓住了他的肩膀要拉他回去。但那太晚了。一阵光亮，他的手指抓住了阿戈摩多之眼，那闪亮的绿光……_

_那个圣器在动。_

_然后空无一物。一切皆无。就像他突然沉入水底。被完全的黑暗包裹，屏蔽了所有感知。_

_Loki转动视线，试着理解什么，任何东西……_

_然后很快，一阵暖意。阳光穿过巨大的窗户。他可以大致认出在玻璃对面的高大建筑。他在哪？这不是Kamar-Taj。但这仍然是中庭。这感觉就像……_

_他在走动。缓慢地，闲散地步伐。但Loki并不是这真的在动。他感到与自己的身体分离了。他不属于这。但渐渐地、渐渐地，他变成了站在窗户前的那个人。而这终于让他想起这个男人是谁。他认识他。_

_“感觉如何，Stark？”这是他的声音？他在说话？“成为地球上最强大的人？”_

_褐发男人转向他。他看上去更苍老。比阿斯加德人今天早上看到时更为苍老。他皱眉。时光怎样影响凡人让他不安。他不喜欢这个。但Loki大致可以看出去那个表情。背景中太阳的光亮几乎让人失明。Tony在说些什么。他在说什么？为什么他听不见？_

_然后是移动。这最终让Loki主意到房间里还有别人。有人站在Tony身边。他试着看清那是谁，但……这位神明快速眨眼，试着让自己的眼睛更快适应。_

_Loki不确定为什么这很重要，但它确实。他想知道那是谁。那个男人很高，差不多和他一样的身高。眼睛是淡蓝色……那是Steve Rogers吗？Thor……？_

_有厚重的布料在飘拂，深红色。_

_为什么这感觉那样熟悉？_

_Loki试着上前一步，试着走近一些。这还有些什么。关于这所有都很重要的，但是……_

_他喘息。突然他被向后拉扯。这感觉就像从噩梦中惊醒，这种迷失方向的感觉让他甚至是很难移动，更别说站起来。虽然在他吸入几口气之前，一个橙色的环形在他身下发光。他低语一声咒骂，试着躲开。但他不够快，他身下的地板打开然后把他整个吞入进去。_

_下一秒，他咚地一声落地。他很快起来，失控地扫视周围。_

_他正在大厦的地面上。_

_……_

_“STEPHEN!”_

_“我很好！”_

_“阿戈摩多之眼？”_

_“我拿到了。”_

_Stephen哼了一声，让Wong扶着他站起来。“去看看其他人——我——……”_

_“有人去做了。”另一人快速打断他。“这里见鬼的发生了什么？”_

_Stephen吞咽，环视整个房间，然后看向他手中紧紧握住的圣器。“我……不确定。我……我想我在一个房间里……和Tony一起……”_

_Wong对他皱眉。“Tony？Tony Stark？”_

_“……我……这是某个遥远的未来……一个可能的未来——”_

_然后在另一个法师能更深盘问之前，一阵恐惧开始下沉。一种恐惧，最终遮盖住那种可能性——可能，他和Tony会……_

_“该死！”他低语，同时神情扭曲地闭上眼睛。_

_为什么见鬼的Loki会在那？看在该死的份上他会待在那多久，这个让人生气的、疯狂的疯子——_

**——**

“你确定？如果有什么差错——”

“那么我会是生存下来的最好赌注。我是神。我比你们都要能抗。或者你愿意你的爱人以及你孩子的另一位父亲冒险……”

Tony轻轻 _啧_ 了一声，看向远处，而不是对方的眼睛。

Loki深深叹了口气，虽然在这个凡人终于与他对视时很快笑了出来。“我会很好的。我在更糟的情况下都活了过来。”

褐发男人摇头，舔着唇。“也许……也许我们应该再想想。再确定一下所有事——”

“Anthony，”他严肃地说，“……这会成功的。”

“但——……瞧，你甚至都不喜欢复仇者——”

“是的，好吧。事实上，这一刻我们三个都不是他们那边的。”

“他们更多的是我的责任——”

“Thor是我的哥哥。”

“……是的我想是这样，但——”

“如果我要自己杀了他，我一定会把他带回来。”

“……你说过你不会再那样做了。”

“是吗？再给一千年我很确定他会做什么利于我的脾气——”

Tony淡淡看着他。“真的。不能让你没有人看管，我发誓——”

“那就是为什么我会一起去。”

他们都转身。Stephen走向他们，神情严肃，穿着他的全套法师长袍，斗篷飘拂。

Tony走上前，但Stephen已经一只手放在了他肩上，轻轻捏了捏。

“会没事的。”他用通常沉稳的语气说。“我们都会没事。”

褐发男人哼了一声。“我想……如果你们两个在一起的话我会感觉好一些。”他嘟囔着，然后前倾吻上Stephen。“但你得知道……你们两个都走了，有什么事出错，这里就没有任何人能阻止我发疯了。所以……不要……做任何让我发疯的事。”

Stephen笑了。“我们不会。”

一个停顿。Tony把视线投向另一人。一个紧绷的微笑，然后他后退，走向几步外的电脑，它离很快变成传送门的区域并不远。

在另一人走出可听范围后，Loki微微前倾。“所以你确定我们不丢下他们？”

Stephen看了他一眼。“不。”但很快一个微笑展现在他唇边。“……不过谢谢你。”

Loki转换着重心，看向别处。“……是的好吧……如果你确实改变了想法——”

_“不！”_

——

_所以最后一个办法也失败了。或者Loki说他需要去拿点能让他看见过去的东西，但那失败了……或者别的什么。_

_“我道歉但……Anthony……”_

_显然，Tony没有问细节。那对他来说并不重要。_

_而如果他完全诚实……也许这是时候面对事实了。他害怕的事实。缠绕他的事实。在Loki应下承诺第一次在几周后出现时就知道的事实。在他看到这位神明表情的时候。_

_“四年里地球上没有他的任何痕迹。没有他的迹象，没有任何形式的存在。那对于一个凡人来说是不可能的。能够藏于最强大的阿斯加德人的魔法之下……”_

_但他不想去思考。_

_“……他去了你们中庭人所说的尼泊尔，然后消失了。一般来说，那个区域不是最危险的地方，但那样看来，他没有钱，残疾，绝望，一个外国人独自一人在奇怪的城市里，并且没有办法保护他自己……”_

_他应该有怎样的感受？他应该表现出怎样的情绪？愤怒？悲伤？……愧疚？_

_但他无法感觉到任何。他觉得麻木。_

_“Tony。……你不需要去积极地想着上百种可能有差错的地方。不，我没有肉体去证明但是……人类的尸体不难被处理——”_

_他不怪Loki。是的，他在上个星期对阿斯加德人发过无数次脾气，那种经典的射杀报信者情况……但他知道，显然知道。事情变成这样又怎么能是Loki的错？_

_事实是……_

_是他的错。_

_“Tony，他没有可能活着，这样完全躲开我定位他的方法——”_

_总是他自己做出的事。他本可以紧密注意Stephen。不去管那些变成跟踪狂、不正常的说法，如果他只是盯着——_

_现在Stephen走了。这是他的错。_

_Steve也走了。那也是……_

_他双臂扫过桌面。咖啡杯、蓝屏、电线，还有工具，所有都落在地上。好像这还不够，他拿过一个屏幕，冲动地摔它。摧毁随之而来的，有一种奇怪的满足感。_

_但这还不够。甚至差得远。_

_Loki站在原地。没有移动一寸，甚至没有退缩一下。如果这位神明有震惊，那他显然没有表现出来。_

_Tony站直自己，向这位神明怒视，下巴绷紧。“是九头蛇！他们动了他的车然后——如果那个事故没有发生……”他双手穿过他的头发，试着急迫地稳住呼吸。“……我会杀了他们。我会把他们都杀了。那些可能都还藏着的。还有任何一个有做什么的……任何一个把他推向那些荒谬手术的人——”_

_“Anthony……”Loki终于上前，深深叹息。“你不清醒。”_

_“我想要他们死。我想要他们感受到我所感受到的分毫痛苦！”_

_“你太情绪化。停下——……”_

_当然，他情绪化。他终于感受到他该感受到的所有了。_

_“ **他是我一生的挚爱！** ”他用肺部大声叫喊。他颤抖着呼吸，感觉到热度上升到脖颈。“……我也许不是……他的……但他是我的。当然，我在情绪化。我……”_

_他想要尖叫更多。他本应该。没有什么阻挡着他。在这空旷的建筑里只有Loki。因为……_

_“为什么，”Tony愤怒地说，“为什么必须是我？！”_

_这听上去孩子气。但他无法控制。_

_“为什么他妈的得是我！ **为什么！** ……我付出的还不够吗？！我遭受的还不够吗？！……为什么我必须是那个总要失去的人……？被拿走一切——…… **那是我的**_ **。** _他是——……他是我的。……_ _Steve也是。整个该死的队伍也是——……这他妈都是 **我的！**_ **”**

_他转过身，看见马克杯仍然在桌上。他抓过它，把它甩向对面的墙上。它在触碰水泥墙面的同时支离破碎。_

_Tony盯着一瞬，双眼看向那些破裂的碎片。然后他转回去，他的视线落在Loki身上。他笑了出来。一声他无法真正感觉到的、冰冷的笑意。他很快摇头，试着把眼泪眨掉，他的眼睛烧灼。_

_“但我——……我很脆弱。……你说得对。你需要拥有它。力量。如果你想要保住属于你的……你需要力量去保护它——”_

_奇怪的停顿。僵硬的姿势，一个想法在那双翡翠的视线后闪过。Tony不确定怎么去阐述，但他可以看见就在这一刻Loki改变了什么。_

_“那就停下。”这位神明上前，一步步。他的神情很难读懂，但不再是像之前几周那样简单的同情。“停下这种孩子气的无意义行为。停下浪费时间和精力。发生的事已经发生。这种不理智的复仇想法最终对你来说没有效率。”_

_Tony皱眉，试着跟上这位神明想表达的事物。_

_“你……你现在有一个机会。你的大多数前队友在逃亡。现在欠缺英雄。美国队长被声称是逃亡者并不在视线内。你有自由。有自由去命令并追求你对于这个国家想要的、对于神盾、对于公众。……甚至不需要去担心他们的观点。完全自由。别浪费你的时间变得这么……人类。……告诉我。你真正想要什么？把愤怒指向更有效率的地方。更有价值的地方。”_

_他们现在站得很近，只有一步的距离。Tony吞咽，试着找到呼吸的节奏，他的思维奔跑。_

_“别再表现的像个心碎的贱人，Anthony，像个勇士一样思考！你、想、要、什、么。”_

  
  


**“ _我想要王位！_** _……我想要……我想要你所拥有的。我想要你拿走的。你没有任何犹豫、自责就_ **_拿走的_ 。** _我想要……我值得拥有的。欠我的！……我想要一切。我想要力量。足够的力量没有人胆敢再从我这里拿走任何东西。”_

  
  


**——————————**

**彩蛋（雷神之诸神黄昏）**

**——————————**

  
  


_“……我想我需要我的弟弟回来。”_

_“哦。”Stephen惊道。好像他忘记了什么不重要的事情。“是的。好。”_

_他抬起手，集中注意化出一个传送门。一个金色的圆环出现在空中，一声遥远的尖叫变得更近、更近……_

_然后落下。_

_一位恶作剧之神摔在地板上。_

_Stephen试着藏住他的笑意。但显然，没怎么努力。_

_“……我坠落了…… **三十分钟！** ”_

_至尊法师转向更年长的兄弟。“你能处理得了。”_

_“是的！是的，当然。”Thor伸手，然后Stephen握住了它。“多谢你的帮助。”_

_“处理我……？！你是谁——你以为你是什么法师——”然而Loki，很快蹒跚地站起来。一个摆手，他拿起两把匕首。_

_“Loki——”Thor警告开口。_

_“别以为你是个二流法师——……”但当这位年纪更小的阿斯加德人转身，他们对视……愤怒被另一种情绪代替。单纯的、完全的惊讶。“…… **你——** ”_

_当然，那个男人看上去与Tony工作室里的照片截然不同。站在他面前的人看起来更年长，更沉稳。装扮和胡子显然的不同让Loki有点迟疑。但那样的颧骨，太阳穴附近鲜明的银发，还有更重要的，那双穿透性的灰蓝色眼睛……那种微笑的弧度……_

_Thor开始疑惑地看着他。双眼在他和那个中庭法师之间游离。_

_“你是——”Loki很快上前。但……_

_“好了。拜拜。”_

_然后飞快地。他们突然在户外了。一个无边际的绿色田野。Loki被一块恰巧就在他面前的石头完全绊倒，再次脸着地摔了下去。_

_他低声咒骂，再次把自己撑起来。但这一次有些别的东西盖住了他的愤怒。“……Stephen Strange。”他低语，同时很快环顾四周。_

_Thor转向他。“什么？”_

“ ** _他是Stephen Strange！……他还活着！……一个法师_ ！** _这就能解释为什么他能躲过我的魔法——”_

_年长者皱眉。“……为什么这个名字听起来那么熟悉……？”_

_“他是Anthony的Stephen Strange！”然后他剩下的思维一起向他涌来。“……Anthony。……我们必须回去！我要——”_

_而那最终似乎引起了Thor的注意。“Antho——……钢铁之人？什么——？你和他有什么事？！如果我发现你在我不在的时候伤害我的朋友——”_

_Loki瞪了一眼，然后笑了。“哦 **拜托** ——如果你真的关心他的情况，你应该真的在他和那个队长挣扎的时候做点什么。或者更好的，如果你去看看他哪怕一次，你也许就会意识到我之前两个季节实际上搬去了大厦里你的旧楼层！”_

_“什——…… **什么** ？！”_

_“哦，别担心。我帮你的可怜品味重新装饰了一下……不过是所有东西罢了。”_

_“我——……LOKI！”_

_“你这个愚蠢的傻瓜——……我没有时间说这个了——我必须——……”_

_“父亲——”_

_Loki猛地把视线投向Thor，但这个金发男人没有看他，他的视线盯着他肩膀后的某处。Loki慢慢转身，最终注意到远处的悬崖。一个人站在悬崖边的不远处。一个他们都认出的人。_

_“……我一会儿要求一个完全的解释，弟弟。”Thor低声，虽然他的眼睛没有离开Odin。_

_Loki只是哼了一声，翻了个白眼。_

_……_

_“好吧，你达成心愿了。Thor也许会让Loki待在阿斯加德。离开Stark。”_

_Wong终于走进视野。Stephen曾想着这个前图书管理员之前消失去哪了，但似乎另一人在远处看到了全景。_

_“那不是我的动机。只是一个愉快的事故。”他淡淡回复。_

_Wong嘲笑。“当然了它不是。”_

_他没有回复。开始走上楼清理Thor在唤醒武器时弄出的一团糟。_

_“那可真是太小气了！”来自于他身后的大喊。_

_Stephen翻了个白眼。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于下一章会和外传its Sunday连接，会先把外传更完再来更这里的正文哦。  
> 外传翻译：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693943/chapters/67775266


End file.
